My Fortune My Immortal
by Viper's Kitten
Summary: These are the women who hold up Fortune but will they do anything to protect them? Will it brake the girls out of their molds? AJxOC/KazxOC.
1. Trust Us

Author's Note: I don't have many TNA stories so I'm trying this one out.

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs in this. The rest belongs to TNA.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~February 1st Fortune Locker Room (Mikaela's POV)~~~~~~

Selena and I had noticed that something was wrong with the boys all day. They were hiding something but we didn't know what. I was bottle feeding Mercy while Selena did the same with Natalie. We both looked up when Allen and Frankie walked in. Allen had that look on his face like he was hiding something. Selena and I put the girls into the car seats and looked at the boys. I straightened the hem of my dress.

"You ladies know about They right?" Frankie asked.

"Obviously." Selena answered.

"Well we're They." Allen said.

"What?" I asked.

"Fortune is turning." Frankie said.

"Tonight?" Selena asked.

"Yeah." Allen answered. Selena and I looked at each other.

"You chose now to tell us?" I asked.

"It was to keep you two in character." Frankie answered. I stood up and smoothed my hands down the front of the silk material. The dress had been a Christmas present from Phoenix. It was strapless and the dress stopped at my calf in a deep blue color. Allen had known I had a dress but he hadn't seen me in it. I had arrived in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Next time tell us. We're strong enough to understand." I muttered as I walked out. I needed some time to think.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Selena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sighed and stood up.

"She's right. We need to know this. Kayla has been worried sick over everything." I said.

"We weren't sure if you would have the same reactions if you guys knew." Allen said.

"Just trust us next time. We'd do anything to keep you guys happy." I said.

"We know that Lena but we wanted to make sure you guys were surprised to." Frankie said. I couldn't help the small smile.

"Just remember that when you need my help." I muttered.

"I think you should go talk to Kayla and make sure everything is okay." Frankie suggested.

"Yeah I'll go do that. Hopefully she's not to mad at me." Allen said as he walked out of the locker room.

"You guys all agreed on this right?" I asked.

"Of course we did." Frankie answered. I nodded my head.

"Besides everything will just fine." He said. I smiled and we sat and talked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mikaela's POV Later in the show~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Allen had explained everything to me. I was okay with it now. I knew exactly when they were going to flip and I had to make sure I had someone to watch the girls. Who better to go to then my cousin. I popped into her locker room.

"Hey Madison, you mind watching Natalie and Mercy?" I asked.

"Should you even ask?" Madison asked. I smiled. Madison was sitting next to Chris.

"Thanks. I'll do something for you later." I said as I went back to the Fortune locker room and picked up the car seats. As I was strolling down the halls to Chris's locker room I heard the faint whistles from everyone admiring the dress. I smiled. I poked my head back into the locker. I coughed lightly to announce my presence when I didn't see them. I set my girls on a nearby bench and hurried off to gorilla. I slide into place. Bad thing is that sliding in heels caused me to run into Robert who chuckled as he set me back on my feet.

"Slow down there Kayla. Don't want you to break your ankle again." He said. I glared at him before I feel into line next to Selena.

"Everything okay?" Selena asked.

"Just peachy." I muttered. We followed the boys out to the ring and stood at the front of the ring as the boys did the unthinkable. They turned on Immortal. Heck Allen even did the Styles Clash to Jeff Hardy. The boys held the ropes for us and we got in the ring. I rested my hand on Allen's back and Selena stood next to Frankie. Allen launched into his little tirade and I couldn't have been more shocked then when Phoenix got into the ring with a mike in her hand.

"You know Fortune turning is the best thing." She said.

"It's given me the courage to speak my mind." She continued.

"I have as much stake as these boys in this company. I've put my blood, sweat, and tears into the company. I've handpicked these boys." She replied.

"So I have one thing to say to you Eric." She said.

"F*** you Bischoff. F*** you Bischoff." She said and she even flipped him off. My jaw dropped. Phoenix never spoke her mind in public. I don't know why but I accepted her to launch into why Bischoff hated her but she refused to. She looked at Fortune and gave us a small nod. I looked at Allen but didn't say anything. He looked just as shocked as the rest of Fortune, Ken, Kurt, Crimson, and Scott. We all knew Phoenix but then again she had always defended what was hers. We got out of the ring and I went to Fortune's locker room with the boys.

"I can't believe Phoenix said that." Allen whispered.

"I know she's always the calm one." Robert said.

"You can only push her so far." I said.

"She cares too much." Selena said.

"She always has." Frankie said.

"Shame she can't drink." James said.

"The two of you both think that." I said with a smile. When we walked into the locker room Selena and I gravitated to the changing area and changed to street clothes.

"Kayla where are the girls?" Allen asked as I appeared again.

"I left them in Chris's locker room with Madison." I answered.

"I saw we call this a good taping and go home." Robert said. I nodded my head and went to go get the girls. It was past time for us to be home. I just wanted to lay with Allen and not worry about Phoenix's outburst.


	2. Don't Touch Him

Author's Note: I don't have many TNA stories so I'm trying this one out. Thank you to coolchic79260 for reviewing and adding as a favorite. Also I'm an idiot. I have realized that the first chapter actually took place February 3rd. Sorry about that guys.

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs in this. The rest belongs to TNA.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Thursday February 17th Fortune Locker room (Selena's POV)~~~~~~~~~~

I was dressed in a pair of jeans and a tank top. I had a blue jean jacket on over that. I had my blonde hair straightened. I looked over at Mikaela and Allen talking on the bench. They were so in love with each other. Don't get me wrong I absolutely adored Frankie but there was one thing that separated us from those two. Kids. Don't get me wrong I want my own but I couldn't broach the subject yet. I looked up when Frankie walked in.

"Hey baby." He said. I smiled.

"Hey yourself. You guys know Flair is back right?" I asked.

"We heard." Allen said as he looked up.

"Wonder what he's going to feel about this." I said. Mikaela shrugged.

"Doesn't really matter as long as we stay together as a group." She said as she stood up. She had changed her dress for a pair of jeans and a Fortune t-shirt. Robert turned on the TV and we watched as Ric got in Bischoff's face.

"Hey Kayla what was up with Phoenix last week?" James asked.

"She needed to de-stress is all. She doesn't like Eric." Mikaela answered. We watched the broadcast quietly until it was time for Frankie's match. He got up and I followed after him. I didn't notice the camera out of the corner of my eye when we stood in Gorilla. It was a pre-match ritual we went through. I kissed him. He left and then I went to watch from the monitor. It was going okay. He was winning. I didn't notice Cookie run past me until she stuck herself in the match. She needs to learn that you don't touch my man. The fact she had the guts to punch him surprised me. I sprinted down the ramp and let's just say I was pissed. I wanted to kill her. Frankie grabbed me around the waist.

"Lena enough." He said.

"You better let me go." I growled.

"Selena! You need to calm down." He snapped. I growled once at her before we left. I was pissed. I looked at Phoenix and she gave a small nod. She knew what I wanted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mikaela's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Someone wants to die." I said. Allen smiled and wrapped an arm around my waist. Ric and the other boys were in here and they did they're little ice routine. It felt good to hold my head up when I walked to the ring with Allen. I couldn't help but glance at Ric during the match. Something seemed off. I couldn't place it though. My jaw dropped when he pushed Allen.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He shrugged at me and I slid into the ring. I shook my head at him and looked up at Phoenix. Phoenix was standing and had her hands on her hips. I understood Allen's anger but something wasn't going to go right. I could feel it. Ric was a crafty devil. We walked back to the locker room after he called Flair out next week. I looked at Selena who was sitting next to James instead of Frankie. She was fuming.

"Lena you want to go see Iris with me?" I asked.

"Yes." She huffed as she got up. We walked out and headed toward Immortal's locker room. We could knock and hope that Iris would open the door. We were glad when she did. I noticed the look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Well since you guys jumped ship I'm the only girl left." Iris said.

"What about Karen?" Selena asked.

"Let me finish." Iris said. Selena nodded her head for Iris to continue.

"Bischoff wants to pass me around." Iris said.

"What did Rob say?" I asked.

"He didn't say anything." Iris muttered. Selena and I exchanged looks.

"Some husband you've got there." Selena said.

"You're telling me." Iris said. I smiled.

"You should tell Phoenix. She'll kick Eric's butt for you." I said.

"You think she would?" Iris asked.

"She'd do anything. I'm pretty sure she's going to give Lena Cookie." I answered. Selena smiled.

"That would be a dumb move." Selena said.

"Yeah but you know Phoenix. She only wants the best." I said.

"You know if you want to you could leave Immortal." Selena suggested.

"I'm not sure I want too. I just got back and I'm not sure if I can handle being on my own yet." Iris said.

"You won't be alone. You've got us." I said. Iris smiled.

"Hey if Eric gives you anymore trouble you tell us." Selena said.

"I will." Iris said. Selena and I continued to walk down the hall.

"Lena you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm starting to calm down." Selena said.

"You figured she'd know the code." I said.

"What Phoenix's code?" Selena asked.

"Yeah." Mikaela said.

"Want to refresh my memory?" Selena asked.

"Don't touch another women's title or award, don't mess with her man, and most important don't mess with her children." I answered. Selena smiled.

"Hope you heard the Cookie." Selena called. I looked around and saw Cookie standing there with Robbie E.

"Is that a threat?" Cookie asked.

"No it's a promise. Actually there is a reason I'm billed as the Black Widow." Selena answered as she continued walking. I don't know why I stopped but I stalked over to Cookie.

"You screw with any of those boys in Fortune and I'll make sure to make your life a living hell." I growled before I followed after Selena. Selena was smiling.

"You're a brave woman." Selena said.

"No I'm crazy." I replied as we headed back to Fortune's locker room. We walked in and I noticed that Phoenix was standing there.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I was here to see Selena." She answered.

"What did I do?" Selena asked.

"It's what I can do for you." She answered.

"What can you do?" Selena asked.

"I can give you Cookie." Phoenix replied with a smile.

"Is that such a good idea?" Frankie asked.

"Are you questioning me?" Phoenix asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No." Frankie answered. Selena chuckled and I couldn't help the smile on my face.

"I want her. I want her without her little boy toy." Selena said.

"You'll get her. I don't know when but I'll make sure of it." Phoenix said. Selena smiled.

"Thanks." Selena said.

"Anytime. Now if you excuse me I'm going to go get some sleep. I'm tired and I have to be in San Diego tomorrow after picking up Joslyn." Phoenix said.

"Keep yourself healthy." I said.

"I try." Phoenix said as she walked out. I looked at Allen who was shaking his head.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Just thinking." Allen answered. I walked over to him and kissed him on the forehead.

"Let's go home." I said.

"Yeah." Selena echoed. We gathered our stuff and left the locker room.


	3. Deal with the Devil Herself

Author's Note: Alliances and feelings are tested. Can Kazarian keep Selena from murdering Cookie? That is an excellent question. Thank you to coolchic79260 for reviewing…not a big fan of Cookie either.

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs in this. The rest belongs to TNA.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~February 24th, 2011 Fortune Locker Room (Mikaela's POV)~~~~~~~~~

I wasn't entirely comfortable with Allen going up against Flair. Flair wasn't exactly known for playing fair. I knew Allen was determined to do it though. I sighed. There was so much tension in everyone's locker room about now. Phoenix and Karen were at each other's throats. It had do with Joslyn wanting to live with Phoenix for the time being. Some days I wanted life to be just a bit simpler.

"Uh oh someone is thinking." Robert said. I looked up at him.

"You want a drink little lady?" James asked.

"Not really. Phoenix wants one though." I answered.

"Yeah well Kitten can't have one." James said. I smiled. That was what was driving Phoenix off her rocker. I knew the moment she had delivered the twins she'd have a drinking day. She needed it. I was worried about her.

"Have you guys seen Frankie and Selena?" Allen asked.

"Nope. I think Frankie is still trying to keep Selena from murdering Cookie." Robert said. Allen nodded his head.

"We'll be okay won't we?" I asked.

"Of course Kayla." Allen said. I nodded my head and we watched the show in silence until it was time for Allen's match. I got up to accompany him but he shook his head.

"I'll be okay." He said as he walked out. I sat down and looked up as Frankie and Selena walked. Selena sat next to me.

"You okay Kayla?" Selena asked.

"Yeah I'm just thinking is all." I said.

"You're worried aren't you?" Selena asked.

"Yes. Ric doesn't play fair." I whispered. Selena nodded her head and we watched Allen carefully. When the boys headed out I followed after them. My heart is in my throat. I can't believe Hernandez. I slide into the ring and go toward Allen.

"Allen are you okay?" I asked. I shook my head and couldn't believe I was asking that question. I looked up and saw James and Robert. I moved and got out of the ring. I knew who I needed to talk to. I walked up to the announce table.

"Phoenix can I talk to you?" I asked. She nodded her head. She pulled off her headset and got out of her chair. She lead me to the ramp and we faced the wall.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Next week I want you to give Cookie to Selena." I said.

"Why?" Phoenix asked.

"I need her to do me a favor." I answered. Phoenix sighed.

"Be careful. I'll give her Cookie. I'll make sure that the boys are banned from ringside. I'd leave Frankie but it wouldn't be fair." Phoenix said.

"Thank you." I said. Phoenix nodded and headed back to the announce table.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Selena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Frankie had been a pain. The first thing he told me when we arrived was to not kill Cookie. I stood up when the boys walked into the locker room. Allen had an ice pack on his head.

"Where's Kayla?" I asked.

"She was talking to Phoenix last time I saw her." Robert answered. I looked up when Mikaela walked in.

"Lena can I talk to you outside?" She asked. I nodded my head. It was weird that she wasn't going to go see to Allen. I followed her out to the hall. She walked away from the locker room and I was confused.

"What's up?" I asked.

"You have her next week." She answered.

"I have who?" I asked.

"Cookie. The boys are banned from ringside but you have her." Mikaela replied.

"Why do I get a feeling there is a catch." I mused.

"Because I want to talk to Ric and Hernandez alone. No boys to back me up." Mikaela said. I sighed.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Keep them busy and away from the TV." Mikaela said. I nodded my head.

"Don't get hurt." I said. She smiled and hugged me. I couldn't help but smile. She was seven years my junior and she seemed to only see the Brightside of things. We walked back to the locker room and I watched as she gravitated to Allen. I stood with my arms crossed as I tried to think of how to end my match next week. Frankie stood in front of me.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"Nothing." I said with a smile.

"What did Kayla want?" He asked.

"Just a girl thing is all." I replied. He shook his head.

"You two are planning something." He said.

"We're Fortune. What do you want from us?" I asked.

"How is Iris doing?" He asked ignoring my question.

"She's okay. She's still worried. She does not like life considering how pissy Karen is about Phoenix's meddling." I replied.

"Yeah well Karen should know she's only doing what is best." Frankie said. I shrugged and sighed.

"That wasn't a good sigh." Frankie said.

"Just thinking about things I guess." I said.

"You want to tell me?" He asked.

"Maybe later." I answered. I watched as Mikaela attempted to field a call. It was probably from the boys. Of course they were worried. I was worried about next week. Mikaela was playing with a lot of fire. Mikaela had made a lot of Knockout friends but her list of boys' was very small. I was actually kind of worried. What would any of these boys do if Mikaela got hurt? Allen would probably flip his lid. Then again I'm sure Frankie would do the same if that was me doing it. I smiled to myself. This showed how silly we could be. I mean we'd do just about anything to keep our men safe. I don't know why they criticized us. Maybe it was because you don't see a lot of women defending their men. Then again it's what Kayla and I did best.


	4. Sucide Match

Author's Note: Mikaela stands up for Allen. Will it end badly or just okay? Selena finally gets her hands on Cookie. Will Frankie have to pull her off when it ends? Thank you to coolchic79260 for reviewing…not exactly going to follow Impact. The next one should follow Impact better.

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs in this. The rest belongs to TNA.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~March 3rd, 2011 Fortune Locker Room (Selena's POV)~~~~~~~~

I was alone in the Fortune locker room. I looked up when Phoenix walked in.

"Hey Lena I need to know what entrance music you want to use." Phoenix said.

"Crazy Possessive. I figured that would be obvious." I said.

"I thought so but I have to ask." Phoenix said.

"So when is Kayla going on?" Phoenix asked.

"Almost right before my match." I said. Phoenix nodded her head.

"Okay I'll go make sure everything is set up for you." Phoenix said as she left. I went to my back and opened it. Frankie hadn't realized I'd smuggled my wrestling gear out of the house. It was a black bikini top with deep red ribbon x's along the front and black boy shorts with the same deep red ribbons in x's at the front.

I heard someone's throat clear and I closed my eyes before I turned around. There was Frankie.

"Is that your wrestling gear?" Frankie asked. I gave a shallow nod.

"Who are you wrestling?" He asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Cookie." I answered.

"Selena are you sure about that?" Frankie asked.

"I'm positive. I need to stick up for myself and you." Selena said. Frankie smiled.

"Okay. What are you going to do about Robbie?" He asked.

"You guys are banned from ringside." I answered. He nodded his head.

"Just to let you know that I'm there for you." He said. I smiled at him.

"Where are Robert, James, and Allen?" I asked.

"They should be here." Frankie said as he walked toward me. I was going through my bag again when a small whistle sounded.

"Looks like one little lady is wrestling tonight." James said.

"Yeah against Cookie." I said. I noticed the look on Allen's face.

"What's up Allen?" I asked.

"Mikaela's being overly quiet and I'm worried about her." Allen answered.

"She'll be fine. Allen you've got to trust her." I said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mikaela's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was in Chris's locker room. I was in a pair of jeans and a tank top. Chris was tapping my hands up for me.

"Thanks Chris." I said.

"No problem Mikaela. You want to tell me what you're doing?" He asked.

"No because you could tell Fortune." I answered. Chris sighed.

"This can't be good whatever it is." Chris said as he finished tapping up my wrists.

"You'll see." I said as I kissed him once on the cheek and left. I walked toward Gorilla. Selena's match was right after this. We were early on in the day. I walked out to "Sweet Tooth".

"Mikaela looks likes she's on a mission." Mike said.

"It could be a suicide mission." Taz said.

"Don't sell my sister short Taz." Phoenix said. I took the mike for Val and got into the ring. I waited until my music stopped.

"RIC! HERNANDEZ! Get out here right now." I yelled. Ric's music hit and he walked out with Hernandez. They came toward the ring and I backed up.

"Who do you think you are demanding we come out here?" Ric asked.

"I think I'm defending my family." I said. I felt the ring dip a little and looked at Ric's face. I half turned and saw Crimson. I was confused but I went on.

"You crossed the line when you attacked A.J. and guess what I don't play nicely." I said as I took the few steps until I was standing in front of Ric.

"You think you're hot stuff don't you?" Ric asked. I shrugged.

"No. I think I'll take you down." I said. I slapped him and then I brought my left knee up and kneed him. I was prepared for Hernandez to jump me but Crimson held him off. I smiled at him until Hernandez knocked him away. I had to watch Flair who was just getting back up. I heard Fortune's music hit and I knew instantly that I was in trouble. Before Fortune got into the ring Crimson had moved to block me from Hernandez but he moved and Hernandez clocked me in the jaw. I hit mat and was shell shocked.

"Mikaela!" Allen cried as he slid in next to me. I blinked up at him.

"How many fingers am I holding?" He asked holding two fingers up. I held up four fingers. It hurt to talk and I was seeing double.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know she was there." Crimson said.

"It's fine." Allen said.

"Allen you get out of the ring." James said. I saw Allen's face disappear and I felt a pair of arms scoop me up. I was passed over the ropes into another pair of arms until I was finally in Allen's arms. I weakly wrapped an arm around his shoulders and put my face in his neck.

"Mikaela, If I wasn't concerned for you safety I'd be laying into you right now." Allen said as he continued up the ramp. I offered a weak smile that he couldn't see. I hadn't meant to cause him pain but I needed to protect him my own way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Selena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had disappeared behind the changing curtain and Storm had turned on the ring feed. The boys had left immediately. I slipped on a black micro-mini skirt over my boy shorts. I had on my knee pads and black wrestling boots. I pulled on my black jean jacket and made sure my blonde hair was curled. I walked out and headed toward Gorilla. I wanted to know how Mikaela was doing but I needed to worry about my match first. I got the nod and I headed out. "Crazy Possessive" was playing.

"First she is part of Fortune from Cameron, North Carolina Black Widow." JB said. I got into the ring and noticed the worried look on Phoenix's face.

"This is a grudge match. There is a code I expect my Knockout's to follow and Cookie broke it. So Selena is out for blood." Phoenix said. I couldn't help but smile. I unzipped my coat and handed it to Val. Cookie's music played and I glared at her. She would regret ever touching Frankie.

"Her opponent from the Jersey Shore Cookie." JB said. I crossed my arms over my chest and waited. If Cookie wasn't afraid of me before she better be now. I was glad they had given me Brian Hebner instead of Jackson James.

Cookie got into the ring and I smiled. Brian rang the bell and I lounged at her. I took her down to the mat and slammed her head into the mat a few times. I moved away before Brian pulled me away. She got up and I kicked her once squarely in the midriff. I'm not one to get overconfident but she caught me off guard and took me to the mat. I'm not a fan of being on my back in the ring. She got in a couple of bunches to my face before I rolled us over. I got up and kicked her once in the midsection. We wrestled hard for a while but then I decided I wanted to do something spectacular. I picked her up and hit her first with the Wave of the Future. Everyone suspected me to go for the pin but I wasn't ready for that yet. I picked Cookie up again and hit her with the Makeover. I went for the pin and got the three count. I got my hand raised and glared holes through Cookie.

"The winner of the match Black Widow." JB said. I had my back turned and I didn't watch my back and then I'm face forward on the mat. I rolled around and covered my face. I looked up and saw to my shock Robbie. Crap. I was tempted to knee him but I heard someone come down the ramp and shove him off. I got to my feet and saw Frankie beating the crap out of him. I crossed the ring and tugged on his waist.

"Frankie stop." I said. He stopped and looked at me.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine. He just surprised me is all." I answered. Frankie took my face in his hand to make sure. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and we got out of the ring. I grabbed my jacket and we headed toward Fortune's locker room.

"How is Mikaela?" I asked.

"She's fine. Her jaw hurts but its not broken otherwise she's fine." Frankie answered.

"How is Allen holding up?" I asked.

"He's a bit pissed because she did it." Frankie said.

"Is he mad at me?" I asked.

"He doesn't know you were involved." Frankie answered with a smile. We walked into Fortune's locker room and noticed that Mikaela was curled up on the couch asleep.

"Great match." Allen muttered.

"Allen she did it because she felt it was the right thing to do." I said.

"I know but she's hurt." Allen said.

"Allen she's a trooper. She's an Eldio and they're tough." I said.

"I know but I'm worried." Allen said. I smiled.

"I think she knew what she was getting into when she went out there." I said.

"I know but I think she was insane for doing it." Allen said.

"She slapped Ric Flair…well she also kneed him." I said. Allen smiled and looked at his wife.

"Even though she hasn't always liked walking with you Allen there is one thing she follows." I said.

"What?" Allen asked.

"My Fortune My Immortal. Keep him safe and the world will keep spinning." I said. Allen smiled and stood up. He hugged me.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"Anytime." I said.

"You should go take a shower." James said.

"I planned on it." I said as I went to go take a shower. Even though Mikaela had gotten clocked I think this all turned out okay. I got a piece of Cookie but I had a feeling that those two idiots weren't done with Frankie and I.


	5. Some Things Aren't Worth It

Author's Note: Mikaela deals with her fallout from last week? Selena gets her hands on Cookie and Jersey Shore's Angelina. Can she work with the Beautiful People? Thank you to coolchic79260 for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs in this. The rest belongs to TNA.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Thursday March 10th, 2011 Fortune Locker Room (Mikaela's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~

Yeah Allen was pissed. It wasn't too bad. My cheek was bruised and the doctor said it was nothing. You couldn't tell because Madison had done my makeup. Madison Jarrett not Rayne. I looked up when I saw Selena walk in.

"You okay?" Selena asked.

"I'm okay my jaw hurts but that's understandable. How does it feel to still be in your home state?" I asked.

"It's great. I'm not sure how I'll work out teaming with Love and Sky but I'll do my best." Selena answered. I smiled and it hurt.

"You worried about Allen?" Selena asked.

"A little. Something's going to go wrong." I answered.

"Be positive." Selena said. I nodded my head. I stood and stretched. I was in a Fortune shirt and a pair of jeans. Selena was going through her bag.

"What are you wearing to the ring?" I asked.

"Probably one of the Fortune shirts and a pair of shorts." Selena answered. I nodded my head and the boys walked in.

"How's your cheek?" Robert asked.

"It's fine. Just a bruise." I answered.

"A bruise you shouldn't have gotten." Allen muttered.

"Love you to baby." I said with a smile. Allen rolled his eyes and we settled back to watch the show. I froze when Hernandez called me out. I didn't look at the rest of Fortune and headed toward the ring. I was handed a mike and I got into the ring.

"What?" I asked.

"How's your cheek?" He asked.

"Its fine you didn't break it." I answered with a smile.

"You must think you're hot stuff calling us out. What makes you think you can do that?" He asked.

"The fact that I can take you." I replied.

"Why do you think that?" He asked.

"Because Phoenix is my sister and she taught me some tricks to take the boys down other then the low blow. That and if you hit me not only will Fortune come down and kick you're a** but Matt Morgan and Crimson." I answered with a smile.

"You really think you're tough don't you?" He asked.

"Yeah I do." I replied.

"What would you do if I hit you?" He asked. I laughed.

"I'd let you hit me and watch the carnage." I answered. I was being way to cocky but I don't care. I actually offered him my cheek. He shook his head and I took the opportunity to get out of the ring. I smiled.

"Kayla you're going to be the death of me." Phoenix said.

"I don't try." I said. Phoenix smiled and I walked back into the locker room. Allen held me close.

"I'm going to lock you somewhere eventually." Allen said.

"You've said that before." I said.

"I mean it if you keep tempting fate like that." Allen said. I laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Love you too." I said.

"You two some days." Selena said.

"I want to help you but you won't let me will you?" I asked.

"No you stay back here." Allen said as he walked out. I sighed and sat in my chair.

"You look like someone just stole your chocolate." James said.

"I feel like it." I muttered. Robert chuckled and I looked up when Selena walked in dressed in a Fortune t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

"Are you excited to get a hold of Cookie again?" I asked.

"I am but Frankie doesn't like it." Selena answered. I chuckled and we watched Allen's so call three way Street Fight. I knew it wasn't going to go well but I couldn't help the fear that they might break a bone. I looked up when Frankie put a hand on my shoulder.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I don't know." I whispered.

"He'll be okay trust me." Frankie said. I smiled.

"Thank you." I whispered. The moment the match ended I headed toward Gorilla to meet him. I hugged him.

"You'll get them." I whispered.

"I know." Allen said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Selena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Some days it wasn't worth it. Well it was when I can get my hands on the Jersey Shore idiots. I smiled to myself as I walked toward Gorilla. It would be good to get in on this match. I mean I was shocked that Love and Sky had come to me. I was still excited to be in North Carolina. This was home for me. I walked out to Whine Up.

"Their partner from Cameron, North Carolina she is part of Fortune Black Widow." JB said. I got into the ring and glared at Cookie. I got out of the ring with Love. Winter was standing ringside and I wasn't sure about her. Velvet seems to be winning until Rosita and Sarita try to get involved. I get into the ring and take Cookie to the floor while Love does the same with Sarita. I heard someone hit the ring and looked up to see Robbie in the ring holding Velvet. Angelina and Cookie seemed to be ready to hit Velvet until I got into the ring. I took both girls down and Velvet got out. Robbie went to grab me but I hit him with Fate's Kiss and pushed him out of the ring. Velvet picked up the win with an inside cradle over Angelina. I smiled.

"The winners of the match Angelina Love, Velvet Sky, and Black Widow." JB said. I nodded to the girls and walked toward the back. I barely passed the curtain before Frankie was there. I smiled at him and wrapped an arm around his waist. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I couldn't help but think how easy life had gotten. Blair and Jay had two beautiful kids and a great marriage, Jackson was hoping to get engaged to Gail eventual, and Serena was having a great time with Garrett. We walked into Fortune's locker room and caught the look from Mikaela. She looked like she'd seen a ghost.

"What's wrong Kayla?" I asked.

"Next week I have to face Hernandez." She answered.

"On your own?" I asked.

"Yeah. It's Eric's way of putting me in my place." Mikaela said as she stood up.

"It'll end okay." I said.

"Glad you have that feeling." Allen said.

"Are you doubting her?" I asked.

"No, I'm worried." Allen replied. I nodded my head.

"You know I'll bet you anything that Crimson and Morgan will back her up." I said.

"I know but I'm still worried." Allen said.

"We could always talk to Phoenix and make Kayla use a replacement of one of those two." I suggested. Allen looked at me like I had just given him an idea.

"That's perfect." He said. I shook my head and chuckled. I couldn't wait to see how well it was going to go over. Mikaela had always been the strong spirited one. I chuckled to myself and settled into a chair and watched the rest of the show. Phoenix seemed to have so much on her mind. Especially with the boys' birthday coming up. I didn't know what we were going to get them even. I titled my head and realized that I'd get to see Serena again. It had been a while since I had seen her. I wanted to know how she was doing. I couldn't help but wonder if Karen had been invited. Considering that Karen and Phoenix didn't like each other right now. It had something to do with Joslyn wanting to live with Phoenix instead of at home.

I looked up when someone cleared their throat. James was looking at me weird.

"What Storm?" I asked.

"You have this look like you're plotting something." James said.

"No just trying to figure out what to get the Orton boys for their seventh birthday." I said.

"Crap what are we going to get them?" James asked as he looked at Robert.

"What do they like?" Robert asked.

"They like Monster Trucks. Joey has a liking for Grave Digger, Kyl likes Iron Outlaw and Bounty Hunter, and Adrian likes Maximum Destruction." Mikaela answered.

"They like normal seven year old boy things. Mostly cars though." Allen said.

"Hm. We'll think of something." Robert said.

"Guys. How are we going to integrate with all of the WWE guys?" I asked.

"It's going to be better then Marie's party." Frankie said. He had a point. Marie's party had been very awkward because you could see the division between the two companies. We couldn't do that with the boys because they were older than one. I nodded my head and saw that it was the tag match. I figured it wouldn't go well. Yeah I had that match pegged. Sometimes I didn't get Ken. He was a very strange man.

"I think it's time we head home." Frankie said.

"Yup." I answered.


	6. Heartbreak and Street Fights

Author's Note: Mikaela has to deal with teaming with Angelina and Matt against Rosita, Sarita, and Hernandez, and her world comes crashing down. Selena just tries to keep her family together. Thank you to coolchic79260 for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs in this. The rest belongs to TNA.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Thursday March 17th, 2011 Fortune Locker Room (Selena's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~

I was sitting in the locker room. Mikaela had run to see Angelina about their tag match. I didn't like the feeling of today. I was pacing and Frankie caught me around the waist and pulled me into his lap. I buried my face in his neck.

"Have a seat." He said.

"I'm worried." I whispered.

"It'll be just fine Lena. Everything will be okay." He said.

"Come on guys it's time to go out there." Allen said as he walked into the locker room with his arm around Mikaela's waist. Mikaela smiled at me. We went out. I was in a pair of skin tight jeans and a tank top while Mikaela was in a mini skirt and a halter top. We stood behind Fortune. We'd be there for them no matter what. I caught the look of uncertainty on Mikaela's face when Allen was put into the match. She didn't doubt his strength but she worried about him. There was so much that rode on everyone's matches. I walked to the back with Mikaela and she caught the one look on my face.

"Guys we'll be back we've got to use the restroom." Mikaela said as she pulled me away and headed toward the bathroom. Mikaela had barely closed the door before I vaulted for a toilet.

"Is it something you ate?" Mikaela asked as she followed after me and held my hair. I shrugged my shoulders. I took a piece of toilet paper and wiped my mouth.

"I don't know." I whispered.

"You tell Frankie yet?" Mikaela asked.

"No, besides he doesn't need to know." I answered. Mikaela looked at me in the mirror. She helped me settle my blonde hair back on my shoulders.

"I've got a test in my duffel in case you need it." Mikaela said.

"I might use it." I said.

"Go ahead. I need to go get ready." Mikaela said. I nodded and looked at her. Why was she carrying a pregnancy test around? I knew that Allen and she were still in that phase of their relationship but they weren't that stupid. I suppose it might be a precaution. I walked out and toward Fortune's locker room. I had barely made it through the door when I heard the unmistakable voice of Winter.

"Look lady get out of our locker room." Allen said.

"Allen I've got this." I said as I moved to step in front of Winter.

"Okay sweetheart. One get out of my locker room and two back off my girl." I growled.

"You think Mikaela can defend Angelina?" Winter asked.

"I know she can besides she's not in it for Angelina. This is between Mikaela and Hernandez." I answered. Winter walked out and I turned around with my hands settled on my hips.

"Stupid woman." I muttered. Allen looked about ready to argue with me but a look from me cut him off.

"Next time physically push her out." I said as I walked over to Mikaela's duffel. I wouldn't pocket the test but I wanted to know which pocket it was in. I looked up when Mikaela walked back in. She was in a pair of skin tight jeans and a tank top.

"You just missed Winter." I said with a smile.

"Good lord. Phoenix has enough on her plate without Winter causing issues." Mikaela muttered. I nodded my head.

"You ready for your match Kayla?" James asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Mikaela said.

"You want me to tape your wrists?" Allen asked. Mikaela shook her head and showed her wrists.

"Sabin caught me in the halls and he tapped them for me." Mikaela answered. I smiled. Chris Sabin was almost family to Mikaela. For the simple fact that Madison was dating Chris.

"Ain't that sweet." I said with a smile. Mikaela gave Allen a hug and they left. I settled onto Frankie's lap to watch Mikaela's match. He wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned his chin on my shoulder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mikaela's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was nervous as hell. I knew Winter would be on the floor and that scared me. Allen gave me a kiss and I walked out to Sweet Tooth.

"Their partner from the Other Side of Darkness she is part of Fortune Mikaela." JB said. I took a breath and nodded to both Matt and Angelina. When the match starts I end up with Rosita but that's fine with me. I kick her butt. I love street fights. Hell someone actually handed me a steel chair. I hit her a few times with it before she shoves me into the guardrail. I hold the back of my head and bite my lip. I stagger up to see Sarita and Rosita on Morgan's back. He gets them off and I slide in. I hit Rosita with a Styles Clash and pick up the victory for us. Morgan nodded at me and raised my hand. I smiled at him.

"Told you you'd get the Clash eventually." Morgan said. I smiled. I hadn't mastered the Clash until a week ago. I had been working on it when Morgan was Fortune.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." I said. I was still celebrating when Morgan got attacked from behind. Angelina and I wanted him out of the ring. They had Morgan on the ground and Hernandez walked over to me. When Morgan got back up they literally threw us across the ring and I landed on my feet. I looked at Morgan. We got up on the ropes and I dared them to go back to the ring. I also got Morgan to calm back down. I got out of the ring and I walked toward Allen. I gave him a quick kiss.

"Good luck out there." I said.

"You mastered it finally." He said. I nodded and headed toward Fortune's locker room. I walked in and took a seat in a steel chair. I started peeling the tape off of my wrists.

"You finally nailed it Kayla." James said. I smiled and nodded my head. It felt so good to nail the Styles Clash. I had been working on it for so long. I was really hoping that Allen would win. I watched as RVD and Anderson had that weird double pin. Allen and Ray went at it and I looked at Frankie who had taken Selena off his lap. I vaulted to my feet when Flair came out. I was out the door before I saw the ending. I heard the rest of Fortune behind me. I skidded to a stop outside the ramp. Frankie, Robert, and James nodded to me and we walked out. My heart jumped to my throat. I looked up at Phoenix who had her hand clenched into fists and tears in her eyes. Frankie hurried down to him. I just jumped off the stage and glared at both Ray and Flair. I walked to Frankie's side. He pulled me into a hug. I closed my eyes. Tears were forming. I hadn't seen what happened but my heart was broken. I could hear Frankie asking Phoenix what happened. When she answered my knees buckled. Frankie called for Robert who easy scooped me up and held me. I didn't care how weak it looked. I cried into his chest. Robert physically carried me into the ambulance. I wasn't coherent enough to answer any of the questions but James and Robert were.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Selena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had taken the test and was walking back to the locker room with it safely hidden. I opened the door to see Frankie grabbing our bags.

"Frankie what's wrong?" I asked.

"Allen was powerbombed through a table from the top of the stage." He answered.

"What?" I asked my eyes widened.

"How is Mikaela?" I asked.

"She's in hysterics. She's with Robert and James on the way to the hospital." Frankie answered. I shook my head.

"She doesn't need that right now." I said as I helped him grab the bags. We went to the car to meet them. I luckily had Mikaela's phone so when the boys' called I answered it. Luckily they'd call back. I looked at Frankie. He was as tense as I'd seen him in a while.

"We'll be okay." I whispered as I laid one hand on his knee.


	7. Decisions and New Talent

Author's Note: Mikaela isn't completely there. She wants everything to be okay and decides whether or not to go after Ray on her own. Selena tries to deal with everything. Not only that but all the new talent is starting to get nosy. Thank you to coolchic79260 for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs in this. The rest belongs to TNA.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Thursday March 24th, 2011 Backstage Hallway (Mikaela's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~

I was walking around backstage. Robert had his arm round my shoulders. I was completely out of it. I blinked when I ran into somebody and a small delicate female oof came out of the way. I shook my head and helped the woman up. She had wavy brown hair that reached her mid back and olive toned skin.

"I'm so sorry; I wasn't watching where I was going. My escort here didn't say anything either." I said as I pulled her up.

"No problem. Are you Mikaela?" She asked.

"Yhea." I said.

"I'm Athena Sawyer. It's a pleasure to meet you." She said with a smile.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"I'm going to get her back to the locker room if you don't mind." Robert said.

"No, of course not." Athena said. Robert nodded and led me to the locker room. I wanted to be at home right now but Ajay, Avery, and Albey had talked me into going. I heard the door open and Robert put me into a chair.

"What is with all the new talent walking around?" Robert asked.

"Ask Orton." Frankie said.

"It's her attempt of getting control of her company." I whispered. Everyone turned to look at me. I saw Selena's blonde hair and blue eyes looking at me.

"Are you sure?" She asked. I nodded.

"She wants to assert her dominance. Once she has her twins you and I both know everyone who has ever hurt her family is going to wish they hadn't." I said with a smile. Selena looked over her shoulder.

"Ray might be first on her list." Selena whispered.

"He will be." I said. Selena looked back at me.

"You want to take a nap?" Selena asked. I glared at her.

"You guys are lucky I don't want Ray and Flair like I did when Hernandez attacked Allen." I hissed. Selena nodded her head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Selena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This wasn't good. Mikaela shouldn't be here. She wasn't in it. I didn't say anything.

"I'm going to go take a breather." I said. I walked out of the locker room and headed toward Immortal's locker room. When all else failed it was time to go talk to Iris. I knocked on the door and Iris smiled at me.

"Hey Lena is something wrong?" Iris asked.

"Bischoff still trying to pass you around?" I asked.

"No. He finally stopped." Iris answered.

"Ray been hanging around?" I asked.

"Yeah." Iris muttered.

"Tell him we'll be seeing him around." I said. Iris nodded her head.

"Take care of yourself." I said. She smiled and I walked back to Fortune's locker room. I opened the door and noticed the look on the faces of the boys.

"What?" I asked.

"Ric has a challenge for us." Frankie said. I sighed and groaned when a knock sounded on the door. I opened it and looked at the two knockouts in front of me. One had wavy blonde hair that feel two inches past her shoulders and grey eyes. The other had wavy brown hair that was the same length and hazel eyes.

"What can I do for you?" I asked.

"We just wanted to introduce ourselves. We're eventually going to be part of Fortune." The blonde said. I held back my groan.

"I'm Brianna Payne and this is my sister Celeste Bryne." The blonde said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Selena." I said.

"Is this a bad time?" Celeste asked. I could hear the Irish accent on her and I nodded my head.

"We're not exactly at full strength. I'll give you a better introduction later." I said.

"Okay." Brianna said. They left and I closed the door.

"Why does no one ask us about adding to Fortune?" I asked.

"Actually they did. Phoenix talked to us about it." Frankie said.

"Then why does no one tell me?" I asked.

"It slipped our minds. We were going to tell you last week but with what happened to Allen it fell away." Robert said. I sighed and settled back to watch the program. When Flair called the boys out I tensed. I went out with them but see Mikaela had heard Ray's voice and she'd become herself again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mikaela's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Never doubt how focused I could be. We were hiding out to confront Flair. Something wasn't clicking. Flair had said four to three but there were only three of them. When Frankie went after Ray I did the same thing. I didn't mind attacking him. There was quite a bit of pent up aggression and it felt good. Selena touched my arm and we stood back when the guys were in the ring. For some reason they didn't want me in the ring with them. I crossed my arms over my chest. My heart jumped to my throat when Abyss came back. I looked to Selena who had just about the same look as I did.

I noticed the way she wrapped one arm around her stomach and my heart stopped. We got the boys out of the ring and headed to the back.

"This is why they want to add two more." I said as I helped both James and Robert. Selena absently nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Selena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sooner we get to the back the better. I needed to make sure everyone was still okay. Mikaela had shown her usual spunk again. For that I was grateful. Why did I not think it would be a trap the moment the numbers were off? I shook my head and made sure everyone was settled. I looked at Mikaela who was back to her usual self now. I wouldn't release the reigns to her yet. As Allen's wife she was in essence the co-leader but she was off and that scared me. I sank into the chair. Some days I wondered if it was worth it. I watched the RVD and Anderson match. I didn't mind the brawl at the end. The fact it continued actually worried me. Something was going to go horribly wrong somewhere. Heck maybe they'd make it a triple threat for the title. Once the show was over everyone gathered their stuff and we headed back to the hotel. Mikaela would be going straight home. Luckily Phoenix was giving her that ride.


	8. Number Games

Author's Note: Mikaela is back. She is still in a bad mood though. Will Selena have to do something drastic to keep the peace? Low and behold Mikaela has words with the new Knockouts that are supposed to be joining Fortune. Thank you to coolchic79260 for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs in this. The rest belongs to TNA.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Thursday March 31st, 2011 Backstage hallway (Selena's POV)~~~~~~~

We were just arriving. It was good to see Mikaela back to her normal state. I could see the hooded rage though. She still wanted Ray's blood. I knew we weren't going to stop her. We might protect her though because she'd need it. I was really hoping things would go off without a hitch today. We really didn't need another incident. I was standing next to Frankie as we arrived. It was halfway through the show so we didn't really have much to worry about.

"Kayla what are you going to do with the new Knockouts?" I asked. Mikaela smiled at me.

"I don't know yet. Let's get everything back to a semblance of normal and I'll deal with it." Mikaela replied. Oh yeah it was good to not be the co-leader anymore. Besides Mikaela was better at handling the little problems then I was. I wanted to be kept out of them most of the time. We settled into the locker room and Mikaela started to make sure that everyone was comfortable. She flipped on the TV and we heard about the cage match.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mikaela's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had just been shell-shocked last week. I mean I didn't like to see Allen hurt. I figured something would be off when it came to the cage match. I left the boys to watch and went to go find Brianna and Celeste. They had to be somewhere. I found them in the Knockout locker room.

"Okay has anyone told you guys when you're supposed to join Fortune?" I asked.

"No, they said whenever you guys were ready." Brianna said. I sighed.

"I'll get back to you once I talk to my boys but keep on your toes." I said as I walked away. I was tempted to go see Phoenix but I needed to get back. Something big was going to happen. I was walking back toward the locker room when Selena walked toward me.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Just came to find you to make sure you hadn't gotten jumped." Selena said. I smiled at her.

"Hey I noticed you took the test what did it say?" I asked.

"I didn't look at it until we got back to the hotel. It didn't show the result anymore." Selena said.

"I can lend you another one if you want it." I suggested.

"Just leave it. We'll figure it out eventually." Selena said. We walked back into the locker room. The boys were talking.

"What's wrong?" I asked. They filled me in and then I noticed the camera approaching so the boys said that we'd have Rob's back but they did the number thing again. They were three of them but they said four. I was confused. We settled into chairs to watch the match. When it ended we got up and started toward Gorilla. We weren't going to go out yet but eventually the boys hit the ring and we walked out behind them. We were still on the ramp watching the boys when we saw Flair close and lock the door. I was in jeans and an AJ Styles t-shirt as well as three inch heels. We got down to the side of the cage. Then the boys started to lose some of their edge and I started to climb the side of the cage but Selena pulled me down.

"No. Let them do it." Selena said. I couldn't watch. Then Frankie got busted opened and I was worried. I wanted to do something to help but I couldn't. Then I saw Daniels climb the side of the cage and help. I breathed a sigh of relief. We got the caged unlocked and Selena was immediately at Frankie's side. I helped the rest of them and we went back to our locker room. I was worried about the boys.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Selena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm glad I had stopped Kayla from going in the cage but I was concerned with Frankie's cut. I couldn't believe him sometimes. We were back in the locker room and they were talking about building the company. I knew they had so I wasn't going to argue with them. I was glad when the medic came and started cleaning Frankie up. I needed to go home and rest. It had been a very long day. I really needed to figure out what was going on. The boys had done that stupid number thing and then forgotten to tell us about Daniels. I hated when they did that. I mean honestly they could at least fill us every once in a while. I was also tempted to kick Frankie's butt myself for getting hurt. I really needed to try another test and see what it said. I mean honestly I was getting tired of worrying about it. Frankie was starting to get worried because I was losing my breakfast most mornings.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mikaela's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once the camera had disappeared I hugged Christopher.

"It's been so long." I said.

"I remember when I was trying to use you against Allen. You've certainly moved up in the world." He said. I smiled at him.

"Of course I have." I said.

"Guys we need to have a talk." I said.

"Uh-oh. If this is about not telling you about Daniels we had a good reason." Frankie said.

"No, it's about the two new members of Fortune." I said.

"What about them?" James asked.

"We need to decide when we welcome them in." I replied.

"Let's do it next week." Robert said.

"Okay. It should be doable. By the way I hope you boys know what you're doing." I said.

"We always know." Christopher said. I smiled. The medic had finished.

"Let's go back to the hotel and get some sleep." I suggested.

"Probably a good idea." Selena said. We gathered our stuff up and headed toward the hotel.


	9. Erratic Actions

Author's Note: Mikaela stands firmly for Fortune. She makes sure that everything goes off without a hitch and gets a measure of revenge on Ray. Selena just tries to keep any semblance of peace especially when the new Knockouts cause tension in the ranks. Thank you to coolchic79260 for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs in this. The rest belongs to TNA.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Thursday April 7th, 2011 Fortune Locker Room(Mikaela's POV)~~~~~~~

I was dressed in a pair of grey slacks and a dark blue blouse. I had my hair curled and my makeup was done.

"Kayla you have a hot date you haven't told Allen about?" Christopher asked as he smiled at me.

"I've got to look my best." I said with a smile. Phoenix had gotten me a French manicure too. I didn't know how useful that would be later tonight. I looked around at Fortune. Frankie was holding Selena, Robert and James were obviously checking out Celeste and Brianna. Christopher was standing by me. He put his arm around my shoulders.

"Everything will be okay Jones." He said. My breath caught at that. I looked at him to see the smile on his face. Normally he stuck to calling me Mikaela or Kayla but Jones was new. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay let's go we're ready." I said as I turned on my kitten heels and walked away. Daniels walked next to me. I could hear Celeste and Brianna talking.

"Why does she get to call the shots?" Brianna asked.

"Hush your mouth. Mikaela is your leader and you should really watch what you say." Selena hissed. I smiled to myself. Selena was going to have a very hard time with this. We got out to the ring and I easily kept pace with Daniels. I could see my sister sitting at the announce table with a big smile on her face.

"Oh she's already started it." I whispered. Daniels gives me a weird look and we get into the ring. I stay close to Daniels resting my hand on back. When Immortal came out my hand reflexively tensed on Christopher's back.

"Easy there Jones." He whispered. I eased up on his back and when Ray got into Daniels's face the tension returned. I looked at Daniels and he smiled. I slapped Ray across the face and the brawl started. Selena made sure to get out of the ring. Selena had Frankie's title, Brianna had Robert's, and Celeste had James's title. I got out of the ring and Selena walked over to me.

"Way to go Mikaela." She said. I nodded my head and agreed with the ruling of the Ray and Daniels match. We got back into the ring. I leaned against the ropes by Daniels. I wanted to get my hands on him but I'd let the Fortune boys handle it for now. We go to the back and we had just walked into locker room when someone patted me on the back. I turned around to see Frankie.

"You're going to get yourself hurt, but we're proud of you." Frankie said. I smiled.

"Not yet." I muttered as I settled into a chair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Selena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was still a bit pissed off by Brianna's comment about Mikaela. She didn't have the right to say anything about her. Then again Mikaela was the one who started the brawl. I looked at Daniels who had a smile on his face.

"We're in this together Kayla." I said. She nodded her head. We settled around the TV to watch the show. We looked up when the door opened. In strode Phoenix with what looked like a contract in her hands.

"Bischoff and Hogan are complete idiots." She said.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"They signed me my half of the company blindly." She replied.

"So you pulled a Bischoff-Carter thing." Mikaela said. Phoenix nodded her head and handed the contract to Daniels.

"You mind signing that?" Phoenix asked. Daniels looked at Phoenix and nodded his head.

"Don't worry I had my lawyers look that over extensively." Phoenix said with a smile. She must really love her lawyers to do that.

"I trust you." Daniels said as he signed on the dotted line.

"Thank you." Phoenix said as she took the contract.

"You excited for next Friday?" Frankie asked.

"No, try next Monday. Marie came during a RAW show so I get the feeling that the twins will as well." Phoenix replied.

"Then you're going to go spend some time with Shannon at Gas Chamber Ink right?" Mikaela asked. Phoenix nodded her head.

"Lord, he's got me slatted for my ankle tattoo, my side one, the names of the kids and the adding of the dates for them, and on inside of my left bicep my Rabid Wolverine tattoo." Phoenix said.

"That's a lot of ink going onto your body." Robert said.

"I know, but I've always liked tattoos." Phoenix said.

"So what do you two ladies think of the two new ladies?" Phoenix asked.

"Don't ask Selena because she's very unhappy with them." Mikaela said.

"Kitten cane we get you a chair?" James asked.

"That would be nice." Phoenix said as James went to get her a chair. Phoenix got settled into a chair.

"Phoenix what are you going to do if they take you to court?" Robert asked.

"They can try but I made this company. Half of it is mine." Phoenix replied.

"Phoenix, do you really think that all of this will turn out well?" I asked.

"Even if it doesn't Lena all of the guys here already said they'd jump ship once the chances they'll say it again." Phoenix replied.

"How are things between you and Karen?" Mikaela asked. I watched as Phoenix hung her head.

"Don't talk to me about her. She's pissed off at me because I had Joslyn help with the kids. Joslyn wanted away from the wrestling business and I took her right back into it." Phoenix replied. I understood where Phoenix was coming from. Karen could be a real witch to Phoenix. It wasn't just about Joslyn living with them but when Karen found out that Phoenix had Jill's jewelry she flipped a lid. Phoenix had it for one reason. It was for the girls and she wasn't going to let Karen do something stupid with them. We chatted for a little while more before Phoenix stood.

"Good luck out their Daniels." Phoenix said as she went back to the announce table. It was almost time for Daniels match. I looked at Mikaela and something was going on in her head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mikaela's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I felt for my sister. She always put on such a brave face but she is dying inside. Apparently Randy likes to play mind games with her. I was ready to focus to help Daniels though. We walked out for the match. It wasn't a very Lumberjack match because it was just Fortune and Immortal. Selena, Brianna, Celeste, and I stood to one side out of the way. I had my hands clenched behind my back because I was worried about Daniels because he was winning some times and the others getting his butt handed to him. At some point Fortune distracted the ref and Daniels held Ray into the ropes. I quickly crossed toward him and slapped him again. This time my nails hit flesh and scratched enough that a few drops of blood appeared on Ray's face. I then went back to my place. We watched the match. When the ref was once again distracted by brawl Hogan came out hit Daniel's with a chain wrapped around his fist.

That was all she wrote and Ray picked up the win. I gritted my teeth and then realized he touched his cheek where I had inadvertently scratched him.

"You're next princess." He said.

"Bring it on. I'm not afraid of you." I said.

"Mikaela not now." Selena said. I nodded my head and we gathered everyone up and headed toward the back. I knew we had a plan for next Thursday but everything was going to be up in limbo until we did. I looked around and took a quick category of any possible injuries.

"Are we all okay?" I asked.

"We're okay." They said.

"You've got a wicked slap on you." Robert said. I smiled.

"It works better with my French manicure." I said.

"I think we call it a night." Selena said. I nodded my head.

"We're going to need it for next Thursday and Lockdown." I said.

"You're getting too involved." Brianna said.

"Are you telling me what I shouldn't do?" I asked as I rested my hands on my hips.

"No, I'm just saying you should leave it to the boys." Brianna said.

"You watch your husband get powerbombed through a table and put on the injured list and then talk to me." I hissed.

"If you can't respect us you can get out." Selena said.

"Brianna, you need to stop." Celeste said. Brianna looked at Celeste and nodded.

"It's time we head home. We all need our sleep." I said as I turned and left. Those girls would have to learn their place soon or I'd show them it myself.


	10. Man Advantage or Not

Author's Note: Lockdown is approaching and it's time to see what everyone has got. Fortune should be ready. Thank you to coolchic79260 for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs in this. The rest belongs to TNA.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Thursday April 14th, 2011 Fortune Locker Room(Selena's POV)~~~~~~~

It was the day where we'd get the man advantage or not. Everything was still loud because we had Phoenix's twins for right now. Though the new knockouts had calmed down and wouldn't say anything unless we provoked them. I looked over at Mikaela who was cradling Keith to her chest. Frankie was holding Katra.

"She's beautiful." Frankie whispered. I looked at Mikaela who smiled at me.

"Phoenix likes to think so." Mikaela said.

"Are we ready for tonight?" I asked.

"We are." Daniels said.

"Something doesn't feel right." I whispered.

"It'll be fine Selena." James said. I nodded my head and blinked when Frankie put Katra in my arms. Her eyes opened and she reached up and grabbed a lock of curly blonde hair. Her fingers wrapped around it and she smiled. Frankie kissed me on the forehead.

"I think that you two should have one of your own." Robert said. I looked up at him and a blush instantly flooded my cheeks.

"Hey guys we need to stay focused. Lockdown is this Sunday." Mikaela said.

"Yes ma'am." James said. Mikaela set her nephew back into his carrier and stood in the middle of the room.

"Frankie you've facing Matt and you James are facing Abyss. Both of them will push you. Just know with or without the man advantage we will beat them." Mikaela said. I stood up to put Katra back into her carrier.

"Kayla's right. We are Fortune. We will stand strong." I said.

"Let's do this." James said. Mikaela nodded. Looking at Mikaela it looked like everything would be okay. We settled back to watch the show until it was time for Frankie's match. Before we went out we left Keith and Katra with Madison. We walked out and we were ready to be the backup for Frankie but the ref threw us out. We resisted but we eventually left. He also threw out Immortal. Before I left I gave Frankie a quick kiss and a whispered good luck.

"I can't believe this." Brianna muttered.

"Believe it. It's a smart move." Mikaela replied as we walked back to the Fortune locker room to watch the match. I was on my edge of the seat as I watched. Hardy was making a focused attack on his neck and I was worried. I looked at Mikaela and she caught my eye. No one was watching her so she mimed being pregnant and I gave a shallow nod. I had gotten my own test and I just had yet to tell Frankie. Mikaela smiled at me and winked.

Frankie ended up losing the match. We still had a chance though when it came to James or Robert.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mikaela's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Frankie came back we were all vacating the locker room so Selena could talk to him. I also had a feeling that the boys were hiding something from me. I needed to figure out what that was. I looked up when Frankie walked back in. I gave him a smile.

"We'll get them." I said.

"Okay everyone else besides Selena and Frankie we need to uh find something else to do." I said as I stood up and walked out with the rest of Fortune following after me.

"Jones what is this about?" Daniels asked.

"Selena has something to tell Frankie is all." I answered.

"Ah." Daniels said.

"Ah what?" James asked.

"I don't know; it seemed like a smart thing to say." Daniels answered. I chuckled.

"Man, this is why I enjoy hanging out with you guys." I said.

"Okay what are you guys hiding?" I asked.

"We're not hiding anything." Robert said.

"Liars. I'll figure it out eventually." I muttered as we went to catering. I sat down at a table and they fanned out around me.

"We'll do just fine at Lockdown." I said.

"I know we will. We should hopefully get the man advantage." James said.

"I know. You can do it James." I said. James nodded his head.

"So when do you think Phoenix will make her ultimate comeback?" Robert asked.

"Next week after Lockdown." I answered. Robert nodded his head.

"Everything should work out perfectly." Daniels said.

"Hopefully." I said.

"No hopefully about this it will work out perfectly." James said. I smiled. I needed to get their blood flowing again.

"Okay you guys are right. I think they should be done by now." I said as I stood up and headed back toward the locker room. Celeste and Brianna had been thankfully quiet except when Brianna hadn't agreed with being thrown out. I walked toward the locker room and knocked. Frankie opened the door.

"Can we come back?" I asked. He nodded and we walked in.

"Is something wrong?" Celeste asked.

"No, we just had to have a talk." Frankie said. We settled into the locker room.

"Frankie." Selena said as she rested her hands on her hips.

"Yes dear?" He asked.

"Please tell them." Selena responded.

"Selena is going to have a baby." Frankie said.

"Thought so." Daniels said. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Wow, congratulations." Brianna and Celeste said.

"Way to ruin a moment Daniels." James said.

"Anyway, moving on congratulations Lena but we have a slightly bigger fish to fry on our docket." I said.

"Abyss?" Selena asked.

"Partly. Immortal is the other." I replied.

"What about Phoenix?" Frankie asked.

"We've got to back her up." James said.

"Right, we will." I said.

"Let's make it through Lockdown first." Daniels said. I nodded my head.

"You ready James?" I asked.

"Yes. I've got this." James said as he left. We sat down to watch his match. I nodded to Robert. He was going to get changed just in case he had to wrestle Flair. We watched and I was certain Celeste didn't take very deep breaths the entire match. James didn't win the match but I knew that we had something up our sleeves come Lockdown.

"It'll be okay won't it?" Celeste asked.

"Yes. I get a feeling that we'll have something they haven't even thought of." I said. Celeste nodded her head. I looked at Daniels who had a smirk on his face. I was tempted to ask but James was coming back in.

"Don't apologize." I said. I could see it forming.

"We can do this." I said.

"Right we will win no matter what." Selena said.

"Do we really need to watch the rest of the show?" Brianna asked. I looked at the rest of Fortune and they shook their heads.

"Let's go back to the hotel and rest up from Sunday." I said. We gathered our stuff and started toward the hotel. I was going to call Allen when I got back. Phoenix would figure out we left her twins with Chris and Madison when she got ready to leave.


	11. Lockdown Surprises and Threats

Author's Note: Lockdown is here. Fortune has a surprise for Mikaela and everyone is in on it but Mikaela herself. Will she be overjoyed or attempt to kick their butts for it? I don't actually know how the lineup went so I'm making it up as I'm going. Thank you to coolchic79260 for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs in this. The rest belongs to TNA.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sunday April 17th, 2011 Fortune Locker Room (Mikaela's POV)~~~~~~~

We would be sitting here all pay-per-view. We were making sure that the boys were ready for this.

"Remember that everything will be okay." I said.

"We know that." James said.

"I know but I want you guys to remember that." I said.

"Kayla we'll be fine. We've got something up our sleeve that they won't expect." Daniels said.

"I wish you guys would tell me." I said.

"Not a chance." Selena said. I sighed. They were going to be a pain in the butt about this. I'd been trying to get them to tell me all day. I sat down and resigned to sitting quietly to watch the match. I wasn't sure what was going to go on but I hopped that something good would happen. I was amazed when not only Mickie won the title from Rayne but Femme Fatale walked away with the tag titles.

"I'm impressed." Selena said.

"Yes, who knew Devon and Athena had it in them." Brianna said.

"Did ya hear?" Celeste asked.

"Hear what?" I asked.

"Athena is dating Crimson." Brianna answered.

"Oh." I said as we continued to watch. I was sort of pulling for Kurt but of course Karen had gotten involved. I stood up. I was going to make a snack run but they shook their head.

"We'll be fine. We had a big breakfast and a big lunch." Daniels said. I nodded my head. I settled back down.

"We're going with them aren't we?" Brianna asked. I looked to Selena who nodded her head.

"Yes we are." I said.

"Is that a wise idea?" James asked with a nod at Selena.

"I'll be fine." Selena said. We stood. It was almost time so we were going to head out. The boys held their titles and I walked next to Daniels. I was once again in a pair of jeans and an AJ t-shirt. We'd go out bit by bit. I just wanted it to be over. I settled onto a crate to watch the action because Frankie would be going out with Selena first.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Selena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mikaela was going to kill us when she found out. I gave Frankie a quick kiss before he went in and slung his title over my shoulder. I respectfully stepped away from the cage and watched as he wrestled. He'd be on his own for a while because Immortal would end up with two people before another of Fortune came out. I rested my teeth on my bottom lip as Hardy focused on Frankie's neck again. When the next man came out I was praying for anyone but Abyss and Ray. Much to my dismay it was Ray. I was just glad that someone would be coming out to help Frankie next. The sooner the better it seemed. Frankie was doing well but not the best. My head snapped up when Robert's music came on. He had Brianna with him and she got his title. She slung it over her shoulder and stood by me.

"We'll win won't we?" She asked.

"Yes." I answered as I adjusted the X Division title to my other shoulder. We watched quietly as the field evened out just a little bit but then Immortal's music hit and Abyss came out. I held back my curse and watched. I only hoped that the boys could hold the fort until another of the boys came and joined them. When Fortune's music hit again a small smile graced my lips. It was James and Celeste this time. She joined us and Brianna and I ended up shifting the titles to our opposite shoulders.

"One more person on each side." Celeste said. I nodded my head. Daniels for us and Flair for them. I was still pissed off at Flair. The boys were doing well which was all we could hope for. When Immortal's music hit again I watched Flair walked down the ramp. He winked at me and I rolled my eyes. Contrary to his thoughts he wasn't that much of a womanizer maybe in his early days but now not so much. My jaw dropped when James started squaring off with Flair. I looked up when Daniels's music hit and he walked out with Mikaela. She joined us and the match really started. It was intense. James even hit Flair over the head with a beer bottle.

I watched as Daniels started fighting with Ray at the top of the cage. I looked at Mikaela as she hoped that everything would be okay. She had lost so much too Immortal as it was. She just didn't know we had a little surprise for her. I would give anything to be privy to her thoughts when she found out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mikaela's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Selena was smiling at me which confused me. That was until Fortune's music hit again my head snapped to the ramp. We were all out here what the. My eyes widened as Allen hit the ramp and got into the cage attacking Ray. Then Robert locked Ric in an armbar and Flair tapped out. We had won. I was the first one into the ring and immediately in Allen's arms.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Helping Fortune." He answered as he held me close. I looked over his shoulder at Daniels who had a smile.

"I atta get you all." I muttered.

"Why?" Allen asked.

"They knew and didn't tell me." I replied.

"I told them not too." Allen said. I looked at him like he'd lost his mind.

"I'm getting really tired of all these secrets sometimes." I said.

"Last one." Allen said. We raised our hands. I looked down the line and the smile couldn't be contained. We were back and we weren't going to be afraid. We got out of the ring and Phoenix was standing.

"Fortune is back and they aren't the only one back up to full strength. It's time for a just as hostile takeover." She said. I shook my head at my sister. I had one hand wrapped around Allen's waist as we walked into the back.

"We're back and we're not going to shy away are we?" I asked.

"Never. You've done well on your own Kayla." Allen replied.

"I didn't the first week after you were hurt." I mused.

"No you were still in shock is all." Allen said as he kissed the side of my head. I smiled.

"No more. We're going to show how strong we can be." I said. Allen nodded his head and Fortune agreed.

"We've got to keep a close eye on Selena though." James said.

"That or keep her from getting involved for a while." Robert said.

"Hey now, you're not locking me in the locker room while you guys risk your lives." Selena objected.

"We've got to keep your safe." Frankie said.

"We'll talk about it when we get there." Allen said.

"Yeah right now I think we should celebrate. Dinner sounds nice." Robert said.

"Excellent idea." I said.

"Let's go get our stuff hit the showers and meet up at the hotel." Daniels said.

"I agree with Daniels." I said.

"Thanks Jones." He said. I raised an eyebrow and Allen did as well.

"I liked it better when I was Kayla or Mikaela." I said.

"Don't worry I'll try not to use your last name then." Daniels said. I shook my head and we headed toward the locker room. It was time we spent time as a group at dinner.


	12. Payback is a Witch

Author's Note: Thursday after Lockdown and Fortune mostly keeps to themselves. Until of course they have something important to do. Mikaela worried about how smart Allen could be. Thank you to coolchic79260 for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs in this. The rest belongs to TNA.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Thursday April 21st, 2011 Fortune Locker Room (Selena's POV)~~~~~~~

It was nice for everyone to be back. Well Allen wasn't in the locker room with us which sort of had Mikaela on edge. We watched as Allen came down into the cage from the ceiling. We all looked at Mikaela who was holding her breath. She looked at Daniels and the two stood up. That can't be good. They left while Allen was still talking about wanting Ray. Ray came out and started saying how he was better than Allen. Then he threatened to go after Mikaela and the kids. Everyone in the locker froze. Frankie wrapped an arm tightly my waist. When they touched the home front we all panicked. He then continued to talk about Mikaela until he went to get close to the ring. He stopped and said he wasn't going to get in but Daniels and Mikaela threw him in. Mikaela gave Allen a small nod. She had heard him talking about her it seems.

Daniels wrapped an arm around her shoulders and they watched as Allen beat the crap out of Ray. When Allen went to jump off on the top of the cage Ray ran away. Allen got down and wrapped an arm around Mikaela and held her close.

"Immortal is playing dirty." Robert said.

"Not yet they're not." I whispered. James nodded his head.

"We've got to keep a close eye on all of you." Frankie said.

"We're more than strong enough to protect ourselves." Brianna said.

"Not against them. Iris has run for safety in the Knockout locker room." I said.

"Iris?" Celeste asked.

"Iris Terry, the wife of Rob Terry. I knew her when we ran with Immortal. They don't have issues using us for bait." I replied.

"You think we should offer Iris a place like a safe haven?" Robert asked.

"I don't know. Asking Allen and Mikaela would be the best option." Frankie responded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mikaela's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daniels and I had gone to help Allen out but I was fuming. I couldn't believe the guts of Ray actually saying he'd go after me and the kids. I knew I could count on Fortune for backup but I needed to be able to stand on my own. As the three of us walked back to the locker room Terry and Murphy walked past us. We walked back into the locker room and the conversation stopped. We watched the screen as Terry and Murphy called out James and Robert for the tag titles.

"Good luck." I said. They nodded and left with Brianna and Celeste following after them.

"Kayla have you heard?" Frankie asked.

"Heard what?" I asked as I looked up from the place where I sat next to Allen.

"Iris left Immortal." Selena said. My eyes widened.

"Why? Is she okay?" I asked.

"I don't know. She's hiding in the Knockout locker room. Mickie and a few of the others are keeping an eye on her." Selena rejoined. I looked at Allen who was just reaching to put on his shirt.

"Go get her and bring her here." Allen said. I unfolded from my spot and with a quick kiss to make sure he was actually here; I left with Selena to the Knockout locker room. We walked in and conversation immediately stopped.

"Look what the cat dragged in." Rayne sneered.

"Shut up." I hissed.

"Where is Iris?" Selena asked. Iris looked up from the couch.

"Come on Iris." I said. Iris stood up and followed us back to the locker room. I nodded to Frankie, Allen, and Daniels who left to stand guard.

"Iris what happened?" I asked.

"It's too much. When they brought Ray in after what he did to Allen I couldn't be there." Iris replied. I could see the tears in her eyes.

"Iris did Bischoff ever stop bothering you?" Selena asked quietly as she touched her cheek. Iris nodded her head. I looked at Selena and I felt my skin crawl.

"Why? Why did he stop?" I asked as my fists clenched at my side. Iris shook her head and I had to relax.

"I'll get the boys." Selena said. I sat Iris in a chair and we sat in silence as we watched Beer Money take on Terry and Murphy. I looked up when Allen walked back in.

"Iris, do you want in? No questions asked no strings just protection." Allen said. Iris looked at him and nodded her head.

"We'll protect you." Allen said. He then noticed my posture.

"Kayla, what's wrong?" He asked as he touched my arm.

"I'm going to go do something." I answered as I left. I passed the rest of Fortune on my way toward Immortal's locker room. I wasn't going to play.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Selena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~

I barely recognized the fact that James and Robert had won but I did noticed how pissed of Mikaela was.

"Selena what is wrong with her?" Allen asked. I swallowed.

"Bischoff." I answered. Allen looked ready to go after her but I stopped him.

"Let her do it. She can do this Allen. She isn't in need of being protected." I whispered.

"She could get hurt." Allen said.

"If she does you know we'll all kick their butts for it." I mused. James and Robert walked back in with the girls.

"What's going on where is Kayla?" James asked.

"She's going to face down Immortal. Iris is under our protection." Allen responded.

"She's crazy." Brianna said with a small shake of her head.

"No, she's an Eldio and they are very impulsive." Frankie said. Allen sat down and released a sigh.

"It'll be okay." Daniels said. Allen nodded his head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mikaela's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I didn't bother knocking when I arrived I just walked right in. Immortal froze and looked at me. I realized that Bischoff wasn't there but Ray was.

"What are you doing in here?" Hulk asked.

"I just have something to say to two members." I replied as I sauntered over to Rob. This was not altogether a smart move but I was going to do it anyway. I slapped him across the face.

"You make me sick." I hissed. I then moved right over to Ray. I made the use of the fact he was sitting and I was standing. I got into his face.

"You threaten me or my family again I'll make what Allen can and will do to you look like child's play." I hissed. I turned and started toward the door.

"You'll see me again when Eric is back." I called as I walked out the door and headed toward Fortune's locker room. I had barely gotten into the door before Allen was holding me.

"Allen I'm fine." I muttered.

"You're out of your mind." He said.

"I try." I said as I went and sat down. He sat down next to me.

"What did you do?" Frankie asked.

"I slapped Rob and I told Ray I can make his life a living hell." I said with a smile.

"Oh lord woman you're going to get yourself killed." James said.

"No, they aren't stupid enough to touch me." I said with a smile. We sat in silence and watched the rest of the show. When it was time for Sting's match we all left the locker room. Allen held my hand. When we came out to take care of Immortal Allen and I immediately went after Ray. I ended up hitting him a lot and very hard causing my hand hurt.

We walked back to the back and Allen looked at my hand. I looked at it too. It was bleeding. It seems I split my knuckle.

"Kevin can fix it." Daniels said.

"He shouldn't have to fix it." Allen muttered.

"Allen, I'm a big girl now. I know what I'm doing when I beat the crap out of people." I said as I flexed my hand.

"I know but I'm worried you're going to get yourself hurt." He said.

"I won't. We're finished for the night let's call it a night." I said.

"Right, after you get your hand checked out." Frankie said. I rolled my eyes and we all headed into Kevin's office where he patched up my knuckles. We then left making sure to take Iris with us.


	13. Not The Right Time To Laugh

Author's Note: Not a lot of Fortune except for Daniels's match and Allen's interference. So this should be relatively short. Sorry for how long it's taken me but the school year is winding down so I'm getting all the big tests. Thank you to coolchic79260 for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs in this. The rest belongs to TNA.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Thursday April 28th, 2011 Fortune Locker Room (Mikaela's POV)~~~~~~~

We weren't on until the end so we were all sitting in our locker room. I was going to walk out with Daniels later in his match against Gunner. Just because I can. Iris was glad for the safe haven because Immortal has been very shifty lately. I was sitting with Allen's arm around my shoulders. It was silent because we were still digesting everything. I looked across to see how fast everything had shifted. Celeste and Brianna used to sit in their own chairs but now they sat on Robert and James's laps. Brianna on Robert's and Celeste on James. I just hoped we could keep everything together. We couldn't afford to fall apart now. Allen was still hell bent on getting revenge on Ray. I was just worried in case he got hurt. I didn't need him to get hurt. Things were shaky enough as it was.

It was toward the end of the show. Daniels had already gotten ready so I stood up. Daniels and I left. I wasn't sure if the ref would eject me but he didn't. I would cheer for Daniels but I wasn't sure if he would win. Gunner could be a demented son of a gun.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Selena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We were watching Daniels's match. Mikaela was in rare form. She would be until she got her hands on Eric. The moment she did all hell would break loose. Mikaela was fierce enough to defend what was hers. Iris was one of ours so we would defend her. I shook my head when Daniels lost. We needed to be extra careful. They had three people to protect now. I wasn't out yet but I would be soon. I needed to start watching myself because we didn't need any more issues. I looked up when Mikaela and Daniels walked back in.

"We'll get him next time." I said. Daniels nodded his head and he sat down while Mikaela curled up next to Allen again. Her hand was resting on his tattoo. Everything was always so easy for us. We didn't speak for a while until Allen left. None of us thought to follow him. We watched the monitor as Allen put himself in the championship match and took out Ray.

"I'm going to kill him." Mikaela muttered.

"It'll be okay." I said. She nodded her head and absently rubbed her arms. We started gathering our stuff to get ready to go. Mikaela shouldered both bags. We were heading out to the parking lot when Allen caught up with us. We stood in the parking lot. Most of us out of the view except for Mikaela who had set the bags down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mikaela's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was slightly pissed off at Allen but I knew I would stand by him not matter what. The camera came and Allen said he wanted Ray and that the reason he did it was for his family. Especially the kids but when he tapped his tattoo on his side her tapped the J instead of the dates. I couldn't help the smile on my face. It made my day. I needed to think about possibly getting the kids names or dates on my somewhere. The camera left and I giggled.

"What is so funny?" Allen asked.

"You didn't tap the dates honey you tapped the J." I responded with a smile.

"I don't see how that is funny." Allen muttered.

"You wouldn't." I said as I picked up both bags. We continued toward the cars so we could go back to the hotel. The kids had a wonderful babysitter. That way we can spend an extra night before we headed home.


	14. We're Not Giving Anyone a Beatdown

Author's Note: Ah. Sorry guys. I've gotten swamped but I'm getting closer. Anyway with Bischoff back how crazy will Mikaela be? Thank you to coolchic79260 for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs in this. The rest belongs to TNA.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Thursday May 5th, 2011 Heading for the Ring (Selena's POV)~~~~~~~

We were crazy. That's all I ever had to say. They were going at it with Immortal again. Mikaela was actually getting in on it. Brianna, Celeste, and I were standing by the ring. We got in the ring. I touched Frankie on the back and we all mirrored each other with our respective boys. My eyes had widened when Robert started talking like he did to Hogan. It was amazing. I looked over at Frankie who nodded his head. We moved every once in a while and I caught Mikaela looking at me. I wasn't starting to show in the front but some people had noticed that I had started to get a little wider. I just refused to comment.

I couldn't help but agree with Bobby over everything he said. I mean honestly Jay had been nice. Then again I couldn't wait until the executive came next week. I just had no idea what hell was going to break out. We walked to the back and I watched at how quietly Allen and Mikaela were talking. They were talking about something that had happened. Then again they had all of Fortune to lead. We walked into the locker room and settled down. The only match we had to worry about was the tag match and Mikaela had that more then covered.

I knew Mikaela she was biding her time until Bischoff came back. I figured then would be a really bad time to cross her. If I had learned anything it was that she knew how to take care of one of her own. I just hopped that Bischoff knew what he had done.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mikaela's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Allen and I were still in deep conversation.

"Allen I know what I'm doing." I whispered.

"You shouldn't do that." He hissed.

"Allen I'm a big girl." I continued.

"Going up against Bischoff is stupid." He said.

"Allen would you be banging down Bischoff's door if it had been me?" I asked.

"It's not the same." Allen said.

"Allen, yes it is. Rob is just too far in Immortal to care." I said. Allen sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. That was his tell that we should drop the conversation for now.

"You're walking with us right Vampire?" Daniels asked. My head snapped to him.

"It's Mikaela and you know it and yes I am." I replied. My dad being Gangrel was giving some people license to mess with me. I sent the boys to go get ready because we were on after the Mexican America stunt. I was going to go out as I was. In a pair of slacks and a black blouse with a pair of heels. My blonde hair was straight and pulled into a butterfly clip. I was worried in the back of my mind for the simple fact Allen would be going up against Ray and Gunner. I looked around me. Frankie and Selena were sitting quietly. I noticed a slight shift in where Frankie placed his hands. Normally he'd rest them on her thighs but now they were rested on her belly. Iris was sitting behind them. Celeste was sitting on the floor in front of James in conversation with him. Brianna was standing behind Bobby in conversation with him.

Everything was almost like it should be. Only we had to watch everyone and keep them safe. I didn't want to think about that right now. I looked back up when Allen walked back in with Daniels. Allen sat next to me without a word and we watched the show until it was time to go. I stood up and the boys followed after me. Ray and Gunner were going out first. We were at gorilla when we caught the okay.

"And their opponents representing Fortune being accompanied by Mikaela Christopher Daniels and the Phenomenal AJ Styles." Christy said. I walked out between the boys. My hand almost resting on Allen's back. When they were in the ring I gave Allen a quick kiss on the cheek. I got back down onto the floor and stayed in Fortune's corner. Daniels tagged into Allen because Ray wanted him but the moment Allen got into the ring Ray got out and tagged into Gunner. The boys then went to work taking Gunner down. Allen had tagged out to Daniels. They made good use of the frequent tags between themselves. Then it started to go downhill because they got the upper hand on Daniels.

I was going to get the crowd going by clapping my hands but then I had the brilliant idea to smack out a beat on the apron. It hurt my hand but it got Daniels to tag out to Allen. I almost cursed because Ray started in with the chain and then Tommy came out. I thought he was going after Ray until he piledrivered Allen. I was in the ring without a second thought across from Daniels. I didn't really care my hand hurt from hitting the apron. Allen was my concern. I had heard Ray and my head snapped toward him. Daniels grimaced and looked at me.

"We'll keep you safe." He said. We were out of the ring and in the parking lot when the cameras came. I was standing next to Allen. Frankie had joined us. I was still confused but I was trying to keep my head on a swivel between the three of them. We left.

"We are not giving anyone a beating. Especially if Allen's neck is hurt." I said trying to be the voice of reason.

"Mikaela there isn't an option." Frankie said.

"There is always an option. Frankie he's hurt. I don't need him hurt worse especially if Ray is turning his sights to me." I cried. I wasn't used to showing weakness but I was shaken up. Daniels wrapped an arm around my shoulders. Frankie looked at me.

"This is so much bigger then we all think. I mean honestly we're all family here." I whispered. Frankie looked at me. Allen looked at me and saw the look on my face.

"We'll handle this next week." He said. I nodded my head and we walked back into the locker room. Someone had brought me an ice pack and I put it on Allen's neck.

"Mikaela are you alright?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know right now." I answered. I was more concerned on making sure Allen could get feeling back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Selena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I don't know what possessed me to say it but I opened my mouth.

"Kayla, Bischoff is here." I said. Mikaela snapped her head up and her eyes widened. I could see the indecision on her face. I watched as Iris stood up and brushed Mikaela out of the way.

"Go do your thing. I'll take care of this." Iris said. Iris smiled at her.

"I'm going to stop by Shelley's locker room first." Mikaela said as she walked out. I expected Allen to glare at me but he didn't. He just sighed.

"I hope she knows what she is doing." He said.

"I know she does." I said. Allen nodded his head.

"Thank you Iris." Allen said.

"I'm the one who owes you." She said as she moved the ice pack a little.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mikaela's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had gotten Shelley to tape my wrists just because I was paranoid. I walked into Immortal's locker room for the second time in two weeks. They all looked at me. I leveled a glare at Ray before I walked over to Bischoff. I got in his face.

"We knockouts aren't toys for you to use when you need to scratch an itch." I hissed.

"You touch another Knockout in a way she doesn't want and I'll make sure Phoenix knows. You know how she handled you the first time you approached her." I hissed.

"You don't scare me." He said. I smiled before I flexed my right hand. This was the same hand I had split my knuckle on. I was hoping I could run fast enough to get the hell out of here after this. I clocked Bischoff with my right hand. I then turned on my heel and calmly walked out. No one had moved. I walked back to Fortune's locker room and took my place behind Allen. I hadn't realized my hand was bleeding again until I went to move the ice pack.

"Oh crap." I muttered.

"I don't like the sounds of that." Allen said.

"I may need to go see Kevin again." I said.

"What did you do?" James asked.

"I split my knuckle again." I replied. James chuckled.

"Who did you hit?" He asked.

"Bischoff." I answered as I took the ice pack off Allen's shoulders.

"You got feeling back?" I asked. He nodded his head. I knew we were done for the day. I would just have to stop by Kevin's office for the second time in two weeks. Then we can all go home.


	15. Why Must the Women Be Positive?

Author's Note: It's almost Sacrifice. Can Allen and Mikaela stay on the same page or will Allen become to overprotective. Selena just wants to keep everyone safe and try to keep anyone from asking questions about her apparent weight gain. Thank you to coolchic79260 for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs in this. The rest belongs to TNA.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Thursday May 12th, 2011 Fortune's Locker room (Mikaela's POV)~~~~~~~

Allen and I had been trying to keep from hurting each other. He and I weren't seeing eye to eye when it came to asking Dreamer why he did it. It was sort of frustrating me. I was in Fortune shirt and a pair of jeans. I had gone with sneakers this week. My blonde hair was curled and pulled into a ponytail. I sighed. Selena looked at me. Allen and I were sitting by each other but it was visibly tense.

"We don't need this." I said as I stood.

"We don't need what?" Allen asked.

"We're too tense. This can't be good for Selena and it's not good for my sanity." I replied.

"Then let us handle it our way." Allen said. I bit my bottom lip.

"Allen I'm afraid you're going to hurt. You weren't here after you got hurt. That first week was horrible for us. I wasn't myself." I cried as I sank down so I sat in front of him and in-between his legs. I rested my head on his chest. My shoulders shaking.

"Allen how did you feel when I was out with my ankle?" I asked as I looked up at him. Allen looked away. I knew that had stopped him for a little bit.

"Let's go." Allen said as he stood up and brought me with him. I didn't know why we were going to the truck but we went there. We were just hanging out and then I glared at him. I had heard Tommy's voice. He knew what he was doing. He slammed the door and I followed after him. He started talking to Tommy. He brought up the fact he had five kids and going at it basically. When he suggested the match at Sacrifice my hands clenched. I really didn't want that. I was about to slid between the two so they wouldn't break into a brawl but Tommy left. I looked at Allen like he was losing his mind. Luckily Tommy left.

I breathed a sigh of relief. I was about to say something but I thought better of it and just hugged him to hold him close.

"I'm scared." I whispered.

"We'll get through this." He said as we walked back to the locker room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Selena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We were sitting there and found out where Mikaela and Allen had gotten off too. James and Bobby had left with Celeste and Brianna. When Allen and Mikaela walked back in James and Bobby were in the ring confronting Matt. Mikaela looked at the TV.

"Should we be worried?" She asked. I shook my head. Iris had stayed home this week. Allen sat down and pulled Mikaela onto his lap. He rested his head on her shoulder. Frankie was holding my stomach again. Sadly I had a feeling I was starting to show despite the bigger t-shirt I was wearing. We watched as Storm mentioned Matt's girlfriend and we looked at Celeste's reaction. Celeste just crossed her arms over her chest.

"He can be so oblivious sometimes." I said. Mikaela nodded her head. When Chris Harris walked out I swear the boys spoke in perfect unison.

"Holy mother-" They said. I looked at Mikaela.

"It'll be okay. They'll win Harris or not." I said.

"Why must the women be positive?" Daniels asked.

"Someone has to keep our spirits up." Mikaela answered with a smile. Daniels chuckled and James, Bobby, Celeste, and Brianna walked back in. Celeste pulled out a steel chair and set it up by Daniels. That was before Daniels left to go do something.

"Oh dear. It seems our Irish lady is in an upset mood." Allen said.

"James what did you do?" Frankie asked. Mikaela and I exchanged looks.

"Sometimes I feel like they're deaf." Mikaela muttered. I laughed. We watched at Immortal came out and demanded the Network Rep.

I was shocked when it was Foley who came out. I agreed with everything he said. Then again I liked the Battle Royal idea. I looked at the boys. I had a feeling they were in it. When Chyna was revealed as Kurt's partner Mikaela jolted from her seat.

"No effing way." She said. We were still shocked but all the boys including Daniels who had returned were off getting ready.

"We're all going out there with them." I said. I watched as it was revealed that Tommy had agreed to take on Allen. I looked at Mikaela who clenched her fists. I saw her shake it off and the boys came back. We watched the triple threat and once that was over we headed toward Gorilla. We all walked out. We stopped next to Devon Sawyer and Velvet Sky. I hooked an arm around Mikaela's shoulders. We watched as the boys worked together during the battle royal.

They were doing okay. I mean they hadn't been eliminated yet. I was confused by Eric's actions but I wasn't going to say anything. When Jarrett eliminated Frankie I was immediately at his side. I glared at Jarrett.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mikaela's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I couldn't believe Jeff. We were family but that doesn't mean I had to like him. Selena went to the back with Frankie but not before Karen fired something at him.

"You're looking a little plump there Selena." Karen said. I saw Selena tense but she walked away. I had to keep an eye out for Storm because he and Hardy had just gone out. Celeste sighed. As the refs were dealing with James; Hardy pulled out Bobby. Brianna growled.

"Girls get them to the back." I said hoping to keep peace. They nodded and went to the boys' side. I sighed as Daniels walked past me. I was going to stay here for Allen. He was currently working on Tommy. I watched as Ray and Tommy focused on Allen. Tommy and Jeff even double teamed him. I was standing by the apron. I was really afraid for him. When Dreamer eliminated Allen I was over by him.

"Come on lets go to the back." I said. We were heading to the back and Allen turned around and went to attack Tommy. I hung my head. I couldn't believe him. I stood there with my hands on my hips. Allen came back and saw the look on my face. He knew he was in trouble. We walked toward the locker room. I wasn't going to say anything. I would leave the talking for Sacrifice. We walked in and we sat down to watch the rest of the show. We watched as Jeff eliminated Kurt and thought he had one. Bad thing is that he didn't and he got eliminated by Chyna. Then Ray and Anderson went at it. Anderson was able to get the victory. We'd fix whatever issues we had before Sunday. I could feel it.


	16. I See a Positive in This

Author's Note: It's Sacrifice. Allen and Mikaela come to a head. Will one's suspicions actually be right? Selena just tries not to kill Karen because she's the one who keep pointing out that Selena is looking a little plump around the middle. Thank you to coolchic79260 and Danni Chappell for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs in this. The rest belongs to TNA.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sunday May 15th, 2011 Fortune's Locker room (Selena's POV)~~~~~~~

Tense was an understatement. I don't know if it was the Sacrifice air or the fact Allen was in a no DQ match but Mikaela hardly said a word. Then again Mikaela wasn't here right now. She was off talking to Phoenix about something. I smoothed the front of my t-shirt. If you looked at me head-on you couldn't tell I was pregnant. From the side though you could see I was just a bit rounder but some people mainly Karen had taken to think I was just getting fat. I just tried to ignore her. I looked up when Mikaela walked in.

"You okay?" I asked. She nodded her head. There was something different about her. It wasn't the fact she had added a deep crimson clip on into the mass of blonde hair that was settled around her shoulders. No it wasn't that or her jeans, tank top, tapped wrists, and cowboy boots. I just couldn't peg it. Frankie was the first one from Fortune with a match. He was fourth on the card.

"You looked dressed for a street fight." Frankie said with a nod to Mikaela. Mikaela gave him a tight lipped smile.

"That was the point." She said. I looked at her and realized what it was. She had put fangs in her mouth.

"When did you get those?" I asked.

"Phoenix was keeping them safe for me." She replied. I looked over at Allen who was shaking his head. We weren't stupid enough to say that she was taking all these precautions because of him. Before I realized what time it was Frankie was pulling me from his chair. Before we left gorilla I gave him the usual prematch kiss. I knew he could retain if he wanted too. I walked out with him and the announcers were silent. That scared me more than if they had been talking. I stood on the ground as I watched as Frankie and Max pulled out all of the stops. I visibly cringed when Frankie did a sunset flip on the outside. That hurt even in the ring but outside must have hurt worse especially on the concrete. I was glad Frankie had picked up the victory. I got into the ring with him. I wrapped an arm around his waist and he handed me the title. I raised it and we went to the back. We were walking toward the locker room when Karen stopped us.

"Wow Selena I'm so impressed." She said.

"Thanks." I said.

"Though you must be so used to eating well because you must have stopped working out because you've gotten plump." She continued. I clenched my teeth but Frankie was leading me away before I could do even more damage. We passed Kurt talking with Chyna.

"Give me a second." I said as I walked toward the two.

"Hey Kurt." I said.

"Selena. Chyna this is Selena Gerdelman but out there the fans know her as either Selena or Black Widow." Kurt said. I shook her hand.

"You mind giving Karen hell for me?" I asked. Kurt looked at me.

"What did she do know?" Kurt asked.

"She keeps talking about my weight." I replied. Kurt looked over at me. I hung my head.

"You do look a little rounder." He said. Frankie had walked over and wrapped his arms around my stomach.

"Kurt, she's pregnant." Frankie said. Kurt nodded his head.

"This is Selena's other half Frankie but he's our X Division champion Kazarian." Kurt said.

"Nice to meet you." Frankie said. Chyna nodded her head.

"We'll make sure to give Karen hell for you." Chyna said.

"Thank you." I said as we walked away.

"That's what you were doing." Frankie said as we continued toward the locker room. We walked in to see Mikaela and Allen gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mikaela's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We were standing in catering which wasn't a good thing. We were yelling at each other.

"Allen this is crazy!" I yelled.

"Mikaela I can do this!" He yelled back. I groaned.

"I know you can but I'm worried about you!" I snapped. That stopped any of Allen's possible rebuttal. He walked toward me and wrapped me in his arms. My shoulders shook.

"We'll get through this intact." Allen said as we walked toward the locker room. I hadn't seen what had happened in Frankie's match but I'm sure we'd find out when we walked back in. I noted that Frankie still had his title. I also noticed that Selena was pissed.

"Uh on what pissed of Lena?" Allen asked as we sat down.

"Karen and her comments about her weight." Frankie answered. I sighed.

"Don't worry; Chyna and Kurt are going to give her hell." Selena said. I nodded my head and we watched Crimson's match. I cringed when Athena was put into the guardrail. I knew in the back of my mind that James and Bobby were next. I had the feeling that they would win Harris or not. We wished them luck as they went out for their match. I looked at Daniels. Allen's match was next but I was going to try to not think of that.

Through Beer Money's entire match we were all holding our breath. Only when they won did everyone else release a breath. I wasn't as lucky. I was ready to go out with Allen. I just hoped he could win. We walked out and I wrapped a hand around his. I kissed him before I went to stand ringside. I watched with baited breath as he dodged being attacked with a fork. I was going to kill Allen later for this match. When Ray came out I stood still for a few seconds. He hit Allen and then I got into the ring. With my left hand I punched him and he went after me again but I hissed at him showing the fangs. He stopped. I turned around only to see Tommy piledrive Allen through a table. My heart stopped. Tommy got the victory but I didn't care. Allen was my main concern. I went to the back with him. He was hurting. I'd have to have him looked at later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Selena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was worried about Mikaela. Then again I couldn't think of when I wasn't worried about her. I was going to enjoy the next match though. It was Karen's match. We didn't expect Mikaela to come back. I looked at Brianna and Celeste who still had their hands over their mouths.

"I see a positive in this." Daniels said.

"What?" I asked not even looking back at him.

"She didn't break down." Daniels replied. I couldn't help but not my head. We watched the match and the whole time I was pulling for Kurt and Chyna. After Chyna had hit the jumping DDT they both went for the Ankle Lock. The camera had zoomed up on Kurt and I saw him mouth something. It looked like "here you go Lena." I smiled.

"I take it we're going to go stop by and see Kurt." Frankie said. I nodded my head and we stood up to go meet the two when they came out of gorilla. Karen and Jeff limped past us. I couldn't help the giggle that escaped. When Kurt and Chyna walked past I gave Kurt a hug.

"Thanks." I said.

"Anytime Selena." Kurt said.

"You say that and I may take you up on it." I said with a smile. We spoke for a few seconds more before we went back to the locker room. Mikaela was there. I just hadn't expected her to punch a wall.

"Wow, Kayla are you okay?" I asked. She shook her head.

"It'll be okay." I said. She nodded her head and we gathered our stuff. Mikaela would be going back to the hospital with Allen while the rest of Fortune went to the hotel to get some sleep. We should have stayed for the title match but we weren't going to. We'd see who the champ was come Thursday. I had a bad feeling about Thursday.


	17. I'm Gonna Kill Him

Author's Note: Mikaela is always right. She just never expected to be blindsided. Selena finally loses her mind when Taz makes a small comment. She reveals it to the world and then has to deal with the X Division Match. Hell Cat is just Allen's nickname for her…he didn't want to go with something dealing with Vampires. Thank you to coolchic79260 for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs in this. The rest belongs to TNA.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Thursday May 19th, 2011 Fortune's Locker room (Mikaela's POV)~~~~~~~

We were sitting in the locker room. I was glaring at Allen. He had gotten hurt. I was fine at least for now. My eyes widened when Eric said he'd take out the X Division. I even heard Selena's sharp breath when he said Frankie would take on Abyss for the title. Selena didn't need the stress of this. She was after all three months pregnant. My eyes widened when Red gave Bischoff the finger. He was suicidal. After he announced Hardy and Bischoff against Gen Me. Immortal went on the attack. I knew we'd be out there. The moment our music hit we all went out. I was locked up with Bobby against Ray. Selena pulled me away.

"Not now." She whispered. I stepped back and we stayed out of the way as the boys went at it.

"Is it just me or is Selena looking a bit rounder?" Taz asked. Selena gritted her teeth and rested her hands on her hips. She was in a black blouse and black slacks; her blonde hair was curled and pulled into a butterfly clip with her beret on her head. I was in a blue blouse and grey slacks with my hair curled and settled on my shoulders. Selena was already in a bad mood because of what we had learned about Brianna and Celeste.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Selena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I went to grab a mike and waited until they were done fighting. I got into the ring and stood next to Frankie.

"Can I tell them?" I hissed. He looked at me and nodded his head. I had to wait until Ric was done. Once he was done I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ladies and gentlemen pay close attention. I'm in a very pissy mood. Everyone keeps commentating on my apparent weight gain. I AM NOT GAINING WEIGHT!" I snapped.

"I didn't mean for her to get mad." Taz said.

"Taz it's not just you. It's mainly Karen. I am three months pregnant so everyone leave it alone." I said.

"Oh." Taz said. I nodded my head and we all got to the back so Frankie could get ready for his match. I'd have to have a talking to with Bobby and James. I didn't get the chance before Mikaela sent the boys to go visit Kevin. We were sitting in the locker room when Mikaela spoke up. We were all back when she stood in front of us.

"Bobby, James how crazy are you?" She asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." James replied.

"You two got eloped in Vegas when we weren't paying attention." I said.

"Oh come on you aren't our mothers." Bobby said.

"I know but we worry. James has a concussion now. Allen is here but he's in hiding luckily." Mikaela said. I smiled.

"I've got go get ready." Frankie said. Mikaela nodded her head and Frankie went to go get ready. I wasn't sure what I wanted to happen out there tonight. The Knockout match was finishing so Frankie and I headed toward the ring. We stood there. I kissed him.

"You can do this right?" I asked. He smiled at me.

"Of course I can Lena. You've just got to watch yourself. I don't want you to get hurt." He said as he hugged me.

"I'll watch myself." I whispered as we started to walk out.

"And his opponent from Anaheim, California representing Fortune being accompanied by Selena the X Division Champion Kazarian." Christy said. I stayed on the ground and watched as Frankie tried to take it to Abyss. I was hoping he wouldn't bring out Janice. I had seen him do it on Sunday against Crimson.

Frankie was losing it right about now but he started to bring it back around. I kept clapping to keep the momentum on his side hopefully. I was shocked but glad that he was doing it alright. I resisted the urge to slap the apron when Abyss kicked out. I watched as Frankie went back for another pin but it didn't work. I sucked in a breath and cringed when Abyss hit the Shock Treatment.

"Come on Frankie." I cried. I hoped he wouldn't jump on Frankie and Frankie moved. Frankie then went after his knee like I figured he would. The low blow had me hissing and I turned away when he hit the Black Hole Slam. I covered my mouth and went to go get Frankie out of the ring. I could see he was hurting.

"Come on let's go get to the back." I whispered. I started him toward the back and was met halfway by Mikaela.

"Go take him to Kevin. Get yourself checked out too just in case." Mikaela said. I nodded my head and steered him toward Kevin's office.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mikaela's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This was not going well. Frankie had lost the title but that wasn't my main concern. James and Bobby had married Celeste and Brianna respectively in Vegas sometime before today. I wasn't even worried about that either. I was going out to see Phoenix about the vampire fangs that had saved my butt on Sunday. I was walking past Red. He did a double take. I couldn't help the smile. Everyone still had issues recognizing Allen's second wife. Some even said I looked better then Wendy but I wasn't going to comment on that. I walked to the announce table.

"Phoenix can I get them?" I asked. She looked at me like I was crazy. Dad had those made years ago but I never had a reason for them. Phoenix kept a hold of them because I had no reason for them at home. I have five kids and no one was really going to mess with me. She pulled the case out of her purse and gave them to me.

"Thanks." I said as I walked away to go put them in. I wasn't paying much attention to the Red's match. I was walking out of the bathroom when Crimson ran past me. I slowly walked away and saw Allen going toward the ring. He was wearing his neck brace.

"No." I said as I grabbed his upper arm.

"Come with me then." He said as we started the slow walk toward the ring. I got into the ring with him. He called out Tommy. I stood to the side of him and I was worried. Tommy came out and I was worried. I knew James had a concussion. I was just hoping to keep the peace and with Frankie out I was losing Fortune.

I knew Allen didn't like sitting on the sidelines. I started looking at Allen like he was crazy. My jaw dropped and I looked between the two. It was good to know Allen would do the same thing. Well I think it was. I was tense when Dreamer started to question Allen. I was shaking my head vehemently during this. I was starting to get worried. He hit Allen and I tensed. I was about to go stand between Dreamer and Allen but the look he sent me had me cringing into a corner. I didn't need to be hurt. Then again I didn't need Allen to be hurt worse. Then Allen started to fight back but it didn't last long.

"No, Dreamer no." I said as luckily Daniels came out to push him off. I got away from the corner and went to touch Daniels on the back. I hadn't expected Daniels to start brawling with Dreamer. I wasn't paying attention when Ray got in and he clocker Allen from behind and he did the same with me. I held the back of my head and realized Daniels was on the mat next to me. Not a good night for Fortune.

I had started to get back up when Tommy went to piledrive Allen again but Ray clocked me with the chain again. I let out a cry. Daniels helped me get back up and we both got out and started helping Allen to the back.

I looked at Daniels. We weren't doing too hot. I lead the boys to Kevin's office and Kevin sighed.

"What is it with you guys and Fortune? Then again Athena is just as bad." Kevin said. I gave Kevin the best glare I could considering my head was throbbing.

"Kevin I am not in the mood. My head is throbbing and Allen just got piledrived again." I hissed.

"Your speech is slurred do you have a concussion?" Daniels asked. I hissed at him and pulled my caps out of my mouth.

"No, I was wearing the fangs again." I stated. The door opened and Selena and Frankie walked in.

"Kayla, Bobby wants a few words with you." She said. I looked back at Allen.

"I'll stay with him." She said as she touched my shoulder. I nodded my head which hurt and walked toward our locker room. I walked in and I barely had time to blink before someone was hugging me. James pulled back.

"You okay little lady?" He asked.

"Fine with a throbbing headache." I muttered.

"Your phone has been ringing off the hook." Brianna said as she held up my cell.

"What song has it been playing?" I asked.

"Na Na Na by My Chemical Romance." Bobby answered. That would be the house phone.

"That was the boys; I'll call them in a second. What you need to talk to me about Bobby?" I asked.

"Can you keep them in here?" He asked.

"When?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Sweetie I just got hit in the head twice with a chain refresh my memory." I stated.

"When Flair calls me out." Bobby said. I nodded my head.

"I'll try my best." I said.

"Thanks." Bobby said.

"Kayla would you call your boys?" James asked. I smiled as I took my phone from Brianna and dialed the house phone.

"Hey, Ajay sweetie daddy will be fine." I said.

"No, I'll handle it on my own don't worry." I said.

"Ajay, I will take care of both Dreamer and Ray. Uncle Chris will help me." I said. I sank down onto a chair a smile on my face.

"I love you too baby. Tell your brothers and sisters I love them." I said.

"I'll tell him." I said as I clicked off.

"Ajay okay?" Bobby asked.

"He's fine just worried about Allen. The others are worried too." I replied. I looked up when Selena, Daniels, Frankie, and Allen walked back in. They put Allen on a chair.

"Boys called." I said.

"Oh gosh, they were watching." Allen said. I nodded my head which had me cringing.

"What they want?" Daniels asked.

"They were worried about you. They also wanted to beat up both Ray and Dreamer but I told them I'd handle it with Uncle Chris." I replied.

"Why did you resign me to that?" Chris asked.

"It gives Ajay some peace. Remember I'm still trying to find my place with the boys." I replied. Daniels wisely didn't say anything. I stood up and gave Allen a kiss.

"Ajay said he loved you and to give you a kiss." I said as I pulled back. Ric started calling Bobby out and he left.

"Selena lock the door." I said as soon as Bobby left. Selena gave me a look but locked the door.

"Why am I locking the door?" She asked.

"Bobby asked her too." Celeste answered. Selena nodded her head without answering. We sat down and watched it. Ric was playing with fire. Bobby had a temper. My eyes widened when he actually locked it onto Flair. Then again I wasn't surprised when Immortal came out. I think James grabbed Brianna around the waist to keep her in place.

"Rinna calm down." Celeste said.

"You stay calm if it's your husband who just got attacked with two steel chairs." Brianna snapped. I locked eyes with Selena before I smiled.

"Let her go James." I whispered. I walked over to her and grabbed her chin.

"James go get him and take him to Kevin." I said still firmly holding Brianna's chin. James left without saying anything.

"Brianna listen to me." I said. She looked at me her grey eyes. I could see the tears in them.

"I was exactly the same when Allen got powerbombed off the stage onto a table. All you can do is be there for him." I said.

"I can do more." She cried. I shook my head.

"Leave dealing with Immortal to me. I'm good at getting what I want from them. Especially if Ray is involved." I said. She smiled at me before she hugged me which shocked me.

"Thank you." She whispered. I stroked her blonde hair. Seems our French Canadian had a side she kept hidden. I looked at Selena who nodded her head at me. I had handled that well. She released me and left. I had a feeling she was going to go see Bobby.

I did a mental countdown of who was left. It boiled down to myself and Daniels. James and Frankie should be up and about sooner than Allen and Bobby. I sighed before I sank back down next to Allen.

"This isn't going well." I whispered.

"Um Mikaela it's not going to go any better either." Celeste said. My head snapped up.

"Why?" I asked.

"Allen and Chris have a match next week. A tag match against Dreamer and Ray." She answered. I clenched my hands into fists.

"We need to get out of here." I whispered.

"Soon." Selena said. I stood up and went to go find Kevin. I walked in and saw the look on his face when he saw me.

"He's going to have to go to the hospital. Something tore." Kevin answered.

"I'll drive him." Brianna said.

"James can you go with her?" I asked.

"I planned on going before you asked. Just make sure Celeste makes it back to the hotel." James replied. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Keep me updated." I said as I left.

"Come on guys." I said.

"What is going on?" Celeste asked.

"You're going back to the hotel. James is going to go with Brianna to the hospital with Bobby. Something is torn." I replied. Daniels sighed. We gathered our stuff and headed back to the hotel. I wanted things to go back to normal. It wasn't going to happen anytime soon. The one thing I could say without any negative thoughts was that I was going to kill Allen. I loved the man but I was going to kill him. I didn't need him hurt. I had a feeling one of these days the boys were going to revolt and want to come with us.

I didn't want to bring them. Especially Albey and the girls. There was too much going on with Immortal right now to worry about that. I slid my hand into Allen's as we got into the car. Celeste was going to ride with Frankie and Selena.

"Let's get home so the boys can hear your voice." I said.

"You okay Hell Cat?" Allen asked.

"Just fine." I answered a smile on my face as we headed toward the hotel. Allen hadn't called me Hell Cat in a while. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. I loved the man. I loved him since I first saw him September 17th, 2009. I hadn't expected too. Since then I'd cut my hair and stepped into my world. The world where he was more important than everything else.

"You know that's a lie." I said.

"I know that Hell Cat." Allen replied.

"I'm just worried about you." I whispered. Allen smiled as he put his hand on my thigh.

"Don't be. I'll be fine." Allen said. I nodded my head. I didn't need anyone else hurt.


	18. Are You Out of Your Mind?

Author's Note: Mikaela really hates Allen ninety percent of the time right about now. They gave in and they have all five kids with them. Lord help Immortal when Mikaela gets a hold of them. Selena just tries to run interference with everyone. Especially while trying to keep Brianna from trying to murder people. She also gets to keep an eye on the kids with Mikaela. They also question the sanity of some Knockouts. Not to mention Frankie's crazy sneak attack on Abyss. Thank you to coolchic79260 and Danni Chappell for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs in this. The rest belongs to TNA.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Thursday May 26th, 2011 Fortune's Locker room (Selena's POV)~~~~~~~

It wasn't often I saw Mikaela as pissed as she was. I mean I understood the fact she had all the kids but I had the feeling she was contemplating killing Allen. Fortune really didn't need that because of course I was three months pregnant and needed everyone's help. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Frankie playing with Albey. I looked over at James and Celeste who were playing with Natalie, Bobby and Brianna where playing with Mercy, and Mikaela was pacing with Ajay pacing behind her. I was sitting in a steel chair when Avery settled into my lap. I looked at him. I had taken on the moniker of Aunt along with everyone else in Fortune.

"Auntie Lena are you pregnant?" Avery asked. I smiled at him and kissed him on the forehead. I put his hand on my stomach.

"Yes." I answered. He smiled at me. I heard Mikaela's groan and I looked at the TV. Allen and Chris were doing okay. Allen wasn't wearing his neck brace. I didn't even know what was going through Mikaela's mind. I figured that it could be worse. I should know better than to think or say that. Allen was then in the ring alone with Tommy and Ray. The pacing had stopped. Mikaela was holding Ajay who had buried his face in his mother's neck. This wasn't going well. Avery buried his head into my neck. Albey even cried a little.

I was glad when Daniels got back in and started helping Allen. I think we all let out a breath of relief when the boys picked up the victory. It was funny considering they picked up a win with a piledriver on Tommy. I defiantly heard Mikaela's sigh of relief. I looked up at her and she had set Ajay down.

"You okay Kayla?" Frankie asked.

"Just fine. When I get a hold of Allen it'll be a different story." Mikaela replied.

"Is he in trouble?" Bobby asked.

"Define trouble." Mikaela muttered. We sat silently until Allen and Daniels walked back in. Allen hadn't gone very far when he realized the look on his wife's face. Luckily he already had an ice pack.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mikaela's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was going to murder him. Wait, not a good idea. Could I hit him? No, that would be worse. I started to walk toward him but Ajay beat me to him. Ajay wrapped his arms around Allen's right leg. I looked at the two of them and it all centered for me. I cared about them all and wanted to keep them safe.

"You should have let me take your place." I said.

"Kayla, I wouldn't let you do that." Allen said. I sighed. I knew he was right. We sat down and watched at how crazy Anderson was being.

"Where is he getting all of Steve's old gear?" I asked.

"I don't know but it's freaking out Serena and Garrett out." Selena replied. I smiled. Serena was one of the younger Matthews children and she was dating Steve's eldest son Garrett. I shook my head at Anderson as he bloodied the guy. We continued to watch as Velvet came out with Athena and they started calling out ODB. I wasn't surprised when it broke down into a fight. I looked at Brianna, Bobby, Celeste, and James stood up and went to Bischoff's office. I was glad that James had an arm for both girls. For the simple fact that Brianna had almost lunged across the desk. They walked back in and I stood up.

"Good job, though attacking Eric is a stupid idea." I said.

"I didn't think about that. He's just threatening Bobby so I reacted." Brianna said. I nodded my head. We settled down for the rest of the show. The girls and Albey were unconscious. Avery was just about their but Ajay was still up and going. I hadn't said much to Allen but he rubbed my back. He knew how tense I was. My jaw dropped when Athena was showing brawling with ODB.

"Wow. I never expected that." I said.

"I know." Selena said. We sat quietly as we watched the show. I had a feeling when Scott got involved in Morgan's match against Jarrett it wasn't going to end well. Before the knockout match Selena and Frankie disappeared.

"I don't know if I should be worried or not." I said.

"I think you should be worried Kayla." Allen said. I sighed. I didn't need to be worried. Ajay crawled into my lap and rested his head on Allen's shoulder. I looked at Allen. We'd talk about today later. I never wanted to take them all with us again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Selena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hadn't know Frankie's plan until he told me.

"I plan on jumping Abyss." He said.

"Frankie are you out of your mind?" I asked as we continued to walk. He smiled at me and kissed my left temple. He was crazy but I guess that was why I loved him. Seeing how easy he played with Albey had sparked something in me. Then again he played just as well with Nicky and Marie-Alyson. I owed everything I had to my sister. She was the one who had introduced the two of us. Though we did it the right way compared to Blair and Jay. They hadn't gotten married until 2009. Marie-Alyson had been five when they had gotten married. I stood back while Frankie did his thing. I hadn't expected him to walk away with Janice though. I followed carefully after him. I had to watch my foot placement because I was afraid of stepping on Abyss. Well at least I was wearing flats, jeans, and a t-shirt.

I wasn't sure that was the wisest idea but I'd support Frankie.

"Where are we supposed to put that stupid thing?" I asked as we walked into Fortune's locker room.

"Get that thing out of my locker room." Mikaela said.

"Don't worry it'll be fine." Frankie said.

"Are you out of your freaking mind?" James asked.

"Nope." Frankie said as he leaned Janice against the wall. Mikaela shook her head.

"So what is the plan you're going to do for Immortal next week?" Frankie asked.

"I don't know." Mikaela said.

"It'll be okay." I said. Mikaela nodded.

"Let's go back to the hotel. We don't have anything else." Mikaela said. Brianna and Celeste got up and put Natalie and Tara in their carries. I watched as Mikaela smiled. She was right. It was time for us to get home. That meant we could sleep. I was going to need it. Next month would mark four months and I was counting down after that to the fateful five months. I just never expect I wouldn't go full term. We helped the Joneses gather everything before we separated. Frankie had decided to take Janice with us. Some days I feared he was going to get us killed or at least hurt.


	19. Suisydal and Not In The Right Way

Author's Note: Mikaela has a plan. No one ever said it was sane. Selena just tries to understand how everything is going to work out. Will the locker room get just a bit fuller? Thank you to coolchic79260 for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs in this. The rest belongs to TNA.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Thursday June 2nd, 2011 Fortune's Locker room (Mikaela's POV)~~~~~~~

I had a plan. I just hadn't told Allen. He also hadn't told me what he was going to talk to Ray about. Luckily we didn't have the kids with us. They were going to stay at home. We watched ODB and Velvet just tear each other apart. I shook my head at Bischoff's statement about making Frankie and Brian wrestle. I nodded my head at Bobby, Brianna, Celeste, and James left to go talk to Bischoff.

I crossed my arms over my chest to watch. My eyes widened at Bobby's language. I'm sure Brianna was shocked. I was in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a form fitting t-shirt. I watched the ramp as Alex walked out with Brooke Gregory. That can't be good. Bobby and James had a past with Alex and Chris. Allen rested his hand on my knee as he comforted me. I looked at him. We focused back on the TV.

It hurt to hear about Chris because he was family. To the extent of Madison dating Chris and being family. I gave a shallow nod at what Alex was saying. I agreed with it. I mean it was a great out for us. Gun Money? Lord Shelley was just a bit crazy.

"We're going to need two more chairs." I said. Selena looked at me.

"Why?" Selena asked.

"Alex and Brooke." I replied as I stood up and went to go hunt down to more steel chairs. I missed the beer and the handshake but I was back before the six of them. Shelley looked so broken up when Eric said he was in trouble.

"He is family." I muttered as I set up the chairs. I sat down and looked up with a smile when the six of them walked in.

"Well look at how you've grown up." Shelley said as I stood to hug him.

"Look who put the blonde back in his hair." I said. He smiled and he nodded to the two new chairs.

"Those for me and Brooke?" He asked.

"Yes. I figured we needed to talk about Slammiversary." I replied. Alex shook his head at me as they sat down.

"I think we could get together on an off day and actually work the two of them." Brooke said.

"Yeah. I mean we all know where the gyms are and it'll work." Celeste said.

"Good idea. You guys can work it out between yourselves." Selena continued.

"Selena can we get you anything?" Brianna asked.

"Other than a not crazy husband?" Selena asked with a smile. Frankie scoffed.

"Yes. Like a water bottle?" Celeste asked.

"No, I'm fine." Selena replied with a smile.

"You guys get along so well." Alex said.

"Mostly. When we're trying not murder each other." I answered with a smile.

"Allen?" Alex asked.

"I'm not at liberty to answer." I replied with a smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Selena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I had a feeling that Mikaela had something planned but I wasn't sure. With Alex and Brooke in the locker room it was getting full. I didn't mind it in the least. It was good to see Brianna and Celeste being able to relax. It had been a while and I figured that they weren't really comfortable with Mikaela and me. It could be because we could be sort of uptight. Mikaela when it came to the safety of any of the boys or me when it came to my own safety. I was even more concerned now with Frankie having a match against Brian for the number one contender match.

I looked at Frankie who was getting ready to go out. I was hoping that Mikaela and Allen knew what they were going to do. I really shouldn't be going out with him but I was going to. We walked out and I stood on the ground. I just had to watch myself because this was going to be an aggressive match.

I was keeping an eye on Frankie. They were doing a lot of back and forth action. Frankie was in control right now. I knew this would be intense and I couldn't help the cringe when Brian hit the floor. I was just hoping Frankie could win. It looked like he could with the way he was going now.

"Keep focused." I called because it looked like he was getting frustrated. I had become the voice of reason it seemed. I watched the back and forth action as they battled for the spot. I watched at how the momentum had changed so Brian was in control. Frankie countered Sliced Bread and didn't get the pin.

"Frankie don't get frustrated you'll make mistakes." I said from my spot over by the left front turnbuckle. I cringed as Frankie got knocked with a Superkick and got his knees up. He clocked Brian with a Shinning Wizard and they went outside. I watched the rapid reversals for pins. The bell went and I looked at Frankie. My jaw dropped and I could see the frustration on both of their faces. I was tempted to get into the ring but I didn't. Luckily Bischoff was actually being smart and gave the two of them an additional five minutes.

They had barely got back in when Abyss came down the ramp. I ran out of his way. I watched as he went after both men. I was just as curious as Taz and Mike on who the number one contender was.

"No, Frankie stay down." I cried as he started to get up. I should be going the other direction but that wasn't in me. Even when I had someone else to take care of. Frankie got hit with the Black Hole Slam and Abyss finally left. I got into the ring and got Frankie out.

We started toward the back. We walked into the locker room and both Mikaela and Allen were gone. I was about to ask before I saw Allen out in the ring.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mikaela's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was in Phoenix's office.

"Phoenix I need a match." I said.

"Against who?" Phoenix asked.

"Well, I was thinking you could give me Tommy in a no DQ match." I replied. Phoenix groaned.

"Mikaela is that a good idea?" She asked.

"Phoenix, I'm only asking you because I know you can give me what I want. Bischoff and Hogan wouldn't give it to me even if I got on my knees and begged." I answered. She sighed.

"When?" She asked.

"Slammiversary." I answered. She sighed and nodded her head.

"You call him out tonight and you do the demanding on your own." Phoenix said. I smiled.

"Thank you." I said.

"Don't thank me yet." Phoenix said. She nodded to the TV where Allen was out there as well as Ray. I watched the back and forth exchange.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm about to want to strangle him." I muttered.

"He's gonna say something stupid that's why." Phoenix stated. I almost leveled a glare at my sister when I heard Allen challenge Ray to a last man standing match.

"Allen Lloyd Jones." I muttered as I stalked out of Phoenix's office. I looked at Allen as he walked past.

"You and I are going to have words later in the locker room." I said as I walked out to the ring. My entrance music had hit too. I asked Val for a mike. I got into the ring and my music silenced.

"It's not often I'm out here. Normally though it's to shock everyone. Well I've got something else for you. Tommy Dreamer get out here." I said. Tommy's music played and he walked out. I took a step back as he got into the ring with a mike.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"It is very simple. You and me in a no DQ match at Slammiversary." I replied with a smile on my face.

"What makes you think I'd accept?" Tommy asked. I shrugged.

"I'll make it easy for you. No Immortal no Fortune boys. Just you and me in the ring." I said.

"Still not tempting." He said. I took a deep breath.

"Winner gets the other to do whatever they want for a week. Which means if I win you get to work for Fortune and if you win I work for Immortal for a week." I said. He laughed.

"You must think highly of yourself to wager that." He said.

"No, I just want to give you a measure of payback after what you've done to AJ." I continued.

"I'll see you at Slammiversary Mikaela." Tommy said as he left. I released the held breath as I walked out of the ring and headed toward the locker room.

I hadn't even walked in before Allen was standing in front of me. He was vivid.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked.

"I can ask you the same thing." I countered.

He groaned and stepped back enough so I could walk in and close the door.

"Kayla are you sure you want to go through with this?" Selena asked. I sighed.

"I'm tired of people underestimating me." I said.

"I know what I'm doing. I want to do this." I said.

"That's what she said out there." Celeste said.

"Besides if you listened closely Allen she said no boys. She never said no us." Brianna said as she gestured to herself, Celeste, and Selena.

"I'm not putting Selena in danger. I've got others in the Knockout locker room that will stand up for me." I said.

"I don't like it." Allen said.

"If you can take on Ray in a last man standing match I can do this." I said. Allen took that as enough of an argument and we sat down to watch the show. I would like to say I was concerned for Karen but I really wasn't. I watched as Bischoff and Hogan came out. I was really hoping one of them was getting a pink slip but it didn't turn out to be them. It turned out that Mick had gotten fired. I sighed. We gathered our stuff and left. I figured that everything would come together next week.


	20. You're All Crazy

Author's Note: Selena questions the sanity of her husband along with Brian. Mikaela just tries to keep Allen from trying to get her out of her match. She knows what she wants. Every woman has to deal with trying to explain what happened in James and Shelley's match to James. Thank you to coolchic79260 for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs in this. The rest belongs to TNA.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Thursday June 9th, 2011 Fortune's Locker room (Selena's POV)~~~~~~~

Lord help me. Frankie had brought Janice back with him. I was afraid of what any of this meant. I was also slightly worried about the tension between both Allen and Mikaela. I knew where she was coming from with her match against Tommy and I would do the same only I didn't think it was a good idea. I wasn't going to attack Abyss.

We were over on the other side of the locker room when Bobby was talking to James and Alex. The girls were there. I looked at the camera guy when he left. I had no idea we'd have to explain things to James.

"You guys'll win I know it." Brooke said. Her voice still had that Louisiana twang instead of a Tennessee one.

"You know Shelley you should really think about moving past your engagement." James said. Shelley looked at him and shook his head.

"Guys head in the game." Mikaela said. Leave it to Mikaela to get everyone back on track. We watched as Joe brawled with Crimson in a bar. I had seen Athena and had only wondered what she had thought. James, Bobby, Alex, Brooke, Brianna, and Celeste left to go do the match against Mexican America. Through the match I could see Mikaela wanting to say something but she stayed quiet.

We watched at how easy they worked as a team. When Rosita and Sarita had hopped up on the apron Celeste and Brooke went to go pull them off but James beat them to it. He spit beer at them. Our jaws dropped when Shelley went to superkick Anarquia and instead got James.

"Well crap." Mikaela whispered.

"We're gonna have to explain that to James." I said. Mikaela nodded her head. James was pissed and wasn't talking to Shelley. Everyone tried to explain it to him but it wasn't going well. I looked up when Brian walked in.

"You ready to go Lena?" Frankie asked.

"Where am I going?" I asked as Frankie helped me from my chair. I was in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with sneakers.

"We're going Abyss hunting." Frankie answered. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"You two are out of your minds." I muttered. James walked not stalked back into the locker room. Bobby, Alex, Celeste, Brianna, and Brooke followed after him.

"James will you listen to me?" Mikaela asked as she stood up.

"What?" He snapped. Mikaela took a deep breath.

"Alex didn't mean to superkick you. He was going for Anarquia but he ducked." Mikaela said.

"How do you know that?" James asked.

"Cause I watched it." Mikaela said. She was using the soothing voice she only reserved for dealing with her kids. James sighed and he looked at Bobby who was nodding his head.

"Now you two need to get back on the same page. We've got the British Invasion to deal with on Sunday." Mikaela said. James nodded his head and everyone settled down to watch the rest of the show. I was soon taken out of the locker room with Frankie, Brian, and Janice on their crazy hunt. It was after Kurt and Jeff's segment so I got to hear the two talk.

"I say the two of you are crazy." I muttered loud enough for both of them to hear. I was following after Frankie. Why were we hunting down Abyss escaped me. Why was I going escaped me even more. I'm pregnant.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mikaela's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Frankie, Brian, and Selena left Allen also disappeared. Where did he think he was going? I didn't ask and just settled down to watch Ray's open challenge. I looked up when Alex sat next to me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"You want me to tape your wrists on Sunday?" He asked.

"Yes please." I replied. I looked at him.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I asked.

"Thank you for defending me." He whispered.

"Alex you're family." I whispered as I kissed his cheek. We sat in silence as we watched RVD fight with Ray. Brooke had settled onto the floor in front of Alex's legs to watch. Rob was doing okay. I was worried about Allen. He was in for a fight on Sunday. Hell I was in for a fight on Sunday. I hung my head when I saw Allen standing in the crowd.

"That is where my husband got off too." I muttered.

"Yes well he's Allen." Brook said as she rested a hand on my right leg.

"I've got to go do something I'll be back." I said.

"We'll hold down the fort." Celeste said. I smiled and walked out. I knew the girls would know what to do. I jogged through the halls until I walked through gorilla. The match was still going. I walked down the ramp. I had hooked a mike from the table when they weren't paying attention.

"Oh Ray." I said into the mike. His head snapped from Allen to me.

"Hi. You know I still remember all those remarks you made about me." I said with a smile. I looked out of the corner of my eye at Allen. He had come down a few more steps but worry didn't show on his face. Rob was confused.

"See, I know AJ. You better be ready for the fight of your life. If there is one thing I learned from Phoenix it's that you shouldn't threaten a man's family." I said with a smile. I lowered the mike and Rob finally got it into his head to do something. He picked up the victory and I gave him a small bow. He shook his head at me. I was so going to get it when I ran into Allen later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Selena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was afraid of the two of them. When Abyss popped out I stayed away from the two crazies. Brian had a hammer for the love of everything. I could feel the headache coming on. Frankie and Brian looked like they weren't even sure about what they were doing. I was glad that Abyss wasn't going to fight them.

Hey look a three way. Good idea. We weren't misfits. Frankie was happy for the three way but I was agreeing with Brian.

"Frankie. You're crazy." I muttered as I followed after Brian.

"Can I go back to the locker room now?" I asked.

"Why are you so ready to leave?" Brian asked.

"I'm pregnant and I don't want to run around with you crazies and put my child in danger." I replied.

"Right. You should go back to stay with Mikaela." Frankie said.

"Thanks. Don't do something stupid." I said as I headed toward the locker room. I walked in and noticed that Mikaela was gone.

"Where is Kayla?" I asked as I sat down.

"She went somewhere. We just saw her out there during Ray's match." Brianna replied. I nodded and sat down.

"How was the Abyss hunting?" Alex asked.

"It was okay. Other then the fact I was worried." I answered. Alex nodded. Luckily Frankie walked back in without Brian but Janice was still with him.

"I feel replaced by a piece of hardware." I muttered. Frankie looked at me and shook his head.

"She's not as soft as you." He said.

"Tell me that isn't just what I am to you." I muttered. Frankie laughed and put Janice down before he kissed me on the forehead.

"Nope. You are something so much more to me." He said. I smiled and we settled down to watch Velvet pull off a win against ODB and then it was time for the tag match. This should be interesting. I was starting to get worried when Mikaela and Allen didn't come back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mikaela's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I think it's kind of sad when my six year old son can make me feel like I did something wrong. I was staying with Allen. For some reason he had decided that hanging out in the parking lot was a good idea. I had already smacked him on the back of the head for his little stunt with Ray. I wasn't pissed but I was disappointed that he hadn't let me in on his plan. He was leaning against the wall with me leaning on him. He had both arms wrapped around my waist to hold me in place.

"You know Ajay is just worried about you right?" He asked.

"I know. He's worried about both of us. We're putting so much on the line." I answered.

"As long as one of us wins it doesn't really matter." He said. I smiled and he kissed me on the tip of my nose. Our wedding anniversary was later this month. It was our first year.

We then moved as Allen started talking about his match. I was tempted to tell him that he had said the balloon thing last week. Frankie was there to keep the two separated along with a couple of others.

"Frankie we've got to get him out of here." I said as I agreed with the guy telling us to get him out of here. We were headed toward the locker room.

"Some days I worry about our sanity." I muttered.

"I think Lena is right up there with you." Frankie said. I smiled and we walked into the locker room.

"Okay show is over let's go home. See everyone on Sunday." I said as I grabbed my bag.

"Mikaela I hope you're ready." Brooke said.

"Don't worry. I've talked to the Knockouts who like me. They'll be there if I need them." I said. She smiled. We were going to have a girls' day Saturday to talk about the signal I'd use if I needed the back up. I had taken the time to talk to Phoenix before I had caught up with Allen. I had a new piece of music for Sunday and Phoenix was doing her thing with the calls. I looked at Allen who was still shaking his head.

"Some days Hell Cat you'll be the death of me." He muttered.

"Not if your mine first." I said.

"You must be crazy to go out there to taunt Ray." He said.

"No, I just learned it from you." I said. Alex chuckled and we all left the locker room for some well deserved sleep.


	21. What Is Up With Her Wrist Tape?

Author's Note: Slammiversary. Allen has his last man standing match while Mikaela deals with her no DQ match. Now we just have to keep Fortune on the right track. It shouldn't be too hard. What can go wrong? Thank you to coolchic79260 for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs in this. The rest belongs to TNA.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sunday June 12th, 2011 Fortune's Locker room (Mikaela's POV)~~~~~~~

We had all wished Alex and James good luck and were going to sit back and watch. Allen's match was seventh on the card and mine was eighth. I was already dressed for my match save wrist tape which Shelley would do when he got back. My ring gear consisted of blue jeans, a t-shirt that fitted my body, and cowboy boots. Dad had laughed at me when I told him I wanted them. He'd gotten those for me earlier this year. My blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail.

Luckily all the groundwork was laid for my match. The girls knew the code and knew to hang out by a TV. I was with the rest of Fortune on edge. We hoped that they could retain their titles. Then again I never doubted that they couldn't. I smiled to myself and released that held breath when they came out with the victory. Selena nodded her head. One match down four to go. Frankie's match was on third. We just had to deal with everything in the usual way. I smiled when they walked back in.

"Congratulations." I said. Alex nodded and picked up the wrist tape that had been on his chair and started taping my wrists.

"Thank you." I said.

"Yeah well I don't like doing this." Alex said. I shrugged and we settled back to watch.

"Good luck." Allen said. Frankie nodded his head. He looked about to argue that Selena should stay in the back but Selena gave him that look that said over my dead body. He went with it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Selena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I cared about Frankie but he could be kind of dull. If he thought I was staying in the back while he went out there and battled for the title he was certifiably insane. I was just going to try to keep my head above water. Here is to hoping that Frankie could walk away with the title. We walked out. I took my spot at the guardrail. I wasn't going to chance being run into or getting hit by one of the boys. I stayed silent for most of the match. It was mostly a curtsey to Frankie just in case he needed to focus just a little bit more.

I hid my disappointment when he wasn't able to regain the title. I thought of the positive. Well there wasn't really that much of a positive. Maybe I could keep him focused that we still have Janice and there is the positive that soon he'll have more to deal with. I was wondering how we'd handle the schedule. I mean a newborn on our schedule was horrible. It could be why Mikaela didn't travel with Natalie and Tara.

"Next time." Frankie said.

"Yes there is always a next time." I said. I just had no idea how right I would be. We went back to the locker room. Everyone was still calm. I knew that wasn't really the story. Both Mikaela and Allen were tense. Allen wasn't worried about his match he was worried about Mikaela's and vice versa. I just hoped they could pull this off. It was one of the few times I've ever seen them so like this. It seemed the three matches in front of Allen's match went fast. I was impressed with how everyone on the card was doing. I looked at Allen and Mikaela. Mikaela kissed him and whispered something before he was gone.

"He'll be okay." Frankie said. Mikaela nodded her head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mikaela's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I knew everyone was right but I was allowed to be worried. Allen and I had a talk with the boys before we left. We told them no matter what happened today that we would still be the same. I sat on the edge of my seat and watched the brutal match. I was amazed when Allen climbed the scaffolding and jumped onto Ray.

"Dear lord." I whispered. I held my breath. Was it bad to want the match over? I held back the cry that chocked my throat when he went through the little part of the stage. I heard the ref counting and I was amazed when Ray got up. Allen had lost but that made me more determined to win.

"Go get him Kayla." Brooke said. I smiled at her.

"Boys take care of him please." I said as I walked out. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach but I brushed them off. There was one reason and one reason only I was doing this. This was for the kids. Everyone had stopped to look at me. I was ready for this. Did I mention Shelley hadn't given me black wrist tape? No, he wanted to be a freaking comedian and my wrist tape was neon pink. Christy had been told about the slight change to my normal entrance. I saw Allen walk past me and that steeled my spine even more. I ducked into where we kept some of the weapons and found myself a guitar. Not my usual style but I didn't really care. I headed toward gorilla. Time to face the music. Literally. Tommy had gone first.

I set one foot at the top of the stage when my new entrance music surrounded me. It was "Dirty Dancer" by Enrique Iglesias featuring Usher.

"His opponent from Tampa, Florida by the way of the Other side of Darkness Mikaela Styles." Christy said. I took a breath and continued down the ramp.

"What is up with her wrist tape?" Taz asked.

"I'd say it's uniquely Mikaela." Phoenix replied with a smile. I smiled to myself and got into the ring. I pointed the guitar at Dreamer. The game face was on no more fun times with me until I win. I set the guitar in the corner and smiled at Tommy. I was glad that I hadn't gotten Jackson James for a ref. I had gotten Brian Hebner. He rang the bell and Tommy and I locked up. I was giving up height and weight to him but I'd faced scarier odds training.

He shoved me hard into the ropes which had me bouncing back into his waiting clothesline. I lay on the mat. I was just rolling to my feet when I saw he was out of the ring. I had to duck the flying trash can. Crap. I had forgotten this was right up his alley. A baking sheet was in the trash can. I pulled it out and when he got back into the ring I clocked him soundly on the head. Now it was my turn. See I knew where the rage of not being able to do anything was held. I just had the quick flash of Allen earlier and now I was focused again.

I picked up the kendo stick and started in on him. He took me down and we rolled around on the mat trading punches. We weren't pulling shots and it wasn't long before Brian was separating us. I stood up and I felt something start to drip down from my eyebrow. I looked over at Dreamer and he was bleeding. Seems he'd cut me open and vice versa. He didn't stay away from me long. He went to take me down but I sidestepped him. I stepped on him once. I had started to move away when he caught my foot and I landed hard on my back. I gasped and barely had time to cover my face. He was back to punching me in the face. I didn't like being on my back. I rolled so I was on top and raining down punches. He turned us back over and we continued like that for a while until Brian pulled us away. I staggered up and leaned in the corner. I had a feeling I was bleeding as bad as Dreamer.

Allen was going to have a fit when he saw me. Hell I'm pretty sure Kevin would have one too. Tommy and I looked at each other from across the ring. I saw the change in his eyes and I dived for the other corner. I rolled back to my feet with the guitar in hand. He came at me and I bashed him over the head with it. It wasn't the signal. Thinking about it as I went to cover him and hooking the inside leg I wouldn't need it. Brian was up to a two count when Dreamer kicked out. I refused to get frustrated. I rolled away from Dreamer and looked at him. It should have been under the ring. I slid out of the ring. I pulled up the apron and it wasn't there. I looked at Phoenix who looked at me. I mimed drinking something and she picked it up from the table. I walked halfway there before she lobbed it at me. I caught it out of the air and went back toward the ring.

"Phoenix what was that?" Tenay asked.

"Something that should bring back memories." Phoenix answered. I couldn't help the smile on my face. I had barely slid back into the ring before Dreamer started attacking me. I was tempted to make that signal but knew I needed to do this on my own. Out of reflex I grabbed both of Dreamer's feet and pulled until he was on his back. I picked up the flask I had dropped when Dreamer had started in on my and I took a deep drink. I bet everyone would think it was whiskey but it wasn't. Dreamer got back up and I did one of my dad's old moves. His trademark blood spit. I heard Taz's gasp but ignored it. I went for another pin but it hadn't worked. I closed my eyes trying to think of what else I could do. I had a few things left up my metaphorical sleeve but I didn't know how to use them.

I hadn't really been paying attention so when Dreamer hit me from behind and I was face forward on the mat it froze me. Then he went for the pin. I hated being small right then. Brian's hand was coming out for three when I managed to bridge out. Crap. I backed into the corner. What the hell was I going to do? I walked toward him and kicked him once in the stomach and double him over. I then hit him with the Snap DDT. I covered him and listened to Brian hit the mat. One, two, and three times. I let out a small cry. I then slid out of the ring. Brian followed after me and raised my hand.

"The winner of the match Mikaela Styles." Christy said. I remembered the flask and grabbed it. This was actually dad's flask. He'd get mad if I lost it. I walked into the back where anyone who was around was clapping for me. I smiled at them but took a quick detour to Phoenix's office. She had said she'd meet me in there.

"Okay Kayla let's get a pic of those tapped wrists." Phoenix said. I held my wrists in front of me and Phoenix snapped a picture. She then brought the camera abruptly to my face. I had time for a brief smile before the picture was taken. I put both hands in front of my face in a fighting position and Phoenix took the picture.

"I'll send them to you and you can send them from there." Phoenix said.

"Thanks." I said as I left and headed to Kevin's office. I walked in and he took one good look at me.

"Geez Jones you look horrible." Kevin said as I settled onto his table. I shot him a look and he started cleaning the blood from my face. He also started cleaning my cuts.

"This is the advice from your trainer. No more no DQ matches." Kevin said as he took a look at both of my hands. He was about to peel the tape off but I shook my head.

"I'll get that back in the locker room." I said.

"Whatever you want." He said.

"Thanks for patching me up." I said as I got down and headed toward Fortune's locker room. I heard conversation before I opened the door. Everything got dead silent.

"I get the feeling you guys were talking about me." I said as I stepped in and closed the door.

"Mikaela, I didn't know you had it in you." Alex said.

"It was the pink wrist tape." I said with a smile on my face. That got everyone laughing. Everyone except for Allen. He was looking at me.

"Allen are you okay?" I asked.

"You didn't tell me about you changing your entrance." He said.

"I had wanted that to be a surprise." I said. Allen smiled and went to hug me.

"I was kind of hoping you'd come here first." Selena said.

"Why?" I asked.

"So we could get a picture of you all bloody and victorious." Selena replied.

"Don't worry about that Phoenix got the pictures." I said as I started unwrapping my wrists from that hideous shade of pink wrist tape.

"You want to keep the wrist tape?" Alex asked with a smile as he held up the offending roll.

"No, you can keep it." I answered.

"Kayla, are you really going to hold Dreamer to the stipulation you guys set up?" Bobby asked.

"I was thinking about letting it go. What am I supposed to have him do?" I asked.

"Sleep on it." Allen answered as we sat down to watch the rest of the show. I was shocked that Sting had lost the title but Bischoff getting involved wasn't surprising. I was glad Kurt had won. I looked at Selena and she nodded her head. That was the silent communication that said it was time to go. We all silently gathered our stuff. I wanted to get to the hotel and get some sleep.

"You know you're going to have to call the boys right?" Allen asked. I closed my eyes. That sounds like that would be fun.

"I know. Just let's get back to the hotel and take a shower first." I said.

"Sounds like a plan." Allen said with a smile as we headed toward the rental. Thursday would be the day of reckoning.


	22. We Don't Speak French

Author's Note: Fortune gets a break? Brianna and Celeste get a shot at the Knockout tag titles. Selena gets to hang out in the back and just breath. Mikaela? Yes she learns that her stipulation doesn't matter. She also questions why they have to do the craziest things. Translation on the bottom. Thank you to coolchic79260 for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs in this. The rest belongs to TNA.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Thursday June 16th, 2011 Fortune's Locker room (Selena's POV)~~~~~~~

Mikaela should have been pissed but she wasn't. I was proud of her. The cut she had gotten above her right eyebrow needed stitches. I would be four months pregnant tomorrow. I was watching as Brianna and Celeste got dressed for their match. They were in a three way for the Knockout tag titles held by Femme Fatale. The pair of Sawyer girls. Though how long they stayed Sawyer girls I wasn't sure on. Matt had stopped and talked to Frankie about something and the two had started talking about families. I hadn't heard Matt talk about a girl like that in a while.

I shook that off and watched as Brianna and Celeste battled with James and Bobby.

"No, you two stay back here." Brianna said.

"Not on your life." Bobby said.

"Vous êtes insupportable. Vous écouterez?" Brianna asked.

"Sweetheart we don't speak French." James said.

"Cad é faoi na hÉireann?" Celeste asked with a cocky smile. I couldn't help but smile.

"Bobby and James listen to me. The ref is going to have a hard enough time as it is with three Knockouts in the ring at the same time he doesn't need to worry about six guys getting in the way." I said as I stood up. I knew what Brianna had said due to taking French in high school and keeping it up in college.

"But you're out there with Frankie in three ways." James said.

"Yes but do you see me getting involved in my current state?" I asked. James said nothing as Celeste kissed him on the cheek.

"We'll watch ourselves don't worry about it grá. Right sister?" Celeste asked. Brianna nodded her head.

"Okay can we calm back down?" I asked. I was dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that was a bit big on me. Bobby nodded his head and I collapsed into a chair. I had an ultrasound appointment tomorrow. I looked at Frankie and saw that small smile on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. Just thinking about what we've got to do tomorrow." He replied. I smiled. I know in his wallet behind the picture of us on our wedding day is the first picture we had of the babies. Yes plural. Twins to be exact. We hadn't gotten around to telling the rest of Fortune yet. I watched as Mikaela walked in with Allen behind her. Allen was trying to mother her. It wasn't going well for him.

"So any news while we were gone?" Mikaela asked. I shook my head. Mikaela was in a pair of skinny jeans and a black tank top along with four inch open toed heels.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mikaela's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I loved the man next to me. He wouldn't leave me alone. It was the stitches I had to get after my match. I was impressed with Brianna and Celeste's ring gear. Both girls were in short shorts though the color differed. Brianna was in a tank top in red while Celeste was wearing a halter top in black. Brianna's shorts were light blue while Celeste's were dark blue.

Considering they were going up against Femme Fatale and Velvet Sky and Miss Tessmacher; I didn't know how much of a chance they had. Allen was watching Selena and Frankie.

"Did you guys forget to tell us something?" Allen asked. I was about to smack him upside the head but thought better of it. Frankie looked at Selena and tossed his wallet at Allen. Allen caught it.

"Behind the wedding picture." Frankie said. I leaned closer to Allen to see. When Allen pulled out the ultrasound picture I gasped.

"No way." I said as I got up and walked over and hugged Selena.

"Congrats." I said as I released her and hugged Frankie.

"Guys what is going on?" James asked.

"They're having twins." Allen replied as he replaced the picture and tossed the wallet back to Frankie. I had moved luckily. I was going to glare at Allen but thought better of it. I sat down and we watched until Brianna and Celeste left for their match.

"Good luck." I said. They smiled at us before they left. We settled back to watch the match. As a reflex Allen wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I didn't need to look at Bobby and James to know they were pacing. I was positive that they were doing okay. We watched the match and were impressed with how they were taking it to both sets of tag teams.

When ODB came out Velvet took her eye off the ball and Devon handled both of our girls to allow Athena to pick up the victory.

"Well there is always a next time." I said. I watched as Athena and Velvet started calling out ODB but both of them got blindsided by Jacqueline. That wasn't good. I looked at both James and Bobby. Luckily by the time I really started worrying about it Brianna and Celeste had come back.

Did I mention that my little clause with Dreamer didn't matter. Because he quit. Bugger. No skin off my nose anyway. I was comfortable sitting here until Jamie walked in with Athena behind her.

"Mikaela I need a favor." Jamie said.

"What?" I asked.

"You want to help us attack ODB and Jacqueline?" Athena asked. I stood and stretched.

"Allen hold my heels." I said as I slipped out of heels and gave them to Allen. Allen was about to say something but thought better of it. I followed Jamie and Athena.

"Why are we attacking them?" I asked.

"Did you miss the beat down? Were you to busy with Allen?" Jamie asked.

"No, just curious." I replied. While the two are busy talking Jamie, Athena, and I jump them. Athena and Jamie tackled ODB while I went after Jacqueline. Smart of me no. For a friend hell yes. I was taking care of it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Selena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I knew Mikaela had it in her but I was impressed. She was handling this like they had threatened her family. There had been so much of that going on that I don't think it was a difference for her. Brianna and Celeste had handled their loss okay. It helped Bobby and James had told them they'd get another shot at Femme Fatale eventually. Security had to pull the three girls off of ODB and Jacqueline.

We watched as Athena, Jamie, and Mikaela shook hands.

"You okay Allen?" I asked.

"Fine. I need to let her do her own thing." Allen answered. I looked at him and shook my head.

"Was it the no DQ match?" Bobby asked.

"Yes. That and she's always been right. She knows what she wants." Allen answered. The conversation dropped off again when Mikaela walked in.

"I hate when you guys do that." Mikaela muttered as she sat down on the floor in front of Allen.

"We only do it because we love you." James said. Mikaela smiled. We watched the show. When the parking lot brawl match was made I couldn't help but shake my head. Jeff was crazy but it was Jeff. I looked over at Allen and swore I saw wheels turning in his head. That was never good. I was just glad that there wasn't much to do on my side. I didn't need to be running around. Nor did Frankie want me running around.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mikaela's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I looked up at Allen.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"You want to join me in the parking lot?" He asked.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just to watch." Allen replied. I sighed but nodded my head. We watched the rest of the show. When it was time for the parking lot brawl Allen grabbed my hand and we headed toward the parking lot. I was watching with Allen holding me. I was hoping that Kurt would win. I didn't want my uncle even if he was a half uncle but he was still family.

"I'm glad that isn't our car." I whispered when Kurt put Jeff into the car. Allen laughed and we continued watching the fight. I released a breath when it was over. I figured Jeff wouldn't leave.

"Can we go home?" I asked.

"Yes. Kayla, I think we're over do for our brand of alone time." Allen replied as he kissed me on the lips and we headed back inside to get our stuff. Our anniversary was on the Twenty-Third which landed it on an Impact taping. It wasn't how I wanted to spend my anniversary but I'm sure Allen could make it special. After a quick goodbye to everyone we started on our way back to the car.

* Brianna in French (You are unbearable. You listen to?)

* Celeste in Irish (How about Irish?) (Love)


	23. Real Housewives of Fortune

Author's Note: Fortune takes it slow. Bobby and James have that match but they can't leave Brianna and Celeste in the back. Bobby never told Brianna he wasn't supposed to compete. Selena and Mikaela get to run damage control. Selena stands by Frankie after he gets attacked. Mikaela stands by Allen and hopes that everything will go okay. Besides it's their wedding anniversary. Thank you to coolchic79260 for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs in this. The rest belongs to TNA.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Thursday June 23rd, 2011 Fortune's Locker room (Mikaela's POV)~~~~~~~

I sighed as I kicked my foot out. The first match for Fortune was part of the Bound For Glory Series and was Bobby and James in a tag team against Matt Morgan and Crimson. I didn't want to be here. I wanted to be at dinner with Allen. Then a hotel with maybe rose petals but I needed to work. I noticed that Selena had taken Brianna and Celeste to catering. I listened to Bobby and James talk. I had a feeling they were hiding something. I knew Allen had something planned but I wasn't entirely sure about what it was. That was what had me worried.

"Why are you guys here again?" Frankie asked.

"I don't actually know myself. Allen knows though." I answered.

"Just to keep an eye on everyone else." Allen said.

"I really hope you plan on making it up to her later." Bobby said.

"I'm with you on that." I said.

"Beer?" James asked as he offered me one. I shook my head and we watched the show. I wasn't surprised that the handicap match with Athena, Velvet, and Brooke was that physical. My eyes widened when Phoenix gave ODB and Jackie contracts.

"She's freaking serious." James said.

"Of course she is." Frankie said.

"Man Athena will be out there twice." I said.

"Why?" James asked.

"James she's dating Tommy aka Crimson." I answered.

"Oh valet." He said.

"Yeah her and her sister." Frankie said. I was starting to get worried about Selena and the girls because they still weren't back yet. I mean I shouldn't worry but I do. Selena is four months pregnant. I listened to James and Bobby talk about their upcoming match.

My jaw dropped. He wasn't cleared to wrestle? Bobby I'm going to murder you. I was glad that Brianna wasn't in the locker room. She walked in at that moment with Celeste and Selena following after her.

"Can you guys stay in the back today?" James asked.

"You think we're going to leave you two out there when the Sawyer girls are out there?" Celeste asked.

"We were hoping you would." Bobby said.

"Fat chance. We're going out there with you." Brianna said. James cast me a look and I held my hands up and shook my head.

"Don't involve me." I said as I turned into Allen. James shook his head.

"Fine. You can come just don't get up on the apron." Bobby said.

"No promises if those two think they can go up on the apron." Celeste said. Bobby and James shook their heads and left with the girls. Once they were gone I looked at Selena.

"Did you know Bobby isn't cleared?" I asked. Selena shook her head.

"That isn't good." Selena said.

"Don't tell Brianna." Allen said. We watched at Bobby and James walked out with the girls.

"Selena how is Blair holding up?" I asked. Jay was being just a little bit crazy.

"She's doing fine. It's just on tapings that she's having the roughest time." Selena answered. I nodded my head and we watched the match. I just hoped Bobby wouldn't get too hurt. He didn't need that. We couldn't take it. I looked over at Allen.

"What are you guys doing after this?" Selena asked. I was about to answer but Allen cut me off.

"I'm taking her to dinner and then we're going to a hotel." Allen answered. I looked at him for a second but shook my head. I was hoping that one of our boys would win but Crimson and Matt were on their game. Brianna and Celeste were standing quietly because Athena and Devon weren't doing anything wrong.

I had the sinking feeling with all the times Bobby was holding his arm that Brianna would put two and two together and Bobby should be worried. Matt picked up the pin and the points but I was more concerned with Bobby. That and Brianna's reaction once she figured it out. Just watching them after the match I realized she'd figured it out.

"Everybody guard yourselves." Allen said. I nodded my head.

"She's pissed." Frankie said.

"You'd be pissed too if Selena wrestled without being cleared." I said.

"We'll see you after this." Allen said as he stood up and took me with him to the ring. Today I wasn't in the mood for wearing anything fancy though I had stuff crammed into my bag. I was in a deep red t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. Though my four inch ankle boots were a nice touch. We walked past Bobby, James, Celeste, and Brianna on our way to the ring.

I got into the ring with him. It was one of those times I was glad he was a face. I had hated walking out with him when he was a heel.

I sometimes wished he'd talk to me about these announcements before he made them. Going back to the X Division. I was impressed but I'd like to be in on the plans. Bring back the six sided ring? That would be nice. I was having fun listening to Allen. I physically backed up a little when Joe came out. I wasn't afraid but I was cautious. I agreed with Joe but then again I am biased.

I was trying to think of where this was actually going. Joe had a point but I wasn't going to say that out loud. When Fortune's music hit I was confused. I watched as Daniels walked down the ramp. Hell I had been expecting Frankie. I looked between all three men and wondered if this was going to break down. How fast could I get out of the ring? Just to be on the safe side I stood close to the ropes.

I was interested in what Daniels was proposing actually until he said just a one on one match with Allen. What about Joe? Joe looked at me and I shrugged. I had no idea what was going on anymore. I was glad Allen double checked with him. Allen was in but I wasn't sure about this myself. Then Joe got in his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Selena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My jaw hit the floor when Allen accepted. Brianna was sitting over by Frankie and me.

"Come on Lena." Frankie said as he took my hand and we left the locker room.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To talk with Daniels." Frankie answered. That couldn't be good. I followed Frankie as he talked with Daniels. Frankie seemed utterly concerned which scared me a little. Real Wives of Fortune really? I was standing here. Then Frankie dug himself a hole. I stood back and then walked toward him.

"How smart was that?" I asked.

"Not a work." Frankie hissed. I nodded my head and helped Frankie back to the locker room. When we walked back in you could sense it again. Everyone was tense as hell. I put Frankie in a chair and looked over at Mikaela.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Phoenix has something up her sleeve." She answered. I nodded my head and sat down to watch this X Division match. I was impressed with Dakota Darsow and I could tell Phoenix was as well. When Jackson stopped that three count I was as pissed as Phoenix.

"That was a three count." I muttered.

"Yeah well it is Jackson." Bobby said. I was sad when Dakota didn't win but I saw the gears turning in Phoenix's head.

"Why is her shirt inside out?" James asked.

"Because it's one of Randy's shirts." Allen answered. That explained so much. That didn't explain where she was going with Dakota.

"Someone impressed the boss." Mikaela said with a smile. I nodded my head. I knew Mikaela didn't want to be here but she was. I hoped Allen made it up to her. The street fight was next and I was impressed with how Mickie was handling herself until Angelina got involved. Mickie ended up losing which was sort of depressing but I had a feeling that I knew a couple of Knockouts in the back who wouldn't stand for it.

Sting verses Abyss was the match that I had been waiting for. I watched the match with little to say. Frankie had wrapped an arm around my shoulders. The match was back and forth until Abyss started reading from his book. Then it got even weirder when he pulled out a glove wrapped in barbwire. Abyss missed with it and Sting took control. Sting took the glove from Abyss and used it on him causing him to be disqualified. Sting started hitting Abyss repeatedly in the head. Anderson came out with Yasmine. They just stood there. Sting had a screw loose. I stood up. Mikaela and Allen had started getting their stuff together. Before she left she hugged me.

"Have fun tonight." I whispered.

"I hope so." Mikaela whispered as she let go. Mikaela and Allen waved at everyone else as they left.

"Is she okay?" Brianna asked.

"She should be." I said.

"Why?" Brianna asked.

"It's her wedding anniversary today." I answered.

"Oh." Brianna answered. The rest of us got our stuff together and headed out. I just wanted to go back to the hotel. Traveling while pregnant was a pain. Mikaela had told me and I knew it. Frankie and I would be glad when it was over.


	24. You Are In So Much Trouble

Author's Note: Selena and Mikaela questions the sanity of both Allen and Frankie. Selena also misplaces Frankie…then she finds him having a bar room brawl. Not a smart idea. Thank you to coolchic79260 for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs in this. The rest belongs to TNA.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Thursday June 30th, 2011 Fortune's Locker room (Selena's POV)~~~~~~~

Hopefully it should be a quiet night. Wait quiet night in our business. Never gonna happen. I had spent at least an hour on the phone with Blair right before the show. Jay was driving her crazy. At least Nicky was being somewhat calm. They had both kids because they were over in South Africa. I watched the beginning of the show with a raised eyebrow.

"Does anyone else think Sting is acting a little bit like the Joker?" I asked.

"Yeah we're with you on that." Mikaela said. I laughed and we watched Joe's match with Devon. When it ended that way I gave Frankie a look because I could see the wheels turning in his head.

"I think we'll be back." I said as we walked away.

"Please don't do anything stupid." I muttered. He shook his head at me and we were just approaching Joe.

I was glad that security got in the way. I've never been glad to see security in my life. I was putting my hand on Frankie's chest along with that security guy. He didn't listen to me when I said don't do anything stupid.

When they said to meet I was hoping they were joking. If I knew Mikaela she'd be pissed that all the guys were just called b****** but I wasn't going to get in the way. I get the feeling I should probably keep an eye on Frankie. We were heading back to the locker room when I smacked him upside the head.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"Did you miss me saying don't do anything stupid?" I asked.

"No, I heard you." He replied.

"Do you think this is a game?" I asked.

"Frankie this isn't funny. I know you need to prove yourself but this isn't the way." I said.

"Selena I'll be fine." Frankie said. I sighed and we walked back into the locker room. Brianna was in a better mood with Bobby luckily. I went to go sit by Daniels.

"That can't be good." He said.

"You have no idea." I muttered. We watched the showcase and I wasn't surprised to see Low Ki back or Jimmy Yang. Matt Bentley was interesting to watch. I hadn't paid attention when Frankie had left during the showcase. I was impressed when Low Ki won and then the Knockout match was my focus.

What was before that had me standing up.

"That son of a." I muttered. Frankie had meet up with Joe. In a brawl. Oh I was going to kill him. I sat down to watch the match. Frankie better hope he has all his bases covered. The knockout match was back and forth action. Luckily Mickie picked up the victory. I looked at Allen and Mikaela as they got ready to leave.

"Good luck." I said. I had no idea they would actually need it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mikaela's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Honestly I wasn't happy about Joe's comments toward us but I would shrug it off. Allen and Daniels had their contract signing for their match at Destination X. Daniels would be going out first. I had seen the tension between Frankie and Selena and that had warning bells going off. Luckily James and Bobby could keep an eye on her. I was in a dress. Not a smart idea. It brushed my upper thigh and was strapless in a cobalt blue color. There were heels about five inches and thin. It was a pain in the butt. My hair was curled and settled around my shoulders.

"This is crazy." I muttered.

"I know." Allen said.

"Glad you know it." I said. Daniels was in the ring when JB announced Allen. Why was I wearing a dress I have no freaking clue. I smiled as I walked down the ramp with Allen. I flashed the fortune sign every once in a while. Allen held the ropes for me as I got in. Val handed Daniels a mike. I listened to JB. By lawyers he meant Phoenix's lawyers. I watched as Allen took his sweet time going to sign the contract until he made sure Daniels was sure. They were friends for a reason.

Instead of answering he signed the contract and then backed it up. It was true they had talked about it all week. I had been there. I was with Allen as long as it didn't become personal. Daniels and I had background that I never wanted to relive. Listening to Daniels I almost teared up. Allen signed the contract and I let out the held breath. They hugged each other and brought me into it.

When music came on I backpedaled really fast to the corner. I didn't want to be involved in anything that happened. I crossed my arms over my chest. This wasn't going to go well. I was just hoping to make it to Allen's match against Gunner. Then RVD's music hit and I closed my eyes. This isn't good. I was listening to everyone and just hopped that it would go okay without a brawl. Daniels was pulling the middle man. Allen was standing by the table quietly. I was agreeing with Daniels.

That was until I saw the wheels turning in his head. This wasn't going to end well. Daniels was about to say something stupid I could see it. When I get a hold of Chris I'm gonna strangle him. A four corners match? Allen's going to agree and I knew. Great I'd be ringside for one crazy match.

Allen I'm going to hurt you. I stepped forward with my hands rested on my hips. Allen took one look at me and shrugged. I shook my head. This wasn't good. I had gotten out of the ring behind Allen and he was working the guardrail. Out of nowhere Gunner showed up and started attacking Allen. I cringed when Gunner Irish Whipped Allen into the guardrail. I was behind the refs as Gunner slid Allen into the ring. Gunner started clearing the ring and I had to move. While he was doing that Allen got up and started laying into Gunner. Allen was pissed and Earl was trying to get him to calm down. I was moving to the apron to stop him but Earl rang the bell. I went to stand by the guardrail as the two went at it.

Allen had the upper hand for now. I knew Allen's skill but something was off. It didn't feel right. Gunner started to turn it around but Allen was good at wrestling. I watched occasionally clapping. I wasn't going to say much because I knew what was at stake. Some of the fans were touching my back but I didn't panic. When Gunner rocked Allen with that knee I cringed. I didn't need this.

Gunner was in control now. When I have a conversation with Allen he'd be in trouble. Luckily Allen nailed the Pelé I felt better and then Allen sent Gunner to the floor. I didn't like where this was going when he flipped onto Gunner onto the outside. I didn't like this. Allen got back to the ring but Gunner was getting some sort of momentum back.

Gunner was bleeding again. My eyes widened when he hit the Pelé again. Allen had control again for a while until Gunner pulled Earl in the way. I'm sort of glad we didn't want kids anytime soon after Gunner kicked the rope. I watched as Earl hesitated to count and I got into the ring. I was on my knees next to Allen. I was shaking my head.

"This wasn't good." I muttered.

"I tried to stop him." Earl said.

"I know." I said.

"I'll get him to the back." I said as I started working Allen to the back. I decided now wouldn't be a good time to call Allen crazy.

"You can get him later." I muttered. We walked back into the locker room to see Frankie was still missing.

"Where'd he go?" I asked.

"We don't know." James said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Selena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mikaela didn't need to worry about anything but she was. I figured Allen would get Gunner back later.

I looked at James and Bobby.

"Well tonight so far has been eventful." Bobby said.

"You have no idea." I muttered as I rested one hand on my stomach.

"We'll be okay." Mikaela said. I nodded my head as we watched. I was wondering where Frankie had gotten too. I had this foreboding feeling about this. I remembered Frankie's conversation with Joe but I didn't know about any of this. I shook my head at Mexican America and the British Invasion. It was good to see Rob Terry again. Frankie was somewhere still. Hopefully he was at the hotel. We settled back to watch the final match of the night.

"It'll be okay Lena." Brianna said.

"I know but I'm still going to kill him." I said with a smile. That was one of the few reasons they called me Black Widow on the way to the ring. I had on a pair of jeans and a big t-shirt. I watched as Scott had most of the control over Sting. I was more interested sometimes in Brian's shoes. They were awesome. Sting was starting to battle back. Both of them were fighting it out. I was hoping Sting would win actually. I suppose it was just the Fortune mentality. I was holding my phone the moment Sting picked up the victory.

My phone started vibrating and I looked down to see it was Frankie. I wasn't going to answer. I was too pissed to think rationally. Sting had started after Scott by Ray showed up. My jaw hit the floor when Anderson not only low blowed Sting but hit him with the Mike Check. I was exchanging looks with the boys to see if we were going to go out there to help Sting when Hulk walked out.

This wasn't good. I looked down when my phone let out a sound. It was "Let Me Out I'm Stuck in Your Pocket" in a British/Chipmunk voice. That would be me getting a text message. I didn't look at it but focused on Kurt saving Scott. Luckily that was a good thing. I started gathering my stuff. I looked down to see it was a text message from Frankie.

_Selena answer your phone. We need to talk._

He had no freaking idea. I sent him a quick reply.

_You are in trouble. I'd watch my back if I were you._

I said goodbye to the rest of Fortune and headed toward the hotel.


	25. He Has A Death Wish

Author's Note: Selena is still behind the curtain but she is shocked when she see someone familiar walking around with Sting. Mikaela just tries to keep her head above water in the Four Corners Match. Everyone also gets ready for Destination X. Thank you to coolchic79260 for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs in this. The rest belongs to TNA.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Thursday July 7th, 2011 Fortune's Locker room (Mikaela's POV)~~~~~~~

Gone was the dress. It had been replaced with a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Along with sneakers. We were watching the beginning of the show when Selena jumped from her seat.

"No, that can't be." She said.

"What?" Frankie asked.

"That looked like Rena up there." She replied.

"It's your imagination." Frankie said. Selena nodded her head and sat down.

"Rena as in Serena?" Allen asked.

"Yeah." Selena replied.

"Isn't she in college?" Bobby asked.

"Its summer Bobby no school." Frankie replied.

"Good luck out there Bobby." I said as I settled back to watch the Bound For Glory series match. It was Bobby with Brianna against Crimson with Athena. Allen wrapped an arm around my shoulders. We were just going to relax until his match. I was going to hurt him at some point. Now wasn't the time to think about that though.

We watched as Crimson walked out with Athena. Then Bobby and Brianna came out. I was hoping that Bobby could keep it together. Crimson had some good moved and Bobby was just the same. It was a back and forth match. I could almost read the concern on Brianna's face. She was having issues with that. Crimson picked up the victory. I watched as not only Athena got in the ring but Brianna. Hopefully once Bobby and Brianna came back we could figure everything out.

"Are they just rumors?" Celeste asked.

"What?" I asked. I hadn't been paying attention.

"The new knockouts title and the new knockouts." Celeste replied.

"It's true. As a freaking heart attack." Allen said.

"Do you know who will be in the match?" Selena asked.

"Athena and Devon Sawyer, Rosita, Brooke and Star Jarrett, Lust, Red's little sister revisited talent, Tori Spiro, another new talent, and Eve Kendrick, also new." I answered.

"Whoa. Is Eve related to Brian?" Celeste asked.

"I think so." I answered. Bobby and Brianna came back in and we settled back to watch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Selena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wasn't crazy. I thought I had seen Serena. I was glad the rest of the show had been quiet. That is until Kurt walked in to see Sting singing on top of some lockers. I stood up then. Serena was leaning against the lockers with a bat propped against her legs.

"Wow that is Serena." Allen said.

"Yeah what is she doing here?" I asked as I sat back down. Sting was out of his mind. Luckily Serena had scooted just a little so Sting didn't hit her in the head with his feet.

"Kurt that's why I'm here. I don't mind evening the odds a little." Serena said. She then looked back up at Sting and shook her head. She actually followed Kurt out of the locker room. I was glad when Velvet beat ODB and Jackie. Luckily that meant Phoenix's contracts no longer worked. I watched as Athena, Devon, and Colton were in the ring.

I watched as Red's little sister got into the ring and smacked Athena. Athena's head did a double take before they all got out of the ring. I looked up when my sister walked in.

"Hi Lena." Serena said with a wave. She had her bat propped on one shoulder.

"You know I'm glad you also do softball." I said.

"So am I." Serena said.

"What are you doing here?" Frankie asked.

"I work part-time. I'm working with Steve." Serena answered.

"You're crazy." Mikaela said.

"I know but I'm not going to pass up the money." Serena said.

"Good point." Allen said. I looked at Allen and Mikaela.

"See you two later." I said.

"Yup time for this four corners match." Mikaela said.

"I'll hang out here for you two to get back." Serena said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mikaela's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I followed Allen to the ring. I stopped before we reached gorilla and grabbed an umbrella. No need for me to get rained on by sparks. I opened the umbrella.

"The following contest scheduled for one fall is a four corners match." Christy said.

"Introducing first from Gainesville, Georgia being accompanied by Mikaela Styles A.J. Styles." Christy said. Once we left the sparks I closed the umbrella and followed Allen into the ring. I smiled. I was nervous about this match and Sunday's. I trusted both of them. They were friends for reasons. I leaned against the ropes. I'd get out the moment RVD came out. I gave A.J. a quick kiss on the cheek before I got out of the ring.

Some of the people were clapping me on the back. He was to hoping that one of my boys would win. I didn't know what to expect. I was glad that Daniels and A.J. were on some sort of page. I was clapping my hands. I wasn't sure who people thought I was cheering for. When A.J. tagged in I held my breath for a moment before I shook it off. He was wearing red again. At least he didn't blend into the ring this time. We had Earl too. I'm going to start having déjà vu. A.J. and Jerry were working the match and were effortless sometimes. I watched as A.J. tagged out to RVD. I went to go stand by him. Something was going to go wrong tonight but I couldn't figure out what it was.

I absently rested on hand on the apron while I rested the other on A.J.'s leg. I watched as Daniels took it to RVD. Then RVD started building moment and I cringed. Daniels started getting back into it. Daniels tagged out to A.J. and then RVD tagged out to Jerry. I watched as A.J. and Jerry had a back and forth battle. I just hoped that A.J. would come out of this okay. I was lucky that Daniels tagged himself back in. Well maybe that wasn't the best though. I wasn't surprised when A.J. jumped onto RVD. When Jerry took A.J. to the floor I went to his side and rested a hand on his stomach. I watched as Daniels looked to have the momentum until RVD and Jerry worked on him. RVD picked up the victory. I started helping A.J. into the ring and I was there between both Daniels and him.

We walked to the back and settled back to watch the tag match. Serena was still here. I nodded to her before I took a breath.

"A camera catch up with Athena yet?" I asked.

"No." Serena answered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Selena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We were watching the tag match. I didn't like the way Pope was acting. I could bet you that Devon didn't either. Something was wrong. I looked at my sister who had stood and stretched.

"I've got to go. Work calls." Serena said.

"See you later." Bobby said. Serena smiled as she left.

"I don't like this." I muttered.

"Serena can handle herself." Frankie said. I nodded my head. We watched as Hogan beat Sting up but Serena wasn't there. That can't be good.

"Where is my sister?" I asked. Mikaela shrugged.

"Probably going to do something else." Allen suggested. I nodded my head. We watched as Immortal came out. I didn't like any of this. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end. Kurt came out with Serena following after him. Her name had me smiling. Dakota Cage. I wondered if Jay and Blair were watching. I watched at how smoothly Dakota pointed her bat at Immortal. Dakota turned to the ramp but Sting never came down. I saw the concern flash over her face before Dakota hopped down and out of the ring. We watched as Kurt mounted an offence. I watched as Dakota paced around the ring. She had gotten close to Immortal's side. I saw she had the bat in one hand and a hand on the ropes. When Ray went for the pin she hopped up on the apron. Brian stopped the count to get her down. She was about to step down when Gunner reached around Abyss and touched Dakota on the butt. Dakota got down and hissed at him before focusing back on cheering for Kurt.

"He has a death wish." Frankie muttered. I nodded my head. She didn't like anyone touching her. Garrett was another story though. Kurt was doing okay. He was in the ring against Abyss though. I just hoped that Kurt could pick up the win. When Scott had gotten into the ring Dakota slid in and nailed Gunner with her bat before she got back out of the ring. I saw the pain on her face as she watched them take Kurt apart. I was thinking that Dakota wanted to get involved but she couldn't. She was cheering for Kurt and trying not to distract the ref unless she had too.

"She's doing okay." Frankie said. I nodded my head. We were on better terms then last week. When Ray came in with the chain Dakota had slid in and held the bat up in front of her. She wasn't afraid to defend Kurt it seemed. Luckily Kurt took Ray out. Dakota got back out of the ring and looked at Anderson and Yasmine. When Anderson stopped Dakota's mouth dropped up. She shook her head when he planted Kurt. Dakota was about to get on the apron but Yasmine held her back. Dakota stood on the floor as they were in the ring. When Anderson made the choice Yasmine got into the ring. Gunner had picked Yasmine up. Dakota shook her head and started grabbing for Kurt.

I stood up and went to go meet my sister at gorilla. I wanted a closer look at that bat. Serena walked back with one of Kurt's arms over her shoulders. I helped my sister.

"What are you doing here Selena?" Kurt asked.

"I still owe you for Karen back at Sacrifice." I answered. Kurt laughed.

"I also wanted to see my sister's bat." I said.

"Sister?" Kurt asked.

"Serena Matthews at your service." Serena said with a smile.

"Ah." Kurt said. Once we had gotten Kurt to Kevin I looked at Serena's bat. It was red and black with dark blue swirls around it and flecks of gold every once in a while.

"School colors I see." I said. Serena smiled before she kissed my cheek.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked. She looked at me for a second.

"Gunner's gonna get his butt handed to him if he touches me like that again." Serena said. I smiled.

"Go see how Steve is and talk to Garrett." I said.

"See you next Thursday." Serena said as she left. I shook my head. I was almost to Fortune's locker room when I meet everyone.

"Let's go home and rest up." Frankie said.

"I like that plan." I said with a smile as we left.


	26. Our Family Intact?

Author's Note: Destination X has arrived. Can Selena actually get her way when it comes to Frankie's match. Can Mikaela just keep her family together after Allen's match? Thank you to coolchic79260 for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs in this. The rest belongs to TNA.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sunday July 10th, 2011 Fortune's Locker room (Selena's POV)~~~~~~~

Frankie was being ridiculous. Allen, Chris, and Mikaela had left to give us a moment. I was in a dress that stopped at my knees. It was black and was off my shoulders. I had curled my blonde hair and put the beret back on my head.

"Frankie let me be there." I said.

"Selena you're almost five months pregnant. I don't want you out there." Frankie said. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I've always been out there. It doesn't matter my state." I said. He tilted his head back.

"You're not going to take no for an answer are you?" Frankie asked. I shook my head.

"Come on." He said. Joe had already gone out. We walked out to the familiar Fortune music.

"His opponent from Anaheim, California being accompanied by Selena Kazarian." Christy said. Kazarian left me at the end of the ramp as he got in the ring. Like this was going to be safe. I was watching the match. I was afraid for Kazarian. He was doing okay. Some of the fans were looking at me and I had to take my eyes off of them to watch the match. When Frankie picked up the victory by roll up I nodded my head. I stayed where I was.

No need for him to get pissed off at me. He stopped next to me. I wrapped my arms around him in a hug.

"Come on to the back." Frankie said.

"Good idea." I said as we walked to the back. I wasn't sure what would go on today. We walked back into the locker room.

"One match down another to go." Mikaela said.

"It'll be okay." I said.

"I know just keeping score." Mikaela said. I settled into a chair while Frankie went to get cleaned up. We settled to watch the other matches. The fourth match on the card had me watching the screen.

"I'm impressed Madison is here." I said when I saw Madison Gregory or Brooke Jarrett.

"Phoenix had to drag her here." Allen said.

"It's understandable considering Josh is out with a knee injury." I said.

"I think she's doing fine regardless." Chris said. I nodded my head. We watched as the match unfolded. I wasn't surprised to see Athena unloading on Lust. I smiled when Brooke came out with the title. She deserved it.

"I think she deserves that belt more than any of those other Knockouts." Mikaela said. I nodded my head in agreement. Star and Brooke stayed out for the Ultimate X match. Frankie had come back.

"Who won the Knockout match?" He asked.

"Madison Gregory." I answered.

"Good for her." He said. I nodded my head in agreement and we watched as Alex came out with the win.

"He needed that too." Frankie said. I nodded my head. When Chris came out I smiled.

"Phoenix did that I'd wager." Chris said.

"Yeah." Mikaela said. Chris not only celebrated Alex's win but Brooke's as well. It was good to see them together. That match gave way to RVD's match with Jerry Lynn. Frankie had hooked his arm around my shoulders. It was different to be missing four people but it meant it was quieter in the locker room. Though there was a downside. With every match that got closer to the main even the locker room got tense. It was worrying me actually.

I stopped worrying about that. I was impressed when RVD picked up the win. The four-way had my attention just a little bit. Austin Aries ended up with a win after an incredible match. I couldn't help but agree with the fans when they said sign them all but I wasn't in charge.

"I think Brian can beat him." Frankie said.

"I do too." I said as the X Division Championship match started. Mikaela had left to go get something. She wasn't sure how Allen's match was going to work. I had the feeling that it would go well. I turned my attention to the ring. Bischoff was out of his mind. I was impressed when Brian leveled him with a punch. I looked at Frankie. He was getting up.

"We'll be back." I said as I followed him out. We headed toward gorilla to see the rest of the X Division guys. I hung in the back. I wasn't the only girl. I had stopped by Brooke Gregory.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi." I said. Immortal walked past which would explain why we were standing here. The boys started toward the ring. I stayed on the ramp with Brooke. This was interesting. My jaw dropped when the ref counted from outside the ring. It resulted in Brian becoming the new champion.

"Good. No need for Immortal to have that title." I said.

"I agree." Brooke said. I smiled at her. Brian was on the guys' shoulders.

"Selena and Brooke isn't it?" a woman asked.

"Yes. You're Eve Kendrick right?" Brooke asked.

"My name is actually Demi but my middle name is Eve." Demi said.

"Nice to meet you." I said. She smiled before she headed down the ramp. Brian was on the floor holding the belt. The fans were touching it. I raised an eyebrow when Demi kissed Brian.

"I'd wager they aren't siblings." I said.

"I'm going with you on that." Brooke said. Alex and Kazarian had started toward us.

"Come on. We've got to get settled for the final match of the night." Kazarian said.

"I hope it goes well." Brooke said.

"You and me both." I said. We went behind the curtain and went our separate ways.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mikaela's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was worried about this match. I took a deep breath. I was in a pair of black slacks and a dark blue blouse. I had left my blonde hair straight and caught it in a ponytail. I was trying not to shake. I didn't like any of this at all. Allen and I left the locker room. Daniels had already left and was headed toward the ring. I wasn't going to focus on the sparks. It was time to realize that Allen and Chris would go all out on this.

"His opponent from Gainesville, Georgia being accompanied by Mikaela Styles the Phenomenal A.J. Styles." Christy said. I looked at Daniels who looked just as focused as A.J. was. I stayed outside the ring once A.J. got to it. No need for me to get in. I was going to try to stay out of the way. I knew this match would be intense. I was tempted to ask Val for a chair. I didn't know how long I could stay standing on my four inch heels. I shook it off as a foreign idea.

I stayed silent for the match. Every move the other hit had me cringing. I closed my eyes. I opened them and continued to watch. I dared to move closer to the ring. I stood there unsure who to cheer for. I watched as they reversed and kicked out of normal finishers that no one would. I watched in awe as A.J. hit the Spiral Tap. He picked up the win. I slid into the ring and wrapped an arm around A.J.'s waist.

"The winner of the match A.J. Styles." Christy said. I watched as A.J. put his hand out for Daniels to shake. I sucked in a breath when he turned away. I let go of A.J. and moved forward. I was going to say something to him when he turned and shook A.J.'s hand. Then they hugged. That had me smiling. I separated them for a second. I stood between them and grabbing each of their wrists I raised their arms. Daniels looked at me and shook his head. I smiled before kissing each of them on the cheek.

We left the ring. We passed the curtain and I tilted my head back.

"Can we go home?" I asked.

"I think that's a good idea." Daniels said.

"Not that bad of a night." Allen said.

"That I will not argue with." I said. We walked into Fortune's locker room.

"You scared me for a second there Chris." Selena said.

"He scared me too." I said as I went to grab Allen's bag.

"You two worry too much." Chris said.

"It's what we do best." Selena said. I nodded my head.

"Here's to hoping Thursday is quiet." I said.

"You kidding me? Serena is going to be in Steve's corner when he challenges for the belt." Selena said.

"I meant Fortune wise." I said.

"Hm. I heard the Network was thinking of doing a huge Knockout match." Frankie said.

"Really how big?" I asked.

"Twelve Knockout tag team." He answered.

"That should be interesting." Allen said.

"We'll see on Thursday. It's time to relax." Chris said. I chuckled and we all parted ways. I was hoping Thursday wouldn't be that hard on us. We couldn't do it two weeks in a row.


	27. Poker Faces

Author's Note: Mikaela, Celeste, and Selena misplace their other halves. They spend most of the night wondering where they are. Thank you to coolchic79260 and XRanger13 for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs in this. The rest belongs to TNA.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Thursday July 14th, 2011 Fortune's Locker room (Mikaela's POV)~~~~~~~

I was missing just about everyone in Fortune. Except for Selena, Celeste, Brianna, and Bobby. We had gotten here together but Allen, James, Frankie, and Chris had gone somewhere and never came back. That is what confused me. I was in a simple pair of dark blue jeans and a "AJ Styles Copper Foil Tee". We were sitting around and watching Immortal walk out.

"Dude I thought we had the women angle covered." Bobby said.

"I should hope not." Brianna said with a look at Bobby.

"Have you listened to our music before?" Bobby asked. Brianna rolled her eyes and we watched as they talked. I closed my eyes but they opened as Ken came out in a camouflage suit.

"Is he goin' huntin' after this?" I asked.

"Where are the trees he can blend into?" Selena asked.

"You two are in rare form." Bobby said.

"They're just speaking their minds." Celeste said. We settled back to listen to them talk. I was in no mood for this.

"They're totally ripping us off." Bobby muttered. When the lights went down and came back to show Sting sitting in a chair with Serena standing next to him holding her bat over her shoulder. I raised an eyebrow at how easily she had fallen into her role. Sting seemed a bit too relaxed.

"He's got a sort of a Joker Jim Carrey thing going on." I mused. I caught Selena's look and smiled at her. We watched Serena nodded her head in agreement with what Sting was saying. When Hulk started threatening Sting Serena pointed her bat at him as if to dare him to do it. I watched as she held back the crazy look she was going to give Sting when he freaked out. I watched as he mentioned Serena as an Ace. Serena was because she would do anything to help him. I couldn't help my small laugh when Sting barked.

"I wonder where they're going with this." Brianna said. I shrugged and we watched as he started throwing Aces around. I raised an eyebrow as Sting pointed to the rafters and there were freaking clowns in the rafters.

"I'm afraid. I'm not even afraid of clowns." I said.

"I'm with you on that Kayla." Selena said. When Sting's music hit he and Serena were gone.

"How does your mom feel about this?" I asked.

"She isn't sure yet." Selena asked. I nodded my head as I crossed my arms over my chest. I was curious as to where the boys had gotten too but I didn't know where they were. It was starting to bug me.

All I had gotten from Allen was a simple text. Telling me not to worry. That bugged the crap out of me. I was always going to worry about him. I nodded to Bobby and Brianna as they left to go out for Bobby's match.

Selena and Celeste looked at me.

"I sort of wish we knew where they were." Selena said. I nodded my head as we watched the triple threat match. I was hoping Bobby would come out with the win. He needed it. As we watched Bobby start to build up momentum Celeste cleared her throat.

"What's up?" I asked.

"You guys have to promise not to tell Bobby until Brianna tells him but she thinks she may be pregnant." Celeste said. I smiled.

"You serious?" I asked. Celeste nodded her head.

"I'm still her sister. She tells me everything. She said she had missed a couple of periods but she isn't sure." Celeste said.

"Our lips are sealed. We kept our mouths shut when Allen came back at Lockdown." Selena said.

"Don't remind me." I muttered as we watched. Bobby was doing okay. He was getting some momentum going. I could almost see the worry on Brianna's face. Of course she was worried about him. We always worried about those that mattered to us. I let out a groan of frustration when Pope kicked out. I was worried about how this was starting to turn out with Joe starting to get back into it. I just hoped Bobby would be okay. I didn't want to see him hurt. I don't think Brianna could handle it. My breath caught in my throat and it was released when Bobby picked up the win with a pin.

I was afraid when Joe snapped. I just hoped Earl would be okay.

"That's what we needed." I said.

"Well that's what Bobby needed." Selena said.

"Oh great they are back." Celeste muttered when we saw Karen and Jeff.

"That ain't good." I muttered.

"Why?" Celeste asked.

"Phoenix will do something stupid probably." Selena answered.

"I love my sister." I muttered. I looked up when Bobby and Brianna walked back in. I stood and hugged him.

"Congrats. You needed that." I said.

"Thanks Kayla. I'm not going to argue with you about that." Bobby said.

"I know what I'm talking about." I said with a smile as they sat down. I settled back and still couldn't help but wonder where the rest of Fortune had gotten off too.

I was interested in the Shannon Moore Austin Aries match. I was sort of hoping Shannon would come out with the win. I could see the Fortune sign in the front row. That was why the smile was on my face. Shannon was doing well. We had nothing much to say. We just wanted to notice how quiet everything was. I noticed the set of Selena's shoulders. She was worried about Serena and wherever Frankie had gotten too. That was never good because it put stress on her babies.

I watched at how well Shannon had control. I shook my head. I had hopped Shannon would get the victory there. When Austin went after the book I knew it wasn't going to end well. When he got clocked with the chain I shook my head.

"That was shoddy." Selena said.

"I'm with you on that one Princess." I said. I raised an eyebrow when I saw Shelley out there. He was pissed.

"Alex needs to watch himself." I muttered.

"Why?" Celeste asked.

"He's almost family. Whenever Sabin gets off injury a wedding will definitely be planned." I mused. I raised an eyebrow at Abyss and then he was attacked by a clown.

"Well that was interesting." I said.

"Yeah. They are crazy clowns." Selena said. I couldn't help but agree with what Shannon and Alex were saying. Austin was crazy. I wanted to beat him. I mean if he thought he couldn't be beaten I wanted to try my hand at it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Selena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was really worried about where Frankie was. I didn't know where he was. It actually was starting to scare me. When Tara and Rayne started talking about their match I hoped Tara would win. Rayne needed to go down quite a few pegs. She was a witch that needed to learn her place. Yet there was only so much I could do. I knew that look on Mikaela's face. She had something in mind.

"Kayla what are you thinking?" I asked. She looked at me and shrugged.

"Not much. Other then wanting to get a hold of Aries." She answered.

"Don't do something stupid." Celeste said.

"I do that all the time. You miss my match with Tommy?" Mikaela asked with a raised eyebrow. That had Bobby laughing.

"That sounds like her." He said.

"Of course it does. Wonder what Allen would say if he heard that." I mused.

"Allen would be Allen." She said. We saw Scott get attacked by another clown.

"These clowns are crazy." I muttered.

"They're doing their job though." Bobby said. We watched as Madison Rayne came out.

"What is it with the cameo?" Brianna asked.

"Who freaking knows." I said.

"I know I won't wear cameo to the ring." Mikaela said.

"Here's to hoping Tara would win." Celeste said. I looked at her and notice she was holding one of James's beers.

"I'm with you." Mikaela said as she nodded her head. We watched as the match started. Rayne must be smoking something. Especially if she thought Tara was just going to lie down and give her the pin she was crazy. I nodded my head as Tara took it to Madison. I would never know who would find her appealing. I watched as Tara just dominated Madison. That was good. Tara needed this. Especially after the hell Madison had put her through. Hell I would do anything to Karen if given the chance. I cringed when Madison started to turn it around. I was hoping that Tara could still pick up the victory. I shook my head as Madison took control. She then eyed the box up. I hoped it came back to bite her. I watched as she opened it.

"Poison is back." I said.

"Oh hell yeah." Mikaela said.

"Poison?" Brianna and Celeste asked.

"Tara's tarantula." I answered. They nodded their heads and I clapped when Tara picked up the victory. I watched as she got Poison out of his case and started chasing Madison around with it. That was sort of funny.

"That shows her." I said.

"I'm with you on that." Mikaela said.

"You two don't like Rayne do you?" Bobby asked.

"No. She thinks she's hot stuff. We are. We were here before she was." I said. Before Kurt's talk the 12 Knockout match started. All the Knockouts came out.

"Is it just me or is Athena being possessive?" Brianna asked.

"She's being possessive. I heard that Portia or Lust is going after Tommy." I said.

"No class." I muttered. We watched the match. It was going okay until it broke down into a mini-brawl. Athena was going back to the corner when Lust tripped her. That wasn't good. I was glad that Eve had picked up the victory for them. I watched as the couples kissed and I saw the rage barely contained in Lust's eyes.

"She wants what she can't have." Mikaela said.

"Poor girl." I said. They left and then Kurt came out. He was talking about his title shot against Sting or Mr. Anderson. I had a sinking suspicion something was up. I was worried about what Kurt would do. I mean it is Kurt. I listened as Kurt talked about the match. I wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not.

I couldn't help but shake my head as Karen and Jeff made a hasty exit. It was funny. He had her carrying all of the bags. I had seen Phoenix leave and I was wondering where she had gotten off to. I got my answer when she appeared in front of Karen and almost hit her with a guitar but stopped. That was funny.

"That is like Phoenix." Bobby said.

"Oh yeah. She may hate Karen but she isn't going to hurt her." Mikaela said.

"Why?" Brianna asked.

"Jeff is Phoenix's uncle and he loves Karen. No need to get herself in hot water with him." I said. We watched the Mexican America match against the British Invasion. I shook my head when Rosita got involved and cost the British Invasion the match.

"You think you can handle them?" I asked.

"I hope so Lena." Bobby said. I watched as Bischoff had a panic attack. I then watched as Ray told Gunner he'd be right behind him but he didn't.

"That isn't surprising." I said.

"Yeah. He talks a big game but he's got nothing." Mikaela said. I couldn't help but laugh in agreement. Mikaela knew Ray better than any of us. Well other then Allen. We watched as Gunner was calling out the clowns. The clowns showed up but Serena was in front.

"She's going to get herself hurt." I muttered. They all went at it. Serena actually clocked him with a bat once before she let the clowns take over. I was worried but I knew it would be okay. The clowns then took their masks off.

That showed where the boys had gotten off too.

"Oh they are in so much trouble." Mikaela muttered. I couldn't help but smile when Allen kicked Gunner.

"Would have been nice to tell us." I said.

"Yeah. They like leaving us out of the loop." Mikaela said.

"This isn't the first time?" Brianna asked.

"Nope. They've done it before." I said. Brianna and Celeste shook their heads. I watched as Serena walked out with Sting. That was impressive. She went far in such a short amount of time. We watched as the match started. Sting was taking it to Anderson. He didn't even know what to do. I was keeping a close eye on Serena. She kept the bat on her shoulder as she paced. I watched as Anderson started targeting Sting's knee after he weakened it.

I saw the concern flash over Serena's face. She wasn't sure what to do. When Anderson did Sting's move it didn't settle with me at all. Luckily Sting had gotten to the ropes. Anderson continued to target Sting's knee. It was the first time I had actually noticed Yasmine wasn't actually focused on the match.

I shook that off and saw Sting start to build momentum back up. Brian eventually got knocked out of the ring. Sting had locked in the Scorpion Deathlock on Anderson. Anderson tapped out but Brian was out. Ray came in hit Sting from behind. He then went to clock Sting with the chain. Serena was getting up onto the apron and almost ready to get in the ring when the lights went out.

There was another clown who clocked Ray and then the lights went out and Anderson was all alone. The clown was at the top of the ramp. Sting hit the Scorpion Deathdrop on Anderson and picked up the win. I watched as Serena got into the ring. She pointed her bat at the clown and nodded her head. She also raised Sting's hand.

I was shocked when Kurt was revealed as the final clown.

"Well that was a different show." Bobby said. I nodded my head. It was then that the rest of Fortune walked in.

"Thank you for filling us in again." Mikaela said.

"You're welcome." Frankie said with a smile as he held his hand out for mine.

"You've got to admit Kayla they don't look to bad." Celeste said. Mikaela looked Allen up and down.

"Okay. I'm with you on that one." She said with a smile.

"Can we go home?" Brianna asked.

"Yes. Let's go home and not worry about this until next week." I said.

"Good idea. You'll be what five months pregnant next time we see you?" Mikaela asked.

"Yes. I can't wait." I answered.

"It'll be so much easier then." I said. Mikaela laughed and we all gathered our stuff and left. Serena was getting a ride with Steve. Frankie and I were putting the bags in the trunk when I smacked him upside the head.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"Forgetting to tell me." I answered. He shrugged.

"Sorry. I just figured you'd do something to talk me out of it." Frankie said. I shook my head as he closed the trunk. We then walked into the car and headed to the hotel.


	28. It Is In The Water

Author's Note: Mikaela stands by Allen in his ladder match while Selena stays hidden. She just never expected to see Traci again. That and she worries about her sister's sanity. Thank you to coolchic79260 for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs in this. The rest belongs to TNA. Enrique Iglesias owns his songs "Hero" and "Addicted"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Thursday July 21st, 2011 Fortune's Locker room (Selena's POV)~~~~~~~

When I had been at the appointment with Frankie on Monday I had told him four more months. I remembered the look on his face when we saw the twins on the screen. I even remember the doctor asking if we wanted to know the genders. No words had been exchanged but we were on the same page. He had his arm thrown over my shoulder and I was leaning into him as I watched my sister with Sting.

"Okay you two look like the cats that eat the canary spill." Bobby said.

"I can say the same about you Bobby." I said with a smile.

"I asked you two first." Bobby said.

"Guys we're not four." Mikaela said with a raised eyebrow.

"You always ruin the fun Mommy." I said with a smile. I may be seven years her senior but she was fun to mess with. I felt Frankie's laugh rumble through him. I didn't know how I would do any of this if he wasn't standing with me through the whole thing. I looked up at him and find myself getting lost in the green of his eyes. That happens a lot and I can't say I hate it.

"I think we should." He whispered. I smiled at him.

"We were at the doctor's on Monday. I'm far enough along that we can tell genders." I said.

"And?" Brianna asked with a slight tilt of her head. I saw her hand almost flutter to her stomach but it stopped and rested on Bobby's thigh instead.

"One boy and one girl." I said.

"Can I aw? Now?" Mikaela asked.

"Feel free too." Frankie said. Mikaela laughed but shook her head.

"Congrats." Allen said.

"Now spill you two." Frankie said as he looked at both Bobby and Brianna.

"Can I say something first?" Celeste asked.

"Sure. We're not stopping you." Mikaela said.

"I'm thinking about changing my ring name." Celeste said. A smile curved to my lips and it lifted the material of Frankie's shirt just slightly.

"You thinking about changing the last name right?" Brianna asked. Celeste nodded her head.

"I think it's a good idea." I said.

"Now I think its Brianna and Bobby's turn unless Allen and Mikaela have something to say." Frankie said.

"I feel like this is therapy." James said.

"No. We're just really open." I said. Brianna cleared her throat.

"Sorry. We're done." I said.

"So I went to the doctor yesterday. Don't panic. I got the results this morning. I-We're going to have a baby." Brianna said. I looked over at Mikaela who had the same smile on her face that probably graced mine.

"It has to be a bug." Daniels said.

"It is in the water." Frankie said with a smile.

"Yeah don't drink the water." Allen said.

"Why do you think James runs around with beer?" I asked. Daniels laughed. We watched the show with some interest. At some point before the tag match we all left except for Allen. Allen was getting ready. Mikaela had left but we were all sitting together at a table. I had resumed my seat leaning against Frankie. My I-Pod Touch sat on the table and "Hero" by Enrique Iglesias was playing. I decided to sing along with it.

"Let me be your hero

Would you dance if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run and never look back  
Would you cry if you saw me crying  
Would you save my soul tonight?

Would you tremble if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh oh please tell me these  
Now would you die for the one you love?  
Hold me in your arms tonight?

I can be you hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away

Would you swear that you'll always be mine?  
Would you lie would you run away  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care you're here tonight

I can be you hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away

I just want to hold you

I just want to hold you  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
Well I don't care you're here tonight." I sang. Brianna and Celeste got in on it too. I smiled and looked up at Frankie. My light blue eyes locked with his green eyes. He leaned down and captured my lips in a kiss.

When he pulled back he smiled.

"I'll always be yours." He whispered before kissing my forehead. I turned my head when I heard Mikaela clear her throat.

"We can go back. Daniels and Allen had a mini pow wow but I don't know what it was about." Mikaela said.

"It'll be okay it always is." Brianna said with a smile. I paused my music and using the table for leverage stood up slowly. No need to make myself dizzy. We followed Mikaela back into the locker room and settled down to watch the Tag Champion match. I was impressed with how Devon was handling herself. I shook my head when Lust slammed Athena's head on the apron. I watched as Tara and Miss Tessmacher picked up the win. I also watched as Phoenix restarted the match and Athena picked up the victory.

"Good luck out there Allen." I said. I knew the ladder match was next. Allen nodded his head as he and Mikaela left the locker room. I snuggled back up to Frankie again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mikaela's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wondered what Allen and Chris had been talking about but I had other things to worry about. I was in a pair of jeans and a tank top. His fun little sparks were going to tickle. My blonde hair was curled and pulled into a ponytail. I walked with Allen out to the arena. I was going to enjoy this. I looked at how he looked at the ladder. I was nervous. I stood in the ring as Matt Morgan walked out with Devon. Joe walked out followed by Gunner. I stepped out of the way in the same way as Devon did.

We watched as the boys went at it. I couldn't hold back the cringe every time Allen got hit with the ladder. I was sure it would end up well. I was glad that at least Matt picked up the victory. I helped Allen to the back.

"We'll get them again." I said.

"Of course we will." Allen said. We got back into the locker room and watched Eric take down D-Low. That was stupid. I watched as Alex and Brian had a good match. Well until Austin Aries got involved. I was starting to want him so much more now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Selena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Allen's match had gone okay. We weren't going to say much about it. I clicked my tongue at everything that had happened. When Mexican America came out and started running their mouths it got on my nerves. I watched as both Bobby and James left. Brianna and Celeste followed after them. We watched as James did most of the talking. At the end I was impressed with how easily the girls stood up to Rosita and Sarita.

I was excited to see Mickie and Velvet go at it for the belt. I knew Colton would be there for Velvet. I watched in shock as Angelina and Winter attacked Mickie. Velvet and Colton hit the ring. Colton wasn't going to hit anyone. Velvet and Mickie took it to them. Out of nowhere ODB and Jackie hopped the barricade and started in on the brawl.

My hand was resting on Frankie's thigh as I leaned into him. I continued watching. Angelina and Winter left. My hand tightened on Frankie's thigh when I saw Traci come out. She hated me. For just reason too.

"It'll be okay." Frankie whispered. I watched as the brawl continues to happen. I saw refs and security came out. I saw Colton try to get a hold of Velvet but she kept breaking out on his hold. Eventually the police came and arrested ODB and Jackie. When they did the interview with Traci I tensed even more.

"Selena calm down." Frankie said. I nodded my head and took a few deep breaths. No need to stress out the babies.

I watched the tag match not completely focused on it. The whole match didn't actually register for me until I heard the music play again. It meant someone had won. I saw Sting and Kurt's arms being raised. I was glad for it. I stood and gathered my messenger bag. I said goodbye to the rest of the team and Frankie and I left. As we left I played the next song on my list. It was "Addicted" by Enrique Iglesias.

"Have I told you how good it feels to be me,  
when I'm in you?  
I can only stay clean  
when you are around.  
Don't let me fall.  
If I close my eyes forever,  
would it ease the pain?  
Could I breathe again?

Maybe I'm addicted,  
I'm out of control,  
but you're the drug  
that keeps me from dying.  
Maybe I'm a liar,  
but all I really know is  
you're the only reason I'm trying.

I am wasted away,  
I made a million mistakes.  
Am I too late?  
There is a storm in my head;  
it rains on my bed  
when you are not here.  
I'm not afraid of dying,  
but I am afraid of losing you." I sang with it. I slipped my hand into Frankie's. I stopped when he did. We were still a little bit away from the car. I was about to ask when I saw why. Traci was in front of us.

"Traci." Frankie said.

"Frankie. Selena." Traci said.

"It's nice to see you again." I said with a smile on my face.

"Cut the pleasantries Selena." Traci said. I shut up and paused the music.

"Traci there isn't a need for this." Frankie said.

"I just wanted to see how you two were doing." Traci said.

"Just fine obviously." Frankie said. It wasn't often I wanted to curl into Frankie and look invisible. This was one of those times.

"You look a bit rounder then the last time I saw you Selena." Traci said.

"Of course she does. She's five months pregnant." Frankie said.

"Frankie. I want to go home." I whispered.

"I've never known you to run from a fight Matthews." Traci said. I stiffened when she used my maiden name.

"It's not Matthews anymore. It's Gerdelman." I hissed. Traci smiled.

"I knew that. Just wanted to see what you would do." Traci said.

"Goodnight Traci." Frankie said as he let go of my hand and hooked his arm over my shoulder. He led me to the car. He didn't bother to pop the trunk. He just stuck his bag in the backseat. I did the same with mine. Once we were on the way to the hotel he spoke.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"It's not your fault Frankie." I said.

"Why isn't it?" Frankie asked.

"I'm the one who took you from her." I replied with a smile as I kissed his cheek. He laughed. I loved to listen to him laugh. I knew everything was going to be okay. Well at least I hoped so.


	29. I Walked Away With Him

Author's Note: Not much of Fortune until the end. Everyone just worries about everyone else. Selena and Brianna get to be by the announce table during the cage match. Thank you to coolchic79260 for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs in this. The rest belongs to TNA.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Thursday July 28th, 2011 Fortune's Locker room (Mikaela's POV)~~~~~~~

The girls and I had decided to let the boys have some time while we were wondering around. It was then we saw Garrett, Brian, and three girls standing around. We walked over.

"Evening boys." I said. It was then I noticed that the girls were all wearing referee shirts.

"Evening Mikaela, Selena, Brianna, and Celeste." Garrett and Brian said.

"Who are your lovely companions?" Selena asked.

"The new referees Phoenix found at an independent show." Garrett said.

"Hey being a referee is my blood." The 5'11'' brunette standing to the right of Garrett said. The blonde standing to the right of Brian chuckled.

"Of course it is. That is Tracy my sister." Brian said. Selena had been standing next to me and I looked out of the corner of my eye to see if she tensed but she didn't.

"You look familiar." Selena said to 5'6'' brunette on Garrett's other side. She blushed before looking down.

"Wrestling is in my blood. If I wanted too I'd be a second generation wrestler." She said. Selena looked at me and I shrugged. I was trying to place her when Brianna spoke up.

"I hope you don't mind me saying this but you look like Miss Elizabeth." Brianna said.

"I don't mind. You're right on the money though. She's my mom. Randy was my dad." She said. We looked at each other.

"I think we forgot our manners." Garrett said.

"I think so. I'm Mikaela Jones, this lovely lady to my left is Selena Gerdelman, to my right is Brianna Roode and on Selena's other side is Celeste Cox." I said.

"Nice to meet you. You guys know my name." Tracy said. The blonde stepped forward.

"I'm Lynn Hellwig-Warrior." She said with a smile as she moved to shake our hands. I nodded my head and looked at the other brunette.

"Well I suppose I'm last. My name is Auriele Hulette-Poffo." She said.

"Pleasure to meet you all. As long as you keep the company you have now you'll do okay." I said.

"It helps Phoenix is going to take care of us." Lynn said.

"Yeah that does help." Selena said.

"She's really good about taking care of all of us." Brianna said.

"Guys my ears are burning and that scares me." Phoenix said as she walked over.

"That isn't good. How have you been?" Selena asked.

"Better question is how much damage have I had to fix." Phoenix said.

"Be good." I said. Phoenix rolled her eyes.

"I see you've met my new referees. You've got to go run down the new talent if you keep it up." Phoenix said.

"No. We're probably going to go run back home." I said.

"Ah yes. Must keep an eye on them. That and Traci is back again." Phoenix said.

"Must you remind me?" Selena asked. Phoenix chuckled.

"If you don't mind I've got to brief everyone about matches." Phoenix said. I nodded my head and after waving at Brian, Garrett, Lynn, Tracy, and Auriele we headed back to the locker room.

"We could hunt down the new talent if we wanted too." Selena said.

"Yes but do you want to leave them alone for that long?" Brianna asked.

"Good point. Let's go back." Selena said. I shook my head. We were getting along better now than we had in the beginning. We walked back into the locker.

"You're never going to believe this." Celeste said.

"What aren't we going to believe?" Chris asked.

"Three new referees. All female." Brianna said.

"I'm thinking Brian is dating one and I get the feeling Garrett's got his eye on another." I said as we all settled down into the usual seats we took.

"We'll have to see how they do before we decide how this works." Frankie said. I shook my head as we settled back to watch the show. I was still concerned with how Sting was acting. Now he was bringing in Brooke and Flynn to join the madness. Serena would be leaving soon unless she worked something out.

"Selena is Serena going to stop once school starts again?" I asked.

"I don't think she's figured that out yet." Selena said.

"She's still got time." Frankie said.

"Point well taken there." Allen said. We didn't have a lot to do and I think most of us were glad for it. I think Selena was one of them. I had a feeling out of all of us she was the one who wanted to keep everything simple.

"So when work the steel cage where do you want us?" Celeste asked.

"Selena and Brianna should hopefully be up by the announce table." Allen said.

"Which leaves the two of us by the cage." I said.

"Does that mean we get to help?" Celeste asked.

"Of course. Not that they want you too but you can." Selena said.

"She has a point. They don't like us helping but we do it anyway." I said.

"They are evil that way." Allen mused.

"We are still here." I said. Before any of us could say anything else my phone went playing "Na Na Na by My Chemical Romance". I actually had to find my phone. Normally I put the Blackberry Torch in my pocket but that isn't possible when I'm wearing a skirt. Along with a form fitting black t-shirt and a pair of sneakers. My blonde hair was straight and left to hang around my shoulders. Bobby held up my phone where I had left it on my bag. He tossed it to me and I caught it. I knew it was the house phone. I still faltered before I opened it. The picture still threw me off every once in a while. It was of all the kids. I shook my head and slide the phone up and pressed it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Which one is it?" I asked.

"Mercy has her moments. Have you tried the CD we left in the player?" I asked.

"Yes try that and call me back." I said. I slide the phone closed and disconnected the call.

"What's up?" Selena asked.

"Mercy is having a moment." I said.

"Kayla didn't you say Natalie was teething early this week?" Allen asked. I looked at him. I had completely forgotten.

"I'm going to say Natalie is the quieter one." James said. I nodded my head before I slid my phone up to call the house. I glanced at the show.

"Hey, it's Mikaela. I was just reminded that Natalie started teething. I've got some teething rings in the fridge if you put them in the freezer for a little bit and then give it to Mercy. I think that may be her problem." I said. I looked at Allen.

"Hold on let me ask." I said. I took the phone from my ear and pressed it into my lap.

"You want to bring the girls next week?" I asked.

"Would that mean leaving the boys at home?" He asked.

"The boys suggested us taking them. They said we could bring them when Mercy isn't as ornery and we have less to worry about." I answered. Allen started to nod his head before looking at the rest of them.

"You guys mind?" He asked.

"I think your poor babysitter needs a break." Frankie said. I wasn't going to agree or disagree with that statement.

"It'll be good practice. For those of us expecting our own little ones." Brianna said. Brianna had a decent point there.

"I take it you guys are okay with it?" I asked.

"Yeah. We love your kids." Chris said. I smiled as I put the phone back to my ear.

"We'll take Mercy and Natalie off your hands next week so you only have the boys." I said.

"Okay. Yeah if Mercy wakes up again give her a teething ring and she should be okay." I said. I nodded my head and hung up. I closed my eyes.

"If Mercy gets to ornery I'll take her outside." I said.

"Sounds like a plan boss." Brianna said. I leaned into Allen as we watched the rest of the show. I couldn't help but look across at Selena as Traci came out.

"Hopefully tonight she won't be as standoffish." Selena said.

"Was she last week?" I asked.

"She had a few words last week." Frankie answered. I shook my head and we continued watching.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Selena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We started getting ready for the cage match when Sting walked in. Serena was trailing after him. That wasn't an unusual sight but the cage was. I was a bit worried for Serena but I wasn't going to voice that thought. I was looking forward to seeing both Mercy and Natalie again next week. Once Sting was finished making sure we were ready we headed out. I was going to separate with Brianna while the rest went down the ramp. I saw Mikaela disappear but I shrugged it off. We got out there and Brianna and I went toward the announce table. Phoenix stood and immediately went to go get us chairs so we could sit down.

We were just sitting down when Mikaela walked down with a chair and a guitar in her hands. I shook my head as she handed Celeste the chair and went to go stand by AJ.

It was going okay until Immortal came down. I watched at how smoothly the girls were fighting with them. I raised an eyebrow when Mikaela landed a wicked guitar shot on Gunner. I shook my head. I'm sure my jaw dropped when Mexican America came out. I was shaking my head at the brawl. I wasn't watching the cage until Brianna tapped me on the shoulder. I was dressed in a pair of maternity pants and a big t-shirt. I looked at her and saw she was pointing at the cage. Ray was sneaking around. I was getting ready to point it out to Mikaela who wasn't as absorbed in her brawl as the rest of them when I watched Ray struggle with Anderson over the chair.

I was glad Kurt picked up the victory. I stood with Brianna and we went to go find where Fortune had gotten off too. I hadn't seen Mikaela leave the Impact Zone but she had.

"We should go wait in the locker room." Brianna said as we walked past gorilla. I nodded my head. I was looking at her that I didn't hear anyone approach until Traci cleared her throat. I stopped and Brianna looked between the two of us.

"Whoa. Let's not start something here." Brianna said.

"I wasn't going to start anything who are you?" Traci asked.

"Brianna Roode." Brianna said.

"Is she your back up now?" Traci asked.

"No. What do you need Traci?" I asked as I stepped forward between the two. I had no doubt that Brianna wouldn't hesitate to defend me. I didn't need Bobby on my butt if she got hurt or miscarried.

"I just want to have something to tell you." Traci said as she walked forward until she could whisper in my ear. I tensed because I was afraid of what she might do.

"Just remember I had him first. That means he still sees me every time he's with you." She whispered. I closed my eyes and pushed her away.

"Don't bring those lies to me. I know you were with him first. But remember I'm the one who walked away with him." I said as I walked past her. Brianna followed after me.

"Are you okay?" Brianna asked.

"Fine. Just need to find the rest of Fortune." I replied. We walked into the locker room to see them standing there. I had barely walked in before Frankie was standing in front of me.

"What is wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing is wrong. Why must you assume that? You know what happens when you assume." I answered.

"She's getting defensive. Something is wrong." Mikaela said.

"I am not getting defensive." I gasped.

"We ran into Traci." Brianna said as she squeezed past Frankie and I so she could get into the room and check on Bobby.

"What did she say?" Frankie asked.

"Nothing. I'll tell you in the car." I muttered. I reached behind me and pulled the door close. That had been a stupid idea. My back was pressed to the door and Frankie boxed me in so I couldn't get past him.

"Selena. This isn't a game what did she say." Frankie said. I let out a shuddering breath.

"Frankie if you let us leave she'd probably tell you." Mikaela said.

"Besides we do have to get home." Allen said. Frankie moved so I could. I didn't look at the rest of them as they left. Once the door had closed behind Chris Frankie looked at me.

"Selena what did she say?" He asked. I looked at everywhere but him.

"Selena why won't you look at me?" He asked.

"Be completely honest with me after I tell you what she told me." I answered.

"Selena when aren't I honest with you?" He asked. I lifted my shoulders into a shrug.

"She said that she had you first and that meant you still see her every time you're with me. Is that true?" I asked. Frankie shook his head as he crossed the distance until he stood in front of me. He grabbed my chin until I was forced to look at him. I knew my eyes were watering because everything had that slightly blurry edge they normally got. He sighed before he let go of my chin and pulled me into my arms.

I was still trying to hold back tears when he kissed the top of my head.

"Selena. Never have I thought of Traci when we are together." He whispered.

"I know. I told her that." I said. I felt one finger tangle into one of the blonde ringlets I had done with my hair this morning.

"I'd suggest you stay at the hotel but I'm not that crazy. Just be careful please. The three of you are the most important things to me." He whispered as he rested one hand on my stomach. I smiled as I kissed him on the cheek.

"Let's go home. I'm starting to get tired." I whispered. He grabbed the bags and we headed out. I didn't want to worry about what next week will bring for us. I just hoped it would end okay. Next Sunday was another pay-per-view.


	30. Why Must You Be The Trouble?

Author's Note: Selena gets a night off of sorts. She also questions everyone's sanity. Mikaela just tries to juggle the twins along with getting put in a match? She loves her family. Thank you to coolchic79260 for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs in this. The rest belongs to TNA.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Thursday August 4th, 2011 Fortune's Locker room (Selena's POV)~~~~~~~

I was told I would be holding Natalie. Natalie was almost the spitting image of Allen. She had brown hair that already fell to her shoulders and blue eyes. Natalie was laying her head on Allen's shoulder as we listened. I looked at Mikaela. She was in a pair of jeans and a black tank top. Her blonde hair was curled and gathered by a clip to keep the struggling Mercy from pulling it.

Mercy was the blonde baby of the family. Mercy had a teething ring in one hand and the other was reaching for her mother's hair.

"Why do you get Natalie?" Mikaela asked with a smile. Allen shook his head as walked over to Mikaela.

"Mercy giving you troubles?" Allen asked.

"No. Of course not. Ow Mercy that's my hair." Mikaela said as she attempted with one hand to untangle her hair from Mercy's hand.

"I've got it." Brianna said as she helped Mikaela.

"Thank you." Mikaela said.

"Okay Allen give me Natalie. I think it's about time we go out." I said as I held my arms out for her. Allen handed my Natalie and we headed out. We were standing at the top while Frankie talked. When the boys hit the ring we exchanged looks. Brianna and Celeste picked up Bobby and James's belts while Mikaela shook her head. When our music hit we were already down the ramp. Brianna and Celeste got into the ring first and Celeste hovered toward James. Mikaela and I stood on the floor.

"Little warning next time." Mikaela said. Mikaela had been talking with Allen who had joined us on the floor that she hadn't noticed Mercy getting ready to drop her teething ring on the floor. The moment she did Mercy started crying.

"Mercy Rosemarie Jones." Mikaela muttered as she crouched down so she could grab the teething ring. We headed to the back. I could see the worry on Mikaela's face. We walked into the locker room. Mikaela grabbed the stuffed duck and handed it to Mercy. Mercy threw it down. Mikaela looked at her daughter as she sat down.

"What is her problem?" Brianna asked.

"I'll tell you in a second." Mikaela muttered as she handed Mercy to Allen and disappeared into the bathroom. She came back drying her hands. She went through the cooler they'd brought with them this time around. She pulled out a bottle and handed it to Allen.

"You think this is the problem?" Allen asked.

"I don't know what the problem is Allen." Mikaela replied as she sat down. We watched the Knockout match. I wasn't surprised to see Athena show up to help Mickie.

"Is there anything Athena doesn't do?" Brianna asked.

"Nope. She does everything." Mikaela said.

"You guys mind if we leave you with Natalie for my match?" Allen asked. I shook my head.

"We've got Natalie covered." Bobby said. Allen had handed Mercy back to Mikaela. Mercy was still holding her bottle. They started out but Frankie stood.

"Mikaela you might want to take another one of these." Frankie said as he lobbed another teething ring at her. Mikaela caught it with a smile and put it in her pocket.

"I'm looking forward to Allen's introduction." Frankie said as he sat down next to me. I shook my head. My blonde hair was straight and left to hang around my shoulders. I was in a red blouse that was bigger than my usual ones and a pair of maternity pants. I was wearing flats with that.

"It should be interesting." Bobby said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mikaela's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I knew what I was wearing wasn't usual Fortune attire but I could care less about that right now. I looked at Allen.

"Mercy isn't going to like the sparks." I muttered.

"She'll be okay." Allen said. We stood there while Mercy was still drinking from her bottle.

Devon was already headed out.

"And his opponent from Gainesville, Georgia being accompanied by Mikaela Styles and Mercy Styles the Phenomenal A.J. Styles." Christy said. I withheld the chuckle as Christy said Mercy's name. We walked out and Mercy didn't fuss as I thought she would. I followed A.J. into the ring. He gave me a quick kiss before kissing Mercy's forehead. I then got out of the ring and stood on the floor. Mercy had taken the bottle from her mouth and was leaning her head on my right shoulder. I was hoping he would do okay. I mean he was doing beautifully right now. I heard that the Pope was behind me but I didn't take my eyes off of A.J.'s match. I was impressed when A.J. dropped into a submission. I had to move in case A.J. was coming to the outside. I shook my head when the Styles Clash didn't go very far. I nodded my head. My head jerked to the side when I saw Daniels sitting next to me.

I watched as A.J. took his eye off of the ball. I closed my eyes and hoped it would go okay. I looked between the two when A.J. lost. Normally I'd be in the ring by now but I had Mercy to worry about. I followed behind the two of them. I was wondering what they were talking about but I wasn't going to ask. We were walking down when Mercy wrapped her free hand in my hair.

"Mercy let go please." I said. I had stopped long enough that Alex caught up with me.

"Hey Kayla I've got Austin Aries tonight." Alex said.

"I heard what do you want me to say?" I asked.

"I want you in the match. I know how much you want him." Alex said.

"You talking about it handicap wise or three way?" I asked.

"Handicap." Alex answered.

"Talk to Phoenix about it and let me know." I said as I started to walk away.

"I already did. She said it was go." Alex said.

"See you out there then Alex." I said as I walked toward the locker room. I walked in.

"Guys. I'm going to have to leave you with Mercy." I said as I put her down in the play pen with her bottle.

"Why?" Allen asked.

"I've got a match tonight." I answered.

"Since when?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know since when but it's Austin Aries." I answered with a shrug as I started going through my bag. I pulled out the clothes.

"I may not have been part of the X Division but you were Allen. I'm going to do what I think is right." I said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Selena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was impressed with what she was saying. Mikaela had a point. I looked over at Mercy and she was crashed out.

"I think we got this." Brianna said. She had a point. We were supposed to be learning something. I looked over at Frankie who was holding Natalie. Natalie was on the same road as her sister. I looked up as Mikaela walked back in dressed in a black skirt that brushed her upper thighs and a black corset top. Her curled blonde hair now hung freely around her shoulders and she had put streaks of red and black into her hair.

"Where did you get the color?" Celeste asked.

"Clip ons." Mikaela answered as she settled into a chair. She was putting on her boots when Bobby, James, Brianna, and Celeste left. We watched the street fight. At some point Frankie stood up to put Natalie in the play pen. I didn't know where Allen and Chris had gotten too but they had left somewhere.

I wasn't surprised that when Rosita and Sarita got involved that Brianna and Celeste got involved. I shook my head.

"Sorry to leave the two of you in charge." Mikaela said.

"It's not a problem. Allen'll be back at some point." Frankie said.

"What about your wrists?" I asked with a nod at Mikaela's bare wrists. She pulled out a roll of pink wrist tape and started wrapping her wrists. I shook my head when Bobby lost.

"It won't be the same story on Sunday." I said.

"Exactly. We know what we're doing." Mikaela said as she finished taping her wrists. She left the tape on her seat and gave each of the girls a quick kiss before she walked out.

"Something isn't right there." Frankie whispered.

"It'll be okay. Mikaela and Alex will win." I said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mikaela's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alex and Star would go out first. They were actually just heading out when I stepped up.

"What music are we hitting for you?" Someone asked.

"Go Dirty Dancer." I answered.

"Alex and Star are going to wait halfway down the ramp for you." Another said. I nodded my head and saw they were already there. My music played and I went up the steps until I stood at the top of the ramp.

"His partner from Tampa, Florida by the way of the Other side of Darkness Mikaela Styles." Christy said. I walked down until I stood next to Alex. He put his hand on my back and we continued on to the ring. We got into the ring. I took one turnbuckle and flashed the Fortune sign before I got down. I pointed at Austin with smile on my face. Earl rang the bell. Austin walked over.

"I'm not fighting a girl." He said. I looked at Alex and he nodded. I kicked Austin squarely in the stomach and we started the match. He spent most of the time with Alex but every once in a while he would work the match with me. I watched as he was out of the ring. He was standing next to Star. He looked at her left hand and caught the engagement ring. He pointed at Alex and Star didn't give him any hint of whether or not he was right. My jaw dropped when he kissed her. I looked over at Alex and saw that had pissed him off. I watched as Star pushed him away. Alex went after him and the match was going okay. When he went to pin Alex after he had kicked the turnbuckle I shoved him off. He rounded on me.

"Who do you think you are?" He hissed at me.

"Mikaela Styles. You're an idiot by the way." I said.

"How so?" Austin asked.

"You're talking with me instead of taking me down." I said as I kicked him in the stomach and nailed him with the Styles Clash. I picked up the victory.

"The winners of the match the team of Alex Shelley and Mikaela Styles." Christy said. I was raising Alex's arm when Austin clocked us from behind. He was switching between going for Alex and me. I covered my face as best as I could until I heard two people get in the ring. I moved my arms to see Brian and A.J.

Crap. I looked over at Alex.

"Why are you always the one in trouble?" A.J. asked.

"I'm difficult that way." I answered as we got out of the ring. We were in the back when Alex turned to me.

"You did okay out there Kayla." Alex said.

"So did you. If you ever want me to go after him again let me know. I'm only getting started with him." I said. Alex laughed.

"I'll keep that in mind." Alex said.

"Hey Brooke you okay?" I asked.

"Fine. I'm going to go brush my teeth with mouthwash." Brooke answered. I shook my head as the two of them walked away.

"Come one. There isn't that much left of the show." I said.

"You know I'm worried about you." Allen said.

"I can say the same about you. Selena is going to be ringside with me during your match at Hardcore Justice right?" I asked.

"I think that was the plan." Allen answered we walked into the locker room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Selena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was grateful that I hadn't seen Traci today. That meant I didn't have anything to worry about. When Mikaela and Allen walked back in we all settled down to finish watching the show. Natalie and Mercy were still asleep.

"Will they be here on Sunday?" Brianna asked. I watched as Mikaela and Allen exchanged looks.

"Yeah. Mercy still has her moments. I don't want to leave her with the baby sitter yet. Probably by next Impact they'll be back home safely." I replied.

"Good idea." Bobby said. We watched the rest of the show and I couldn't help but be thankful for the end. We were starting to pack up when someone stormed into the locker room. I turned my head to see it was Austin Aries. Mikaela who had been putting Mercy into her car seat stood up. She took a few steps forward.

"Who do you think you are storming into our locker room?" She asked. He shook his head.

"You're married to Allen aren't you?" He asked.

"What does that have to do with you waltzing into our locker room without knocking?" I asked. He ignored me. I looked at Allen who had moved Mercy's seat and handed her to Daniels. Bobby had picked up Natalie.

"You don't actually know what you're doing do you?" He asked as he straightened until his face was level with Mikaela's. Even though he was an inch shorter then her.

"I know exactly what I'm doing." Mikaela answered. He smirked. He kissed her before he shoved her. Mikaela landed firmly on Allen who had stepped forward.

"No. Don't I've got this." Mikaela said. She stepped forward and slapped him. I'm sure her hand was hurting.

"You come into my locker room again and disrespect me; I will make it the last thing you ever do." Mikaela hissed.

"I'd like to see you keep that promise." Austin said as he left. I looked over at Mikaela who was shaking.

"You okay Kayla?" I asked.

"Just fine. I think I'll get a hold of him sooner or later." Mikaela replied as we finished getting ready.

"See you guys Sunday." I said.

"Be careful and keep yourselves safe." Mikaela said. I shook my head as we all went our separate ways.


	31. Put Up Or Shut Up

Author's Note: Time to put up or shut up. It's time for Hardcore Justice and the girls need to step up entirely. Fortune should be able to pull through this with a win. Thank you to coolchic79260 for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs in this. The rest belongs to TNA.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sunday August 7th, 2011 Fortune's Locker room (Mikaela's POV)~~~~~~~

To say Selena and Brianna were handling taking care of Mercy and Natalie was an understatement. I couldn't get close if I wanted too.

"I think you guys should bring them all the time." Celeste said. That had me laughing.

"Do you know how difficult that is?" I asked.

"Aren't you worried about separation anxiety?" Daniels asked. I nodded my head.

"Yeah but with everything going on with Immortal it isn't the safest place. I mean even if we do bring them every day I still have to leave them." I said.

"Yes but for a shorter amount of time. Just as long as Allen's match lasts or yours." James said. I looked at Allen.

"We'll discuss it." Allen said. I looked at him and shook my head. Brianna, who had Mercy's entire attention, was stacking blocks with her when Mercy started crying. I wasn't going to stand yet. I looked at Brianna. Brianna looked confused as to what to do. I stood and walked over to Brianna. The heels I was wearing clicked against the tile. I crouched down and covered Mercy's eyes. As I uncovered them I leaned forward so she could see me.

"Peek a boo." I said. Mercy smiled. I had learned that it worked.

"You want to see something?" I asked as I picked up Mercy. Brianna followed after me as we walked to the bathroom. She was standing so close that Mercy reached out and tangled a hand in Brianna's hair. She pulled.

"Mercy no." I said as I untangled her hand from Brianna's hair. We stood in front of the mirror. I set Mercy on the counter and stepped back so our reflection wasn't in the mirror.

"Allen and I learned this on Thursday night. I was getting ready on the other side of the mirror with Mercy on the counter looking at her reflection when Allen walked by and stopped and Mercy turned around to look at him. Brianna and I stepped forward and Mercy turned around to look at us. Mercy held her arms out for me and I picked her up.

"That was cool." Brianna said as we walked back out. I nodded my head as I handed her Mercy and went to sit down.

"You're not going to believe what just happened." Chris said.

"What?" I asked.

"His name begins with an A." James said.

"What did he do?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He touched both Demi and Brookelyn in a way they didn't want. He actually kissed Demi." Allen answered.

"Oh dear." I muttered. I had gotten to know Demi and her little boy. David was two but he spent about as much time here as Demi and Brian.

"Who picked up the win?" I asked. It was the Knockout Tag Title match.

"Brian retained his title. Both Patrick and Brian were pissed when they left though." Bobby replied. I shook my head. I was tempted to go see Demi and see how she was doing. I didn't want to leave Natalie and Mercy alone.

"I see the wheels spinning in your head Mikaela." Frankie said.

"I want Austin is all. Probably a good street fight." I mused.

"Is that a good idea?" Celeste asked. I shrugged.

"I think I'm going to go give him a challenge." I said as I stood. Allen looked at me.

"Good luck with that." He said. I rolled my eyes and left. I didn't have to go far because Austin liked the cameras. He was standing in front of one. I figured they'd show this little spat after the tag match.

"Hey. You and I need to have a few words." I said.

"Why do you say that?" He asked.

"You're playing with too much fire. You're getting too touch happy with the women here." I said.

"Name them for me sweetie." He said.

"Star Jarrett, Alex's other half, Eve Kendrick, Brian's other half, and me, A.J.'s other half." I said.

"What are you going to do about it?" Austin asked.

"On Thursday you and I in a street fight." I replied.

"Why would I want to take you on in a street fight?" He asked.

"Because if you don't you'll lose status if you won't take a fight with a girl." I replied.

"Name another guy you've wrestled with other then me." Austin said.

"Tommy Dreamer. We tore this place up. I needed stitches at the end of the night. Time for you to put up or shut up." I said.

"You're on princess." Austin said. I nodded my head before I walked away. I walked back into the locker room.

"You get your match?" Frankie asked. I nodded my head.

"How?" Brianna asked.

"You'll see." I answered as I sat down again. The tag match was coming to an end. I looked at everyone when Athena tossed her belt and it nailed Anarquia in the head.

"I didn't know she had a temper like that." Celeste said.

"None of us did." Selena said. The after the match they showed my little conversation with Austin.

"You threatened his manhood." Allen said with a shake of his head. I shrugged and held my arms out for Mercy. Brianna had come to put her in my arms. I smiled when she curled into me.

"You guys taking the girls out there with you?" Bobby asked. I looked at Allen, Frankie, and Chris.

"Yeah. I think it isn't that bad of an idea." Frankie said. I nodded my head and we watched the next three matches. We stood.

"Good luck out there." Brianna said. I nodded my head and we went toward gorilla. Immortal would be walking out first.

"You sure you want to hold Natalie?" I asked.

"I've got her." Selena replied. We got the okay and we stepped out. I was in a light blue blouse and black slacks. I had curled my blonde hair and was wearing Ysl Tribute Sandals in magenta. Selena stood next to me. She was in a pair of maternity pants and a black blouse that was just a bit big. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail.

"Their opponents being accompanied by Selena, Natalie Styles, Mikaela Styles, and Mercy Styles; Kazarian, the Fallen Angel Daniels, and the Phenomenal A.J. Styles they are Fortune." Christy said. Selena and I stopped at the bottom of the ramp. The boys got into the ring.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Selena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This was going to be an interesting match. I wasn't sure how this was actually going to go. I mean we had so much riding on this match. That was true and I knew that Mikaela would have my back if it came to it. Though we both had to worry about Natalie and Mercy. This match was a war. It seemed that at some points we had it and at others it seemed like Immortal had it. I watched as Immortal set up a table. I also watched as Daniels took the bullet for A.J. I exchanged a look with Mikaela as we picked up the victory. A.J. had nailed Abyss and picked up the victory.

"The winners of the match Fortune." Christy said. Mikaela and I didn't move but we knew the boys would be following soon. A.J. and Kazarian helped Daniels to the back while we followed behind them.

"You guys take Chris to Kevin's office. We'll go hold down the fort." Mikaela said as we headed toward the locker room and the boys toward Kevin's office. We walked into the locker room and Mikaela put Mercy into her play pen. I mirrored her.

"Okay we need to refocus. You two have your title match after Anderson and Ray's match." Mikaela said.

"Will Daniels be okay?" Brianna asked.

"I hope so." I said. We sat down to watch Anderson and Ray's match. I could almost see the worry in everyone's face.

"Hey at least Anarquia isn't at a hundred percent." I said. That drew Celeste's laughter.

"Right those belts hurt." She said. As the four of them left Frankie, Allen, and Daniels came back.

"Last match for us for the night." I said.

"Yes then we can go get some sleep." Mikaela whispered.

"You guys serious about us wanting to bring the girls. I mean in four almost three months Selena and Frankie will have their two." Allen said.

"I think it would be good for us. I mean we're all family now." Frankie said. I looked at Mikaela. I noticed the tense set of her shoulder.

"Kayla what is wrong?" I asked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mikaela's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"In ten days Marie turns two." I said.

"Oh that means we actually have to play nice don't we?" Chris asked.

"Yeah. It's going to end however it ends." Selena said.

"Kayla and I will talk about bringing the girls later tonight. After we've had ourselves a nap." Allen said. I didn't know if I wanted to have the conversation but we'd do what was best for the girls. I sank down into a chair and Allen sat down next to me.

"Hey you can take a nap if you want." He whispered.

"I don't need a nap." I muttered. I was watching the tag match leaning into Allen when my eyes started to close. I didn't want to take a nap. Just so much had happened recently that it had been a hard time to sleep. One of the girls crying had me getting up off of reflex to go get her. I had expected it to be Mercy but it was Natalie. I picked her up and went toward the cooler. I picked up the sippy cup and sat down with her on my lap. I handed it to her.

"Have a short nap?" Chris asked.

"You're a comedian right now." I muttered. I looked back at the screen to see James pick up the victory. Natalie curled into me and I leaned my head on Allen's shoulder. I was tired. I wasn't going to lie. I felt like a nap would be good. Bobby, Brianna, Celeste, and James came back in right before the title match started. Here was to hoping it would be a quiet match. I watched the all out war between the two of them. I wasn't surprised when Hogan came down with a chair. I was surprised when Kurt took the chair from Hogan and then used it on Sting.

Kurt picked up the victory.

"Not the way. Man I hope Serena knows what she's doing." I said.

"She does most of the time." Selena answered. We then went about breaking down the locker room. We'd be back on Thursday. If Allen and I had the twins would be a different story.


	32. Never Fails

Author's Note: Mikaela works the valet scene in Allen's match and works her own match against Austin. Funny how you get what you want when you know Phoenix. Selena just keeps her head down. No need to get ruffled over anything. Thank you to coolchic79260 for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs in this. The rest belongs to TNA.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Thursday August 11th, 2011 Fortune's Locker room (Selena's POV)~~~~~~~

I didn't have much to do. The only people from Fortune who had a match were Allen, Bobby, James, and Mikaela. For that I was glad that I got to hang out in the back. It also meant I could take a nap if I was crafty enough. I looked over at Mikaela who was sitting on the floor cross legged with Natalie in her lap with Mercy playing on the floor in front of her. Mercy was biting a teething ring while Natalie did the same thing. Brianna was sitting on the floor as well. Everyone had an air of unease. Especially Allen. I knew he was worried about Mikaela but she had proven plenty of times that she can take care of herself. Mikaela was already dressed for a street fight in a pair of dark blue jeans and a form fitting black t-shirt. Her wrists were taped and she was wearing cowboy boots.

"You have your flask?" Bobby asked.

"Don't leave home without it especially not in these street fights." Mikaela replied.

"How do you plan to use it this time?" James asked.

"I'm not sure. However it strikes my fancy." Mikaela answered with a shrug.

"Your match is after the number one contender match right?" Brianna asked.

"Yeah. They slipped us in right before the X Division match." Mikaela said as she set Natalie off of her lap and stretched. She looked over at Allen.

"You want to walk with me?" She asked.

"Before you go and use the girls for an excuse we've got them covered. Allen go walk with her." Frankie said. I smiled.

"Besides she could use you. Have you meet Austin?" I asked. Allen stood and hooked an arm around Mikaela's waist. It was good to see her smile. We watched as Immortal turned on Ken. I was worried about Yasmine. She looked like she'd burst into tears. I shook my head. I wasn't as enthused to see the triple threat number one contenders match. I watched as Allen and Mikaela left before the match had ended.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mikaela's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The moment we were far enough from our locker room that they couldn't hear us Allen spoke.

"Hell Cat I'm worried about this." Allen said.

"Allen I'll be okay. You were in the gym with me all week. You helped me pull out two new finishers. Besides if Austin gets handsy you'll be there to stop him. No DQ in a street fight." I said as I kissed his cheek. Allen nodded his head.

"You talk to Alex or Brian and see if they want to run interference?" Allen asked.

"I talked to both of them. Alex might do it. Brian probably won't because he's getting ready for his match against Robbie." I said. Allen nodded his head as we waited by gorilla. I wasn't surprised to see Winter walk by with Angelina with a smile on her face. When Pamela walked past us I looked at her.

"Winter win?" I asked.

"Yeah. Depressing isn't it?" Pamela asked.

"You're telling me. Hey how is it going with your wooing Robbie behind the scenes?" I asked.

"It's going okay. I don't think I have him sold yet." Pamela said.

"It's a matter of time." I said with a smile. Pamela laughed.

"I'll talk to you later Mikaela. Bye Allen." Pamela said as she left. I wasn't going out first but I might have to if Austin didn't show up. Finally he showed up. He walked out but first he blew me a kiss.

"I hate him." I muttered.

"Everyone does." Allen said. I looked at the sound guy.

"Dirty Dancer." I said without a second thought. He nodded his head and someone nodded at us. I walked up the ramp with Allen standing next to me.

"His opponent from Tampa, Florida by the way of the Other side of Darkness being accompanied by A.J. Styles Mikaela Styles." Christy said. I looked at Allen who stayed on the floor when I got into the ring. We had Lynn for a ref. She rang the bell and the match started. Austin had learned something from our last match. He wasn't wasting time with talking to me. I wasn't surprised when he shoved me away though. I had left the flask in the corner. I moved to pick it up. He raised an eyebrow at me before I clocked him with it. I nailed him right across the face. I dropped the flask and went for the pin. He kicked out at two. I closed my eyes.

"Mikaela." Allen said. I looked up to see him sliding a Singapore cane into the ring. I smiled at him before I grabbed it. I turned to Austin before he kicked me in the stomach. I dropped the cane which allowed Austin to pick it up. He hit me with it. My back arched and I let out a small cry. Before he could go to happy with hitting me with the cane I kicked his feet out from under him. I got to my feet. Austin was coming to his own height when I got the idea. I kicked him in the stomach doubling him over. I grabbed him around the head and nailed him with an Impaler DDT. That wasn't the end of it. I rolled him over and dragged him toward the center of the ring. Once he was there I locked him into an anaconda vise. This forced Austin to tap out.

"The winner of the match by submission Mikaela Styles." Christy said. I released the hold and stood. A.J. had gotten into the ring and hugged me.

"Told you I could do it." I said.

"Never doubted you." A.J. said. I got out of the ring and we went to the back. We were walking past gorilla when Brian and Demi stopped us.

"Very nice out there." Demi said.

"Thank you. I try." I said with a smile.

"Good luck Brian." Allen said before we went back to Fortune's locker room.

"You know we're going to end up going right back out right?" I asked.

"We've got time. Brian's got to wrestle with Robbie first." Allen replied as we walked into the locker room. I had expected at least one of the girls to be crying but it was dead silent. I looked at Selena.

"I think you've got it down pat." I said with a smile.

"I would like to think that." Selena said.

"So which girl are you taking out?" Bobby asked.

"I was thinking Natalie because I took Mercy out with me last time." I replied as I looked at Allen.

"It'll be okay. You can keep yourself out of the way." Allen said. I sat down in front of Natalie.

"Great match by the way since no one else has said that." Brianna said.

"Thank you." I said with a smile as I gathered Natalie to me. I stood up and looked back at the monitor.

"Well, I'd be darned. I think Pam's getting her chance sooner than expected." I said when I noticed Robbie fighting with Cookie.

"Come on. Devon and Pope go first, then Bobby and James, and then I go." Allen said. I hadn't noticed he'd gone to go get changed until I looked at him.

"If you need something for Mercy you can come get me." I said as I walked out of the locker room with Allen. We stood in gorilla as Bobby, James, Brianna, and Celeste went before us. A.J.'s music came on and we started up.

"And their opponents introducing first from Gainesville, Georgia being accompanied by Mikaela Styles and Natalie Styles the Phenomenal A.J. Styles." Christy said. I followed Allen down. I just decided to stay on the floor. I looked over at Brianna and Celeste and smiled. I looked up when I heard Taz and Mike say Daniels was by them. I turned around and raised an eyebrow at him. I looked at him and I'm sure my jaw dropped. Daniels wanted a rematch. That was what had been going on between them for weeks.

I watched the match trying to stay out of the way of anyone. I watched as the match came to an end with Bobby pining Pope. I was still impressed by the chaos that had been created when everyone started taking each other out. I looked over at Allen.

"You hear what Chris said?" I asked as we went to the back.

"What did he say?" Allen asked.

"He publicly brought out your conversation. He wants you one on one again." I replied.

"Oh. I forgot to tell you about that." Allen said.

"Yes well now you've got to give him an answer eventually." I said. Allen shrugged before he reached over and took Natalie from me. I shook my head and we continued toward the locker room. Natalie smiled and put her head on Allen's shoulder.

"You know she's already a daddy's girl." I said with a smile as I opened the door.

"Is that a bad thing?" Allen asked.

"No of course not." I replied.

"What?" Frankie asked.

"Natalie being a daddy's girl." I whispered noticing Selena had fallen asleep. Frankie nodded his head. I took Natalie from him so he could get changed. Naps had become a thing lately so we had gone and gotten an air mattress. That was where Selena was crashed out. Mercy was in her play pen equally crashed.

"We should all just take naps." I whispered.

"It's not out of the question." Frankie said. I sat down in a chair with Natalie on my lap. I looked up when Bobby, Brianna, Celeste, and James walked back in. I smiled at how easily everything seemed to be. Allen walked out changed back into his street clothes. James got to change first. I rested my head against Allen's shoulder after he had sat down. He had once again taken Natalie from me. I stuck my tongue out at him. He had that habit. Didn't matter what I was doing he would swoop in and take either Natalie or Mercy. I didn't mind any of this arrangement we had. It would help us beat separation anxiety. I looked up when my phone vibrated and started playing "Na Na Na by My Chemical Romance". It was luckily by me. I slid it open and left the room.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I'll have to talk to Allen. We've got a lot on our plate over here but if you've got a thing I'm sure we can swing something." I said.

"I'll let you know after I've talked to Allen. I'll call you back." I said. I smiled.

"Send them our love." I said as I hung up and walked back in. I looked at everyone. I noticed Selena had woken up.

"What's wrong?" Allen asked.

"Sitter's got a thing next week." I said.

"What kind of thing?" Allen asked.

"A girls' day. Which means we've got to take the boys." I replied.

"We'll figure it out. Let's get through Marie's birthday first." Allen said. I nodded my head before I sat down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Selena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
My short nap had done me a world of good. I stayed seated as we continued to watch the show. We had nothing else to do. The boys' tag match had been the last thing on our card. I was wondering how the rest of the show would go. When Kurt started talking about whose fault it was I shook my head. When Hulk attacked Sting from behind my heart jumped into my throat because Serena had put herself over Sting. It didn't do her much good because they got her off. I shook my head.

The Knockouts tag match had me raising an eyebrow.

"I don't think Athena and Devon knew their opponents." Celeste said.

"I'm with you on that one." I said after noting the small hitch in Athena's walk. I wasn't surprised when Athena and Devon won the match. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at everything Karen and Jeff were doing.

"Why couldn't they have just stayed in Mexico?" I asked.

"That would be too easy." Mikaela replied. I chuckled at that.

"I feel bad for Tommy." Brianna said.

"I'm with you. At least he has a fighting chance because only one member of Immortal can be at a time." Bobby said. I shook my head.

"I'm amazed Yasmine isn't in tears yet." Celeste said when they started attacking Anderson again.

"Yaz is made of tougher stuff then that." I said. I wasn't sure how the final match of the night would go. I was impressed with how Crimson managed to pick up the win regardless of the odds. I shook my head when Kurt came down and started attacking Crimson.

"Well that isn't good." I said.

"You're telling us. What about Athena?" Brianna asked. I shook my head and saw in shock that Athena was doing well. She wasn't in tears yet. The moment it happened though her sister was down there comforting her. I shook my head. When a man jumped the barricade I did a double take.

"Has to be their dad." Frankie said.

"That would explain it." I said.

"Well, we'll see everyone again on Wednesday. Don't forget because Phoenix may murder you if you forget Marie's birthday." Mikaela said as she stood.

"Yes. Then we come here for another show. Maybe this time won't end in pain." I said with a smile.

"We can only hope." Brianna said. We gathered our stuff and started to leave.


	33. When Did We Turn Back the Clock?

Author's Note: Mikaela and Allen just try to keep everything running. They also try to balance everything they've ever known. Selena gets tense for at least one moment and then lets it go. She's close to be done. Thank you to coolchic79260 for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs in this. The rest belongs to TNA.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Thursday August 18th, 2011 Fortune's Locker room (Mikaela's POV)~~~~~~~

By swinging something I hadn't realized we'd take the boys with us. I tilted my head to the side. Allen had a match after the Knockout match.

"Should we take one of the boys out with us?" I asked.

"If you think you can handle both of them." Allen replied. I was taking Mercy out without any questions because I needed too.

"I can do it. Remember I can do anything." I said. That had Bobby laughing. I stood up. I looked at the boys.

"Take Ajay. Gives you an easier time." Allen said.

"Well, Ajay you mind if you go out to Gabriel?" I asked.

"No. No need to confuse people." Ajay said. I smiled.

"I'll go tell Christy." I said as I left and made my way to the ring. I was dressed in a black blouse with a pair of dark jeans. I was also in a pair of stiletto heels. I walked down the ramp and headed toward Christy.

"What is up Mikaela?" Christy asked when she saw me.

"Allen's ring entrance. He'll have Mercy, me, and Ajay but Ajay is Gabriel Styles." I said.

"Okay. So it'll be introducing first from Gainesville, Georgia being accompanied by Mikaela Styles, Gabriel Styles, and Mercy Styles the Phenomenal A.J. Styles?" Christy asked. I nodded my head.

"I'm sorry it's so much but you've got it right." I said.

"Okay. I'll be seeing you after Mickie's match." Christy said. I nodded my head and headed back toward the ramp. I was walking toward the back when I saw Matt walk by with Devon.

"Hey Matt." I said.

"Evening Mikaela what are you up to?" Matt asked.

"Talking to Christy about Allen's introduction." I answered.

"Why am I not surprised?" Matt asked. I shrugged before giving him a final wave and continued to our locker room. Selena was six months to the day. I was excited for her. That meant she should be due around November. With our business it was hard to tell. I walked in and looked around. Chris wasn't here at all. I couldn't tell if that was good or bad. I settled down next to Allen and had Albey crawl into my lap. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him.

"So the X Division match who do you want to win?" James asked.

"Shelley. I call Alex." I said.

"Of course you would." James said. I stuck my tongue out at him. So I was just a tiny bit biased. We were talking about family. Though technically Alex wasn't family yet. He wouldn't be family until probably after Josh comes back and he's back on his feet.

"Three months right Brianna?" I asked. Brianna nodded her head.

"So hypothetically February." I said after I did a quick count in my head.

"Yeah. That's what the doctor is saying." Brianna said. I nodded my head and turned my attention to the X Division match that was on.

"Well I supposed I need a new favorite." I said when Alex got eliminated.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Selena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I let out a small chuckle and shook my head. Mikaela was like that. The locker room had gotten a family feel to it. It was nice. It also helped that I knew Mikaela would be there to help every step of the way. I shook my head watching the X Division match. I wasn't sure what I wanted to happen. Austin winning wasn't on the top of my list. When he did I shook my head.

"Look at Brian go." I said when Brian came down the ramp and started attacking Austin. I was impressed with Demi who was trying to calm Brian down. It wasn't going to well because he kept breaking away and attacking Austin.

"Where was he last week?" Mikaela asked. I shook my head. Mikaela had Austin last week but Brian and Alex hadn't done anything about it. I watched as Traci was talking to Eric.

"You know I'm glad I don't have to be in the Knockout division yet." I said. Traci going back to being Knockout Law wasn't exactly my most happy moment. I mean I disliked Traci under the best of circumstances but add in the fact I'll probably be wrestling again soon. I hung my head back and felt a slight kick. I smiled before grabbing Frankie's hand and resting his hand on my stomach. This was something I'd done plenty of times. It was just the way it always worked. I loved to let him know that everything was still okay. I was leaning into him because I was looking for a small sense of comfort.

Everything is almost falling apart.

"It'll be okay." He whispered. I nodded my head and watched the Knockout match going on. I was still impressed with how Athena was doing.

"I actually had a talk with Athena this past week." Celeste said.

"When?" Mikaela asked.

"Pamela, Athena, Brianna, Yasmine, Brooke, Shiloh, Auriele, Lynn, Tracey, and I all went for drinks on Wednesday." Celeste replied.

"How is she doing?" I asked.

"She's shaken. She found out her parents were getting divorced on Monday and then Tommy got hurt. She isn't doing that well." Celeste answered.

"You can hardly tell she's shaken the way she is out there." I said.

"She's put on a face. I mean she put one on when we went out." Celeste said. I nodded my head and we continued watching. It wasn't surprising considering how she handle this. She was such a tough person. I nodded my head when Mickie picked up a victory.

"Good luck." I said to Allen as he stood up. Mikaela put Albey off of her lap and picked up Mercy. Ajay walked over and stood to Mikaela's side.

"Thanks. Here goes nothing." Allen said as he left. Mikaela followed after him with Ajay following close behind. It was still strange. I'd wager it was Ajay's first time but I knew Mikaela would stand by him.

"Is daddy going to be okay?" Avery asked.

"Yes." Bobby said. I smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mikaela's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My blonde hair was curled and I had Mercy on my left hip and with my right hand I was holding Ajay's hand.

"You sure about this?" Allen asked.

"Positively." I replied with a smile. Rob would be going out first but I didn't care. I was more focused on what would be going on. I had to keep an eye on everyone.

"Ajay just don't move. I'm going to try to swing this but I need you to watch where you step." I said. Ajay nodded his head and I gave Rob a nod when he walked by. I closed my eyes and I gave Allen a quick kiss before we got the nod. I took a deep breath before we stepped out.

"His opponent from Gainesville, Georgia being accompanied by Mikaela Styles, Gabriel Styles, and Mercy Styles the Phenomenal A.J. Styles." Christy said. I smiled and listened to the crowd. The crowd was taking it all in. They were still cheering for Allen though. I stayed on the floor when he went it. I was by the guardrail watching the match. Mercy had a hand wrapped tightly in my hair. Normally I would be telling her to let go. I turned when Taz said Jerry Lynn was in the crowd. I didn't pay attention and went back to focusing on the match. When Jerry jumped the guardrail I tensed and Gabriel, who had his hand on my thigh noticed it. He tugged on the hem of my blouse. I knelt down.

"Give me Mercy. I can hold her." He said. I looked at him and smiled before I untangled Mercy from my hair and handed her to her brother. I stepped forward keeping an eye on the kids. I stepped forward until I stood face to face with Jerry.

"Back up. You don't need to be in the middle of their match. I tired of A.J. being screwed." I said. He backed up with his hands held up as I went to go stand with the kids again. I held my arms out for Mercy but Gabriel shook his head. I shook my head at him and turned my attention back to the match. I growled when Jerry stuck his nose back into the match and got Rob disqualified. I glared at him. I shook my head.

"The winner of the match by disqualification A.J. Styles." Christy said.

"You want to get into the ring with him?" I asked. Gabriel nodded his head and let him toward the steps.

"Give me Mercy." I said as I held my arms out for her. He handed me Mercy and I watched as he got into the ring. I was trying to figure out how to get in when Jackson actually held his arms out for my daughter. I handed Mercy to him and got into the ring/

"Thank you." I said as I took Mercy back.

"Anytime." Jackson said. Three points wasn't the most stellar but it was points of some kind. A.J. had already picked up Gabriel when I walked over. I wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Isn't the most spectacular points but it's somewhere." I said.

"I know. Just glad that you could get this covered." A.J. said.

"Let's go. Less time out here the better." I said. A.J. nodded his head and walked toward the ropes. He set Gabriel down and got out of the ropes. He helped Gabriel down and took Mercy from me. I got out of the ring and we headed toward the back.

"You know we didn't do too bad." I said.

"I think we did great." Ajay said.

"I think we need an ice cream run after the show." Allen said.

"Really? We can have ice cream?" I asked with a smile.

"Yes. Just something we can do as a family." Allen said. I looked at Ajay.

"Ice cream. I'm excited." I said.

"When did you turn back to being four?" Allen asked with a smile. I shrugged my shoulders and we walked into the locker room.

"Not the most spectacular points but it's going somewhere." Selena said.

"I know but I'm glad for it." Allen said. I shook my head and sat back down. Allen handed me Mercy and went to get changed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Selena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three points wasn't the most stunning but it was some kind of points. Allen would get them again in some point. I knew that Bobby and James had to wrestle for their titles but that was the final match on the card. I closed my eyes. Rob and Jerry were having a conversation about it. I shook my head at Ric trying to find Sting. Only Sting had the upper hand because he took Gunner out.

"Is Serena staying?" Mikaela asked.

"Yes. She made that decision last week when Sting got jumped. She's staying until Steve doesn't need her." I said.

"I'm impressed. She's going to change the world. She's graduating this year isn't she?" Allen asked as he walked back in and picked up Natalie.

"Yeah. She's the fourth of us to graduate." I said. Mom had a hard timing raising us. Dad was in jail and would hopefully stay there for the rest of his life. I liked mom's new husband so much better. So much so that he walked me down the aisle and he had done the same for Blair. I had a small smile on my face. It had been difficult because Serena had wanted to go to school in California. It was where she had met Garrett and the rest was history. I raised an eyebrow when Crimson walked out. I'd wager anything that Athena didn't know he was here.

He called Kurt out and then before either of them could say anything else someone else's music played. I saw Athena and shook my head.

"She's got to be pissed." I said.

"She probably is." Celeste said. We watched and once they were finished Bobby, James, Brianna, and Celeste got ready to go.

"Good luck." I said.

"Thanks. Athena didn't have a chance to hit Anarquia with her belt this week." Brianna said with a smile. That was a running joke around here. Athena had nailed him at Hardcore Justice and Bobby and James ended up retaining the titles. I watched not sure what was going to happen.

I was hoping that they could pick up the victory. I shook my head when it broke down. I was pissed that Karen got involved and I let out a deep sigh when they lost.

"Well that didn't go well." I said.

"No it didn't." Frankie said. I looked over at Allen and Mikaela.

"They've still got a rematch." Mikaela said.

"That's the way to see it." Allen said. We wouldn't leave until everyone was back in. I just hoped that next week would end up better than they did this week. When Bobby, Brianna, James, and Celeste walked in we looked at each other.

"Friday no ifs ands or buts we're all going out to dinner. We need to connect again." Mikaela said as she stood and started gathering her stuff.

"Chris too?" Frankie asked.

"Everyone from Fortune. We're all friends here." Allen said.

"Friday. Call us when you know more details." Bobby said.

"Will do." Mikaela said.

"See you guys on Friday." I said.

"I have one ground rule for Friday not a word about work." Mikaela said. I nodded my head in agreement and we finished getting ready to leave. The Jones family left first. I looked at Frankie.

"Time to go rest?" Frankie asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"See you guys Friday." Frankie said to Brianna, Celeste, and Bobby. James had gone to get changed.

"See you Friday." Celeste said. We then left. I wouldn't worry about Traci unless I had too.


	34. Jealous of Me?

Author's Note: Selena learns that next week she actually has to be in the ring. Selena gets to just finally let things go. Mikaela gets to follow Allen around and hope he doesn't get into that much trouble. Sorry for how long it's been. Life got hectic and then for some reason my flash drive erased what I had. Should hopefully get them up today. Thank you to coolchic79260 and XRanger13 for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs in this. The rest belongs to TNA.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Thursday August 25th, 2011, Fortune's Locker Room (Selena's POV)~~~~~

It was amazing. Mercy and Natalie were eight months old. We'd been here for everything. Mercy was sitting on Allen's lap while Natalie was over by Bobby. It was so cute to see the two of them in their element. We all loved the two of them.

Dinner on Friday had been nice. It has just been Bobby and Brianna, James and Celeste, Chris and Lisa, Mikaela and Allen, and Frankie and I. It had been easy and simple. Oliver Garden and talking about whatever crossed our minds. Lisa had asked how Mikaela, Brianna, and I handled the schedule while pregnant. It wasn't the most easy thing. It helped to have Frankie at my side. We weren't paying much attention to Kurt calling our Crimson with Athena.

The locker room door opened and Madison Gregory or Brooke Jarrett as she called herself stood there. She had her title belt over her left shoulder.

"What is up Maddie?" Mikaela asked.

"Just wanted to give you girls a heads up." Madison said.

"What for?" I asked.

"I get to be here two weeks in a row." Madison said.

"Why?" Brianna asked.

"Tonight I'm defending my title against Rosita and next week we all have to be here because Bischoff is saying who the new Knockout law is." Madison replied.

"What does that mean for us?" Celeste asked.

"We're all being told we have to be in the ring." Madison said.

"Why? Isn't it enough we're all here?" I asked.

"Yeah I know. It's really stupid but Eric said so." Madison said with a shrug.

"Don't worry Lena we'll have your back." Mikaela said.

"Good luck in your match." Brianna said. Madison nodded her head before she left.

"Great. I so wanted to be going out there." I said.

"None of us do. We'll do it as a group. We'll have your back no matter what." Mikaela said. I smiled and we all looked up as we heard Velvet's music.

"It's weird to see her teaming with ODB and Jackie." I said.

"Yeah. I feel like she'll always be against them." Mikaela said. While we were watching the match when it came to the end I felt like ODB and Jackie were going to stab Velvet in the back. That was until they did the right thing.

I was impressed with them and I figured Rosita and Sarita's little attack on Angelina wouldn't go unchecked.

"You hear about Jesse Andreakos?" Brianna asked.

"What about him?" I asked.

"He was dating Brooke Adams before but he caught her with Ryan Lukas. He's now dating Lauren Williams." Brianna replied.

"Well that is sad." Mikaela said.

"How did he find out?" Celeste asked.

"They were in his locker room." Brianna replied.

"That is low." I muttered.

"You have no idea. I mean honestly who could do that to Jesse?" Brianna asked.

"I know. He isn't that bad to look out." I said.

"You know we're still here." Frankie said with a pointed look.

"We know. We're allowed to look but not touch get with the program here." I said with a smile as I gave him a kiss. We wouldn't be seen until Allen, Bobby, and James's match against Ray, Gunner, and Scott. Well I wouldn't be seen at all and that suited me just fine. I preferred to stay in the back but I would make that one exception every now and again.

"I really wish the four of you would stay in the back." Bobby said. That had me looking at him. I was slightly confused until it dawned on me. He meant Brianna, Celeste, Mikaela, and Natalie.

"You can get me to stay back here over my dead body." Brianna said.

"Don't worry Bobby, I was given strict orders to keep them up at the announce table with me." Mikaela said.

"How strict?" James asked.

"Like so strict that I won't get ice cream or something else if I let them get away." Mikaela said with an almost pointed glare at Allen, who was sitting beside her with a hidden smile on his face.

"Man I didn't know you could be on that short of a leash." Frankie said with a smile.

"You know I'm with you after everything I've been through you figured he'd trust me by now." Mikaela said with her own smile.

"Oh I trust you. You just need to keep everyone else safe." Allen said with a shrug.

"I've got something I want to go do I'll be right back." Mikaela said as she stood.

"Don't get in any fights while you're gone. You're a magnet for trouble." Allen said.

"Yes mommy." Mikaela said as she gave him a kiss before she left.

"She's just a magnet for all the idiots who are jealous of you." I said.

"Jealous of me?" Allen asked.

"Hell yeah. If you haven't noticed like all the rest of us wives we're hot. Well it also helps she used to be a model." I replied.

"That might explain Aries but Ray and Dreamer?" Allen asked.

"Both were feuding with you. Of course Mikaela got in the way. I repeat once again My Fortune My Immortal." I replied.

"Wait what does that mean?" Brianna asked.

"Keep him safe and the world keeps spinning. We coined it when Fortune was part of Immortal so hint the My Immortal part." I answered.

"Ah. That makes a lot of sense." Celeste said. I nodded my head and watched as Mikaela came back in. Her blonde hair was slightly messy. She was also fixing her black blouse.

"What did you do?" Brianna asked.

"The Knockouts are supposed to walk out together next week. Uh Fortune isn't. We get out own entrance music." Mikaela said ignoring the obvious question.

"Who did you get in a fight with?" Allen asked.

"What makes you think I got in a fight? I'm smarter than that." Mikaela said.

"Well your hair is a mess." Allen said.

"Oh look its Jesse Sorensen." Mikaela said obviously trying to distract us. Allen rolled his eyes as she sat down and we watched the X Division match. Jesse lost the match because Kid Kash held his tights.

"Mikaela who did you get in a fight with?" Bobby asked.

"It wasn't a fight. It was more of a shoving match." Mikaela replied.

"Who did you have a shoving match with then?" Allen asked.

"It may or may not have been Austin Aries." Mikaela answered.

"What did he do now?" James asked.

"Be an ass." Mikaela replied.

"You are a magnet." Allen muttered.

"A nice magnet." Mikaela said. We watched as a Knockout match came on.

"Who is the brunette I haven't seen her before." I said.

"Ellen Leigh, she's cousins with the Sawyers." Brianna said.

"Do you know everything that goes on in the Sawyer locker room?" Mikaela asked.

"Some things. I hang out with Athena a lot." Brianna said. I was impressed when she won against Madison Rayne. Her ring name had me thinking. She must be really close to the Sawyers that way.

"What's after her match?" I asked.

"Maddie's match against Rosita." Mikaela said. We watched as Brooke Jarrett walked out. You could almost tell she still wasn't in it.

"You know the few times the title was defended at a house show it wasn't Madison. Brookelyn was defending it for her." Mikaela said.

"No one would notice the difference because they're identical twins." I said. We watched as Brooke picked up the victory and left the arena.

"Which is why Brookelyn did it. Madison is most of the time glued to Josh's side." Mikaela said.

"Why?" Brianna asked.

"She's engaged to him and he's out with a knee injury. He got hurt the same day Patrick came back." Mikaela replied.

"Ah." Brianna said. I nodded my head. I loved the Gregory girls. Pope and RVD's match came on and we watched. RVD picked up ten points with a submission. RVD left and Joe came out and started in on Pope. Until Devon sort of came out and chased him away.

"You know Joe is being a jerk." Celeste said.

"Yeah well it's Joe. He feels sort of jilted I suppose." Mikaela said.

"I still feel he shouldn't take it out on the other guys." Celeste said.

"Yeah so does the other guys." I said. Some things Joe was doing I would understand but others it didn't do me much good to try to figure it out. I'm just one person. Hell I needed to focus on my stuff. Watch Scott talk with Ray and Gunner had me afraid.

"I'm afraid of Scott right now." I said. We then watched Sarita and Rosita attack Angelina until Winter flew in and almost killed the two of them.

"Gah I'm glad I don't have to deal with Winter." I said.

"We all are." Mikaela said. The little conversation we had with her all those months ago still scared the crap out of me. She had been in a sense threatening me because I had worked a match with Angelina. I hadn't needed to be threatened.

When Flair and Hogan came out I wasn't that impressed. Sting came out with Serena. Serena would be going back to school again soon. We were watching Sting and I raised an eyebrow.

"He has a really good gay voice." I said.

"It's just a little creepy. It makes me wonder how your sister does it." Mikaela said.

"Serena does it because she's Serena. Being a Matthews comes with a certain hint of craziness." I said.

"Why do you say that?" Brianna asked.

"Well my sister Blair follows around her crazy husband as he talks about lawyers and other stupid stuff and I follow Frankie around on Abyss hunts." I said.

"I haven't hunted Abyss in a while thank you." Frankie said.

"No but you get in brawls with other people." I said as I leaned into him. Seven months in September sounded so nice right now.

"I think to marry a wrestler you've got to be at least a little bit crazy." Mikaela said.

"Hey I resent that." Allen said. Mikaela smiled as she stood.

"We've got to go out." Allen said. Mikaela grabbed Natalie and the two of them left. When it came down to it only Frankie and I would be left in the locker room with Mercy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mikaela's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~

I thought we'd all walk out together but it was just Allen, Natalie, and I. I looked at him when he called out Chris. This wasn't going to well. I stood to the side with Natalie. Natalie was laying her head on my shoulder. I was looking between the two of them. I was hoping something stupid wouldn't be said. I cared about the two of them. I was married to one and the other was his best friend.

I bit my bottom lip. It sounded like Chris was almost in tears. He had done all of those things. It made me worried about him. He had seemed so confident at dinner. I looked at A.J.

"It's in your court." I whispered. He reached out and ran a hand over Natalie's brown hair before he told Chris one more time. I released a breath. Here was to hoping it would all turn out hunky dory. Well until the whole No Surrender thing. He then made it for next week. I would have Mercy out with me. I shook my head before giving Allen a quick kiss and getting out of the ring and heading toward the announce table. I would stay standing. When Beer Money came out I snagged Brianna and Celeste and we stood there.

"He has to be crazy." Brianna whispered.

"You're telling me." I said.

"You want chairs girls?" Taz asked.

"No. We're good." Celeste said. I wasn't surprised A.J. went off with Ray. I kept looking at Brianna and Celeste as they started their brawl.

"We're not moving." Brianna said. My head jerked to see Abyss. That scared the crap out of me. It also scared me that Gunner was taking it to A.J. Luckily the boys knew what they were doing. Natalie let out a small whimper.

"Sh baby its okay. Daddy will be okay." I whispered as I kissed her forehead. Brianna had a smile when Bobby almost won until Ray broke it up. Then Strom had it. I would be content if it was anyone from Fortune. I didn't really care about who it was. My breath caught in my throat when A.J. tweaked his knee. I looked over at Celeste and Brianna when they started moving the boys out of the arena. Bobby and James looked to be taking it to Scott and Gunner respectively.

Ray was beating the living crap out of A.J. I cast another glance at the girls to make sure they were staying put despite James and Bobby's predicament. They hadn't moved except for their hands now clasped in front of them. I watched as A.J. bounced between Gunner, Scott, and Ray until Ray planted him with the Bubba Bomb and got the win. I looked at the girls.

"Give me Natalie." Brianna said. I looked at her before handing Natalie to her. I started down the ramp when they started pulling out a table. I stopped dead in my tracks when Anderson came out. What the hell was he doing here. He wasn't going after A.J. was he. I turned toward the girls.

"Go get Bobby and James. I'll meet you in the locker room." I said as I headed toward the ring to get A.J. I was very careful around Ray. When we past the curtain I turned to watch the fed.

"Where is Natalie?" He asked.

"I let Brianna take her." I replied. Anderson had made Gunner bleed.

"Ken is in a bad mood." I said. I then continued into the locker room with Allen. I walked in and looked at Selena.

"You kept them at the announce table." She said.

"I know I did." I whispered. When Brianna walked back in with Natalie and Bobby I nodded my head.

"Where's Celeste and James?" I asked.

"Still trying to get the lockers off." Brianna said.

"I got it no one move." I said as I jogged out of the locker room and headed toward Celeste and James.

"Evening you two. On three you and I will lift it." I said to Celeste as I grabbed one side and she the other. We got it off of James and headed back to the locker room.

"What else is on the card?" Celeste asked as we walked in.

"Crimson and Kurt's match." I replied. I looked around the locker room and hung my head. Everything was falling apart. I sat down to watch Crimson and Kurt's match. It was back and forth with Kurt dominating some times and Crimson the other. Just when it looked like Crimson would get the win Joe came out and got Kurt DQed. Kurt then left the ring and let Joe get a few shots in on Crimson until he battled back. I could almost read the worry on Athena's face but knew it would be okay. It then showed the two in the back when Joe showed up.

Athena had tried to stop Joe but he shoved her into those steel steps before jumping onto Crimson's ankle.

"Oh man." I whispered.

"Athena doesn't need that." Brianna whispered. I couldn't help but agree.

"Okay time to rest up. We've got a big week next week." I said as I stood and started gathering the stuff.

"We need to do dinner again sometime." Brianna said.

"I agree. We'll think about it." I said. Everyone left and I looked over at Allen.

"Everything will be okay right?" I asked.

"I don't honestly know Mikaela. I just hope it will." Allen said. I nodded my head before grabbing Natalie and Mercy's car seats and headed to the car. Allen would grab the bags and we'd head home. I was hoping next week wouldn't be too bad.


	35. I Can't Blame You

Author's Note: Mikaela and Selena just try to keep everyone together. Fortune walks out with a united front and Mikaela has to withhold how much the judgment actually affects her. Selena just wants to keep her head above water and keep people from going after her. Thank you to coolchic79260 for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs in this. The rest belongs to TNA.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Thursday September 1st, 2011, Fortune's Locker Room (Mikaela's POV)~~~~~

To say I was panicked was an understatement. I had the dress all hung up. Brianna and Celeste hadn't learned to show up in street clothes and change at the show. I had gone dress shopping with Selena for this. Her dress fit her perfectly. Well all of our dresses fit us perfectly. My blonde hair was curled and Selena had used the hairspray on it. I stood. I would but my dress on first and then I'd help Selena into hers. It was almost a shame to take off the AJ Styles Gothic t-shirt because I wanted to be able to support him during his match. The jeans I wasn't attached too in any sense of the word.

"I'm going to go put my dress on I'll be right back." I said as I stood and grabbed the hanging dress bag and disappeared into the bathroom. I pulled my jeans off and managed to take my t-shirt off without screwing up my hair. I unzipped the dress bag and pulled out the dress. It was strapless the way I liked it with a sweetheart neckline. It was black with accents of gold at the bottom and at the top. The top was just a simple gold band going around while the bottom was different. The bottom was almost as if it had been touched by flames. Also if you looked closely at the back of my dress you would see a small gold cross and Fortune's symbol on the other side. It would match the boys' ring gear nicely. I stepped into it and it stopped at my upper thighs. I tried reaching the zipper and it didn't work.

"ALLEN!" I whined as I continued to struggle with my zipper.

"What? Who's dying?" Allen asked as he walked in.

"I can't get my zipper." I whined.

"You couldn't say that? I thought you were bleeding." Allen said as he walked over and took control of the zipper and zipped it up for me.

"Who would jump me in Fortune's bathroom?" I asked as I turned around to give him a kiss.

"They way you were yelling you'd be surprised." Allen replied as he wrapped his arms around me. I smiled and laid my head on his chest. I was 5'10'' while he was 5'11''. I still managed to make this position work. He rested his chin on the top of my head.

"It'll be okay won't it?" I asked.

"I hope so. Who do you have out there with you this week?" Allen asked.

"Mercy." I replied.

"Come on. You've got to help Selena into her dress." Allen said as he led me out of the bathroom. I made sure to grab my clothes before we left.

"Are you okay?" Frankie asked.

"Just peachy. I couldn't get my zipper." I answered with a smile.

"I can wait all of a few minutes as you touch up your makeup." Selena said. I nodded my head and sat behind the makeup table. It was a small little thing. The table was just big enough that the four of us could each fit our makeup on there and the mirror was one of those bigger ones with the light bulbs around it. I started picking up makeup and putting it on. A touch of deep red lipstick, some black eyeliner, glitter golden eye shadow, and waterproof mascara.

"Okay Lena, let's get you dressed." I said as I stood. Selena was dressed in a pair of maternity jeans and a big t-shirt. I grabbed the dress bag and the two of us walked into the bathroom. Selena's blonde hair was curled as well. Actually everyone in Fortune's hair was curled. I watched as Selena slipped out of her clothes and stepped into her dress I was holding for her.

Selena's dress was black with accents of gold. Her accents of gold were across her stomach in a complicated design and along the bottom edge. It stopped at her knees and had one strap. It was off of her left shoulder. I looked at the two of us in the mirror. The two founding members of the Fortune wives.

"I never expected this in my wildest dreams." I whispered.

"Why?" Selena asked.

"I never expected to be married with kids and co-leading a stable." I replied.

"You're doing very well though." Selena said with a smile as we walked back out. We had barely stepped out when someone whistled.

"See this is why we married them Allen." Frankie said.

"I feel insulted." I said as I watched as Selena went to go sit at the makeup table.

"Ignore him. He's just very deprived at the moment." Selena said with a wave of her hand as she continued her makeup.

"I suppose that is true." I said as I sat down next to Allen. I took a moment to look over at Brianna and Celeste. Brianna's dress when she was standing reached her upper shins, had thin spaghetti straps, and was gold with hints of black in it. The black was actually woven into the back. The black was the ties that had tied the dress up and there was a think black strip around her bust. Celeste's dress stopped at the middle of her thighs, had both straps off her shoulder, and much like her sister's was gold with black accents. The black was a stripe through the middle of both shoulder straps and had another band around the bottom of her dress.

"You okay Kayla?" Brianna asked.

"Yeah just thinking." I replied. Even Mercy and Natalie were in dresses. I watched as Allen left his spot and went to sit in front of the girls.

"Who are my favorite girls?" He asked.

"Us." Mercy and Natalie said it was then followed by some grabbled language.

"Well they learned fast." Bobby said.

"You have no idea." I said. I had taken off my flats and was pulling on the Christian Louboutin Gazolina Suede Over-The-Knee Boots. These shoes were killer and I meant that. It would hurt my feet at the end of the day. Gah I just hope I wouldn't have to run very far when it came to Allen's match.

"Won't those shoes kill you at the end of the day?" Brianna asked.

"Yes. It isn't the smartest choice but someone was rushing me out of the house this morning so I only had time to grab these." I answered. Selena had finished with her makeup and was sitting down next to Frankie.

"We brining Natalie and Mercy?" Selena asked.

"No. I have a bad feeling about it." I replied. It was luckily after RVD and Gunner's match. I released a breath as I turned my attention back to the screen.

"How is Serena going to swing it?" I asked.

"Carefully. She'll only show up at the shows and skips the house shows." Selena answered.

"Well that works out nicely." Bobby said.

"Exactly. Well she still has to fit time in there for Garrett." Selena said.

"How long have they been dating?" James asked. Selena took a second.

"Marie-Ali is what six now?" Selena asked Frankie. Frankie nodded his head.

"Yes. Uh that would be six years." Selena said with a nod.

"That would make her fifteen. She was living in Cali only then?" I asked.

"She was staying with one of mom's sisters but you're right she was in Cali at that time." Selena replied.

"I feel like you guys are talking about me." Serena said as she walked in.

"You're right. We are talking about you." Allen answered.

"You're not supposed to tell her that." Selena said.

"What were you saying?" Serena asked.

"We're talking about your dating life and how your relationship is longer than any of ours to the point. Except for maybe Blair and Jay's." I replied.

"It goes Garret and I, then Jay and Blair, and then Selena and Frankie." Serena said.

"You forgot Jackson and Gail." Selena said.

"They fit in after you and Frankie anyway." Serena said with a shrug.

"What brings you here?" James asked.

"I needed a small mental break from Steve." Serena answered.

"You going to be part of that giant Knockout gathering?" Brianna asked.

"Yeah. I'm walking out with one of my entrance musics. I wouldn't be doing it if Steven hadn't told me to and you know how I listen." Serena replied with a slight shrug. That had Selena chuckling.

"I love you." She said. We all looked at the screen and I actually cringed.

"Poor Matt." I said.

"I bet you Devon is telling him off." Allen said.

"She probably is. I mean after the week the Sawyer girls had." I said. We watched as Jerry got Rob the match.

"That makes it Ray, Gunner, James, and Bobby." Brianna said.

"Oh how fun." Celeste said.

"Come on ladies." I said as I stood.

"Be good while we're gone." Selena said.

"Don't give Natalie and Mercy something they shouldn't." I offered as we left. We were all in heels and that resounded down the hall. Selena's was shorter than the rest of ours. Brianna was barely starting to show so we still had enough coverage there.

"Hey I want to ask you because you're like family." Brianna said.

"What?" I asked.

"Should I change my ring name?" Brianna asked.

"You thinking of adding Roode?" Selena asked.

"Yes." Brianna answered.

"Do it." I said. When we arrived all of the Knockouts had already walked out.

"Your music Kayla?" He asked.

"No. Hit Fortune's." Selena answered. I smiled and we stepped up. We were special. I mean we were Fortune for crying out loud. We got into the ring and Celeste and I held the ropes for both Selena and Brianna. Celeste and I also stood in front of them in an attempt to protect them.

"Little Sister" by New Medicine played and Serena walked out. She got into the ring. I noticed she had her bat on her shoulder. I couldn't help but think just how like that it was. I looked behind me at Selena when Eric's music hit and he and Traci walked out I looked for any sign of being tense.

"You okay?" I asked.

"No. I'm going to be okay." Selena whispered. I reached a hand back so she could hold my hand in case she needed me. Selena took my hand as Eric started talking. It was a bunch of his underhanded comments about us that he peppered with insults. I looked at the knockouts and saw Iris was standing here too. I took stock of the knockouts. Mickie, ODB, Jackie, Velvet, Athena, Devon, Ellie, Winter, Angelina, Madison Rayne, Star Jarrett, Brooke Jarrett, Tara, Brooke Tessmacher, Kendra Cross, Annamarie Logano, Rosita, Sarita, Tori Spiro, Lust, Eve Kendrick, Valetta Eaton, Iris Terry, and Nicolette Magnus. Counting Serena and the Fortune girls that was a total of twenty-nine knockouts in total. We needed a bit of control. As Eric revealed that our actual Knockout Law was Karen Jarrett we all stood dumbfounded.

"Holy crap." Devon said.

"We're so effing screwed." Athena said.

"I'm screwed." Selena said.

"Shit." Was all I had to say.

"I'm with you on that." Brianna said. We continued listening to Karen and I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Athena was getting pissed. I watched as she got a mike and took to talking to conversation with Karen.

"Excuse me Mrs. Jarrett ma'am may I please say something?" Athena asked.

"What?" Karen asked.

"I didn't work on a pole before this." Athena said.

"Your point?" Karen asked.

"I was a model. I may have taken pictures for Victoria Secret but it was decent work. So you think you can threaten my job you've got another thing coming. Simply because if you haven't seen me lately I've been known to fight out my problems." Athena said.

"So you threaten any of us I will go above your pretty little head straight to Phoenix. I know how much you hate Phoenix lately." Athena said as she dropped her mike. I was impressed with her. We were finally allowed to leave the ring and we left.

"I'm going to say something in the comfort of backstage where she can't see me." Brianna said.

"What?" Celeste asked.

"Elle est une chienne qui ne mérite pas sa place.'' Brianna answered.

"Ouch Brianna that wasn't very nice." Selena said.

"She said something very mean didn't she?" I asked.

"Yes. She essentially called Karen a bitch and said she doesn't deserve her place." Selena said. I shook my head as we walked back in. I sank down into the chair and the rest of the girls followed my example.

"How do you feel about the Karen thing?" Frankie asked.

"It could be worse." I said.

"I suppose you're right." Bobby said.

"I'm gonna change my ring name." Brianna said.

"About time." Bobby muttered with a smile.

"Hey be nice to me." Brianna said as she playfully shoved his shoulder.

"I think he's more than nice to you." Selena said with a smile. I laughed quietly to myself and I closed my eyes. It was too much for me some days. I was just afraid Allen and Chris's relationship wouldn't be the same. I hadn't meant to but I wrapped an arm around Allen's waist and buried my face in his neck.

"Are you okay?" He whispered.

"No." I whispered.

"Everything will be okay." He said in a low tone. I nodded my head. I opened my eyes to watch what was going on. Brian and Jesse Sorensen were working a tag match against Austin Ares and Kid Kash.

"Hey any gossip as to why Ellie is walking around with Jesse Sorensen?" Selena asked.

"Not yet." Brianna said. I smiled.

"Next time we want to know the latest gossip we'll come to you too." I said.

"Hey we just know people. Pamela is dating Rob Strauss." Brianna said.

"You do know everything." Selena said.

"No I just know the right people." Brianna said. The match finished and I watched as Ellie and Jesse exchanged not one but two kisses.

"Well I think I know the next new gossip." I said.

"I'll let you know when I know more." Brianna said.

"Interesting to know." Selena said. We watched as the Knockout Title match started. There was something right before Allen and Chris's match. I wasn't sure I was ready for it. We watched Mickie's fight for her title against Winter. I couldn't help the laugh that escaped when Angelina took the belt from Athena and tried to give it to Winter but Earl stopped her. Earl then sent her out. Mickie managed to pick up the victory. I stood and picked up Mercy. She was close to falling asleep. Natalie was out like a light. Natalie was holding her stuffed Mickey Mouse toy.

My jaw hit the floor just about when Matt came out and called out Joe.

"Kayla you want Mercy's duck?" Celeste asked.

"Yeah. She's falling asleep." I replied. Celeste picked it up and tossed it to me and I caught it with one hand. I shook my head and saw all the refs and Devon protecting Matt.

"I'm going to wager Matt is now in the doghouse." I said.

"I would too." Allen said.

"Good luck." Bobby said. Allen nodded and the three of us left the locker room. Chris was somewhere else getting ready. Chris would be going out first followed by the three of us.

"And his opponent from Gainesville, Georgia being accompanied by Mikaela and Mercy Styles the Phenomenal A.J. Styles." Christy said as we started walking out. I took a deep breath as I rubbed a hand on A.J.'s back. It was a good thing there weren't any sparks. Before A.J. got into the ring he gave me a kiss and kissed Mercy's forehead. Mercy had her head on my right shoulder and she was holding the duck to her. It was at some points in my mouth.

I watched the action. The two of them knew each other so well. It happens that the one week we try to match the boys A.J. would wear red. I shook my head and shifted my weight to my other foot. I felt Mercy wrapped one hand in my hair and I knew without a doubt she was falling asleep. I watched as A.J. and Chris went back and forth. I wasn't sure how this was going to end.

I just wanted it to be okay. I was trying to keep out of the way of the camera guys. When they started outside I backed up the ramp. I had to watch my footing because it wouldn't do to trip over cords. When it came back into the ring I walked back forward. A.J.'s submission was good but I had a feeling about this. Chris was starting to battle back until A.J. took control again. I looked over at Val who was watching me.

"Is she asleep?" I mouthed. Val nodded her head. Of course Mercy was. I turned my attention back to the match and saw Chris had the match in his favor. Allen managed to get it back though within a few moves. I would normally be cheering for him but with Mercy asleep I wasn't going to try it.

This was such back and forth action that I held my breath. They were best friends for a reason. The moment A.J. was put on the apron I backed up. I didn't want to get hit. I watched as they reversed each other again. They knew each other too well. Hell if I had wanted to I could commentate this match up there with Taz and Mike.

I watched as Allen jumped up to the top rope and fell off. What the hell? I walked forward until I could get up to the ring steps. I walked up them and Earl held the ropes so I could get in carefully. I stood in the ring besides A.J. I watched as he held out his hand but Chris refused too.

"What the hell?" I asked. I looked over at A.J.

"This isn't good." I whispered.

"I can't blame you for trying to screw me up." A.J. said as we worked our way back to the back.

"Oh thanks." I muttered.

"I'm kidding. Come on Hell Cat." Allen said as he rubbed my back.

"I want to know why Chris wouldn't shake your hand." I whispered. We walked back into the locker room. I took a seat with the still sleeping Mercy in my lap.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Selena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I thought you knew your way around the top rope." Frankie said.

"We all have our off days." Allen answered.

"It'll be okay won't it?" I asked.

"I hope so." Mikaela muttered.

"I'll talk to Chris before next week." Allen said.

"Go get changed." Mikaela said. I looked over at Mikaela. She had her brow furrowed and she looked down at Mercy. Natalie was out cold still. I looked back at the screen to see Kurt and Sting start their match. I was glad for how good Sting was doing and how easily Dakota was dancing away from Hulk.

"After the show I want to talk to you about something." Frankie whispered.

"Okay." I said in the same hushed tone. Sting looked about ready to win the match before Gunner came down the ramp. He had Brian chasing him around so Brian missed Sting making Kurt tap out. Oh that wasn't good. Kurt managed to pick up the victory.

"He can't beat be Sting straight." Mikaela said. I watched as my sister darted into the ring. Sting was attacked by Ray, Gunner, and Jarrett after he had started threatening Hulk. Dakota had stepped forward and was ready to start going after people when "Feedback" played and Ken literary hit the ring running. It was then I noticed Ken was holding what looked to be Sting's black bat in his hand. With that Dakota and Ken cleared the ring. Dakota wasn't sure about it but she backed up until she was close to Sting.

I watched as Yasmine picked her way down the ramp until she could get into the ring and stand by Ken. I watched as she absently wrapped her arm around his waist.

"So what is the down low with those two?" I asked.

"Dating as far as I know. I mean she has a few moments with him." Brianna replied.

"I think they make a cute couple." Celeste said.

"She's just enough level headedness to keep him grounded. She really cares." Mikaela said. I watched as Mikaela stood and gently set Mercy into her car seat and buckled her up. She had turned to do the same with Natalie but Allen had beat her to it.

"We'll leave you two to yourselves for a while." Allen said as he started collapsing the play pen.

"Yeah see you guys next week. Brianna is starting to get a slight bit touchy." Bobby said.

"Be good." Brianna said as she playfully punched his shoulder. Brianna and Bobby left closely followed by Celeste and James.

"Hopefully next week won't be as bad." Mikaela said as she picked up both carriers and Allen grabbed the bags. Once they closed the door I turned to Frankie.

"What's up?" I asked.

"You know we haven't picked names yet so I figured we could do that." Frankie said. He was right it was the one thing we hadn't done yet. The room was ready at home and we had clothes.

"How do we forget the most important part?" I asked.

"We get busy." Frankie replied with a shrug.

"So what were you thinking?" I asked.

"I was defiantly thinking that our little girl should at least start out with Gwyneth." He said. I felt my heart race just a little more. Gwyneth was for my mother. It dawned on me that Marie-Alyson's middle name was Selena.

"How about Gwyneth Blair?" I asked.

"I feel there is something we're missing there." Frankie said. I tilted my head back as I thought.

"Emma?" I asked.

"Gwyneth Blair Emma." Frankie said letting it come out. I liked the way it fit so well together.

"Yes." Frankie said with a nod. I smiled.

"I'm in agreement with you on that. That wasn't too bad. Any idea about how to start the boy?" I asked.

"Actually that one has sort of been running through my mind." Frankie said.

"Why am I not surprised?" I asked.

"Because it's me." Frankie said.

"What were you thinking?" I asked.

"Jason Steven Daniel." Frankie answered. I tried to think of why Jason for all of two seconds when it flashed into my head. Nicholas Frankie Adam Reso. Of course. Steven was my step dad's name and the two of them got along well enough. Daniel was for my brother Jackson's middle name. Daniel was of course my grandfather's name. I smiled.

"I like that." I said.

"I figured you would like that." Frankie said.

"So are we decided?" I asked.

"I think so." Frankie said.

"What do you two think?" I asked quietly. A slight kick let me know it was okay.

"It's time we go home." Frankie said.

"You think it'll be okay?" I asked.

"Everything will be okay as long we stand together." Frankie said as he stood up and grabbed our bags. It was time to go home for a little while.


	36. You Have Shot Term Memory Baby?

Author's Note: Selena and Mikaela deal with Bobby and James leaving the girls behind for the first time and then just trying to keep their little family together. Thank you to coolchic79260 for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs in this. The rest belongs to TNA.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Thursday September 8th, 2011, Fortune's Locker Room (Selena's POV)~~~~~

The only match we had was Bobby and James's four corners match. Otherwise Allen and Frankie were going to stay in the back. I kept looking over at Mikaela. She was worried. They hadn't said word about what had happened between Allen and Chris. I knew I shouldn't worry about that. There wasn't much of a need to stress myself out worse.

I was hardly paying attention to what was going on with Ken and Yasmine in the ring until Sting's music hit. I looked up to see Sting walking out with my sister. I was still ever so impressed with how Serena was handling everything. School had started a little while ago and she was still keeping things running smoothly.

After their little talk The British Invasion came out with Athena against Devon and Pope.

"Why is Athena walking out with them?" I asked.

"She's got to do something." Brianna said with a smile.

"She that bored?" Mikaela asked.

"Well she's trying to make positives out from last week." Brianna said. We watched as after the match Phoenix came out and revealed that Star and Brooke Jarrett were now co-heads with Karen and that her new assistant Karson Michaels was also going to be co-heading it with them.

"Only Phoenix. That makes life so much easier." Mikaela said.

"Yeah that means it won't entirely be an iron fist rule." I said. I watched as Bobby and James stood to leave. I noticed how easily Brianna and Celeste started to follow them but Bobby turned around and shook his head.

"No. Just stay in here. You can come with us in our match but stay here. Ray and Gunner won't be nice." Bobby said. I could see Brianna and Celeste wanting to argue but they quietly sat back down. I exchanged looks with Mikaela who shrugged. I had taken to dressing comfortably. It was just a simple pair of maternity jeans and an over sized t-shirt. I looked around the locker room. The girls were nervous and I saw something on Brianna's face.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing. I mean just sort of mulling over the Spin Cycle from the first. Rosita was going at it with Bobby hypothetically." Brianna said.

"It'll be okay I promise." I said.

"I know but I'm still allowed to be mad aren't I?" Brianna asked.

"Yes. We all have our own feuds with people who don't agree with our other halves." Mikaela said.

"Like me and Cookie a long time ago. Mikaela and various other guys involving Allen." I said.

"Good time that was." Mikaela mused.

"You guys do get involved a lot." Celeste said.

"Yeah it's become a force of habit." I said. We continued watching until they came back. It was good to see them come back.

We watched as Robbie with Tori challenged for Eric's title. Robbie didn't win but it was even more shocking with Rob Terry came out with Iris. I couldn't help but think if it was a possible alliance going on. It wasn't my place to wander though.

When it showed Athena, Mickie, and Velvet in a locker room. I was impressed with how everything was going until Karen walked in and started insulting the girls. I could almost see the rage on Athena's face.

"Athena is handling herself well." I said.

"Yeah well until she gets ready to clock Karen." Mikaela said.

"Will she ever do that?" Brianna asked.

"She might. You can only push her so far." Mikaela said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mikaela's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Allen had tried calling him but we hadn't heard anything. I closed my eyes. This was so much work most days. Ajay was in first grade this year and Avery and Albey weren't in school yet. We were attempting to swing this. I had a friend from modeling watching them right now. Well until the babysitter herself got out of school.

"You know the locker could use a couple more kids." Selena said as if reading my thoughts.

"What? Have you seen it lately?" James asked.

"James everyone is heading back to school." Brianna said.

"What are you suggesting?" I asked.

"Bring Avery and Albey. Takes a little off of your shoulders with both babysitters." Selena replied. I started to shake my head when Allen put his hand on my bare thigh.

"Kayla you are sort of stressing about it." Allen said.

"Yeah but I don't know if it's a good idea." I said.

"Trust me it is." Allen said. I looked down at Mercy and Natalie who were doing something with blocks. I had left my blonde hair straight and I was wearing a miniskirt with a black corset top. The words I had been thinking died on my lips.

"We'll discuss it." I said. I then turned my attention back to the match that was going on. It was Ken' match against Kurt. I was impressed with how Sting and Serena was doing their thing. It got worse when Immortal came down. I watched at how smoothly Yasmine pulled Serena into a corner and they stood there. Serena was fighting to get out of Yasmine's grip as hard as she could. Yasmine was in tears you could tell that. I shook my head.

Winter and Angelina came out. Closely followed by Mickie and Velvet being accompanied by Colton, Devon, and Athena. I watched at how smoothly it was going. Well until Athena took the Blood Spit for Mickie. Luckily Mickie and Velvet picked up the victory.

"Well I'm not surprised she did that." Celeste said.

"Yeah well it must hurt like hell." I said. We watched as Colton carried her out of the arena. I closed my eyes and waited until I heard Austin talking. Brian came out with Demi. I could see Demi was confused I mean Brian was in a suit. I shook my head when it broke down into a brawl.

"Why is no one surprised?" Selena asked.

"Because it's Brian and Austin." I replied. Allen chuckled at that. Brianna and Celeste walked out with Bobby and James. I was wondering how that was really going to go but I knew better then to ask.

I watched as Joe came out and Matt came out to head them off. Everyone was fighting it seemed. Luckily the girls were staying far away from any of the fighting. Luckily everyone got control and the match continued.

I closed my eyes and I was hoping for one of my boys but the way it was going I wasn't so sure. I watched as the match progressed. It was looking like it was going so well. Until of course the end. My jaw dropped to the floor and I laughed. Gunner picked up the victory and I could see Ray was pissed. Well he was more concerned about his nose but he'd be pissed later.

"Next week should be exciting." Selena said.

"I should hope not. I mean come on we're Fortune. We're going to do things the rational way." I said with a wink.

"When are we rational?" Selena asked. I chuckled. The only people who had a match on Sunday was James and Bobby. Bobby, Brianna, James, and Celeste weren't back yet.

"Should the rest of us even show up at No Surrender?" Frankie asked.

"I was just thinking about that." I said.

"We could be there for emotional support but we've got so much going on." Allen said.

"You guys talking about No Surrender?" Bobby asked as they walked in.

"Yeah." Selena answered.

"I'm thinking the less Selena travels around the better. Besides Allen and Mikaela need time with the kids." James said.

"So you don't want us to show up?" I asked.

"Yeah. You guys stay home. Celeste and I can handle it." Brianna said. I nodded my head and stood.

"Okay we'll see you guys on Thursday." Frankie said.

"Keep yourselves safe." Selena said.

"You too Selena." Celeste said. We packed up the locker room and left.

Allen and I were packing the car up when he spoke.

"You want to take them with us?" Allen asked. I looked at him with a confused look.

"You have a short term memory baby?" Allen asked as he slid into the driver's side and I slid into the passenger's side.

"Are you talking bringing Avery and Albey?" I asked.

"Yes." Allen said.

"Do you want to do it?" I asked.

"Can you help handle them?" Allen asked.

"I think we can. I mean I don't have many matches lately and it's just mainly being a valet. Besides Selena, Frankie, Brianna, Bobby, Celeste, and James would probably help." I replied.

"A better question would be if it was fair." I said.

"We can take Ajay at a different time." Allen said. I closed my eyes and nodded my head.

"You want to do this?" I asked.

"Yes. We've got more of a support group here then over there." Allen replied.

"Yeah because most of my family either lives in Canada, Florida, Tennessee, Japan, or still wrestles." I said. My dad was still wrestling.

"We'll make it work we always do." Allen said as he took my left hand in his right.

"Okay." I whispered before looking into the back seat. Mercy and Natalie were seated side by side like always. I would do anything for my family. I knew that without a doubt.


	37. I'm Not Six

Author's Note: Selena and Mikaela stand by the boys when they congratulate Bobby. Selena stands stubborn and walks out with Frankie. Selena also has a talk with Jeff Hardy. Mikaela just tries to juggle having four of the five kids. Mikaela also tries to make sure Allen is okay. Thank you to coolchic79260 for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs in this. The rest belongs to TNA.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Thursday September 15th, 2011, Fortune's Locker Room (Mikaela's POV)~~~~~

We were all dressed well. I was in a pair of black slacks and a dark blue blouse with a pair of black stiletto heels. My blonde hair was straight and caught up in a clip. Mercy and Natalie were in dresses again. Avery and Albey were in t-shirts and dark jeans. I closed my eyes.

I was absently listening to Sting and Flair talk. I wasn't in much of a mood to pay attention. Everything seemed to be going wrong. The only thing that was going right was that Bobby had won the Bound for Glory Series. Daniels was sitting in the locker room but even I noticed the underlying tension. I opened my eyes to see Pope, Devon, Athena and Devon Sawyer working a tag match against Mexican America.

"It's weird to see that." I said.

"It's weirder to see what Karen is doing to the Knockout locker room." Selena said.

"I'm sort of glad we don't have to be in there." Brianna said.

"Thank lucky stars for Fortune." I said with a smile. We had our own locker room for a reason. I watched the match with little to no interest when Brianna piped up.

"You hear?" She asked.

"Hear what?" Selena asked.

"Athena got engaged last night to Tommy." Brianna replied.

"How do you know this stuff?" Bobby asked.

"I talk with people." Brianna said. I shook my head and turned my attention back to the eight person tag match that was just ending. I shook my head at how Karen was acting.

"She doesn't have to be such a bitch to Traci." Selena said. I literally did a double take. Selena gave me a cross look before we watched as she announced the Queen's Qualifier and then Madison Rayne got super kicked by Karson.

"She's got wicked extension." Celeste said. I nodded my head and grabbed Natalie and settled her on my right him and reached for Avery's hand. Celeste mirrored me only with Mercy and Albey. I nodded to Allen and we all left the locker room save Bobby and Brianna. They'd be coming out later. I would stand behind Allen. We walked out and I heard all of the fans talking. Allen and the boys got into the ring. I stood on the floor and passed Natalie in to A.J. before I lifted Avery up. James grabbed a hold of him and brought him in. Celeste handed Mercy to Kazarian and then lifted Albey up into the ring with Daniels's help.

Celeste and I got up on the apron and the two of us each sat on the middle rope and held the top rope open. Selena carefully picked her way up and inside. Once she was in Celeste followed in after her. I brought up the rear. Celeste and I then each retook the kids and we stood behind our boys.

We listened as A.J. called Bobby and Brianna out to the ring. Brianna was walking a few feet behind Bobby. She was going up the steps when Bobby held the ropes for her. Once they were in I walked over and gave Bobby a kiss on the cheek. I'd give him a hug but I couldn't disturb Natalie too much. Celeste and Selena did the same thing.

The boys started going through their speeches and when it came to Daniels I could chuckle with A.J. but I had a feeling he wasn't laughing for real. When Kurt's music came on I reached for Brianna and Selena and pulled them into the corner. I handed Natalie to Brianna while Celeste handed Mercy to Selena. I quickly knelt down to Avery and Albey's level.

"Stay behind Auntie Celeste and me okay?" I asked. Avery nodded his head and Celeste and I stood in front of them. Kurt started talking and when he made the matches of Bobby against Fortune I tensed. I looked behind me and next to me at the girls. This wasn't good. I felt Selena's sharp hiss of breath when he said Kazarian would be facing Bobby tonight. I shook my head and once Kurt left we headed toward the front of the ring. Allen, James, Chris, Frankie, and Bobby each got out. I handed Natalie to A.J. while Avery slid under the bottom rope and Kazarian helped him down. Celeste handed Mercy to a waiting Daniels and Albey slid into Bobby's arms. Celeste and I each held the ropes open for both Selena and Brianna. Once that was done I left first and we headed to the back.

"I'm going to take the kids to catering and see if I can wrangle out some ice cream." I said as I took Natalie from Allen.

"Is it really time for ice cream?" Frankie asked.

"There is always a time for ice cream." I replied as I left with Natalie, Avery, Albey, Mercy, Selena, Brianna, and Celeste.

"Besides it'll give the boys time to talk." I said as we walked into catering. Selena and Brianna grabbed a table and I made sure the kids were with them. Celeste and I walked over to catering and grabbed waters, ice cream, and some various snacks. We walked over and sat down. We were watching the fed as we just chatted. This is what I liked about Fortune we were so open with each other. I smiled when Jamie picked up the victory.

"She deserves that especially after ODB and Jackie interrupted her last title match." I said. Selena nodded her head and we watched as Athena started talking. I smiled to myself. My smile faded a little when it showed Hardy talking to Allen. Allen just about flipped out. I didn't know where any of the boys were either. They weren't in there.

"Just stay here with them. I'm going to go make sure Allen is okay." I said as I stood. My heels clicked as I hurried toward out locker room. I wasn't sure what Allen was feeling. I saw Hardy walk past me as I walked in. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I was pressed to his back. I could feel how tense he was from the set of his shoulders.

"It'll be okay." I whispered.

"You keep saying that." He said.

"You said it first." I said. He turned around so he could wrap his arms around me. I wasn't sure who was holding who anymore.

"Allen you're tenser then a cat in a bath." I said. Allen laughed.

"That saying is so like you." Allen said.

"Allen, tonight let it just be us. I'll call dad and he'll fly over and watch the kids. I want it to just be the two of us with no worries." I said.

"Kayla it isn't necessary." Allen said.

"I'm not going to hear it. We're going somewhere tonight." I said.

"Fine." Allen said realizing he wasn't going to win that argument.

"Allen I love you." I said as I gave him a kiss. After I pulled back the boys started to filter in. After a little bit the girls came back too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Selena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I could see the look of Frankie's face the moment I walked in.

"I'm going out with you no ifs ands or buts." I said.

"Selena no. You're almost seven months pregnant." Frankie said.

"Frankie don't argue with me. It isn't in your best favor." I said.

"Why are you going to fight me on this?" He asked.

"Because I'm not going to let you win." I answered as I put my hands on my hips. I was wearing a pair of flats, maternity slacks, and a big blouse. My blonde hair was left straight.

"Frankie you're not helping her. You're putting more stress on her." Mikaela chimed up from where she was. I could tell Frankie was tempted to send a glare her way but thought better of it.

"Fine. You and Brianna just stay out of the way." Frankie said.

"You're telling me something I already know. I'm not six." I said. Frankie put his hands up and we sat down. We watched what was going on. Sting freaking Hogan and Flair out. Tommy announcing he'd be back in two weeks and shooing his dog away. Matt's match with Joe was intense and you could see the worry on Devon's face. Matt didn't pick up the victory but Joe didn't make it worse.

I watched as everyone left from Fortune save Frankie and I. I almost didn't want to know but Frankie was putting the finishing touches on getting ready when Kurt walked in. I off of reflex put my hand on Frankie's thigh as he talked. I was shaking my head through all of it. I didn't believe a word of what Kurt was saying. Kurt finally left and I looked at the screen to see Devon talking with Jeff Hardy. I nodded to Frankie as we walked out. We went to gorilla and walked out to Fortune's music.

"First from Anaheim, California being accompanied by Selena Kazarian." Christy said. I gave Frankie a kiss before I leaned against the guardrail to wait for Brianna. Brianna came out and stood next to me. We weren't going to do much because we were technically not supposed to do anything. I grabbed her hand when the boys really started taking it out against each other. I closed my eyes before I opened them to again watch the match.

"It'll be okay won't it Lena?" Brianna asked.

"I hope so." I replied. I couldn't help but release a breath I hadn't realized I was holding when the match ended. Bobby had picked up the win by submission but I hadn't carried. Brianna and I picked our way into the ring. Brianna went over to Bobby and gave him a kiss. I was rubbing my head on Kazarian's back.

"Don't do this. Don't be Chris." I whispered. He looked at me before he shook his head and shook Bobby's hand and gave him a hug. I gave Bobby a quick kiss on the cheek before Kazarian and I left the ring. We walked to the back and Bobby and Brianna caught up with us.

Kazarian and Bobby were talking about the match when I saw Jeff Hardy out of the corner of my eye. I didn't move my head to acknowledge him but the camera caught him. Bobby and Kazarian finished and they turned to Jeff who had walked over.

Kazarian protectively wrapped his arms out of me.

"Kaz I'm not here to threaten her I promise. I just want to talk to her." Jeff said.

"Jeff what do you need?" I asked.

"What is your take on this Sel?" Jeff asked. I sighed.

"Jeff I've known you my whole life. We grew up next door to each other. I'm sort of in-between A.J. and Devon." I said with a shrug.

"What are you saying?" Jeff said.

"Jeff you need to clean your act up. I'm behind you a hundred percent but you've got to stay clean. I've got my own family to start thinking about. Jeff you're one of my friends but I will not stand by and let you drag my family into this. Jeff stay clean please. You've got your own family to think about too." I said. Jeff offered me a smile.

"You and Bli were always brutally honest." Jeff said.

"It's who we are. Please Jeff do it for yourself." I said. Jeff nodded his head before he left. I sagged back into Frankie's chest.

"You okay Lena?" He asked as he kissed my temple.

"I'm just tired. Can we go back to the locker room?" I asked.

"Yes." Frankie said as we walked back into the locker room. We luckily got to miss Austin Aries talking by a few seconds. It was time for Sting's match against Flair. I knew Sting would have Serena. I was watching the match and a part of me was pulling for Sting to win the match. I shouldn't have been surprised when Immortal showed up. I was surprised at how easily Sting took them out. I could see Serena waving and trying to get Sting to turn around to see Ray getting into the ring.

Ken's music hit and he came out with a chair and chased out Ray. During this Hulk had given Flair Brass Knuckles that Flair used the moment he turned around. I shook my head but was amazed that he kicked out. Sting managed to pick up the victory and I couldn't help but smile. That was a good thing.

"Looks like he gets what he wants." I said.

"Yes exactly." Mikaela said as she stood. I noticed that Avery and Albey were sort of bouncing around.

"Is that the ice cream kicking in?" I asked.

"No. Grandpa David is going to watch them." Mikaela answered. I raised an eyebrow but declined to comment. That wouldn't be very nice of me to comment anyway.

"Next week should end up better. I'll see you guys then." I said.

"Here's to hoping. We'll have the boys again." Allen said.

"How exciting." Bobby said.

"You're telling us." Mikaela mused.


	38. Did You Just Shush Me?

Author's Note: Selena questions how sane her husband is and questions his motives toward Traci. Mikaela is struggling keeping her family together. She takes drastic steps and finally snaps at the wrong person. Thank you to coolchic79260 for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs in this. The rest belongs to TNA.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Thursday September 22nd, 2011, Fortune's Locker Room (Selena's POV)~~~~~

Sting came out with Serena and he was dressed like Hulk.

"Makes you wonder why Serena isn't dressed like Eric." Celeste said.

"Serena probably vetoed it." I said with a smile. Mikaela shook her head as she tucked a stray hair behind her ear. She looked good.

"Uh guys we told Ajay we'd bring him next week. It's just a little heads up." Mikaela said.

"Thanks for that." Bobby said. Mikaela smiled and we continued to watch Sting and Hogan talk and then Eric came out. Eric got a punch to his jaw for his troubles. Frankie had gone somewhere but I wasn't entirely sure where.

We watched as Karen talked to both Brooke Tessmacher and Star Jarrett. Karen must really hate Athena most days because Athena didn't pay much attention and still dressed her usual way. When she started insulting Traci I found out where my husband had gotten too. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"He didn't tell you?" Brianna asked.

"He conveniently forgot." I answered. I couldn't help but wonder. My head was spinning with possibilities. I know I wasn't the easiest person to travel with lately but I wondered if there was something he wasn't telling me. I nervously bit my bottom lip before it turned to Star and Brooke's match. I could feel Mikaela watching me but Mikaela wasn't going to say anything unless I talked first. I was dressed in a big Fortune 2 t-shirt. I had a smaller size for when I wasn't pregnant and a pair of maternity jeans coupled with a pair of flats. My blonde hair was pulled into a bun to keep it out of my way.

I smiled at the screen as Star took control.

"Patrick has rubbed off on her." I said as I watched how fast she was getting in the ring. I barely looked up when Frankie walked back in. I was actually absorbed in the match. Star ended up picking up the victory with her Star's Point. Her uncle would call it the Stroke but that was Jeff Jarrett's opinion. I smiled to myself as Star helped Brooke Tessmacher up and gave her a quick hug before she got out of the ring and headed to the back.

Austin came out to defend his title against Jesse Sorenson. Jesse had Ellie Sawyer as his valet again.

"Okay Brianna what is up with that?" I asked.

"I think they're just friends." Brianna replied.

"I don't think that will stay that way for long." Mikaela said as she stood. Her blonde hair was straight and hung around her shoulders. She was wearing a black off the shoulder top that showed an inch of her stomach and a pair of dark blue skin tight jeans. She was also wearing patent black pumps. Mikaela only went two feet before stretching out on the floor between Avery and Albey. She's helping them do their puzzle they had brought with them.

I smiled at how much like a kid Mikaela looked like in that moment. She also looked like a parent then too. I turned my attention back to the match to see Kid Kash standing around playing with Jesse's football.

"Someone is going to get pegged with that football." Allen said.

"Probably Jesse." Brianna said. As the match continued Jesse managed to get the football back but when Kash was walking away he pegged him in the back. Needless to say Austin took advantage and Jesse didn't win.

"Well darn." I said. Ken and RVD talking were drowned out by childish giggles. Our heads all snapped to Mikaela who was leaning over Avery tickling him. She then switched to Albey.

"Mikaela Rachel what are you doing?" Allen asked with a raised eyebrow. Mikaela looked at Allen with a completely childish and innocent look.

"I'm playing with them. Isn't that okay?" Mikaela asked.

"You know I could totally see her using the word daddy." James said.

"I think she was thinking about using it." Allen said. Mikaela stuck her tongue out at Allen before he dived for her. Mikaela ran well as fast as her heels could take her before Allen pinned her to a wall.

"Well some people are playful today." Frankie said. I could see Allen was about to say something when I shushed him.

"Did you just shush me?" He asked. I shushed him again and his jaw dropped. I was watching Jeff Hardy talk with Kurt Angle. Kurt was pissing me off by the second. I shook my head until Kurt showed up in the ring and asked for Bobby to join him. Bobby and Brianna both left to head to the ring. I could see Frankie out of the corner of my eyes and I tried not to tense when he put his left arm around my shoulders.

I watched as James and Celeste left and then they were on the screen. Allen had let go of Mikaela and the two had sat back down. Mikaela was watching Avery, Albey, Natalie, and Mercy playing on the floor. Mikaela's head snapped to the screen when she heard James challenge Kurt to a match.

"Well it could be worse." Mikaela said. I had a small feeling of foreboding when she said that but I wasn't going to say that. I raised an eyebrow when Anarquia and Hernandez were praying.

"Oh my." I said. That had nothing compared to Ink Inc showing up and beating up Mexican America.

"I see they're back." Mikaela said.

"With an eye on the tag titles." I continued for her. We watched as Jeff had a talk with Matt Morgan. I wasn't going to voice my opinion but it was a good thing Jeff was getting a few people on his side or you know wanting to beat him up. RVD had been shown earlier beat up. Ken wasn't going to have any back up unless you counted Yasmine and she didn't wrestle boys. Ken came out with her and he was doing okay considering it had become a handicap match. Ken almost had the victory multiple times until Jerry distracted poor Brian and Ray used the chain on Anderson to get the win. Brianna and Celeste had come back but James and Bobby hadn't.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mikaela's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chris left and it dawned on me he wasn't in his wrestling gear. Chris got into the ring and started talking about A.J. which had him leaving. Frankie left shortly after but he didn't show up on the screen. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Selena tensed a little. A.J. started to leave but Daniels called him a bitch which resulted in a brawl.

"Okay ladies I'm going to do my best to keep you safe." I said as I picked up Natalie and grabbed Avery's hand. Avery hooked the keys from Allen's coat. Celeste grabbed Mercy and Albey. I then lead them to my rental and taking the keys from Avery I opened the door.

"Okay Selena, Brianna, and Celeste in the front. Avery, Albey, and the girls in the back." I said. Once everyone was in I looked at Selena.

"Don't open this door for anyone until Bobby, James, Frankie, Allen, or I come and get you." I said.

"Okay." Selena said. I closed the door and felt good when I heard the lock click. I took my heels off and sprinted back into the building. I slid to a stop in front of the monitor to see Frankie trying to get the two to stop. It looked like it was going okay until Daniels kicked A.J. below the belt. Crap. I hurried toward Kevin's office.

"Can I get an ice pack?" I asked. Kevin didn't even ask but tossed it to me. I walked toward Fortune's locker room and waited. Frankie helped Allen in and I helped Frankie get Allen in a chair. I had handed Allen the ice pack when Frankie left. I looked to see Kurt and Scott talking crap.

It showed Frankie talking to Chris but he was very aggressive to him. None of this was going well. I was getting pissed off by each of Chris's challenges against Allen. I had put my heels back on at this time. When Frankie walked in I was still kneeling in front of Allen. Frankie and Allen were talking but it wasn't going well. Finally the camera left and Frankie turned to me. I had moved so Allen could put the trash can in front of him. I was still kneeling but I was on Allen's left side. I had my hand on his thigh.

"Mikaela where is everyone else?" Frankie asked. I glared at him.

"This isn't the first time I've had to break up a fight." I replied.

"Mikaela answer the question." Frankie continued. I shot to my feet and rested my hands on my hips.

"I made sure they were safe. I left them in my rental okay? Is that okay with you?" I asked. I could tell my voice was rising.

"Don't yell at me." He said.

"You fail to understand the significance of any of this." I snapped.

"Then tell me." Frankie said.

"Frankie my family is falling apart right before my eyes. This is all too much stress for Selena. None of this is going to end well." I snapped. I felt my shoulders give a little shake before I sank back down to the floor. My breath was starting to come in short pants as I tried not to cry. It was getting too much for me to be the strong one.

"I'll go get them." Frankie said as he left. I had sat down close enough to Allen that he reached out to stroke my cheek.

"It's okay to cry every once in a while Hell Cat." He whispered. I looked up at him and I could feel a few tears track down my cheeks. Selena, Brianna, Avery, Albey, Natalie, Mercy, Bobby, and Frankie walked back in. I didn't need to ask where Celeste was.

I saw Hulk and Eric talking but I was still silently crying. Avery walked over and wrapped his arms around my neck while Albey crawled onto the couch and wrapped his arms around Allen. I wrapped Avery into a hug.

"It'll be okay mommy." Avery whispered. I watched James and Kurt wrestle. It was intense. Multiple times it seemed like Kurt or James could win the match but neither of them could pick up the win. I couldn't say I was surprised when Gunner showed up. James took Gunner out and turned back to Kurt who tries the Olympic Slam on James. James got down and instead of hitting the Last Call on Kurt he hit it on Brian. Brian went down and James tried it again this time nailing Kurt on the jaw. James went for a pin but there wasn't a ref. Earl ran down to the ring and almost gave James a three count but Gunner pulled him out. That was two refs down.

Gunner got into the ring and started to beat up on James. Bobby came out and got Gunner off. Kurt was starting to get up when Bobby picked up Kurt's belt and held it. Kurt looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"Come on let's get you guys home." I said as I kissed Avery's forehead.

"Kay I think you should drive." Allen said.

"I planned on it." I said with a smile as I stood up and Avery helped me clean up the locker room. Allen, the kids, and I left after I waved at Selena. Bobby, Brianna, James, and Celeste would stop by but I was hoping it was after Selena talked to Frankie. I knew something was wrong but I wasn't sure what.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Selena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was still sitting with Frankie looking at me. Bobby, Brianna, James, and Celeste had come back in to get their stuff and change. I could feel him looking at me which worried me just a little bit. Honestly I didn't know what he wanted anymore. I nodded to Brianna and Celeste when they said by.

Chris hadn't come back to the locker room after his little brawl with Allen but he snuck in now and grabbed his bag. He didn't say anything as he left. Finally we were the only two sitting here.

"Okay tell me what is wrong." Frankie said.

"Nothing is wrong why would you think that?" I asked as I stood and went to grab my bag.

"You aren't acting like yourself that's why." Frankie answered.

"I'm fine." I said before I left without him. I wasn't going to voice my problem. He'd be pissed and I didn't want a fight not now. Especially not after everything that has happened today.

"Selena that's a lie and you know it. Would you tell me what is wrong?" Frankie asked.

"Why do you keep bringing it up?" I asked.

"Because I know you. I knew that when I put my arm around your shoulder earlier you were trying not to tense now what in the hell is wrong with you." Frankie asked. I notice his voice was raising a little. I also noticed we were in the parking lot. We were headed toward the car when I saw my problem leaning against it.

I'd thank my fellow ladies of Fortune later for not telling me Traci was leaning against the car.

"I don't have a problem. Can you drop it please?" I hissed. Frankie had been looking at me so he hadn't seen Traci leaning against the car. He looked from me to the car because he had kept walking but I had stopped.

"Traci what are you doing here?" Frankie asked.

"I had come to thank you. I just didn't realize Selena was so insecure." Traci said. I locked my jaw to keep it from dropping.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I can read your problem a mile away sweetie. You think Frankie might have reconnected with me or any of the other ideas that were running through her head." Traci said. I tried not to level a glare.

"What are you smoking over in the Knockout locker room?" I asked. Traci laughed as she walked over and touched my cheek.

"Keep lying to yourself. It'll be okay baby." Traci said as she started to leave.

"Thank you Frankie for earlier." Traci said as she left. I moved toward the car and opened the trunk. I put my bag in while Frankie did the same. I was walking toward the passenger side waiting for Frankie to open the door. He unlocked the car and we got in. I sat down and buckled up.

"Selena is it true?" Frankie asked quietly as we pulled out and he started driving. I was looking out the window to avoid looking at him.

"It might be." I muttered.

"Selena we've been through this." Frankie said.

"I'm sorry okay. I know I'm not the easiest person to travel with and then I saw you defending her and I couldn't help but wonder." I admitted.

"Lena. I'm with you. Don't ever think otherwise. I knew no one else was going to defend Traci so I did it. I'm sorry if it worried you." Frankie said.

"It's okay. I'm sorry that I jumped to conclusions." I said.

"You're allowed to now no more work talk until next week." Frankie said. I smiled and leaned my head back. It would turn out okay I hoped.


	39. We're All Mad Here

Author's Note: Mikaela defends her family. Selena goes out confront Karen about how she was acting only to be put into labor by Jeff and Frankie's fight. Frankie didn't take her. Her friend Kingston ends up taking her. She didn't expect Cheyenne to defend her. Special POV. You get Frankie's after Selena leaves. Thank you to coolchic79260 for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs in this. The rest belongs to TNA.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Thursday September 29th, 2011, Fortune's Locker Room (Mikaela's POV)~~~~~

Ajay had seated himself on the floor with Avery, Albey, Natalie, and Mercy. Natalie and Mercy were each holding a new Disney Lion King Purring Nala stuffed animal. I smiled as I leaned against Allen and propped my feet up on the bench. I looked at Bobby and Brianna as they headed toward the ring to go meet Sting and Serena. I was keeping one eye on Selena. I could see the tense set of her shoulders. She was way to tense. She was only seven months pregnant well. Plus a week to that. She wasn't sitting anywhere near Frankie. That worried me. I was sort of worried if the two had a fight before they got here. I pushed the thoughts aside as I turned my attention back to the fed.

"Mommy, how much longer is Aunt Brianna going to walk with Uncle Bobby?" Ajay asked.

"I don't know baby. It's up to Aunt Brianna. I'm sure Uncle Bobby will put a stop to it later this month." I answered. Bobby wasn't going to deny Brianna her chance to accompany him at Bound for Glory. That would make him a crazy man. Bobby wasn't a crazy man luckily.

"Is Auntie Selena okay?" Ajay asked.

"I'm fine Ajay." Selena said. I had a small smile on my face as we watched Bobby and Sting go back and forth. Bobby wasn't asking for much. I looked at Allen as I fell down. I quickly followed him out. His music hit and we walked out. I nodded at Brianna and I wrapped an arm around A.J.'s waist. I wasn't there last week to get in the middle of the brawl but I would be here for this.

I was nodding my head with everything A.J. was saying and then Kurt came out. I immediately took a position to put myself between Brianna and any possible threat. Brianna took my hand and squeezed it almost as a thank you. I gave her a small nod. I was glaring holes through Kurt. He didn't scare me. I reached an arm out an arm to put it on A.J.'s back. Needed to make sure everything would be okay. Brianna was in a dress while I was in a pair of black slacks and a deep red blouse. We left and I sat to watch the X Division Five Way ladder match. I resumed my spot leaning against Allen as he sat down. I was hoping for anyone but Kid Kash. I watched as Eve Kendrick, Ellie Sawyer, and Star Jarrett stayed out of the way. Star would be going up for her own title at Bound for Glory. I watched at how competitive it was getting. Shelley went to superkick Zemma Ion and nailed the ladder instead. I was actually sort of enjoying this match. I mean how often do you get to watch a match like this.

I was actually impressed with Jesse Sorenson. Kash nailed him with the chair and then powerbombed him down. I actually noticed the refs the first time. Brain Hebner, Jackson James, and Auriele Savage. I was impressed with how Brian managed to get it. Eve got into the ring and gave Brian a kiss. I had a feeling Eve wasn't going to be played. I saw the camera with Frankie talking to him. Karen and Jeff came in and demanded him. They left and he looked at Selena.

"Stay here." He said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Selena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was pissed that he had just told me to stay like a dog. My blonde hair was straight and I was in a maternity dress that just to spite Karen actually showed off my upper assets. As Blair would say I'm a bitch and I know it.

I looked over at Mikaela and Allen as they looked at me. I shrugged. I was stressed and pissed off and that wasn't doing me any good.

"I'm going to go stand by a closer monitor." I said as I stood and left the locker room. I found a monitor closer to the ring to watch what was going on. I had a bad feeling about this. I rested my hands on my hips. He obviously didn't mean me because I wasn't in Karen's face. He must mean Traci. I was pissed and this wasn't helping my mood.

I felt someone rest a hand on my lower back. I turned my head to see it was Jeff Hardy.

"Guess who is here." Jeff said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Kingston and Cheyenne Matlin." Jeff said. My eyes widened and I turned my attention to watch Jeff talking to Frankie.

"It'll be okay Sel." Jeff said. I nodded my head. I held my hands in front of me and worried my bottom lip. I could only take so much more of this. This was it for me. Frankie was being too protective of Traci. I walked toward gorilla. I looked at the music guy.

"I swear to heaven you better hit my music." I said.

"Which one Selena?" He asked.

"Hit My Cowboy." I replied. I took the time to peel off the four inch stiletto heels and toss them at one of the interns before I walked up the ramp. You could see the fury in my eyes. I continued down the ramp and I got into the ring right after Frankie pushed Jeff. I shoved Kazarian back and shook my head at him. I had slid into the ring and that had been a dumb idea. I was right in the middle of it as I pulled Frankie off of Jeff. That was stupid because it was jostling me. I was putting all of my 125 plus pounds against Frankie to keep him off. That was until I felt a sharp pain. I flinched and felt something wet slid down my leg. Before I could say much else "Sexy and I Know It" by LMFAO hit and I saw Kingston and his sister Cheyenne hit the ring.

"King take her out of here. Get her to the hospital." Cheyenne said as she picked up the discarded mike.

Kingston and Lynn opened the ropes for me and got me out of there. I really wanted Frankie but I wasn't going to have that choice it seemed. It was starting to hurt. Kingston was carrying me much like you would a bride. I slipped my right room over his neck and laid my face in his neck.

"It hurts Kingston." I whispered.

"It'll be just fine Sel." Kingston said. I smiled lightly. Only those who grew up with me in Cameron used the nickname Sel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Frankie's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I looked at the blonde who was obviously in control. I saw the man leave carrying my wife. I knew Jeff had something for me so I couldn't go with her. I watched the blonde stand in the center of the ring.

"Cut my brother's music." She demanded. I raised an eyebrow.

"You may not know me but I'm Peyton O'Connell. I have something to say." Peyton said. She pointed at Jeff Jarrett.

"You have just screwed with my best friend. I'd stake my money and say she just went into early labor. You better pray to whoever it is you worship that everything turns out alright." Peyton said. That had me tensing. Was Selena in labor? I should have made her stay at the hotel.

"Now Karen. You are one to talk about how any of us Knockouts dress. You say you're dressed like a lady but really you are dressed like a hooker." Peyton said. I realized that Peyton was one to talk. Peyton was wearing skin tight jeans and what appeared to be a rich black Danskin Now- Surplice Foam Sport Bra.

Peyton glared at Jeff when he started yelling at her.

"Shut up I'm not talking to you." Peyton hissed. Peyton stalked toward Karen.

"The few ladies who actually dress classy are those in Fortune, Karson Michaels, Star and Brooke Jarrett, and all the Sawyer ladies. Now you better learn to shut up or I'll do it for you." Peyton said. Jeff had continued to yell at her. Peyton hissed and stalked over to Jeff. Everyone had released him.

"I told you to shut up." Peyton stated before she kicked him in the stomach doubling him over. She quickly flashed what would be the Hardy symbol before she nailed him with a Twist of Fate.

"That was Can You Hear Me. Hit my music." Peyton said. After two seconds "Papi" by Jennifer Lopez started playing. Peyton slid out of the ring and walked to the back. I followed after her. We had past the curtain when the music guy stopped Peyton.

"I hit the right one Cheyenne?" He asked.

"Yeah. If I say that normally I'd hit any of the two by Enrique, Papi, or Jason's song." Cheyenne said.

"Frankie here are Selena's heels." He said as he handed me my wife's heels. I caught Cheyenne's arms before she could leave.

"Walk with me." I said. Cheyenne looked at me before she started heading toward a locker room.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I have to go get my nephew. His father just left with your wife." Cheyenne answered. We didn't get very far before Jeff Hardy walked over with a blonde twelve year old boy.

"Keegan are you okay?" Cheyenne asked.

"I'm fine. Uncle Jeff came and got me." Keegan answered.

"Nice Twist of Fate out there. I enjoyed the Hardy symbol first." Jeff said. Cheyenne smiled. I then nodded toward where our locker room was.

"Come on Cheyenne I want an explanation about what the hell just happened out there." I said.

"I'll talk to you later Jeff." Cheyenne said as she grabbed her nephew's hand and followed me into Fortune's locker room. Mikaela was standing there pacing and she looked at me. I could see the questions forming in Mikaela's mind so I cut her off.

"I don't know. I'll find out soon. I'd be with her if Jarrett didn't have something planned for me." I said.

"Who are you?" Allen asked.

"Cheyenne Matlin. I grew up with Selena and her siblings, and Matt and Jeff." Cheyenne answered.

"Why did you do it?" I asked.

"Do what?" Cheyenne asked.

"What you did out there. Most people wouldn't do that." I said.

"Selena is almost family. I'm not going to let her get hurt. I already have a feeling she's already in enough trouble." Cheyenne said.

"Aunt Cheyenne, Daddy's got his phone." Keegan piped up.

"I'll give him a call." Cheyenne said.

"You want to stay in here at least for a little bit?" Brianna asked.

"No thank you. I've got to go put a shirt on." Cheyenne said. She turned away and for the first time I saw the writing on her left ribcage.

"What does that say?" I asked.

"It's the Spanish version lyrics of Enrique's Addicted song well some of the lyrics." Cheyenne answered. I nodded my head. She and Keegan left.

I watched as the camera was talking to James. I was so worried about my wife that I sat down. I didn't pay attention to anything Flair and Hogan said.

"Frankie it'll be okay. Selena is tough." Mikaela said.

"Kayla I should be there with her not her guy friend." I said.

"Frankie, Jarrett is going to want you. You need to stay here. He's going to want Cheyenne on as much of a platter after what she just did." Mikaela said. I sat down and put my head in my hands.

"Guys can you all leave. I want to talk to Frankie alone." Mikaela said. I heard Allen herd everyone out of the locker room until it was just Mikaela and I.

"Frankie, Selena knew what she was doing when she went out there." Mikaela said.

"Mikaela she went into early labor because of me." I said. We saw Tommy arrive with Athena and then the Tara Madison package.

"Frankie she'll do anything for you. It's the same thing for me only it's with Allen." Mikaela said. We could hear the Knockout match going on.

"Kayla I want to be there for her. I can't because of Jarrett." I said. Mikaela rubbed her hand on my back.

"Frankie, you will be there with her. I will bet you anything that Selena will not be here next week." Mikaela said. I looked at her.

"Mikaela will everything be okay?" I asked.

"Frankie I'm not sure but I can feel it in my heart that it will be." Mikaela said.

"I want to be there for her." I whispered. I cast a look at the ring when Rayne's music played.

"Frankie pay attention to me." Mikaela said. I looked at her. I saw the look on her face. Her blue eyes were shining with unshed tears.

"You know how you want to be there for her?" Mikaela asked.

"Yes." I said.

"If Jarrett gives you a match tonight. You take Cheyenne out there with you. You beat the crap out of whoever it is and you prove that the woman you love is worth more than whatever is going on with Traci." Mikaela said. The moment Mikaela said Traci's name it dawned on me as to why Selena was out there with me.

"It was because of Traci wasn't it?" I asked.

"Probably. I was thinking she'd hit Crazy Possessive. She shocked even me but she backed up My Fortune My Immortal." Mikaela said.

"When did you get so smart?" I asked with a small smile.

"When I became the leader of Fortune on my own after Allen got hurt. I realized then that my family is more important and as you boys keep saying Fortune is family." Mikaela replied.

I saw Mikaela glare at the TV when Daniels came on. She settled back on her heels as everyone came back in. We watched as Crimson like power walked out with Athena hurrying to keep up with him. Athena was keeping one hand on his lower back. I shook my head when he called Joe out. You could see the worry on Athena's face.

"If Athena gets in the middle she'll end up being hurt." Brianna said. I nodded my head. We watched as Samoa Joe started talking to Crimson. Every word he kept saying you could see was pissing off Athena. Athena had tough feathers to ruffle and Joe was doing it. Athena went after Crimson as he jumped out of the ring and speared Joe. Athena was standing by him.

"I get the feeling if she gets the chance she's going to land a move on him." I said. Brianna nodded her head. Crimson held Joe and Athena nailed him with Tiger's Fangs. You could see how careful she was with it. She stood back again but some how Joe got back up. The moment it turned south Athena moved to put herself between them but Joe shoved her back. Athena rebounded off of the guardrail and got back into the ring. Athena's 5'6" and don't weigh much but she was doing her best to try to get Joe off of Crimson. It wasn't doing her much good. She started to reach for a mike. Before she could Matt's music hit and he came out with Devon. Devon and Athena went to kneel by Crimson.

"Family. They're all family over in that locker room." Brianna said.

"Athena can't be completely happy about this." Celeste said.

"You're telling us. Tommy's going to get an earful." Mikaela said. Athena and Devon stood by while Matt helped Crimson up. You could see the anger still hidden in Athena's eyes. Devon left with Matt while Athena stayed with Tommy.

"You'll be okay right Frankie?" Allen asked.

"Better once I get to Selena." I replied.

"Kayla who are you taking out there with you?" Allen asked.

"I wasn't going to take anyone." Mikaela said.

"Take Natalie and Ajay again." I said. Mikaela nodded her head. Mikaela hadn't followed Allen when he left.

"Actually I think you should take Avery too." Brianna said. Mikaela nodded her head and stood up and left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mikaela's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wanted to cry. I mean honestly life couldn't be worse. I'd kill my uncle Jeff if I got the chance. I was walking toward where Christy was. I walked toward it. I slipped down to where Christy was.

"Hey Christy I've got to talk to you about Allen's ring entrance." I said.

"Who are you bringing out with you?" Christy asked.

"Natalie, Ajay, and Avery." I replied. We were talking quietly because Kenny was introducing himself and Yasmine.

"So Ajay is Gabriel what about Avery?" Christy asked.

"Avery is Avery. No way he can get confused." I answered.

"Okay. How is Selena?" Christy asked.

"None of us know. " I replied. I was kneeling by her to watch the match. I raised my eyebrow when Devon's kids started partially going after Kenny. You could see Yasmine was pissed. I watched as Devon tried to get control again but Pope was making it worse. Ray nailed Anderson from behind with the Kendo stick and Pope picked up the win. I shook my head.

"I'll see you in a few minutes." I said with a smile as I got up and headed back toward Fortune's locker room. I walked in and looked at Allen.

"Where did you go?" He asked.

"I was talking to Christy about your ring entrance." I answered.

"Who are we bringing?" Allen asked.

"Natalie, Ajay, and Avery." I answered. I watched Bobby talking from the monitor. Brianna was rubbing her hand up and down his back as he talked.

"How is Avery going out?" Allen asked.

"As Avery Styles." I answered. I walked over to Natalie and scooped her up. Natalie still tightly held her doll. Ajay hooked his hand on the right side of my slacks and Avery took my left hand.

"You sure you can do this?" Allen asked.

"Yup." I answered.

"Wait we got Natalie and Mercy something." Celeste said as she stood up and went to her bag. I raised an eyebrow as she brought out two miniatures of Allen's current white coat.

"Aw thank you." I said. Celeste managed to get Natalie into her coat and pulled the hood up.

"We also got it for the boys." James said as he handed a slightly bigger size to both Ajay and Avery. I shook my head as they put them on and pulled the hoods up. We watched as Devon freaked out at his kids and the Pope. It then showed Bobby's video package. I was impressed with how smoothly Brianna was talking about him. I was tempted offer him the same option Allen and I had going on. I wasn't sure if he and Brianna would say yes or no. Allen, the kids, and I left. We were walking out. I watched as Ajay and Avery took their hood off at the same time A.J. did. I took Natalie's off two seconds later. I got into the ring with the kids.

Bobby and Brianna came out. You could see how pregnant Brianna was at this moment. She was four months pregnant. Brianna did the unusual and got into the ring with Bobby. I'd forgotten JB did the main event matches and hopefully Christy told him.

He started with the usual main event stuff.

"Introducing first of all standing in the corner to my left he weighed in this morning at 226 lbs this morning and comes to us from Gainesville, Georgia being accompanied by Mikaela Styles, Natalie Styles, Gabriel Styles, and Avery Styles he is the Phenomenal A.J. Styles." JB said. I gave A.J. a quick kiss before I managed to usher the kids out of the ring. JB introduced Bobby and Brianna joined me on the ground. She stood close to me.

"Any word on Selena?" She asked.

"No. I don't think Frankie hunted down Cheyenne for her brother's phone number." I replied. We watched as the boys locked up. Gabriel and Avery were clapping and chanting for A.J.

It was cute but the boys were basically reserving each other at the moment.

"Bobby almost told me I wasn't allowed to be a valet after Selena's incident." Brianna said.

"What you say?" I asked.

"That I wanted to do up until Bound for Glory and then I'd sit back." Brianna replied.

"How far back?" I asked.

"Stay home back in Ontario." Brianna replied. I raised my eyebrows as we watched at how back and forth each of these boys were. At points it seemed like A.J. had it and at others it was Bobby. I jumped a little when Natalie squeezed Nala's middle and it purred in my ear.

"Natalie don't do that." I said. Natalie smiled at me and I shook my head.

"Come on Bobby." Brianna said.

"Come on A.J. baby you've got this." I called a few seconds after Brianna. I nodded my head at A.J.'s submission. I could hear A.J. telling Bobby not to quit.

"He's conditioning him here." I muttered.

"How?" Brianna asked.

"He's getting Bobby ready for the Ankle Lock." I replied. Brianna nodded her head and absently rested her hand on her stomach. I smiled at her. The boys had gone back to the back and forth. Until A.J. nailed him with the Enzuigiri. I held back a cringe when Bobby planted A.J.

I felt Gabriel's hand tighten on my pants leg and I looked down. I was ready to ask but Gabriel shook his head. I resisted the urge to go over to A.J. when Bobby knocked him off the turnbuckle. I released a breath when Bobby kicked out. I wasn't sure who to cheer for any more. A.J. went back to the outside but Bobby moved. I sucked a breath in as I walked forward an inch. Both of them were countering each other and A.J. kept trying for the Clash. These boys knew each to well. Bobby locked in the Crossface. I had a feeling it was over. I nodded my head when Bobby won. Brianna got into the ring and I started moving my boys into the ring. Brianna wrapped her arms around Bobby as I got into the ring. Gabriel and Avery were already by A.J. I nodded my head when they shook hands and hugged.

I got in on the hugs too.

"You're ready. We're all behind you Bobby." I said as I gave A.J. a quick kiss. A.J. looked at me as we got out of the ring.

"We did well tonight." I said.

"All save Lena." Allen said.

"Selena will be fine." I said. We hadn't even gotten to the locker room before Bobby and Allen had their conversation. I nodded my head at what everyone was saying. I glared at the camera guy for all he was worth. Brianna and I were watching the back and forth exchange. I loved when we got along. We left and headed toward the locker room. When we walked in a smile alighted on my face. Mercy and Albey were wearing their coats now too. I smiled. Brianna and Bobby followed shortly after.

"Aw they all have coats." Brianna said.

"I know." I said with a smile as I set Natalie down. She was getting big.

"Allen they're going to be one in a few months." I said with a small pout forming on my face. Allen smiled and shook his head. We turned our attention to what Hulk was saying. I just wanted him to get to the point. We all looked at Frankie when his phone rang. We could tell he didn't recognize the number but he took the call.

I watched as his face collapsed into relief for all of two seconds before it tensed back up. He actually left the locker room to go talk.

"That can't be good." I said.

"You're telling us." Brianna said. I settled down as Hogan continued on.

"He just keeps going and going. He's like the energizer bunny." I muttered.

"Be nice Kayla." James said. I stuck my tongue out at him as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I say he's going to say he's going to retire." I said.

"He wouldn't do that." Bobby said.

"The way he's sounding I think Mikaela is right." Allen said. I smiled at how Sting was acting. Sting was right. I looked at James with a pointed look.

"Ha." I said.

"Okay you win." James said. I smiled to myself until Frankie walked back in.

"You okay?" I asked.

"They're premature. There is really no telling how many problems they'll actually have. Selena is staying positive. She wants to give them their names but the docs are saying not too." Frankie said.

"If you want to stay with her next week go ahead." Allen said.

"No. I will be there. I'm not going to trust Jarrett." Frankie said.

"Who's going to stay with Lena?" I asked.

"Her mom is flying down." Frankie answered I nodded my head.

"I don't think Sting's going to let Hulk leave." I said.

"I'm with you." Allen said. We started getting our stuff together. It was time to go home.

"You go see your wife and check on your family." I said.

"I planned on it." Frankie said.

"Congratulations Uncle Frankie." Ajay said. I smiled as Frankie ruffled Ajay's hair before he left.

"I want to throttle Jarrett right now." I muttered as we said goodbye and headed our own ways. Allen shook his head at what I said but didn't say anything. He was busy talking to Ajay. I gave Allen a smile.

"Everything will turn out just fine Mikaela." Allen said. I nodded my head as we got everyone into the car.


	40. Not the Only Crazy Matthews

Author's Note: Mikaela tries to take care of her family. She worries about everyone. She sends Allen off with Frankie after he's hurt. No Selena POV because stated in Femme Fatale chapter Almost Got In the Middle, she's holed up in Orlando, Florida with her kids. Frankie POV, during his match, and Serena's POV after Frankie's match and later at the hospital. Thank you to coolchic79260 and XRanger13 for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs in this. The rest belongs to TNA.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Thursday October 6th, 2011 Fortune's Locker room (Mikaela's POV)~~~~~~~

I was honestly worried about today. I could feel something was wrong. Frankie wasn't completely with us. Selena had been in Orlando since she had the kids. She was staying at a hotel with her mom because she couldn't be there the entire time.

I was so proud of my sister Phoenix. Phoenix had regained the WWE Championship and dealt with a walk out. She said the only people who had stayed were her sisters, Leo Lukas, my aunt Michelle, Randy, and a handful of other stars. Phoenix and Dragon were both pissed off at Matthew but that wasn't surprising. Considering Matthew had walked out on them. Also Phoenix and Randy had dealt with Joey almost getting in another fight.

I was watching Bobby, Brianna, James, and Celeste talk. Avery, Albey, Natalie, and Mercy were all wearing the white coats. Natalie and Mercy had their purring Nala dolls again.

I looked over at Frankie.

"Are you okay?" I asked. Frankie looked at me. He was dressed in his wrestling gear because he had a match against Gunner.

"I'll be fine. The sooner I get back to Selena and the kids." Frankie replied. I nodded my head at what he said. I was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a Fortune 2 t-shirt. My blonde hair was straight and pulled into a ponytail.

I chuckled lightly when Brianna hit Bobby for swearing again. I watched as the two of them talked. When they were finished Frankie left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Frankie's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sort of wanted to be in Orlando but I was here in Knoxville, Tennessee. I was almost to gorilla when Cheyenne caught up to me.

"I'm walking out with you. Christy already knows." Cheyenne said. Gunner was already out and we got the okay.

"His opponent from Anaheim, California being accompanied by Peyton O'Connell Kazarian." Christy said. It was different walking out with Peyton but I would roll with it. I got into the ring. I was winning against Gunner. Then Gunner started hitting my left arm against the ring post and around it. I heard someone come down the ramp. I cast a quick glance to see my sister, Serena, coming down the ramp with her bat.

Gunner was kicking me around the ring and I managed to get a little bit of momentum but Gunner went back to my arm and locked me in a submission move. My shoulder was killing me. I tapped out. I heard two people get into the ring. I saw Peyton appear over me. Gunner continued to attack me until all of the medical personnel got in front of me.

I heard someone hit Gunner two times with a bat. I heard Christy said I had won the match by DQ.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Serena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was pissed. I had nailed Gunner in the stomach with my bat and over the back. I was glad the bat was metal instead of wood. I was concerned for Frankie. I grabbed a mike. Time to vent some of that frustration.

"GUNNER! I'm tired of all this shit with you. You want to hurt my family? I want you in a match. Just you and me screw Fortune, screw Sting, screw Immortal. Just you and me. I may not look like much but I'm certain as anything that I will take you out." I hissed. Gunner got his own mike.

"You're on Serena. Next week. I look forward to breaking you like I just broke Kazarian." Gunner said.

"I'd like to see you try." I hissed. I stalked to the back with my bad over my left shoulder. I was glaring holes at the camera. I want to go see how Frankie was doing but I needed to stay with the camera.

"What was that out there Serena?" He asked.

"I'm defending my family. Frankie is my brother-in-law. He and my sister don't need this. My sister hasn't left freaking Orlando, Florida since the 29th." I replied.

"Are you sure you could take Gunner on next week?" He asked.

"I was trained by both of my sisters, my brothers-in-laws, Sting, my other brother-in-law's friend, and my grandfather. I can take Gunner with my eyes closed." I replied.

"What did you mean by screw Fortune, screw Sting, and screw Immortal?" He asked.

"Everyone thinks that I can't do this on my own. When I last beat Gunner up I had Fortune behind me. I've also had Sting backing me up. Gunner can't do anything without Immortal. I just want it to be Gunner and I when it comes to our match." I replied.

"Speaking of Sting how did you get involved with him?" He asked. I offered the camera a smile.

"I'm dating his son." I answered as I walked away. I needed to go check on Frankie. I walked into Kevin's office and knelt down to Frankie's level. I absently watched Ken and Yasmine talking. I was surprised that I hadn't seen Allen in here yet.

I was watching the camera talking with Eric. It then showed Brian, Eve, and David talking. I saw Kid Kash show up and start beating Brian up.

I watched the knockout tag match not really paying attention.

"Serena you shouldn't wrestle next week." Frankie said.

"I'm doing it. I'm sure I can get one of the refs to pull a Earl from last week and turn his back as a I beat the crap out of Gunner with a bat." Serena said.

"A bit upset are you?" Kevin asked.

"I'm furious. That stupid SOB hasn't realized exactly who he pissed off when he did this to Frankie." I replied. Kevin shook his head and continued looking at Frankie. Allen walked in at the moment.

"Come on you need to go to the hospital." Kevin said.

"I'm going with him." Allen said.

"So am I. Sting can live a night without me." I said.

"Come on you three." Kevin said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mikaela's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had sent Allen to go check on Frankie. I looked at everything. Bobby and James weren't in here because they were getting ready. I wasn't surprised Madison picked up the win that way. I was watching Eric talking to Jeff. Eric was being condescending.

I figured my sister would have a plan the moment Eric put the ax on Jeff's career. Then again it helped that Jeff nailed him with a Twist of Fate first.

"Bischoff sweetheart. I forgot to mention. Hardy stays." Phoenix said as she dropped her mike. I shook my head.

"Look at how Aunt Phoenix is." I said. I watched as Joe came out. I settled back to watch Crimson's match. It was one of those matches. It seemed like Tommy would have the upper hand but once Joe started targeting Crimson's leg it all went toward Joe. I could see Athena trying not to get in the middle like she wanted. You could see it but she was doing well to remember her place. I was amazed when Crimson actually picked up a win. I watched as Athena slid in-between Jackson and Crimson to be able to hug him.

I looked at Avery when he crawled into my lap. I wrapped my arms around him as we watched Ray talk to the camera and basically accept Ken's match proposal. It then showed James talking to the camera with Celeste agreeing with everything he was saying. I looked to the floor where Albey had gotten the pillows we brought and stretched out on the floor. He was asleep as well as Mercy and Natalie. I had a feeling Avery would be the next one asleep.

It was different sitting in the locker room all alone. I had called Selena a couple of hours after we had gotten home last week. I had wanted to make sure she was okay. I tried to shake it off as I watched Bobby and James start the match. It was almost like watching Allen's match with Bobby again. The two knew each other so well. I was so in on the match that I didn't notice Avery's hand sneak into my ponytail to hold it. I also hadn't noticed his breathing had evened out.

When Kurt came out and threw James into the steel steps and I was about to jump out of my seat but I thought better of it.

I'm sure my jaw was on the floor when James kicked out. Bobby ended up picking up the win. I was impressed. I watched as the two got out of the ring and had their little conversation. It was when all four of them walked back into the locker room that I was let in on the fact that Avery was asleep.

"Kayla you know Avery's out like a light right?" James asked.

"Nope. I do know now." I replied as we watched Hulk's supposed retirement. Sting came out on his own which wasn't surprising considering Serena was over in the hospital with Frankie and Allen.

"Any word on Frankie?" Celeste asked.

"Not a thing yet. Allen'll probably call eventually." I replied. I watched at how pissed off Hulk was getting when Sting revealed that he wasn't actually retiring. I laughed quietly when Hogan accidently said that if Sting won Hulk would give the company over to Sting, Dixie Carter, and Phoenix Orton.

"You want help moving them to your car?" Bobby asked.

"Yes please." I answered. Bobby and James left to go put their own bags in their cars. Brianna and Celeste carefully put Natalie and Mercy into their car seats. I stood carefully and shifted Avery around so his head was now nestled on the right side of my neck. I went to go grab my back but James came back in and swatted my hand away.

"I've got it." James said. I nodded my head. I saw Bobby pick up Albey while Brianna and Celeste took the girls. I lead them to my car and we somehow managed to get everyone in while still asleep.

"Thank you." I said.

"No problem. You look like you need the help." Bobby said. I nodded my head.

"See you guys next week. Hopefully everything will turn out okay." I said. I waved at Bobby, James, Brianna, and Celeste as they left. I leaned against my car and fished my cell phone out. I looked at it and was tempted to call Allen but my phone went playing "Get Ready to Fly". I smiled and slid the phone up answering it.

"What's up?" I asked.

"You need me to come get you?" I asked.

"I'm sure Phoenix has a way to turn his rental in." I said.

"I'm on my way over. Yeah just let me go find my sister and let her know." I said.

"Love you too bye." I said as I slid the phone closed ending the conversation. I saw Phoenix walking by.

"Phoenix you have a way to get Frankie's car to the rental place?" I asked.

"Yeah I've got one of the interns doing it." Phoenix said.

"Okay. See you next week." I said with a smile as I got into my car and pulled out. I was headed toward the hospital. I'd pick up Allen and we might manage to get Serena inside if she wanted too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Serena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Allen walked back into the room.

"You want a ride to the hotel Serena?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I'll stay here. I'm not letting Frankie out of my sight." I said. We had watched the rest of Impact from my computer. I had somehow had time to grab it before we left for the hospital.

"You really didn't have to call Selena." Frankie said.

"She is in her own zone of course I called her." I said. Frankie shook his head.

"You sure you don't want a ride?" Allen asked.

"No. When they kick me out I'll call Steve and he'll come get me." I answered.

"Okay. I'm going to go wait outside for my wife." Allen said.

"Bye." I said with a wave as Allen left. I looked at my brother.

"Serena you really shouldn't-" He started but I cut him off.

"Don't start. I will be upset. You don't here everyone. They see me walking with Steve and they talk crap about me. It's my time to prove I know what I'm doing." I said.

"Okay. Just be careful out there." Frankie said.

"I'm always careful." I said as I kissed his forehead. The nurse came and kicked me out. I called Steve and he came and got me.


	41. Fail Penguin

Author's Note: Mikaela tries not to panic too much. Manages to stay out of the way for one brawl and misses the other at the end. Gotta love kids who need a potty break. Added Serena's POV for her match with Gunner. Thank you to coolchic79260 for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs in this. The rest belongs to TNA.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Thursday October 13th, 2011 Locker Room (Serena's POV)~~~~~~~

I was ready to go. I was in a pair of black sequence shorts and a bitter sweet fail penguin turquoise tee shirt that I had taken the bottom and up until the first iceberg at the bottom of the shirt and tied it so it showed my abdomen. I looked at myself in the mirror. The sleeves stopped high enough on my shoulders that you could see the Burmese python tattoo on my left bicep. I had curled my blonde hair and pulled it into a ponytail. I was wondering where Steve had gotten to so I could ask if he'd tap my wrists.

I sat down on a steel chair to watch Kurt talking with Bobby and Brianna. I pulled my kneepads and my wrestling boots. I was tying them when Steve walked in. He took a look at my shirt and laughed.

"What's with the Fail Penguin?" Steve asked.

"It's what Gunner's going to do." I answered and I held out the pitch black wrist tape to him.

"Please?" I asked.

"How is Garrett, Blair, Selena, Will, and Rose taking that your first match is against Gunner?" Steve asked.

"Um. They're not exactly happy but Blair and Will understand why I'm doing this." I replied as he finished taping my wrists. Steve shook his head and sat down. I picked my baseball pat and laid it across my knees and leaned back against the chair.

I listened as Kurt announced that Bobby was going against Jeff Jarrett and Gunner tonight.

"I'll be right back." I said as I stood and left the locker room. I held the bat held loosely in my hand as I saw Bobby and Brianna coming through the curtain. I saw the camera guy.

"Bobby, I've got Gunner tonight. You mind if I soften him up for you?" I asked.

"Go right ahead. I'm sure you'll beat him from pillar to post." Bobby said.

"Of course I will. This isn't about my family. This is about proving that I can stand on my own two feet." I said.

"What's with the penguin?" Brianna asked.

"It's what Gunner's going to do. He's going to fail." I answered. I saw that they were showing Allen, RVD, Jerry, and Daniels going at it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mikaela's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was virtually all alone. I had Celeste keeping an eye on Natalie and Avery. I was supposed to take Mercy and Albey out with me. I had talked to Christy before the show even started and told her what to say. Mercy was holding her Nala and dressed in her coat and I was holding her. I had one hand wrapped around Albey's. He was also wearing his coat. When Jerry and Daniels jumped Allen and RVD; I backed up out of the way with the kids.

They fought it out to the ring. Daniels and Jerry were attacking A.J. I followed after them at a far pace. I had told Allen I would stay as far from the ring as I could. I was standing about at the edge of the entrance ramp. I was watching as A.J. and RVD started getting control.

I was worried for Sunday. A.J. had an I Quit match. I was keeping an eye on the ring and Albey at my side. People were keeping an eye on me. I was in a pair of black slacks and a black blouse. My blouse was threaded through with gold.

I smiled when RVD tagged in A.J. against Daniels. A.J. was going to town. Daniels tagged out to Jerry and A.J. continued control. Daniels broke the pin up and RVD went out to the floor with Daniels. I saw A.J. getting ready to out to the floor and I backed the kids and I up. A.J. then nailed Daniels with the Springboard forearm. A.J. went for the Styles Clash on Daniels but Daniels sent Jerry into a Pele and A.J. nailed Jerry with a clash the whole time glaring at Daniels as he walked up the ramp. I got into the ring when RVD and A.J. won the match.

I leaned into A.J. as he wrapped an arm around me.

"It'll all be okay." A.J. said. I nodded my head and we got out of the ring. We headed toward the back to watch the next couple of matches. It was Joe's match against Matt Morgan with Devon. Matt had early control but Joe was back on the offense. I looked at Allen.

"You look like you want to go home." I said.

"I sort of do." Allen said.

"We won't mind." Celeste said. I nodded my head and started to make sure all of the kids were getting their stuff together. I was watching Joe take control but Matt was fighting back.

Matt got the win by stacking Joe. Joe then started attacking Matt's knee. I saw Devon as she looked around trying to figure out if she could get in the ring. Devon slid into the ring and along with Jackson tried pulling Joe off. It showed Crimson and Athena come down the ring. Crimson hit Joe once with the chair before Joe got out of the ring.

Joe picked up the mike and started talking about how when one was in trouble the other helped the other. Joe may be hitting the nail on the head with the Beta male thing. I didn't agree when he called them the naught b word as Ajay said adorably. Joe then made the triple threat match at Bound for Glory. Matt and Crimson started at each other before looking at Joe.

"Athena and Devon must love that." I said.

"Probably not. I mean have you seen the Sawyer ladies lately? They're protective of each other." Brianna said. It showed Mexican America in the ring talking smack about Ink Inc. It broke into a brawl that was usual in this business. When this new Knockout came out and got Rosita and Sarita. Ink Inc looked like they were about to reveal the tattoo but Hernandez pulled him out. Jesse Neal just told Mexican America to bring out all the women they wanted but they've got theirs.

"Why does everything break out into a brawl?" Celeste asked.

"I have no idea. It's becoming a habit around here though. Phoenix has a habit of beating people up." I replied. I watched as Jesse Sorenson with Eve and Ellie stood in the ring. I wasn't surprised they were facing Kid Kash and Austin Aries.

The match started with Jesse just killing Kash it seemed. Austin used Brian's distraction to attack Jesse. Aries seemed to be succeeding against Jesse. I was shaking my head as I sat down. It was nice that none of us had to worry about until next week. Well I hoped. I had plenty to worry about on Sunday though.

Brian was probably starting to lose his mind over in the corner because Jesse couldn't get to a tag until Jesse managed to cut Kash off with his knees. Austin tried to stop him but Jesse crawled until he tagged Brian in. Brian was on fire as he took on both men. He went for Sliced Bread on both of them but they pushed Brian off. Austin and Kash were arguing and Jesse got ready to tackle both of them but Austin moved and pushed Jesse into Kash. Austin was about to use the belt on Brian but Brian superkicked him and then nailed him with Sliced Bread before picking up the win. Brian held the title for a bit before he dropped it on Austin's stomach.

I saw Karen and Traci heading to the ring. I saw Velvet come out with Colton much like last week after letting the pigeons loose Velvet kissed Colton. Mickie's music hit and she walked out with Athena, after her music played Winter came out with Angelina Love, after Winter's music cut off Star's music came on and she walked out. I shook my head noticing her usually white blonde hair was streaked through with blue. She came out with Alex, Brooke, and Karson. Karen's music came on and she walked out with Madison Rayne and Traci Brooks.

I listened to what Karen had to say. She did the whole loose term for ladies loosely again. That was pissing me off.

"She is certainly senior." I said.

"Ouch Kayla." Celeste said. Karen was being a bitch. I could see how pissed Alex and Colton were getting. Colton followed Velvet as she stood toe to toe with Karen. Colton and Alex exchanged looks with each other. I had a feeling they would defend their women. When she started insulting the men Velvet would draw I saw Colton's fists clench. Alex started shaking his head.

I listened as Karen threw Brooke into a three way for her title against Lust and Peyton O'Connell. After Velvet pushed Karen over the women all started brawling. Colton and Alex left the ring and watched. I watched as Colton and Alex glared at each other.

"See another brawl." I said.

"Point. At least Colton and Alex aren't brawling." James said.

"Yeah." Allen said. Ray was talking his smack as usual. Allen decided he was ready to leave.

"Mommy I gotta go pee." Avery said.

"I'll take them to the bathroom." I said as I lead the kids to the bathroom. While they were going pee I quickly changed both Natalie and Mercy's diapers. I was coming back out with the kids and passed Daniels on his way back inside.

"Have fun picking up the pieces again Mikaela. See you ringside on Sunday." He said. I did a quick double take and walked out into the parking lot. I stopped about two feet out. I lead the kids into the car and got them in. I told them to stay put as I ran back to Allen's side.

"When I get a hold of Chris he's going to be in trouble." I muttered as I gentle started shaking Allen's shoulders.

"Allen, Allen listen to me." I said. I looked up and saw some intern.

"Go get me Kevin." I said. He nodded before heading off in that direction.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Serena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My match was before both Ken and Scott's match and Colton and Kingston's match against Ray and Abyss. I stood and picked up my bat. Before I got far Steve caught my wrist. I turned to face him. He kissed me on the forehead.

"Good luck out there Serena. Kick his ass." Steve said. I smiled at him.

"I plan to." I said as I walked out and headed toward gorilla. I stopped and watched Gunner walk out. Before he past me he mimed the breaking motion. I looked at the monitor to see I had gotten Auriele. She'd let me do what I had planned I hoped.

"What music?" He asked.

"Hit Sick." I answered. I walked up the ramp and I felt a jolt go down my spine as Christy introduced me.

"His opponent from Los Angeles, California by the way of Cameron, North Carolina Dakota Cage." Christy said. I pointed my bat straight at Gunner as I got into the ring. I laid my bat in the corner and I motioned at my chest where Fail was proudly displayed before I pointed at Gunner. Christy got out of the ring and Auriele started the match. I was giving up height and weight to him but I didn't care. Gunner locked up with me and shoved me away. I bounced off of the ropes and nailed him with a punch. I was trying to get what momentum I could on him. I managed to with great luck to suplex him to the mat. I looked up at Auriele with a questioning look before looking at where my bat lay. Auriele turned her back much like Earl had done two weeks ago. I smiled at her and picked my bat up. I waited until Gunner got up. I nailed him once in the stomach as hard as I could. He doubled over and I nailed him on the back. He dropped to the mat and I laid him with a couple of more shots to the ribs before I slid my bat back to the corner. I went for the cover but Gunner somehow managed to kick out.

I looked at Auriele who shrugged. I had taken my eye off of the ball and he nailed me in the side of the head and started raining punches down. Auriele managed to pull him off and I staggered to my feet. I leaned against the turnbuckle and he jumped on me. He was punching me again until Auriele pulled him off and got in his face. Auriele was only 5'6" to his 6'2". I ducked out of the corner and surprised Gunner with what I called Little Sister. It was a shooting star DDT. From there I locked him into Dakota's Bite, a kneeling inverted Sharpshooter, Adam had taught it to me. I leaned all of my 102 lbs into this. I released in satisfaction as Gunner tapped out.

"The winner of the match by submission Dakota Cage." Christy said. I picked my bat up and Auriele raised my free arm. I gave her a one armed hug.

"Thank you for that." I said.

"Anytime." Auriele said. I smiled as I got out of the ring and walked back up the ramp. The fans were chanting my name. I was heading toward Steve's locker room when a camera briefly stopped me.

"How's it feel to win your first match Serena?" He asked.

"It feels great. It felt so good to nail Gunner with the bat." I replied.

"You looked like you nailed him pretty hard." He said.

"I did. I play softball. I've got a wicked swing." I said.

"I get the feeling you won't be done with Gunner any time soon." He said.

"I won't be. He'll want a piece of me again." I said as I walked away and walked into Steve's locker room. Steve stood and I looked down. I did that for about a second before I headed over to him and gave him a hug. I pulled back.

"How did I do?" I asked with a tilt of my head.

"You did fine Serena. That was a perfect match. Now you call Garrett before he freaks out." Steve said. I smiled and sat down. I opened my Pantech Laser and easily found Garrett's number and pressed call. I was watching Colton and Ace's match against Bully Ray and Abyss. I was absently watching noticing that both Ace and Colton had brought Velvet and Peyton. I smiled when I heard Garrett's voice.

"Hey. You're dad told me to call you before you freaked out." I said. I chuckled and then a blush heated my cheeks.

"You really think so?" I asked. I wasn't paying attention to the match but I heard Hell Yeah play which meant that Colton and Ace won the match.

"It wasn't just about family I guess." I said.

"I needed to prove that I could do this. The people here seem to think that I can't fight my way out of a wet paper bag. I proved that tonight didn't I?" I asked. I looked at Steve as he held up my school book. I had homework I needed to do. I was listening to Ray and Scott come out and then Yasmine and Ken.

I smiled.

"Thank you. I'll be back tomorrow. I then have to go to the VIP thing on Saturday and then Bound for Glory on Sunday." I said.

"I'm doing a good job at keeping up between school work and this." I said. I looked at Steve and waved one hand to get him to put my school book down.

"Yeah. I've got to call my mom. I love you too see you tomorrow." I said as I hung up. I looked absently at Ken and Scott started their match. I then called my mom.

"Hey mommy. Did you watch?" I asked.

"Yeah. I think I did okay." I said.

"I like my clothes. Was it too revealing?" I asked. I smiled.

"Thank you. I can't wait until Lena and Frankie are back." I said.

"I love you too mommy. Steve's hinting that I should be reading my school book." I said. I closed the phone and picked up my book. I saw how Scott had most of the control as I flipped to the page I was supposed to be reading. I started reading listening to what was going on. I had talked to a lot of the production guys as some kind of experience I could get.

I looked up at over at Steve.

"You think I softened Gunner up enough for Bobby?" I asked.

"Yes you did. You nailed him pretty good." Steve said. I listened as Ken picked up the win and headed to the back. I wasn't surprised to see all of Immortal come out. Gunner was certainly limping about and holding his ribs. I smiled at the fact. I had a feeling that after everything that had happened that Immortal had enough of Abyss.

My point was proven when they started beating up on Abyss. I was surprised to see Kurt talking to James. Celeste was standing behind him rubbing her hand down James's back. It showed Jeff and Gunner talking to the camera. Gunner looked like he was hurting. I smiled at the thought and leaned back against the chair. I was surprised to see Bobby and Brianna walk in.

"I think you softened Gunner up enough." Bobby said.

"I tried. Luckily Auriele let me do it." I said.

"Thanks for that. It takes less pressure off of me. My days are numbered." Brianna said.

"When are you leaving?" I asked.

"After Sunday." Brianna replied.

"It won't be the same without you." I said.

"Yeah I know. Hopefully Bobby can handle himself without me." Brianna said. Brianna and Bobby left and headed toward where gorilla so they could be there when it was time for them to go out.

I was impressed with how well Bobby was doing. I could see Brianna staying carefully away from Karen. Especially after what had happened to Selena. I should have gone out there but I would have overstepped my welcome. I was impressed with how Gunner was holding up since I had beat him up with my bat and just tried every move I could think of.

I watched at how Brianna walked over to Karen and started threatening her. I put my bookmark back in my book knowing I wouldn't be reading anymore because I was so caught up in the match. I shook my head when they mocked Beer Money. Bobby took solid control after that. It was good to see Gunner arch in pain. I had taken him to school. Brianna was doing her best to keep cheering for Bobby but she was the only one and Karen was loud.

Bobby blocked the Stroke and ended up locking Gunner in the Crossface. The second submission of the night and Gunner tapped. I smiled and stood. I didn't care I was still wearing my clothes from the match but that was how I felt. I watch at how Bobby defends himself until the rest of Immortal came out. I was trying to decide whether to go out or not when Storm hit the ring with Celeste going toward where Brianna was. It didn't work because Immortal took control again and then Kurt came down. I covered my mouth with one hand and bit my bottom lip until Hardy's music hit and he ran to the ring and cleared it out of Immortal.

"Look at him go." I said as I stood and stretched.

"That was his second Twist of Fate in two weeks." I said. I looked at Steve as I rolled my shoulders. I would have to sign the contract because I was a valet. I watched as Hardy tried to make peace but Storm was having issues with it. Brianna and Celeste were in the ring. I was watching wondering what Bobby was going to do until he shook Hardy's hand. I watched as Hardy tried to leave but Storm kept cutting him off. Then all three of them finally raised each other's arms and Hardy and Bobby had a small hug before It was time for me to leave with Steve.

"I still find it ironic you're wearing a Hogan shirt." I said as I shouldered my bat. I got the chance to watch Hardy have a confrontation with Jarrett. Jarrett told him not to show up at Bound for Glory but Hardy never listened. Hardy left and Jarrett called him back. Hardy told him he was going to buy his ticket to Philadelphia. Not surprising because it was Hardy. My other older brother.

Sting and I would be going out after Hogan. JB introduced us and we walked out. It was still weird to hear my name after Sting's. I was a glorified newbie. I walked calmly down the ramp with Sting. I was going to stand behind Sting and JB would pass me the contract. Sting ended up signing the contract first before passing it to me. I quickly signed my name. JB said that both of us had signed and then Hogan signed the contract.

I rested one hand on Sting's shoulder as I waited to see if anyone was going to say something. Hogan overturned the table and I moved back until I could jump up on the turnbuckle. Sting had told me to do that just in case. I listened quietly. I wasn't afraid to go at it with Hogan if it came to it.

I wasn't sure if a fight was going to break out or not. I hoped it wouldn't because I'd been in my own fight tonight. I was still a bit sore. I was going to be hurting in the morning. After Hogan finished the two shook hands. He said that after I had signed the contract but I didn't give a crap. I looked at Eric as he came out. I jerked my head to Hogan as he nailed Sting with the chair. I had jumped from the turnbuckle to the apron to keep myself out of the way. I was getting ready to swing my bat at Hulk but I remembered he'd had back surgeries and I wasn't that cruel.

Finally Hogan let go and I got Sting to the back. We walked into the locker room and I looked at him.

"I would have hit him Steve but he had his back to me. I don't think I could have safely nailed him from the front either." I said.

"It's fine Serena. Just have my back on Sunday." Steve said.

"I will. No worried about that." I said. We both grabbed our bags and headed out of the arena. I'd be going back to California so I could go back to class in the morning.


	42. You'll Get Another Shot

Author's Note: Mikaela sits quietly. Well until the I Quit match. Then she's out there doing what she does best. Getting in the way and causing a distraction. Added Brianna's pov. Brianna just gets the joy of standing and cheering on Bobby. Thank you to coolchic79260 for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs in this. The rest belongs to TNA.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sunday October 16th, 2011 Fortune's Locker Room (Mikaela's POV)~~~~~~~

Only four of us were in the locker room. It was Allen, Bobby, Brianna, and I. I was dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans, an AJ Styles Copper Foil Tee, bright pink taped wrists, and cowboy boots. My blonde hair was straight and pulled into a ponytail.

"You'd think it was you in the I Quit match." Brianna said. I shrugged. Her blonde hair was curled, was in a Robert Roode- Roode shirt, and a pair of light blue jeans. We all had so much on the line. The locker room was unusually quiet without the kids but Allen and I had argued until we decided to leave them alone. He didn't like the fact that I was walking out with him but he'd have to suck it up he's a big boy.

"Don't say that next thing you know she will be in an I Quit match." Allen said. I rolled my eyes at him as we settled back to watch the show. Mexican America retained what was the point? Beer Money never got their rematch and that pisses me off.

I watched Austin versus Brian with Eve and David. I had offered to watch David during the match but she had told me no so I wasn't arguing with her. I raised an eyebrow when Austin just looked like her. Well at least he didn't make a move on her. That was how I was thinking about it. Austin picked up the win and left.

"Well two matches down four to go before Allen's match." I said.

"Six to go in Bobby's case." Brianna said. We'd been told that she was staying until after the upcoming Thursday.

"It's going to be so different without you." I said.

"I know. I'm trusting you guys to keep an eye on him. Make sure he doesn't die while I'm gone." Brianna said.

"Kay. We'll watch him." I said. RVD's match against Jerry was in full swing by the time I turned back to the match. The only reason my wrist tape was pink was because I had found Alex who still had the roll of offending tape. It was breast cancer awareness month. The roll of pink wrist tape was actually in my bag. Alex had told me to take it with me.

I was watching as the two continued to beat each other up.

"I must say I like the pink wrist tape." Brianna said.

"You want the roll?" I asked.

"No. It would look better on you." Brianna replied. I smiled and we continued watching the match. Rob managed to pick up the victory after a hard fought match. I was realized that the Triple Threat Match was next.

"You know how Athena and Devon are going to handle it?" I asked.

"The same way they normally do. Athena and Devon will be Athena and Devon." Brianna answered. I nodded my head as we watched the match get started. Athena and Devon were standing together no matter who it was. I raised an eyebrow after Matt and Crimson turned on each other and everyone started fighting. I smiled at how the sisters still kept each other safe. It was good to see Crimson win.

"That would be their second kiss." I mused as Crimson kissed her.

"At least it's different from the usual fights." Brianna stated. I nodded my head and the camera showed Karen talking at Athena insulting her. I wasn't surprised when Crimson stepped between the two. Athena then said that Karen wasn't fit to stand in our presence.

"She has a point." I said. Brianna nodded her head. I was realizing that as every match finished the closer it came to being time for Allen's match. I wasn't surprised with how Yasmine was handling herself in Ken's Falls Count Anywhere match.

"Hey, Halloween is coming up. You two dressing up as anything?" Brianna asked.

"An early thirty something dad walking his kids down the street." Allen replied. I smiled and shook my head.

"Bella Vamp adult costume. I'm stealing my caps from my sister." I said.

"What about the kids?" Brianna asked.

"Avery is going to be Dr. Seuss The Cat in the Hat, Albey is going to be the Sesame Street Cookie Monster, Ajay is going to be a Prince of Darkness…I think I rubbed off on him because I went and got him fangs to go with it, Mercy is going to be in a Cinderella infant costume, and Natalie is going to be baby Minnie." I replied.

"What about you Brianna?" Allen asked.

"I'm not sure yet. I think Celeste and I are going to do a double thing. I think the plan was at least a few months ago was to go as the other's husband." Brianna said.

"Huh. Interesting. I want pictures." I said. Brianna nodded her head.

"You two double teaming it this year?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah. Especially with Natalie and Mercy Allen needs the extra hands. Also I've always liked looking at the adorable costumes that the kids come up with. So like last year a disposable camera will be sitting with the candy and the parents will take pictures." I said and we continued watching the Falls Count Anywhere match. Ken was using just about everything to hit Ray with. I raised an eyebrow when Ken came out with the win. I smiled when Yasmine wrapped her arms around Ken's neck and gave him a kiss.

"Who are you hoping to win the Knockout championship?" Brianna asked.

"Either Micke, Velvet, or Star." I answered.

"What about the Knockout X Division championship?" Brianna asked.

"I'm not really partial. Maybe Brooke retaining." I replied. Brianna nodded her head and we watched the match. It was impressive at how everyone was handling the match. I liked the end everyone brought everyone down with each other's finishing moves until Velvet picked up the win.

"Way to go Velvet. Karen totally deserved that Blood spit. I may have a talk with Winter about it though. I started it. She never asked." I said.

"Wow Mikaela. You are so strange." Brianna said. I watched as the Knockout X Division match started and then ended abruptly when Karen nailed Brooke across the back with a steel chair. Brooke had the last word when she nailed Karen with her Magnetic Attraction. I knew Allen had left to go get changed and I stood. I was worried about this. He came back and I hooked my hand in his as we walked out. We stopped at gorilla and I gave him a kiss.

"The following contest is an I Quit Match." Christy said.

"Introducing first from Gainesville, Georgia being accompanied by Mikaela Styles the Phenomenal A.J. Styles." Christy said. I stayed on the ground. I wasn't going to take many chances. A.J. passed his coat and pants to me and I held them. His music stopped and was replaced by Daniels's music.

"His opponent from the City of Angels Christopher Daniels." Christy said. Chris was getting into the ring when an idea startled me. I grabbed A.J.'s coat and put it on. I was still holding his pants but I was now wearing A.J.'s coats. I pulled my ponytail out from under the coat so it lay across the back of the coat. I watched as the boys originally started trading submission attempts but it didn't work. They then started with the usual kick and dives. Daniels even set a chair across A.J.'s throat. Not only that but there was a sharp object used. I was shaking my head.

I stepped back when Daniels slid out from the ring and looked at me. He had first pointed at me but I never expected him to grab a hold of my hair and pull. I couldn't help the cry of pain that escaped; my response was automatic. I swung around with a punch but Daniels released and got back into the ring.

I looked at A.J. to see he was pissed. He and Daniels started fighting again. I was confused with how easy Daniels quit just when A.J. grabbed a screwdriver. I slid into the ring and wrapped an arm around his waist. I could see the blood at his hairline and I shook my head.

"The winner of the match A.J. Styles." Christy said. I gave him a kiss on the cheek as we got out of the ring. We were at the top of the ramp when Daniels showed back up and started attacking A.J. I looked away for a second with my fists clenched when Daniels nailed A.J. with the Styles Clash. I walked passed A.J.'s body to stand toe to toe with Daniels.

"You're next. I will not pull any punches." I hissed into his ear. He patted me on the cheek before he left. I glared after him and went to check on A.J.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Brianna's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This entire thing made me uneasy. I was actually a bit afraid. Luckily Mikaela and A.J. had left. I was curled into Bobby as we watched out Jarrett call out Hardy and then another brawl happened.

"Another brawl." I muttered.

"Happen a lot around here." Bobby said. I nodded my head. Security came out and broke it up but it continued some more until more security broke them up and escorted Jarrett out of the ring. Hardy remained and the crowd was going crazy.

"One more match." I whispered. Bobby ran his left hand up and down my left arm.

"It'll be okay Rinna. You've got my back." Bobby said. I nodded my head as Hogan and Sting started their match. Hogan had called out Flair. Both of them ended up bloody and battered. Sting managed to pick up the victory but it was short lived when Immortal started attacking both Sting and Serena. Serena was fighting as hard as she could but Scott caught a hold of her and Gunner repeatedly hit her. I held back a gasp as it showed Serena's face bloodied. Hulk actually helped Sting and Serena.

Sting was supporting Serena when he made amends with Hogan. I shook my hand and Bobby pulled me up and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. As we walked toward gorilla I hoped that every prayer I had said was going to be answered. We stopped outside of gorilla and I turned Bobby toward me and gave him a kiss. I would be gone soon and he'd be all alone. We walked out and I looked at Kurt. I didn't even move to stand next to Bobby in the ring but stayed on the ground. I watched with baited breath as the two started wrestling.

"Veuillez faire attention." I whispered as I watched the two of them trade near pin falls and submissions. A couple of times I was the one leading the crowd in cheering. After one particularly near pin fall on Bobby's part I lapsed back into French.

"Vous étiez si proche amour." I said. I was shocked when Brian missed Kurt using the ropes for leverage. Kurt picked up the win that way.

"Vous êtes aveugle Brian? Ll était clairement en utilisant les cordes." I hissed in French as I got into the ring. Kurt had no idea what I was saying but he could still say something to me.

"Shut up Brianna. No one speaks French." He muttered before he left. I stuck my tongue out at him and knelt down by Bobby. I rested a hand on his cheek and picked up his hand. I leveled a glare at Kurt. We looked at each other before we left the ring.

"Do I want to know what you said in French?" Bobby asked.

"Are you blind Brian? He clearly was using the ropes. That's what I said at the end." I answered. Bobby chuckled lightly as we walked into the locker room. I noticed Mikaela and Allen's bags were gone.

"My final Thursday until February." I said quietly as I sat down in a steel chair as Bobby went to go get changed.

"Everything will be just fine Brianna." Bobby said from the bathroom. I smiled at him not that he could see me from the bathroom. I looked up at Bobby as he walked out.

"Come on. You need to get some sleep. We need some sleep." Bobby said.

"You'll get another shot amour." I whispered as we left the locker room. Bobby nodded his head.

-Translations-

* Veuillez faire attention means Please pay attention

* Vous étiez si proche amour means You were so close love

* Vous êtes aveugle Brian. Ll était clairement en utilisant les cordes means Are you blind Brian? He clearly was using the ropes.


	43. Suprise Tango

Author's Note: Mikaela stays in the back with Brianna and Celeste. She never saw anyone coming back. A certain young woman comes back and raises hell. Thank you to coolchic79260 for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs in this. The rest belongs to TNA.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Thursday October 20th, 2011 Fortune's Locker Room (Mikaela's POV)~~~~~~~

We'd all gotten the memo and were wearing Fortune 2 t-shirts. I had coupled mine with a pair of skin tight light blue jeans and a nice pair of patent black stiletto heels. My blonde hair was curled and since dad didn't have a show for a while he was watching all the kids.

I was absently watching Sting and Hogan talk. You could see the stitches at the top of Serena's head from where Gunner had cut her open. Sting then called out Dixie and Phoenix. Phoenix was in a rare mood. It was because of what John Laurinatis had done to her. Sting told that this was her second shot. Kurt then came out. Bobby left with Brianna. Bobby was the only one not in a Fortune 2 shirt at the time. Brianna was moving to go stand by Dixie as Bobby continued to get pissed off. I watched as James came out with Celeste. He also wasn't wearing a Fortune 2 shit but I know they had them.

I chuckled quietly as Sting made the Kurt versus James match for the World Heavyweight Title. Kurt was vivid and Bobby and James were calm. The boys left with the girls.

"Allen I don't want Brianna to leave." I whispered.

"It's safer for her in Ontario." Allen said. I watched as Hulk was confronted by Eric Bischoff and Immortal. It was different to see. It showed Angelina Love and Winter standing in the ring. It then showed Athena and Devon Sawyer walking down the ramp without a valet. Both girls were wearing pink gear. Angelina and Winter attacked them before the bell. I smiled at Brianna, Celeste, Bobby, and James walked into the locker room. Angelina Love and Winter were just killing poor Athena.

"Frankie you know what Selena means by a surprise?" I asked.

"Not a clue. She didn't even tell me." Frankie replied. Angelina Love and Winter were still taking it to Athena. I felt bad. Athena ducked Angelina coming off of the top rope and started toward Devon. Athena managed to tag her sister in and Devon started cleaning house. Devon had the height in the tag team. Devon almost got the pin off a neckbreaker but Angelina broke it up. Athena tagged herself in and Devon took Angelina to the outside. Athena slid in and nailed Winter with the Red Sky and picked up the win. Athena and her sister hugged before showing the belts.

I shook my head when Jarrett and Karen called out Hardy. It ended in another brawl. Security couldn't stop them. Brian Hebner, Earl Hebner, Lynn Warrior, Auriele Savage, and Tracy Hebner were even in the ring to try to separate them. Then D-Low Brown, Al Snow, Pat Kenny came out and D-Low and Al Snow started arguing about who to get out first. That allowed Hardy to get free. D-Low was holding Hardy which allowed Jarrett to nail Hardy below the belt.

"Poor guy." I whispered.

"Glad he already has kids." Brianna said.

"I'm going to miss you." I said.

"I'm going to miss you guys too." Brianna said. We watched as Eric Young talked with Robbie E, Rob Terry, Iris Terry, and Tori Spiro. We watched as Gunner came out for his match against Abyss. Abyss just starting beating the crap out of Gunner. It ended with Gunner running away letting Abyss get the win.

"I've never seen Gunner run away before." Celeste said.

"I know. He must only feel brave beating up on twenty-one year old girls." I said.

"How many stitches did her cut take?" Brianna asked.

"Five." Allen said. It showed Velvet talking to the camera. I hadn't realized Phoenix wasn't sitting at the announce table.

"How did her mom take it?" Celeste asked.

"Gwyneth freaked out. Garrett Borden wasn't much better." Frankie replied.

"So did you guys get the okay to name the kids yet?" I asked.

"Yeah we got to do that on Tuesday because that made them eight months." Frankie replied.

"And?" Bobby asked.

"Gwyneth Blair Emma and Jason Steven Daniel Gerdelman." Frankie answered. I withheld my comment as we watched Gunner freak out about Abyss. Gunner wanted Abyss on their side but Bischoff said he had it covered. They said Gunner over reacted.

They showed Velvet's video package and then she came out with Colton. Colton was handling it well considering she had a belt while he didn't. I was actually starting to like the entrance the two of them had cooked up. She'd kiss him after letting the pigeons loose. Velvet then started talking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Selena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was standing in what was Phoenix's office. No one knew I was here. My blonde hair was curled and I was wearing a pair of jeans and a black halter top. I was also in stiletto boots. I had Janice thrown over my left shoulder.

"It's okay what I do right?" I asked.

"Hell yeah. Do it Lena. You've got our support." Phoenix said with a nod at Sting and Dixie. I watched as Karen interrupted Velvet's speech. Karen was pissed. Colton was about to start getting in the way. I could see it. I left her locker room and started toward gorilla.

"When I say so hit Whine Up." I told them. The music guy nodded his head. I watched as Karen had Traci escorted out of the ring. I was hoping I was doing the right thing. Wait I was. I turned my back when security walked by with Traci. She would tell Frankie the first chance she got. It was my job to tell him. I had been relieved on Tuesday when they allowed us to finally name the kids. They would stay in the hospital until November.

My grip tightened on Janice with every word Karen was saying. I saw Madison Rayne walk by. I was going out there in two seconds. I waited to see what Madison was going to do. Madison was taking her time getting into the ring. Gail hit Velvet from behind.

"Nail it." I said as I hurried out. I despite being in stiletto boots ran down the ramp. I slid into the ring and nailed both Madison and Gail with the board part of Janice. I picked up a mike and pointed Janice at Karen.

"I told you to be surprised." I said. I reached a hand out for Velvet but Colton was already there.

"The last time you guys saw me was the twenty-ninth of September and I was being carried out by my good friend Ace O'Connell. I went into premature labor. Karen I've been waiting for you to make a mistake. You want to know your mistake?" I asked.

"What is it?" She asked.

"You screwed with Fortune. I've spent most of the show in Phoenix's office with Phoenix, Sting, and Dixie Carter. Karen you are hereby stripped of your Knockout VP position." I said with a smile on my face. Karen shrieked in outrage.

"Don't worry princess. There are people who are going to take your spot. The wives of Fortune are taking your spot. For those of you who don't know who we are it is Mikaela Styles, Brianna Roode, Celeste Storm, and me, Selena Kazarian." I said.

"Well Brooke and Star Jarrett along with Karson Michaels still have their positions as well. Actually Karen there are two women who want to have a word with you." I said as I backed her into a corner. I had Janice resting nicely on chest when Honky Tonk Badonkadonk hit. I watched as Brooke and Star Jarrett walked out to the ring with Karson following after them. I handed Star my mike.

"Karen, you screwed with the wrong person at Bound for Glory when you hit Brooke with a steel chair. We warned you on twitter what we were going to do." Star said.

"But first we're going to let Selena get you with just a little move to make it easier for us." Star said. Star dropped the mike and climbed out of the ring until she was standing on the turnbuckle behind Karen. I nodded to Brooke as I dropped Janice and nailed Karen with Fate's Kiss. I stepped back as I watched Brooke and Star nail Karen with Skull and Bones. Instead of them playing Star and Brooke's music they played mine. I grabbed Janice and got out of the ring. I headed to the back. I was stopped by a camera.

"Selena why did you do that?" He asked.

"It was because of Karen that I went into premature labor. She needed a little payback. Besides both Brooke and Star wanted her." I answered.

"Where did you get Janice?" He asked.

"I borrowed it from Abyss." I replied. I let out a small squeak when suddenly I wasn't on the ground anymore but in someone's arms. I looked down to see it was Frankie.

"Hi." I said.

"Selena Kazarian you could have told me." He said.

"More fun this way." I said.

"You look like you're back in shape Selena. You don't look like you've taken a day off." The camera guy said.

"My mom actually kicked me out of the hospital room on Sunday so I saw what went down. I've been in the gym since Sunday." I said. He nodded his head and I walked back into Fortune's locker room hand in hand with Frankie. I dropped Janice when a pair of arms wrapped around my neck. I smiled at Mikaela. Brianna and Celeste also hugged me.

"Good to be back Lena?" Allen asked as he gave me a hug. Bobby and James followed after them.

"Hell yeah." I said as I sat down. We watched Eric talking with Hogan. I chuckled lightly after Bischoff slapped Hogan. Bischoff left the ring and just as it looked like Hogan would get a beat down Sting and Serena slid into the ring. Sting held two bats while Serena held hers. I watched as Eric was walking up the ramp not seeing his son behind him. Until he bumped into him.

Eric was just yelling at him and Garrett fired that Bischoff was the disgrace. I was shocked. I was even more surprised to see Auriele come up the ramp. You could see how pissed Garrett was until he knocked Eric out with a punch. He then gave Hogan, Sting, and Serena the thumbs up. I smiled and raised an eyebrow when Auriele gave Garrett a hug and then kissed him.

I smiled at James and Bobby left with Brianna and Celeste. Bobby had changed into a Fortune 2 shirt. I watched as Bobby and Brianna gave James a pep talk. Bobby was good at it.

I was snuggled safely in Frankie's side. I had missed this atmosphere.

"Were you serious about the Fortune ladies taking Karen's position?" Mikaela asked.

"Yeah. Sting, Phoenix, and Dixie signed off on it." I replied. We watched as JB introduced both James Storm and Kurt Angle. Celeste dropped to the floor. Kurt was taking it to James. He was just beating him down. I watched as James got up and Kurt continued punching him. I was worrying my bottom lip when Mikaela tossed me a Fortune 2 t-shirt. I looked at her.

"Put it on." Mikaela said. We watched as James nailed Kurt with a wicked Last Call Superkick and picked up the victory.

I could feel the butterflies as I pulled my shirt on over my halter top. Bobby and Brianna were the first two out. The four of us left and started toward gorilla. We walked out to the ring. I smiled at Celeste before I hugged her. I stood with Mikaela as we waited for James to come back to us. We backed up as the boys started attacking each other with beer. I hugged James.

"Good job. You deserve this." I said. I ducked and dodged with Mikaela and Brianna. I looked at Mikaela and nodded at Celeste. Mikaela nodded her head and we went to stand on either side of Celeste. We listened as James tried to give the belt to Bobby but Bobby gave it back and put it around his waist. Mikaela and I each put Celeste on our shoulders when Beer Money's music played.

Celeste let out a small gasp as we picked her up.

"It takes two to tango." I said as I looked up with a smile.

"It takes all of us to keep an eye on Bobby." Mikaela said as we set Celeste down. We walked back into the back. We walked into the locker room and I could see for the first time Brianna was crying.

"What's wrong Rinna?" I asked.

"These are tears of happiness." Brianna replied as she gave James a long hug. We then all hugged Brianna.

"You've got our cell phone numbers. Call us if you need us." Mikaela said to Brianna.

"I will." Brianna said. As James had said it was bittersweet. I came back but Brianna was leaving. I'd miss her. Hell we'd all miss her.

"Here's to Fortune's continued success." I said.

"Fortune." Mikaela whispered.

"Beer Money." Brianna and Celeste said as they looked at each other and then Bobby and James. I laughed as we got our stuff and got out of here. Next week hopefully will be less low key. Frankie and I were walking back to the car when he turned toward me.

"Mom still here?" He asked.

"Yeah she's going to stay here until November 18th because that marks nine months." I replied. I let out a stifled cry when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I half turned to see Jeff Hardy standing there. He let me go.

"Good to see you back Sel." Jeff said.

"It's good to be back." I said.

"I'll see you next week." Jeff said. I smiled at him as Frankie and I put the bags in the car. I heard someone say my name and I turned around to see Traci Brooks walking over.

"What's up?" I asked.

"You do realize you made everything worse with Karen?" Traci asked.

"Depends on how you look at it. Immortal isn't in power anymore. Besides Fortune, Sugar and Spice, and Karson is in charge. Don't worry about it." I replied.

"We'll see what happens on Thursday." Traci said as she walked away. I shook my head as we got into the car. I leaned my head back.

"Hope you don't mind I told the rest of them their names." Frankie said.

"Nope. You're supposed too. Their family." I said with a smile as I rested on hand on his thigh.


	44. Do We Need To Carry You

Author's Note: Family is the main thing right? Mikaela and the girls hope so. Mikaela comes out with the girls in the beginning and again during the match A.J. commentates on. Selena talks with Athena briefly, wants to strangle her brother, and questions the sanity of her husband. Thank you to coolchic79260 for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs in this. The rest belongs to TNA.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Thursday October 27th, 2011 Fortune's Locker Room (Selena's POV)~~~~~~~

I was dressed in a pair of jeans and a deep blue button up. My blonde hair was straight and held with a stylized butterfly clip. I was wearing two inch heels. Mikaela was wearing a pair of black slacks and a red blouse. Her blonde hair was curled as was the norm for her.

We were seated watching James talk in the ring.

When he called us out we all stood. Mikaela was somehow going to make it work walking about two feet per second with the girls. Celeste and I were going faster and we were holding Avery and Albey's hands.

"Kayla do we need to carry you?" Allen asked.

"No. Just keep going. We'll get there eventually." Mikaela replied. I had turned my head forward until a small little giggle came from behind us. I turned my head to see Bobby had scooped up Mercy. Mikaela took the hint and picked up Natalie and we walked to the ring. Once Bobby had given Mercy to Mikaela we all stood behind the boys. We listened to the James talk. Mikaela had us backing up when Joe came out. Mikaela did a quick count of her kids just in case we had to duck out of the ring.

Joe said he wanted the next title shot after James said Bobby would be getting it. Sting came out and said that Bobby and Joe would have a number one contender's match tonight and next week they would face James.

We had gotten back to the locker room. I couldn't help the raised eyebrow when Daniels said Allen had cheated. I shook my head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mikaela's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'd learned a long time ago to ignore what Daniels was saying.

"You sure you can handle them?" Allen asked.

"Yeah we've got them." Selena said. I nodded my head and we walked out and headed toward the announce table. I had originally planned to stand behind A.J. but they had me a headset and a chair. I didn't really plan on saying much but I'd throw my own two cents in every now and again.

I watched as A.J. left to go keep Chris from using the screwdriver on RVD. I thanked Taz and Mike and left to go stand by A.J.

We walked to the back. I knew he was upset but I wasn't going to ask why.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Selena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had left the others with Mikaela and Allen's kids. I was curious to see what was going on. I was the Knockout VP well one of them. I was watching as Karen and Gail Kim started talking. I rolled my eyes and found Athena Sawyer standing by a monitor. I stopped next to her.

"Hey." Athena said.

"Nice to see you." I said.

"You have fun creating drama?" Athena asked.

"Not really. I just like making waves contrary to popular belief." I said. Athena chuckled. Gail was pissing me off. She was talking crap.

"Karen thinks she's still in control." Athena said.

"Yeah. Well that skank has another thing coming at the end of the show." I said.

"How do you know?" Athena asked.

"Phoenix is going to start laying down the law." I replied. Athena nodded her head. I watched as Athena let out a hiss of breath when Karen called Jamie a prostitute.

"That bitch is going to pay for that." Athena muttered.

"See you in a second." Athena said as she headed toward the ring. I stayed where I was to watch the match. I wasn't surprised by how she was acting though. Karen was over stepping her bounds but I could really care less. I watched as Gail just started beating the crap out of Athena.

I had crossed my arms over my chest when I saw my sister out of the corner of my eye. Serena leaned on my shoulder. Serena was dressed in a deep blue blouse and a black skirt that stopped at her knees.

"You okay?" I asked as I watched as Athena mounted a kind of comeback. It was taken down immediately by Gail.

"Something feels off." Serena replied. I moved my arms so I could wrap one arm around her shoulders.

"November will be exciting." I whispered as I kissed Serena's temple.

"They come home don't they?" Serena asked.

"Yes." I replied with a smile. My kids would be coming home. Frankie and I were beyond excited. Mom hardly let me in the hospital room for fear I'd never leave again. I watched as Athena barely managed to pick up the victory with Fate's Twist.

"That's our girl." I said with a smile. I watched as Athena asked for a mike. I listened as she talked about how she, Devon, and Colton would be out there to keep an eye on Jamie at Turning Point. I sucked in a breath when I saw a familiar blonde get into the ring and yanked Athena down to the mat.

I shook my way at how he was talking to Athena. A small smirk graced my lips when he said Jackson Cage.

"Jay must have rubbed off on you two." I said. Serena shrugged. She either went out as Dakota Cage or just Dakota. Serena and I went to go find Jackson. I raised an eyebrow when we found him.

"Jackson come talk to us out in the fall." I said. Jackson whispered something in Gail's ear which had her laughing before he followed us out into the hall. Serena and I stood on the other side of the hall while Jackson stood across from us. I wasn't even sure where to start and was going to take a stab at it when my phone went playing "Dirty Little Thing" by Adelitas Way. That was both Blair's entrance music and her ringtone for me. I answered her call.

"Hey Bli." I said.

"I'm looking at him." I said.

"Yeah, well I've got to go. He's got that look." I said.

"Tell them I love them and give Jay a smack for me." I said with a smile.

"Love you too Bli." I said as I hung up. I had only said we had to go because I could see the camera.

"You stupid idiot. Why didn't you tell us you were debuting?" I asked.

"I don't have to run everything by you Selena. You've got your own life. So butt out of mine." Jackson said as he started to leave but Serena grabbed his arms.

"Jack, this isn't necessary. You're family." Serena said.

"Shut up Serena." Jackson said as he left. I gave the camera guy a meaningful glare before he left. I wrapped Serena into my arms.

"You okay?" I asked.

"He's never been that hostile towards us." Serena said. I nodded my head and rubbed my hand up and down her back.

"I've got to go back to Steve." Serena said as she pulled back.

"Keep yourself safe." I said as she left. I left and headed back to Fortune's locker room.

"You okay?" Mikaela asked.

"No. Jackson's done a complete three-sixty. I never expected him to act like that." I said as I sat down and rubbed my face with my hands. I listened to Hardy speaking closely followed by Bischoff and Ric talking about tough love. I listened to what must be Robbie E's entrance by the sound of it.

"Lena you've got to see this." Celeste said. I looked up to see Robbie walking down the ring with Rob Terry, Iris Terry, and Tori Spiro.

"Iris looks uncomfortable." I said.

"Just a little." Mikaela said.

"Better than before though." I said. Mikaela nodded her head and we watched the match. Eric had most of the control. Robbie had some kind of control but Eric managed to win the match. At the end Terry and Robbie attacked Eric. After Robbie, Terry, Iris, and Tori were up at entrance ramp Eric said that he was going to bring Ronnie from the Jersey Shore to next week's Impact. Not something I was looking forward to but I didn't really care.

I raised an eyebrow when Frankie grabbed my wrist and took me from the locker room. I was confused as to where we were going but I was able to put on the same face I had on when the camera had left Serena and I.

I wasn't really listening to whatever Frankie was saying to Chris until I heard about our place in California. I raised an eyebrow in question. I wouldn't voice any question until later. I was just glad to be able to be back. When we left I looked at him in question.

"What is wrong?" He asked.

"I like being let up in the plan." I replied.

"What are you talking about?" Frankie asked.

"You forgot to let me in on the plan with Chris." I said with a smile.

"Right. Sorry it was just a thing. I'm still trying to figure out what is going on." Frankie said.

"Don't worry. I'll stay up in the kids' room making sure it's ready." I said. Frankie nodded his head as we walked back into the locker room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mikaela's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I knew better then to question what was going on. I watched Ray talk crap which was his normal now a days. I was surprised when they showed a video package about Garrett Bischoff.

"I think he did the right thing." I said.

"He did. He could have let Immortal continue beating up on Sting and Serena." Celeste said.

"Why are we talking about my sister?" Selena asked as she walked into the locker room with Frankie behind her.

"Cause we're talking about Garrett Bischoff." Bobby answered. I watched at how easy he was helping Avery put together a puzzle. I turned my attention back to the ring when I saw Eric come down to the ring and call out Garrett. Garrett came down with Auriele. I was about to ask Brianna what was going on there but I remembered that she was in Toronto.

I turned my attention back to the fed as Bischoff just started talking down to his son. That wasn't exactly the nicest thing in the world but none of us were going to say anything. Bischoff gave Garrett the mike for all of a sentence before Eric took the mike back.

"I've never understood him." I mused as he got out of the ring. He looked like he was about to go past Auriele without touching her but he turned and gave her a slight shove. Auriele glared at him but made no move to go after him.

We then saw Flair talking with Garrett. Auriele hadn't left his side actually. Flair just continued to blast Garrett. At least Garrett just tried to keep his mouth shut. I was content in my spot when it showed the Hardy video package. I wasn't surprised at my uncle Jeff Jarrett when he came out and called out Hardy. Hardy came out and a brawl started. Security came and separated the two of them. I wasn't surprised to see Peyton O'Connell out there with Hardy.

"I was wondering how Peyton kept herself busy." Selena said.

"Yeah well she's your friend." I said with a smile. Earl was in the ring. When Ray snuck in and nailed Hardy from behind with the chain. Early rang for the bell and the match started. Ray had most of the control but Hardy managed to get in a couple of shots. Peyton was cheering as best as she could. Hardy managed to nail Ray with a Twist of Fate and then a Swanton leading to a pin. Peyton got into the ring and gave Jeff a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Christy was interviewing Hardy when Jarrett came out of the crowd and attacked Hardy. Peyton had barely skirted out of the way. Ray nailed Hardy with the steel chain. Jarrett and Ray started setting up a table. Jarrett was getting ready to put Hardy on the table when Anderson's music hit. Ken sprinted down the ramp and ended up clearing the ring. Anderson had Yasmine behind him. Hardy and Ken looked at each other. I saw Bobby get ready to leave.

"Good luck." I said.

"Thanks Kayla." Bobby said as he left.

It showed Bobby's interview and how he had so much going through his mind. He probably had so much more with Brianna being out. Brianna was going to be staying in Canada for a while.

"Next week should be interesting." Allen said.

"I hope Bobby wins. Regardless of anything." Celeste said. I nodded my head in agreement. We watched another Hardy video package this time advertising his new DVD. It was time for Joe's match against Bobby.

We watched as JB introduced the two of them. I was hoping for Bobby to pick up the victory. The match started and Joe had control for a little bit but Bobby got control back.

I watched as Bobby tried to lock on his Crossface but Joe got out of the ring. Joe slammed Bobby's back into the apron and nailed him on the chest with a chop. Bobby wasn't giving up and continued to fight. Joe went for a pin but Bobby kicked out. Bobby wasn't doing to hot against Joe but Bobby wasn't going to give up.

I felt bad that Selena and I hadn't thought to ask if Bobby had wanted us out there with him but I was sure Bobby would do okay. Bobby started to battle against Joe but Joe took him down again. I didn't like where this was going but Bobby wasn't one to give up. He kept battling back. Bobby managed to nail Joe with a spine buster. Both of them started to get up and started trading punches. Bobby was taking solid control. It was good to see. Bobby almost got the pin but it didn't work.

I gasped when Joe dropped Bobby almost on his neck but Bobby still kicked out. Joe went for the Muscle Buster but Bobby got down. He locked Joe into the Crossface but Joe turned it into a pinning predicament. Bobby ended up picking up the win.

I nodded to Celeste and James as they left. It showed them walking to the top of the ramp. Bobby turned around and saw the two of them. The silent communication between Bobby and James for next week was good to see.

We watched as Eric and Flair both said their pieces. Eric came out again. Eric continued to talk about his personal life. He called Garrett down to the ring again. This time Garrett got down to the ring while Auriele went to go stand by Phoenix.

Eric continued to talk and acted as if he was going to get Garrett's side of the story but continued to demand that Garrett apologize. Garrett wasn't going to do it. Eric was losing his temper and it was funny actually. Garrett continued to not apologize.

It was when Eric laid his hands on Garrett that it went downhill. Garrett started to put his hands on his dad but Flair came out. Flair continued to berate Garrett. The camera showed Auriele literally begging Phoenix to get involved but Phoenix kept shaking her head. Garrett got physical with Flair and then both Eric and Flair traded low blow shots. Flair got another low blow in. Garrett was being just attacked by Flair and another low blow.

"Good to know he doesn't want kids anytime soon." I said.

"You have no idea." Selena said. It was then you saw Phoenix get up from her chair and pick up a steel chair and hit the ring. Flair and Eric cleared out. Phoenix picked up the mike.

"Enough you a holes. I'm in charge over here." Phoenix said.

"Okay Eric, Flair guess what? I've got a surprise for next week. Sledgehammer and cake. For those of you who have no idea what I'm saying try Line In The Sand." Phoenix said. The crowd started a steady chant I couldn't understand.

"I'm tired of you running roughshod. But I've got something else. KAREN JARRETT, GAIL KIM, MADISON RAYNE, and JACKSON CAGE I'm talking to the lot of you. You think you're so smart. Karen you're not in charge anymore. I'm not going to change the match at Turning Point though." Phoenix said.

"Now I've got someone who has just signed a contract for not just here but for the other company. Ladies and Gentlemen the Wildcat is coming back and I ain't talking about Chris Harris." Phoenix said.

"Now cut my mike and play my music." Phoenix said as she pushed her headset down so it was around her neck and went to talk with Garrett and Auriele. I was intrigued by what my sister was saying. I had an idea about which Wildcat she was talking about.

"See you guys in Georgia?" I asked.

"Yup." Selena said. I smiled when Bobby, James, and Celeste walked back in.

"Good job Bobby. Now you get back to the hotel and give Rinna a call. She'll be so excited." I said.

"I had planned too." Bobby said. I waved at them as I took Mercy and Natalie in my arms as Allen took Avery and Albey.

"Allen, I'll meet you at the car. I want to ask Phoenix some questions." I said.

"Be quick." Allen said. I smiled and went to go find my sister. I walked toward her office door and had Mercy knock on the door for me.

I was surprised when Garrett opened the door.

"Hey." I said as I walked in.

"What is up Kayla?" Phoenix asked.

"You training Garrett?" I asked.

"That was my plan." Phoenix said.

"Also Line in the Sand? You talking about your Evolution days?" I asked.

"Yeah." Phoenix said as she looked up with a smile on her face.

"What made you think about that?" I asked.

"I've been watching old footage." Phoenix said.

"That makes since. You're not really going to bring a cake are you?" I asked.

"I don't know. I might." Phoenix said with a shrug.

"Now this Wildcat who's coming back next week did I last see him September 15th?" I asked.

"Yeah." Phoenix said.

"I thought so." I said.

"Hey he wanted to come back. I told him to not too but he continued to say he wanted to do it." Phoenix said.

"It sounds like him. Good luck I've got to get to the car." I said with a wave.

"Be careful." Phoenix called.

"You too." I said as I left the locker room with the girls. Next week was going to be interesting. I was now looking forward to it. Eric and Flair failed to understand who they were messing with.


	45. Suprise Family Moments

Author's Note: Selena and Mikaela keep eyes on their family. Mikaela has fun because family is coming back with a vengeance. Both girls are floored by what Bobby will do. Also feel free to go to my homepage and type in Gregory Eldio in the search box to read about Greg. Thank you to coolchic79260 for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs in this. The rest belongs to TNA.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Thursday November 3rd, 2011 Fortune's Locker Room (Mikaela's POV)~~~~~~~

Allen didn't exactly have a match. Well Frankie didn't either but we were all content to hang out in the back. Allen and I had told the kids we had a surprise for them. It had been good to take them all trick or treating on Monday.

"You excited Lena?" I asked.

"Ecstatic. Well mostly. Jackson is still being a jerk." Selena answered. I understand why Selena was excited. Later this month Gwyneth and Jason were coming home. The locker room would get fuller. James and Celeste were in the ring talking.

"You think Celeste has a plan?" I asked.

"Yeah she's got a plan. She's probably been working on it since she found out Bobby was going to challenge James for the title." Selena answered. James asked Bobby out to the ring and you could see how tense Celeste got. She listened for a little while more before she took the mike from James.

"Enough. You two really are brothers." Celeste said.

"You've brothers because you Bobby married my sister. Now since Bri can't be here because she's in Canada I'm going to do what she would want me to do." Celeste said.

"What is that?" Bobby asked.

"I'm going to accompany the two of you. I'm going to walk out with my own music but I'm going to cheer for the two of you." Celeste said.

"Figured she'd have a plan." Frankie said. I nodded my head. We watched as Celeste stepped back and looked at the two of them. Bobby and James would have their own separate locker room for today so they could get ready in peace. I watched as Karen walked out with Traci, Jackson, Gail, and Rayne. I was shaking my head.

"Athena and Devon have a guy in their corner?" I asked.

"I don't know." Selena answered. We watched as Athena and Devon walked out with Jesse Andreakos. I wasn't surprised. They'd come prepared with a guy of their own. I watched at how Devon started the match with Madison. Athena and Devon looked like they had control early.

"They've grown so much since they arrived." I said.

"Yeah. You can see all of the skills rubbing off on them." Selena said. I watched as they double-teamed Madison. Madison tagged out to Gail and it was just Gail and Athena in the ring. Athena was proving that last week hadn't been a fluke. Athena wasn't pulling punches anymore. I was impressed with her. Andreakos was doing a good job cheering the girls on. I laughed when Karen made Rayne tag in. Athena had tagged into Devon.

"Karen still think she's top dog huh?" Allen asked. I nodded my head and watched as Gail and Rayne started taking apart Devon. It was unsettling to see actually. Devon managed to kick out of a pin. She also didn't submit when Gail brought her into a submission. Devon fought for everything she was worth. Gail was too cocky for her own good. I watched as they continued picked apart Devon until she managed to tag into Athena. Athena just started working Rayne until Gail got involved. Devon got back into the ring and nailed Gail with a Carbon Footprint before shoving Gail out of the ring.

Jackson didn't like that but before he could do much Jesse nailed him with a wicked Argentine DDT which he called You Can't Touch Her. I raised an eyebrow as Devon and Athena looked at Madison. Athena locked Madison in her Lebell Lock and Devon her in a backwards Figure Four Leglock.

"There are the Sawyer siblings with Fatale Whispers." Phoenix said. Jesse was holding Karen to keep her from jumping on the apron while Rayne tapped out.

"The winners of the match and still Knockout Tag Team Champions Athena and Devon Sawyer Femme Fatale." Christy said. Jesse released Karen and got into the ring. He raised the girls' arms as they walked out with their belts. Jackson was getting into the ring when Athena dropped her belt and got back into the ring. She nailed Jackson on the button with Tiger's Fangs before she grabbed a mike.

"That's payback for last week. See you soon." Athena said into the mike before she dropped it on Jackson's chest and got the heck out of dodge.

"How you feel about that?" I asked.

"Jackson deserves it. No doubt about it." Selena replied. I watched as it showed Garrett and Auriele. Garrett was talking to the camera while Auriele stood there. It was funny to see Auriele in her ref gear.

"We pegged it when we first met Auriele, Lynn, and Tracy." I said.

"Yes we did." Selena said. That had Frankie and Allen laughing to themselves. I rolled my eyes at them as I smiled at Natalie. She had walked over with her stuffed Nala.

"Hey baby girl." I said with a smile as I picked her up. I kissed her on the nose. I still couldn't believe that the two of them would be one in a month. It didn't seem entirely real. We turned our attention to the ring as it showed Garrett in the ring asking for his dad. I raised an eyebrow at the cake that was sitting in the ring.

"Why is there cake?" Frankie asked.

"Hell if I know. Everyone better watch their noses." I answered with a smile. Randy had popped out of a cake once and broken Dave Batista's nose. It was then I noticed my sister was standing. I then saw the sledgehammer rested on her shoulders. She was walking down the ramp. Garrett was talking to his dad. Auriele was safely on the ground. Phoenix got to the ring and walked around until she got in at the back. It wasn't often you saw my sister in a dress but she was. She got into the ring the moment Garrett started punching his dad. Garrett split the ring when Gunner and Flair got in. Phoenix nailed Gunner in the stomach with the sledgehammer when the cake burst open and out came Greg Eldio.

"For being in his seventies he looks good." Selena said. I nodded my head as Greg started raining punches on Flair. I watched as my sister put her hand on Greg's arm. She picked up the mike that Garrett had dropped.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I said the Wildcat was coming back. That Wildcat is my grandpa Greg Eldio, now before you all hem and haw he's too old. I've been in the gym with him and this seventy-three year old is in the best shape of his career. Garrett we've got your back sweetie. Now Eric you want the sledgehammer?" Phoenix asked as Eric was starting to get up. Eric glared at her. Phoenix chuckled and hugged Greg.

"Phoenix is in a little black dress." Allen said.

"Yes and black stilettos anything else you'd like to point out?" I asked.

"Grandpa Greg!" Avery said.

"You want to go see him?" I asked as I stood shifting Natalie to my right hip.

"Yes." Avery said as he stopped coloring and grabbed Mercy's hand.

"I'll be back. I'm going to go take them to see grandpa." I said as I grabbed Albey's hand and we left the locker room. We walked toward Phoenix's office. I knocked before I poked my head in. Phoenix and Greg weren't back yet but I'd wager they would be soon. I had barely walked into her locker room when she and Greg walked back in.

"Grandpa!" Avery called as he let go of Mercy's hand and ran toward Greg. I had to drop to a crouch to keep Mercy from falling on her butt.

"Hey buddy. How are you doing?" Greg asked as he picked Avery up and actually tossed him in the air a little.

"I'm doing great." Avery said. I smiled at Greg as he set Avery down and walked toward me. He ruffled Albey's hair before taking both Natalie and Mercy. I shook my head and then he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"How have you been Mickey?" Greg asked. I smiled at the nickname he'd given me a long time ago.

"I'm doing okay. I can hardly believe Natalie and Mercy are going to be a year old in December." I answered as I leaned against Phoenix's desk.

"They're that old already?" Greg asked as he set them both gently down.

"Mommy." Avery said as he tugged on my skirt.

"Yes baby?" I asked as I looked down at him.

"Does this mean we get to see Grandpa Greg all the time?" He asked.

"I don't know you'd have to ask him." I answered. Avery looked over at his great-grandpa in all reality but Allen and I weren't picky on the terms right now.

"Yes Avery, I'm going to be working here." Greg said. Avery smiled. I smoothed out my black t-shirt and turned my attention to the TV when I heard Joe talking to Sting. I looked at Serena standing next to him.

"Where have you been hanging out?" Greg asked.

"Fortune's locker room." I answered without a second thought. I watched as Eric and Ric were talking to Sting. Eric was offering to allow Phoenix and Sting to renegotiate his contract if Garrett was put in a match next week.

"I've got to go Sting just said my name. Grandpa you can stay in here if you want." Phoenix said as she left. I watched as Daniels showed up and was talking crap as was usual.

"Mickey, you mind if I come with you?" Greg asked.

"I don't think so." I said as I picked up Natalie and went for Mercy but Greg grabbed her.

"Grandpa Greg can I go on your shoulders?" Avery asked.

"Sure." Greg said. We watched as RVD and Gunner got into a brawl. Greg put Mercy down and picked Avery up until he was on his shoulders. He then grabbed Mercy again. I was worried about this but grabbed Albey's hand. I was impressed with how Rob kept taking it to Daniels. Daniels then ran away for his life. I shook my head and led the way out of the locker room. I nodded to whoever said my name and walked back into Fortune's locker room. I put Natalie down and moved away from the door so Greg could come in. He put both Mercy and Avery down.

"Frankie, Selena this is Greg Eldio." I said. I withheld the shudder when I saw Austin on the screen.

"Nice to meet you. If you don't mind me saying you're in impressive shape." Frankie said.

"I don't mind. I've heard it before on Monday." Greg said as he sat down. I watched as Jesse Sorenson and Austin started their match. I was still standing until Allen pulled me into his lap.

"Have a seat." He said.

"How have you been Allen?" Greg asked.

"I've been okay. Working against my best friend isn't the easiest thing. What made you come out of retirement?" Allen asked.

"Just watching Phoenix struggle. She needs the back up now more than ever." Greg said. We watched at how the match was going. I cringed when Aries about squished Sorenson into the guardrail. I had a feeling that Frankie knew something about Greg. He'd worked for the WWE before.

"Are you working both shows?" Selena asked.

"Yes. This way I can spend an equal amount of time with most of my family." Greg said with a smile at Allen and me. We watched as Austin continued to take it to Sorenson until he started mounting a comeback.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Selena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Just because I worked for Impact doesn't mean I didn't know who Greg Eldio was. I was impressed with the fact he was back. I turned my attention to the match.

"Makes you wonder if eventually Ellie is going to give in to her feelings for Sorenson." I said. I listened to Mikaela as she let out a small cry of joy when Sorenson picked up the victory.

"Yeah well, I've heard Ellie isn't very trusting of guys." Frankie said.

"Yeah I'd be the same way if the father of my child didn't want anything to do with us too." Mikaela said. We watched as Austin and Kash had their little conversation. It then showed Robbie E, Rob Terry, Iris Terry, and Tori Spiro headed to the ring.

"Hey Mikaela I meant to call you a few weeks ago when you were made Knockout VP but I got busy." Greg said.

"Why?" Mikaela asked.

"I wanted to congratulate you." Greg said. We watched James and Bobby talk about their match.

"Thanks." Mikaela said.

"How'd you get busy?" Allen asked.

"I do have a social life thank you." Greg said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"I'm seeing someone." Greg replied. I watched as Robbie, Rob, Iris, and Tori got into the ring.

"Please tell me she's better then Vanessa." Mikaela said. I'd heard stories about Vanessa Mitchell.

"Yeah she's better then Vanessa. She's not a grade a witch." Greg said. We watched as Ronnie and Eric came out.

"Phoenix must be having a field day." Frankie said.

"She really dislikes Jersey Shore." I muttered. We watched as they had conversations and then Ronnie jumped Robbie and Rob took care of the two. Robbie then started whipping Ronnie with the belt. Eric then talked about a match next week. Robbie E and Rob Terry against Ronnie and Eric Young. I shook my head.

"You think Phoenix is going to need this help?" I asked.

"Yeah. Especially after she's started putting in hostile takeover on RAW." Greg said. I nodded my head as we watched Ray, Karen, and Jarrett come out to the ring.

"How do you feel about Jarrett's new wife?" Frankie asked.

"I'm not going to begrudge him a chance at happiness. Jill was his first wife. I know how much he loved her." Greg said. We watched as Ken introduced himself and Yasmine.

"You think we'll here wedding bells between Kenny and Yaz anytime soon?" Mikaela asked.

"Maybe. You never know with those two." I answered. We watched as Hardy came out with Peyton again. We had settled back to watch the match when my sister walked in. I looked at her and saw the tears. I was out of my seat to hold her without a second thought.

"Serena what is wrong?" I asked.

"I went to go talk with Jackson about something and Gail, Karen, and Madison opened season on me." Serena whispered.

"What did they say?" I asked. Serena pulled back and wiped tears away from her face.

"Sel, I don't look like I'm selling myself do I?" Serena asked. I looked at my sister. She was in a black blouse, a black skirt that stopped at her knees, black stiletto heels, and her blonde hair was curled.

"No. Ser did they say that about you?" I asked.

"Yes." Serena said.

"What did Jackson say?" I asked.

"He got in on it and laughed about it." Serena answered. I heard a low growl and before I could say anything Frankie was out of the locker room.

"Where is he going?" Greg asked.

"To probably beat the crap out of my brother." I answered as I lead Serena to a seat and sat her down. Albey came over and crawled into her lap. We watched in silence. Hardy and Ken were doing okay. I had a feeling that if Karen stuck her nose in it either Yasmine or Peyton would put her in her place. I didn't like to watch Hardy being picked apart. It made a small part of me hurt.

"Selena, didn't you grow up in Cameron?" Greg asked. I looked over at him and nodded my head.

"Yes. A few doors down from the Hardys." I answered. I was wondering where he had heard it from but then I realized that he did see Blair.

"You look like Blair Reso." Greg said. I laughed.

"I should. I'm her twin sister." I said as we watched as Ken and Hardy got on the same page. They started double teaming both Jarrett and Ray. Karen was freaking out. It was beautiful to see. Just when it looked like Ken and Hardy were going to do a move in unison Scott came out and caused the DQ victory. Peyton and Yasmine stood together and held their breath as they started taking the Ken and Hardy apart.

I wasn't surprised when Serena buried her face in my shoulder. I was in a dress that stopped at my knees, had sleeves, and a rounded neckline that had stopped with enough view of my cleavage. I saw Peyton and Yasmine get into the ring. Peyton was dragging Jeff out while Yasmine had draped herself over Ken to push Karen back by her face.

I listened as it showed Sting, Phoenix, Garrett, and Auriele talking. Sting didn't want to give Garrett the match but Garrett and Phoenix were agreeing to it.

"I get the feeling Phoenix is going to be ringside." I said.

"Well if she is for that match, I should probably put in an appearance." Greg said. I looked up when Frankie walked back in. I looked down at his hands to see if I could see any blood.

"I didn't beat your brother up." Frankie said as he crouched down next to Serena. He tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"Rena, do us a favour and stay away from Jackson. As long as Gail is hanging out with Karen Jackson won't be your brother." Frankie said.

"Okay. What did you say to him?" Serena asked.

"I told him if he hurts my sister again I'll hurt him. I'll make the beating RVD gave Daniels look like child's play." Frankie answered.

"Wow that really sounds like you Frankie." Mikaela said. We watched as Garrett said he wanted the match and Sting agreed with it.

"I should get back to go see Steve." Serena said.

"Be careful." Frankie said. Serena smiled at him and after setting Albey on the ground left the locker room. We watched as Matt Morgan walked out with Devon Sawyer.

"I'm impressed you didn't beat the crap out of Jackson." I said.

"It took all of my willpower not too." Frankie said. We watched as Matt called out Crimson. Crimson walked out with Athena walking next to him.

"Grandpa would be ashamed of Jackson. He's made Serena cry twice now since his debut." I said.

"Who's your grandpa?" Greg asked.

"Daniel Matthews." I answered.

"Ah Danny. I've got to call him and let him know I'm working with his grandkids." Greg said. I smiled at him as we watched Matt talk about facing Crimson in a match. You could watch the girls shaking their heads and not agreeing with this at all.

"Poor Sawyer girls." Allen said.

"Yeah." I said. We watched as Crimson accepted. Athena and Devon had moved away from Crimson and Matt's sides. They stood toe to toe. Well as much as they could with Athena only being 5'6". Athena and Devon smiled at each other before they shook hands and glared at the boys.

"I get the feeling that each of them will be against each other at Turning Point when it comes to Tommy and Matt's match but come Jamie's they're going to be on the same page." Mikaela said.

"I don't doubt that." I said.

"I'd wager that both of those girls are going to be pissed." Allen said.

"Why?" Frankie asked.

"They didn't know that this match was going to happen. Wouldn't you be pissed?" Allen asked.

"Yeah if it was Mikaela versus Selena." Frankie said.

"Yeah well you aren't going to see Mikaela and me fighting in a match any time soon." I said. We watched the video package. It was so different without Brianna in the locker room. Mikaela stood from Allen's lap and picked up Bobby's phone.

"Grandpa you mind watching the kids?" Mikaela asked.

"Why?" Greg asked.

"So we can stand closer to the ring. Fortune is going to be together out there hopefully." Mikaela replied.

"No. I'll do it." Greg said.

"Thank you." Mikaela said. We watched as Bobby walked out, followed by James. Both of them were alone. I smiled when I heard "Don't Hold Your Breath" by Nicole Scherzinger play. I was impressed with Celeste's video packaged before she walked out. JB introduced the two making sure to say that they were both accompanied by Celeste Storm.

"Be good for your grandpa. We'll be right back." Mikaela said as she led the way out of the locker room. We were standing at the monitor. Frankie was standing behind me with his arms around my waist with Allen mirroring him with Mikaela.

We watched the match in silence. The boys knew each other so well. Celeste was in equal silence because she wasn't sure how to pull it off. You could tell that by the way she was standing. I had settled both of my hands over Frankie's. I was hoping that either of our boys would still be friends after this.

They were reversing each other so it was hard to tell. Brian was keeping himself in perfect position to catch every call luckily.

"This makes me miss Brianna even more." Mikaela said as we watched as Celeste started leading the crowd in a chant. I nodded my head in agreement. I watched as both of them switched momentum back and forth. It was something they had become so good at. I was just hoping that everything would turn out okay.

I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that it wouldn't. I was worried about this match. James made it in at a count of eight breaking the count. James brought Bobby back into the ring. Bobby locked James into the Crossface and James started reaching toward the ropes. Bobby hooked both arms to keep him from doing that. James used his foot instead. Bobby released and you could see the frustration starting to creep in on Bobby.

"That isn't good." I whispered. We watched as Bobby started to take control of the match but James got control back temporarily. I looked at the corner of my eye to see Mikaela worrying her bottom lip and squeezing Allen's hand. Brian had worked his way into a corner just about. James was going for the Last Call but Bobby countered it and they countered each other. James almost nailed Brian but Brian got out of the way and was so overzealous about getting out of the ring he banged his knee. Bobby was on the floor with him. I saw Bobby eye the beer bottle.

"No, Bobby no." I whispered. Bobby started edging his way to the bottle until he grabbed it. He clocked James over the head with it while Brian had his back turned. Bobby covered James and Brian gave him the three count.

"No." Mikaela whispered. You could see the disbelief on Celeste's face as she got into the ring. She knelt by James. She was looking at Bobby. I shook my head when he put his foot on James.

"You son of a." I muttered. Mikaela let out a squeak of surprise when Bobby's phone rang playing "Just in Love" by Joe Jonas. Mikaela looked down at the phone.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Brianna." Mikaela answered.

"Answer it." Frankie said. Mikaela nodded before answering Bobby's phone.

"Hey Brianna. Hold on. I'm going to go met him at gorilla and shove the phone at him." Mikaela said as she detangled herself from Allen.

"We can't believe it either." Mikaela said.

"It just doesn't seem like Bobby." Mikaela continued as she left.

"You want help getting everyone to the car?" I asked.

"Yeah." Allen said with a shake of his head. We followed Allen back into the locker room. I offered Greg a smile.

"I take it that wasn't part of the plan." Greg said.

"Not at all." Allen said as he started getting stuff together.

"Allen, I'll see you before next week." Greg said.

"Okay." Allen said as he finished buckling Mercy in. Frankie and I helped Allen to his car with everyone. We were about to say goodbye when Mikaela stalked over.

"You okay?" I asked.

"No." Mikaela answered.

"We'll get our answers next week." I said. Mikaela nodded her head as she got in the car with a final wave.

"I still can't believe it." I whispered as I stood next to Frankie.

"None of us can. We're all supposed to be family." Frankie said. I sighed and laid my head on his chest.

"Hopefully next week Jackson doesn't try to do anything stupid." I muttered.

"You and I both." Frankie said. Frankie and I had grabbed our bags before we left the locker room. We walked toward the car.


	46. Final Wish

Author's Note: Selena and Mikaela just try to keep the peace. That doesn't go so well. Mikaela valets for Allen and then questions his word choice. The Ladies of Fortune also get a match? That wasn't their plan. Thank you to coolchic79260 for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs in this. The rest belongs to TNA.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Thursday November 10th, 2011 Fortune's Locker Room (Selena's POV)~~~~~~~

I had heard from Mikaela that Brianna had called Allen and her about still being in Fortune. She had also called Frankie and me to ask the same question. I'd wager that she called James and Celeste too. I think we all said the same thing. I think we all told her yes. There was a knock on the door and then Greg walked in.

He had barely sat down before Karson walked in looking harried.

"I would have knocked but I came to tell you that Karen is cashing in her last wish. She should have done it when you guys first took her out of power but obviously she didn't." Karson said.

"What is it?" Allen asked.

"Celeste, Mikaela, and Selena have to wrestle against Hernandez, Anarquia, and Austin Aries." Karson said. I sighed.

"No chance of us getting out of it is there?" Celeste asked.

"Nope. You've got a match." Karson said. Celeste looked at James as he left before following after him.

"I hate people these days." I muttered.

"I'm sorry to do it." Karson said.

"Not your fault Kar." Mikaela said. I turned my head to the screen when it showed Celeste and James down at the ring. Karson had ducked out at the time. I shook my head.

"Hey you hear about Bri?" Mikaela asked.

"What about her? Other than making sure she's still in Fortune." Frankie asked.

"Stay with us Frankie. We're talking about why she left." Mikaela said.

"What about her pregnancy?" Frankie asked.

"She told Allen and me that she's having a little girl." Mikaela said.

"Man Jase is going to end up such a ladies' man." Frankie muttered.

"Really? It's not like he's going to be the only son in the room." I said.

"He's going to be the only one around the girls' ages." Frankie said.

"I don't feel like that needs a comment." Allen said. I was a little concerned when James and Celeste didn't come back into the locker room. I watched in silence as Crimson had his match against the Pope. I smiled at Athena's displays of affection.

"They're so adorable." I said. During that I had leaned into Frankie's side. I was starting to really get the butterflies because the days were finally counting down until Frankie and I would take the twins home. That was a scary thought.

"You hear about Jamie and Colton?" Mikaela asked suddenly as she looked up from her spot on the floor where she had been coloring pictures with Avery and Albey. She was also playing with Natalie and Mercy at some points.

"What about them?" Greg asked.

"They're getting married on December seventh." Mikaela answered. Greg had a chance to nod before Phoenix poked her head in.

"Hey guys. Grandpa are you coming to Garett's match or not?" Phoenix asked. Greg nodded his head before he stood and walked past and left the locker room with Phoenix.

"You think Greg will be back?" Frankie asked.

"Who knows." Allen answered. We watched the match. You could feel that Gunner really wasn't taking Garett seriously until Garett took it to him.

"How often do you think Phoenix fit in time to train Garett?" I asked.

"Whenever she had the time." Mikaela answered. I figured that would be what Phoenix would do. I wasn't surprised when Flair got into the ring and got Gunner disqualified. I could see the smile form on Phoenix's face.

"Phoenix now has control of Eric's contract with Steve." I said.

I shook my head when Robbie E, Rob Terry, Iris Terry, and Tori Spiro started in on Ronnie's locker room and had a conversation and everyone started fighting.

"This is different for Iris." I said.

"A good different though." Mikaela said.

"Yes. She's not being abused by Immortal luckily." Frankie said. My heart dropped into my stomach and my throat tightened up when it showed James beaten in bloody a locker room. I watched as Celeste slid into the locker room along with a guy calling for a medic.

"That isn't good." I whispered.

"Is it bad to suspect Bobby?" Mikaela asked as she looked up from her coloring page.

"No. But I prefer you don't. At least not in front of the kids." Allen answered. We watched Jesse's match against Zemma Ion. It was so easy to see Ellie now being Jesse's valet. I was still impressed when Jesse picked up a victory. You could see how uncomfortable Ellie was when Kash showed up and started talking to Jesse. I shook my head when Austin came out and they both started attacking Jesse.

I sucked in a breath when Austin actually kissed Ellie.

"I'd bet anything that Athena is pissed about that." Mikaela said. I gave Mikaela a droll stare before we saw Karen on the TV. I withheld the cringe that wanted to appear. I was glad I had my bag because I had a match to wrestle for.

I watched Velvet and Mickie's match against Madison and Gail Kim. I know I should feel some kind of pity for my brother when he got floored by Colton Sawyer but I felt nothing. He'd just alienated himself to much from me. The four Matthews children had always been so close. I withheld a hitching breath as we watched Velvet and Mickie pick up the victory. I saw the Sawyer siblings get in the ring. I saw my brother point straight at Athena before flipping her off.

"That is so unlike him." I muttered. We watched as it showed Sting, Serena, and Celeste talking to James. Celeste was holding his hand trying to get him to not do it.

I watched Robbie E and Rob Terry's match against Eric Young and Ronnie. I shook my head after Eric had finished fighting with the ref. I couldn't help the laugh that escaped when Ronnie picked up the victory. Robbie E freaked out. I had noticed Mikaela leaving the locker room. I went to my bag and got my wrestling gear out. My blonde hair was curled. I slipped out of my black slacks into black boy shorts. My cobalt blue blouse was exchanged with a Bitter Sweet Don't Mess Ninja Tee. I loved my sister. It had been a present from Serena. I grabbed the bottom of my shirt until it came to the feet of the ninjas. I then tied it. I walked out of the bathroom to be passed by Celeste. I could still tell she was freaking out.

"You and Rena shop at the same place?" Mikaela asked. I shook my head as I sat down to tie my wrestling boots.

"Serena bought it as a present for me." I replied. Celeste walked out in a pair of daisy duke shorts and black tank top. She sat down to tie her boots and Mikaela disappeared into the bathroom.

"You okay Cel?" I asked as I looked up at her.

"I will be. James isn't budging. I wish he just wouldn't go out." Celeste answered as she finished tying a knot.

"It'll be okay Auntie Celeste." Avery said as he walked over to her and gave her the picture he'd been working on. Celeste smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Thank you Avery." Celeste said. Avery smiled at her before going back to the floor. I was wondering if Mikaela had gotten lost until a small cry for Allen had us looking at the bathroom.

"She's wearing another dress." Allen muttered as he got up and went to the bathroom. Allen came out with Mikaela following behind him. Mikaela was wearing a belt Burlesque leopard corset and pettiskirt. I shook my head as she sat down to tie her own wrestling boots.

"We are such a collection of looks." I said.

"Of course." Mikaela said. Her blonde hair was straight.

I watched as Jarrett, Scott, and Ray just talked to the camera.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mikaela's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I stood and after sending Celeste a worrying look. I grabbed Celeste's hand after we had left the locker room.

"We've got this." I whispered.

"I know." Celeste said. We stopped at gorilla.

"Fortune's music ladies?" The music guy asked.

"Yes." Celeste answered. We walked out and I listened to Christy introduce us.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first representing Fortune the team of Mikaela Styles, the Black Widow, and Celeste Storm." Christy said. I stood in the middle with Selena on my right and Celeste on my left. We walked down the ramp. We stood in the ring as Mexican America came out.

"Their opponents from Mexico City, Mexico being accompanied by Sarita and Rosita Hernandez and Anarquia Mexican America." Christy said. We stood in the ring regardless of Mexican America now in the ring. Their music stopped and was replaced by Austin's music.

"And their partner from Milwaukee, Wisconsin he is the current X Division Champion Austin Aries." Christy said. I watched as Anarquia and Aries left Hernandez in the ring alone. I turned to Selena and Celeste.

"I've got this." I said. Selena and Celeste nodded their heads before they left me on the ring alone. I turned to Hernandez as Brian rang the bell. This was going to suck. I was doing okay but it didn't mean that Hernandez and Anarquia didn't double team me when it came to it. I managed to get Anarquia into our corner and tagged out to Selena.

I stood on the apron shaking my head. I had a feeling I would be sore in the morning. I looked at Selena as she dragged Austin Aries back into our corner and tagged out to Celeste. Selena was standing next to me.

"You think she'll be okay?" Selena asked.

"Yes. Well mostly." I answered as we watched her take it to Austin. I was impressed. We watched as she went for the pin but both Anarquia and Hernandez broke it up. I looked at Selena and we exchanged looks before we got into the ring. I went toward Hernandez and nailed him with the Spiral Tap. I landed off though. I had landed wrong on my right ankle. That had been the ankle I had hurt back in 2009. I stood and stood next to Selena daring Rosita and Sarita to get into the ring. I heard Brian hit the mat three times and the bell went.

"The winners of the match Celeste Storm, Mikaela Styles, and the Black Widow." Christy said. Brian raised Celeste's left arm and my right arm while I raised Selena's right arm. Brian stepped back and we raised each other's arms. We got out of the ring. I was trying not to flinch or limp every time my right foot hit the ramp. I had a feeling Selena had noticed that.

She commented the moment we were passed the curtain.

"Kayla you do something to your ankle?" Selena asked.

"Just landed awkwardly." I answered as Selena and I headed back to Fortune's locker room. Celeste had gone to go check on James. Selena and I walked back into the locker room to see Greg was back. I sat down in a chair and started pulling my wrestling boots off.

I was just putting my wedge heels back on when my pair of spare flats was put in my face. I looked up to see Allen holding them.

"Those are my flats yes." I said.

"You don't think I didn't notice how you landed on your right ankle?" Allen asked.

"I was hoping you wouldn't have paid attention." I said as finished up putting on my shoes. I was pointedly ignoring the fact he wanted me to put flats on. We watched as Mexican America and Ink Inc. got in a brawl at catering. Allen stood. I noticed he was already dressed in his ring gear. I honestly didn't want to bring any of the kids.

"Kayla, you can leave them here with us. It is easier." Frankie said. I nodded my head. Allen stood and grabbed my hand. We walked toward gorilla. I was nervous about this. We walked out and I listened to Christy introduce us.

"His opponent from Gainesville, Georgia being accompanied by Mikaela Styles the Phenomenal A.J. Styles." Christy said. I stayed on the ground. I was nervous about this match. Honestly it was Daniels against A.J. again. Though you could give the home field advantage to A.J. because we are in Georgia. I was doing my best not to jump or move around a lot because that could and probably would screw up my ankle more.

I didn't like it when Daniels kept pointing at me. In my opinion I wasn't that much of a target. I was tempted to go over there and stop Daniels from getting the screwdriver out myself but RVD beat me to it. Daniels got back into the ring and A.J. nailed him with the Styles Clash. I could hear my sister throughout the entire match saying that she wasn't going to give up A.J. I got into the ring and gave him a hug.

"The winner of the match A.J. Styles." Christy said. I watched as he and RVD shook hands. A.J. and I walked to the back. I sat down to watch Jarrett, Scott, and Ray's match against Ken and Hardy plus a partner of their choosing.

"Who do you think they chose?" Frankie asked.

"Someone big." Greg answered. I looked at him and I knew he knew. I just decided not to comment. Instead we sat back and watched as Abyss came out.

"Someone big is an understatement." Selena said. We watched as Hardy, Ken, and Abyss took control. I couldn't help the small laugh when Karen freaked out when Abyss had put Jarrett in the Shock Treatment. I watched as everyone took each other out and Abyss picked up the win for their team.

It was Bobby against James. We watched as Bobby walked out. It played James's music one time through but James didn't show up. It played it a second time and he staggered out with Celeste following after him. You could see the concern on her face. You could also watch her trying to offer James help to the ring but he waves her off. James hits the ring and Brian rings the bell. James was taking it to Bobby until he dropped to the mat. Celeste is on the apron within a heartbeat to check on him. Bobby comes over and starts helping James up. I was amazed he was even calling for an ambulance. Celeste had gotten into the ring. Frankie, Allen, Selena, and I exchanged looks.

"I've got the kids. You guys head toward the ring." Greg said. We stood and walked toward a monitor to watch the action.

When Bobby asked if the match was over Brian said it wasn't. I felt sick to my stomach when Bobby ended the match with a pin on James. He scrambled out of the ring because we had hit the ring. I was over with Frankie, Celeste, and Selena by James. I was up and by Allen's side when he started asking for a mike. I rested my hand at his lower back as he started calling out Bobby for a match. I raised an eyebrow when Sting and Phoenix gave A.J. Bobby at Turning Point for the belt. I hadn't approved of his language but that wasn't the point. I could see my sister had switched her mike over to her walkie talkie and was calling for something. I slipped back over to Celeste. She was still dressed in her ring gear. I rubbed a hand up and down her back.

"It'll be okay." I whispered. Celeste looked at me and nodded her at me. I hadn't expected this night to do this. Luckily we able to get James and Celeste to the back. Frankie, Selena, Allen, and I walked back into the locker room. I had told Celeste to call me when she knew more. I grabbed my bag and made sure the kids were ready to go.

"How eventful do you think next week will be?" Selena said.

"I don't want to think about it." I said.

"See you guys on Sunday?" Allen asked.

"Yeah. I want to keep an eye on you two." Frankie said.

"We don't get into that much trouble." I said.

"Sure you don't." Selena said. I rolled my eyes as Allen and I left with the kids. Sunday was going to be interesting.


	47. I Don't Know Him Anymore

Author's Note: Turning Point time. Mikaela stands by for A.J.'s match. Selena and Frankie just kind of hang in the back to watch the kids and hope for the best. Thank you to coolchic79260 and Wolfgirl777769 for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs in this. The rest belongs to TNA.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sunday November 13th, 2011 Fortune's Locker Room (Mikaela's POV)~~~~~~~

Since it was Sunday Allen and I had agreed to bring all of the kids. I noticed that Selena had a covering on her right shoulder. I had a feeling she had gotten a new tattoo. Selena was dressed in a tank top and a pair of sweats. We'd heard from Celeste Friday on how James was doing. He was doing better but we were still worried.

"Lena, you hurt your shoulder sometime between Thursday night and tonight?" Allen asked.

"Nope. I went and got a tattoo from Shannon's place." Selena answered.

"I thought so." I said. Selena shook her head and we settled back to watch the matches. Allen's match was the last match of the night. I leaned my head back. I had managed to color coordinate today. I had to peg and plead with Allen but I got my way. I was in a baby blue dress. It stopped at my upper thigh and had a rounded neckline and my back was mainly bare save the two thin spaghetti straps of my dress. I had both feet propped on a steel chair. My legs were crossed. Allen had me doing this ever since I had landed wrong after the Spiral Tap. I'd gone to see the doctor on Friday and he said my ankle was fine but Allen didn't believe him.

He wasn't this bad when I was pregnant with Natalie and Mercy. I shook my head as we watched Robbie E pick up the victory. I wasn't surprised. It was different to see though.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Selena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was different seeing Mikaela with her leg's propped up. I could see why Allen was doing it though. I could tell last Thursday that she had done something to her ankle. I just hadn't wanted to comment on her ankle because we had bigger things with James and Celeste going on.

I watched Mexican America and Sarita defeat Ink Inc and Toxxin. I wasn't really surprised honestly. I was probably with Mikaela in hoping that Jesse Sorenson would win. We watched as Austin and Kash started off with a double team. I was surprised when Austin got in Ellie's face that she slapped him. Brian had his back turned because he was talking to Kash. Austin ended up retaining. Which wasn't the worse but it could have been better.

I looked at Allen as RVD came out. Daniels came out.

"Makes you wonder about him huh?" I asked.

"We always do." Mikaela said. We watched as the two went back and forth. I wasn't surprised when Daniels broke their agreement and used a chair. RVD came out with a victory regardless. We watched as Crimson and Matt came down with Athena and Devon respectively.

"You think the Sawyer girls will get back on the same page for Jamie's match?" I asked.

"I hope so." Mikaela said. We watched as the two of them just traded blows. I wasn't sure which of them would win. You could see how pissed Athena and Devon were when the ref double disqualified both of them after they threw him to the ground.

"I don't understand." I said.

"Yeah neither do I." Mikaela said as she stood and left the locker room. I could see that Allen was going to ask questions but I waved him off.

"She's probably going to get something to eat or go to the bathroom." I said. We watched the tag match. I felt bad for Ken because both Steiner and Ray were taking it to him. I looked up when Mikaela walked back in with a plate of food.

"You get hungry?" Frankie asked. Mikaela stuck her tongue out at him before putting the plate down in front of Ajay, Avery, and Albey. She grabbed a piece before she sat down. She also put her feet back up. I was watching Natalie as she was sitting by the diaper bag. Mercy was asleep. She had been since we'd gotten here.

I wasn't surprised when Ken and Abyss picked up the victory. It was adorable to see Yasmine standing next both Ken and Abyss. You could tell she was just a little bit uncomfortable but she was handling it like a champ.

I was interested to see who would come out the winner of the Knockout Championship match. I watched as Gail walked out with Jackson, Karen, Rayne, Traci. After her Velvet walked out with Devon, Athena, and Colton. You could see the determination on the entire Sawyer families' faces. I really wasn't surprised at all. I watched as the girls went back and forth. I watched as Athena, Devon, and Colton looked at each other before heading toward Karen, Jackson, and Rayne. I watched as Colton took Jackson out with a Face Breaker, Devon nailed Madison Rayne with a Beauty is Skin Deep, and Athena took Karen out with a Tiger's Fangs. I watched as Athena stood up and looked at Gail. Velvet took advantage of Gail's distraction and nailed Gail with a Beauty-T. Velvet picked up the three count and the victory.

I watched as Athena whispered something in Velvet's ear and Velvet shook her head. Colton with ease picked Velvet up and put her on his right shoulder. It was so good to see the family actually get along.

After they left the ring I watched as Jarrett came down the ramp.

"I knew Jeff was crazy." I said noticing Jeff Hardy was wearing a mask of some kind. I watched as Hardy picked up a victory after six seconds. Jarrett restarted the match and Hardy beat him in five minutes in forty-two seconds. Jarrett then restarted it again and Hardy still beat him. During Hardy's matches Allen had left to go get changed.

"Here we go ladies and gentlemen." Mikaela said as she stood.

"It'll be fine Kayla." I said. Mikaela nodded her head and went to stand by the door to wait for Allen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mikaela's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was nervous. I knew for certain it wasn't about my ankle though. It was just a scary thought that Allen would be facing Bobby.

I nodded to Allen walked out and wrapped an arm around my waist. I followed him out of the locker room as we walked toward gorilla. I took a deep breath before we walked out.

"His opponent he weighed in this morning at 226 lbs this morning and comes to us from Gainesville, Georgia being accompanied by Mikaela Styles he is the Phenomenal A.J. Styles." JB said. I gave A.J. a kiss before I stood on floor watching the match.

I watched as Bobby tried to take early advantage with the power game but A.J. took it with the high-flying skills. I kept clapping my hands. I wasn't sure about any of this. I was worrying my bottom lip. I had called Brianna before this and she had said everything was okay. She didn't agree with anything that Bobby was doing.

I watched as A.J. went for the Styles clash but Bobby reversed it and got the three count off a handful of tights.

"The winner of the match and still World Heavyweight Champion Bobby Roode." JB said. I got into the ring and looked at Bobby before looking back at A.J.

"I don't know him anymore." I whispered. A.J. and I walked to the back and into the locker room.

"This is getting hard to watch." Selena said.

"I know." I whispered as I started getting the kids ready to go. Allen went to go get changed. I sighed and looked up when someone put their hand at my upper back.

"Kayla, it'll be fine. I think on Friday we should have a dinner again. No more work talk." Selena said.

"Yeah. I like that idea." I said as I finished buttoning Ajay's coat.

"Kayla, we fed Natalie a bottle while you two were gone." Frankie said.

"Thanks." I said as I looked up when Allen walked back in.

"Let's all go home and forget about tonight." Allen said. I nodded my head in agreement as we all gathered our stuff to leave.

"Hey Lena, Karen isn't done making demands. I can feel it." I said.

"I know. We're going to have to keep on the same page." Selena said. I nodded my head as Allen, the kids, and I headed toward our rental.


	48. I Know What She's Doing We Have a Plan

Author's Note: Mikaela stands by Allen and really doesn't Bobby anymore, Selena plays the peacemaker throughout the night with Frankie, and Celeste follows James around. Thank you to coolchic79260 and Wolfgirl777769 for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs in this. The rest belongs to TNA.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Thursday November 17th, 2011 Fortune's Locker Room (Selena's POV)~~~~~~~

Kayla and I knew something was off. There was something about the way Karen was acting. I looked up when Karson walked in. Karson had been flying solo for a couple of months actually.

"I know what Karen is doing." She said as she walked over to Mikaela and whispered in her ear, then in Celeste's ear, and she finally walked over to me.

"She's going to do some kind of lingerie battle thing with the Knockouts next week." Karson whispered. I nodded my head.

"You put a call into your other half. Ask him if it's okay if you're out there with it. We've got a plan." I said. Karson nodded her head before leaving.

"Do we even have a plan?" Celeste asked.

"We will brainstorm a plan. First I need to text Cheyenne and tell her the same thing I just told Karson. Kayla if you just text every other Knockout and tell them to ask." I said.

"Yes ma'am." Mikaela said. I rolled my eyes at Mikaela and settled back against Frankie. They'd come home tomorrow. Which means the first taping we showed up with them would be on Thanksgiving. I watched as James and Celeste left the locker room to go talk with Bobby.

"It's going to take us persuading them isn't it?" Mikaela asked.

"Yup." I said. Mikaela was about to lower her head but Allen took her out of the locker room.

"I wonder where they're going." I said. I was dressed in a white blouse and a pair of light blue jeans. Frankie rubbed my tattoo that I had just gotten. We watched as security escorted James and Celeste out of the ring. I saw A.J. slid into the ring with Mikaela staying on the ground. A.J. went after him with a vengeance. Security came out and separated the two of them but they kept breaking lose. Bobby got a mike and started talking crap about A.J.. Mikaela had since gotten into the ring and was standing close to A.J., who ended up attacking Bobby again. They managed to separate the two of them again and put them into a corner. Sting and Serena came out and Sting made a thirty minute Iron Man match for Final Resolution.

A.J. and Mikaela left the ring while Bobby stayed in. My jaw dropped when Bobby when after Dixie Carter. A.J. and Mikaela did an about face. A.J. got Dixie away from Bobby but Bobby attacked A.J. bringing both of them to the ground. Security was basically worthless. Sting, Serena, and the entire behind the scenes guys came out and got Bobby away. Mikaela was pissed when Bobby walked passed her.

When it showed James and Celeste walking around Frankie and I stood. Luckily Greg had showed up and Frankie and I left. We watched as James and Joe got into a brawl. Frankie and I were trying to separate the two of them but it wasn't going to well. Eric Young and Devon came to help. We held James while Joe was taken away by Eric.

James and Frankie were walking in front of us.

"Okay I need you to talk to James about being a part of that lingerie thing. I'm sure Karen's going to make it six Knockouts. I don't play that way. I'm going to add Rosita, Sarita, Tori Spiro, and Iris Terry to the bad girl corner. I want to add Athena, Devon, Karson, Portia, Brookelyn, Maddie, Cheyenne, Demi, and the three of us on the other side." I said.

"I'll talk to James." Celeste said. I nodded my head. And we made it back to the locker room. We sat down and watched Robbie E's match against Devon. I watched as Iris Terry and Tori looked down at their phones during the match.

"Kayla is hitting them up one by one." I said. Celeste nodded her head and we watched Robbie pick up the victory and then run from the steel chair. We watched as Sting and Serena talked with Garett and Auriele. Sting then started talking to Tommy and Matt because they were arguing about their match. I watched as Athena and Devon showed up. I wasn't surprised Crimson and Matt agreed to the match.

I was still impressed with how my sister was hanging around with Sting. Sting was talking to Eric and Ric. Sting said that Garett was going to be in the ring with Gunner again. Sting and Serena said that they were going to be in Garett's corner with Phoenix and Greg. We then watched the X Division match. Jesse and Brian managed to pick up the victory.

Celeste and James left again and I was still curled up next to Frankie. Mikaela and Allen eventually found their way back to the locker room. Greg had stayed silent for most of the night.

I watched as James and Celeste moved to talk to Ken and Yasmine. Ken said he didn't attack James. Ken offered James a chance to play the game with him but James instead unplugged the television. Ken glared after him.

"I've hit Tori Spiro, Iris Terry, Rosita and Sarita. Who else do I need to do?" Mikaela asked.

"Athena, Devon, Portia, Brookelyn, Maddie, and Demi. Don't do them all today." I replied. Mikaela nodded her head and we watched the Knockout gauntlet match. I was impressed when Mickie picked up the victory. I really wasn't surprised when it showed my brother in a brawl with Colton Sawyer. Phoenix made the right decision though.

I watched as Bully Ray insulted a woman and then James and Celeste showed up. Ray said it wasn't him but said he knew who it was and that they were there tonight. He also mentioned he had more to deal with because of Abyss.

We watched as Jeff Hardy walked down a hall. It showed Garett talking to the camera. Auriele had since left to go do her job I'd wager. We watched as Jeff Hardy walked out. He was talking until he was interrupted by Karen Jarrett. Why must Karen get involved with everything? Karen looked to be in a bad mood. Then again everyone was thwarting her left and right. Hardy had caught Karen when she tried to hit him. He turned around to stop Jarrett from nailing him with the belt. He even caught Karen's arm when she went for a low blow. Jarrett had control after that but Hardy came out on top. He turned around to look at Karen. Karen had gotten out of the ring too. I watched Mexican America's little interview.

We watched as Crimson, Athena, Matt, and Devon came down to the ring. My eyes widened with they managed to pick up a victory.

"Well I'll be darned." I said. Greg left with a wave.

We watched as Gunner came out with Eric Bischoff and Ric Flair. Garett walked out with Sting, Serena, Phoenix, and Greg. Yet there still wasn't a ref.

"Wonder where the ref is." I said. I was answered when "Rain Over Me." Played throught the arena.

"And the referee of this contest from Louisville, Kentucky Auriele Savage." Christy said.

"Oh that is good." I said. Auriele got into the ring and nodded at both Gunner and Garett. Bischoff and Flair were pissed. Auriele rang the bell and the match started. Garett started off against Gunner going well. Garett was doing well until Gunner's experience helped him. Auriele was doing a good job at being impartial. I was impressed with her. Garett managed to get control again. Gunner was talking to Auriele while Bischoff held Garett's leg. Sting walked over. Auriele tried to keep control of everyone. Auriele had her hands full you could tell. She was doing her best to admonish Gunner at the same time. Garett managed to plant Gunner with a DDT and Auriele hit the mat three times. Auriele raised Garett's hand and pointed to him.

She then gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I watched as everyone left and Lynn Warrior walked out. My brother stalked out next. I didn't like the way he was acting. He was flipping people off.

"Mom is having such a fit with Jackson like that." I said. I watched as Colton walked out with Jamie. Jackson was pissed because of that.

The two just continued brawling. Lynn had to keep pulling them off. I raised an eyebrow when it showed both of them bloody. I wasn't surprised to see Colton's sisters came down the ring. Even less surprised that Matt and Crimson joined them down the ramp. I watched as Colton nailed Jackson with a Carbon Footprint, a Red Sky, and finally Fate's Deal.

"I feel Jackson deserves that beating." I said.

"I'm with you babe." Frankie said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mikaela's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I shook my head at what Selena had said. We'd meet up for dinner tomorrow which was nice. We'd called and told James and Celeste as well. We were listening as James accused the entire locker room and then called A.J. out. I stood with him and we left the locker room. We walked out. I actually trailed along a bit slower.

I gave James a strange look when he accused A.J. of doing it. I listened as A.J. told James that he'd done everything with Bobby for James. A.J. then brought up the fact that he had checked on him.

I sucked in a breath when James fired that A.J. had gotten two shots at Bobby while he was on the shelf. I didn't approve of A.J.'s use of pissing up the wrong tree. I did agree that Sting and Phoenix made the decisions. James and A.J. got into a fighting position and I backed up with Celeste. Frankie separated the two of them with Selena. I briefly wondered who was watching the kids. Frankie made A.J. leave. Frankie, A.J., Selena, and I left the ring. Frankie was talking to A.J.

I took the time to text a few more people to bring their sexiest lingerie. We walked back into the locker room to see Kurt in the ring over an unconscious James. I closed my eyes and shook my head. I looked at Frankie and Selena.

I was glad the kids had been good. I didn't like any of this.

"Kayla don't forget to let Allen let you do it. This will be an interesting Thanksgiving." Selena said.

"You have no idea. Dad has the kids for us on Thanksgiving because they're going to have dinner with him and then Allen and I will have it later." I said.

"Glad you have a plan. We're hitting Thanksgiving on Wednesday. His entire family and my entire family again. Scary thought." Selena said. I chuckled and we got all of the kids ready.

"Friday, dinner, don't forget." I said with a smile.

"No work talk again." Selena said.

"Feel free to fawn over our adorable twins." Frankie said.

"Sure." I said as Allen and I left.

"It'll be okay right?" I asked.

"Yes." Allen said. I nodded my head. It was time to forget about tonight. We'd check on James later tonight.


	49. Ladies with the Shocking Suprise

Author's Note: The Fortune girls are the ladies with the plan. Celeste and Mikaela valet and someone surprising shows up. Selena stays mostly in the back except for her match. The first appearance of the twins too. They come out with the girls when they make their announcement. Thank you to coolchic79260 for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs in this. The rest belongs to TNA.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Thursday November 24th, 2011 Fortune's Locker Room (Mikaela's POV)~~~~~~~

It was almost quiet in the locker room except for the occasional sound from Gwyneth and Jason. We watched as James and Celeste went out to talk to Kurt.

"Allen approved our game plan right?" Selena asked.

"Yes ma'am, Frankie good with it too?" I asked.

"Yup. James is good with it too." Selena replied. I smiled. I watched as Kurt called out Ray, Jarrett, and Daniels. James got a shot in on Kurt before Celeste and James rolled out of the ring. I gave the TV a double look when I saw Allen.

"Ah that's where he's gotten off too." I said as I stood.

"Why are you standing?" Frankie asked.

"I don't know really." I replied. I shook my head at the brawl. I'd have to do something about those boys later.

"You and Celeste are going to valet aren't you?" Selena asked.

"Yeah." I answered. My jaw dropped when I saw the turkey suit.

"Holy crap. The last time I saw that it was being worn by Allen." I said. I had said that and Allen had walked back in.

"What was worn by me?" Allen asked.

"The turkey suit." I replied.

"It's back." Allen said. I nodded my head. We watched Crimson and Morgan pick up the tag belts from last week.

"I heard that it was like Thanksgiving dinner in the Sawyer locker room." Selena said.

"I wouldn't doubt it." I said. We watched as Mexican America walked out.

"All of the girls said they were in right?" Selena asked.

"Yeah. They're all in." I answered. Celeste walked back in.

"You ready?" Celeste asked.

"We've got time." I answered. We had watched as Crimson and Morgan came down the ramp with Devon and Athena. I watched as Morgan and Crimson just took control. They ran with it. Morgan and Crimson weren't letting Hernandez get a chance to get in. I almost felt bad for Anarquia. Key word in that sentence was almost. I had settled back down. I wasn't surprised Crimson and Matt Morgan retained. When they got in each other's faces you could see Athena and Devon push the boys back.

Allen stuttered when he saw the Turkey costume. Eric was talking to Robbie E, Rob Terry, Iris Terry, and Tori Spiro.

"I thought you were kidding when you said the turkey suit was back." Allen said. Robbie E could be funny some days.

"He just kissed the turkey suit." I said when Charles kissed it.

"Time to go ladies. Karen's coming." I said as I stood. Selena stood and grabbed Gwyneth and Celeste picked up Jason. I was dressed in a pair of slacks and a black blouse, Selena in a knee length skirt and a white blouse, and Celeste in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I nodded my head and we left the locker room.

We stood by the monitor to watch Karen admit this whole lingerie match. Well we were standing in gorilla and they already handed us mikes. Selena and Celeste went on their head. I listened as she called out Angelina, Winter, Tessmacher, Sky, and Tara.

I nodded to them as they walked past us. I resisted the urge to tap my mike on my thigh. I didn't like listening to Karen talking about how the girls dressed. I mean honestly Athena was dressing like she was to spite Karen.

"Karen isn't in charge anymore. I wish she would remember that." Selena said.

"I know baby. She's just stupid." I said.

"Bobby?" I asked when she said World Champion. Jamie was still the champion. I saw the girls freaking out.

"Hit Fortune's music." I said.

"Karen baby doll." I sang into the mike as we walked out.

"You aren't in charge anymore. You need to stop making matches. We knew what you were doing last week. So we put in a little insurance policy." Selena said.

"We called and texted all the knockouts we could. Phoenix Orton has even added and changed some things." Celeste said.

"The match will begin with a pose down between both sides and the winners of the actual match will get time off without any strings from Phoenix." I said.

"The Knockouts on the other side with Angelina Love, Winter, and Madison Rayne are Rosita, Sarita, Tori Spiro, Iris Terry, and that bitch Gail Kim." Selena said. I tried not to laugh when she called Gail a bitch.

"Now the team with Brooke Tessmacher, Tara, and our Knockouts Champion Velvet Sky are Athena and Devon Sawyer, Knockouts Co-VP Karson Michaels, Peyton O'Connell, Lust, Eve Kendrick, Kendra Cross, Knockout VPs Brooke and Star Jarrett, Knockout VP Mikaela Styles, Knockout VP Black Widow, and the final Knockout VP me, Celeste Storm." Celeste said.

Before I could say anything else "Honky Tonk Badonkadonk (Video Remix)" hit. I looked in shock as Brooke and Star walked out.

"That's a wonderful idea ladies. But you have something wrong." Brooke said.

"Actually it's Star Shelley and Brooke Sabin now. Can't have Jarrett tagged onto our good image." Star said. I chuckled.

"So ladies get ready but come talk to us if you have issues." I said. We walked into the back. I was surprised when Iris Terry approached us.

"Hey, actually I don't have an issue with the match itself but I may need time off." Iris said.

"How much?" Selena asked.

"Depends on if I'm right." Iris replied. I had a feeling I knew what she needed time for. I raised an eyebrow when Robbie E walked over.

"Snickers, you're actually going to be in that match?" He asked.

"Robbie, I've told you its Iris. I am not a candy bar!" Iris snapped before she walked away.

"Better go do damage control with Tara, Tessmacher, and Sky." Celeste said.

"Who are the kids?" Brookelyn asked.

"Jason and Gwyneth. They came out of the hospital on the eighteenth of this month." Selena answered.

"Ah." Brookelyn said.

"You guys go get ready." Celeste said.

"You two too. I'll handle those guys." I said as I jogged away to the Sawyer locker room. I knocked on the door and walked in. Christy was actually just leaving.

"Jamie, Lisa, and Brooke I know you hate this idea. Phoenix and the rest of us have tried to make it better. Honestly we can't make Karen stopped. Without breaking her jaw and Jarrett said I can't do it." I said.

"I know. Kayla I thank you guys for trying to make it better." Jamie said.

"Thank you. We've been trying but everything is in chaos over in the Fortune locker room." I said. Lisa nodded her head. I waved before I jogged back out and over to Fortune's locker room. I grabbed my bag and jogged into the bathroom. At the same time as both Selena and Celeste.

"Good thing we ain't shy." I said as I plopped my bag down and quickly pulled off my slacks and blouse.

"Kayla Gail and Mickie are in a brawl!" Allen yelled.

"Allen Lloyd Jones, I am putting on my underwear. They can handle themselves." I yelled back.

"She wasn't wearing underwear?" Frankie asked.

"I'm putting on my lingerie thank you." I said. I slipped out of the cotton bra into a Victoria's Secret Very Sexy Lace Merry Widow coupled with a Very Sexy Eyelash-lace thong in navy and to make use of the garters a pair of Lace-top stockings in black. Celeste was in a Glamour by Victoria's Secret Balconet Demi Bra in black with the Glamour by Victoria's Secret Lace Thong also in black. Selena was wearing another Victoria's Secret Very Sexy Seduction Push-up Bra in bright red along with the Very Sexy Seduction Thong in bright red. We left the bathroom and quickly pulled on our wrestling boots.

"Angelina and Winter are just going out." Allen said. I nodded my head before finishing tying my boots. I hooked Allen's jacket and put it on. I pulled the hood up.

"You girls going out together?" Frankie asked.

"Nope." Selena said. We walked out of the locker room to go wait. We'd all be going out last. I watched as Madison Rayne and Gail Kim walked by. Gail stopped and got into Selena's face briefly.

"I'm going to enjoy kicking your ass in the ring." Gail said.

"Bring it on. You've hurt my sister." Selena said. Gail and Madison continued out. We watched as Rosita and Sarita walked by. When Iris and Tori stopped in front of us.

"You girls okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. It could be worse." Tori said. I chuckled as they walked out. I watched as Brooke Tessmacher and Tara walked out. I could tell that they were still pissed off. Velvet walked by still slightly pissed as well.

"I hate Karen." I whispered.

"We all do baby." Athena said as she walked by. I whistled at how Athena and Devon were dressed. Even though the girls much like Brooke Tessmacher and Velvet Sky were wearing baggy t-shirts.

"Mercer and Morgan know you out here?" Selena said.

"Tommy couldn't stop me if he wanted to." Athena said. I watched as Athena took a brief stop at the announce table to talk to Phoenix. I watched as my sister nodded her head and Athena went back down the ramp.

I winked at Karson as she walked by.

"You can so tell she was a dancer before." Celeste said as we watched how smoothly she walked down. After Karson came Peyton O'Connell.

I raised an eyebrow at Peyton before she walked out. I could see the dancers in a lot of these girls. Lust stopped to wait.

"Sweetheart if your name wasn't for the color I'd say you make a very good Deadly Sin." I said. Lust smiled and laughed before she walked down the ramp. Eve Kendrick walked by next.

"Us mom's look really good in our lingerie." Selena said.

"Yes we do." Eve said. Kendra Cross walked by next in Ladies Pink Fem Fan Jersey-Ward.

"Steeler Pride even now?" I asked.

"Hell yeah." Kendra Cross said. We watched as Brooke Sabin and Star Shelley walked by. I shook my head as they walked down the ramp.

"Here I go." I said as I listened to "Dirty Dancer" play throughout the arena.

"Their tag team partner from Tampa, Florida by the way of the Other side of Darkness the Knockout VP and a member of Fortune Mikaela Styles." Christy said. I walked down the ramp keeping time with the music. I got into the ring and nodded my head when "Whine Up" played.

"Their tag team partner from Cameron, North Carolina the Knockout VP and a member of Fortune Black Widow." Christy said. Selena walked down the ramp and moved to the time of music. I nodded to Selena as she got into the ring. "Not In Love" came on.

"Finally their tag team partner from Dublin, Dublin, Ireland the Knockout VP and a member of Fortune Celeste Storm." Christy said as she got out of the ring. Celeste got into the ring.

The music guy hit Lust's music without a thought and I stepped forward first. I pulled my hood down and slipped my jacket down my shoulders and brought it back up, I repeated that about three times before I dropped it off. I quickly handed my coat to Val.

I watched as every Knockout threw a few poses. I watched as Athena, Velvet, Devon, Brooke Tessmacher, and Kendra pulled off their shirts. When we had our backs turned the other side hit us from behind.

We started the match and I stood to the side of Selena. Some of us really weren't afraid to show who we are. I managed to get into the ring a couple of times. I had Gail in the ring and I tagged out to Selena. I wasn't surprised when Selena just started taking it her. I shook my head when Mickie came down and took out Madison Rayne. We picked up the victory. Selena, Celeste, and I were heading up the ramp when we saw Gail and Madison Rayne beating up on Athena. We were about to get back into the ring to get them out when I saw a strawberry blonde streak by us. She got into the ring. She nailed Madison with a reverse DDT and then nailed Gail with a chokeslam almost reminiscent of Lacey Von Erich's. Velvet and Devon got back into the ring and they all headed to the back with us.

We were huddled together when Karen came out. She freaked out and decided to make another match for next week only she picked the outfits. That pissed me off.

"I'm going to have to apologize Jarrett later for this." I whispered as I dived across the circle and nailed Karen with a forearm shot before I followed her to the ground. I punched her a few times in the face before I stood. I saw everyone else had broken up into a brawl themselves.

"Oops." I said. Selena stood up from her place slamming Gail's head onto the concrete.

"She deserved it." Selena said.

"Quick back to the locker room before Jarrett finds me and kicks my butt." I said as we left and headed toward our locker room.

When we were safely in I looked down at my arm because I had felt something wet on my arm.

"Ah darn it." I said as I saw my arm was bleeding.

"How did you do that?" Allen asked.

"My guess? On Karen's teeth." I answered as I sat down.

"Put some clothes on." Frankie said. I stuck my tongue out at him before I stood up to go get my clothes back on.

I sat back down and looked at my arm some more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Selena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We had all put clothes back on. Frankie had told us to so we listened to him. I watched as Jeff Hardy walked down the ramp with his mask on. Mikaela had put a band aid on her cut.

"You might want to disinfect that. Who knows where Karen's mouth has been." I said.

"Let me go run to see Kevin for that." Mikaela said as she stood and left. Frankie was having fun holding Gwyneth. Jason was in his carrier fast asleep. I shook my head when I saw Jarrett instead.

"I'm amazed Jarrett hasn't come to find Mikaela and yell at her yet." I said.

"Just wait. He will." Allen said. We watched as Jarrett continued to talk. He went on and on and on. I rolled my eyes through most of it actually.

I wasn't surprised to hear Hardy's music again. Hardy was taking it to Jarrett actually. Well until Daniels and Ray came down. Then they started beating him up. I waved at Allen as he left. I then saw RVD, Anderson, and A.J. get into the brawl. Bobby showed up too. Security was working on getting everyone separated. Security had Hardy out of the ring but Jarrett cause Hardy to land awkwardly and then slammed him into the steps.

"Oh this is not good." I said. Serena and Sting were at home. Jarrett then slammed him into the steel steps again.

"Ah crap." I said. Mikaela walked back in.

"Where's Allen?" She asked.

"You can't tell?" Frankie asked as he motioned to the TV. Mikaela shook her head and sat down again. We watched the Turkey video package. I'd forgotten that Alex Shelley had worn it once. We watched as Robbie E came out with Robbie T, Iris Terry, and Tori Spiro.

"There is a lot of T's in that area." I said.

"Yeah." Mikaela said. We watched as Eric then came out. Allen managed to find his way back in. Ruddy Charles came out and the match started. Robbie E was taking it to Eric until Eric started mounting a comeback.

"Who do you think is going to wear it?" Frankie asked.

"Eric probably. Robbie's got Terry in his corner." Mikaela answered.

"Why the hell is Ruddy Charles doing the chicken dance?" I asked. We saw Robbie use that tape covered object.

"Smart men put it in their pants!" Mikaela yelled. I chuckled and watched as Ruddy Charles found the pipe. He then restarted the match.

"Told you." Mikaela said. Eric Young ended up picking up the victory. Since Robbie E was out cold they put Rob Terry in the suit.

"Bigger men have fallen." Allen said. I rolled my eyes at him. Mikaela, Allen, Celeste, and James all left the locker room with a wave.

Frankie and I watched as Ruddy Charles peddled his bike around.

"He just ran into a truck." I said.

"I know." Frankie said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mikaela's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You know what I love about that coat?" I asked. As we walked down the ring.

"Introducing first being accompanied by Mikaela Styles, Kendra Cross, and Celeste Storm the team of A.J. Styles, Mr. Anderson, Rob Van Dam, and the Cowboy James Storm." Christy said.

"What do you love about the coat?" Celeste asked.

"It matched my lingerie." I answered. Celeste chuckled.

"It did." Kendra said.

I got into the ring with A.J. and gave him a quick kiss before I dropped out of the ring to stand with Kendra and Celeste.

"Am I the only one glad they only have Karen?" Kendra asked. I smiled at Karen. She had the nice beginning of a black eye or two actually.

"I love my job." I said. Jarrett pointed at me and he waved his finger at me. I looked at the ramp when Bobby came out to his own music. Instead of coming down to the ring though he walked to the announce table.

"I miss Bri." I said.

"We all miss her." Celeste said. Val actually gave me A.J.'s coat and I put it back on. I watched as A.J. started the match with Daniels. I had to work to keep my hands from flying to my face in concern. Luckily A.J. started to come back.

"Come on baby you've got this." I called. I actually slammed my hand onto the apron. Daniels tagged out to Jarrett and A.J. tagged out to Ken. Kendra took over cheering from me.

"Ken go a darker blonde on purpose?" I asked.

"Yes." Kendra said. We watched as Ken went up against Ray. Kendra was cringing. Ray tagged out to Daniels.

"Come on Kenny." Kendra said. Celeste was standing over by James. I was standing by A.J.'s feat. Ken started getting control back. Ken backed up with Daniels in his grip. RVD tagged him in the back. RVD started going to town on Daniels. I could hear Bobby behind me and every word was pissing me off. I watched as Daniels tagged out to Jarrett.

This was not going well. Jarrett tagged out to Ray too. RVD was getting decimated. Kendra and I helped lead the chant for RVD. RVD started mounting a comeback but Ray grabbed the hair. He then tagged out to Daniels. I shook my head. Daniels tagged out to Jarrett. This wasn't good. Jarrett tagged out to Ray again. Ray then tagged out to Daniels.

"Enough with the tags!" I yelled. Daniels tagged out to Ray while RVD tagged out to Ken. Ken swung the momentum our way and was taking it to Ray.

"Come one Kenny!" Kendra yelled. Ray had started getting momentum back. Bobby tagged Ray on the back and eliminated Ken. Bobby was stupid and didn't see A.J. coming.

"Come on A.J." I called. A.J. was taking it to Bobby. Kendra had left with Ken. I covered my face when Bobby low blowed A.J. Jarrett got into the ring and started beating up on A.J. Jarrett then tagged out to Daniels. Celeste walked over to me and rubbed my back. A.J. was getting killed by Daniels, Ray, and Jarrett.

"Come on Baby you can do this." I called. This was going to be hard to explain to the kids. A.J. started to get back but Ray stopped him. My breath shuddered when I exhaled. Ray tagged out to Daniels. I led the chant for RVD. I shook my head and was glad for A.J.'s reversal. He then nailed Daniels with the Pelé. A.J. tagged out to RVD and RVD went to town. I ducked down to check on A.J. I watched as James and Kurt fought to the back. Celeste followed after them. I just about cried when RVD got eliminated. I didn't know what I could do. Daniels was being relentless on A.J., Ray was even standing on his chest. I covered my mouth. A.J. wasn't doing too hot. Daniels pointed at me when he stepped on A.J. in front of me.

I looked down when Ray got tagged in. A.J. started battling back but Ray cut him off. Ray called for the Moonsault. I tilted my head back and sent up a small prayer. Daniels went for the BME but A.J. got his boots up. Daniels tagged out to Jarrett. He ducked both Jarrett and Ray's clothesline and knocked Ray down. I looked the ring to see Hardy coming down the ramp. Hardy still doing his pants when he came down.

"Thank you." I whispered. A.J. went to tag Hardy. I went toward A.J. and rested my hands on his chest. Hardy nailed Daniels with the Twist of Fate. Jarrett thought to get the drop but got a small package for his troubles. Hardy managed to get Jarrett and Daniels out. He managed to kick out of Ray's pin.

Jarrett wasn't leaving though. A.J. did a blind tag and nailed Ray with a springboard and got the pin. I slid into the ring and rested my hand at A.J's lower back. I hugged Hardy around the waist for being my saving grace.

"Thank you." I whispered. I barely had time to duck out of the way before Bobby laid out both Hardy and A.J. with the belt. I was glaring up at Bobby when "Promiscuous" blared through the arena. My head jerked to the entrance ramp. I looked up to see Bobby's had done the same. Brianna walked out very carefully. She was six months pregnant and holding a microphone in her hand.

"Hi sweetheart." Brianna said. My jaw was probably on the floor.

"Don't worry I'm not coming back until February. I just wanted to let you know that when I come back I'm with Fortune. I'm not going to put up with all of this craziness. I also will not expose our daughter to it either." Brianna said as she rested one hand on her stomach.

"I hope at Final Resolution that A.J. kicks your ass for that belt. It's corrupted you." Brianna said before she dropped the mike. Her music resounded through the arena again. I helped A.J. out of the ring. I had started to go back for Hardy when Ace O'Connell beat me too it. I nodded my head at him as I helped A.J. to the back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Selena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

James and Celeste had come back. I was floored by the fact that Brianna was actually here.

"Um, I've got something to say." Celeste said.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Brianna's mom, Kimberly is actually my mom." Celeste said.

"Does Bri know?" I asked.

"Yeah. We found out together. We were up in Ontario for Thanksgiving on Wednesday." Celeste answered. I nodded my head. Mikaela had managed to get back in with Allen.

"Did you know Bri was coming back?" I asked.

"No. I don't think Bobby knew either. Allen you need help getting changed?" Mikaela asked.

"I'm fine. I'm not an infant." Allen said. Mikaela held her hands up as Allen went to go get changed.

"Do you guys know who that strawberry blonde is that ran past us to save Athena?" I asked.

"Not a clue." Mikaela answered.

"Taylor Mercer." Brianna said as she walked in.

"Bri!" I yelled as I put down Jason and enveloped her in a hug with Mikaela.

"Glad to know I'm missed." Brianna said with a laugh.

"I want to apologize for not keeping Bobby out of trouble." Mikaela said.

"No problems. It's hard to know what he's going to do." Brianna said. I nodded my head.

"I stopped by to come see the newest additions to the locker room." Brianna said. I picked up Jason and handed him to her.

"That's Jason and Frankie's got Gwyneth." I said. Brianna smiled and gave Jason back to me before she walked over to Frankie and tentatively held her arms out for Gwyneth.

"You really having a girl Bri?" Mikaela asked.

"Yes. Bobby and I found out before he hit James with a beer bottle." Brianna replied. I nodded my head.

"He finally gets a girl on the Brightside." Frankie said.

"It's like Allen and I." Mikaela said.

"What's like us?" Allen asked as he walked out.

"Bobby finally getting a little girl." Brianna answered as she gave Allen a nod. She wasn't going to wave holding Gwyneth.

"We have to get home. Allen and I still need to have Thanksgiving dinner." Mikaela said.

"See you guys soon." Brianna said.

"Keep yourself safe Bri." Mikaela said as she and Allen left with their stuff.

"How are you and Celeste handling the news about your mom?" I asked.

"It's fine. She's always been my sister." Brianna replied as she carefully handed Gwyneth back to Frankie.

"Were did you stay during that entire show?" Frankie asked as he put Gwyneth into her car seat.

"I stayed in Phoenix's office. No one shows up there." Brianna replied.

"Ah." I said as I mirrored Frankie only with Jason.

"Hey how are you getting home?" James asked.

"I've got a flight in the morning." Brianna answered.

"You going to hang out with Bobby?" I asked.

"Don't know. He hasn't come to see me yet." Brianna answered. She had barely said that before Bobby walked in.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Bobby asked.

"It was a surprise." Brianna said.

"Frankie and I have got to go. We've got get back. His parents are stopping by to visit some more with the kids." I said.

"See you in February." Brianna said.

"See you then." I said. Frankie and I left the locker room. I had the diaper bag over my left shoulder and the carriers in each hand. Frankie had out bags.

"Next week shouldn't be that bad should it?" I asked.

"I hope not. You're going to have to wear more lingerie aren't you?" Frankie asked.

"Probably." I answered as we reached the car. He opened the back passenger door so I could get the kids in. I closed the door after making sure they were secure. I was going around to the trunk when Jeff Jarrett came out of nowhere and got into my bubble.

"Where is Mikaela?" He asked.

"She left." I answered.

"Figures. She's got no spine." Jeff said.

"Whatever Jarrett. We're just trying to prove who the actual boss is." I said as I walked around him and went toward Frankie.

"Do all you Fortune women run away from fights?" Jarrett asked.

"Nope. We just know how to pick our fights." I answered as I gave Frankie a quick kiss before going back to the passenger side.

"Tell Karen we'll see her on Thursday." I said with a smile as I got in and closed the door. Frankie got in after us. We had to wait for a few minutes before we could leave because Jarrett just stood there. Once he left we pulled out.

"Trouble must be everyone's middle name." Frankie muttered.

"Nope we just take care of our people." I said.


	50. Saves Me From Breaking Her Jaw Instead

Author's Note: Selena stays in back to watch the rest of the kids. Mikaela comes out multiple times to stand by Allen. Sometimes it's not a good thing to be Fortune. Thank you to coolchic79260 for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs in this. The rest belongs to TNA.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Thursday December 1st, 2011 Fortune's Locker Room (Selena's POV)~~~~~~~

The locker room was back it it's normal. If you called normal being filled with kids. Mercy, Natalie, Avery, and Albey were back. Mikaela and Allen were actually in street clothes. Mikaela was in a pair of dark blue jeans and a Bitter Sweet Attack of the Flying Heart Grey V-neck Tee Shirt. She was actually still wearing her leather jacket. Her blonde hair was straight exactly like mine. I was in a pair of light blue jeans and a Fortune 2 t-shirt.

We watched the video package of Bobby's family talking about his about face. Sting and Serena came out and called Bobby out. Bobby walked and started running his mouth. It was sort of funny because Sting started talking about consequences.

I watched as Mikaela picked Mercy up and put her on her hip and grabbed Avery's hand.

"We'll be back." Mikaela said as she left with Allen. We saw them show up on the screen. Mikaela backed into a corner of the ring in case a brawl broke out. Hardy's music came on and he walked out with Peyton. I wasn't surprised when Sting made a three way match for tonight.

I felt sort of bad when we watched the video package from earlier when Karen had made every Knockout who had participated in last week's match save Rosita, Sarita, Brooke Sabin, Star Shelley, Tori Spiro, Iris Terry, and us wives in Fortune wash cars. It was satisfying to know that Karen was wearing cover up and all manner of products to cover up her two black eyes Mikaela had given her.

I looked up when Allen and Mikaela walked back into the locker room.

"Exciting night so far?" I asked.

"You can say that." Mikaela said as she pulled off her coat after setting down Mercy. We watched Hardy talking to a camera and Jarrett freaked out. A brawl resulted again. Eric then talked with Ray and then there was another video package about Bobby.

We sat in silence to watch the three way tag team match. I was thinking that the Pope and Devon wouldn't win the match because the two of them didn't get along. I was surprised when they did win.

"Stranger things have happened right?" I asked.

"Yes." Mikaela answered. We watched as Austin Aries walked out and talked crap about stuff. I was surprised when Kash interrupted Austin. The two made a match for Final Resolution and then had a brawl.

"Wow." I said.

"Yeah." Mikaela said. Mikaela and Allen were standing when the camera walked in. I watched as Mikaela just nodded her head behind his back. They both sat back down again to watch Gunner attacking a lot of people in an attempt to find Garett.

"Garett is probably at home somewhere with Auriele." Mikaela said.

"Probably." I said. We watched Tay Mercer walked out followed by Athena Sawyer. Rosita, Sarita, and then Piscina Ferrari came out. Tay Mercer started the match with Piscina. Tay actually ended the match with a Chokslam. Athena did knock Rosita and Sarita off the apron.

"Short match." Frankie said.

"Yes well that stuff happens when you're that good." Mikaela said. Mickie's street fight with ODB then started. Mickie picked up the victory after a hard fought contest it did help when a chair got kicked in your face.

We watched James's interview. Celeste was leaning on his shoulder just sort of being a comforting presence. Kurt came out and riled James up so bad that Celeste looked panic. We then saw the two women go into that fenced off area. There was another video package for Bobby involving his family. I was slightly disgusted that Bobby started talking that way about his family.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mikaela's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We watched RVD challenge for the Television Title. Robbie E had his usual entourage of Robbie T, Iris Terry, and Tori Spiro.

"Iris certain she needs time yet?" Selena asked.

"Not yet. She said to give her a few more weeks." I replied. RVD actually took it to Robbie E. Eric Young showed up with a fire extinguisher in nothing but his underwear. I raised an eyebrow. RVD nailed Robbie E with a Five Star Frog Splash. I shook my head when Daniels came in and nailed RVD with Angels' Wings and put Robbie E on top of RVD.

"Daniels has to stick his nose in everything." I muttered.

Robbie E ended up retaining his title.

I was a little afraid about what happened to those girls. It then showed their brawl. It was funny. Everyone was freaking out because everyone was getting wet. The wrestlers weren't very happy about getting wet.

"Allen and I will take Mercy and Avery." I said as I stood and grabbed Mercy who had picked up her Purring Nala doll and Avery took my hand.

"Good luck out there." Frankie said. Allen nodded his head and we left the locker room. We were reaching gorilla just as Hardy and Peyton left. Allen and I got the okay to go.

We walked down the ramp. I got into the ring with A.J. I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes when Bobby came out. A.J. had already put his foot down and said the closest I was getting to Iron Man match at Final Resolution was the announce table. Once Bobby got into the ring JB started the introductions.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is scheduled for one fall and is your Impact Wrestling main event of the evening. Brought to you by Wrangler Jeans Real comfortable jeans." JB said.

"And now introducing the combatants. First of all standing in the corner to my left he weighed in this morning at 234 lbs and comes to us from Cameron, North Carolina being accompanied by Peyton O'Connell he is the Charismatic Enigma Jeff Hardy." JB said.

"And now standing in the corner to my left he weighed in this morning at 224 lbs and comes to us from Gainesville, Georgia being accompanied by Mikaela, Mercy, and Avery Styles he is the Phenomenal A.J. Styles." JB said.

"And now introducing in the corner to my right he weighed in this morning at 239 lbs and comes to us from Toronto, Ontario, Canada he is the current TNA World Heavyweight Champion of the world Bobby Roode." JB said. JB, Peyton, the kids, and I got out of the ring.

Peyton and I had to step back because A.J. had gotten out of the ring to follow Bobby to the floor. I really couldn't help but smile at how A.J. and Hardy were double teaming Bobby.

I watched as it finally broke down. Bobby sent A.J. into Hardy. Bobby then started taking control but Hardy broke up the pin. Hardy and Bobby started wrestling. A.J. was in the corner recovering when Bobby went over and brought him back down to the mat. Hardy and A.J. ended up turning it against Bobby by pounding him in the corner but Brian kept pulling him off.

I let out a disgruntled sound when Bobby raked A.J.'s eyes and then slapped Hardy on the back of the head. Hardy and A.J. argued and then started wrestling against each other. Bobby was on the ground watching the match as the two of them were fighting. Hardy went for a pin but only got a two. A.J. didn't see Bobby coming until he sent him into the steel post.

"Watch my kids." I said as I handed Peyton Mercy and made sure Avery was staying put. I ran to check on A.J. while Bobby continued to work over Hardy. Bobby continued to take it to Hardy. A.J. started getting back up on the apron and I went back to stand by Peyton. A.J. was slowly starting to get up. Bobby continued to dismantle Hardy. A.J. was just working his way into the ring when Bobby went for a pin. Hardy kicked out. A.J. managed to get back into the ring and take it to Bobby. Bobby was doing okay.

I had taken Mercy back from Peyton and watched as A.J. went for his Springboard but Bobby shoved Hardy into the ropes and A.J. went down hard. I sucked in a breath and felt Avery turn into me. I made sure he was shielded a little.

A.J. got back in the ring only to be decimated by Bobby until Hardy broke up the pin. Hardy started building momentum back up on his side. We were so engrossed with the match that we didn't see Jarrett come out of the crowd and pulled Hardy down onto the top turnbuckle. Roode ended up getting the win that way. A.J. went to break it up but was a few seconds to late. Jarrett was walking back up the ramp when Sting's music hit.

I was chuckling at Bobby's expression as I got into the ring. Sting walked out with Serena and told Jarrett that at Final Resolution he'd have a cage match against Hardy. I looked at Hardy when Sting said that Hardy would leave if Jarrett won but if Hardy won that Hardy would become the number one contender at Genesis.

"I wish she would just go the frick away." I muttered when I saw Karen freak out. Sting said that he'd handcuff himself to Karen at ringside. He then mimicked Karen's panic attack. Peyton just waved at Karen. I glared at Bobby probably mirroring Bobby.

"I'm amazed that Jarrett didn't catch Sting calling Karen a woman." I said as we got out of the ring.

Allen and I had passed the curtain. Allen had taken each of the kids from me and I had taken to wearing his coat. I heard Jarrett call my name.

"You take them back to the locker room and get ready to go. Jarrett isn't going to be nice." I said as I turned to face my uncle.

"Mikaela Rachel Heath Jones." Jeff said as he walked toward me until he was in my bubble. Karen was nowhere to be found.

"You rang?" I asked with a smile.

"What was the point of attacking Karen last week? She's got two black eyes now." Jeff said.

"Well its better than me breaking her jaw! She needs to leave the damn Knockouts alone." I hissed as I stood on tip toe until I could be nose to nose with Jarrett. Jarrett said nothing but walked away. I shook my head and walked back into the locker room.

"What did Jarrett want?" Allen asked.

"Just to try to figure out why I attacked Karen last week." I answered as I started packing my bag.

"How'd that go?" Frankie asked.

"I ended up swearing. He did nothing else." I answered.

"Next week if Karen starts messing with the Knockouts I think she needs another beat down." Selena said.

"Agreed." I said. We said goodbye and headed toward the car.


	51. Next Time I'll Break Her Jaw

Author's Note: Sometimes being the wife isn't easy. Especially when you have to get yourself on the bad side of certain Knockouts. Also you need to prove why you're in charge. Selena just hangs in the back and worried about sanity. Thank you to coolchic79260 for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs in this. The rest belongs to TNA.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Thursday December 8th, 2011 Fortune's Locker Room (Mikaela's POV)~~~~~~~

I had a bad feeling about this. I wasn't going to make many friends today. I was standing in the locker room. The kids were keeping themselves busy. My jaw hit the floor at how Bobby was acting. I shook my head when he actually spat at Dixie.

"We'll be back." I said as I left the locker room with Allen. Allen got into Bobby's face and I watched Sting come from behind with Serena in the lead trying to stop him. I listened as Allen said that he had it taken care of.

Allen and I left and I put my head on his chest. I was worried.

"I'm not going to make a lot of friends." I said.

"Yeah well we all still love you." Allen said. I smiled at him. We walked into the locker room. I sat back down.

"What do you have planned for the Knockouts today?" Selena asked.

"Tag street fight." I answered.

"Who?" Selena asked.

"Madison, Gail, and whoever can stand the two against Velvet, Athena, and Devon." I said.

"You're a maniacal genius." Frankie said.

"I've got my moments." I said. I absently watched Abyss's match with Joe. I wasn't surprised when Scott and Ray came out and got involved. I was surprised when Abyss nailed Scott with a Black Hole Slam and then chased Ray away.

When it showed Karen talking to Madison and Gail. I could tell Karen still had cover up on to hid her black eyes.

"Madison's working a two match night tonight." I said with a smile as I rested my elbows on my knees.

It then showed Gunner talking to Sting for another match against Garett. Sting gave it to him with no Flair or Bischoff.

I watched as Devon and the Pope came down. They called out Crimson and Matt Morgan. Crimson and Matt walked down the ramp with Athena and Devon by their sides.

I watched at how Athena and Devon were wearing their Knockout Tag Team Belts. I listened as Devon started talking about how the two of them worked together. Athena and Devon were curled into Matt and Crimson.

At least Devon was being nice. I had a feeling that Pope wasn't going to be as nice. I could read that. I didn't believe that Devon and Pope could win. I had a feeling that Devon's kids would get involved.

"I don't think Devon and Pope are going to win." Selena said.

"Good because I don't either." I said. We watched as Pope took the mike and started insulting Morgan and Crimson. Athena and Devon stood in front of them and pushed them back to keep them from murdering the Pope.

"Why would you antagonize tall people?" I asked.

"Cause he's stupid." Frankie said. I chuckled. We watched as Pope continued to make a fool of himself. When he pushed past Matt it broke into a brawl. Morgan and Pope and Crimson and Devon. Athena followed Crimson out of the ring and Devon stayed in the ring in a corner. Crimson and Devon brawled to the back while Pope nailed Morgan with a low blow. Pope then called Devon's kids into the ring and they got in on the beat down. Morgan got up and they left in a hurry. We watched as Madison walked down the hall with Karen and Gail.

We watched as Madison and Mickie started the match. Madison was taking it to Mickie. I didn't like this one bit. Well I didn't like any of today one bit.

"You're walking out with Natalie and Albey right?" Selena asked.

"That was the plan." I answered. Mickie had started coming back.

"Cheyenne know you plan on bringing the kids?" Selena asked.

"Yup. She's even offered to hold them If I need her too." I replied. I had a feeling if Karen got involved I'd have to beat her up a little. Mickie was being a trooper even though Madison wasn't playing entirely fair.

"Any other ref would have already gotten Madison off." I mused absently watching how much leeway Madison was getting. Her stupid nonchalant pin got her butt nowhere. Mickie planted her with her DDT and picked up the victory.

I was surprised to see Velvet walk out and show her belt.

"With either Mickie or Jamie as champion it doesn't really matter." Selena said.

"I know." I said.

I watched as Garett walked down the hall.

"I have a bad feeling." I said. I stood and started pacing.

"You here?" Frankie asked.

"Here what exactly?" Allen asked.

"Colton Sawyer is in a three way for the Television title at Final Resolution." Frankie replied.

"That reminds me." I said as I left the locker room and went to go find Pamela Brunetti.

"Hey Pammy." I said as I walked into Robbie's locker room.

"What's up Kayla?" She asked.

"I wanted to give you a heads up that creative wants to start a new storyline. Piscina Ferrari is going to end up going against you some way. I can't remember." I said.

My memory was jogged when Robbie E walked in.

"She's going to be going after Robbie if I remember right." I said.

"I don't like the idea." Pamela said.

"Phoenix doesn't either but she's not going to argue with creative." I said. I absently watched the Garett packaged.

"I've got to get back to the locker room. Dang it I still need to announce that street fight." I said as I left. I walked back into the locker room and sat down. I shook my head when Gunner walked out with Flair and Bischoff. I was surprised when Gunner actually sent them away. Garett had come out with Auriele. The match started and Gunner had control. You could tell Auriele was worried. Garett fought back.

"You can almost see your sister's teaching in him." Frankie said.

"He's become Phoenix's pet project." I said as Gunner took control back. Auriele had to move back to keep away from Gunner taking Garett into the ring post. Garett battled back but Gunner took him down. Gunner really wasn't taking it easy on the kid.

It wasn't easy to watch. I was shocked when Garett picked up the victory but he didn't get out of the ring fast enough. Gunner just started taking him apart. It was not good. Early got shoved for his troubles. I was amazed when Eric came down. I thought he'd help. Auriele was closer but stopped when Eric pulled the matt on the floor back. I released a shuddering breath when Gunner piledrived Garett onto the concrete.

"I'll be back." I said. Auriele was slated to be my referee for my street fight match. I took my time and found Lynn, Tracy, and Auriele standing around.

"Lynn you mind doing my street fight?" I asked.

"No. Anything to get Auri out of here and with Garett." Lynn said.

"Are you sure Lynn-Bear?" Auriele asked.

"Go." Lynn said as she pushed Auriele out toward the garage. Lynn, Tracy, and I stood around a monitor to see Auriele show up right behind them wheeling Garett out to the ambulance. I cringed at how Ric and Eric were acting. I held my breath when Auriele turned on Eric.

"Eric, Garett thought the world of you. I'm disgusted at this. You were his role model." Auriele said.

"You're one to talk. At least I'm still married to the mother of my children." Eric said. I saw Auriele turn her head and clench her fists. I turned to see Tracy holding Lynn back.

"Let Auriele do this." Tracy said.

"He just insulted our Ariel though." Lynn said.

"Lynn, if there is one thing Randy did it was train his daughter before she even stepped foot in the ring ref job or not." Tracy said.

We watched as Auriele laid Eric out with a clothesline.

"Don't ever insult my father again. If there is anything he did he didn't lay down for his little girl. He taught me to wrestle." Auriele said before she got into the ambulance.

"I've got to go. I need to announce my match." I said as I walked back to the locker room. I was back when we saw James walk down the ramp with Celeste. Kurt came out and the two of them got really touchy. Karen came on and started doing her usual panic attack. It was what Karen did best.

"Traci isn't going to lay down for Gail." Selena said.

"You think. I need to go stand in gorilla for that." I said as I stood.

"You're moving around more than the energizer bunny." Allen said. I rolled my eyes and left the locker room to go stand at gorilla.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Selena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I watched as Devon freaked out at his kids. I wasn't surprised though. I'd do the same if I was him. The Pope showed up like that little coward he was.

"I don't like him." I said.

"No one does." Frankie said. It showed Hardy and Allen. Talking. I should have realized Allen had left at the same time as Mikaela. I watched as Traci walked down the ramp. I didn't like her but I also didn't like the way Karen was treating her. Gail walked down the ramp next. Gail had my brother walking next to her. I looked up when Serena walked in and sat down in a chair.

"You okay Rena?" Frankie asked.

"Not really. Gail just shoved me into something hard. I think I'm bleeding somewhere." Serena said. We watched as Gail started telling Traci to just lie down. Traci started to lay down but kicked out at two. That pissed Gail off. Traci started brawling with her.

"Atta girl." I said.

"Who are you and what have you done with my wife?" Frankie asked.

"Oh shut up." I muttered as we watched Traci take it to Gail. Jackson was freaking out. Gail was starting to fight back but she wasn't doing too hot.

"Allen someone kidnapped Lena." Frankie said. We watched as Karen came down the ramp and got up on the apron. We watched our every familiar blonde appear. Mikaela's hair was straight and she was in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She was also wearing sneakers. She sprinted down the ramp and pulled Karen from the apron. I sucked in a breath the way Karen's face hit the apron. Madison Rayne came from behind and attacked Traci. I saw Mikaela ask for a mike and hold it. She waited until Gail had picked up the victory.

"Hold the phone. Gail and Madison find a Knockout who can stand you're scrawny no good spoilt asses because tonight you're in a six Knockout tag team Street Fight. Against the team of TNA Knockout Tag Champions Athena and Devon Sawyer and TNA Knockout Champion Velvet Sky. Your match is right before our main event so you better hurry up and find a partner." Mikaela said into the mike.

"Oh how's your nose Karen?" Mikaela asked. Karen was vivid as Mikaela walked back to the back. Mikaela walked in and flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"I worry about you." I said.

"Everyone worried about me because I'm crazy." Mikaela said as she sat down. I withheld the cringe as it showed Jarrett talking with Bobby next to him.

"How's Bri holding up?" I asked.

"I've had late night calls all week." Mikaela answered.

"Not good." Serena said.

"You're telling me." Allen said. We watched Daniels interview talking about crap as usual with him. It's Daniels. It showed us all of the matches for Final Resolution. Frankie and I planned to stay home that night. We'd told Allen and Mikaela that. Allen and Mikaela had planned to just leave the kids at home with their grandma.

We watched as Gail Kim, Madison Rayne, and ODB came down to the ring. I saw they had Jackson again.

I smiled when "Angel On My Shoulder" played and Velvet, Athena, and Devon stepped out.

"Their opponents the team of TNA Knockout Tag Team Champions Athena and Devon Sawyer, the TNA Knockout Champion Velvet Sky Femme Fatale." Christy said. Athena was in a Crimson Death Before Dishonor Shirt and a pair of jeans, Devon was in a Matt Morgan Helix t-shirt with a pair of jeans, and Velvet was in her "Sky's the Limit" shirt and a pair of jeans. All three girls were wearing wrestling boots and wrist tape.

I watched as the match broke down from the beginning. The Sawyer girls and Sky were just beating the rest of them up with their belts. I watched as Athena actually went under the ring and got herself a kendo stick.

The match swung in Karen's group favor when Jackson grabbed Velvet's foot which took her to the floor. I cringed but wasn't surprised to see Colton hit the arena and beat the crap out of Jackson.

"That's really common place again." Serena said. We watched as the momentum swung toward the Sawyer girls again. Athena nailed Madison with a wicked Red Sky, Devon nailed ODB with a Carbon Footprint, and Velvet Sky nailed Gail Kim with a In Yo' Face. The girls actually pinned each girl at the same time and picked up the victory.

"See that's what I wanted. Now I've got to go." Mikaela said as she stood up. She double checked Natalie and Albey's coats before picking each of them up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mikaela's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Allen and I left. Hardy was just walking out with Peyton. I thought I saw Enrique in the crowd. I could have been wrong though. A.J. and I walked out with the kids next. This had became so common place lately. We continued down the ramp and I managed to get into the ring. A.J. gave Natalie and Albey a kiss. I shook my head as Jarrett and Karen walked down the ramp. I sighed. I had a feeling that Jarrett even more pissed off at me now. I tensed a little when Bobby walked out. A.J. rubbed my back. I had set down both Natalie and Albey. A.J. put his coat around my shoulders and I slipped my arms through the holes. I picked Natalie and Albey back up.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is scheduled for one fall and is your Impact Wrestling main event of the evening. Brought to you by Wrangler Jeans Real comfortable jeans." JB said.

"And now introducing the-" JB started. Peyton, Karen, and I had to duck out of the ring because the men dived across the ring and started brawling. A.J. went after Bobby while Hardy went after Jarrett. I was trying to keep myself out of the way but that was difficult considering I was holding both kids. I watched as Jarrett started going in on Styles. Hardy got up on his side but A.J. started swinging it back his way. I watched as A.J. landed badly on his knee.

"Oh gosh baby." I whispered. Peyton rubbed my back. A.J. tagged in Hardy and Jarrett tagged out to Bobby. Hardy was taking it to Bobby.

"Peyton will you hold my kids?" I asked.

"Sure." Peyton said as she took Natalie and Albey from me. I walked around the ring until I was standing in front of Karen. Karen gave me a dirty look. That made me mad. I bounced her head off of the apron before I got into the mount position and started hitting her in the face again. I heard Jarrett's outcries and I went back to my corner. I took my kids back from Peyton.

That had felt good. I watched as Hardy tagged out to A.J. which I was worried about. A.J. was favoring his knee and Bobby went right for his knee. I worried my bottom lip as Bobby tagged out to Jarrett. A.J. started taking it to Jarrett. It was nice and quiet with Karen on the floor. Bobby used the apron on A.J.'s knee. I felt Natalie and Albey bury their faces in my neck. I wanted to be the two of them.

Bobby had tagged in and the two of them were taking it to A.J. this wasn't how I wanted my night to go. Jarrett took out Hardy and Styles went for a small packaged but it didn't work out. Bobby tagged back in and they continued to take it to A.J. I really hated Bobby right about now.

A.J. got Bobby off and nailed the Pelé.

"Come on A.J. you've got to get to Hardy." I called. Jarrett knocked Hardy off and dragged A.J. to the center of the ring. Hardy lost his shirt and started brawling with Jarrett to the back. Peyton followed after him. Karen had gotten back up and Peyton actually took Karen down. Hardy continued to beat up on Jarrett.

I watched as Bobby locked A.J. into a single leg Boston Crab. Natalie and Albey hadn't moved their faces to watch. I released the held breath when Bobby released the hold. A.J. started building momentum back up. His knee buckled on him though.

"Mamma?" Albey asked.

"Yeah?" I asked. Albey pointed at A.J.

"He'll be okay." I said. A.J. managed to get a small package. I walked around until I could get closer to A.J. I wasn't going to chance getting in the ring though. Bobby started attacking A.J. but A.J. got him away. I didn't like this. I walked toward A.J. and followed him up the ramp. I had gone to lean my head on his chest and placed a kiss there. I barely had time to move before Bobby nailed A.J. with a chopblock to his injured knee. Albey and Natalie reburied their faces in my neck. I looked away. I couldn't watch this happen to my baby any more than our babies could watch it. Bobby walked toward me and picked up a strand of my blonde hair and ran his hand down my cheek. When he went to touch Natalie I slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch my babies." I hissed. Bobby told A.J. that A.J. couldn't beat him before he left. I looked at Greg as he came up the ramp.

"I've got them you take Allen to Kevin." Greg said as he took Natalie and Albey. I nodded my head and helped A.J. up. I made sure that I slung his arm around my shoulders as we walked down the ramp.

"Dang it Allen lean on me. I can do this. You know what I can lift." I hissed at him because I knew he was taking all of the weight still. I felt the shift when Allen let me take more weight. I got him in Kevin's office and Kevin was looking at him when Jarrett stormed in and dragged me right outside Kevin's office.

"What the fuck Mikaela? Have you lost your mind?" He yelled. I didn't like him yelling at me. I put two hands up.

"What is your problem with me Jeff?" I asked.

"You're a stupid insolent slut who doesn't know what she's doing in a power position." He answered. I froze.

"You think your wife Karen is any better?" I asked my voice raising.

"She drove Joslyn out of the house. She thinks she's classy but honestly she's was two weeks away from all of the Knockouts walking out." I continued knowing my yelling would draw attention.

"What's your point? The company would be better without those hookers." Jarrett yelled right back. I clinched my fists.

"You don't realize that just because you wear designer dresses you aren't classy. It makes you stuck up. Us Knockouts who have worked our asses off to get where we are that's what is classy." I yelled as I stood up on tip toe.

"Get your head out of the clouds Styles you're no better." Jarrett yelled.

"At least I fought to prove who I am. I fought to prove that just because of my parentage that I can hold my own in that ring. I've been in feuds this year with Ric Flair, Hernandez, Bully Ray, Tommy Dreamer, Christopher Daniels, and Austin Aries. Now I'm in a fight with Bobby. So get off my back Jeff." I yelled as I shoved him out of my face.

"You're nothing but a half-breed illegitimate bitch like we've all said." Jeff yelled.

"I don't care what you and your new wife think. I know who I am." I yelled.

"I also know that it's okay for my kids to not be perfect." I yelled.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Jeff yelled as he got back in my face.

"Joslyn left because of Karen. Karen wants them to be perfect Jeff. You're an idiot for not realizing that your girls need you." I yelled. My head jerked back with the force of Jeff's slap. I glared at him.

"You don't know what you're talking about." He yelled.

"I don't? I know what it's like to be an outsider in a family!" I yelled.

"Then suck it up!" He yelled right back.

"I have! Now look at me. I'm the one who helps others." I yelled.

"Maybe if you get your own head out of the clouds you'd realize that not everything has to be perfect or that you have to win everything. You might not only lose Joslyn to live with Phoenix then." I yelled.

"Shut up you. It makes us better." Jeff yelled.

"The next time Karen gets involved in any way in anything I do I will break her jaw." I hissed before I stalked back into Kevin's room. I realized that Kevin and Allen were both looking at me.

"You're face is sort of red." Kevin said.

"I realize that. It stings too." I muttered as I gave a nod to Allen's knee.

"Best I can say is that it isn't torn. I'd still get it checked out with X-rays." Kevin said. I sighed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Selena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Serena had left finally to get her head checked on during Hardy and Allen's match. I looked up when Greg walked in. I could hear him whispering comforting words to Albey and Natalie. Frankie and I had done the same earlier to Mercy and Avery. Mercy was back in her carrier while Avery and I had made a game of getting the room packed up. Greg hovered to help too.

"You heard from them?" I asked.

"No. I left them to come here. I told Mickey to take Allen to go see Kevin." Greg answered. We looked up when Mikaela and Allen walked back in. I saw the tears in Mikaela's eyes.

"Kayla what's wrong?" I asked. Mikaela was shaking her head.

"She got in a verbal yelling match with Jarrett." Allen answered.

"How bad?" Greg asked.

"Explicates were exchanged." Allen said.

"I can handle Jarrett." Mikaela said as she finished packing.

"You guys have Sunday covered right?" Frankie asked.

"Yeah. The kids are staying home with Grandma Rosemarie." Mikaela replied. I nodded my head before giving them a wave. Greg had left after Allen had mentioned that explicates were exchanged between Mikaela and Jeff.

Jason and Gwyneth had slept for the entire show but I had a feeling that it was about to change. We managed to get them into the car and our bags in the trunk. Frankie and I were leaving when Jason was the first to cry. I closed my eyes.

"Lena you know I was kidding right when I asked if you had been replaced by someone else right?" Frankie asked.

"Yeah." I said as I unbuckled and turned around in my seat until I could get Jason out of his seat.

"Does that mean you're starting to like Traci?" Frankie asked.

"Not a chance. She's still hostile to me." I said as I put the blanket over my shoulder.

"Kay. Any requests?" Frankie asked.

"Don't stop suddenly." I answered.

"I was talking about music but I can do that too." Frankie said.

"I don't really care." I said as I settled back. Gwyneth would be the next to need my attention. This was a headache some days but I wouldn't change this for anything. I loved my kids. They were as much my world as my siblings and Frankie.


	52. You Always Seem to Be The One

Author's Note: Mikaela worried and stands exactly where she was put. She isn't going to chance being a distraction. No Selena POV cause she's at home with Frankie and the kids. Thank you to coolchic79260 for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs in this. The rest belongs to TNA.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sunday December 11th, 2011 Fortune's Locker Room (Mikaela's POV)~~~~~~~

I didn't know what to think about today. I was sprawled on the floor listening to the show. Allen walked in from where ever he had been and looked down at me.

"What are you doing on the floor Kayla?" He asked.

"Resting." I mused. Allen rolled his eyes before he laid down on the floor next to me. We listened as RVD and Daniels started the match.

"What gave you the idea to lay on the floor?" Allen asked.

"I don't know. I wanted to take a nap because it's way too quiet in here." I answered as I rolled over until I could rest my head on his chest and casually hook one leg on his good leg.

"It is different without the kids or the rest of Fortune." Allen said as he stroked my blonde hair. We just sort of laid like that because it was just something so simple that it was hard to come by lately.

"Can you believe Natalie and Mercy are going to be one in two weeks?" I asked.

"It's an intense thought. On the other hand though we're actually on the same side this time around." Allen answered. I smiled as I kissed his chest. We heard RVD's music hit again and Christy announce that he had won. We listened to Hell Yeah play, then Eric's music, and then Robbie's music hit.

"Robbie E is going to win." I said.

"Why?" Allen asked.

"He's got Rob Terry in his corner. Colton would probably only bring Jamie, Athena, and Devon while Eric has no one." I answered.

"I see the point." Allen said. I smiled at him we listened to Taz, Mike, and Phoenix called the match.

"We should lay on the floor more often." I said.

"You just like using me as a pillow." Allen said.

"I'm not really going to lie on that fact but it's us." I said. Allen nodded his head and we heard Colton's music play again and Christy announces that he had won the belt.

"Now the Sawyers hold most of the gold." I said.

"Save the World Title, the X Division, and the Women's Championship." Allen said.

"Yup." I said. We listened as the tag match started. I had a feeling that Tommy and Matt would win.

"I think the Pope just crossed a line. I mean I don't know of anyone who would willing tick off Crimson by messing with Athena." Phoenix said.

"Uh oh. What did he do?" I asked.

"You can always find out from Phoenix while you're up there." Allen answered. I had been relegated to the announce table during his Ironman match. We listened as Crimson's music played again and then Christy said they had retained.

"Does Athena have a dog in her purse?" Taz asked. I chuckled to myself.

"Only Athena." Allen said. I nodded my head in agreement. Aries and Kash's music played.

"I sort of hope Kash wins." I said.

"I think a lot of people do." Allen said. I shrugged. I sighed when I hear Aries's music play again.

"That sucks." I muttered. We listened as Mickie and Velvet's music came on.

"Who do you think is going to win?" I asked.

"Either way does it really matter? I mean Mickie and Velvet are both on your side." Allen said. I nodded my head.

"Why am I not freaking surprised that Madison Rayne and Gail Kim stuck their noses into this match." Phoenix said. I sat up to see that Mickie was helping Velvet up and saying something to her. I watched as Velvet picked up the victory. Allen had sat up and was rubbing my back.

I held my hands in front of my face as James and Kurt started their match. I had known James and Celeste were here but they decided to get in their own locker room. I didn't really care either way. I was glad that James had won. Something needed to go right with us. I watched Allen as he left to start getting ready.

I had pulled my knees up so they were resting against my chest and rested my chin on my knees. I was in a pair of jeans and a cream colored blouse.

"Who's winning the cage match?" Allen asked.

"Right now. Hardy." I answered. Luckily my blonde hair was straight. We watched as Karen got out of the cuffs and Serena released Peyton O'Connell.

"Hey baby, Enrique Iglesias is in the crowd." I said.

"Exciting." Allen said. I rolled my eyes knowing he wasn't really paying attention to me. I was glad to see Hardy win the match.

"Which of the Jarretts do you want gone?" Allen asked.

"Karen." I answered. Jeff's words from Thursday still hurt but I'd let it roll off my back. I stood and hooked an arm with Allen as we left the locker room. I gave him a kiss before we walked out. A.J. led me to the announce table and I took a seat next to my sister.

"Hey sis, what did Pope do to Athena? I was sort of laying on the floor." I said.

"He smacked her on the butt." Phoenix said. I shook my head and watched as Bobby walked down to the ring. I didn't like the fact he was going straight for A.J.'s hurt knee. They hadn't offered me a headset and for that I was glad. Bobby had got the first pin off of A.J. and I didn't like his chances right now. It sucked even more to watch Bobby lock in that Single Leg Boston Crab and wrench on A.J.'s knee. A.J. tapped out which put Bobby up 2-0. I actually jumped out of my seat when A.J. got a submission using the crossface.

"Kayla sit down." Phoenix said. I stuck my tongue out at her before I resumed my seat. I was glad to have A.J. pick up the next two pins. I shook my head when Bobby got a pin after using the top rope as leverage. I got down from the announce table and walked toward the ring when the bell went to signify the end. I got into the ring and looked at A.J. and I shook my head. I looked at Brian.

"You always seem to be the one this happens too." I said.

"I realize that right now." Brian said. I put my head on A.J.'s chest before we walked to the back.

"So, Thursday should be interesting." Allen said.

"I heard about a Wildcard Tag Team Tournament. Wonder who's going to be in it." I said.

"We'll find out on Thursday won't we Kayla?" Allen asked. I chuckled before we grabbed out stuff and left. A peaceful Thursday was all I wanted.


	53. Bridges Built

Author's Note: Mikaela is once again left at an announce table and gets into another yelling match. It just takes a weird turn. Selena just worries about everyone's sanity. Selena also breaks character. Is she finally building bridges? Thank you to coolchic79260 for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs in this. The rest belongs to TNA.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Thursday December 15th, 2011 Fortune's Locker Room (Mikaela's POV)~~~~~~~

I was in the holiday spirit. Actually it had all been Allen's idea for me to wear the outfit. I'd learned it was better to not argue with him. I was in a Sexy Red Hot Holiday Costume from Party City. I'd finished the look off with a pair of patent black stiletto heels.

"Come on Kayla." Allen said. We'd agreed if Steve stretched the overtime to today we would leave the kids with Selena and Frankie. I gave them each a brief kiss before we left. We walked out and A.J. once again led me to the announce table. I gave him a kiss before he continued down to the ring. Phoenix handed me a headset. I smiled at her before removing my Santa hat and placing the headset on my head. I then replaced my Santa hat on my head.

"You look very festive Mikaela." Mike said. I smiled.

"A sexy festive." Taz continued.

"Thank you. It was originally A.J.'s idea." I answered.

"Can we get you a chair?" Mike asked.

"No. I'll stand." I replied. I watched as Bobby came out.

"Have you heard from Brianna Roode lately?" Mike asked.

"Yes. Bri and I have long conversations about how to handle the Bobby situation. Brianna is coming back in February, so you know we in Fortune are worried for her." I answered. I watched as A.J. took it to Bobby from the beginning. I had rested both hands on my hips as I watched.

"How do you think A.J.'s knee will hold up on him?" Taz asked.

"It should hold up on him." I answered. It was only two minutes into the match so it was hard to tell. I shifted my weight to my other foot as I watched the match.

"Phoenix, I can do another Santa outfit next week right?" I asked. I knew I had a new Knockout coming in that Phoenix had compared to Shawn Michaels in respect to religion. I didn't want to make her uncomfortable her first week in.

"Yeah." Phoenix said. I sucked in a breath when Bobby nailed A.J. in the knee. Bobby then started focusing on it.

"Smurf." I muttered as I took a hesitant step forward. My headset was luckily wireless like my sister's. A.J. was doing what he did best. He was a fighter. I knew he wouldn't let his knee get the best of him. I hated Bobby's foot right now.

"Always know where you are in the ring." I said.

"That's what dad, mom, grandpa, and David say." Phoenix said. I watched as Bobby played cat and mouse with A.J. to wind down the time. A.J. nailed a wicked Pelé on Bobby from the ground. I shook my head because the clock was at zero.

"Smurf it." I muttered again.

"You have something against the Smurfs?" Taz asked.

"Nope. I picked it up from the movie. The kids like watching it." I answered. I watched as Sting and Serena walked out. Sting made another five minute overtime match. Bobby took A.J.'s knee out with a chop block and locked him into a single leg Boston Crab. I shook my head. Internally I was chanting tap, tap, Allen tap. I was almost relieved when A.J. tapped out. I took my hat off to pull off my headset. I replaced my hat and jumped off the platform and went to go check on A.J. because he didn't look like he was doing too hot. Brian helped me into the ring and I knelt down by him.

"Are you okay?" I whispered. He had time to shot me a look before I slipped out of the ring to help him out of it again.

I had no idea what else could go wrong today. I mean its Impact. Everything could go wrong. We were in the back when Robbie T and Hernandez with Rosita, Saria, and Iris Terry came out for the first qualifying match against Abyss and Scott Steiner.

"Iris sure yet?" Selena asked.

"Nope. She said she should know by next week." I answered. I was a little surprised and confused when Abyss actually Scott's arm after they won the match. We watched as Kurt freaked out.

"Kurt is always freaking out lately." I said.

"You think?" Selena asked. We watched as Kurt walked out and called out Sting. I shook my head.

"James's boot isn't loaded. Isn't James's fault he's got a weak chin." I said. Selena chuckled. I didn't like when Kurt threatened James's entire hometown. That made the hairs on the back of my neck rise.

"Okay whose Gabriella facing next week?" Selena asked.

"Gail." I answered.

"You feeding the girl to the wolves?" Frankie asked.

"Nope. She's got friends here that'll watch her back." I replied. We watched Zemma Ion's match against Anthony Nesse. I was sort of sad that Zemma Ion had picked up the win after hitting three finishers on the poor guy. At least the X Division was still delivering. We saw Karen and Jeff arrive.

"Rena know who Steve is firing?" I asked.

"Nope." Selena replied.

"Dang." I muttered. Jesse Neal's match came on against Gunner with Ric Flair. I watched as Neal picked up the victory by DQ after Gunner shoved Earl. Gunner had the last laugh though by DDTing Neal on the concrete.

"I don't want to be on Gunner's bad side." Frankie said.

"None of us do." Allen said. We watched as Hardy walked down the hall with Peyton next to him. We watched as Karen was talking to Sting. Sting had Serena by his side. Karen turned on Jarrett and said how much she needed to be here. We watched as Hardy walked down to the ring started talking about his match at Genesis with Bobby until Bully Ray came out and said how Hardy should worry about their match tonight. It then showed Joe and Magnus sharing some angry words.

Magnus had his sister Shiloh with him as well as Rosalia Griffith.

"I'm amazed Nick is even speaking to his sister." Frankie said.

"Yeah after the Spin Cycle where Shiloh revealed that she was dating Desmond." Allen said. I rolled my eyes at the two of them. They hadn't heard the knockout drag out fight Shiloh and Nick had. Nick passed Joe with Valetta on one arm and his sister behind him.

Robbie E had Tori with him. I was looking at Tori when I saw it.

"Guys is Tori married?" I asked. Selena looked at the screen.

"Maybe. You'd just have to ask." Selena said. We watched as Piscina came down the ramp and clotheslined Tori. Joe picked up the win on Douglas with a Muscle Buster. It then showed Jeff talking to Sting. Jeff said that he should stay while Karen went. He said that Sting should let her down slowly too.

"My uncle is an idiot." I muttered. We watched as Selena left. Frankie shrugged his shoulders. It showed Eric Young talking with ODB. It was revealed that ODB was his tag team partner for the tournament. Devon came out. I didn't like where this was heading. Devon called out the Pope. I didn't like the fact that the Pope was playing around with Devon's kids. The Pope walked out with Devon's kids furthering my bad feeling.

The two had a conversation. The Pope went as far as to say the boys were his and that he was working on another one with their mother. I shook my head and wrapped my arms around Albey when he crawled into my lap. This was hitting home for a lot of us. Devon started hitting Pope repeatedly in the corner. His boys pulled him off them and they had a hug fest. Until Pope kicked Devon below the belt. His boys did a complete three sixty and sided with Pope. I shook my head.

"I'm going to be sick." I whispered. I pushed a stray blonde curl behind my ear. I had curled my blonde hair today. When Devon's boys held Devon for the Pope to slap him I really did almost lose my lunch. Allen rubbed his hand on my back. It showed Karen and Jeff arguing about who should be fired. My jaw dropped when it showed Traci walking out with Selena by her side.

"What the smurf." I said in shock.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Selena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hadn't told Frankie my plan. Actually no one knew my plan. That's why I had left to call talk with Traci. I was wearing a skirt that stopped at the top of my thighs in black and a white blouse. My blonde hair was curled and my beret had found its way onto my head. I was also wearing white stiletto pumps. I had gotten Traci to agree to let me walk out with her. I was still standing on the ground when Traci sprinted up the ramp to beat the crap out of Madison Rayne.

"It's weird to see Selena and Traci on the same side." Phoenix said.

"Why?" Taz asked.

"Normally they hate each other." Phoenix said. It was true. Traci continued to take it to Madison. I was impressed. I was leaning on the apron actually. Madison turned it around. She started putting Traci's neck on the ropes and using her weight on them. I was tempted to pop up on the apron and give Madison a good smack but that would be stupid. When Traci hit the floor I knelt down by her.

"Traci, you okay?" I asked as I checked on her. I watched as she started getting back into the ring. Traci kicked out of a pin. Madison continued to be extremely cruel and vicious to Traci. If only I could find a way to distract Earl. Traci started battling back actually. I nodded my head. Madison came back and nailed Traci with Rayne Drop. I was surprised when Traci kicked out. I had thought it was over. I should have known Traci better. She and I had plenty of fights. When Madison kicked Traci in the head that was it. Madison picked up the victory. I slid into the ring and turned Madison to face me before I nailed her with Makeover.

I helped Traci up and the two of us went to the back.

"Truce?" I asked.

"Yeah. I realize now that it shouldn't be about us. It should be about who makes Frankie happiest." Traci said. I smiled at her.

"Yeah." I said. I was hanging around somewhere backstage to watch Sting, Serena, and Phoenix talk to Karen and Jeff. Sting and Phoenix dropped the video bomb and turned Karen and Jeff against each other before Sting fired them both.

"Hm." I said as I walked into Fortune's locker room.

"Can we get an explanation Selena?" Frankie asked.

"I made a truce with Traci. Thought you'd be excited." I said.

"Ah." Frankie said. I shook my head. We saw Bobby come out and sat at the announce table. Bully Ray came out. Then Jeff Hardy came out with Peyton. Peyton had just as much fan interaction as Hardy. JB did his introductions and the match started. Ray had a lot of control which worried me. Jeff was basically family.

"Brian seems to be the main ref for main event matches." I said.

"Yeah. He's also the one who misses the important calls." Mikaela said. She was holding Albey. I didn't like how much control Ray had. Not even Peyton liked it because she was trying to get the crowd back on their feet for him. Hardy was able to roll out of the way of Ray trying to come down on him from the second turnbuckle. From there Hardy had pretty decent control. I smiled when Jeff countered the Bubba Bomb into a Twist of Fate but that didn't put Ray away. Ray took control again after a sidewalk slam. Jeff dodged another move of Ray's and hit another Twist of Fate allowing him to pick up the victory. Peyton had gotten into the ring and was helping Brian raise Jeff's other arm. We watched as Hardy motioned to Bobby it would be a matter of time before Ray tried attacking him from behind. Hardy fought him to a corner and then Bobby got in on the beat down.

Ray went under the ring and got a table. I didn't like where this was going. Ray and Bobby set up the table. Bobby started directing traffic. Bobby fed Jeff to Ray who powerbombed him through a table. Sting got in Bobby's face but Ray tried to hit Sting from behind. Sting caught Ray and Bobby nailed him with the belt. Bobby started stepping on both Sting and Jeff.

"Well it could be a more pleasant ending." Mikaela said as she stood. I rolled my eyes at her as we packed up the locker room. Mikaela was holding Natalie and Mercy's carriers when we left. Allen was walking on her other side. Frankie and I had been trailing behind but the moment Jarrett's voice echoed calling Mikaela's name we stepped up our pace.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mikaela's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I heard Jeff's voice and cursed in my head. By the time Jeff had reached my side with Karen, Allen had stopped right next to me, Frankie and Selena were hovering over to my right, and Phoenix was standing behind me with her hand at my lower back.

"So I guess you get your wish finally Jones. Karen and I are fired." Jeff sneered.

"Actually my wish was for Karen to be fired. I care about you Jeff." I said trying to keep my tone neutral. That plan was shot to smithereens with Jeff's next sentence.

"Ha. That's really rich coming from you. You want nothing more than to see Karen and I go." Jeff sneered.

"Really Uncle Jeff? I just wanted to see Karen gone because next week we've got a new Knockout debuting and she's been likened to Shawn Michaels when it comes to her religious aspect." I said my voice rising just a little. I expected Jeff to sneer something else at me but he laughed. I looked confused.

"Ah there's that spunk we all know is there." Jeff said.

"What the smurf?" I asked.

"Kayla, I was trying to remind you that you need to stand up for yourself. Right now you're letting Bobby push you around." Jeff said.

"I don't smurfing believe you. You've been playing with me this entire time?" I asked.

"Yup." Jeff said.

"Oh I ought to kill you." I said.

"It was a good exercise though." Jeff said.

"You know except for the fact I thought you hated my guts. Thanks for the vote of confidence Uncle Jeff." I said.

"Happy to oblige. See you guys soon." Jeff said as he left with Karen. You could hear how angry Karen was over that sudden about face.

"I'm so confused." I said.

"He's right though. Kayla Bobby's been pushing you around." Phoenix said.

"Not helping here sis." I said. Phoenix smiled before she removed her hand.

"Where are your young kids?" Frankie asked.

"In my office with grandpa. But I need to get going. I've got to head over to Smackdown. It's the final one before TLC." Phoenix answered before she walked away.

"We need a new family." Allen said. I laughed.

"Yes we do." I said as we walked to the cars. Allen and I said bye to Frankie and Selena before we got out of there ourselves.


	54. Two of The Hottest X Division Boys

Author's Note: Mikaela and Selena come to grips with the fact that maybe to the rest of Impact Fortune is a thing of the past but to them it's what they'll always be. Selena is just concerned with being the valet with Mikaela because they have all the kids. Mikaela handles most of the knockout situation. She also learns something very interesting. Thank you to coolchi79260 for the idea that is going into play. Thank you to coolchic79260 for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs in this. The rest belongs to TNA.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Thursday December 22nd, 2011 Fortune's Locker Room (Selena's POV)~~~~~~~

I was in the Christmas mood, so I was in a Christmas outfit as well. I was in a Snow Hunny Costume and my blonde hair was curled. The hood wasn't on my head though. It made it easier. I knew Mikaela and I would have to do some maneuvering to get everything right.

"What do you thing Steve wants to tell you?" I asked. Mikaela had told us that Steve had texted her on Monday telling her that he had a surprise for her.

"I don't know. He hasn't told me squat yet." Mikaela said. We had also had a meeting with our Knockouts to talk about Gabriella and to ignore either Madison or Gail. I smiled at her.

"Frankie would you stop fidgeting with Gwyneth's halo?" I asked as I smiled at him. Frankie slowly moved his hands. We hadn't been listening to Bobby talk with Ray. I turned my attention to the ring when Jeff's music started playing. He walked down the ring with Peyton.

"You've heard from Iris yet?" I asked.

"Yeah. She needs time off. I figured we'd give it to her anyway. Um I also have to secure a couple of tickets for Pitbull and Enrique." Mikaela answered.

"They coming here?" I asked.

"Yeah. They're going to be at next week's so I'm going to go out of my way to give Peyton and Karson a match." Mikaela said. I nodded my head as Sting walked to the top of the stage backwards. Serena was standing next to him. I shook my head when Sting showed he had his insane icon face paint. I was glad that Sting had Jeff's back.

"So how are we pulling this off?" I asked.

"Carefully." Mikaela said as she stood. She was in a Miss Vixen costume. Her blonde hair was curled.

"Give me the Little Angel." Mikaela said with a nod at Gwyneth. I passed her over and picked up Jason. Jason was a Santa Claus. Mercy was a reindeer much like her mother, Natalie was a snowman, Albey was as well, Avery was a Gingerbread man, and Ajay had a Santa Hat. Ajay grabbed Natalie and Mercy's hands.

"I think we've got this." I said. The eleven of us left the locker room. I released a breath as we reached gorilla. Mikaela offered me a smile.

"We got this. We'll stay out of their way because they're not going to pull punches. We've gone and married two of the hottest X Division boys." Mikaela said. I smiled and we walked down the ramp. We reached the bottom and Frankie gave Gwyneth and Jason kisses on the forehead before he gave me a kiss.

"Be careful." I whispered when he pulled back.

"I always am." Frankie whispered back before he got into the ring. I watched as A.J. gave each of his kids a kiss before kissing Mikaela one. I saw her whisper something before A.J. got into the ring. We backed up to where Val was.

I cringed a little when Tenay said Fortune was gone. I looked at Mikaela.

"It's never gone." She whispered. I nodded my head. I watched as Kazarian and A.J. had most of the control on RVD. I knew that Mikaela was keeping a very careful eye on A.J.'s knee. I felt bad when the camera guy was knocked off the apron but he shouldn't have been up there in the first place. Daniels was in the match and he was probably going to go after A.J.'s knee but A.J. tagged out to Kazarian. Kazarian just took it to Daniels and I couldn't help but feel good about it.

I smiled at Mikaela when RVD kicked Daniels in the head instead of tagging in. Kazarian took the opportunity to nail Daniels with Back to the Future. I nodded at Mikaela as we picked our way back to the ring and got in. Mikaela was the last one in and hadn't moved from the ropes when I saw Val whisper in her ear. Mikaela nodded her head.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Gabriella just arrived. Brian and Demi have her right now." Mikaela answered. I nodded my head. We got out of the ring and headed back to the locker room.

"I'm going to go catch up with Gabriella if you don't mind." Mikaela said.

"Go ahead. Offer Tebow a seat if he wants." I said. Mikaela nodded her head before she left the locker room.

"She always like that?" Frankie asked.

"When it comes to the Knockouts yes. We can't let them think we're another Karen Jarrett waiting to happen." I said. We settled everyone down and watched Zemma Ion against Anthony Nese.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mikaela's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had stolen Gabriella from Brian and Demi. I had promised that they could accompany her in her match.

"I've talked with all of my Knockouts. They know to scale it back a little in attire." I said.

"No, they don't have too. I like the style they have. Especially that brunette. Um she's the tag champion." Gabriella said.

"Athena Sawyer. There she is." I said.

"Athena." I yelled. She didn't even turn.

"Athena Sawyer." I yelled again. Still nothing though Jamie moved a little.

"Athena Mercer!" I yelled. She finally turned toward me. I led Gabriella over to them.

"Figures you answer to that one." I said with a chuckle. Athena stuck her tongue out at me.

"Gabriella this is Athena Sawyer, Devon Sawyer, Jamie Sawyer, and Portia Figueroa." I said as I introduced them.

"Hi. I'm Gabriella Jindrak-London. It's nice to meet you." Gabriella said.

"Pleasures ours. Out there we're also Femme Fatale." Athena said as she shook Gabriella's hand.

"Um Athena I don't care how you dress. It's your choice." Gabriella said. Athena smiled at her.

"Thank you." Athena said.

"Why did Mikaela call you Mercer if you last name is Sawyer?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm engaged to Tommy Mercer. Kayla did you call my name?" Athena asked.

"Yes. I yelled Athena and then Athena Sawyer but you didn't listen." I said.

"Sorry." Athena said as we saw Anthony Nese pick up the victory. Athena cringed when Madison Rayne came on TV.

"You know I think Madison might need an Attitude Adjustment." Athena said.

"Should we be worried Athena?" I asked.

"Nope." Athena said. I waved before I walked away with Gabriella. I was just showing her some of the sights.

"I'm going to be up at the announce table for your match." I said.

"Okay. So I'm facing Gail Kim right?" Gabriella asked.

"That's our plan. She isn't going to pull any punches probably." I answered. She smiled and we stopped at another monitor to watch Madison say she was made Executive VP of the Knockouts.

"Not really. She's just a whiny brat." I muttered. We watched as she made Tara and Tessmacher fight. I looked up at Lynn and Tracy when they walked over.

"Auriele over with Garett?" I asked.

"Yeah." Lynn answered.

"Oh man she is giving refs a bad name right now." Tracy said. Lynn was the first to notice Gabriella.

"I'm Lynn Hellwig-Warrior." Lynn said as she introduced herself.

"Gabriella Jindrak-London, it's nice to meet you." Gabriella said.

"Tracy Hebner." Tracy said as she introduced herself. We watched as Tara and Tessmacher finally sent Madison outside. I chuckled lightly when they started Tebowing.

"I feel a fad coming on." I mused. We watched as Athena, Devon, Velvet, Lust, and Rosita had a face to face with Madison. They then beat her up.

"I like that." I said.

"You know Rayne is going to be pissed." Lynn said.

"She can suck it up. I'm going to do some tweaking for next week's show." I said. We saw Eric take stuff. I worried about him some days. I smiled when I saw James and Celeste come out. Celeste had a pink Santa hat on. I loved them.

"You should go get ready Gabriella." I said.

"See you out there." Gabriella said as she left. I hung my head back when James made a Tebow reference.

"Fad." Lynn said as she left. Tracy followed after her. Kurt then insulted and spit at some girl. I saw Shannon Moore talking to a camera before I decided I needed to head to the announce table. I reached there and settled onto a chair. Phoenix handed me a wireless headset but I shook my head.

I watched as Gail Kim walked out with Jackson Cage. I listened as "Chasm by Flyleaf" came on.

"Her opponent being accompanied to the ring by Eve and Brian Kendrick from Austin, Texas Gabriella Jindrak-London." Christy said. I smiled at Gabriella's ring gear. A pair of dark blue wrestling pants and a Reebok Tim Tebow Denver Broncos #15 Replica Jersey-White.

I guess loosing Karen put Gail in a bad mood because she wasn't pulling punches and just beating the crap out of Gabriella. Gabriella fought back admirably. Jackson didn't dare to hop up on the apron. I nodded my head when Gabriella executed first a magnificent Legsweep DDT and then a picture perfect Elevated powerbomb. I nodded my head when Gabriella picked up the victory. I was walking down the ramp when she was Tebowing.

"The winner of the match Gabriella Jindrak-London." Christy said. I got into the ring and raised her arm. I had just finished hugging her when Sting's music hit. I was confused. Gabriella got out of the ring and head to the back with Brian and Eve. Sting and Serena were in the ring when his music cut off.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I've just left Jeff Hardy's locker room. He and I are on the same page. Mikaela Styles is going to be joining the title match at Genesis. It seems Bobby Roode has his work cut out for him with Mrs. Styles joining the match because last I heard she wanted his head on a silver platter." Sting said. I was stricken. I was about to say something but Sting ended it for me.

"Ta ta for now." He said as he left. I followed after him and didn't get far before Allen was in front of me.

"Mikaela you can't do it." Allen said.

"A.J., I can do this. Think of it this way. It's more of a chance Bobby will lose the title if I'm there to help Jeff." I said. I was calling him A.J. just in case a camera came by.

"Mikaela you haven't competed in a while you aren't prepared." A.J. said.

"Then make me prepared. Train with me. Please baby I need this chance." I whispered as I rested on my left hand on his chest. He looked at me before nodding his head.

"We're not arguing about the fact that I'm going to be ringside no matter what." A.J. said. I smiled before I wrapped both arms around his neck and gave him a kiss. With that we walked back to the locker room. I'd asked Gabriella earlier to ask Tim if he wanted to be here next week. She's said she'd get back to me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Selena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I would comment on the fact Mikaela was finally hitting up the big leagues when she walked in. I watched Bobby and Ray freak out. Actually Bobby laughed at Mikaela being one of his opponents. We watched Shannon Moore and Anarquia with Rosita and Sarita against Eric Young and ODB.

Shannon and Anarquia were doing well of keeping Eric away from ODB. Well until Eric started running around outside messing with Rosita and Sarita. I shook my head when Eric took off his pants. Shannon tagged in and then Anarquia tagged himself in. I looked up when Mikaela and Allen walked in.

"Look who's all grown up." I said. Mikaela rolled her eyes. We watched Anarquia slam ODB to the mat which pissed Shannon off. Shannon left Anarquia and ODB and Eric picked up the victory. I almost felt bad for Earl because he was being hugged a lot.

Matt Morgan and Crimson talked about how they would take on anyone. I wasn't surprised to see Athena and Devon leaning on them. We watched Kurt beat people up in a bar. He actually gave each of them a superkick to the jaw.

"I'm going to go sit up at the announce table." Mikaela said as she left. I shook my head. We watched Bully Ray walk out. While he was Mikaela dashed to the announce table and sat in Phoenix's spot. She put on a headset by the time Bobby came walking down the ring. After that Jeff Hardy and Sting came out. They had Peyton and Serena. Peyton and Serena stood by the announce table as I watched the match get started.

Taz and Tenay didn't have much to say to Mikaela. Phoenix wasn't here but we learned early to never expect Phoenix to stay in one place for long. I watched as Jeff and Sting took control early on. I watched as Mikaela started to shake her head at Ray and Bobby taking control when Taz brought her into the spotlight.

"So we all heard Bobby's comments that you aren't worthy to be one of his opponents. Are you going to wrestle for the belt at Genesis?" Taz asked.

"Yes. It took a little negotiating with A.J. but he's agreed to let me do this. He's going to train me to get ready. Bobby knows better than to underestimate me." Mikaela said. I watched Peyton and Serena shift as if they wanted to go help instead of staying up on the announce table with them.

Sting was slowly beating Bully Ray while Bobby kept attacking Jeff Hardy. Bobby and Ray started working on Sting together.

All of this was hard to watch especially since I've known Jeff since we were kids. I watched as Ray hit Jeff's leg with the chain while it was on the steel steps, I cringed and Frankie rubbed my left arm.

"It'll be okay Lena." He whispered. Bobby was taking it to Sting in the ring. I was worried until Sting started to battle back. Sting nailed the turnbuckle and it was all Bobby and Ray again. I shook my head and was hoping that Peyton would keep Serena up by the announce table otherwise it would get bad for the two of them. I couldn't handle my sister being hurt again. Neither could my mother. Sting had taken out Ray, Bobby had taken out Sting, Jeff had taken out Bobby, and Ray had taken out Jeff. Ray went under the ring and went to get a table. Ray and Bobby were going to put Jeff through a table but Sting shoved the table out of the way. Jeff's legs broke the table though. Sting started taking control on both of them.

Sting put Ray in the Scorpion Deathlock. Bobby almost broke it up but Sting took him out with a Scorpion Deathdrop. Jeff and Sting tried to set up the broken table but it didn't go well. Hardy took Ray out and got a new table out. He set it up. Sting put Bobby on it and held him there until Jeff jumped from the top rope and got the pin.

"Means I can breathe easier." I whispered when they won.

"You're going to help her get ready for Genesis right Allen?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm not letting her go out there completely unprepared." Allen answered. We were putting the stuff away when Mikaela walked back in.

"Okay boys your dad and I agreed on letting you guys come to one pay-per-view next year which one do you want?" Mikaela asked.

"Should that be a question?" I asked. Mikaela shot me a look but I said nothing.

"Genesis." Ajay said. Mikaela nodded her head.

"We're going to be at Genesis too so don't worry about needing a babysitter." I said. Mikaela nodded her head and looked at her phone when it vibrated.

"Tebow's going to be here next week. I'll talk to Phoenix later about getting him a seat by Enrique and Pitbull." Mikaela said.

"We're just star-studded over here." Frankie said.

"What do we always say Kayla?" I asked.

"Don't let Karen dictate the Knockouts?" I asked.

"No." I said and gave her a meaningful look.

"My Fortune My Immortal." Mikaela said. I nodded my head.

"You two need another saying." Frankie said.

"Nope. We'll still use it. Doesn't matter if Fortune is gone or not." I said as we finished packing up and we left. Christmas would be quieter then Mikaela and Allen's. We were just doing it at the house in Cameron. Frankie's family was coming along with Serena and Aunt Dakota. It would allow everyone to get equal time to fawn over Jason, Gwyneth, Nicky, and Marie-Alyson.

"Next week is going to go out with a bang isn't it?" Frankie asked.

"Yup. Especially if Mikaela's going to do what she does best." I answered.

"Which is?" Frankie asked.

"Make matches." I replied as we started putting things in the car. I happened to look down the parking lot and see Shannon talking with Colton and Jamie.

"So how are things on the Traci front?" Frankie asked as we got into the car.

"Okay. We've had a few conversations." I answered.

"At least you guys aren't getting in brawls anymore." Frankie said.

"Yeah. I guess that's why I made that truce. I don't need to be in brawls especially with Jason and Gwyneth now." I said. Frankie shook his head as we left.

"That sounds like you." Frankie said.

"You think Mikaela could win at Genesis?" I asked as I looked at Frankie's profile.

"Yes. She's tough enough to do it. She's our girl." Frankie answered. I smiled before putting my hand on his leg.

"I wish Brianna would hurry on back." I said.

"We all do." Frankie said. I had no idea how soon Brianna would actually be back.


	55. Your Boy Toy

Author's Note: Mikaela does her usual and makes matches. She does a little valet work and save someone she doesn't even know. Selena valets for two different matches and reveals more of her story past during one of them. She also ends up wrestling in a match. Thank you to coolchic79260 for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs in this. The rest belongs to TNA.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Thursday December 29th, 2011 Fortune's Locker Room (Mikaela's POV)~~~~~~~

I exhaled as I smoothed down the front of my dress.

"I wish someone would tell me if Taylor Mercer was here." I said to Selena, Celeste, Brookelyn, Madison Harter, and Karson.

"Baby we'd tell you if we knew." Selena said.

"Kar you up for your match tonight?" Brookelyn asked.

"Of course. It's time to put on a show. There's a reason they call me Miss International." Karson said with a smile. I laughed and looked up at Steve and Serena when they walked in.

"You girls ready?" Steve asked.

"As we'll ever be. Let's go show Madison and Gail that they don't run our show." Madison said as she stood. Out of all the girls I was the only one in a dress. It was a short red number. It stopped at my upper thighs and was strapless with a sweetheart neckline. My blonde hair was curled. Selena was in a black skirt that stopped at her knees and a champagne colored blouse with her hair straight and left to hang, Celeste was in a pair of jeans and a James Storm- 99 Problems t-shirt; Brookelyn was in a black skirt that stopped at her upper thighs and a black corset top with Alex's leather jacket, which didn't fit her at all, Madison was in a pair of dark blue jeans with holes in the knees and a red corset top coupled with Chris's leather jacket, which still didn't fit that twin either, and Karson was in a pair of short shorts and a black blouse.

We followed Sting and Serena out to the ring. I had a mike of my own because I had a few things to say. As I walked down the ramp I looked at Phoenix. Phoenix shook her head. She needed a break because Randy was out at the moment. I only knew that because Phoenix had sent me that text. I listened as Sting made fun of Madison and said that she had no power.

"Well said Sting. Now Madison Rayne and Gail Kim have been blowing up my phone this week." I said.

"They've been demanding matches and well I'm going to do it. Now before I announce their matches I want to give a special thanks to three men who have taken time out of their busy schedules to be here tonight. I'd like to thank Pitbull, Enrique Iglesias, and Tim Tebow for joining us tonight." I said. I watched the camera move from the ring to where the three of them sat.

"Now as I was saying Gail you have a handicap match tonight. You against Gabriella Jindrak-London and Tay Mercer if she's here? Is she here? If she's not you're going to have to go up against the Black Widow." I said as I motioned to where Selena stood just to my right. I was about to announce Madison's match when "Lights Out" by POD played. I turned to see Tay Mercer standing at the top of the ramp.

"I'm here Styles. Hell throw Black Widow into my match I don't care." Tay said.

"Gail you're in a three on one handicap match against Gabriella Jindrak-London, Black Widow, and Tay Mercer. I know Black Widow wants a piece of your ass. It could be that you've threatened her sister to many times for her liking." I said.

"Actually Mikaela it's not Tay Mercer or Cardinal like I was probably going to go out as tonight. It's Taylor Aries now." Taylor said. I froze at the name Aries. Tommy had enough issues with Dan over Athena but to have a relationship with Taylor? That would flip Tommy's lid for certain. I nodded my head and turned to Madison Rayne.

"Okay Rayne you complained you want Femme Fatale and Rosita for kicking your ass last week. Well I can give you the Knockout Tag Champions Athena and Devon Sawyer, Lust, and Rosita. I can't give you Velvet Sky because she's defending her Knockout championship against Mickie James, but I will give you Miss International Karson Michaels." I said with a smile. Madison Rayne freaked out in a way I knew she would.

"And to ensure that nothing will interfere in my handicap matches there will not just be one ref but three. The lovely Tracey Hebner, Lynn Warrior, and Auriele Savage will be the refs for that match. And Madison I've heard they don't like you right now." I said with a smile.

"I'm not finished yet. I also have another match. The lovely Miss Peyton O'Connell will be in one on one action against Winter. I'm quite sure Black Widow will be ringside to balance out Angelina Love." I said. I smiled as the fans went crazy.

"I have just one more thing to say and we'll get the broadcast underway. Bobby at Genesis Jeff Hardy and I are coming for you. I've had late night calls from Brianna for months. This isn't about Fortune anymore. For me this is about how much of as Anderson would say an asshole you've become. Don't underestimate what I can do." I said before we all finally left the ring. I took the time to stop by and shake hands with Pitbull, Enrique, and Tim. Selena and I had barely passed the curtain before Frankie and Allen stopped us.

I rolled my shoulders as I waved at the rest of them.

"You sure James has it covered? I'm not used to walking out without at least one kid." I said.

"Yes. Time to focus Styles." Frankie said. I rolled my eyes as we walked out. Selena and I stood on the ground. I saw Selena was tense she had been all night.

"Okay tell me what's wrong?" I asked as we watched the match get started.

"My dad's here. Not my step-dad dad but my real dad." Selena answered.

"What do you mean here?" I asked.

"He's got out of jail. And I have a feeling he's coming for me first." Selena answered. I shot her a look and shook my head.

"He's not getting close to you." I said. Selena smiled and we turned our attention back to the match. Selena and I watched as our boys did their jobs. It had been one of those back and forth matches that had me sucking in a breath at every turn. I watched as A.J. tagged out to Kazarian while Abyss was in the ring. When Abyss punched A.J. off the apron and he bounced back from the guardrail that I ran toward him. I looked up in confusion when Abyss gave Scott a Black Hole Slam and then put Frankie on Steiner. I watched as the ref hit the mat three times. I was amazed.

We got out of there just as Ray was coming down yelling at Abyss.

"Well that was unexpected." I said as we made it safely to the locker room. I watched as they went back and forth. Abyss finally said he wanted Ray at Genesis and he would join Immortal if he lost but Ray agreed far to soon. Abyss then said the match would be a Monsters Ball. I chuckled until "Not Going Away" by Ozzy Osbourne played.

"Well darn what is grandpa doing?" I asked as I watched him walk down the ramp with a mike in his hands. He got into the ring.

"I've been begging Sting for weeks to let me have a match. He finally caved and let me not have one but two matches. This is actually spurred on by what they've done to the lovely Auriele Savage. Flair you and I have a match tonight. Bischoff you and I have a match at Genesis. Honestly I'm looking forward to both matches because in some way not only have you messed with Auriele but you've messed with Phoenix and Mikaela. I don't play nice when it comes to my grandkids." Greg said before he left the ring.

"Aw." I said as I melted a little. I saw Sting and Kurt talking and I couldn't help but laugh at how Sting treated Kurt. The almost Superkick was funny crap. I think I just needed a new hobby. I watched Flair and Gunner talk and I was a little afraid of the fact there was an ambulance but it should turn out okay.

"Your first Knockout match is coming up right?" Frankie asked. I nodded my head as we watched Madison Rayne come down the ramp in her usual way.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is a five on one handicap match." Christy said.

"First from Seattle, Washington Madison Rayne." Christy said.

"Her opponent from Puerto Vallarta, Mexico being accompanied by Sarita, Hernandez, and Anarquia Rosita." Christy said. I watched as Rosita walked down the ramp with Sarita, Hernandez, and Anarquia.

"Her partners being accompanied by Crimson and Matt Morgan the team of Lust and the TNA Knockout Tag Team Champions Athena and Devon Sawyer Femme Fatale." Christy said as Lust, Athena, and Devon walked out. Athena and Devon had Crimson and Matt Morgan with them. I could see that Crimson was pissed. I was almost afraid for Austin Aries. I took the time to realize that they had "When I Get You Alone" by Glee Cast playing.

"Their partner from San Antonio, Texas she is Knockout Co-VP Miss International Karson Michaels." Christy said. I watched as Karson came out to "International Love" by Pitbull featuring Chris Brown. Karson was still in her short shorts but she had put on a tank top. I watched as she stopped in front of where Pitbull, Enrique, and Tim were. Pitbull stood and Karson gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before she got in the ring.

I settled back to watch the match started. Lynn had said she'd take the first match. I watched as Rayne started to complain but Lynn heard nothing of it and Athena took it to Madison. I settled back to watch as the girls just kept tagging themselves in. I laughed a little when Rayne actually went for a cover and Lynn hit the mat very slowly.

"I figured those girls would play hardball." I said.

"Just wait." Selena said with a smile. I saw Rosita tagged out to Karson. I watched as Karson just started beating Madison from pillar to post. I watched as Karson nailed Madison with a superkick and picked up the victory.

"The winners of the match Miss International Karson Michaels, Athena Sawyer, Lust, Rosita, and Devon Sawyer." Christy said. I watched as Crimson and Matt got into the ring to congratulate Femme Fatale. Crimson had just wrapped Athena in a hug when Austin Aries walked to the announce table. It focused on the death look from Crimson and then Aries mouthed "Hi bro" and I was afraid Crimson would go kill Aries right then but Femme Fatale managed to get him to the back. Rosita and her gang left, but Karson got out of the ring and walked toward Pitbull again. The camera abruptly turned to Lynn, Tracey, and Auriele. Lynn and Auriele were the only two with wrestling ability and they had Rayne boxed in while Tracey directed traffic. I watched as Lynn nailed Madison Rayne with a gorilla press drop and Auriele had climbed to the top turnbuckle and nailed Madison with an elbow drop. I nodded my head and the camera panned back to Karson, who was leaning on the guardrail laughing. She gave Pitbull a quick kiss before she left.

Zema Ion and Anthony Nese started their match. As was expected with the X Division boys they went back and forth with some intense moves.

"Peyton's match is after this right?" Selena asked.

"Yeah." I answered. We watched as they continued fighting for the contract. I watched as Nese went off the guardrail and Zema ended up picking up the contract.

"Can we wager that Aries is now Tommy's brother?" Allen asked.

"Yes. I'd have been in hiding too if I was Taylor." I answered. I watched as Selena stood and kissed Frankie.

"Watch the kids for me." Selena said as she left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Selena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walked to Cheyenne's locker room. Cheyenne was dressed in a pair of black boy shorts and a "Enrique Iglesias 'Tonight…'T-shit". She'd gathered it until the word But and tied it.

"You ready Eyenne?" I asked.

"I'm always ready. Besides my baby's out there tonight." Cheyenne said as we left her locker room. We paused at gorilla because Winter and Angelina Love would go out first. Winter started to say something to Cheyenne but she turned around.

"Read the shirt Princess." Cheyenne said with a smile. Winter sputtered and she and Angelina walked out.

"Which one?" The music guy asked.

"I Like How it Feels." Cheyenne said. He nodded his head and I listened to the music as it resounded through the arena. Cheyenne stepped out and I stepped out right behind her.

"Her opponent from Cameron, North Carolina being accompanied to the ring by Selena Kazarian Peyton O'Connell." Christy said. I followed Peyton down the ramp. I smiled when she turned to where Enrique was sitting and she leaned over the guardrail and gave him a kiss. She got into the ring. I leaned on the apron as she started the match. I watched as Winter and Peyton started wrestling.

"Come on Pey." I called. We had spent years calling Cheyenne Peyton so it going back to basics for us. I shook my head at Angelina after she got up on the apron. I walked around until I pulled her off the apron. I then nailed Angelina with a kick to the head. I walked back to my corner just as Winter and Peyton continued fighting. I heard someone hop the barricade and knew it wasn't Enrique because I just saved Peyton. I turned when someone touched my lower back. My blood froze.

Standing in front of me was my worst nightmare come to light. We had all gotten blonde hair from our mother but our blue eyes came from our father. Standing in front of me was my father. His black hair was longer then I remember but his blue eyes still sparked fire.

"Oh look how beautiful you've grown up to be." He said as he stroked my cheek. I shivered as he trailed his hand down to my neck. I felt like I was about to start hyperventilating before I heard someone else jump the barricade. I saw a fist streak by my face and knock my dad out. I looked at Enrique as he stood there.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Anything for her best friend." He said as he gave me a kiss on the forehead before he went back to his seat. Security came and took my dad out of here. I turned back to see Peyton nailing Winter with Can You Hear Me and then she climbed to the top turnbuckle and nailed Winter with I Like It. I nodded as she picked up the victory.

"The winner of the match Peyton O'Connell." Christy said. I climbed into the ring and raised Peyton's arm when suddenly we were swarmed by Frankie, Mikaela, and A.J. in the ring. Frankie held me too him.

"We all have to talk." I said.

"King isn't here." Peyton said.

"I know but we need to talk anyway. I just froze out there." I said. We got out of the ring and headed to our locker room. Not before Peyton gave Enrique another quick kiss. We were standing in the locker room when I closed the door. We'd picked up Jackson and Serena on our way and I took a deep breath.

"We all know my dad was an abusive SOB. He became abusive of our mother in 1990. Months after you were born Rena." I said.

"Why?" Serena asked.

"Mom was tired all the time right? Yeah well Dad had to scratch an itch somewhere and it wasn't with some hooker he could pick up off the street no. It was his twin seventeen year old daughters. He kept telling Blair and me how much we looked like mom and you know we do. We'd tell mom what he did to us and she'd get into fights with him and he'd hit her." I said. I had turned around and lifted the edge of my blouse up.

"Jack you remember all the times it would take hours for Blair and me to pick a swimsuit?" I asked.

"Yeah, you and Blair were always talking about the bottoms never working for you." Jackson said. I gave a bitter laugh as I reached around and unzipped my skirt a little until I could show them my lower back. I used cover-up or just wore clothes that covered the scars that were on my skin. There was no rhyme or reason they were there because he'd pressed a knife there and then violated me.

"Sel how did you get those?" Cheyenne asked.

"He pressed a knife to my lower back every time he violated me. Blair's got a set almost just like them." I answered as I pulled my skirt back up and pulled my shirt down. I turned around and faced my friends and family.

"What about the man he murdered?" Serena asked.

"You know how mom and Aunt Dakota look alike? Well he murdered the man Aunt Dakota was engaged too. He did it because he heard mom talking to him and thought she was cheating on him." I answered. I saw Jackson shake his head before he suddenly picked up a steel chair and threw it across the room. The loud noise had Jason, Gwyneth, Natalie, Mercy, Albey, and Avery crying.

"Jackson." I said but he shook his head.

"Mikaela and Allen excuse my language." Jackson said.

"That son of a bitch raped my sisters and beat my mother because she dared to defend her kids. That's not what pisses me off the most is that he had the audacity to hold mom by a double standard. Wait not that he took Aunt Dakota's happiness from her." Jackson said. I saw Serena cringe.

Before we could say anything else we saw Greg pick up a victory over Ric Flair. Flair bounced back and was there for Gunner's match against Douglas Williams. Mikaela, Allen, and Frankie had managed to get the kids to calm back down. I turned to Jackson suddenly because he had given me a hug.

"Sel, that asshole almost ruined Christmas. If it wasn't for the fact we could get mom to calm back down we wouldn't have had a happy ending to our Christmas." Jackson said.

"I know. I'm afraid he's going to go after Bli next." I whispered.

"Jay won't let him get close." Jackson said. I nodded my head as we watched Williams picked up the victory by DQ and Gunner DDTed him on the concrete. I cringed before Jackson gave me a kiss on the temple.

"Get ready. I've got to go see how Gail is doing. I won't tell her." Jackson said before he left.

"I've got to get back to Steve." Serena said.

"Hey tell Enrique I owe him dinner or drinks or something he saved my butt out there." I said.

"Will do." Cheyenne said as she started to leave.

"Get him to sign that shirt cause he's good luck." I said. Cheyenne laughed before she left. I wasn't ready to get changed yet. I watched as Bobby came out and started talking. I was surprised when he actually called out one of his friends. I listened as they talked. I saw Mikaela leave and wondered where she was going. We watched as Bobby then started insulting his friend and then freaked out at him. I tensed when he started beating on his friend until I heard Hardy's music hit. I watched as he and Mikaela sprinted down the ramp. Bobby gets out of the ring and screams at both Mikaela and Hardy that he wants nothing to do with the two of them. Mikaela checks on his friend. I watched as EY and ODB got ready for their match. I took that as a time for me to get ready. I grabbed my bag and walked into the bathroom.

I exchanged my blouse for a Bitter Sweet Salvation Rose Graphic Tee and my skirt for a pair of black spandex shorts. I walked out to put on my boots.

Mikaela had come back and was spitting mad. We listened to Kurt talking about James. I sighed as I gave Frankie a kiss.

"You want me to go with you?" He asked.

"No. Jack won't touch me." I answered as I walked out. I was standing in gorilla when Gail and Jackson walked past me. Jackson shot me a meaningful look but I shook my head.

"Which one do you want Selena?" The music guy asked.

"My Cowboy." I said without thinking. I was going out first. I rolled my neck as I listened to the music. I walked down the ramp.

"Her opponent from Cameron, North Carolina she is the Knockout VP Black Widow." Christy said. I got into the ring and narrowed my eyes at Gail. I smiled when "Lights Out" by POD played again.

"Her partner from the Brownsville Section of Brooklyn, New York being accompanied to the ring by Austin Aries Taylor Aries." Christy said. I looked back at Austin and smiled. He looked like he'd gotten beat up. Taylor looked almost vivid. I was trying to figure out who "Candy" by Aggro Santos featuring Kimberly Wyatt belonged to when my question was answered.

"Their partner from Austin, Texas Gabriella Jindrak-London." Christy said. Gabriella was in a Reebok Denver Broncos # 15 Tim Tebow Ladies Navy Blue Net Player Premium t-shirt and a Reebok Denver Broncos Ladies Orange Play Dry Performance Shorts. I watched as she paused in front of Tim. He grabbed her wrist and gave her a kiss on the cheek before she got into the ring with us.

"You go first Selena." Taylor said. I nodded my head and smiled at Tracey as she stood in the ring. I locked up with Gail and shoved her away from me. I was drawing on the hatred for my father and the pain that she'd caused Serena. I had her in the corner and was pummeling her with punches to her face. Tracey finally pulled me back. I went back to the corner and tagged Taylor in. Taylor set to work on Gail.

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind doing a Tebowing session after we win." Gabriella said.

"I'm all for it darlin'." I said. Gabriella smiled and was shocked when Taylor tagged her in.

"Gabriella talk to you about her plan after we win?" I asked.

"Yeah." Taylor said.

"You doing it Mrs. Aries?" I asked. Taylor shot me a look before nodding.

"Tommy beat up your boy toy?" I asked.

"He is not a boy toy." Taylor said. I laughed and watched as Auriele started to reprimand Jackson for trying to get involved. I smiled when Gabriella nailed her Gail with a double underhook powerbomb and picked up the victory. "Candy" played through the arena again.

"The winners of the match Gabriella Jindrak-London, Taylor Aries, and Black Widow." Christy said. I looked at the girls before we dropped into a brief Tebowing session. I got out of the ring to see Gabriella walk over to Tim and give him a brief kiss. I walked into the locker room and saw Mikaela on the floor.

"Did she die?" I asked.

"Yes. You killed her." Allen said.

"By doing what?" I asked.

"Tebowing." Frankie answered. I laughed and sat down to watch ODB and EY take on Joe and Magnus. Magnus had his usual entourage of his sister Nicolette Magnus and Valetta Eaton. I watched as Magnus started the match with ODB. I shook my head when he checked her out. She did the same and smacked him on the butt and then slapped him across the face. I had a feeling that Valetta didn't like that very much but she did nothing. I watched the match continue and finally after one of the oddest matches I've ever seen Joe and Magnus ended up picking up the victory.

"Yes." Mikaela said.

"Oh so you're not dead." I said.

"No but I was playing dead." Mikaela said. I rolled my eyes. Mickie came on and talked about how she had Velvet pinned down now.

We watched as Kurt Angle and RVD started their match. It was a clinic of back and forth action. I watched as Angle had RVD in the Ankle Lock. I saw James slid in and whistle. Kurt turns toward him and gets a Last Call for his troubles.

I shook my head and watched as RVD said he didn't need James to interfere in his matches. Angle calls James a moron and a cheater. James went on to say that you mess with a man's friends you may as well mess with his family and he doesn't like people messing with his family. Storm said Kurt just got a little taste of the Last Call.

We watched as Mickie James came out and then Velvet Sky came out with just Colton. The match got started and the girls went at it. They weren't going to pull punches. I was surprised that one of them wasn't bleeding yet. When it spilled to the outside and Mickie nailed Velvet with a Neckbreaker on the floor I cringed.

They continued to brawl on the outside and finally they get into the ring. They continue to fight for the belt. I watched as Mickie had just nailed Velvet with a DDT when the ref stopped to check on Velvet. I saw someone hit the ring and nail Mickie with a Rayne Drop and that sold me on who it was. The person got under the ring and Velvet had just started to sit up when she saw Mickie on the mat. Velvet turned to Colton who had gone under the ring and dragged the woman out. It was Madison Rayne like I had thought. Colton explains to the ref what happened and he asks Velvet what she wants to do. Velvet says that she will not get a victory that way. Earl goes to check on Mickie but she's out cold. Earl with no choice explains to Velvet that he's going to ring the bell and call it a no contest. Velvet nodded her head.

"That sucks." I said.

"At least Jamie will do it the right way." Mikaela said. We started packing our stuff.

"Next week I'm probably going to have a match." Mikaela said.

"You need us to have your back?" I asked.

"I don't know. I'll let you know when Steve tells me what my match is." Mikaela answered. We parted ways and we were in the car and headed home before Frankie spoke.

"Selena, can I ask why you didn't tell me before?" Frankie asked.

"I don't know. I don't like to bring my past back up." I answered.

"Just know you can tell me anything." Frankie said.

"I know. I should have told you but I was afraid." I said.

"Afraid of what?" Frankie asked.

"Afraid of what you'd think." I replied.

"Baby, nothing would change the way I see you." Frankie said. I smiled at him before putting my hand on his thigh. Maybe it would be okay.


	56. Angry Birds

Author's Note: Mikaela deals with a match that she really isn't involved in. Both Selena and Mikaela question why someone does something they both don't understand. Thank you to coolchic79260 for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs in this. The rest belongs to TNA.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Thursday January 5th, 2012 Fortune's Locker Room (Selena's POV)~~~~~~~~~~

I had no idea what we would get into this week. Gwyneth and Jason were in Cameron with my mother. I was secretly glad for that. Mikaela looked like she'd be sick to her stomach.

"You know I'm going to be there for Sunday right?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm not getting Allen to let me do the match alone." Mikaela said.

"She's going to win. I haven't exactly gone easy on her in the gym." Allen said.

"I haven't gotten you back yet for the last time we were in the gym." Mikaela said.

"What did you do?" Frankie asked.

"It wasn't good. I sort gave her a bloody nose." Allen answered. I covered my laugh with a cough when Sting called out both Jeff and Mikaela. Mikaela sighed as she got up and left. We watched as she came down the ring with Jeff. I wasn't surprised Bobby, Ray, and Kurt came out. I wasn't sure how this was going to go for them, but Mikaela looked ready for a brawl. I saw Allen tense when Bobby got in both Jeff and Mikaela's face.

"He's not going to hit her." I said.

"I hope so." Allen said. Avery had moved from his spot on the floor to sit on his dad's lap. James and Abyss came down the ramp. Everyone continues going back and forth until Sting makes the 7-man tag for tonight's main event. Abyss, Storm, Mikaela, and Jeff against Ray, Angle, and Bobby. Everyone glares at each other before Sting leaves.

We watched as Madison Rayne and Gail Kim tried to drown Traci.

"Some days I worry about their sanity." I mused. We watched Athena and Devon come down the ramp with Crimson, Matt, and Lust following next to them. Mickie and Traci came out next, and then Gail and Madison. Mickie, Traci, Madison, and Gail start brawling. By that time Mikaela had come back. I figured it would be a good thing not to comment on the fact she was going to be in a tag match. We watched as they kept fighting. I wasn't amazed Athena got into the match and beat up on Madison until Traci tagged herself in. We watched as Gail almost got the victory after an Eat Defeat on Traci but Devon and Athena broke it up. They then nailed Gail with Fatale Attraction and retained their belts.

"Not surprising." Mikaela said.

"Of course not." I said. We watched as Flair pumped Gunner up but Sting said Flair wouldn't be ringside.

"Good of Steve to do that." Mikaela said. We watched EY search for ODB. I shook my head. We watched Magnus and Joe talk about how ready they were. I then saw the camera. It showed the video packaged with highlights for the Wild Card Tournament. Then Kazarian and A.J. said they had the advantage and how'd they win. I smiled at that thought because I knew without a doubt that it was quite possible that they would win.

We watched Sting talk to Garett about if he was cleared for work. When Sting told him to take off the ref shirt it looked like Garett was afraid he was going to be fired.

"Poor kid." I said. I shook my head when Sting told him he was on the wrestling roster and then left. I laughed as Eric Young showed up in Madison and Gail's locker room and then shoved Madison in a locker before he left. We watched Gunner and RVD started their match. It was one of those back and forth affairs where you weren't sure who would win. Gunner started pulling the mat at ringside back as the referee screams at him to stop, but he doesn't leading to RVD winning by DQ. It was while RVD and Gunner were battling over who would go into the concrete that Jeff walked in and whisked Mikaela away.

"He just stole your wife." Frankie said.

"I realize that." Allen said. We watched as the Agents stopped Gunner from piledriving RVD onto the concrete. It then showed us James Storm, Abyss, Mikaela, and Jeff. Storm said they aren't intimidated by anyone or anything and that's what sets them apart from the rest of the roster. Mikaela and Hardy say how this match will be a warm up for Genesis, and Abyss said he doesn't need Immortal.

Roode, Angle, and Ray fired on the rest of them. I shook my head when Mikaela walked back in. We watched as Austin Aries and Kid Kash came out. Austin had his arm draped over Taylor's shoulders. Zema Ion and Jesse Sorensen came out with Ellie. We watched as the match when the usual way of back and forth but Zema kept tagging himself in. Luckily thought Jesse and Zema ended up picking up the victory. Mikaela had made us all leave the locker room after Allen and Frankie got changed. I didn't understand why but we also took Allen with us. I was dressed in a pair of black slacks and a red blouse. My blonde hair was straight and held into a ponytail. Mikaela was in for a reason unbeknownst to me a Sleeping Princess Costume.

We had just dropped the kids off in Celeste and James's locker room when I decided to ask.

"Why?" I asked. Mikaela shrugged.

"I've got stuff in my closet I don't wear and I grabbed this and decided it was good for the day. It also makes good ring gear." Mikaela answered. I hung my head. A.J. pokes his head into the locker room to tell Frankie its gametime baby before we all leave.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mikaela's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wasn't sure how any of this was going to go. I rubbed my hand on Allen's back as we waited to go out. Magnus, Joe, Valetta, and Nicolette walked past us and we watched them get into the ring and then our music hit.

I gave A.J. a quick kiss before we walked out. Selena and I stayed on the ground as A.J. and Joe started the match. I watched as Joe and Magnus had most of the early control and A.J. managed to tag out to Kazarian. They had a little control but Magnus and Joe took control. Kazarian tagged out to A.J. and they took control. A.J. then tagged out Kazarian again and we started getting momentum back on our side. A.J. tags back in and after a few moves tags Kazarian back in. Magnus took control and tagged out to Joe. I watched and released a breath of relief when Kazarian kicked out.

Magnus and Joe had control until Kazarian tagged out to A.J. A.J. had the control on Magnus and just when he went to tag Kazarian he got off the apron. My head jerked to the ramp to see Daniels standing there. Selena is in just as much shock as I am. Magnus and Joe pick up the victory while Daniels and Kazarian leave together. I saw Selena torn by who to go with.

"I don't know what you want to do." I whispered as A.J. got out of the ring and the three of us leave. I take off the silver heels I'd been wearing and put on my wrestling boots. James and Celeste walked in and delivered our kids. They stayed until Taz and Mike started going over the card for Genesis. I wasn't really surprised Morgan and Crimson almost got into a fight with Joe and Magnus. I was glad Athena and Devon were there to back them down.

"Stay here Allen. I can do this. I've got Celeste and Peyton watching my back." I said. Allen nodded his head before he gave me a kiss. I walked out of the locker room with James and Celeste. We met up with Jeff, Cheyenne, and Abyss at gorilla and we walked out to Jeff's music. We were standing in the ring when Bobby's music hit. He walked down the ramp with Kurt and Ray next to him. JB got into the ring and started introductions.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is scheduled for one fall and is your seven man tag team main event of the evening." JB said. I listened as he introduced Bully Ray, Kurt Angle, Bobby Roode, Abyss, James Storm, and Jeff Hardy.

"And introducing stepping into the ring this Sunday she is the other number one contender for the World Heavyweight championship from the Otherside of Darkness by Tampa, Florida Mikaela Styles." JB said. I raised my arm before I went to stand on the apron. Storm and Ray started off the match. I watched the boys wrestle. They seemed to have forgotten I was here because all they were doing was tagging to each of them. When I heard Mike and Taz say we were going to commercial I turned to Celeste who was standing by my feet.

"Hey Celeste do you have your phone?" I asked.

"Yeah why?" Celeste asked.

"Do you have Angry Birds on your phone?" I asked.

"Yeah?" Celeste asked in a questioning voice.

"Give me your phone." I said as I held my hand out for her phone. Celeste gave it to me and I started playing Angry Birds on her phone. I had heard Abyss tag out to Storm but I didn't see the look he gave me. I looked up when James yelled my name. I gave him a look when he slapped my leg. I tossed Celeste's phone back to her. I started facing off with Bobby. I was putting my all into it. I had just nailed Bobby with a spike DDT and was going for the pin. I had a three count in sight when Ray broke it up. From there it broke up into a brawl. Jeff and I fought against Bobby. I heard the bell ring. I sighed when I realized that they would leave me out of a fight again.

Ray was chocking Abyss with a steel chain, Angel had Storm in an Ankle Lock, and Bobby had Jeff in a Crossface. I shrugged before I got out of the ring. I could try to break it up but that wouldn't do me any good.

I walked into the locker room to see Selena was still sitting there but Frankie was nowhere in sight. I didn't comment.

"Let's go I've got at least three more days of training before my match." I said.

"See you Sunday Kayla." Selena said as she left. I looked over at Allen who had changed. He said nothing as we gathered the kids and left.

"Mommy what were you playing?" Avery asked.

"Angry birds." I answered.

"Why am I not surprised?" Allen asked as we got everyone loaded into the car and headed home.

"Because you knew I wasn't doing anything." I answered with a smile as I put my left hand on his right thigh.

"We'll figure out what's wrong with Frankie. I'm sure Selena is going to try too." I whispered. He nodded his but had his focus on the road. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach even now. It was three days before my title match and I was nervous as hell.


	57. You Have This Baby

Author's Note: Mikaela deals with the butterflies of her first title match. Selena stands by and is there to help watch the kids. Mikaela has something extraordinary happen to her. Thank you to coolchic79260 for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs in this. The rest belongs to TNA.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sunday January 8th, 2012 Fortune's Locker Room (Mikaela's POV)~~~~~~~

I sighed. Selena was here. She was sitting in the locker room with Natalie on her lap. My blonde hair was curled and I was sitting on Allen's lap. I was sick to my stomach with being nervous. Allen was rubbing my back. I was in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Sasha Sawyer had picked my ring gear for tonight. I watched the X Division match. I watched as Austin walked out with Taylor, and Jesse walked out with Ellie. Kash and Aries stepped out of the ring and allowed Ion and Jesse duke it out. Kash and Aries only got into the ring with the opportunity for a pin but neither of them got one. Ion got the first elimination by taking out Kash. Jesse almost got the second on Aries but Ion stopped him. That came back to bite Ion though because Jesse eliminated him. I watched as Jesse and Austin brawled it out. Aries almost eliminated Jesse but the ref got distracted. Ion took advantage and stopped Jesse from taking out Aries. Aries tried to pin Jesse, but Ellie Sawyer got onto the apron and distracted the ref. He was trying to get Ellie down. I saw Taylor's face and knew she was pissed. Taylor pulled Ellie off the apron and the two got in a verbal shouting match that had the ref distracted. Jesse took advantage of Austin's distraction of his wife shouting at Ellie and nailed him with an Outward Rolling Cutter. Ellie suddenly stopped arguing and got the ref to turn around in time for him to see Jesse on top for the pin. The ref hit the mat three times and the bell rang. Ellie got into the ring and hugged Jesse and gave him a kiss.

"Well that means good things right?" I asked.

"Probably Kayla." Selena answered. We watched as Devon and the Pope went at it. I was secretly pulling for Devon. Of course I did and the Pope was winning. I could help but roll my eyes. I watched as Pope brought in Terrance and Terrell. I was nervous honestly. The moment the Pope started beating on Terrance and Terrell I knew Devon would come out with a victory. He was like Allen in that respect. I smiled at the thought before I realized his hands were rested on my hips. I brought his right hand up and kissed the top of his hand.

"You can do this." He whispered in my ear as I nodded my head. I didn't know if I could. Hardy and I had talked about what to do in the match. I watched as Devon not only got the pin but celebrated with his boys. It felt good. We watched as Gunner and RVD started their match. Selena was being extremely quiet. I had a feeling she wasn't sure if we still liked her or not. I'd told her that Frankie's decisions were his own and that they didn't carry over to her. I still wanted to figure out what Chris had told Frankie but I hadn't caught up with either of them.

We watched as Gunner and RVD went back and forth. I sucked in a breath when Gunner exposed the concrete but the ref made him go back inside the ring. I had a feeling Flair would be a distraction and I was right. As Flair distracted the ref Gunner nailed RVD with a DDT on the concrete. I shook my head when he picked up the win.

"Grandpa is coming on next." I said.

"He'll beat Bischoff. I've heard the ref is Auriele." Selena said.

"I'm not surprised. Grandpa probably requested her." I said.

I watched as grandpa walked out to "Crazy Train" by Ozzy. I shook my head.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall." Christy said.

"First from Talladega, Alabama standing at 6'3" Greg "The Wildcat" Eldio." Christy said. Greg got into the ring and gave Auriele a one armed hug. We watched as Eric Bischoff came down the ring. Christy got out of the ring and Auriele rang for the bell. I wasn't surprised with how the match started. Greg took control and ran with it. He wasn't pulling punches on Bischoff. Auriele could have been doing her nails because she really wasn't counting at grandpa. She hit the mat slowly and just made this match a living hell for Bischoff.

"Payback's a smurf huh?" Selena asked. I nodded my head. I offered her a smile because she hadn't sworn. We watched as Greg nailed Eric with Wildcat's Jaws and Auriele hit the mat three times. She motioned for the bell.

"The winner of the match Greg "The Wildcat" Eldio." Christy announced. I watched as Greg motioned to the top rope. Auriele nodded her head before she climbed up there herself and nailed him with a Diving Elbow Drop. I watched as Auriele motioned for a mike. She held it and waited until the fans had calmed down a little.

"Eric, I told you on December 8th my daddy taught me how to defend myself. Now here's another little thing for you. Eric you and I are going to be related soon. Trust me Garett and I will make this work. Have fun Daddy." Auriele said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Selena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I was shocked by what Auriele had just said. She'd be related to Eric?

"So is it safe to say Garett and Auriele are engaged?" I asked.

"I would guess so." Mikaela said.

"You ever figure out what the ring on Pammy's finger was for?" I asked.

"Yeah. She married Strauss." Mikaela answered. I nodded my head as we watched Mickie James come out followed by Velvet and Colton coming out. Velvet then called out Gail Kim and Madison Rayne before she locked them in a cage she called Velvet's Touch. I was almost impressed. I watched in silence as Velvet and Mickie fought back and forth. I wasn't sure who would win at any given point. I was hoping that either way that Mickie or Velvet would come out on top.

I was glad that the match ended up with Velvet retaining her belt. Mickie and Velvet hugged it out before they all left the ring.

"When are you getting changed?" I asked.

"During James's match." Mikaela answered.

"No, you're getting changed during the tag team match. You're getting stretched during Kurt's match." Allen said.

"See even when he isn't the main event he's in charge." Mikaela said.

"I'm always in charge." Allen said.

"Is that so?" Mikaela asked.

"Careful you two. Let's see how this Monster's Ball ends." I said. We watched the Monster's Ball in silence. I wasn't surprised with how violent this match was. Mikaela and I were taking care of the kids because this was a Monster's Ball match after all. I was more then relieved when the match ended. Mikaela wasn't though because you could see that she was getting more anxious with every match.

"You'll do just fine." I said. Mikaela nodded her head. I was glad Abyss had won his match. I watched Mikaela stand and grab her bag. She walked into the bathroom to get changed.

I watched as Matt Morgan and Crimson came out with Devon and Athena Sawyer. They were closely followed by Samoa Joe and Magnus with Nicolette Magnus and Valetta Eaton. I watched as right before the match started Ray was shown to beat down Abyss. That wasn't a good thing. Morgan and Joe started off the match exchanging blows. A short while later Morgan tagged in Crimson and Joe tagged in Magnus. I watched as the two had a lot of back and forth action. I looked up when Mikaela walked back in and knelt down by Allen.

"Can you tie me?" She asked quietly. Mikaela was in a white black print design strapless lace up back corset and a pair of dark blue jeans. Allen tied her up as we watched Crimson tagged in Morgan. Morgan then gave Magnus the repeated elbows in the corner before tagging back out to Crimson.

"They do work well together." I said.

"They are the tag team champions." Mikaela said. I was impressed with both teams using quick tags and smart tag team qualities. Magnus and Joe had control for most of the match but Crimson and Morgan managed to turn it around. They also managed to nail Magnus with a double chokeslam and Morgan picked up the victory for them.

We watched the cameras catch up with Ray when Allen left. We watched as Ray cleaned blood off. The camera guy asked what happened to Abyss but Ray said he had no idea. We looked up at Allen as he walked back in with food.

"The kids tell you they're hungry?" Mikaela asked.

"No, it's for you." Allen answered as he put it down in front of her. Mikaela didn't argue but took bites of it while she stretched. I watched as Storm started picking the pace up with control on Angle after each one being very cautious. Storm hesitated just a little and Kurt was like a shark in blood infested waters and took control and held it for most of the match.

Storm managed to get it back but Kurt retaliated with multiple suplexes and a moonsault. It became one of those back and forth matches. I sucked in a breath when James missed his Last Call Superkick. Kurt in answer gave James a low blow and a kick to the face. I shook my head as Kurt picked up the victory. Celeste looked just as worried. Mikaela stood.

"You're going to win mommy." Ajay said. Mikaela smiled and kissed each kid on the forehead before she and Allen left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mikaela's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was nervous as hell.

"What music Mikaela?" the music guy asked as we reached gorilla.

"Dirty Dancer." I answered. I heard the music start and gave Allen a quick kiss.

"You have this baby." He whispered. I listened to the music as we walked out. We were in the ring when Jeff came out with Peyton and then Bobby. JB stood in the ring.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the World Heavyweight Championship. The man in charge of the bout when the bell rings is Mr. Brian Hebner." JB said.

"First she weighed in this morning at 120 lbs she comes to us from the Otherside of Darkness by way of Tampa, Florida being accompanied by A.J. Styles Mikaela Styles." JB said.

"JB." I hissed. I was terrified he had just said my weight. I mean he could have gone with my height. Peyton chuckled to my left and I rolled my eyes at her.

"Second he weighed in this morning at 234 lbs and comes to us from Cameron, North Carolina being accompanied by Peyton O'Connell he is the Charismatic Enigma Jeff Hardy." JB said.

"Finally he weighed in this morning at 239 lbs and comes to us from Toronto, Ontario, Canada he is the current TNA World Heavyweight Champion of the world Bobby Roode." JB said. I looked at the gold. A.J. rubbed my back and kissed my temple before he got out of the ring.

"You'll do well." Peyton said with a knowing smile. I shot her a look as she got out of the ring. I looked at Hardy. The two of us had a plan. We'd double team Bobby as long as we could. I gasped as Bobby took us both to the ground and started beating us up. I looked at Jeff and jerked my head toward the outside. Jeff and I got out of the ring and brought it outside and we stated wearing down Bobby. Jeff drop kicked Bobby into the guard rail. I smiled and I kicked him squarely in the chest. I cringed when instead of going after me Bobby dominated Hardy and punished every inch of his body. This was difficult to watch. Wait a second why was I watching the match? I shot forward from my corner and nailed Bobby in the back of the head with a clothesline. Bobby pushed himself up on all fours I kicked him squarely on the chest.

I wasn't highflying like Allen or Jeff but I was one of those rare hybrids. I did a fair amount of ground and pound and highflying. From there Jeff and I took control of the match. Actually it went back and forth as the three of us battled for the belt. I groaned as Bobby tried to leave but Jeff sprinted after him and threw him back in. Jeff and I continued to try to put so much pressure on Bobby he tried to leave again. Only this time he took the belt with him. A.J. threw Bobby back into the ring and I blew him a quick kiss. I turned around to see him nailing Jeff with the Double R Spinebuster. He came toward me and off of reflex I nailed Bobby in the center of the ring with Never Satisfied. I had my Anaconda Vise locked in tight and I felt him hit my arm. I heard Brian call for the bell.

"The winner of the match and new World Heavyweight Champion Mikaela Styles!" JB yelled. I looked at A.J. as he got into the ring. He helped me up and handed me the belt. He gave me a kiss as the belt sandwiched between us. I still wasn't sure this was actually happening. I looked toward the ramp to see Selena coming down the ramp with the kids. They got into the ring and the boys hugged me around the legs. Natalie and Mercy got me around the ankles. I smiled and was shocked when Jeff Hardy and Peyton O'Connell hugged me too. I heard someone come over the guardrail.

"I told you that you'd do well." Peyton whispered in my ear. I smiled and kissed her cheek. I heard Allen talking to someone and turned around. I dropped the belt as I threw my arms around my dad's neck.

"Daddy why are you here?" I asked.

"I came to see my little girl win a belt." He answered as he kissed my cheek. I pulled back when "Light It Up" blared through the arena. I turned to the entrance ramp to see Brianna still heavily pregnant stand at the top of the ramp and clap her hands. Allen puts his arm around my shoulders after he handed me the belt again. I was still in shock. I wasn't even sure this wasn't a dream.

I looked at JB as he got into the ring with a mike.

"Mikaela can I have a few words?" JB asked. I nodded my head.

"How does it feel to join your husband in being one of the greats?" JB asked.

"JB honestly it feels like a dream. It feels like I've just gone to sleep last night and I'm dreaming about this. JB I never expected to be the champion. Ask me about it after a few days when I've actually had time for it to sink in." I said.

"So who's the man to your right?" JB asked. I smiled.

"It's my daddy. And the man to my left is in the doghouse." I said. A.J. sputtered but I couldn't say much more because A.J. and my dad put me on their shoulders. I squeaked and held the belt to my face so I couldn't look down. I felt someone take my belt from me and give me a kid. Not just one actually but like two at a time. Luckily they handed me Natalie and Mercy first. I stuck Natalie and Mercy on my shoulders and they grabbed onto my hair. Selena then handed up Avery and Albey who I stuck on each thigh and they grabbed onto my neck. Selena placed Ajay on my lap. I saw Ajay was holding my new title and then I saw Lee South out of the corner of my eye and flashed him a smile. He nodded his head saying he got the picture and Selena helped get me down. We walked out of the ring and headed to the back.

"Mommy can we go out for dinner?" Ajay asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"We're going out for dinner all of us. Even you Selena. We've got to celebrate your mother's victory." Dad said. I smiled.

"I've got to go get the nameplate changed." I said.

"I'll go with you." Allen said as we walked to go get Bobby's name off of the belt and to put my own on. We were getting the nameplate changed. I looked at Allen.

"You knew Dad was in the arena didn't you?" I asked.

"Yeah." Allen answered. I was amazed to see my name fit so easily on that belt.

"Thank you." I whispered as I took the belt.

"Still feels like it isn't real?" Allen asked as we headed back to the locker room.

"Yes." I answered with a smile as I kissed his cheek.

"It'll come into place soon." Allen answered as we reached the locker room. We then left and headed to dinner. It was really easy to forget that I had just won my first championship.


	58. Not Helping

Author's Note: Selena and Mikaela deal with the questions of where Frankie's loyalties lies. They also deal with Mikaela's match. They also deal with Brianna's return a bit ahead of schedule. Thank you to coolchic79260 for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs in this. The rest belongs to TNA.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Thursday January 12th, 2012 Fortune's Locker Room (Selena's POV)~~~~~~~

I looked at the blonde sitting on the steel chair. She was wearing a pair of black slacks and an indigo blouse. She had a Graco SnugRide 30 Infant Car Seat- Mirabella. This blonde had grey eyes and wore a wedding ring. Sadly she and I were in the same boat. We were sitting in Fortune…or I guess it was Mikaela and Allen's locker room. I got more conversation out of Frankie then Brianna got out of Bobby though. I never got an answer no matter how much I begged and pleaded to why he left Allen stranded. Frankie said he couldn't answer me.

We watched as Bobby came out and started ripping Mikaela down. Everything he said had me cringing a little. I smoothed the front of my skirt before I looked up at Brianna. She had hooked her hand in Camille's car seat and left.

I looked at Mikaela who shrugged. I was in a black pencil skirt and a cobalt blue blouse. Mikaela was in a pair of jeans and a red deep cowl neck top.

"So how was getting through security with the belt?" I asked.

"A pain in the butt." Mikaela answered. I smiled. Frankie was somewhere else in the building and Jason and Gwyneth were at home with mom.

I'd seen Sting come out and insult Bobby. I smiled when "Promiscuous" played through the arena. Brianna walked out with all the confidence in the world.

"Sting I'm so sorry to interrupt you but I've got a few words to say to my husband. I'm also sure he wants to meet his baby girl." Brianna said as she got into the ring.

"Now I know this isn't February but after seeing Mikaela Styles do the impossible on Sunday I decided to see if I could come back early. So on Tuesday I went to the doctor for my scheduled appointment and asked if it was possible for me to deliver earlier. So on Wednesday morning I went in and got induced. Funny thing is that I called and texted Bobby the entire time but he didn't answer me. The doctor asked if I wanted to go on. I had Tracey there with me and since we couldn't get in touch with Bobby Tracey helped me get through having my little girl. Dakota can you hold my mike?" Brianna asked. Dakota looked at Sting before she took Brianna's mike. Brianna knelt down and unbuckled the baby from the carrier and brought her out. She took her mike from Dakota.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to her Impact debut Camille Kelley Roode." Brianna said.

"Now before you all start worrying about who is going to help me I'm going to get help from the new World Heavyweight champion Mikaela and A.J. Styles along with James and Celeste Storm." Brianna said. I'd seen Bobby get closer to Brianna until he crowded her. Brianna turned around and the moment he looked like he was going to touch Camille Brianna dropped her mike and slapped Bobby across the face. Sting then dropped the bombshell that Mikaela would be defending her title in a triple threat against Bobby and Jeff.

"I figured Brianna would slap Bobby if he got to close." I said. Brianna got out of the ring and the next time we saw her she stopped by and dropped off Camille's car seat.

"I'm going to go introduce her to family and friends." Brianna said.

"Okay. We'll be here." I said before she left again. We watched the tag team match and I wasn't surprised Crimson and Matt Morgan picked up a victory.

I was surprised to see Magnus and Joe come down and beat up Matt and Crimson. Not only that Valetta and Nicolette tried going up against Athena and Devon but Athena and Devon sent them packing. I was curious to see Athena with a mike though when she turned to Magnus.

"MAGNUS!" Athena yelled into the mike. He paused and looked at her. He got his own mike.

"I understand you want another shot at the tag belts but isn't there a better way to do it?" Athena asked.

"Now Femme Fatale, I don't call you that because it's your stable name. I did it because I know you're going to eventually rip Crimson's heart out the moment a hotter guy comes around. You say you love him but baby Lust was right when she came in. You don't deserve happiness. I mean look at that tattoo on your shoulder you just got." Magnus said. We got a good picture of her new tattoo on her shoulder and I particularly liked it.

"What?" Athena asked.

"You're a whore and you know it. Just think about it. Austin Aries, you kissed him, and the Pope smacked you on the butt. You don't care about Crimson." Nick said. We saw Athena chuck the mike at Magnus and nail him square in the center of the chest.

"You're supposed to be my friend you son of a bitch!" Athena yelled. Devon was holding her back. We heard him make this ridiculous tick tock sound. Athena had tears brimming in her eyes. By that time Crimson and Matt had gotten up. Crimson looked at Magnus as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Crimson and Athena shared a quiet conversation.

"Well it's good to know friends still stab each other in the back." I said.

"Yeah." Mikaela said.

"Not every set of friends." Allen said.

"I know of four." I said.

"Name them." Allen said.

"You and Chris, you and Frankie, James and Bobby, and Nick and Athena." I said. Allen mumbled something noncommittally and hooked Mikaela to his lap. We watched Eric as he just hyped himself up while he tore down Garett. It was sort of hard to see. I'd talked to Auriele during the week and got a conformation on my guess on if she was engaged to Garett and she said they were. Garett came out and he talked to his father. It was when his father tried to touch him that Garett almost hit him.

We watched Winter and ODB wrestle. It was really weird. Then again we were talking about EY. I watched as ODB picked up the victory.

"I sort of feel that EY hadn't needed to get involved." I said.

"I agree." Brianna said as she walked back in.

"I've got these guys you three just worry about what's wrong with Frankie." Brianna said as she sat down and put Camille back into her car seat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mikaela's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You sure?" I asked.

"I can do it. Besides James and Celeste are on their way in to help." Brianna answered. I stood and picked up my World Heavyweight championship. It was still weird to say the word my in front of World Heavyweight Championship. I had never expected it. I rested it on my left shoulder before the three of us walked out. I rested my right hand at the top of Allen's back. We didn't exchange words because we didn't know what to say.

We'd tried getting Frankie to talk about it off screen but it wasn't working. We walked down the ramp and we stood in the ring while A.J. called Frankie out. I had settled onto A.J.'s left while Selena stood to his right. Kazarian's music hit and he came down the ramp. Kazarian didn't even look at Selena as he got into the ring. I listened as A.J. said he hadn't expected Kazarian to turn on him, he'd always been the voice of reason in Fortune. A.J. then asked why he turned his back on him and then said he almost had the same conversation with Daniels after he turned on A.J. just like Kazarian had done. He then tells Kazarian to man up and tell him why.

Kazarian says he can't answer, but we all hear a voice says I can over the speakers. Daniels walked down to the ring. He then launches into why Kazarian finally sees A.J. for what he was. A lost cause. I tensed up and glared holes through Chris. I should have known. Chris has always seemed to be jelaous of A.J. lately. He continues on to say that after A.J. lost to him the first time Kazarian had seen A.J. lose match after match and had finally asked why he was staying with a loser like A.J. when a winner like Daniels is standing right there. Daniels continued to say Kazarian was done carrying A.J. and then he called A.J. a worthless piece of shit. Kazarian tells Daniels to chill but Daniels got in Kazarian's facing telling him to leave which Kazarian did. I dropped my belt to the side and was trying to hold A.J. back because I knew how pissed he was. I ducked when A.J. threw the mike at Daniels and it nailed him square in the middle of the back.

I stood to the side with Selena when he brawled it out with Chris until Frankie pulled him out. Selena and I held A.J. back. A.J. screamed at Kazarian while Daniels laughed and Kazarian held him back. Selena and I were shaking their heads. Selena looked to be almost in tears.

We got out of the ring and I almost forgot to pick up my belt if the fans hadn't yelled about it. I grabbed it as we left. We passed James and Celeste. I saw James look at the gold I held loosely in my right hand. I walked into the locker room and collapsed into a chair.

I listened as James went after Kurt. Kurt had come out and the two of them went back and forth until Sting and Dakota came out. Dakota had her bat and I had a smile on my face. I stood up and hooked my bag before I went to go get changed.

I turned my jeans for a pair of black boy shorts and my cowl neck top for a Bitter Sweet Redemption Fleur Graphic Tee. I was putting on my knee pads when Allen yelled.

"Hey Kayla, if you win you have to face either Storm or Angle at Against All Odds. Also if Bobby gets himself disqualified he loses the chance at a one on one rematch." Allen yelled.

"Great." I said through the door as I put on my wrestling boots and quickly tied them. I walked out with my clothes stuffed in my bag. I sat down to watch James and Kurt wrestle. James started off with control early on. Kurt took control and ran with it for most of the match. It then turned into one of those back and forth match until Kurt screwed up James's beer spit.

"Ha." I said. I watched as James picked up the victory.

"Ah crap." I said.

"Hey maybe you'll lose tonight and won't have to face James." Selena said.

"Not helping." I said as I adjusted my belt on my lap. Selena shrugged.

"Mikaela can I come out with you?" Brianna asked suddenly. She'd been quiet for most of the show.

"Sure." I answered.

"I'll stay in the back." Allen said.

"Kay you bringing Camille?" I asked as I grabbed my flask out of my bag. I heard Jeff Hardy talking about his match against Bobby and Mikaela.

"I had planned on it if it's okay." Brianna said.

"More than okay." I said as we watched it show a video package of Brooke Tessmacher being part of Speed Channel's Hooters Girl contest. I shook my head.

I perked up a little when I saw Madison Rayne approach Sting and say she wanted to start over. She asks Sting to officially name her the VP of the Knockouts along with Mikaela, Selena, Celeste, Brooke, Star, Karson, and Brianna. She says she knows how to get the job done and Sting fires that he saw how when he helped me retain my belt two weeks ago. Sting said he won't put Madison in a little cage anymore because she deserves bigger. He then went on to say it was Mickie James and Madison Rayne inside a steel cage. Madison Rayne freaked out.

I stood up and gave Allen a quick kiss before I left. I took a deep breath as we reached gorilla. I nodded to Jeff and Peyton as they walked out. Bobby started to pass us but paused in front of Brianna. Brianna gave him a look before turning her head.

"That belt is mine." He said as he walked past me. I turned to Brianna and held my flask out to her.

"Keep this. I'm going to need it." I said. Brianna nodded her head before we walked out to "Dirty Dancer" it had been so long since I'd used "Sweet Tooth" they just sort of assumed. I walked down to the ring and got in. Brianna stayed on the floor as JB got intros started.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the World Heavyweight Championship. The man in charge of the bout when the bell rings is Mr. Brian Hebner." JB said.

"First he weighed in this morning at 234 lbs and comes to us from Cameron, North Carolina being accompanied by Peyton O'Connell he is the Charismatic Enigma Jeff Hardy." JB said.

"Second he weighed in this morning at 239 lbs and comes to us from Toronto, Ontario, Canada Bobby Roode." JB said.

"Finally she weighed in this morning at 120 lbs she comes to us from the Otherside of Darkness by way of Tampa, Florida being accompanied by Brianna and Camille Roode she is the current TNA World Heavyweight Champion of the World Mikaela Styles." JB said. I raised my belt a little before handing it out to Val. The match started and Bobby refused to get in the ring and instead was talking trash to some kids at ringside.

Jeff and I took the fight to him. They continue to brawl it out. It was much like Sunday Jeff and I against Bobby. I was landing shots anyway I could. I wanted to prove that I had a right to defend my belt.

Hardy and I stayed in control of Bobby. Hardy sort of took himself out when Jeff went to get him on the guardrail and he eat the guardrail. Bobby and I were in the ring and brawling it out while Brian was counting to ten on Jeff. Jeff rolls back into the ring at the last possible second. Bobby shoves me into the turnbuckle hard enough my head rebounded and started fighting with Jeff. I was recovering in the corner as the boys continued to fight it out. I was just coming back to it when Jeff almost got my belt. If Ray hadn't pulled Brian out of the ring and then kicked him. Brian was out for the count. Hardy took Ray out and rolled back into the ring to see Bobby at the other side of the ring. Hardy and I were trying to figure out what was going on.

"Hey Bri, give me that flask." I said as I leaned through the ropes. Brianna reached up and gave me the flask from where it sat on Camille's chest. I took a pull of it. I then turned to Bobby and spit the contents in his face. It was my Blood Spit. I pointed quickly at my father who was sitting ringside before I turned to Jeff.

"You'll get a one on one shot after James if I hold it that long." I said. Jeff nodded his head and I tensed when I heard Taz remind me that Bobby could get his potential one on one shot because Ray had pulled Jeff out of the ring disqualifying Bobby.

I sighed before I got out of the ring. Val handed me my belt and I started to leave but turned back around and stopped in front of my dad. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before I left for the locker room with Brianna. I walked in and groaned.

"What's wrong Hell Cat?" Allen asked.

"Kids are staying home next week." I said. The moment those words left my mouth Avery looked up at me with a questioning look.

"Why?" Allen asked.

"You my dear are facing Gunner next week. I need to focus on taking out Flair and keeping the padding on the ground." I answered. Call me paranoid but I couldn't lose Allen.

"I can stay in here next week right?" Brianna asked as she buckled Camille into her seat.

"Yes. We may not have Fortune as a team but we are all that's left of it." I said as I gestured to the locker room. Brianna smiled before she grabbed her stuff and got ready to leave.

"See you guys next week." Brianna called as she left. I sighed as I went to go get changed. When I came back out Selena was standing.

"Lena, it'll all be okay. At some point Frankie will realize that he can talk to you." I said. Selena smiled at me before she left. I looked at Allen.

"I don't want to face James." I said.

"You can do anything you want. Just think about it this way you're the lightest World Heavyweight Champion we've ever had." Allen said.

"I don't know if that helps." I said as we got everything ready to leave.

"Well if that doesn't you've got me backing you up." Allen said as he hooked an arm around my shoulders. I smiled and just hoped everything next week would turn out okay.


	59. Holy Batman

Author's Note: Mikaela panics. She's got everyone coming for her belt and deals with Allen's match against Gunner. Selena just questions everyone's sanity. Thank you to coolchic79260 for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs in this. The rest belongs to TNA.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Thursday January 19th, 2012 Fortune's Locker Room (Mikaela's POV)~~~~~~~

I was in a pair of jeans and AJ Styles "Phenomenal" shirt. My blonde hair was straight and pulled into a ponytail. I had my belt on my lap as James came out and said he wanted my belt. I knew he did. I was surprised when Hardy came out and said he wanted a shot at me too. Bobby came out and demanded the same thing. Sting came out and made a triple threat number one contenders match for my belt. I sighed and stood. I hooked my hand in Allen's as we left.

We were going out second. A.J.'s music played and we stepped out.

"His opponent from Gainesville, Georgia being accompanied by Mikaela Styles, A.J. Styles." Christy said. I got into the ring with A.J. and I gave him a kiss before I got out. I leaned against the apron as the match got started. A.J. had control in the beginning to frustrate Gunner. Gunner got out of the ring and spoke with Ric. Gunner took control again until A.J. started to battle back.

"Come on baby." I said as I hit the apron. Gunner had taken control again. A.J. started going. Gunner tried to put A.J. to the outside but Gunner blocked him. I saw Frankie and Daniels come out. A.J. had control until A.J. took his eyes off Gunner. When Flair hopped up on the apron my breath hitched. I glared at Kazarian and shook my head when Gunner picked up the victory. I saw Selena out of the corner of my eye as she strode down the ramp. The moment Gunner threw A.J. out I ran to get between them but A.J. got out and headed toward the crowd. I watched as Selena yelled and slapped Kazarian. I saw her start to go for her wedding ring but I dashed up the ramp.

"Selena no. Don't go there. You do that and A.J. will feel like it's his fault." I said. Selena glared at Frankie over my back before we left. We walked into the locker room just as Bully Ray and Sting were talking. Selena sat down in a huff and I sighed.

"Allen's getting changed." Brianna said.

"Thanks. I'm glad he's getting changed and not hauled out of here on a stretcher." I said as I sat down. I watched as Crimson and Magnus started their match. Magnus looked like he was dominating but Crimson got him with the Red Sky. Crimson had picked up the victory but Joe and Magnus started beating him up. Matt came down and tried to save him but he got beat down too. We watched as Eric Young and ODB started talking. I was afraid.

We watched a Garett video package. We then watched the recap of Madison being put in the steel cage against Mickie James. We watched Madison freaked out and Gail tried to get her to calm down. I rolled my eyes and looked up when Allen walked back in.

"Glad you're still walking." I said.

"Yeah." Allen said. We watched Mickie come out and then Madison Rayne came out with Gail Kim. Madison was still freaking out. We watched as Gail left Madison. Mickie started in on Madison. Mickie had solid control on Madison.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Selena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was pissed. I was beyond pissed actually. The moment Frankie got involved with Allen's match I realized he wasn't the same man. I realized why Mikaela had stopped me though. I wasn't thinking clearly. I watched as Mickie continued her control on Madison. Madison was failing. She nailed Mickie with a wicked kick to the face and then she started in. Mickie managed to reverse an Irish whip into the corner instead sending Madison into the corner. Mickie continued to have control. Madison was trying to climb out but Mickie stopped her. Madison had started to take control.

I shook my head as Madison just dominated. Mickie reversed one of Madison's moves and they both were on the mat. The two of them just started exchanging shots until Mickie started taking control again. Madison raked Mickie's eyes and kicked her in the side of the head. Madison went for the pin but Mickie kicked out. Madison started chocking Mickie. Mickie sent Madison into the cage twice. Mickie planted Madison and picked up the victory. I nodded my head. My kids were still with my mom. It was easier to keep them out of here while Frankie was hanging out with Chris.

We saw Austin Aries talk in circles. He was missing his X Division belt because Jesse Sorensen took the belt. We watched as Tara, Velvet, Athena, and Devon celebrated with Mickie about her win. We watched Jeff talk. Austin came out with Taylor and then Alex came out with Star. We watched as Austin and Alex went back and forth. They were talking about who should be the number one contender against Sorensen. Alex said he'd beat whoever Austin put up for him next week.

We watched ODB talked about Angelina. Winter jumped her from behind but it didn't go well for Winter.

"There are a lot of catfights." Brianna said.

"Speaking of catfights that Winter just won." Mikaela said.

"What?" I asked.

"Karson is engaged." Mikaela answered.

"When?" I asked.

"At a Pitbull show. He brought her on as a guest dancer and then proposed right on stage." Mikaela answered.

"Aw." I said. We watched Winter and Angelina walked out. Eric Young walked out. We watched as the ref rang the bell. EY locked up with the ref, fans, and went to give Angelina and handshake but she slapped his hand away. EY went to lock up with the ref again but Angelina field goal kicks him below the belt. We watched as Winter and Angelina started to beat up EY until ODB runs down with a strap. She takes Winter down! Angelina hits ODB from behind and they beat ODB down now. EY gets back up and grabs Winter and tosses her out to the floor and then tosses Angelina to the floor. He helps ODB up and ODB kisses him as Angelina looks like she's about to puke at that site.

In the back James Storm says he's been in TNA since day one and has helped build this company. He says it's his time and he won't let Jeff stand in his way. Storm says he's been watching Jeff, Mikaela, and Roode's matches to prepare for this one and this is what it's about. You have to be the #1 Contender to become the World Champ. He says he's tired of saying what he's going to do, it's time to show everyone that he can be the World Champion of this company again.

We watched as Jeff Hardy, James Storm, and Bobby came out for their match. Hardy had Peyton while James had Celeste. The match started and everyone was going back and forth trying to win. I looked up when Alex and Star walked in.

"Hey cousin you're related to the new World Heavyweight champion." Mikaela said.

"Congrats Allen." Alex said.

"Baby, not Allen." Brookelyn said.

"It's not you and it's not Maddie. Is it Phoenix?" Alex asked. I watched as Mikaela shifted the belt until it was on her shoulder.

"Holy batman. You're the champ?" Alex asked.

"I won it Genesis." I answered.

"Who is that red head running around with Austin?" Alex asked.

"Taylor Solwold. His wife and Tommy's little sister." I answered.

"Oh." Alex said. I watched as Jeff, James, and Bobby continued at it. I watched Ray come out. I saw Mikaela stand and leave.

"Uh oh she's going to get herself in trouble." I said.

"She do that a lot?" Alex asked.

"Yeah." Allen said. Ray was taking everyone out except for Bobby. I didn't see the point of Ray taking everyone out. Roode talked about how it was a no contest and then Mikaela came out.

"Now Bobby that doesn't bode well for you but guess what sweetie. I am still your World Heavyweight Champion." Mikaela said. Bobby freaked out and Mikaela smiled before she left.

"She's having too much fun as champ." Alex said.

"At least she's having fun." I said.

"It'll be okay Lena. What's up with Karson? I got a text this morning and I couldn't decipher it because it was in Spanish. I took French, Dutch, and Japanese in high school." Brookelyn said.

"Karson got engaged to Pitbull at one of his shows. I guess he brought her back as a onetime dancer and then popped the question on stage. Forever setting the bar really high for further proposals." Selena said.

"Glad I'm already married." Brookelyn said.

"What trouble can we get into next week?" I asked.

"Me? A match? The usual." Mikaela answered as she walked in.

"We can all get in trouble." Alex said. I laughed as Alex and Brookelyn left and we gathered out stuff to leave.

"Hey Lena." Allen said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Don't blame Frankie. It's something Chris has over him. Just give him time." Allen said. I looked at him and smiled.

"I'm trying Allen. I don't want to see another situation like Bobby." I said.

"He won't turn out like Bobby." Brianna said as she stood and left.

"She's right. Bobby had a title corrupt him. Frankie isn't corrupted. I saw that look after he got Allen. He didn't want to do this. Chris has something over him." Mikaela said. I nodded my head.

"I wish he'd tell me." I said.

"We wish he would too." Mikaela said. I waved at them as I left. I'm sure Frankie should be waiting for me. I walked into the parking lot and saw Chris and Frankie leaning against the car. I sighed and tapped my heels along the pavement hoping that Frankie would hear me coming. I was in a pair of jeans and a indigo t-shirt. I was also wearing heels. Frankie looked up at me and I continued my slow walk to the car. I arrived just as Chris left. I said nothing but got in the car. I had been a part of the Chris, Frankie, Traci autograph signing in California.

The car ride was silent and for that I was grateful. I didn't want to know why Frankie was doing all of this anymore. I looked out the window and let the miles roll by until we were at the airport. None of this was good for our relationship. I was used to him being a heel but there was something he was hiding from me. I didn't like it. I know I'd just opened up about what my dad did, but he wasn't usually the one to keep secrets. He normally kept me informed on most of his decisions. I sighed and waited as we got out of the car and headed to our next destination.


	60. The Enforcer

Author's Note: Mikaela worries about everyone. Selena finally pieces something together and makes Frankie tell her what's wrong. Adding a POV next week. Thank you to coolchic79260 for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs in this. The rest belongs to TNA.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Thursday January 26th, 2012 Fortune's Locker Room (Selena's POV)~~~~~~~

I tilted my head back. I could feel the headache coming on. My blonde hair was gathered with a clip. I was in a simple black t-shirt that basically molded to my curves and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. My kids were in North Carolina still. We watched the brawl at the beginning of Impact.

"Hey my younger sister hit the big time in announcing last week." Brianna said.

"Really, where?" I asked.

"WWE." Brianna answered.

"Avery Shields?" Mikaela asked.

"How did you know?" Brianna asked.

"She's the newest announcer. So she's really Avery Roode?" Mikaela asked.

"Yup. So proud of her." Brianna said. I smiled and looked at Allen. He still looked pissed. I looked up when a familiar face walked into the locker room.

"Hi sis, where's Frankie?" She asked.

"Not here." I answered.

"Lena introductions please?" Brianna asked. I nodded my head.

"Brianna, Camille, Mikaela, and Allen this is my younger sister Heather Gerdelman." I introduced.

"Heather this is Brianna and Camille Roode and Mikaela and Allen Jones." I introduced. There were a chours of his.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I work here. I'm splitting up the matches with Christy." Heather answered.

"Ah." I said. I was only paying a slight bit of attention to the Knockout match until Athena Sawyer came out.

"Man she is trying to give Nick a run for his money." I said.

"Course she is her name is Athena Sawyer." Mikaela said. I smiled.

"I've got to go. I need to get in place." Heather said.

"See you sis." I said as Heather left. We watched as the match started and everyone fought for it even though you could tell Athena and Devon didn't really want to be in it. Tara ended up with a victory but you couldn't take much away from the Sawyer girls. We saw Velvet talking about facing Tara at Against All Odds. We saw Sting and Serena walking around with their bats.

Sting and Serena walked down the ramp with Jeff and James. They called out Bobby and Ray and everyone got into a brawl. Sting finally made a tag team match and James upped the ante and made it a tables match. I shook my head.

We saw Alex Shelley talking to the camera. Star was standing next to him. We saw EY talking with Winter and Angelina. Angelina tries to knee EY but ends up giving a cry of pain. It's revealed that EY was wearing a cup.

"Poor kid." Mikaela said. It was then I realized Mikaela had a one SOUL by Ludacris-SL49 headphones in.

"What are you listening to?" I asked.

"99 Problems by Hugo." Mikaela answered.

"Fright Night?" I asked.

"Yup." Mikaela answered. I shook my head and watched Heather in the ring.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall." Heather announced.

"First form Manila, Philippines Zema Ion." Heather announced. Zema Ion got into the ring. He didn't even hid the fact he was checking my sister out. Heather played it off and then Alex's music played.

"His opponent from Detroit, Michigan being accompanied to the ring by Star Shelley he is one half of the Motor City Machine Guns Alex Shelley." Heather announced before she got out of the ring. I noticed how riveted Allen seemed to this match. We watched as the X Division boys went back and forth. It was something we'd gotten used to seeing in the X Division.

"So someone fill me in on the X Division title changing hands at a house show." Brianna said.

"It was going good and then Taylor attacked Ellie. I mean attacked. I heard at the end of it Ellie walked away with a concussion and a possible broken arm." Mikaela said.

"How'd she get a broken arm maybe?" Brianna asked.

"Taylor put Ellie's arm in a steel chair and stepped on it repeatedly." I answered.

"That poor girl." Brianna said. I nodded my head and we watched as Alex Shelley picked up the victory with sliced bread.

"Here is your winner Alex Shelley." Heather announced. I also realized Mikaela was wearing a Mr. Anderson "I Hate People" t-shirt along with a pair of acid wash skinny jeans.

"You hate people now?" I asked.

"Sometimes." Mikaela answered. Her blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail and the belt was laying next to her. We saw the camera walk in and talk with AJ. We stayed quiet except for Camille who gave a little cry. Brianna quickly gave her a bottle and waved at the camera.

The camera left and then we listened to Tara talk about how she's ready to face Velvet. We then saw Eric walk into a gym looking for his son. We here that Lockdown is going to be Nashville this year. We then watch as Eric walks into the gym. Garett and Auriele are in the ring when Eric asks who the new trainer is. Garett looks off somewhere off camera and Eric freaks out sending the camera out.

"I bet you I know who it is." Mikaela sang.

"Of course you do." I muttered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mikaela's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was mainly listening to the Real Steel soundtrack with the added 99 Problems song. It was on repeat. Sometimes my choice of music was a bit different than the usual but I was okay with that.

"So when are we going to see your kids again?" Brianna asked.

"Right now? Never." I said.

"Between the Frankie problem and Kayla being the champ it isn't the easiest thing so we'll hang out solo for now because mom's got the kids. That and David helps out too." Allen said. We watched the train wreck that was the Intergender Tag match. I mean it was sad. I listened to Bobby and Ray talk about how Storm is getting braver and might turn out like Devon. We saw Heather in the ring.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall." Heather announced.

"Approaching the ring from the Isle of Samoa being accompanied by Magnus, Nicolette Magnus, and Valetta Eaton the Samoan Submission Machine Samoa Joe." Heather announced.

"His opponent from Fairfield, Connecticut being accompanied to the ring by Devon and Athena Sawyer, and Crimson he is one half of the TNA World Tag Team Champions the Blueprint Matt Morgan." Heather announced before she got out of the ring.

"Your sister is good at announcing." Brianna said.

"Yeah she worked Ring of Honor." Selena said. I nodded my head and bobbed my head to The Enforcer by 50 Cent. I watched as Joe and Matt went at it. Allen kissed my temple.

"You've got to leave your music here soon Hell Cat." He whispered in my ear.

"I've got pockets." I said.

"Mikaela." Allen whispered.

"Okay I was kidding." I said. We turned our attention back to the match and I leaned my head on Allen's shoulder when he held my hand. I was surprised when Joe spat at Crimson. We watched as Matt managed to come out with the victory.

"Here is your winner Matt Morgan." Heather announced. We watched as it broke down into a brawl. I wasn't surprised Athena nailed Valetta with a Red Sky. We also saw Athena take Magnus to school with repeated punches to the face before Joe pulled her off and threw her. Devon grabbed her sister and I paused my music.

"Come on Selena." I said as I grabbed my belt and shouldered it. We gave Brianna a wave before we left. We passed them on their way to their locker room. We walked out and I stood to A.J.'s left with Selena to his right. I listened as A.J. just wanted to know why. I was with him the entire way. When Chris's music hit I looked over as Selena. I saw the way Selena looked at Frankie. That son of bitch was going to pay when it came to it. Chris said that A.J. complained the entire time. Said that A.J. threw tantrums. I saw Selena take the mike the moment Daniels said that Kazarian doesn't owe A.J. anything.

"But he owes his wife something." Selena yelled. I saw A.J. cautiously take the mike from her. A.J. says that was fine and tried to get out of the ring but Daniels called him a thug. I mean really? I was trying to figure out A.J.'s plan when he turned his back and said he'd allow Frankie come into the ring and take his head off with his back turned. I didn't like where that was going. Frankie starts to leave but Daniels tells him to go and do it. Frankie doesn't do it no matter how many times Daniels told him too. Daniels rolled into the ring and went to do it but he got an Enziguri for his troubles. A.J. started yelling at Frankie to look at him.

A.J. goes on to say he doesn't care what's between him and Daniels but he needs to get in the ring and shake A.J.'s hand and it'll end. A.J. went on to say he needed too because Kazarian didn't understand the pressure Selena was under. He didn't understand Selena's need to tip toe around him. A.J. was right because we lived with it in the locker room every time. Kazarian gets into the ring and gets ready to shake A.J.'s hand but Daniels yells at him to stop. Daniels tells Kazarian that he knows he's not going to shake A.J.'s hand and he know why he won't. He points out that Kazarian's little sister now works here.

I looked at Selena and saw the realization hit her face. I looked at A.J. who didn't look any better. Kazarian gets out of the ring and goes to stand by Daniels. Daniels fires back that he's had enough of A.J.'s tantrums and he's put his hands on him for the last time. He goes on to say he's going to go to Sting and propose a match for Against All Odds for a match between A.J. and Kazarian. Kazarian looks unhappy and Daniels tells Kazarian to go to Sting and ask for that match now.

I withhold the curse I know is coming out.

"Hey A.J. I want to watch the tag match to you know scout my competition." I said.

"Go." A.J. said. I smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Keep an eye on Lena. She has more of an idea what's going on now. Don't push her though." I whispered. A.J. nodded his head. I got out of the ring and went up to the announce table. I sat down next to Phoenix and I settled back to watch the tag match.

I was content not to say anything just watch the four of them fight each other in a tables match. I watched like my dad had taught me too. He'd taught me to watch every move and try to find that one weakness that would help me pick up a victory any way I could. I watched as the momentum changed back and forth many times. I even watched Ray put his foot through a table. I watched as Hardy and Storm ended up picking up the victory.

I then watched Ray beat Jeff and James with a chair. I watched as they set up another table. I had a flashback of Ray powerbombing Allen through a table from the stage when he superbombed Hardy off the top turn buckle.

Bobby turned and pointed at me. I stood and raised my belt. I was confident that I could possibly defend this belt the way I could.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Selena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had left before the main event ended. I had found an empty room that was on the way to the parking lot. I was leaned up against a wall as I waited. I saw him walk by with Daniels and I shoved him through the door and made Daniels walk on. I hissed at him to make sure he left. I waited and he left. I slammed the door closed and leaned against the door.

"Frankie tell me what is going on." Selena said.

"Selena I-I can't." Frankie said.

"I've opened up about what my dad did now you tell me about what Chris has over you." I said putting my hands on my hips.

"Selena I can't." Frankie said again.

"Baby, I know this is about Heather now spill." I said resisting the urge to slam my head on the door behind me.

"How did you know it was about Heather?" Frankie asked.

"He sort of gave it away when he pointed at Heather." I answered. Frankie rubbed his hand down his face.

"He knows." Frankie said.

"He knows what? This is Heather we're talking about." I said. I wasn't trying to be mean but Heather was Heather and she always would be.

"He knows that Kristopher's father is Wesley Richards, he knows Heather's been in jail more than once." Frankie said. I gave a relieved laugh which wasn't what Frankie expected.

"How are you laughing?" Frankie asked.

"Well it's better then what I thought. I'd been all over the spectrum trying to figure out what Chris had on you. I was thinking affairs or even what I told you guys on December 29th . I mean Heather never crossed my mind." I replied as I came off the door and walked forward until I could wrap my arms around his neck.

"I think you took this better than I thought you would." Frankie said. I smiled before giving him a kiss on the neck.

"No more secrets. I can't do this. Frankie Allen was completely right. I've been under pressure and I feel like I had to tip toe around him." I whispered.

"You do realize we're in the janitor's closet right?" Frankie asked. I looked at him and then around us.

"It was the closest room to the parking lot." I answered. Frankie shook his head before we left.

"I left my bag in Allen and Mikaela's locker room." I said.

"Go get it. How is it over there?" Frankie asked.

"It's almost like a refugee camp." I answered.

"With you, Brianna, and Camille in there?" Frankie asked.

"Yup. The last two sellouts of Fortune." I said as I let go of his hand and went to go get my bag. I was glad I knew the reason why he was being so distant now. I wouldn't tell Allen and Mikaela because it wasn't my place. I grabbed my bag and offered them a wave before I left. I walked back to the car and got in after tossing my bag in the back.

"Can we go home?" I asked.

"Yes." Frankie answered. I loved the sound of home.


	61. You've Got to Ask Him Doll

Author's Note: Selena realizes that her sister is a lost cause. Mikaela has the right to freak out because she's got really big odds come Against All Odds. Heather? Yeah she's Heather. Thank you to coolchic79260 for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs in this. The rest belongs to TNA.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Thursday February 2nd, 2012 Fortune's Locker Room (Mikaela's POV)~~~~~~~

I was wearing a Motorcity Machine Guns "Muscle Built" t-shirt and a pair of jeans. I had curled my hair. Selena was sitting across from me in a black tank top and a pair of jeans. Brianna was sitting on Selena's other side. I didn't have to be here but the girls and I had showed up anyway.

"You figure out Frankie's problem?" I asked.

"Yup. Can't discuss it with you but I know it." Selena answered. We watched as Ray, Bobby, and James were all in the ring. James had Celeste following after him. I listened as Sting made a five way for Against All Odds.

"I'm so losing the belt. There is no way in heck I can retain." I said.

"You always so negative?" Brianna asked.

"At this moment yes." I replied. We watched as Joe, Magnus, Nicolette, and Valetta walked out. When Crimson, Matt, Athena, and Devon walked out my jaw dropped.

"Holy crap Tommy actually let Athena go out in that?" I asked. Athena was in a berry gloss embroidered Dream Angels Demi Bra, a berry gloss/silver embroidery Angels by Victoria's Secret Embroidered Cheeky Panty, a berry gloss/silver embroidery Lace-front Garter, and black lace-top stockings.

"I think she's just going to give Magnus a run for his money." Selena said.

"You're not kidding. What is she going to do at Against All Odds? Come out with no clothes on?" Brianna asked.

"I don't think we can do that." I said. Brianna shook her head and we watched the match.

"Uh I think Celeste is about to bow out of Impact gracefully soon." Brianna said.

"Where does Celeste come into this conversation?" I asked.

"I'll explain soon." Brianna said. I shook my head and we watched as Joe and Magnus ended up picking up the win.

"Well it could have gone better." I said. Selena shook her head and we watched as Eric came down and called out Garett. Garett came down with Auriele. Garett said that if Eric had a problem with his trainer he should take it up with them. Eric said that he was delusional if he thought his trainers were going to come all the way to England. Garett answered his phone and looked disappointed. Eric laughed and then Garett said he was right he is right but when he's wrong he is so wrong because that was him and he is in the building. The other trainer had been here since the show started. Garett said they want to me him in the middle of the ring later tonight. He leaves the ring and Eric looks scared. Mark Haskins has a video package shown.

Selena stood as Christy announced the next match.

"Where the hell is Heather?" Selena asked. I shrugged.

"Oh Frankie is going to be pissed." Selena said. We watched as Mark Haskins and Austin Aries started their match. Taylor was standing at ring side like she always did. We watched as Mark and Austin put on a clinic of X Division match. I sucked in a breath when Haskins missed the Shooting Star Press and nailed Austin's side luckily. That reminded me of Brock Lesnar's bump at Wrestlemania. Aries nailed Haskins with the Brainbuster and then locks him into a nasty submission. Mark quickly tapped out. We saw several replays of the match with several replays of the nasty Shooting Star Press.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Heather's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Frankie was going to kill me. He had told me before I went on this UK tour to not go out drinking. I didn't listen to him. I had been out with the boys last night. I had forgotten to set my alarm too. Sure the arena was a few miles from the arena but I still had to get dressed.

I had curled my hair and pulled it up with a clip to keep it out of my way. I was also in a V-Neck Lace Dress by bebe. I was in a decent pair of stilettos too. I was rushing to get to the arena because I knew I had already missed my matches. I needed to find a way to apologize to Christy for this. I might have to send her flowers and chocolate.

I was delayed even more when I ran into someone. I landed soundly on my butt too.

"Son of a bitch." I said.

"Well if you'd watch where you were going you wouldn't be swearing." A man's voice said. I glared up at him.

"Oh someone's touchy." He said.

"I'm already late and you ran into me." I snapped.

"You weren't looking where you're going." He said. I shot him a look as I stood up.

"Do you even work here?" I asked.

"Yeah. Do you?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm an announcer. My name is Heather Gerdelman." I replied.

"Flynn Lukas." He said as he pulled me up.

"Bye." I said as I left. I walked to ringside and sat down next to Christy. Christy looked like she had just sat back down from announcing a match.

"Sorry. I forgot to set my alarm. I went out drinking last night." I said.

"You've got the next two matches." Christy said.

"Okay." I said. We watched as James and Bobby wrestled. They were going back and forth and I felt like Celeste was helping to sway momentum in James's favor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Selena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Good to know my sister finally showed up." I said.

"So why is Celeste pulling out gracefully?" Mikaela asked.

"Well not now but maybe in a few months." Brianna said.

"Oh is she pregnant?" I asked.

"Yeah. She told me on Monday when she was with me to watch Avery on RAW." Brianna answered.

"She doesn't have to leave. Tell her she can stay in here if she wants." Mikaela said as she stood and stretched. We froze when Flynn walked in.

"Can't you knock?" I asked.

"I could but it's over rated." Flynn said. I shook my head and we heard Bobby's music play.

"Son of a bitch." Brianna said.

"You're the second person to say that today." Flynn said.

"Why are you in my locker room Flynn?" Mikaela asked.

"I wanted to tell Selena I ran into her sister." Flynn replied.

"You ran into Heather?" I asked.

"Yup. She seemed rather cranky." Flynn answered.

"Well it could be that she knows her brother is going to find out she was out drinking and was therefore late." I said. Flynn nodded his head.

"Pop a squat. No need to leave." Mikaela said as she sat down.

"Would Allen, Bobby, or Frankie mind?" Flynn asked.

"No. They trust us." I replied. Flynn nodded his head and took a seat. We watched as Gail with Madison started her match against Tara.

"So what's the story on Ken and Yaz?" Mikaela asked.

"What is it February 2nd?" Flynn asked.

"Yeah." Brianna said as she checked her phone before changing Camille's diaper.

"They got hitched the seventeenth of January." Flynn answered.

"I love how people tell us this." Mikaela said. I rolled my eyes and watched Tara pick up the victory. I watched as Garett and Auriele walked down to the ring. Garett starts talking but Eric cuts him off and comes out with Gunner. I realized after a quick look at the announce table that Phoenix was sitting there. Hogan's music and he comes halfway down the ramp and "Bloodline" resounded through the arena before Phoenix walked out and joined Hogan at the halfway point.

"He's got three?" I asked.

"Maybe." Mikaela said. I shook my head and "Moves Like Jagger" played. Greg walked out and joined the rest of them before the continued down the ramp. When the three got into the ring they didn't hesitate to go after Gunner. Once that was finished and Gunner rolled out of the ring. They all point at Eric. Gunner pulles him out. Hogan shakes hands with Garett, Phoenix hugs him, and Greg picks Auriele up and sets her on his shoulder.

I shook my head. I looked at Mikaela when her phone played "Dirty Little Secret".

"That's not Allen is it?" I asked.

"No. It's actually Dixie Carter." Mikaela replied as she slid her phone open.

"Mikaela Jones." She said.

"What?" She asked.

"Uh thank you. I don't know what to say." Mikaela said.

"Thanks Dixie it means a lot to me." Mikaela said.

"Bye Dixie." Mikaela said as she hung up her phone.

"What was that about?" Brianna asked.

"On January 23rd it was announced Marie and Rick would go into the Hall of Fame. Phoenix, Dragon, and Chimera decided that I was going to get Marie's Hall of Fame ring. They sort of want me to be there but it's the Impact WWE thing." Mikaela said.

"But Flair is going in again." I said.

"That's it. Dixie and the rest signed off on me going up on stage with my siblings and being there. The Jones family is making a trip to Miami in March." Mikaela said.

We had heard Hogan talking about Eric. I watched as James came out for his match with Ray. Sting and Serena were out there with cricket bats. I shook my head. I saw Mikaela texting. She was probably texting Allen. We watched the match and I knew Brianna was having a hard time. I couldn't help the smile when James picked up the victory with the Last Call.

"Come on. We're stuck here for a while longer. Cause next week's show is here still. Allen is coming next week though." Mikaela said as she stood.

"Hey Selena if you see your sister tell her to get an attitude adjustment." Flynn said as he left.

"That was the plan." I muttered as I picked up my bag. The three of us walked out and almost ran into Phoenix.

"Hey Orton." Mikaela said.

"Yeah Jones?" Phoenix asked.

"I'm going to Miami in March. Dixie just signed off on my stage appearance." Mikaela said.

"Good." Phoenix said before she walked away.

"How are you going to tell Frankie about Heather?" Mikaela asked.

"Not sure." I said.

"I'll tell Celeste about the offer when I catch up with her." Brianna said.

"Good cause she's always got a spot with us." Mikaela said.

"Hey Kayla." Brianna said.

"What?" Mikaela asked.

"You think Bobby will change?" Brianna asked.

"You've got to ask him doll." Mikaela replied.

"I will. I want my baby back." Brianna said.

"I do too." I said.

"I miss mine too." Mikaela said.

"We need a drink." I said.

"Yes." Mikaela said.

"Drinks are on me." Brianna said as we walked to the parking lot. We caught some fans leaving and signed whatever they wanted us too.


	62. I'll Handle It My Way

Author's Note: Mikaela and Selena stand behind A.J. and worry more about Frankie then is decent for them. Heather gets pissed off at the world and tries to help her brother instead. Thank you to coolchic79260 for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs in this. The rest belongs to TNA.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Thursday February 9th, 2012 Fortune's Locker Room (Selena's POV)~~~~~~~

We were all sitting in the locker room. I couldn't help the smile on my face. Mikaela was wearing a "British Invasion" T-shirt and a pair of light blue jeans.

"Are you just raiding the warehouse?" I asked.

"Nope, I'm actually getting all of this gear." Mikaela answered.

"I like that she's not one of those champs that wear fancy clothes." Brianna said.

"Hey she's been the champ for a month. I think that's impressive." Allen said.

"Don't jinx me. I might not be the champ after Sunday." Mikaela said.

"Eh you'll still be the champ." I said. I smiled as we watched Ray complain about Bobby. Bobby came out and everyone started yelling. Sting came out with Serena. Both of them still had their crickets bats. Sting then said that he'd be the special enforcer for the five way match so everything was even. He then announced that Ray and Roode would be in a tag team match against James Storm and Sting. Sting and Serena left while Ray and Roode argued. We saw Hogan, Garett, Auriele, and Greg arriving.

"You'll be okay alone in here?" I asked as I stood. Mikaela and I would be going out with A.J. for his match.

"Yeah Camille is an angel." Brianna said. I nodded my head as we walked out. I was in a pair of black jeans and a red blouse. I was surprised to see Athena Sawyer show up. We were actually almost to gorilla. Athena waved at Mikaela and me.

"Hey Allen I want to talk to you." Athena said.

"About what?" Allen asked.

"I went and got this tattoo on Tuesday." Athens said as she showed Allen a tattoo on the inside of her right arm. I was admiring the names and the designs after it. The design after the last one had me froze. I saw Allen raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I didn't realize it at the time I drew it. I realized it when I was getting tattooed." Athena said.

"Well it looks good Sawyer. I've got to get to the ring thought." Allen said.

"So you're still on speaking terms with me?" Athena asked.

"Of course. It's a family thing. I know you're different then Chris." Allen replied. Athena smiled.

"Well good luck out there." Athena said before she left. I shook my head before we walked out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mikaela's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was getting a lot of props from the fans just for wearing this shirt. It was sort of why I had done it. I realized the way Heather ground out A.J.'s entrance that she was pissed for some reason. I was a little worried honestly. I looked at Selena who shook her head. We stood on the other side of the ring from Frankie. I realized that Frankie still hated this. Taz needed to stop bringing up Fortune. I rolled my eyes and saw Heather leave.

A.J. had barely gotten into the ring when Daniels jumped him. I didn't like this. A.J. started back and then the boys settled into the usual I know each other pace. Selena and I were doing our jobs and cheering for A.J. that's what we were here for. My belt was left in the locker room because I didn't see a point in it. A.J. followed Daniels to the floor. A.J. rolled Daniels back into the ring and almost got the win. A.J. tried to transition into the Styles Clash but Daniels got out of it. It was then I saw Daniels pull something out of his boot and was lucky that the ref caught it. Daniels tossed it to Kaz but you could tell he didn't want it.

A.J. and Daniels continued going at it. I kept my hand at Selena's lower back. This was hard to watch. I looked over at Kaz and he looked at me.

"I wish I could help." I whispered.

"I wish I could too." Selena whispered. They were tearing it up if this crowd kept reacting to it. I looked at Daniels as he yelled at Kaz for the brass knuckled, but Kaz refused. I nodded my head at him. A.J. had solid control now. I was glad to see this. Daniels blocked the Styles Clash again. A.J. avoided the BME and Daniels landed on his feet. A.J. nailed the Pele. He held onto the ropes though so A.J. couldn't pull him to the center of the ring. A.J. was kicking Daniels repeatedly, but the ref pulled him away. Daniels called for the Knuckles again and Kaz gave them up.

I cringed a little inside. A.J. had set up for the Styles Clash and Daniels blocked it. A.J. was pulling Daniels into the Styles Clash again but Daniels got the ref in the face as Daniels went to A.J.'s shoulders. Daniels got A.J. in the face with the knuckles and got the victory.

"Damn it." I said as I hit the apron. I knew what I had to look out for on Sunday.

We walked to the back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Heather's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was pissed. Frankie had gotten here today with Kristopher. I was pissed because of it. His excuse was that mom and dad had their hands full watching his kids. I was so pissed that Christy had sent me out after I had announced Allen Jones. I was sitting in catering with my three year old son sitting across from me.

Kris looked so much like his father. I looked up when Daniels walked over with Frankie.

"Ah little Heather and little Kris." He said. He went to touch Kris and I panicked.

"Don't touch my son." I said.

"Don't get touchy with me. You're the reason your brother is in this mess." Daniels said. I looked up at Frankie. My green eyes wide.

"Is it true?" I asked. Frankie nodded his head.

"Frankie I'm so sorry. I didn't know. You didn't tell me. I've tried for so long to stay out of trouble, but I always end up in it. I'm sorry." I said as I bit my bottom lip. I could feel the tears coming.

"Erin, no one knew about you. All of the roster were blissfully ignorant that I even had a sister." Frankie said. I stood and picked Kris up.

"Obviously not all of them." I sneered. I walked off. I had someone I needed to talk to. I stopped in front of the door and thought about knocking but shook it off and walked right in.

"Allen I need to speak with you." I said.

"Whoa okay." Allen said.

"You want to know what Daniels has over my brother?" I asked.

"Heather." Selena warned.

"Selena stay out of this." I snapped.

"Heather!" Selena snapped

"Enough please." Mikaela said.

"What does Daniels have over Frankie?" Allen asked.

"Me." I said.

"You?" Brianna asked.

"Yes me. I hate to say it but I'm the bad girl/ party girl of the family." I answered. It was then Mikaela noticed my son.

"Aw he's so cute." Mikaela said.

"Thank you." I said as I adjusted his placement on my hip.

"How old is he?" Mikaela asked.

"He's going to be four next month." I answered.

"What's his name?" Brianna piped up.

"Kristopher Davey Gerdelman." I answered.

"Can we focus?" Selena asked.

"Killjoy." Mikaela said.

"Heather I don't understand what Daniels is using over Frankie." Allen said.

"Allen I've been in jail multiple times and my son came from a one night stand." I said.

"He's blackmailing Frankie. Kristopher's father doesn't know does he?" Mikaela asked.

"No. Wesley is oblivious. He's probably using that and the fact I don't have the best criminal record." I said.

"I'll take care of it don't worry about it." Allen said.

"Thank you." I said before I left. I'd calmed back down enough that I was going back to announcing. I was stopped though by Flynn again.

"Hey. You in a better mood this week?" Flynn asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Mamma." Kristopher said.

"Yes?" I asked. He pointed at Flynn.

"That's Flynn Lukas." I said. Kristopher nodded his head.

"Well that gave me my answer." Flynn said. I looked at him.

"What?" I asked.

"I was going to ask you on a date, but you're in a relationship." Flynn replied. I noticed he looked rather sheepish. I laughed.

"I'm not in a relationship." I said.

"Oh well now I feel like a tool." Flynn said.

"Well maybe if you ask first." I said.

"So you want to catch something to eat after the show?" Flynn asked.

"Yeah I'd like that. As long as you don't mind if I bring Kris." I replied.

"Don't mind at all. I'll even drive us there." Flynn said. I waved to him before I walked back to my spot with Christy. Christy looked from me to my son but said nothing.

"You feel better?" Christy asked.

"Yeah. I needed that break." I replied. I had come back during that X Division triple threat. Actually it was toward the end of it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mikaela's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was concerned about that entire thing that we had just learned. Allen was oddly calm. I was a little worried. I sucked in a breath when Aries punted Williams. I was glad to see Shelley pick up the victory though. We sat Hogan and Greg talking to Garett. Sting walked up and they sent Garett away. Allen had sat down next to me after he got changed and had one hand on my thigh. I listened to Sting and Hogan absently. We then watched Tara and Gail brawl.

Hogan comes down with Garett, Phoenix, Auriele, and Greg again. Hogan talks and talks Phoenix looked as bored as I felt. Eric came out with Gunner. Hogan and Eric go back and forth until Hogan dropped the bombshell that Sting allowed him to make one match for Against All Odds. He made Garett vs Gunner. Gunner shoved Garett and Garett shoved back. Hogan then low blowed Hogan. Gunner was beating Garett up in the corner before Phoenix stepped in and proceeded to be the crap out of gunner. Hulk and Greg were going at it with Eric. Phoenix tossed Gunner to the floor and Greg and Hulk helped Eric up. Garett then socked Eric. Auriele had picked up a discarded mike.

"And guess who is going to be the referee for that match? None other than me the lovely Auriele Savage." Auriele said. I shook my head. We watched the trailer for Star Wars.

"You two heading to it Jones?" Selena asked.

"Yup." I answered.

"What about you and Frankie?" Allen asked.

"We've got plans too." Selena replied.

"Maybe we should do a group date." I suggested.

"I'll talk with Frankie about it." Selena said. We watched Ray and Roode talking and they did there usual. We then saw Hogan talk about Against All Odds and Eric Bischoff. Honestly I was almost over this feud.

We then watched Mickie and Velvet start their match. I couldn't help the laugh at Taz's snuck in Star Wars reference. We watched as Velvet looked really good. She was proving to all of us that she deserved to be Knockouts Champ. When Velvet picked up the win from an inside cradle Mickie looked confused and maybe a bit frustrated. I sensed something bad coming on.

"So are you going to be at Against All Odds?" I asked looking at Brianna.

"No. I'm going to go hang out with the boys. We'll buy it but I need to be there with them and they want to spend time with Camille." Brianna replied.

"Good for you." I said. Two more video packages hit. I watched the World Title one and when I saw myself with the belt on my shoulder saying I would defend my belt with everything I had but I didn't have a bright outlook on retaining it. I really didn't. Maybe with Sting as the special guest enforcer my chances would be better.

We watched Sting and Storm talk about each other. I was glad it was time for the main event. JB announced like he always did. Roode and Sting start off. I laughed when Roode went to tag Ray but he walked away.

"I know it's not nice to laugh about your hubby darlin' but it was funny." I said.

"Don't worry about it." Brianna said. We watched as Sting and Storm actually had control. Ray said he wanted Storm when he was in the ring with Sting and Sting obliged by tagging Storm in. Storm maintained the control actually. Until Roode put his knee into Storm's back. Then it was Roode and Ray. Until Ray started arguing with the ref about the chain. Storm kicked it away and nailed Ray with a Russian Legsweep. Storm tagged out to Sting and Ray tagged Roode. Sting went for a second Stinger Splash on Roode but he moved. I saw Sting start to limp. His match kept going even had Roode falling forward and head butting Ray below the belt. I cringed myself. Sting managed to lock in the Scorpion Death Lock. Ray got into the ring with a chair and looked like he was going to hit Sting with it. Instead he dropped to a knee and told Bobby he'd see him in three days before he left. Roode tapped out.

Serena and Celeste got into the ring and celebrated with them.

"I think it's time we head home." I said as we stood.

"Agreed." Brianna said. We grabbed out bags and headed out. Once Allen and I were safely in the car I dared to ask a question.

"So what are you doing about Frankie?" I asked.

"I will handle Daniels when it comes to it." Allen answered.

"Okay but let me know what you're going to do first." I said.

"I always tell you champ." Allen said. I shook my head and smiled.

"Don't get comfortable calling me champ." I said.

"You'll retain." Allen said.

"Knock on wood." I said.


	63. Beat the Odds Hell Cat

Author's Note: It's Against All Odds. Let's see what these girls can do. Mikaela isn't sure exactly how this is going to go. She's actually terrified. Thank you to coolchic79260 for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs in this. The rest belongs to TNA.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sunday February 12th, 2012 Fortune's Locker Room (Mikaela's POV)~~~~~~~

I had really lost my mind because I was in a pair of jeans and a Beer Money "Milk Money" t-shirt.

"You figured the champ would wear something better." Selena said.

"You figure but I'm too nervous to care right now." I said. Selena chuckled and we watched the video package they had about the main event.

Mike and Jeremy get us started and I settled back against the chair. They review the main even and even they don't have a very bright point of view for me retaining my title.

I watched as Zema Ion walked out. SoCal was in the ring announcing.

"Heather here?" I asked.

"No. Kris got sick." Selena answered.

"Poor baby." I said. Selena nodded her head. Sorensen walked out with Ellie. Ellie had her arm in a cast. I didn't like it at all. We watched as Jesse had control and Ion complained about his hair. I mean really? Jesse was doing very well. I watched as Ion took away the football Jesse gave to a kid earlier. Ion had to toss Sorensen back in and he took control. When Ion did a moonsault from the turnbuckle onto Sorensen it looked like both his knees caught the top of Jesse's head.

"Oh that's not good." I said. I had curled my hair and that's how I was hoping it would stay for the night. The ref started the count and reached ten. The referee backs up Ion, leaves the ring, checks on Sorensen, and calls for the bell. Officials run out and start checking on Sorensen. The camera pans to Ellie and you can see she's panicked.

"Oh that poor girl." Selena said.

"I remember when I was in that position." I said. We watch highlights and Ion's knee came directly down on the top of Sorensen's head. Borash and Tenay start killing time as officials continue to check on Sorensen. We see the spot from two different angles. The camera pans to Ellie again who still has that panicked look, but she's calm enough she's not getting in the officials faces demanding to know what was wrong. We see Christy with Bobby Roode. Roode is talking about tonight's PPV being called Against All Odds and says how he'll become Champion again. I hoped not.

We watched as TV Champion Colton Sawyer came out to the ring with Velvet Sky. Colton said he wants anyone in the back to come out and face him because he hasn't defended his title in a while. Shannon Moore's music comes on and he comes out.

"Eek someone say grudge match?" I asked.

"Yup." Selena replied. Moore with a series of hip tosses and a big dropkick send Colton to the outside. Colton gets back into the ring and starts pounding on Shannon. Colton and Shannon are trading shots and you see that there is no love lost between the two of them.

You see Colton yelling something but you couldn't understand it. Shannon goes and nails Colton with X Division moves. Colton pulls out of it and the two continue trading near falls and submissions.

"I bet that Colton is more than happy to have Shannon as an opponent." I said.

"I'm with you doll." Selena said. We watched as Colton looked quickly at Velvet who nodded her head. Colton nailed Shannon with Devil's Smile and picked up the victory. Colton got out of the ring with Velvet and they walked to the back.

We watched the video package for Femme Fatale vs. Nicolette Magnus and Valetta Eaton. I was sort of looking forward to this match.

Nicolette and Valetta walked out to "I Wanna Be" by Adelitas Way. I wasn't surprised in the least that they had Magnus and Joe with them. They were all standing in the ring waiting patiently for the tag champs to come out. The look of confusing on Nicolette and Valetta's face was priceless when "Milkshake" by Goodnight Nurse played. The tag champs walked out with Crimson and Morgan behind them. Suddenly they broke into the Beautiful People's entrance. I whistled. Devon was Angelina and Athena was Velvet.

Athena was in a berry gloss Very Sexy Seduction push-up bra by Victoria's Secret with short boy shorts. Devon was in a white corset top and equally short boy shorts. The girls even got into the ring like the Beautiful People. Nicolette and Valetta looked like they were going to be sick. The match started out with Devon against Nicolette. You realized fast that there wasn't any love lost because Devon wasn't pulling any punches.

"I absolutely loved the girls entrance." I said.

"I know." Selena said. It was mainly Selena and I because Allen was taking a nap. Devon was in solid control and you saw Magnus inch his way carefully toward Athena. He suddenly smacked Athena on the butt. I didn't see a point, but Athena just ignored it. Devon tagged out to her sister and the two started a clinic of tag team wrestling. They did quick tags and plenty of double team moves. Athena looked at her sister before letting Nicolette crawl within a fingertip of Valetta. She then knocked Valetta off the apron. Athena stood in the center of the ring and did a turn for the fans, but not only that she gave them a little booty shake. Nicolette was sitting in the corner looking pissed off. Nicolette then dove for Athena.

The two rolled around on the mat trading punches until they rolled out of the ring right between Joe and Magnus and Crimson and Morgan. Athena came up on top and stood brushing her hand across her nose. The camera shows Athena with a bloody nose. Athena slid into the ring and tagged out to her sister. Magnus helped his on sister into the ring. Nicolette tags out to Valetta and Valetta goes after Devon. Devon isn't going to be pushed around. The two go back and forth until Devon nailed Valetta with a wicked Carbon Footprint. Devon looked at her sister and said something. Athena got into the ring and knocked Nicolette off the apron. She then slid to the center of the ring and locked Valetta in the Lebell Lock and Devon locked her in the backwards Figure Four Leglock. Valetta has no choice but to tap out.

The girls release and are given their belts. They raise the belts before getting out of the ring. Athena holds up one finger. She could possibly be signaling that they had one match to go before the tag title match. That or that they were up by one.

We saw a video package hyping Velvet Sky vs. Tara.

Velvet had come out with Colton actually. Tara took it to Velvet right away with a series of chops and snapmare takedowns. Velvet battle back. The two went back and forth with either of them looking like they could win at any time. Velvet isn't giving up and Colton gives her the extra advantage to keep her going. Tara may be impressed with how Velvet is doing but she isn't pulling punches. Velvet returns the favor and in a move that even surprised me picked up the victory with In Yo Face. Velvet retains her belt and shakes Tara's hand after the match.

"We're tearing this pay-per-view down tonight." I said.

"No kidding. Everyone is on fire tonight." Selena said. We watched the highlights of the match, Christy talking with James. We then heard that Dixie had tweeted that Jesse was injured, obviously, and was being transported to the hospital.

"Poor Ellie." I said.

"I know." Selena said.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Selena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We watched the video package focusing on Matt Morgan/Crimson vs. Magnus/Samoa Joe.

Joe and Magnus with Nicolette and Valetta came down the ramp first. Then Morgan and Crimson came down with Devon and Athena.

"Oh my gosh what is up with Athena tonight?" I asked. Athena wasn't in her ring gear like her sister but in a Upstairs Maid Costume.

"Hell if any of us know." Mikaela said.

The match started with Morgan and Joe going at it. Joe tags out to Magnus who got contained by Morgan who tagged out to Crimson. The tag champs were doing their best and then the ref got distracted and Joe took Crimson down. I felt the beginning of the end then. Yup Joe and Magnus had control on Crimson and were putting on the same clinic Athena and Devon had earlier. Crimson got back and managed to tag out to Morgan. Morgan dominated and Joe broke up a pinfall attempt. I sucked in a breath when Crimson nailed Morgan with a spear.

"Well that wasn't intentional." I said. Mikaela nodded her head. We watched as Magnus almost got the pin on Morgan but Devon got onto the apron. The ref was getting Devon to get down when Athena got up on the other side of the apron. I laughed a little when Athena did a very suggestive dance to distract Magnus. Long enough for Crimson to slid back into the ring and spear him. Athena got down off the apron when the ref turned to face her.

Athena and Devon nodded at each other. The ref was trying to connect the dots there. Devon willed Matt to tag out to Crimson and Magnus had also tagged out to Joe. By this point Joe and Crimson were exchanging punches along with Athena and Valetta and Devon and Nicolette. The girls were brawling and beating the holy living crap out of each other. The Sawyer girls came up on top after they slammed Valetta and Nicolette's heads into the apron. Even Joe turned around to see what was going on. Crimson picked his spot and after turning Joe around nailed him with a Red Sky. Crimson went for the cover and Morgan took Magnus out before he could try to break up the pin. The Sawyer girls hugged each other and jump for joy after Crimson and Morgan picked up the victory.

The girls got into the ring and ended up being hugged by their respective other halves.

Christy is shown with Ray talking about the match and becoming champ. Mikaela stood and went over to where Allen was sleeping on the floor. I watched as Mikaela woke him up. I watched as Alex came down with Star and Austin came down with Taylor. I was wondering why they're two cages on either side of the ring, but Phoenix coming down from the announce table brought the answer.

"To ensure no interference in this match from Taylor or Star I will be locking both of them inside a cage. But before they go in I have to search them for weapons so they can't pass one down to their respective man." Phoenix said. She searched Star first and after determining that Star was clean sent her to her cage. Star stopped and gave Alex a quick kiss before taking his coat and going into her cage. The ref locks the door and Star gets raised above the ring.

Phoenix tries to get Taylor to comply but Taylor is fighting Phoenix. Phoenix then physically pins Taylor between herself and the apron and proceeds to search her for weapons. Once Taylor is given a clean bill Phoenix bulls Taylor into the cage. Phoenix locks it and up Taylor goes yelling and calling Phoenix names the entire way.

Austin and Alex look at the cages and then at each other before they start wrestling. Allen sat down next to Mikaela after he'd gotten dressed. He yawned as he stretched out.

"Have a good nap?" I asked.

"Yeah actually." Allen answered.

"I'm waiting for him to ask what he missed." Mikaela said.

"What I miss?" Allen asked.

"Sorensen is in the hospital, Colton retained his belt, Femme Fatale retained their belt in a very Beautiful People way, Velvet retained her belt, and Morgan and Crimson retained there." I replied. We sat silently watching Shelley and Aries putting on the X Division clinic. Taylor and Star had realized if you don't move the cage doesn't swing. I had a feeling once Aries started going for Shelley's neck he was setting up for that submission. When Shelley kicked out of the brainbuster my jaw dropped. Shelley almost had the belt twice. Aries nailed Shelley with a second brainbuster and then locked in Last Chancery. Shelley tapped out. They lowered both girls and unlocked the cages. Taylor celebrated the win with Austin. We watched the highlights.

Christy was then with Jeff.

"Are you not doing an interview?" I asked.

"No." Mikaela answered as she stood. Unlike her I was in a black halter top and a pair of dark blue jeans.

"You ready ladies?" Allen asked as he stood. He'd been dressed and since the X Division match started.

"Ready as we'll ever be." I said as I stood. Mikaela followed suit. We walked out of the locker room. I was on Allen's right while Mikaela was on his left. We had reached gorilla when Frankie walked by with Daniels. We waited until they were in the ring for us to go.

"It's a go." The guy said and we then walked out.

"His opponent from Gainesville, Georgia being accompanied by Selena Kazarian and Mikaela Styles, the Phenomenal A.J. Styles." Val announced. I stayed on the ground when Mikaela got into the ring and gave A.J. a kiss before coming back out. I had been watching Frankie and I knew he was wearing Daniels's new t-shirt. A.J. realized it and ripped it off before giving Kazarian a hip toss followed through with a headlock.

Mikaela had taken my left hand in her right as we watched the match. I knew what she was doing. She was trying to be reassuring. I couldn't help but keep looking at Chris. Chris had a smug smile on his face. I shook my head and turned my attention back to the match. Styles and Kazarian were going back and forth. They were putting on another clinic. This was the third or fourth one tonight. It was because they knew each other so well. When A.J. connected with a moonsault on Daniels instead of going after Kazarian I had a bad feeling about this.

A.J. went to jump back into the ring when Kazarian nailed him with Fade to Black and picked up the win. Mikaela didn't move. She released my hand though. She looked at A.J. who was just stirring and who nodded at Mikaela. Mikaela walked away from me and headed toward Daniels.

"Mikaela no." I said. I knew what she was going to do. She picked Daniels up and nailed him with a Impaler DDT. Mikaela stood again before walking back to me. A.J. had by now gotten out of the ring and we left.

"I can't believe you did that." I said.

"Sorry he's screwed with family." Mikaela said with a shrug. I shook my head and we walked back into the locker room. Mikaela grabbed her bag and walked into the bathroom. Guess it was time for her to get ready. Allen and I sat in silence as we watched Gunner and Garett start their match. Garett had all of his trainers in his corner. Garett had good control early on but Gunner took a little control. Garett came back and Auriele continued to call it down the middle.

When Eric grabbed Garett's foot he had Hogan in his face. That caused Auriele to lean on the ropes to get outside and separate the two. Garett kept control despite that. Gunner fought back and started working on Garett's head and neck. It was at that point Mikaela walked back in.

Mikaela was now in a pair of wrestling tights that looked like Allen's tonight only instead of red they were dark blue. She had also tied her t-shirt so it showed the entire expanse of her stomach.

She sat down and started doing her boots up. Garett came back until Gunner nailed him with a neckbreaker. Eric got a cheap shot on his son. Hogan walked over and dropped Bischoff with a right hand. Gunner continued focusing on Garett's neck. Hogan raised the towel. Garett waved Hogan down while Phoenix took the towel away. Gunner nailed Garett with a DDT and picked up the win. You could see Auriele was reluctant to raise Gunner's arm but she did. She then went to check on Garett. Phoenix, Greg, and Hulk were doing the same thing.

Eric got a good laugh off of hearing Gunner win and then hugged Gunner. Christy then interviewed Sting. A video package played.

"Good luck." I said. Mikaela smiled before throwing the belt over her left shoulder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mikaela's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Allen and I walked to gorilla. He gave me a kiss.

"What music?" The guy asked.

"Sweet Tooth. They've gotten so used Dirty Dancer they've forgotten how I came in." I answered.

"It's hit. Good luck darling." He said. I nodded my head as Allen and I walked out. We walked out and I knew what they were focused on. I got into the ring and Allen put his hand on my lower back. Christy was standing in the ring.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the World Heavyweight Championship. The man in charge of the bout when the bell rings is Mr. Brian Hebner. The special guest enforcer is the Icon Sting." Christy announced.

"Introducing first he weighed in this morning at 239 lbs and comes to us from Toronto, Ontario, Canada Bobby Roode." Christy announced.

"Next he weighed in this morning at 326 lbs and comes to us from New York, New York Bully Ray." Christy announced.

"Next he weighed in this morning at 230 lbs and comes to us from Leiper's Fork, Tennessee being accompanied by Celeste Storm the Cowboy James Storm." Christy announced.

"Next he weighed in this morning at 234 lbs and comes to us from Cameron, North Carolina being accompanied by Peyton O'Connell he is the Charismatic Enigma Jeff Hardy." Christy announced.

"And finally she weighed in this morning at 120 lbs she comes to us from the Otherside of Darkness by way of Tampa, Florida being accompanied by A.J. Styles she is the TNA World Heavyweight Champion of the World Mikaela Styles." Christy announced. A.J. gave me another kiss before he got out of the ring with Celeste and Peyton.

I rolled my shoulders as Brian raised my belt. I watched as Roode tried to get Ray to help him from the beginning. I went after Ray while Storm and Hardy worked on Roode. It meant that I had to go on the outside but it was worth it. Ray and I got back into the ring and we started going at Roode. From there it just us beating the crap out of each other. I wasn't going to let any of them push me around.

It was about the second time the ref got knocked out that Roode went to grab my belt. I was leaning against the turnbuckle. Sting took it away. Roode pushed Sting and dared Sting to hit him with the belt. Roode then spit in Sting's face. I watched as Sting swung and instead of hitting Roode he got Hardy. Roode laughed and made Sting count. Sting was just hitting the mat for two when I broke the pin up. I looked at A.J. briefly before I nailed Roode with the Styles Clash. Sting hit the mat three times.

"The winner of the match and still TNA World Heavyweight Champion Mikaela Styles." Christy announced. I stood and Sting gave me my belt. I held it to my chest as they played highlights. I was helping Sting help Hardy up as Bobby looked on from the ramp a look of disgust on his face because he couldn't beat me. I smiled. Sting was upset because he'd nailed Jeff with the belt, but I was triumphant because I was the champ still.

The pay-per-view ended and A.J. got into the ring. He turned me to him. I smiled as he put both hands on my waist and picked me up and spun me in a small circle.

"I told you that you could retain Hell Cat." A.J. said. I smiled.

"Yes you did baby." I said as he put me down. We got out of the ring and headed to the back. We walked into the locker room for Selena to hug me.

"Doll, I have a bad feeling about this." I said.

"I know I feel it too." Selena said. Something was going to drop next week, but I didn't know what. I had thought about changing, but this was actually pretty comfortable. I grabbed my bag and the three of us left the locker room. I waved at Selena as she separated from us to go find Frankie.

"Shall we celebrate tonight?" Allen asked as he held my hand.

"What kind of celebration?" I asked with a sly smile.

"Any kind you want." Allen replied. I smiled.

"Oh what have you gotten yourself into?" I asked as we got into the car.

"You tell me." Allen said as we drove off.

"I'm not sure what you've gotten into yet." I answered honestly.


	64. Puss in Boots Look Alike

Author's Note: What trouble can Selena, Mikaela, and Allen get into? A lot. They get Celeste joining them in the locker room and they lose someone else. They also save an unlikely person. Thank you to coolchic79260 for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs in this. The rest belongs to TNA.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Thursday February 16th, 2012 Fortune's Locker Room (Selena's POV)~~~~~~~

My blonde hair was straight. I was in a white tank top and a pair of dark blue jeans. Celeste had joined us in the locker room. That's where she was going to stay until James deemed it was time for her to stay at home. Mikaela was also in a pair dark blue jeans but she was in James's new shirt. It was his "Real Women Drink Beer" shirt. Mikaela's hair was pulled into ponytail and was straight.

"Has anyone seen Brianna today?" I asked.

"Nope. Your sister here today?" Mikaela asked.

"Nope. Heather is still taking care of Kris." I answered.

We saw Bobby walk down the ramp. Bobby was alone so that meant Brianna wasn't with him. We listened only absently as he complained that he couldn't beat Mikaela at Against All Odds. Sting and Dakota came out and made Roode and Jeff have a match after the commercial and it would be No Time Limit No DQ. The commercial came and went and the match started.

Bobby was still without Brianna so the Brianna question remained unanswered. I looked up when Allen walked in. I hadn't seen him since we arrived. He then decided to leave and we hadn't seen him since. He had two pet carriers in his hands.

"Allen Lloyd Jones what did you go get?" Mikaela asked as she stood up.

"I may have gone and gotten you a kitten and gotten the kids one too." Allen said.

"Let's see these kittens you've gotten us." Mikaela said. Allen set both carriers down and opened the one that had been in his left hand first. He brought out a grey kitten with white on his tummy, the bottom of his paws, and his muzzle. He was grey otherwise.

"He's cute, but who owns this cutie?" Celeste asked.

"Kayla of course." Allen replied. Mikaela cautiously took the kitten.

"Any ideas on what to name him?" I asked. Mikaela shook her head. I'd noticed her face had softened a little as she held the cat.

"I sort of am liking Winchester." Mikaela said.

"Let me guess Supernatural reference?" I asked.

"Yup." Mikaela said.

"Have at it. You can name him whatever you want." Allen said.

"What's the other kitten look like?" Celeste asked. Allen answered by pulling out the other kitten. It looked exactly like a baby Puss in Boots. Yes I'd seen that movie. I do have a young niece and nephew.

"Well look who found himself a kitten Puss in Boots." I said.

"Yeah." Allen said as he sat the kitten down. Mikaela put down Winchester and suddenly shoulder her belt.

"I'll be back." She said before she left.

I turned my attention to the screen and saw Mikaela show up at the top of the ramp to watch what was left of the match.

"She moves really fast." Celeste said.

"She's Mikaela." Allen said as he sat down. He had both kittens with him though. We watched Kurt grabbed Jeff and Bobby then speared him to pick up the victory. We saw Mikaela leave. We then saw Bobby and Sting yell at each other. Eric did his little thing saying he forgot Valentine's Day. I shook my head. We saw Sting talking about the World Title situation. He was talking to two people. Mikaela walked in just as it was revealed to be James Storm and Bully Ray.

"Dang it." Mikaela said. She knew that meant it was a number one contender match.

Mikaela sat down and watched Tenay talk about Jesse's injury. It was hard to watch it actually. I wanted nothing to do with it.

We then watched Zema, Aries, and Taylor come down the ramp and then Alex, Shannon, and Star came down. The match got started in the usual X Division fashion. I looked over at Celeste. We fit back in so easily and we were family. We watched as Zema tagged himself in without Austin knowing and got the pin. Shelley was confused and angry. Austin taunted the belt in Zema's face.

We watched Devon, Athena, Matt, and Crimson backstage. Matt and Crimson kissed the girls and told them to kick Nicolette and Valetta's asses.

We watched as Nicolette and Valetta walked out. We watched as "Express" hit. Athena and Devon walked out much like they had on Sunday. Only Athena got in first that time. Then Devon. Athena started the match first against Valetta. Valetta was pulling hair and using the refs count to the fullest. Valetta locked Athena into a Boston Crab and Athena managed to hook her arm in the ropes. Brian got Valetta off of her. Valetta then dragged Athena into her corner. Nicolette had gotten off the apron. We watched Valetta wrap Athena's legs around the post and lock in a figure four leglock. Athena grabbed the ropes above her and started screaming in pain. Brian ended up in a five count when Valetta would release. He threw the match out. Nicolette had gotten into the ring when Valetta released Athena. Athena crawled into the ring and we watched Magnus and Joe come from the crowd and enter the ring. We watched in shock as Winter, Gail Kim, Madison Rayne, Bully Ray, Austin Aries, Taylor Aries, Zema Ion, Bobby Roode, Kurt Angle, Christopher Daniels, Frankie Kazarian, Brianna Roode and ODB got into the ring and started beating the crap out of Athena.

"We uh found Brianna." Allen said.

"Thank you Captain Phenomenal." Mikaela snarked. Allen rolled his eyes.

"You know you guys can go out there if you want." Celeste said.

"If someone else goes." Mikaela said. We watched as Matt and Crimson came down only for Joe to knock them off and keeping blocking them.

I stood with Allen and Selena. We waved at Celeste. We left the locker room. We reached gorilla and saw a slue of other Superstars and Knockouts standing there. The moment James saw us he looked behind us.

"We left her in the locker room James. I'm not stupid." Mikaela said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mikaela's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We had found Alex and Star Shelley, Angelina Love, Jesse Andreakos, Velvet Sky, Colton Sawyer, Lust, Mickie James, James Storm, Jeff Hardy, Shannon Moore, and Mexican America.

"Let's go ladies and gentlemen." I said as we left gorilla and hit the ring. Jeff, James, and I gravitated toward Bobby and Ray. I had just sent Bobby out of the ring when I saw Devon nailing Valetta first with a Carbon Footprint and again with the Hellevator. We were still in the ring when Crimson got a mike.

"This'll be trouble." I said.

"You're not kidding." Selena said.

"TAYLOR! Now when we were growing up you said you wouldn't ever let a man rule your life. You said that because of what happened with mom. Now look at you. You're not independent anymore Taylor. You're not making your own choices. You're following Austin around like a little puppy. You're basically begging him to throw you a bone lately. Now you've done this. You've beaten up Athena. Taylor you and I both know she's almost family. We're not through with this. Mom is going to want her say in this." Crimson said. Athena was leaning heavily on Devon by this point. I saw them whisper something back and forth.

"Now Brianna I'm just getting started with you. I remember that you've been Athena's other best friend. I remember when you came back you stopped by to see us so Athena can hold your little Camille. Now look at you. You're standing next to your husband. You've become a Magnus all over again. What did Bobby do? Did he start promising he'd talk to you again? Is he paying special attention to you again? Oh sweetheart you're breaking my heart. You came back so strong so hanging out with Mikaela, A.J., and Selena. Now the only people I see standing in this ring with me are the three of them and you're over there. Selena is tougher then you. She's held out and dealt with her relationship the right way. You gave in." Crimson said.

"Crimson." Devon warned. He looked at Devon and then saw Athena's face.

"Just a warning next person to touch my fiancée is going to get my fist in their face." Crimson said. The heels waved him off before they left.

"She wants to see everyone in the locker room." Devon said. Everyone nodded and we got out of the ring. I noticed that Crimson was letting Athena walk. I saw Athena was limping.

"So what hurts exactly?" Devon asked.

"My ribs and my right ankle mostly." Athena said.

"I would have understood Magnus, Joe, Shiloh, and Rosalia beating the crap out of you but most of the heel roster? Totally didn't see it coming." Colton said.

"Colton can I do my thing?" Athena asked.

"Go right ahead." Colton said.

"I want to thank each and every one of you for coming out and saving me. I know some of you and others just did it because there were people out there you hated." Athena said.

"Athena we did it for more than that. If we let them beat you up where does that get us?" I asked.

"Up a creek without a paddle basically." A.J. said. Devon nodded my head and everyone slowly filtered out. Selena, Allen, and I walked back to our locker room.

"So Brianna turned heel on us. Little bitch." I said.

"Mikaela." Allen said.

"Sorry." I said. We got into the locker room just as the Knockout Battle Royal started.

"I must say you guys defend well." Celeste said.

"That's okay James was afraid we'd let you go out." I said.

"Jeesh I'm only two months pregnant and he's already over protective?" Celeste asked.

"He will be until you have your baby." Selena answered. Celeste nodded her head and we watched the battle royal. I was pulling for my cousin. I was surprised when she was the last one in there. She was actually celebrating when Madison Rayne suddenly bailed her out of the ring and won.

"Brookelyn so deserves it though." I said.

"I know. She'll get her shot though." Selena said. I nodded my head. Celeste left and we saw her behind James Storm while he did his promo about his match. We saw Eric and Gunner walking around backstage.

We then saw highlights of the UK tour. We then saw Joe, Magnus, Valetta, and Nicolette talking about beating the crap out of Athena. They showed no remorse and said they'd get the belts from Crimson and Morgan because they have momentum.

"They aren't getting those belts. Not as long as Athena and Devon are valeting." Selena said. We looked up when Celeste walked back in. We saw Gunner, Eric, Ric, and Chelsea come out. They then celebrated Garett's loss. We then had Ray talking about his calves and how he should be World Champion.

"So Mikaela what are you going to wear next week?" Selena asked.

"I'm not sure. You'll find out next week." I answered.

"Don really has to like you." Selena said.

"Most days he does." Allen said. We watched Christy talk with Mike Straka about MMA. We then had to watch ODB and Eric Young together again. I think I was going to be sick actually.

"This is why you don't forget Valentine's Day." I said.

"That and I'd be in more trouble than Young there." Allen said. I smiled. We watched in silence as James and Ray started their match. James was doing well until Ray start focusing on his leg. It was his attempt to take out the Last Call.

Selena picked up Celeste's hand during the match. Ray wasn't being very nice when it came to James's leg. Storm managed to nail Ray with Closing Time. Storm got to his feet and dodged Ray's big boot and nailed him with a Last Call.

James got the victory and started celebrating. He even got Brandon Jacobs into the celebration. Ray spat beer into Jacobs face and Jacobs shoved him. It took James and the TNA agents to hold Jacobs back. Ray is shocked and Storm and Jacobs continue to celebrate.

Jacobs and Storm have a little packaged.

Sting and Dakota are in the ring. He says he has good news but first he has to speak with Bobby. Bobby comes out with Brianna. Sting makes an announcement of me and James one on one in a steel cage at Lockdown in two months.

"Ah dang it." I said. Bobby out of anger for not getting a rematch with me kicks Sting below the belt. He kicks Sting in the ribs. Roode blasts Sting with brass knuckles we didn't see he had. That busted Sting open. Roode had started pounding on Sting repeatedly. Roode replaced Sting's glasses and laid into him one more time.

Dakota made the mistake of pushing Bobby away from Sting when he started yelling at him that he should have made it me vs. Bobby instead. When Dakota did that she pissed Brianna off. Brianna nailed Dakota with a wicked slap. Dakota looked at Brianna like she'd lost her mind. Dakota took the time to nail Brianna with her Outta Control. She then nailed her with Dakota's bite. Bobby actually nailed Dakota on the side of her face with the brass knuckles. Dakota crumbled to the mat and held her face. Security along with Phoenix came down and got Bobby and Brianna out of the ring. Phoenix spent time checking on both of them. Phoenix was talking with Dakota when she motioned for the medic.

"Shit. I'm supposed to be watching her." Selena said as she stood.

"You go check on her. We'll get your bag to Frankie." Celeste said. Selena nodded her head before she left.

"Dakota knows how to go into trouble." Allen said.

"She's a Matthews. Of course she's going to get in trouble." I said as I stood and managed to corral both Winchester and the Puss in Boots look alike into the carriers before we grabbed our stuff and left. We dropped the bag off for Frankie. Allen and I said goodbye to Celeste before we walked to our own car.

"Let's head home to our kids. I miss them." I said. I froze when I heard JB call my name. I turned around.

"So Mikaela what is your reaction to Sting putting you one on one in a steel cage at Lockdown?" JB asked.

"It's a match. JB I've made it clear I'm a fighting champion." I replied. JB nodded his head.

"Now JB if you don't mind I want to get home to my kids. It's been a long time since I've seen them." I said.

"So when can we expect another little Styles running around?" JB asked. I had to cover my mouth to hide my laugh.

"JB! Natalie and Mercy are only one. Give A.J. and I some time." I answered before I waved to him and got into the car. Allen was chuckling in the car.

"I can't believe JB asked that." I said as I put my head back against the headrest.

"So when do we want another set of feet walking around?" Allen asked.

"Uh ask yourself that after Natalie and Mercy hit being two." I answered. Allen rolled his eyes before he put his hand on my thigh. I couldn't wait until we were home. I loved being home.


	65. Styles Vs Styles

Author's Note: Mikaela and Selena are Allen's valets in his match against Robbie E. What happens when they deal with Frankie's sudden about face. Selena also has to deal with Wesley Richards actually showing up and demanding to know what is going on. Mikaela worries about Sting and Dakota. Thank you to coolchic79260 for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs in this. The rest belongs to TNA.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Thursday February 23rd, 2012 Fortune's Locker Room (Mikaela's POV)~~~~~~~

I was sitting in a pair of black jeans and a Jesse Sorensen "Property of Impact" t-shirt. I'd left my blonde hair straight today. I'd been talking with William Goertel about making myself a t-shirt. It wasn't going well at all. I was stressed and knew that Allen had a match tonight. Selena was in a white tank top and blue jeans and Celeste was sitting quietly in the locker room with us.

"Okay what did the kids decide to name the other kitty?" Celeste asked. I smiled.

"After much deliberation they went with Antonio. As in Antonio Banderas." I answered. Celeste nodded her head and we watched the package of Bobby's heel run. It then announce the Lockdown Main Event and Bobby beating down Sting along with Dakota's few shots.

Tenay and Taz hyped the show up for us which is going to be Main Evented by Kurt Angle and Bully Ray vs. James Storm and Jeff Hardy.

Bobby's music hit and he walked down to the ring with Brianna at his side. I shook my head because I didn't believe it was right. Roode then launched into this big speech about how being the World Champion was a huge accomplishment, but ending Sting's career was the greatest accomplishment of his life. Brianna was just nodding her head. I rolled my eyes and resisted the urge to go out there and flaunt it in Bobby's face he got beat by a girl.

Bobby was done and we watched Morgan, Crimson, Athena, and Devon in the back.

Morgan and Crimson talked about retaining the tag titles at Against All Odds. They are actually devising a plan to destroy Magnus and Joes after their beat down on Athena last week. Morgan says they are more than a team and say they are about as close to family as they can get. Athena and Devon mention that family is in the building and that they need to stay focused and win tonight. Matt agrees and asks Crimson if he's in. Crimson says he's in.

"Anyone know the verdict on Athena?" Celeste asked.

"Grade 2 Sprained Ankle and what five cracked ribs not to mention the myriad of bruises on her stomach." I answered.

We watched Crimson, Matt, Athena, and Devon walked out. Athena and Devon were standing on the ground next to each other. Devon had gotten a boy in the stands to give up his chair which she holds.

Joe and Magnus came down with Valetta and Nicolette, but Crimson and Matt jumped them before the match. Crimson and Matt took control of the match early on. They were doing really well actually until Crimson went shoulder first into the ring post. That wasn't good.

Magnus and Joe had control and I sucked in a breath when Crimson took Matt out again. Magnus was just going from the pin and he almost had a three count when Athena got up onto the apron despite the fact Devon was telling her not to.

Devon got Matt back into the match after Athena came back down. Matt tagged out to Crimson and Crimson started pounding on him. I watched as Valetta edged toward Athena until Devon tossed Athena the steel chair. Valetta backed up and the valets returned their attention to the match. Crimson tagged out to Morgan and they nailed Magnus with a double chokeslam. Morgan goes for the pin and Crimson takes Joe out so he can't interfere with count. Nicolette actually held Valetta back from getting up on the apron at the last second. Valetta rounded off on Nicolette and started yelling at her. You could see how pissed Valetta was. Nicolette said nothing before she walked away.

We watched as Brandon Jacobs came down the ramp. He started talking and I tuned him out. I put my head on Allen's shoulder actually.

"So any news on how Cheyenne's trip to Veracruz went?" I asked.

"Nope she hasn't talked to me about it." Selena said. I perked up a little when Ray came out. The two went back and forth until they almost get into a fight. Ray leaves and Jacobs follows after him.

Jacobs starts hunting down Ray in the back when Storm and Hardy stop him. I saw Peyton standing next to Jeff like she always was. Storm and Hardy exchange looks and they agree on something before they walk away.

We watched as Zema came out with his can of hairspray. Alex came out next with Star next to him. Star looked good despite the fact we hadn't seen Madison in months. Maddie must be staying with Josh.

Zema jumped Alex before the match even started. Alex was still wearing his leather jacket. It was when Zema was using hairspray that Austin and Taylor came down the ramp. Taylor had a wine glass in her hand. Austin had a wine glass and popcorn. The two sat down and started watching the match. This distracted Zema which allowed Alex to get control.

Alex pulled his leather jacket off and tossed it at Star. Star held it as the match got started. Alex and Zema sit up the usual X Division match. I felt like Austin might get involved. I watched as they kept going. I watched as they started outside. I rose an eyebrow when Zema stuck hairspray down his pants.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"We don't want to know." Selena said with a smile. Alex tossed Zema back into the ring and they started going at it again. Alex went for Sliced Bread but Zema blocked Alex and shoved him off. Alex almost ran into the referee, but he caught himself. The referee had ducked to avoid Alex, and while he was ducked Zema sprayed the hairspray in Alex's face. Zema nailed Alex with the Hostile Makeover and then Bible Black.

"Well I thought Austin would have gotten involved." Selena said.

"You and me both." I said. Zema got the three count. Zema pointed to Aries as Aries pointed at his belt. Taylor was draped over Aries and was sort of petting it.

"Taylor scares me." Celeste said.

"She scares everyone." Allen said. We watched the Bischoff drama. We saw Garett backstage with Auriele next to him. Auriele had both hands on Garett's shoulder. I noticed the ring on her finger. It wasn't her engagement ring anymore.

"Did Auriele and Garett get married?" I asked as I stood up.

"Looks like it." Selena said. Garett was talking and then Hogan and Greg showed up and started talking about how they were going to keep doing this.

We saw Madison saying she hoped Sting was done because he hadn't been fair to her or Gail. She wanted to bring the Knockout's title back to Madison and Gail because they deserved to be champion not Velvet. She needed to get over herself. Maybe it was just my opinion, but it's my opinion so it matters quiet a lot. Well I liked to think that considering I am the champ. Not that it's gotten to my head like it did to Bobby. We watched as Gail and ODB started their match.

Gail and ODB put together a match. I didn't know if I would classify it as good or bad. Considering this was ODB we were talking about. That and Eric Young. Madison came down and Gail started screaming at her. Eric poured something out of that flask into ODB's mouth. ODB had control and then suddenly Gail nailed ODB with Eat Defeat out of nowhere.

"I'm sure WWE has a trademark on Eat Defeat." I muttered as I stood. Selena shook her head. The blond curls getting in her face.

"You'll be okay right Celeste?" Allen asked.

"Sure if no one comes in here looking for trouble." Celeste answered. We watched as the A.J. video from earlier played. I hadn't known what he said because I'd been on the phone with the kids. I listened as he said he wasn't going to lose his way like Kazarian and Daniels and he's going to refocus and do something for himself and make his way back to the World Heavyweight Title.

"I can see it now." Celeste said.

"Styles vs. Styles for the World Heavyweight Championship." Selena continued. I shot them both a look. That thought scared me. We watched an updated about Jesse's condition. His mom was talking about it. Jesse talked about it too. They then showed Ellie talk about how it's affecting her. Ellie looks rather distraught and like she hasn't slept for a few days. Ellie talks about how much it scared her and she thought she'd lost Jesse. Taz then talked about the road to recovery before both Taz and Tenay wished him well.

Selena, Allen, and I left the locker room. I was wrapped in thoughts of how bad Ellie looked. I knew where she was because I had been there with Allen. I hadn't even realized I'd brought my belt with me until Selena cleared her throat.

"I wonder if Christy knows she should announce the World Heavyweight Champion." Selena said. I gave Selena a look before I realized my belt was on my shoulder. Gosh I hadn't even realized I'd picked it up. Ah crap.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Selena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mikaela's look of shock was priceless. I sighed as I adjusted the black beret on my head. I was wearing a pair of black jeans and a Lovesick Tee. We walked out.

"Introducing first from Gainesville, Georgia being accompanied by the Black Widow Selena Kazarian and the TNA World Heavyweight Champion Mikaela Styles weighing 215 lbs the Phenomenal A.J. Styles." Christy announced. I shook my head before we got into the ring. Mikaela gave A.J. a kiss before Robbie's music hit the arena. I knew A.J. and Mikaela shared my nonplused attitude with the Shore.

"His opponent from the New Jersey Shore being accompanied by Robbie T and Tori Spiro weighing 201 lbs Robbie E." Christy announced before she got out of the ring. Mikaela and I got out of the ring after Mikaela gave A.J. another kiss.

We leaned up against the apron as the match got started. A.J. was in dominate control which was really nice. I looked at Robbie T when he got in the way between A.J. and Robbie E. Robbie E got into the ring and A.J. rolled in after him. Robbie started putting the boots to him though. I had to hold Mikaela back from going after Robbie T to beat him up. It was hard holding back the champion when she was focused.

Robbie had a near fall in his future before A.J. got his foot up and blocked the impact. Robbie tried to charge A.J. again, but A.J. got Robbie with a back elbow, slaps, and chops. A.J. nailed a big clothesline another back elbow and his Phenomenal Dropkick. A.J. had solid control. I actually pouted when Robbie kicked out. A.J. was setting up for the Styles Clash when Terry got up on the apron and distracted A.J. allowing Robbie to nail him from behind. Robbie goes for a clothesline but A.J. ducks and connects with the Pele. I saw Daniels and Frankie walking down the ramp as A.J. stood up on the apron ready for a springboard move. I sucked in a breath when Kazarian snatched A.J. off the apron and tossed him into the guardrail.

The bell rang signaling A.J. had won by DQ. Daniels looked shocked while Kazarian had an intense look on his face. Daniels looked between A.J. and Kazarian before he followed him away. Mikaela and I looked from A.J. and Kazarian. I watched as Mikaela walked over to check on A.J. and I stood trying to fight back tears. It had never been this hard before to be a heel with him. Then again he had never been picking on A.J.

I looked at Mikaela as we left the arena. The walk to the locker room was quiet as we mulled over what had happened.

When we walked into the locker room I faltered. Sitting in a steel chair with a form fitting black t-shirt and a pair of distressed blue jeans was Wesley Richards, Davey Richards in wrestling, the current IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champion and ROH World Champion. Allen walked into the bathroom to get changed while Mikaela walked over to her bag and started going through it.

"So Selena how long have you know that Kristopher is my son?" Wesley asked nonchalantly. The hair on the back of my neck rose and I rested my hands on my hips.

"How did you find out?" I demanded.

"I received a call from Christopher Daniels earlier this week." Wesley answered. I looked at Mikaela, who had looked up at the mention of Daniels's name, she walked toward the bathroom and poked her head in and said something I didn't hear.

"I'm disappointed in you Selena for not telling me. I figured out of the entire family you would be the smartest one to tell me I have a son that I might want to help raise." Wesley said.

"Excuse me? Who are you to get high and mighty on me? It isn't my choice to leave you out of the loop. You should be taking this on with Heather not me Wesley." I said not realizing my voice was raising before Frankie walked in.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Your buddy Daniels told Wesley that Kris is his son." I answered. Frankie looked between me and Wesley.

"Back off my wife. She didn't make the choice to not tell you. That was Heather and I. You were married and Heather didn't want to make you feel responsible." Frankie said. I looked at him my eyes slightly wide. He was defending me. I think. Wesley puts both hands in front of him before he left. Frankie followed after him without a word. I looked at Mikaela, Allen, and Celeste. Mikaela and Celeste hugged me while Allen patted my back. I smiled as we sat down.

"I have a plan." Allen said.

"Oh that can't be good. Spill." Mikaela said.

"I want to face Frankie and Daniels in a gauntlet match next week." Allen said. Mikaela hung her head before she spoke.

"I'll be there." She said with a sigh.

"I will too Allen." I said.

We watched as the main event got started. A no DQ tag team match. Ray and Angle came out followed by James Storm, Jeff Hardy, and Peyton O'Connell. Before JB could start introductions Taz made it a point to point out that Peyton had an engagement ring on her finger.

"Well that is how Veracruz went." I said. JB started introductions before Ray grabbed the microphone from JB and announced himself. He gave the microphone back to JB. JB finished introductions before Storm grabbed the mike and started asking about beer drinkers in the Impact zone and then goes on to point out that Brandon Jacobs has unfinished business with Ray.

He then introduces Brandon Jacobs and he came down to the ring to stand in James and Jeff's corner along with Peyton.

Kurt and James started the match. From there I sort of zoned out because I had my phone out texting Heather. Someone had to tell her that Wesley knew that Kris was his son. If no one told her it wouldn't end well. I turned my attention to the match and hadn't really focused on it when "This Is What Rock N Roll Looks Like" by Porcelain Black played from my phone. I stood and left the locker room without a word and answered my phone.

"Hey babe." I said as I leaned against a wall away from the locker room.

"Yeah I know. I don't know what Chris's problem is. Don't worry about him though. Allen will handle him next week." I said.

"I don't know Heather. It's your choice to let Wesley into Kris's life or not. Babe if you really feel that Flynn is special talk with him too. It is ultimately your choice. Frankie can't make your choices for you for the rest of your life." I said. I smiled.

"I don't know Frankie defended you." I said. I put my head back and brought it back up to people watch. Everyone was walking past me without paying the slightest attention to me.

"Heather, I can't make this choice for you babe. I think you should let him make the choice if he wants to meet Kris or not. I think Wesley only means well. He wants to meet the boy that he's always thought was someone else's. I know if Frankie had another kid I would want to be in his or her life." I said. I smiled.

"You're welcome. Keep me posted please?" I asked.

"Thank you. See you next week right?" I asked.

"Kay love you Heather." I said before I hung up and walked back into the locker room. I sat down and rubbed my temples. I looked at the match to see Ray telling Angle to get a table. I hadn't realized I'd been gone that long, but I had walked away from the locker room.

I watched as Ray and Angle tried to get the table into the ring, but James and Jeff sent the table into the heels and set it up instead. The heels take control and just when it looks like Ray and Angle are going to put James on the table Angel eats a Last Call. Ray lays Storm out and Jacobs gets into the ring. Storm gave Ray an uppercut and then Jacobs then chokeslams Ray through the table and Storm covers Ray for the pin. Jacobs points to his calves and Storm and Jacobs share a beer. Jacobs then steals Storm's line.

"Who does that?" I asked.

"Brandon Jacobs." Celeste said. We see a member of the Impact staff look into Sting's dressing room and say it's showtime.

We watched as Sting's music hit and he walked down with Dakota. I could see the bruise on Dakota's face from Bobby's shot with the brass knuckles last week. Mom had been pissed about it. Sting said that control was slipping through his fingers and that Bobby had pushed him over the edge. That's why he was done.

Bobby's music hit and he walked down the ramp with Brianna. They get into the ring and Roode says he has to apologize because he really didn't want to interrupt his goodbye speech, but he couldn't help himself because of how emotional this is. He says he had to be there beside him when Sting told the world that Bobby Roode was the better man and Sting is done.

Sting says Roode didn't win any war or battle as a matter of face he helped Sting out. He says Bobby woke him up and then Sting pulls out face paint and starts putting it on his face. Dakota is all smiles while Bobby and Brianna's shocked face is priceless. Sting goes on to bring back his Insane icon gimmick. Sting says that he isn't going to retire, but he's going to put on his boots, his tights, and his war paint and at Victory Road he's going to kick the living crap out of Roode.

Roode goes to field goal Sting again, but Sting blocks it and gently puts Bobby's foot down and acts like he won't do anything else until he kicked Bobby below the belt. Sting tells Bobby to follow the yellow brick road to Victory Road and he'll see him there. Sting throws the mike at Bobby and leaves both shocked Roodes and Dakota in the ring.

Dakota picks up the mike that bounced off of Bobby.

"I'm going to put on my wrestling gear at Victory Road and I might even put on a little war pain myself. All I know is that I'm going one on one with Brianna Roode." Dakota said with a smile. Dakota dropped the mike as Brianna freaked out and stood. Brianna made the mistake of getting into Dakota's bubble because Dakota nailed her with the Cage Killer before she got out of the ring and joined Sting at the top of the ramp.

"Only my family." I said with a sigh as I stood.

"True." Mikaela said.

"Are you ever going to get your own shirt?" Celeste asked.

"I've been talking with Goertel. It's not going well. We've got the shirt color, the color of the text, and the back decided on. We just have to narrow down the front." Mikaela answered.

"Have fun with that." I said.

"She's having uttles. She's turning into Phoenix. She's spending most of the time with her voice raised." Allen said as we left the locker room.

"Hey that's better than the alternative." I said.

"What's the alternative?" Allen asked.

"She could be in a GM war. Though we haven't regulated the Knockouts in a while." I said.

"We haven't. We need to." Mikaela said.

"Eh, we've got more pressing matters." Celeste said.

"Right. We have to focus on everything else." Mikaela said.

"See you guys next week?" I asked.

"Always. Keep me posted on the Wesley situation please? I want to make sure you're okay." Mikaela answered.

"Will do." I said before I walked toward my rental. I wanted to ask Frankie about the sudden about face of today, but I knew better than that. I had popped the trunk and put my bag in the trunk when Frankie came over with Chris. I looked at him and let my emotions dictate my next move. I clenched my right hand into a fist and slammed it into Chris's face.

"You son of a bitch! You had no right to ruin Heather's life!" I yelled.

"Selena!" Frankie yelled.

"Sorry. I have to put my pent up frustrations somewhere." I said as I walked toward the passenger door. I hadn't expected anyone to come up from behind and slam my face into the door. I crumbled next to the door holding my nose. I looked up at Chris standing over me.

"You think you can be high and mighty to me you bitch? I know more about your husband then even you do." Chris yelled at me. I flinched back. Not because he scared me, but because he hit a chord in me.

"Chris enough. Go home." Frankie said. Chris left after he kicked my leg.

"Learn your place bitch." He said before he left. I stood up and got into the car saying nothing. He'd learn his place. I just needed Allen's help to do it. I heard Frankie get into the car and start it up. I finally moved my hand from my nose and saw the tell tale spots of red.

"Son of a bitch." I muttered as I tilted my head up.

"Selena, I'm sorry." Frankie said.

"Not your fault. I'm the one who hit Chris first." I said looking at the roof of the car.

"It was a pretty shot though. Didn't know Daniel and Jay taught you to box." Frankie said.

"They didn't. Kingston did." I said with a smile as it tilted my head back up.

"Why am I not surprised?" Frankie asked.

"I don't know it's me." I said.

"Selena you know I love you right?" Frankie asked. I looked at him.

"Yeah. I love you too. Are you okay?" I asked.

"Fine." Frankie said. I had a bad feeling about this.


	66. Don't Worry Hell Cat I Have A Plan

Author's Note: Mikaela tries not to cry. She also matches Allen…something is wrong with the world. Selena gets an unexpected surprise. Someone has a lot of explaining to do. Thank you to coolchic79260 for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs in this. The rest belongs to TNA.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Thursday March 1st, 2012 Styles' Locker Room (Selena's POV)~~~~~~~

I had my blonde hair curled; I was in a black mini skirt, a black tank top, and a pair of five inch stiletto heels. Mikaela had her blonde hair curled as well. She was in a pair of light blue jeans and a Impact "Destroy" shirt. Allen was wearing the same one.

"Someone forget to lock in their closet this morning for a different shirt?" I asked.

"I had it first." Mikaela said with a pout.

"Uh huh." I said with a smile. We saw Kurt with cue cards on why he hates Jeff Hardy. Why was I not surprised in the least? Angle came down and he started listing all of the reasons why he hated Jeff. I mean really? I'm sure Allen could do this at this point with Chris. He then started to bring his son into this.

"Must be when he stays with him; because I know Karen wouldn't let that happen. Everything has to be Jarrett of the highway with her." Mikaela said. I chuckled and Kurt continued to freak out. He then called Jeff out.

Jeff and Peyton came down to the ring. Kurt suggests Kurt vs. Jeff at Victory Road. Jeff didn't have much to say. He just beat Kurt down. Which was definitely a Jeff move. TNA agents and referees ran out to pull them apart, but it didn't work. I definitely saw Lynn, Auriele, and Tracy in the mix trying to pull Jeff back. Kurt rolled out of the ring and Jeff grabbed a mike and said Kurt was on.

We were then treated to Bobby complaining. This poor guy needed a nap or an attitude adjustment. Austin and Taylor showed up next. Austin get in on the complaining fest. The two agree to hang out for ten minutes before they left.

"I worry about them." I said.

"Don't." Mikaela said.

We saw Magnus, Joe, Valetta, and Nicolette stand backstage. Nicolette is standing across from her brother.

"You're an idiot! You screwed Magnus and Joe out of the belts!" Valetta yelled.

"We could've kept the match going that much longer if you hadn't held me back!" Valetta yelled. Nicolette didn't say anything, but a familiar voice called out Magnus's name. They turn to see Athena Sawyer walking over. She stops by Nicolette.

"Now I did a lot of thinking after you guys beat the living shit out of me. It kept me from thinking about the pain on the way home actually." Athena said.

"Now I thought that maybe this was all a tactic to get into Crimson and Matt's heads so they'd lose the belts to you. But I thought deeper about it. I thought maybe there was something else I was missing in this puzzle." Athena said with her smile growing.

"I'm a little afraid." Celeste said.

"Be very afraid." Mikaela said.

"I found my missing puzzle piece. I thought back to when I kissed you Magnus. You liked it entirely too much. So on the surface level I thought you just wanted to take me from Crimson. But the more I thought about it the more I realized that it wasn't you wanting to take me from Crimson. I realized you envied him. I realized you wanted to be him. Give it up Magnus you and I both know you love me. Actually if I'm right on the money I want to say you imagine you're with me every night you lay down with Valetta isn't that right?" Athena asked. Valetta is starting to get pissed off by Athena's comments.

"Only Athena." I said. Mikaela nodded her head.

"You imagine me screaming your name at my peak right? Oh baby I feel sorry for you." Athena said before she walked away.

"You two ready?" Allen asked.

"We always are. Come on." I said as I stood. Mikaela stood with me and I saw her grab her belt. We walked out to gorilla. Mikaela had slung her belt on her left shoulder. She gave Allen a quick kiss before we walked out. We were standing in the ring when Frankie and Daniels came out. A.J. grabbed a microphone and started talking. He said before they got started he has a proposition for them. He says he doesn't know what Daniels has up his sleeve or why Kazarian continues to drink his Kool-Aid. He says if he beats them both tonight then what Daniels has over Kazarian's head comes out in the open tonight. Daniels grabs a microphone and calls himself the new face of Impact wrestling. I saw the camera quickly look at Mikaela who smiled. He then said that he and Frankie didn't have to capitulate to anything A.J. says, but Kazarian took the mike and says A.J.'s on. A.J. then dived over the top rope onto Daniels to kick the match off.

Mikaela and I got out of the ring quickly after that. Mikaela and I leaned against the apron to watch as A.J. handed Daniels his butt for a while. Daniels had a few good moves, but A.J. was better. I saw Kazarian move toward the ring only for A.J. to kick the ropes to keep Kazarian back. I sighed and felt Mikaela's hand at my lower back.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Don't worry about it. We know it's not Heather. Not after Chris told Wesley." I said.

"How is Heather?" Mikaela asked.

"She's at home with Kris and Wesley. I guess it's pretty awkward. I guess Flynn is still hanging around though luckily." I answered. Mikaela nodded her head and adjusted the belt on her shoulder. We watched as Kazarian started to talk trash at A.J. which had A.J. out of the ring. Kazarian backed down and Daniels took control. I saw Mikaela worry her bottom lip, but she didn't make a move to go after Kazarian. A.J. started coming back only for Daniels to start chocking him. I couldn't decide if getting on the apron was a good move or a bad move at this point in time. A.J. was able to counter and nail Daniels with the Pele. A.J. kept control and he was doing well. I saw the fact he kept looking at Kazarian. A.J. went for the Styles Clash, but Daniels blocked and took a little momentum. My jaw dropped when Kazarian ran into the ring and nailed A.J. with the Fade 2 Black. Daniels got disqualified and Kazarian covered him for the win. I hit the apron at the same time as Mikaela.

Daniels was shocked and Kazarian said something to him before they left the ring. Mikaela slid into the ring with A.J. and I stood confused and hurting a little inside. I looked at Mikaela as they got out of the ring.

"We'll get them some other way." She said as we walked to the back.

"Oh don't worry about that Hell Cat I already have a plan." Allen said as we passed the curtain.

"Allen should I be worried. Should I be telling mom we're not taking Avery, Albey, Natalie, and Mercy next week?" Mikaela asked.

"Don't worry I've got it covered." Allen said with a smile. Mikaela shot me a look and I shrugged. We walked back into the locker room to see Madison Rayne's match against ODB starting.

"Where's Jackson lately? I haven't seen him since December." Mikaela said.

"Jackson's hanging low lately." I said with a shrug. Mikaela nodded her head and we watched as Madison and ODB went at it. I watched as Gail tried to get on the apron and fell a little or she just couldn't get up. It was hard to decide. ODB ended up picking up the victory though.

We see clips of Brandon Jacobs and then Ray complaining.

"Why is everything James's fault?" Celeste asked.

"It happens. Remember when everything was sometimes Allen's fault?" Mikaela asked. Celeste nodded her head and we absently listened to Austin and Bobby talk at Ray. They then decided that they wanted to talk in the ring.

We watched as Star launched into a tirade on being screwed in the Battle Royal. She says that she's sick and tired of everyone screwing her over when she's about to get her shot just because she's Phoenix's cousin and Knockouts VP. Sarita and Angelina walk up behind her mocking her crying and then Sarita shoves her hard. Star shoves her back and says she's sick of them too and then they start brawling. Angelina and Sarita beat down Star. Sarita asks if she's down with her complaining before they throw her into a wall. Mickie and Velvet run up and makes the save and says that jealousy is an ugly thing as Angelina and Sarita leave. Mickie and Velvet ask Star if she's okay and Star screams that she's not okay. Tenay says that both sides have agreed to a tag match tonight.

"Man I hope Brookelyn is okay." I said.

"Brookelyn is strong. She's had to be lately. I have a feeling Taylor is going to ask for a shot at Madison's belt eventually. Madison won't be back until Josh is ready to come back." Mikaela said.

"Which means Brookelyn is going to defend it." I said.

"Which means Brookelyn would go out alone without help for Austin." Mikaela said.

"Patrick wouldn't let her go out alone." Celeste said. Mikaela nodded her head and then we saw Garett, Auriele, Ric, and Eric.

Ric and Eric are confronting Garett and Auriele. Flair says he told Garett not to ever come back, but he still came back. He says Hogan and Greg isn't here to have Garett's back this week, but he's feeling nice this week so he'll give Garett a week to come to his sense and realize that he doesn't belong in wrestling because if he's here next week he'll regret it. Garett says he's his own man, but he appreciates the heads up before he and Auriele walk away.

We then saw Bobby, Brianna, Taylor, and Ray make their way down to the ring. Basically what their little complaints ended up being was that Sting was basically evil personified by the sounds of it. Bobby was pissed that Dakota had also booked her own match.

They all sit down in the ring after they're done complaining that Sting is abusing his power basically. Wow they were geniuses. The lights go off and they come back on both Sting and Dakota were in the ring kneeling next to Roode. Sting says that if Bobby's done then he doesn't have a job then he doesn't get any more shots at the World Title. Bobby freaked out. Sting says that if Austin is done then his title is stripped from him. Dakota casually mentions that Taylor won't get a shot at the Knockout X Division belt if she's done. He tells Ray if he's done then he doesn't get paid. Sting asked them if they are done again and none of them answer. Sting then announces that the main event will be Roode, Ray, and Aries against Magnus, Joe's gonna kill ya, and James Storm. The lights go out and Sting and Dakota are gone when they come back on. The heels proceeded to freak out.

We see another update on Jesse. He and his mother talk about how they shouldn't give up. At the end you see Ellie sitting with her daughter on her lap. Ellie basically says she's going to be there every step of the way and isn't going to give up. Ellie looks much better then she had the last time we had seen her.

Zema then opened up his mouth and just sounded like a complete asshole. He even threatened the camera guy. Dixie had a tweet saying that Jesse would be out for up to a year and has no comment on Zema. Tenay and Taz are disgusted over Zema's comments. I can tell Taz is pissed at Zema.

Zema and Shannon then started their match. I had a feeling Mikaela was just as pissed off, but she knew better than to say anything.

"I kind of hope Shannon kicks his butt." Celeste said.

"I know." I said.

"Zema's cocky that's it. All he needs is a good solid defeat and he'll learn he's not all that." Mikaela said. I knew how right she was. We watched as the two of them went back and forth. I was expecting Zema to end up using his hairspray again. I was surprised when he picked up the win the right way.

"Holy cow." I said.

"You're not kidding." Mikaela said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mikaela's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I settled back against Allen as the Knockout tag match started. Velvet skipped her usual entrance completely. I watched as Mickie, Velvet, and Star had good control of the match until the other two basically cut off the ring on Mickie. Sarita tagged out to Angelina and Mickie tagged out to Velvet. Velvet started handing it to Angelina. I watched as Mickie took Sarita out and Velvet ducks the Botox Injection from Angelina and hits her with the In Yo Face. She points at Star before tagging her in. Star nails Angelina with Shooting Star before covering her for the win. The girls celebrate and I realize that Star still wants a shot at Velvet's belt, but she'll wait.

We watch as James talks about the cage match against me. I'm excited and nervous for it all at the same time. Storm focuses on the tag match tonight. Magnus goes on to say that you never expected this pairing, but people thought that he and Joe wouldn't work but look what happened. He says this isn't about where they're from, this is about Sting needing them to shut Aries, Roode, and Ray up.

"I could have sworn the shutting people up was my job." I said.

"Well you're not doing a very good job." Selena said. I stuck my tongue out at her as we heard Tenay mention TNA received a letter from Abyss's family looking for him. We then see footage of Genesis.

After JB introduced all six men it started with Aries and Magnus. I was basically using this match as a scouting thing. Considering I would have to face James at some point. Honestly when that happened I was pretty sure my belt was changing hands. Luckily I had this pay-per-view off title wise anyway.

"I have this really weird feeling." Selena said.

"I'm sure it will turn out fine." I said.

"Something is going to go wrong." Selena said. I shook my head and we continued watch as this match hit see-saw antics as usual. I had to admit I was impressed with the team of Joe, Magnus, and James for doing so well. I never expected them to click as well as they did. It was toward the end of the match and Storm was in the ring against Roode. I watched the Closing Time move on Bobby. I cringed a little when James nailed a very wicked Last Call on Roode. That resulted in the victory.

"Oh that makes my jaw hurt." I said.

"I take it you're not looking forward to that move at Lockdown." Celeste said.

"Not really." I said. We saw Ray get into the ring and hit Magnus with a chair. He then tossed it to Storm. Storm caught it and ended up eating the chair after Ray kicked it into his face. Ray tells Storm that he's not making it to Lockdown and he's taking Storm out and then taking his spot and finally taking my belt.

"Aw man." I said.

"You want us to wait with you in Kevin's office?" Selena asked.

"No. I've got this." Celeste said. We grabbed our bags and left.

"Well here's hoping next week isn't that different." Selena said.

"I'm terrified to what this guy has up his sleeve." I said as we parted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Selena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walked over to our rental and I popped the trunk. I put my bag in and after closing the trunk, I leaned against the side as I waited. I closed my eyes and hoped for the best.

"Excuse me." A young voice said. My eyes opened and I blinked a few times. I swear standing in front of me was a six-year-old carbon copy of Frankie only with chocolate brown eyes. His hair was even as long as Frankie's. I needed to focus. I thought it was a fan because I saw the 8 by 10 photo he was holding. I pulled a sharpie out of the purse I'd fished out of the car.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I'm looking for him." He said as he flipped over the picture. My breath froze in my chest. Yup the 8 by 10 was of Frankie.

"He should be here soon." I said. As if I'd conjured him up Frankie walked over. He totally didn't see the kid in front of me. He came over to me after putting his bag in the trunk and kissed me. He had turned me toward him and bracketed my hips.

I pulled back.

"So I wanted to do something special tonight." He whispered.

"I think I know where you're going with that." I said. I'd actually forgotten the kid too. Until he pulled on the hem of Frankie's shirt. I handed Frankie the sharpie. He actually took the picture and had signed it, but the kid was shaking his head.

"You don't understand." He said.

"Wow Frankie you don't see the resemblance." Chris said as he walked over. It took Frankie all of three seconds to look at the kid before I saw the recognition on his face.

There was a part of me that knew that it wasn't possible for Frankie to have cheated on me because at the latest this kid was born in 2005. I didn't meet him until 2008.

"Frankie meet Jennifer's little boy." Chris said.

"He's yours isn't he?" I whispered. Frankie nodded his head.

"Is this what you're using now?" I asked as I turned to Chris.

"Well I was using him and Heather originally, but Frankie is far beyond my control now." Chris said. I said nothing instead knelt down in front of the boy.

"I'm Selena. What's your name?" I asked.

"Aston Beck Gerdelman." Aston answered.

"Pleasure." I said as I shook his hand.

"Good to know the new mommy is getting to know him." Chris said. I looked up at Chris with confusion on my face.

"Jennifer signed custody over to Frankie. Why do you think Aston is here?" Chris asked with a smile. I stood and went off of instincts again. I nailed Chris with a solid left hand. Chris held his face.

"You or Mikaela touch me again Selena and I will go out to the world and tell them something you've kept hidden." Chris said. I felt the color drain from my face.

"What do you know?" I asked.

"I know what you daddy did." Chris answered. I turned to look at Frankie who was shaking his head.

"I didn't tell him." Frankie said.

"I found out on my own." Chris said. I looked at Chris and said nothing as I picked up Aston's hand and led him toward the car.

"Chris Allen has something for you next week. I hope whatever it is kicks your ass." I said as I opened the back door and put Aston into backseat. I didn't know if he had any bags. I got into the passenger seat and slammed the door. I grabbed my phone from my purse. I flipped it open and called Mikaela.

"Hey Kayla, I need you to promise me something." I said as I leaned my head back.

"Don't touch Chris again." I said.

"Kayla he knows. He'll go to the world." I said as I closed my eyes to keep from crying.

"Thank you." I said.

"See you next week." I said as I hung up. I looked at the backseat to see Aston looking out of place. Frankie got into the car and we headed home. I said nothing as we did. I didn't know what to say.


	67. Uh Oh Duck The Hell Cat

Author's Note: Selena has so much on her mind and Mikaela tries to keep all the kids happy. Celeste pitches in too…they worry about everyone else mostly. Mikaela also gets herself in a match? Thank you to coolchic79260 for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs in this. The rest belongs to TNA.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Thursday March 8th, 2012 Styles' Locker Room (Mikaela's POV)~~~~~~~

I was in a Knockouts "Tear" (Women's shirt) and a black mini skirt. My blonde hair was curled and held with a clip. Mercy, Natalie, Avery, Albey, and Aston were all sitting on the floor.

It was only Aston's first show and I was already Aunt Mikaela. We saw Garett and Auriele arrive. The camera was talking to Garett when suddenly it turned to Auriele.

"So Ms. Savage what do you think of Garett's choice to be here?" The camera asked. Auriele smiled.

"It's not Savage anymore. It's Bischoff. I support Garett the entire way." Auriele said before the two left.

"I guess we were right." I said.

"When aren't we?" Celeste asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

We watched Flair come out with Gunner and Eric. Eric is talking about how he has to handle family business in front of the world again. He asked Sting to allow Gunner to find a tag team partner to face Garett and a partner of his choosing so they can finally put an end to Garett. He wants to thank Ric for always being there. It shows us Garett and Auriele in the back as Eric continues. Eric was talking about Garett having a hard time finding a partner while anyone would tag with Gunner.

"Dude I'd tag with Garett." I said. Kurt's music came on and Eric looked surprised.

"Put your hat in the ring then." Allen said. Kurt started talking about why he doesn't like Garett. It seemed like no one likes this kid. Kurt went as far to say that everyone hates anyone with the last name Bischoff, no disrespect to Eric. Kurt says he and Gunner are going to make Garett and his partner tap. Garett is shown watching in the back and shaking his head. Auriele looks a little depressed. Tenay mentions that Hogan is out of the country while Greg is in a different state taking care of some family things.

We see Sting in the bathroom acting like a crazy person. He was painting his face. Eric Young walks in and tries to find out who the hell Sting is talking to. EY says he has to ask Sting something and he needs Sting's permission to give ODB a big surprise in the ring tonight. Sting says she really wants gold, a shot at the tag titles. Sting accidently calls EY Bobby and has a panic attack. He then gives ODB and EY a shot at Athena and Devon's Knockout tag titles tonight.

"He can't do that. Athena is injured." I said. Sting puts paint all over Eric Young's face and says he needs to remember that he's a warrior while EY looks freaked out.

"He just did it to Athena." Selena said.

"Oh man Kevin is going to eat Athena's soul." Celeste said. ODB and Eric walked out first. "Hold It Against Me" came over the speakers. Devon was in a white corset top and a pair of black boy shorts. Athena was in a "Let the Pigeons Loose" t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. Athena and Devon still did their entrance though. When they got to the ropes Athena gave Crimson a kiss before she motioned for the camera. She kissed the camera again and let the pigeons loose. You could see her cringing just a little. Devon did her own variation before Devon started off the match with Eric.

Devon didn't stay against EY long before ODB tagged herself in. Devon and ODB brawled it out and ODB even got Devon with Bronco Muncher. Devon was fighting back though. It was looking like Devon was going to try to take most of the match to keep Athena out of the match. Athena calls for her sister to tag her in when Devon had ODB on the ground. Devon thought about it before tagging her in. Athena started off real well. Then ODB started dominating Athena. Athena was hurting, but she continued to fight through. Devon and Athena did a few quick tags and were dominating ODB actually.

Athena was in the ring for about the third time when out of nowhere ODB caught her with a spear right to her ribs. Athena crumpled with a cry that ripped through the Impact Zone. Athena rolled to the corner and tagged out to her sister. Athena was laying on the apron on her side with Crimson talking to her. Athena was shaking her head with tears in her eyes.

"Anyone else realize the fans got dead silent?" Selena asked.

"Yeah. They're probably trying to figure out what is going on with Athena." Allen said. Devon was fighting against ODB in an attempt to end this match. ODB tagged out to Eric and Devon continued to fight as if nothing was wrong. Devon was fighting when ODB broke up one of Devon's pins. Athena had stood up and she looked at ODB. Devon tossed her out of the ring. Athena got off of the apron and went toward ODB. ODB tried to whip her into the steps when Athena approached, but Athena reversed it.

Devon was in the ring and fighting when EY stripped off his pants again. EY had grabbed Devon and Devon physically shoved him off. Devon stepped back and nailed him with her Beauty is Skin Deep. The ref turned around and hit the mat three times. Athena tilted her head back and took the belts from Val. There was no way in hell Athena could get back in the ring the way she was beat up. Devon came out of the ring and raised her sister's arm before they walked to the back with Crimson and Matt following after them.

"That was a lucky thing." I said.

"You have no idea." Selena said. EY got down on a knee and held out a ring.

"Dear lord not another one." I said.

We watched as EY and ODB went through this whole thing where they went back and forth on who would marry who. ODB ended up being the one to ask him and he said yes. I rolled my eyes. We saw someone in a suit arrive earlier saying he has a meeting with TNA officials and his name is Mr. Parks.

We saw Ray reminding us that he kicked Storm's head off last week and he says Storm will not make it to Lockdown and it's because of him. He says that Sting will do the right thing tonight.

We saw Austin and Taylor backstage. Austin was reading a text that was pissing him off. It was a text from Sting saying he'd face Zema for the X-Division title tonight. He says this is just another bad business decision from Sting; because he's going to beat him tonight and he won't get a shot at the PPV. He says Sting's plan will fail again and he'll show him what showtime is about.

The X Division match was just starting when I stood.

"Where you headed Hell Cat?" Allen asked.

"Probably going to talk to Garett. See if he's got a partner yet." I replied.

"Mamma can I go with you?" Avery asked.

"Yeah." I answered as I picked him up. I left the locker room and headed to go find Garett. It didn't take long when I found Lynn in catering speaking with Earl.

"Hey Lynn you know where Garett is currently located?" I asked.

"His locker room." Lynn said.

"Which is?" I asked.

"Two doors passed the Sawyers." Lynn answered.

"Thank you." I said.

"Bye Auntie Lynn. Bye Uncle Earl." Avery said.

"Bye Avery." Lynn said with a smile. I kissed Avery on the forehead as we walked down the halls toward Garett's locker room.

"Mamma?" Avery asked.

"Yes?" I asked as I counted the doors after the Sawyers.

"Is Daddy going to be okay?" Avery asked.

"What?" I asked stopping outside the second door.

"With Uncle Chris and Uncle Frankie being mean." Avery said. I got it then.

"Yes baby. Daddy's going to be just fine." I said as I knocked on the door. Auriele opened the door and I can tell she's surprised.

"Kayla. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well I came to speak with your other half. If you want me to come back in say ten or twenty minutes I can." I replied realizing she's only showing me her head.

"Twenty would be good." Auriele said.

"Okay then." I said as I walked back to catering. I plopped into the chair next to Lynn.

"You find him?" Lynn asked.

"I have to come back in twenty minutes." I said trying to convey the fact that Auriele and Garett were busy without saying it.

"Oh that is one thing I don't want to know about my sister." Lynn said.

"You're telling me." I said.

"So how have you been Earl?" I asked.

"It's been a busy week. What about you Jones?" Earl asked.

"You know same old same old. I do autograph signings with Allen and you know be the champ. Also attempting to design the front of my shirt still." I answered. I really couldn't agree with the guy on what the front of the shirt should look like. I casually looked up at the TV to see Austin and Zema in a deep X-Division match.

"So Lynn when are you the next ref to change your name?" I asked with a smile.

"At some point." Lynn said.

"Mamma?" Avery asked.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Can I have ice cream please?" Avery asked.

"Yeah. I'll go get you some." I answered as I stood and put Avery down in my seat. I went to go retrieve ice cream for Avery. If Allen knew he might have my head, yet I'd cross that bridge when I got to it. I came back with a small bowl and set it down in front of Avery.

"So what were you going to suggest to Garett?" Lynn asked.

"See if he had a tag partner." I answered.

"Well aren't you the good angel." Lynn said with a smile. I chuckled and looked at the screen briefly. My jaw dropped when I saw Aries using the hairspray and getting caught.

"Only Dan." I said as I borrowed Avery's spoon and took a quick bite of his ice cream.

"Mamma." Avery said.

"Sorry baby. I was hungry." I said as I kissed his forehead.

"Poor Dan." I said.

"Whoa who are you and what have you done with Mikaela Jones?" Lynn asked.

"Valid question." I said with a smile. We saw a guy walk into Velvet, Athena, and Devon's locker room. Athena was holding her ribs while he was asking if they knew where his brother was. They were confused until he told them that his brother was Abyss. He asked if they had seen him, but they said they didn't.

I looked down at my watch.

"Well I better go see if Garett and Auriele are finished." I said as I stood.

"Have fun with that." Lynn said. I nodded and stood. I picked Avery up with his ice cream bowl and left the catering department. We then headed back to Garett's locker room. I knocked on the door again. Considering the walking, the watching the match, and everything else they should be done at this point in time.

Auriele opened the door fully dressed this time.

"Hi." I said.

"Sorry about that." Auriele said.

"Don't apologize please. I've been there once upon a time with Allen." I said with a wink.

"What you need Champ?" Garett asked.

"Wanted to see if you had a partner yet for tonight." I answered.

"Well I already had one in mind." Garett said. I felt my smile start to fade.

"I know Phoenix and she won't mind making our main event a handicap match." Garett said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Bring it on Champ." Garett said.

"Thank you. I'm so excited. I haven't had a match for weeks." I said.

"Mikaela you need a new hobby." Garett said.

"I get that a lot." I said before I left with Avery.

I got back into the locker room during Ray's match with Bobby.

"I was starting to get afraid you got lost Hell Cat." Allen said.

"Sorry, I had to wait for Garett and Auriele to finish." I said as I set Avery down.

"Oh." Allen said.

"So does our World Heavyweight Champ have a match?" Celeste asked.

"A handicap match." I said with a smile. I paused for a second.

"I wonder if Phoenix cleared my song." I said as I picked up my phone and texted my sister.

"Did you get another entrance music?" Selena asked.

"I'm working on one." I replied with a wink.

"Should I be worried?" Allen asked.

"Maybe." I said with a smile as I picked up a pair of shorts. They'd go under my skirt and I also fished out my tights. I was all set for my match. I looked at my phone when it vibrated.

"I'm clear." I said with a smile.

"I worry about you." Celeste said.

"Everyone does." I said. I heard the bell ring and saw James in the ring. I thought better then to comment. James left the ring. Garett talked about how he was familiar with Gunner, but Kurt was another animal. Garett said he's confident in who he's asked to be his partner, but he's not saying who yet.

"Oh if only they knew." I said with a smile as I sat down next to Allen. We saw Crimson and Morgan talking when Mr. Park walks up and introduces himself. Morgan laughed at the thought of Abyss having a brother, but they both say they have no idea what happened to him. Mr. Park walks away and then Crimson and Morgan talk about Athena's injury. Morgan said she'll be fine…as long as she doesn't get into the ring again. Crimson agrees, but says that Athena will be ringside no matter what. Morgan says it's in her blood before they walk away.

Robbie E and Robbie T had Tori with them when they came down. They were facing Joe and Magnus with Valetta. Robbie E and Magnus started off the match. I sort of took a nap because I knew that Magnus and Joe would end up picking up the victory again. I was right because Piscina came down and started brawling with Tori which distracted Robbie E.

"Well this isn't unusual." I said. Selena nodded her head in agreement. We saw the video from earlier with Allen talking about the drama with Daniels and Kazarian and saying that he's figured out how to handle them, and they won't like it at all.

"I wish he would tell us." Selena said.

"You and I both." I said.

"Celeste you sure you got all of the munchkins?" Allen asked.

"I got this Allen don't worry about it." Celeste said. Allen, Selena, and I stood. We walked out of the locker room and headed toward gorilla. We watched Gunner and Angle talking about their match tonight. Angel says Garett doesn't listen and it doesn't matter who his partner is tonight, because they're both going to the hospital.

"Over my dead body." I muttered. We watched the video package highlighting the drama with the former Fortune members is shown. A.J.'s music hits and the three of us walk down the ramp. I clap hands with the fans and smile.

A.J. had a mike and he was talking about how proud he was that he was a part of TNA and it was because of the fans. A.J. continues to talk about his memories, matches, allies, and enemies. He talks about some memories he wishes he could forget, but Daniels cuts him off and he and Frankie walk onto the stage. Daniels called himself the new face of Impact Wrestling. I felt like grabbing the mike and clarifying that I was face of Impact, but thought better of it. Daniels just basically called A.J.'s friendship a bad thing. A.J. fired that Daniels being fired was one of his better memories about Daniels. I wanted to reprimand him, but it was actually necessary at this point.

Kazarian called A.J. transparent, gullible, and too trusting. He even called A.J. the problem. I was really tempted to go beat Kazarian up, but I figured Selena might eat my soul if I did.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Selena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I could see Mikaela out of the corner of my eye and saw how pissed she was getting. I was glad that she wasn't going to beat the crap out of Frankie. A.J. says all he sees right now is some lying, backstabbing pricks. I was shocked. A.J. says they are the very reason he won't associate himself with friends anymore me and Celeste none included in that statement. He's going to associate himself with a real. He stuttered a couple of times trying to get something out. Until we heard the familiar voice scream asshole.

"Well that SOB." I said with a smile as Ken and Kendra walked down the ramp. A.J. and Ken started brawling with Daniels and Kazarian. They drag Daniels and Kazarian into the ring and the fight is on. Mikaela and I backed up so that we wouldn't be in the way. I watched as Frankie bailed out of the ring, and Ken and A.J. tossed Daniels out of the ring. Kazarian is flipping out as Daniels tries to hold him back. Mikaela slides up to A.J. and picked up a mike.

"Hey Daniels FYI I'm the new face of Impact and if you don't believe me stay tuned." Mikaela said before she dropped the mike and got out of the ring. I looked at Allen. I realized that she had to hurry and get ready.

Allen, Ken, Kendra, and I left the ring. Allen and I were walking back toward his locker room when Mikaela hurried past us.

"Babe you want me to go with you?" Allen asked.

"No. I got this trust me." Mikaela said as she continued on. I shook my head as we walked into the locker room.

Gunner and Kurt had come out already. Garett came out with Auriele and he had a mike in his hand.

"I had a talk with Phoenix Orton and she made our match a handicap match." Garett said. I chuckled when Jeff's music came on and he walked out with Peyton. The two stood at the bottom of the ramp when "Porn Star Dancing" played through the arena.

"Only our girl." I said.

"Yup." Allen said. We saw Mikaela stop at the top of the ramp and raise her belt above her head. She had tied her shirt until it showed her entire stomach put that together with her skirt yeah she was hitting her entrance music tonight.

Mikaela walked down the ramp until she stopped between both Jeff and Garett. She gave them a kiss on the cheek before they got into the ring. JB launched into introductions. Angle and Gunner attacked all three of them. They tossed Garett and Mikaela to the floor before double teaming Jeff.

"I know Phoenix said this was a handicap match, but not like that." I said. Allen nodded his head. Just when it looked like Jeff was going to tag out to either Mikaela or Garett after getting the crap kicked out of him Gunner knocked them off.

"Bugger." I muttered. When Kurt knocked both Mikaela and Garett off the apron again while keeping control of the match. I saw Mikaela's look when she got up on the apron. She was pissed.

"Uh oh duck the Hell Cat." Allen said. They were beating the crap out of Hardy until Jeff nailed Gunner with the Whisper in the Wind. While Angle distracted Garett Mikaela was focused and tagged in.

"Oh crap." Celeste said. Mikaela nailed Gunner with a wicked clothesline.

"You been in the ring with her lately?" I asked.

"Yeah. She's also been hitting the weights a lot." Allen answered. I nodded my head and watched as Mikaela was just beating the tar out of Gunner. She went to her corner and tagged in to Garett. Garett was doing well. Hardy blind tagged himself back in. Mikaela stayed on the apron as Hardy nailed Angle with a Swanton. When they one Mikaela slid into the ring carefully.

Mikaela stood between both of them and raised their arms. Mikaela had a smile on her face as she held her head high.

"She going to be sporting a dress next week?" I asked.

"Maybe." Allen said. We watched as Mikaela hugged both Garett and Jeff before she took her belt and left the ring.

I stood and looked at Aston.

"How did you like it?" I asked.

"Holy cow. Auntie Mikaela can do that?" Aston asked.

"Yup. She's the World Heavyweight Champion for a reason." I answered. Mikaela walked back in with a smile and got bowled over by Avery and Albey chattering about her win. Mikaela laughed and talked just as fast.

"Sometimes I worry about her." I said.

"Don't. She's good at her job." Allen said.

"How does she do it?" Celeste asked.

"Carefully." Allen said. Mikaela walked over to Allen and gave him a kiss. When she pulled back she smacked him upside the head.

"Ow what was that for?" Allen asked.

"For not telling me about Kenny." Mikaela answered.

"Oh." Allen said. Mikaela rolled her eyes before she went to get changed.

"I'll see you guys next week." I said with a wave as I grabbed my bag and Aston's hand. We left the locker room and walked toward the parking lot. I put my bag in the trunk and closed it as we waited for Frankie again. When he showed up I was glad he'd lost his being pissed off attitude.

"So how was it?" Frankie asked.

"Awesome. I didn't know Auntie Mikaela was that cool." Aston said.

"Yeah Mikaela is a bad a kind of girl." Frankie said. I smiled and kissed his cheek as we got into the car and headed home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mikaela's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I came back in a tank top and a pair of short shorts. I was hot. I know I hadn't done that much, but I had still kicked butt. Allen and I had gotten the kids together and were leaving. Allen and I were outside of the car while the kids were inside the car.

"Porn Star Dancing huh?" Allen asked.

"Bad or good?" I asked as I put my hands on my lower back.

"Depends." Allen answered.

"Depends on what?" I asked.

"A few things." Allen said as he grabbed my waist and pulled me to him. He whispered in my ear and I felt a blush heat my cheeks.

"I'm game if you are." I said as I walked to the passenger side and slipped into my seat. Allen slipped into his own seat.

"I'm always game." Allen said as he put his hand on my left thigh. Tonight was going to get interesting in the Jones household that was for sure.


	68. Case Unsolved

Author's Note: Selena worries about what trouble she's caused. Mikaela has some harsh fighting words. She also tries to help a friend. Thank you to coolchic79260 for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs in this. The rest belongs to TNA.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Thursday March 15th, 2012 Styles' Locker Room (Selena's POV)~~~~~~~

I was in a pair of black jeans and white tank top. My blonde hair was straight and I was in a pair of stiletto heels. Compared to me Mikaela was dressed to the nines. She was in a carmine rose Sequin Skirt Halter Bandage Dress by bebe. Her blonde hair was curled and she was in heels as well. The locker room was rather silent. Simply because Aston was with my family and the Jones kids were at home.

"Is it dress day today?" I asked.

"Figured I should. I'm supposed to be the World Heavyweight Champion. I've got to look good." Mikaela answered.

"Tell me this is your only week?" I asked.

"Don't think so. I've got a bunch of dresses. That and I've got to start getting in the dress mood because that Hall of Fame thing is the end of this month." Mikaela answered.

"I like how you have less trouble then Ric does even getting in." I said.

"I'm not being inducted I'm accepting a ring for my mother. There is a difference." Mikaela said.

"She has a point." Allen said.

"Yeah Phoenix is jumping through a lot of hoops at this point. She's making sure that Allen and the kids don't get shown on camera while I'm up there or at any point. Cause technically Dixie didn't clear Allen." Mikaela said with a smile.

"Which means Allen is a need to know basis." I said.

"Yup." Mikaela said.

"I'm sort of glad Celeste went home." Allen said. I nodded my head in agreement. Celeste hadn't been feeling well so James agreed she should head home. We'd gotten a text right before the show saying she had arrived home and was on the couch watching Impact with her little munchkin. So now we were watching James come out and talk about his match against Mikaela.

"You going to talk about your match against James?" I asked.

"I'm got a little slot of time at the end of the show before Sting and Serena sign contracts." Mikaela answered. I nodded my head and we saw Ray walk down. Ray basically complains that he wants to be number one contender.

"Look they're fighting over me." Mikaela said with a smile.

"More like fighting over your belt." Allen said.

"Wow, you sure know how to make a girl feel special." Mikaela said. I said nothing in a comment though I could. It probably wouldn't be appreciated at this time. Storm came out of the ring and I felt a brawl was coming, but Ray weaseled out and said that James would be fighting Gunner tonight. Gunner got into Storm's face which was a stupid idea because he got a punch to the face. The two then started brawling it out. Until agents and referees separated them. Ray actually sucker punched Storm while the agents were holding him back.

"That's got to make Celeste feel warm and fuzzy inside." I said.

"I don't think sarcasm is necessary." Mikaela said. I smiled at her as we watched Gail and Madison argue while walking backstage. Until they approached Sting. Sting glared a hole in them and told them to shut up. He says that he has Roode on his mind tonight, but then says Gail is going to face Madison next and Velvet is going to face Mickie James later.

"Seems like Sting doesn't want people bothering him." Mikaela said.

"Thanks Mrs. Obvious." Allen said.

"Don't be snarky to me." Mikaela said.

"Do you two need a minute? Or like twenty?" I asked.

"Okay my name isn't Auriele." Mikaela said.

"It was once upon a time." I said.

"Sel." Mikaela warned.

"Just speaking my mind." I said with a smile. Mikaela rolled her eyes and sadly saw Roode tearing Sting down again.

We watched as the Madison and Gail match started. Madison and Gail were just beating on each other until Madison got the win by hold Gail's tights. Oh that didn't sit well with Gail. I raised an eyebrow when "Tear You Apart" played through the arena.

"My little brother is back." I said with a smile as he walked down the ramp and tossed Madison back into the ring. Gail nailed Madison with her Eat Defeat before she got out of the ring. She hugged Jackson and gave him a quick kiss before they walked to the back.

"So you guys need some time?" I asked.

"No." Mikaela said. I shook my head and we watched Crimson and Matt go back and forth about having to face Joe and Magnus again I think. I really wasn't paying attention to them at this point in time.

Joe with Magnus and Valetta. It was different them only having one female valet instead of two. Next came Crimson and his entire entourage. He had Matt Morgan, Devon Sawyer, and Athena Mercer. It was different for Athena to have a different ring name, but it was warranted cause she was married. We'd all been at the wedding.

We watched as Crimson and Joe just continued to go back and forth and try to prove who was better maybe. I wasn't even sure. Just when it looked like Joe was going to win off of the Muscle Buster Morgan and Devon both got up onto the apron. Magnus and Valetta pulled each of them off. Morgan threw Magnus into the steel steps while Devon threw Valetta into the barricade in front of her younger brother and a blonde woman. Morgan nailed Joe with a jawbreaker over the ropes while the ref was checking on Magnus. Joe turned around and eats a spear for his troubles. Crimson ended up with the win. There was a small celebration they went to the back.

We saw Austin and Taylor walking backstage with a bottle of champagne.

"Well that can't be good." I said.

Austin and Taylor were standing in the ring and he started talking about breaking records. He kept talking about it actually. He and Taylor have a little toast before Zema's music hits. Zema got into the ring and the two started a witty banter back and forth. Until Zema sprays champagne on Austin. Yet Taylor managed to get some of it too. Aries kicks Zema and sprays him with it. He tosses Zema out of the ring. Zema is standing there freaking out while Austin takes a few more sips. He even gives Taylor some more. "Promiscuous" plays through the arena and Brianna walks out.

"Taylor hun. You're gunning for a certain belt. I'll give you a shot at the Knockout X Division Championship held by Brooke Sabin at Victory Road." Brianna said. Taylor smiled and Brianna left.

"Uh oh." I said. I didn't know how bad it was until Brookelyn actually walked into the locker room.

"Do you have any idea how screwed I am come Sunday?" Brookelyn asked.

"Well depends because you're not Maddy." I answered.

"No, but I'm going to be my sister. Which means I've got to lose the fun clip in blue streaks in my hair and um hm deal with Austin Aries without backup. Cause Josh is still out and he'd normally follow Madison out." Brookelyn said.

"You know Patrick could always be your valet still…you've just got to tone down on PDA." I said.

"Selena you are not helping. I'm screwed." Brookelyn said.

"Well technically you're not." I said.

"Dude, did you take happy pills? You're much different than the past couple of weeks." Brookelyn said.

"Someone has to be the happy person in this locker room." I said.

"Why?" Brookelyn asked.

"Cause Mikaela is starting to get focused on Lockdown and well you know Allen's got Daniels and Frankie on his side." I answered.

"I worry about you." Brookelyn said.

"We all do." Mikaela said. Brookelyn sat down and we watched ODB and EY talking about a wedding in the ring. Kurt talked about how he hated Garett. He said Garett and him will have a five minute challenge, but he talked with Garett's wife and she said he couldn't last three minutes. He says that Victory Road may very well be Jeff's last match because he hates them that long.

"Dude Auriele wouldn't say that." Brookelyn said. We saw another Roode Sting thing with Sting saying he might have to stoop to Roode's level this Sunday to beat him.

We watched as Velvet and Mickie started their match. Velvet and Mickie went back and forth so much that you could almost not decide who was going to win. After a while going back and for Velvet nailed Mickie with a DDT and ended up picking up the victory. After the match the two shook hands before they went to the back.

We saw Ken and Kendra in the back. Ken had a cup of coffee. Ken said it was weird associating himself with A.J. and A.J. associating himself with an asshole. Kazarian and Daniels walked up and Daniels says the situation with the two of them and A.J. have nothing to do with Anderson. Daniels asks why the hell Anderson is on A.J.'s side because the two of them were assholes too.

"I have no comment." I said.

"Good idea." Brookelyn said. Kaz says he knows how this movie is going to end poorly like Anderson's movies and then knocks over Ken's coffee.

"Dude since when does he have a hostile takeover about coffee?" I asked.

"I don't know he's your husband." Mikaela said. I shot Mikaela a look and realized she wasn't even looking at me. She was looking at the floor. I didn't like this. We watched as Daniels walked out. Anderson came out next. He said how much he missed them and did his usual entrance. He even gave Kendra's Anderson a pause and repeat.

"They're so cute together." Brookelyn said.

"Where is your other half?" I asked.

"At home." Brookelyn answered.

"You trust him at home alone?" I asked.

"Yup. He can't burn the house down while I'm gone." Brookelyn answered. We watched as Daniels had beginning control. Ken took it back and kept it for a while actually. I saw the cut below Daniels's eye. Daniels had just grabbed the ropes to break up a pin when Kazarian walked down.

"We'll be back." I said as Allen stood. Mikaela and I followed after him as he left. A.J. could run all he wanted too. I was more than content to walk. Mikaela and I walked out behind him. A.J. and Kazarian fought up the ramp which means we had to walk up the ramp again. That was completely pointless. We heard the bell ring and then Christy announce Ken had won.

I followed Mikaela back to her locker room. I figured Allen would find his way back at some point. We walked back into the locker room just as Garett was walking down the ramp with the two in deep conversation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mikaela's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I meant to ask when I first walked in, but I figured it could wait." Brookelyn said.

"What you need New York?" I asked.

"Do you think Brianna is turning into another Karen Jarrett?" Brookelyn asked. I paused at the thought.

"Shit." I said.

"I'm with you." Selena said.

"What are you with Selena?" Allen asked.

"Your wife's explicit." Selena replied.

"Why is my wife swearing?" Allen asked.

"Cause little Bri is turning into another Karen Jarrett." Brookelyn replied. Allen said nothing as he sat down.

We watched as Angle just started beating on Garett. Garett had a few shots after Kurt taunted the fans. Kurt took control after that. Kurt was having fun beating on Garett because he'd go for a pin, but pull Garett back up though. Garett managed to block the Angle Slam and sidestepped a charging Angle. Angle went flying through the ropes and crashed on the floor. He rolled back into the ring with 10 seconds left and charged at Garett, but Garett got a boot up. Garett goes for a clothesline, but Angle duck and hits the Angle Slam, but time ran out.

Auriele looked relieved for all of three seconds before Kurt realized he lost. He slapped the referee and continued to beat on Garett. He then locked on the Ankle Lock. I stood without a word and left the locker room. I met Jeff at gorilla as the two of us ran down the ramp heels be damned at this point. Jeff attacked Angle while I focused on Garett. I was trying to make sure he was okay with Auriele.

Auriele and I helped Garett to the back.

"Go home and rest your ankle kid." I said before I left. I walked back to the locker room. I walked in just as James's match was starting.

Everyone was deadly silent. It worried me a little. I said nothing as we sat down. I watched in silence as Gunner had good control. James ended up picking up the victory with a Last Call. Ray talks trash. I stood and shoulder my title belt. I started to leave, but Allen grabbed my wrist.

I turned toward him. He stood up and kissed me. No, that wasn't right. This was one of those moments that if we had been alone and I hadn't been about to go out would have lead to so much more.

"Should we leave. And tell them to put the show on hold for twenty minutes?" Selena asked. Allen pulled back.

"It wouldn't take twenty minutes. It would take longer." Allen said with a smirk. My eyes widened my face felt hot.

"TMI!" Brookelyn yelled and covered her ears.

"Great now we have that image stuck in our heads." Selena said. I turned to leave, but ended up with Allen smacking me on the butt. I would have to determine what had suddenly gotten into my husband again later. I nodded to James as I grabbed a mike.

"Porn Star Dancing or Dirty Dancer?" He asked.

"Dirty Dancer." I answered. I was hoping at this point my blush had faded. I walked down the ramp and got into the ring. I stood in the center and raised the mike to my lips.

"I'm so proud to not only be part of Impact, but to be your World Heavyweight Champion." I said. The fans cheered for me.

"I never imagined growing up that I would be standing in the center of the ring as a champion. I'm going to admit I really hadn't thought of following in my dad's footsteps. I was a model before I got into this business, and I'm sure glad I did. I've got friends that love me and worry about my sanity, kids that love me and are excited to see me at end of the day, and I've got a husband who not only loves me, but he's always there for me." I said. I needed to shift gears so I showed that by walking while talking.

"Bobby Roode is such a prick it isn't funny. Actually he's on the same level as Daniels at this point." I said with a smile.

"I'm ready to go to Lockdown against James Storm. I'm ready to put on a show that I can be proud of. I have the upmost respect for James. This will also be my first one on one match situation I've had to defend my belt." I said. I was ready to say something else when someone attacked me from behind. I rolled onto my back and started fighting with Kazarian. Why was I not surprised. I got the better of Kazarian and had just stood when someone else hit me from behind. I turned and was ready to hit Daniels, but then I remembered that he would go to the fans with Sel's secret. I wasn't going to do that to her. I focused on Kazarian instead. Daniels was hitting me and they'd ended up backing me into the corner. Daniels had his boot to my throat at some point. I'm trying fight back without actually hitting him. I hear two people hit the ring and am glad that Daniels's foot is off my throat. Selena and Kendra stand me up.

"Kayla I'm so sorry." Selena whispered.

"Don't worry about it. I remembered at the last second. Otherwise Daniels would have been planted minutes ago." I whispered. Ken and A.J. had cleared the ring of Kazarian and Daniels. I pick up my mike and make sure it worked.

"I'll see the two of you on Sunday and you two better bring you're a game." I said. A.J. looked at me.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, my throat's a little sore, but I'll be fine." I said. A.J. put his hand on my cheek before we all left the ring.

"Kenny, thanks for saving me." I said.

"No worries. Figure since I'm Allen's tag team partner I should probably save his wife." Ken said. I smiled as we walked back to the locker room.

We walked in to see Sting, Dakota, Brianna, and Bobby seated at the table already. Brianna and Dakota signed their contract and then the boys signed theirs. Bobby took the mike from JB and started putting Sting down. I looked at Selena.

"Selena I'm fine. It was bound to happen. I mean I went out alone for one." I said.

"You have a valid point, but you could have touched Daniels if not for me." Selena said.

"Don't worry about it." I said as we watched as Bobby finally finished. Sting flipped the table over and pulled his face paint out. He wiped it on his face. Sting started wiping it on Bobby's face. Dakota was beating on Brianna in her corner. Sting threw Bobby out of the ring and Dakota threw Brianna out of the ring. Dakota looked rather pleased with herself.

"Kay ladies I'll see all of you on Sunday. I'm going to go home." I said as I tucked my belt back into my bag. I then put it on my shoulder. Brookelyn waved as she left. Selena followed after her with her own bag.

I gave Allen a look.

"So what has gotten into you today?" I asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Allen replied as we left the locker room.

"Sure you don't and I'm the white rabbit." I said. I felt his hand drop to my butt again. I gave him a look as I shook my head. This was one case that would remain unsolved.


	69. He Was Rather Frisky

Author's Note: Selena worries her little sister. Selena and Mikaela deal with Daniels and Frankie…okay A.J. and Kenny do it, but you see what I mean. Thank you to coolchic79260 for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs in this. The rest belongs to TNA.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Sunday March 18th, 2012 Styles' Locker Room (Mikaela's POV)~~~~~~~

I was in a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt with a pair of sky high stilettos. Selena was in a set of matching attire and she was in a pair of less high stiletto heels. Both of us had curled our hair. Brookelyn was sitting in our locker room sweating out match. The Knockout X Division title sat on her lap.

"You're going to win New York." I said. Brookelyn nodded her head and stood. She was going to get changed now. We watched as Ray came out and said he was holding the show hostage until his match got made into a number one contender match. I closed my eyes and rested my head on Allen's shoulder. James's music came on and he said that Ray had chicken legs. He also said he'd knock Ray out with his foot and that removing him from the ring will be easy. Storm says he has Ray's answer and he will give it to him right now. I guess Storm got into the ring because the bell rang. I opened my eyes to watch the match. Ray had control until he took Storm's beer bottle and took a sip of it. Ray ran at Storm and Storm caught Ray with the Last Call. He hooked the leg and won. Shocking.

"Look I'm still facing James." I said with a smile. Selena shot me a look. Brookelyn came out in a pair of black boy shorts and a black corset top. Brookelyn's hair was curled. She shouldered her sister's belt before she left.

"I feel bad for her." Selena said. I nodded my head in agreement as we watched Taylor walked out with Austin. Austin wasn't afraid of PDA obviously because he almost made out with Taylor in the middle of the ring. Brooke walked out to her music and got into the ring. Lynn was about to ring the bell when "Motorcity" played. Alex appeared at the top of the ramp with a mike.

"I'm not going to let my best friend's wife do this alone. Especially since his wife is my sister because of my wife." Alex said before he came down to stand in Brooke's corner. Brooke and Taylor started wrestling. I noticed that the two of them were showing why they were our Knockout X Division. There were plenty of reversal and high risk moves. Brooke was just covering Taylor when Austin got onto the apron. Brooke released Taylor because the ref was distracted. Taylor stood and was leaning between the ropes because Alex had taken Austin down. Brooke saw her spot and rolled Taylor up for the victory.

Alex got into the ring and raised Brooke's arm before giving her a kiss on the cheek. Taylor and Austin are pissed that Brooke got the win. Brooke blew Taylor a kiss before she left with Alex.

Taylor and Austin had to do a quick turnaround though because Austin had his match against Zema next. Zema was an idiot cause he slapped Austin right out. Austin retaliated and then it started. I looked up at Brookelyn when she walked back in.

"I'm just gonna get my bag and pull an Auriele for the rest of the show." Brookelyn said with a smile.

"Do it quietly cause you're supposed to be your sister." I said. Brookelyn smiled again before she left. I turned my attention back to the match. My jaw hit the floor when Austin took his phone from Taylor and sent a tweet. I had nothing to say I was that shocked. We watched as Aries had a lot of the control, but Zema had his good times. Ion grabbed his hairspray again and put it in his tights. Aries was doing well against him. Ion grabbed Austin's belt and the ref took it away. As the ref tosses out the belt, Ion sprays Austin in the face with the hairspray. Aries kicked out despite the hairspray. Aries was still kicking out despite everything. Austin connected with his Brainbuster and rolled through to the Last Chancery submission. Ion taps. Austin retained it. The crowd gave Austin a big reaction. We see the highlights. Taylor and Austin celebrate.

We saw a package hyping the return of the Motor City Machine Guns. I clapped a little. Once that one finished we saw another video debuting a new Knockout tag team called the Motor City Lady Guns.

"Related to our Machine Guns?" Selena asked.

"Maybe." I replied. We then saw a video package hyping Samoa Joe and Magnus vs. Matt Morgan and Crimson.

Joe and Magnus with Valetta Eaton walked out first; they were closely followed by Matt Morgan and Crimson with Athena Mercer and Devon Sawyer. Magnus started off with Matt until Crimson tagged himself in. Morgan wasn't happy about it, but he let it work. We watched as the match went back and forth for both teams until Valetta came around the ring and throws Devon into the barricade. Valetta started going toward Athena. Athena put both hands up in front of her and is trying to get Valetta to calm down until Nicolette Magnus came down and throws Valetta into the steel steps.

Nicolette and Athena looked at each other before Athena turns back to the match. Matt had battled back during the little spat between valets and just nailed Joe with a chokeslam. Crimson took Magnus out and Morgan and Crimson retain. Athena gets into the ring and raises both boys' arms. Nicolette had gotten into the ring.

"Is she wearing a coat in Florida?" Selena asked. I shrugged. Athena turned to Nicolette and she opened her coat and showed the crowd a simple white t-shirt that says "Hold It Against Me" in black cursive letters on the front right across her chest. She turns and at her lower back in the same back letters is "Cause I'm Femme Fatale and You Love Us." I shook my head as Devon got into the ring and nodded at Nicolette. Magnus is freaking out in his little corner.

"Only our girls." I said. We saw Jeremy apologizing for Eric Bischoff saying not much else could be said that hasn't been said backstage for over twenty years now. Jeremy is with Bobby and Bobby is talking crap.

Robbie E and Robbie T come out and Robbie E says that he won't have a match. Robbie E then announces an open challenge to anyone in the crowd. Robbie E made fun of a few fans before he canceled the match. Devon, not the young Sawyer, walked down the ramp. Brian grabbed a mike and says the match is on.

We watched as Devon had most of the control. Brooke Hogan even got involved, but trying to grab the chair Robbie was going to use. Brian prevented him from using the chair. Devon ended up picking up the victory.

We see highlights from the match leading to the finish. Back live, Devon is up on the corner saluting the crowd as they continue to give him a big reaction.

It was at this point Allen got up to get changed. We saw JB with Dixie.

"So how's picking out your dress going?" Selena asked.

"Long and difficult." I answered.

"Wait is there any point for any of us to show up at Impact next week?" Selena asked.

"Well I should in case James wants to have a one on one discussion." I answered.

"So I can stay home?" Selena asked.

"Yeah." I said. By the time we refocused Velvet and Madison had started their match. Madison and Velvet were just beating the crap out of each other. They were pulling hair and everything. I was surprised with how fierce each of these girls were being. Sky had soling control for a little bit of the match. My jaw dropped when out of nowhere Velvet connects with her In Yo' Face and got the pin fall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Selena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I stood as we watched the highlights and Madison recovering as Velvet held her title. We saw JB interview Daniels and Kazarian. Daniels says this has nothing to do with Ken Anderson and he's getting involved where he doesn't belong.

"After you two." Allen said as he held the door for both of us. I walked out first and heard Mikaela take a sharp intake of breath.

"What?" I asked.

"He got me again. There has to be something wrong with him." Mikaela said as she shot Allen a look before she walked out. I couldn't help my smile as we walked to gorilla. Allen put his arm around both of our shoulders. I didn't know what was up with Allen lately, but he was rather frisky. We would come out after Frankie and Daniels. By the time we got to gorilla they had already left. A.J. removed his arms and we walked out. I looked at Frankie as we walked down the ramp. I settled down next to Mikaela as we stood on the ground. No need to follow A.J. into the ring. Ken came out next with Kendra. He did his entrance and Kendra stood next to us.

Ken and Frankie started it off. Ken did a few shots before tagging out to A.J. which had Frankie tagging out to Daniels. We watched as Frankie interfered and Anderson went after him. That lead to a brawl in the ring. A.J. and Ken sent Daniels and Frankie into each other. Ken and A.J. worked Daniels over. A.J. tagged out to Anderson and Daniels tags out to Frankie. Another tag to A.J. and a double hip toss on Kazarian. Daniels tossed A.J. off the ring apron. A.J. went face first into the steel barricade. Daniels sent Styles into the barricade on the other side. Mikaela went over that time and was looking at him when Daniels got in her face.

I sucked in a breath when he slapped her across the face. I knew Mikaela was just reacting, but my heart dropped to my stomach when she slapped him across the face. Kendra had distracted the ref luckily. The look of shock on Mikaela's face said it all. I looked down at the apron. Daniels tossed A.J. back into the ring and had him in abdominal stretch.

"You okay Selena?" Kendra asked.

"Not really." I answered. I could hear Daniels yelling, but I wasn't focused on the action. I heard the tag close to our side, but still I hadn't looked up. I clenched my fists and wondered why Mikaela hadn't come back over. I wondered briefly until I heard the bell ring. My head snapped up to see A.J. standing from a pin. I got into the ring and raise A.J.'s arm. I saw Mikaela get into the ring carefully and raise A.J.'s other arm.

"Sel, I'm sorry. I reacted didn't think it through." Mikaela whispered.

"Guess I'm going to Impact this week." I said. We got out of the ring. We walked past gorilla and I waved at Jeff and Cheyenne before they got ready for Jeff's match.

We walked into the locker room and I sat down. Mikaela looked at the floor. She was broken up about this, but I knew she hadn't meant to do it on purpose. If Daniels wanted to come out with it then fine. I would just have to make sure my family knew first.

I watched as Kurt and Jeff started the match. This could almost be the no holds barred match because they were beating the crap out of each other. I was amazed at how back and forth it went. I shook my head when Kurt picked up the victory holding the ropes.

"Why are refs always in the wrong position?" I asked.

"Cause they're refs. They can't see everything." Allen answered as he walked back out. He looked at Mikaela who hadn't moved an inch since he went to get changed. Allen said nothing, but sat next to her. I looked at the TV as "Light It Up" played through the arena and Brianna walked out. Brianna was in a pair of black tights with Roode across her butt and a black tank top. I rolled my eyes and smiled when "Laid" by New Medicine played through the arena. Dakota stood at the top of the ramp. She was in her Fail Penguin shirt she'd worn against Gunner. Tied the same way and everything. She was also in a pair of sequence black shorts. I smiled at the left half of her face. It was covered in face paint. The bottom was white like Steve's, but it was made up of intricate gold and UCLA blue designs. She had her bat over her shoulder. I haven't seen it for a while actually. Dakota got into the ring and the match started. Brianna is pulling Dakota's hair at every turn. I shook my head, but despite that my sister bounces back. She's showing exactly who trained her and why. She's got that X Division ground and pound mix. Brianna had shoved Dakota to the mat and was taunting her when Dakota fired back with Unlucky Thirteen. Brianna was dazed. Dakota quickly followed up with Outta Control and finally locked in Dakota's Bite. Brianna is resisting the urge to tap until finally she taps. Dakota stood and took her bat. She left the ring with a flip of her blonde hair.

"She's not related to me at all." I said.

"Nope." Allen said. JB was with Sting, and Sting says he's sick of twitter and it's time for some wrestling. We saw the video package before Bobby walks out with Brianna. Sting came out next with Dakota. Dakota had fixed her face paint during all of this.

JB did the ring introductions and it started. Dakota and Brianna had to stay away from the ring because the boys are taking it inside and outside. Bobby was focusing on Sting's knee. Sting and Bobby traded back and forth. Bobby brought a chair into the ring and set it up. Sting countered Bobby and nailed the Scorpion Deathdrop, but he clipped the back of his head on the chair. Roode rolled over and got the pin fall.

I sucked in a breath when Bobby tossed Earl out of the ring. He brought Dixie in and then he went crazy. He duck taped Sting's wrists to the ropes. He's yelling at Dixie asking what she can do and saying nothing. During this when Dakota surely would have gotten into ring we see Brianna holding a struggling Dakota. Dakota has tears going down her face as she keeps struggling to get out. Dakota looks at the ramp expecting someone to come out, but no one does. The fans erupt with a loud "fire Bobby" chant as they close out the PPV.

"See you guys Thursday." I said as I stood up and grabbed my bag. I really should go check on Dakota. I dropped my bag at gorilla and walked down the ramp. Dakota had finally gotten Brianna off by the looks of it. I saw Dakota in the ring taking the tape off with the use of one of the ring side guy's pocket knife. I saw Bobby on the outside looking at Brianna. I got into the ring and looked at Dixie.

I said nothing as I took the knife from my sister.

"Stop. You're making it worse." I said.

"Where the hell were you?" Serena asked. I shot Serena a look as I finished up the job of getting Steve out.

"I'm sorry." Serena whispered.

"Don't worry about it. I know you're frazzled. I need you to go back to UCLA and focus on school." I said. Serena nodded her head and somehow between the two of us we got Steve to the back and to Kevin.

"How did you get Brianna off?" I asked.

"Slammed her into the guardrail by making her walk backwards." Serena answered. I nodded my head and left the room. I went and found my bag before walking to the parking lot. Frankie was already in the car. I got the trunk open and put my bag in. I closed the trunk and walked around to the passenger side. I got in.

"So I spoke with Daniels." Frankie said.

"That really isn't surprising." I said as Frankie started driving.

"I got him to not tell the world." Frankie said.

"You believe him? Frankie he's going to do it anyway. Any way to make me look bad he'll jump on." I said.

"Selena, not when I threaten to beat him up." Frankie said. My jaw dropped.

"You threatened to beat him up?" I asked.

"If he even breathed a word I would." Frankie replied. I smiled before leaning over to kiss him on the cheek.

"Well we'll have to see what he does." I said. Frankie nodded his head and we headed home.


	70. Hotter Then Usual

Author's Note: Mikaela has a slight talk with James and takes matters into her own hands. No Selena POV cause she stayed home today. Thank you to coolchic79260 for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs in this. The rest belongs to TNA.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Thursday March 22nd, 2012 Styles' Locker Room (Mikaela's POV)~~~~~~~

I was in a pair of light blue jeans. I was also in an Impact Social Media Shirt, my twitter account TheBroodPrincess was on the back. My blonde hair was curled. I was seated against Allen as we watched the Roode-Sting match from Sunday. It was hard to watch again. We'd end up packing next Thursday. We'd get the kids Friday morning and go to Miami. I had a pad of paper on my lap. I needed to write this acceptance speech about my mom.

"How's it coming?" Allen asked.

"Long and tedious." I answered as I listened to the audio and thought. I needed to do my mom justice with this speech. Besides Dragon, Chimera, and Phoenix would probably split up who did mom and Rick. I knew Hiwitari would be doing Rick for certain. Rawr. I was the World Heavyweight Champion this should be easy as pie.

I heard Tenay say Dixie was coming into the Impact Zone. Great. I paused for a second and thought how my mom would take showing these business matters made private. I smiled. I was thinking too much about my mom. Sting came out with Dakota. She already looked uncomfortable.

When Sting said he wanted to step down I sat up straight. I didn't like where that was going. I stood up and slammed my clipboard down when he said Hulk should take over the keys.

"No." I said.

"I imagine a little foot stomp to that." Allen said. I shot him a look and sat down with my arms crossed over my chest. I even propped one leg over my other knee.

I was now pissed. I couldn't believe this. I watched as Ray talked about how pissed he was. He needed to get over it.

I wasn't that excited about the X Division match. I could care less. I didn't want Steve to leave. He could leave handling Bobby to me. It's what I did well. Well mostly. Maybe it's because I had been so focused on my mom's induction lately that Bobby had slipped through the cracks. I watched as the X Division match went back and forth until Ray stopped it. Ray took out Nese, Kas, and Zema. Aries was confused and ended up with Ray's foot in his face. Bully Ray then introduced himself.

"Hey we know who you are." I muttered.

Mexican America was having their car repoed. Oh the joy of it. I had a feeling that they weren't going to win any of the titles. I mean really? That was the strong hold of the Sawyers, Mercers, and Morgan.

I sighed when they said ODB and EY's wedding would be on April 12th.

"Why can no one do this in private anymore?" I asked.

"Cause private doesn't get you paid." Allen answered. Rosita and Sarita came out first. I could help the whistle when Athena, Devon, and Velvet came out. They brought back that three person Beautiful People entrance. I was impressed with how naughty they were being actually. Velvet and Rosita started off the match. Rosita tagged out to Sarita.

I watched as Velvet and Devon worked a good match. I still knew they would retain. I noticed how little Athena looked between her husband and Morgan. Velvet said something to Devon and the two of them nail Rosita with Angels' Fall. Devon goes for the cover while Velvet kept Sarita out of the ring. Femme Fatale retains.

We saw clips of the tag title match from Victory Road. We then see Nicolette Magnus in the back. Nicolette was in a black skirt that stopped at her upper thighs and a white blouse.

"I joined Femme Fatale because I was tired of Magnus running Athena down. Athena and Magnus used to be best friends." Nicolette said.

"I also did it because Athena, Devon, and Velvet don't judge my relationship. Magnus judged it. I was also sick of Valetta trying to boss me around. I was Magnus's valet long before she was." Nicolette said.

"Nicolette." Valetta said. We watched as Nicolette and Valetta start fighting. They were rolling around on the floor hitting and pulling hair. Devon grabbed Valetta and held her while Matt grabbed and held Nicolette.

"Good thing Devon isn't jealous." I said. Allen said nothing. Magnus showed up out of nowhere and took his girlfriend before the two left. Femme Fatale looked at each other before they left. Dixie talked about how she didn't know what she was going to do.

"I could tell you what to do." I said. We saw Jeff talking about the feud with Kurt. How he wants Kurt at Lockdown when Joseph Park walks up. He asks if Jeff knows where he is, but Jeff says he doesn't. Joseph gives him his card before leaving.

I watch the video package hyping the Storm-Styles match. It shows the history between the two of us and interviews from both of us. They'd put it together beautifully. I had talked about my beginnings in TNA as A.J.'s valet and Fortune while James hits up Americas Most Wanted along with clips of early promos and matches. Storm talks about how he's been here since day one, and he's seen them all come and go. He talks about that and how people talk down about him.

I see James come down and he talks about what Bobby did at Victory Road. He says Bobby put his hands on a woman and his daddy always told him that a man that hits a woman is not a man at all. He says despite that he's looking forward to his match at Lockdown against me. I felt a bit honored there. He says I've put myself up to play with the big boys the moment I won the title. He calls me out. I give Allen a quick kiss before I leave. I reach gorilla.

"Dirty Dancer." I said as they hit my music. I walked down with the mike in my hands.

"I'm looking forward to the match too James. I know you and I will tear the house down. And in the end there will be no hard feelings between us no matter who wins." I said.

"I agree." James said.

"If I lose my championship to you James, I've lost it to the better man. Better then loosing it to Bobby Roode." I said. Storm shook his head and looked like he was about to Last Call me. I flinched and I felt my heart thunder and Storm chuckles.

"I was kidding Mikaela." James said. I smiled and Bobby's music hits. I turned to the entrance ramp to see a lawyer coming down. He says that he's Bobby's lawyer and says that Bobby is attempting to find a way to get me out of my title before Lockdown. He goes on to say that Bobby will be here next week though. I smiled.

"Good. I need to be face to face with him. Can you pass on a message?" I asked as I dropped the mike and kicked the lawyer in the gut before nailing him with the Styles Clash. I looked at James and we shook hands before I left the arena.

I was walking to the locker room when Kurt freaked out at Garett. I was so confused. Why was Kurt picking on him?

I walked into the locker room just as Garett and Kurt were started a match. Auriele was standing on the apron again. She was in her ref gear though. She must have a match tonight.

"3 minutes? Garett just has to last for three minutes?" I asked.

"Yup." Allen said. I sat down with a shake of my head. I watched as Garett almost pinned Kurt. I let out a whistle. Kurt took control. It was then Garett wised up and started faking Kurt out by using the ropes. Until of course Gunner ran down and attacked Garett before tossing him into the ring where the two beat the hell out of him. I stood without a thought and left the locker room. I sprinted through the halls until I came down the ramp. I got into the ring with Auriele and I checked on Garett.

"Kid, I'm going to have to start charging you for these rescues." I said.

"That's not funny." Garett said.

"It's funny. Think about this from a different perspective. Garett, I was kidding. All I know is that I'm behind you." I said.

We got to the back and I walked back to my locker room. I walked in before sitting down.

"You have fun doing that?" Allen asked.

"Sometimes." I replied. We watched the tag title match in silence. Matt and Crimson looked pretty good. I mean they were handling Hernandez and Anarquia differently than they had been handling Joe and Magnus. I wasn't surprised when they ended up picking up the victory. I was surprised when Athena had Crimson pick her up and made out with him.

"I think they just like making out with each other." I said.

"I remember those days when you used to do that." Allen said.

"Dude. What is up with you lately? I thought you didn't want me doing that?" I asked.

"Well it does make you more of a target." Allen said.

"Talk with me. What am I doing wrong?" I asked. Allen put one hand on my cheek.

"You're not doing anything wrong. What sign did I give you that you'd done something wrong?" Allen asked.

"Nothing. I'm just confused. You've been running rather hot the past two weeks. Hotter than usual. Just little things like making out with me in front of the girls and smacking me on the butt. I need direction." I said.

"I forgot how young you are." Allen said.

"Oh don't go there with me." I said. He was eight years my senior. Son of a gun was playing dirty with me. Well two could really play his game. I mean really? I learned from the best when it came to playing dirty with your other half. I stood and walked into the bathroom with my bag. I'm glad I stash lingerie in my bag. My simple white cotton bra was not going to work for this.

I pulled my t-shirt off after locking the door. I changed into the Bombshell Bra in neon purple with black crochet lace from Victoria's Secret. I changed my cotton boy shorts too. I changed them to a Berrylicious Dream Angels Lace-trim Thong panty. I put my jeans and t-shirt back on before I walked back to the main part of the locker room.

"You okay?" Allen asked. I silently nodded my head as I put my bag down. I resumed my spot on Allen's lap facing him.

I looked at the screen to see James in the middle of a match with Kazarian and Daniels.

"Mikaela what did you go do?" Allen asked.

"Well wouldn't you like to know?" I asked. Allen gave me a look. I put both hands at the bottom of my shirt and once again removed my shirt. I smiled when I saw his look of shock.

"You weren't wearing that when we came here." Allen said.

"Thank you. Now you want to continue playing dirty with me." I asked as I leaned forward and wrapped both arms around his neck. I'd made him speechless. I was good at my job.

"Who said I was playing dirty?" Allen asked.

"You brought my age into this. Just cause I'm twenty-seven, doesn't mean squat. Right?" I asked as I removed my left hand and let it trail absently down his chest. Did I forget to mention Phoenix had been in charge of that part of my training? Yeah little Kitten knew how to push Randy's buttons too.

"Do you know what you're doing little girl?" Allen asked. My jaw dropped. He went there. He only went there every once in a while. He was in trouble now. I recovered quickly and kissed him on the neck lightly.

"I think I do. Can you keep up with me?" I asked.

"Can you keep up with me?" Allen asked as I went from sitting on his lap to having that bench under my back. Allen was hovering over me. He'd beaten me again. Damn. He didn't beat me very often. Normally I was the one ahead. Not this time. Allen had effectively done that.

"I'm sort of glad Selena is at home. Celeste too." I whispered. Celeste was only home cause she didn't feel well before James had even left for the show. Selena had just wanted to have Aston bonded with Gwyneth and Jason. That and she wanted to spend time with Heather and Kristopher.

"Is that the only thing you're thinking about?" Allen asked.

"Well not really." I said. When the bell went we both turned and looked at the TV. We hadn't moved from our position though. Me pressed against the bench with Allen resting on both hands with his lower half pressed to mine.

"Look James won." I said.

"You'll get him at Lockdown." Allen said. We watched as Sting and Dakota got back into the ring. Sting asked Dixie to come down. Dixie came down and Sting said we've seen a different Hogan since he cut Bischoff out of his life. Sting says he trusts him and asks Dixie to trust him. Dixie says she'll believe in Sting and to let do this. Sting calls Hogan out. Hogan came down and I shook my head. I felt tears bubble up in my eyes. They were going to do this.

I worried my bottom lip as Hogan thought about the decision. The show ended.

"We have to go home." I said.

"Yes. That means you have to put your shirt on Mrs. Jones." Allen said as he got up. I gave him a small smile as I found my shirt and after turning it to show the right side I pulled it on.

I gathered my bag and Allen grabbed his. I took his hand in mine as we left. I put my head on his shoulder as we left the building. I was feeling better than I had in a while. I still hadn't gotten my answer as to why he was running hotter though.


	71. Create a Scandal

Author's Note: Mikaela comes out and shows up Bobby Roode. She gets a match, but does she set foot in the ring? No Selena POV cause she stayed home today. Thank you to coolchic79260 for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs in this. The rest belongs to TNA.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Thursday March 29th, 2012 Styles' Locker Room (Mikaela's POV)~~~~~~~

Selena was home again. If I could have I would have left Allen at home. Sting said he needed Allen to be here tonight. I was wearing a mini skirt that brushed my upper thighs and it was ruffled and a black tank top. I had flat ironed my hair. So it was very straight. I was also seated on Allen's lap. We watched as Dixie said that Hulk and she would have a meeting later to find out what decision he's made.

I didn't like idea of Hulk leading again, but I knew better then to comment. I was confused when Bobby walked down the ramp with a small police escort. He had Brianna next to him. She had this fat black cat in her arms.

"What the hell?" I asked. Allen had his chin on my shoulder as Bobby told the fans they can kiss his ass. I rolled my eyes. He was supposed to be the big bad heart of the company, and he was doing a good job of making himself look like an idiot. He went on to talk about his lawyer. He wasn't getting my belt. He says that TNA is a hostile working environment which is why Orlando's finest in the ring with him. He says they're not for his safety but for mine. What? He says that I want to run around shooting my mouth off and saying that I want to lose the belt to James instead of Bobby at Lockdown. Bobby then berates Storm. He turns around to Brianna. She takes the mike and hands Bobby the cat. Bobby proceeds to stroke the cat and laugh manically.

"Okay. Save the evil mastermind stick for at home when he's alone for Brianna and they're roleplaying. Her being the damsel in distress and that what not." I said.

"How do you know this?" Allen asked.

"I don't. I'm just guessing." I replied. Storm's music hit. James came down and asked what kind of man Bobby is for putting his hands on a woman. He then mentions the lawyer and what happens when you send an idiot to do a man's job. He calls the cops a mall cops and says he's not there to steal a t-shirt; he's there to kick the crap out of Roode. Storm tries to get to Roode, but the cops hold him back until Ray slides into the ring and attacks Storm from behind.

"I've got an idea." I said as I stood and after putting my belt on my left shoulder and left the locker room.

I watched as James said he wanted to have a match against Bobby and Ray. Roode calls him crazy and agrees.

"Hit Porn Star Dancing for me." I said as I grabbed a mike and walked out. I stopped right behind Bobby.

"Who said James would be alone? I'm going to team with James tonight to kick your ass Roode." I said.

"Oh and Bobby you looked like an idiot with that cat." I said as I left the arena. I walked back into the locker room just as the Knockout match. I noticed all the people on Velvet's side.

"What did she do bring an army?" I asked.

"By the looks of it." Allen said. I sat down on his lap again. We watched as Madison was beating on Velvet. Velvet started mounting a comeback actually. Madison started hitting on Velvet again. Velvet fought back and ended up picking up the victory with In Yo' Face.

"Good girl." I said. Christy interviewed Velvet ringside.

"No one in the Knockout locker room can topple Femme Fatale. We stand on the top of the heap together. Especially when one of our leaders is the provocative and sexy Athena Mercer." Velvet said. Athena blew a kiss to the crowd and we saw Crimson smacked her on the butt. Athena was visibly shocked when he left his hand there. It looked like he was copping a feel.

"Hm. Looks like Tommy caught the bug going around." I said. Allen shot me a look. Velvet looked at the two of them before she continued.

"Another leader is the flirtatious Devon Sawyer." Velvet said. Devon just gave a small wave. Matt just rested his hand at her lower back.

"Also with the dignified princess of Femme Fatale Nicolette Magnus. And with the final leader the desirable Velvet Sky, aka me." Velvet said. I smiled.

"Oh I like how she went a little British with Shiloh's title." I said. We watched them leave. Athena was saying something to Crimson as they walk to the back.

We watched Ray and Roode talk about their match tonight. They talked about how they need to take care of Storm and Styles.

"Great. I need to be taken care of." I said. I felt Allen's hands snake up and down my sides. He also kissed my neck up and down.

"Taken care of definitely." Allen whispered against my neck. I rolled my eyes and put my head on Allen's shoulder to give him better access of my neck.

"Oh who are you and what have you done with my wife? She would normally be protesting that we can't do this here because we'd create a scandal." Allen whispered.

"Shut up you." I muttered as I brought my head back up and watched as Dixie and Hulk's meeting was shown. I totally don't pay attention to any of this because I could care less. I spent the time they were talking by playfully flirting with Allen. It had to be the fact it wasn't winter anymore. It was spring. He was getting playful for that reason. Hopefully. We watched as we saw the video tension between Nicolette Magnus and Valetta Eaton.

"This one is going to be a brawl." I said. We watched Kurt give the reason he won't give Jeff the rematch. He said he would if Jeff could beat Anderson. Christy was in the ring ready to introduce Nicolette vs. Valetta when Austin's music hit.

Austin talked about how pissed he was that Ray had interrupted his X Division title match. I raised an eyebrow when he mention his balls were bigger then both of Ray's calves.

"Dear heaven." I muttered. Taylor looked rather smug standing next to him. She was actually leaning against him. He went on to say he liked wine over beer and doesn't like country. But he respects Storm and Styles.

"He respects me? Wasn't he trying to beat me up earlier?" I asked referring to the time he kissed me. He said he was willing to tag with the two of us against Ray and Roode. He dropped the mike and the two of them left.

We went to a brief break and when we came back Nicolette and Valetta were brawling on the ramp.

"What is it with Femme Fatale and coming out together lately?" I asked.

"They're a group. They're going to do that." Allen said. I didn't know the dirty blonde, the platinum blonde, or the dark haired man standing to the side of the ring. Athena was standing there with Crimson a few paces away. When Nicolette threw Valetta into the ring Femme Fatale moved. Crimson moved until he was pressing Athena into the apron. I watched as the girls continued to just hit. I wasn't surprised. Valetta battled back, but they continued to fight. Valetta had a bloody nose and Nicolette had a split lip. Valetta went up to the top turnbuckle, but Nicolette cut her off. Nicolette then nailed her with London Bridge and picked up the victory. Nicolette pushed Valetta out of the ring as her entourage got into the ring. Magnus and Joe were just helping Valetta to the back when Nicolette stopped them with a mike Athena had handed her.

"Magnus brother luv. I'll be seeing you in July." Nicolette said. Magnus looked confused and accepted the mike handed to him.

"You'll see me before July." Magnus said.

"No. I'll see you in a tux in July. Because I'm getting married. In July it will no longer be Nicolette Magnus. It will be Nicolette Wolfe." Nicolette said with a smile as she showed Magnus a ring on a chain. Magnus freaked out. Nicolette hands the mike to Athena. Athena moves away from Crimson.

"I heard Taz comment earlier how he doesn't know the three people standing in the ring with us. Ladies and gentlemen I want to introduce you to Kassie Morgan-Kash, Ian Morgan, and Layla Morgan." Athena started before Matt asked for the mike. Athena handed it to him. Matt was about to say something before the woman with dirty blonde hair took the mike from him.

"Let me do this Matt. I'm Kassie which makes that young lady Layla. We're Matt's siblings. I of course if you haven't figured it out I am married to Kid Kash. Now what Ian, Layla, and I are doing at this point in Impact is to keep an eye on Matt. We're also going to help Femme Fatale any way we can." Kassie said. Athena smiled before they all got out of the ring.

We saw Joseph Park walk into the TNA production truck and ask about Abyss. He leaves his car and he leaves. Tenay talks about Storm, Styles, and Aries teaming being official now.

"Great. I get to team with Austin." I said.

"Don't sound so enthused." Allen said.

"I'm not." I said. We watched as Ken and Jeff started the match. I watched as they started. When the announced that Chris and Alex were going to be back next week I clapped my hands.

"Yeah, I missed them." I said. Allen shook his head as I stood. I figured I should go get changed. I just hadn't expected Allen to follow me into the bathroom. He turned the volume up so we could keep an ear on what was going on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had taken a lot of wrangling to actually get into my gear. Ken had won, by the sound of it because Angle. We'd heard James's music video play. I was going to have to watch it later. I'd heard Dixie was arriving. We'd also heard about Eric too. We'd also heard that ODB and Eric Young are planning for the wedding. I was wondering what ODB was doing cause she was quiet until she kicked out the supposed wedding planner and said it would be inside a steel cage. At that point I think I drowned out the beginning of Eric's speech. I still wasn't dressed for my match at that point either. I was seated on the sink.

"I think-the whole-locker-room-just-heard-that." I panted.

"That's the point." Allen said.

"You dirty man." I said. Allen said nothing as I managed to wiggle away long enough to get both my panties and tights on.

"Ha." I said.

"That's an accomplishment?" Allen asked.

"For me yes." I answered as I looked at him. We heard Garett talking to Eric. I didn't know what he was saying, but he was saying something. Allen had attempted to start something again.

"NO. I have to get ready. My match is next." I said using my best stern mommy voice. Usually reserved for when the kids were in trouble. Allen looked at me like I'd just told him I was secretly married to someone else. I managed to get the rest of my attire on then. Ha I had won this round. I walked out of the locker room and grabbed a ponytail. It was the easiest way to get my hair under control.

My tights were technically an exact replica of one of Allen's tights only black. The Styles on the sides of my thighs were gold and instead of having Styles at the top of my waistband I had put Hell Cat. I was in a black corset top at the top with Styles at the lower back in gold. That Styles looked almost as if it was tattooed there.

I looked at Allen when he walked back in. He had put himself back together nicely.

By this point there was another Storm-Styles package shown with Storm training. Talking about our history.

"You ready?" I asked as I stood. I put my boots on and tied them quickly. I fastened my belt around my waist and picked up my jacket. It looked like the one Allen would wear to the ring. Only it was black and gold.

"Okay, now you're stealing my stick little lady?" Allen asked.

"I'm not stealing your stick. I'm borrowing it. Isn't that what we're supposed to do? Borrow things from each other?" I asked. Allen smiled as he gave me another kiss before pulling the hood up to cover my face.

"That mean I get to take your belt on a few test runs?" Allen asked.

"Nope sorry. It's got my name on it." I said as we walked out hand and hand.

"Oh I see how it is." Allen said.

"Oh don't be that way babe." I said. Allen stayed quiet as we walked to gorilla. We paused.

"What music champ?" He asked. I thought. I had a habit of just doing one entrance music per night.

"Hit my earlier one for me." I said as I put one foot on the beginning step. Allen fell into step with me as we appeared at the top. I released a final ragged breath as I pushed my hood off and walked down the ramp. Brianna had that ridiculous cat with her again.

"Do me a favor A.J. and find out the name of that cat." I said.

"What are you going to do?" A.J. asked.

"Nothing. I'm going to stand on the apron and look pretty." I said as I got onto the apron and shrugged out of my coat. JB did the ring introductions. I got out and stood on the apron with James. I watched as Aries and Ray started the match. I propped my chin on the top rope as I watched the match.

I knew that James and Austin would forget I was a part of this match. I clapped and cheered for Austin. It was sort of weird. I saw A.J. talking with Brianna. At least she wasn't hitting him. I actually had to resist the urge to yawn. I was tired. Damn A.J. at this point. I wanted a good nap. I watched as Roode kept taunting me. I just gave him the hand. I didn't want that to faze me at this point. He did it again and Storm flew off the handle. Poor Austin over there was getting beat up during this. Aries tagged out to Storm.

"Hey Aries, I never thought I said this, but good job out there." I said.

"Thanks Styles." Austin said. We watched as Storm fought against Ray. Storm was going and was doing well. I saw the bad times coming when Roode slid into the ring with James's beer and took a swig of it. He goes to spit it in Storm's face, but Storm ducks and Roode spits it in Ray's face. Storm goes for the Last Call on Roode, but Roode shoves Ray into it. Roode bails out of the ring and Storm covers Ray.

Storm glared at Roode. I got into the ring and we had our arms raised. Storm stares at me and makes the cutthroat symbol as I hold my belt.

I got out of the ring and A.J. and I walked to the back.

"So the name of the cat?" I asked.

"Spike." Allen said. I resisted the urge to laugh as we settled into the locker room. It looked like Hogan was going to decline. I looked at Steve and Serena when they walked in. Steve nodded his head before he left with Allen.

"Glad everyone tells the champ." I said as I watched. Sting's music hit and he walked down the ramp with Dakota, A.J., Matt, Jeff, James, Ken, Garett, and Devon. My jaw dropped as Sting managed to persuade Hogan to take the position. I hung my head. Great. I stood and packed my bag. I didn't bother changing out of my ring gear. It would be far too much work at this point.

We had to get home and pack our bags for Miami. That and sleep. Sleep was good at this point. I saw Allen walk back in.

"Can we go home?" I asked.

"Yup." Allen said. I shouldered my bag and we left our locker room. No one had commentated on anything. So I figure that I hadn't been as loud as I thought I had.


	72. Hall of Fame Special

Author's Note: Wrestlemania Hall of Fame night. Mikaela just hopes she does well. She doesn't want to fall completely on her face. Thank you to coolchic79260 for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs in this. The rest belongs to TNA.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Saturday March 31st, 2012 Phoenix's Dressing Room (Mikaela's POV)~~~~~~~

I was sitting in a chair in front of a mirror while Michelle helped do my hair. She was curling the blonde hair and doing it in an elaborate way. She had these little flowers she was putting in my hair.

"Michelle what are those flowers?" I asked.

"Irises and violets my dear. The flowers for February." Michelle answered. I resisted the urge to nod my head and continued doing my makeup. I was already in my black sequin halter gown by BG Haute. Dragon sat next to me having her hair and makeup done in a strapless ruched full length Jovani dress in royal. Chimera was on my other side getting her hair and makeup done in a Charcoal night moves dress. Phoenix was on the other side of Dragon in a shimmer one shoulder dress 59223.

"Okay Dragon and Mikaela you want to know who is walking out with you?" Phoenix asked.

"Yes please." I said.

"Sure." Dragon said not as enthused as I was.

"Dragon you've got Kofi. I went with him cause of his tag team status with Matthew." Phoenix said.

"Thanks for that." Dragon said.

"Now Mikaela, I wanted to go with someone in the WWE who has worked with TNA before. So I had two options guy wise. I then narrowed it down to the one guy I'm sure Allen wouldn't kill me for. He may be leaning on you a little bit more than necessary." Phoenix said.

"Phoenix. Now is not the time to play games with me. Who is it?" I asked.

"He's from Canada." Phoenix said.

"You got me Jay?" I asked.

"Yup." Phoenix replied. I smiled and sent Allen a quick text. Telling him that I'd be walking out with Jay. Phoenix had done a lot of strategic seating to keep Allen and the kids out of camera view. I'd be staying back here for most of it.

I looked up when Michelle finished with my hair.

"There you go. All pretty for the Hall of Fame." Michelle said. I looked up at her.

"Thank you." I said.

"You're welcome." She said. The door opened and Jay walked in. I stood and walked toward him to give him a hug.

"Jay, it's been forever." I said.

"You're telling me kid. How have you been?" Jay asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm the World Heavyweight Champion, but otherwise it's the usual." I replied. Jay whistled.

"Of course you're the champion." Jay said. I smiled as we sat down. Mom and dad wouldn't be up until after the Four Horsemen. Phoenix stood.

"Kay we're starting, everyone save you Kayla need to get to their seats. I really have to go sit by Randy." Phoenix said.

"I'll be back to come get you." Jay said as he left. I sighed as I watched the rest of the ceremony. It was great to see all of these greats go into the same hallowed hall my mom was going into. I wasn't going to show up tomorrow during Wrestlemania. Well at least I didn't think I was. I could only push Dixie so far.

It was good to see Ric. He'd been really good through all of this. He and I had to go through the same hoops to pull this off. I smoothed my dress as the camera briefly showed Phoenix and Randy. Phoenix was whispering something before she turned to Joslyn. The camera cut back to the stage. It must be close to time. I left my phone on the table as I stood. I walked out of the room and saw Hiwitari standing there. I walked toward him.

"You ready for this?" I asked.

"Not really." Hiwitari replied.

"Don't worry bud, they're going to boo the hell out of me." I said.

"Why?" Hiwitari asked.

"Cause I'm the face of the other company. I'm not Ric. I'm not a legend." I answered. Hiwitari nodded his head and we saw Lyssa walk over. Lyssa was my cousin too.

"I'm walking with you Hiwitari. I hope that's okay." Lyssa said.

"It's fine." Hiwitari said. We saw Phoenix, Randy, Dragon, Kofi, Chimera, Marcus, and Jay approach.

"What are we even walking out too?" I asked.

"I had to pick a song. So I picked Pit of Vipers by Simon Curtis." Phoenix answered.

"Why are we not surprised?" Dragon asked.

"Cause its Phoenix." I answered. Ric walked by and I stuck out my hand. He shook it.

"Congrats again. You're deserving of this." I said. Ric smiled.

"Thanks Styles. You show them some of your Impact mike skills." Ric said before he walked away. Jay hooked his arm in mine as Greg walked by. I sucked in a breath and felt the goose bumps spread over my skin and a shiver went down my spine as Greg's voice filled back here.

"Here to accept Marie and Rick Eldio's Hall of Fame award their children, Phoenix and Randy Orton, Dragon Bourne, Chimera and Marcus Damon, Mikaela Styles, and Hiwitari Eldio." Greg said. I heard the music start before we walked out. I was oozing confidence even though I was nervous as hell. Jay left me to the side of the podium with a kiss on the cheek before he left. Greg kissed each of us on the cheek before he left too. Randy, Marcus, Lyssa, and Kofi left too. Phoenix would be going first.

"As the oldest I figured I'd start this off. My parents weren't the most well known. They weren't the John Cenas, The Rocks, Stone Colds, or Bret Harts. They weren't ever the faces of the WWE. My parents did something they loved, so they didn't care. They were entertaining the fans, and not letting little things like last names get in the way of their business. My parents despite getting married three days after they had me and my sisters, knew what family was. They knew that the WWE was their family, and they had many good friends. Not to mention the family connections in the company. It is with great honor that I pass the mike to Dragon Bourne." Phoenix said. Dragon took Phoenix's place at the podium.

"Mom, where do you even begin? I mean this is Marie Eldio. The official first female vampire in the WWE. Others have imitated, but never gotten it quiet right. I think that's all I feel comfortable saying because my sister is going to cover it more. I give you Chimera Damon." Dragon said. Short and sweet because I would be covering mom more. Chimera took Dragon's spot.

"Dad, was very modest. He didn't like people to point out something he'd done. He's told us that our entire lives. He didn't want his name to buy his place. Dad wasn't one of those people. I think that wraps up my speech, because my little brother is going to do most of it. I give you Mikaela Styles." Chimera said. I smiled at her as I stepped up to the podium. I stood there and looked at the crowd. I saw Allen and my dad. Allen had Mercy standing on his lap. All of the kids were standing on their chairs actually. Dad had Natalie standing on his lap. I was being booed. I smiled to myself as they quieted down.

"Well I expected that. Marie was my mom. I grew up idolizing her because she was so beautiful and strong. There was something about Marie. I just never put two and two together about her being my mom. I know I'm not what you expect accepting Marie's ring. I know how much Marie meant to everyone. She was one of the best people I knew. Marie always had time for me to help me with anything. Be it guy troubles or other typical teenage things. I love Marie. I wish she could have been a bigger part of my life maybe. It is with great honor that Marie Eldio goes into the WWE Hall of Fame. Thank you. I introduce you to Hiwitari Eldio. Good luck." I said as I stepped away from the podium leaving it to Hiwitari.

"Where do you begin with Dad? He started a legacy. He was the calmest guy outside and inside of the ring. Dad didn't want people to automatically him because of his last name. So dad went by Crane. My sisters followed in that same path. All of my sisters. Dad had a lot of people looking up to him. A lot of the guys in the back were always asking my dad for advice. I think if that's the one thing dad wants to be remembered for it's for his advice. Well maybe his in-ring ability too. Despite both of my parents working with the WWE until I was ten they both had enough time for me. My dad would always toss the ball to me around backstage, and play any game that came to mind. I miss my dad, but I love my family more. All my sisters have always been there for me. It is great honor that Rick Eldio goes into the WWE Hall of Fame. Thank you so much. My family feels deeply about this honor." Hiwitari said. He'd summed it up well. I was surprised when Phoenix grabbed a hold of me and we had a family hug. We then walked off stage. I had taken Marie's plaque and ring with me.

"So where is mom's plaque going to be?" I asked.

"Grandpa wants it at the main house in Talladega. The ring is yours though." Phoenix said. I figured I could argue, but what good would that do me? I slipped it onto my right ring finger. My siblings went back to their seats while I went to the back. I sat down. I watched the rest of the show in silence. I stood. I'd meet with Allen and the kids down the hall. I walked out and stood at the meeting place. I smiled at some of the fans walking by, but no one paid me any attention in the least cause I was from the Other company. The enemy so to speak. I looked at Allen as he walked over with dad. Ajay was the first to reach me so I picked him up. I kissed him.

"You did well up there Kayla. You rolled with the boos well." Dad said.

"I have too. If I let every little thing bother me then I am in trouble." I said.

"Is that a hint about Bobby?" Allen asked.

"No." I answered.

"Then who?" David asked.

"Allen. He's been rather off his rocker lately." I replied.

"Oh, is that so little lady?" Allen asked. I gave him a glare before we left. Phoenix had decided that I wouldn't need to show up tomorrow at Wrestlemania. We would head home tomorrow.


	73. This Is What You Taste Like

Author's Note: Selena is back. Selena worries about her own little family especially when it seems like one doesn't expect the other to win. Mikaela just takes everything in stride. She has too. Thank you to coolchic79260 for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs in this. The rest belongs to TNA.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Thursday April 5th, 2012 Inside the Ring (Selena's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was good to be back. Dixie, Sting, Dakota, Mikaela, and I were all in the ring. The roster was around the ring as well. Mikaela had curled her blonde hair and was wearing her Hall of Fame Dress. I knew that because I had watched to be supportive of Jay and Blair. They did the same for me. I had my blonde hair curled but I was in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Mikaela had her belt on her left shoulder and a mike in her right hand. You could see the Hall of Fame Ring she now wore for Marie. Dixie went on to introduce Hogan. I was so excited not really. Hogan got down the ramp and took the time to look at Femme Fatale, Colton, Crimson, and Matt. Save four belts they had them all. Hogan started talking about how he liked being the GM again. I had to resist the urge to yawn at this point. Hogan put Valetta and Nicolette inside a steel cage at Lockdown to end their feud. He made a number one contender match for Velvet's title tonight so we know who'll she'll face at Lockdown. He went on to talk about Eric, but Ric said he wasn't here. Hogan told Ric to get Bischoff here. Bobby's music came on then. He had his own personal security. Brianna had that cat again.

Hogan is mad that Bobby's late, but Bobby says he's not late but on time. He then says that nothing will stop him from be the most dominant world champion in the history of TNA again. He says he'll get it back from Mikaela or James it doesn't matter. I looked at Hogan when he invited Ken into the ring. He said that things were changing at that fans wanted to see Mikaela Styles go head to head with Mr. Anderson tonight and it's happening.

Mikaela's jaw dropped and I can see her why is he doing this to me face. She raised her mike and brushed it off. She was putting on her Knockout VP mode now. She wasn't just the World Heavyweight champion.

"Wait I have something for the other Roode. Phoenix got a call from a handful of Knockouts on Tuesday who were worried that Briana was turning into Karen Jarrett. So Selena Kazarian, Celeste Storm, Star Shelley, Brooke Sabin, Karson Michaels, and I decided on our solution. Brianna Roode you are hereby stripped of your Knockout VP title." Mikaela said.

"Wait I have a match tonight too. Since the Guns are back tonight I want a knockout match in addition to our other Knockout match. I want to see Valetta Eaton, Brianna Roode, Rosita, and Sarita against Nicolette Magnus, Taylor Aries, and the Motor City Lady Guns." Mikaela said before she lowered her mike. Both of the Roodes leave after getting pissed and Hogan turns to Kurt. Hogan says Kurt won't face Jeff at Lockdown. Angle will do it tonight and it's happening right now.

We get out of the ring and head to the Styles locker room. Mikaela sits down and sits there rather calm. I figured she'd be having a fit. I looked at Allen. Allen shrugged and sat next to her. We watched as Kurt and Jeff started wrestling. I expected a back and forth match and that's what the two of them gave us. Mikaela was watching, but I saw that the gears were moving in her head.

"What's up Kayla?" I asked.

"Just thinking. I've been in the gym nonstop since last Thursday. I've been working and training. I don't need James to think I can't do this." Mikaela answered. I looked Allen who shrugged his shoulders. If he wasn't working with her then who was. That was an idea that worried me a little.

Jeff was actually taking it to him. I was impressed until Angle rolled out to the floor and walked up the ramp. Jeff ended up winning by count out. Angle walked to the back and Hogan told Kurt that he'd be facing Jeff at Lockdown in a steel cage.

Flair called Bischoff and told him and get there because Hogan is demanding it. Flair continues to freak out.

Ray is asked for his prediction for the Storm-Styles at Lockdown, but he says he's sick of hearing both their names and says he's the next World Champion. Ray says he's going to go out to the ring right now and deal with a small problem that is called Austin Aries. Mikaela sat straighter then. I was a little worried about her.

Ray walked down and started talking bad about Aries. Aries came out with Taylor. Aries got into the ring and started pounding on Ray. Until Ray nailed Austin with a vicious running powerbomb. Ray picked up Austin's belt and asked Austin if he knew who he is and dropped the belt on top of him and walked away. Taylor had been standing on the ground is in the ring checking on Austin. Allen left while it showed us Joseph Park looking for Abyss.

I found where A.J. went when A.J. gave his prediction for Lockdown.

"Styles is on top of her game right now, but James has the edge especially if he can hit that Last Call." A.J. said. Mikaela raised an eyebrow and nodded her head. Storm walked up and thanked A.J. for the kind words and since Mikaela has a match tonight Hogan said he had to have one, but he got to pick his opponent. Storm got around to saying that he wanted someone Phenomenal and asked if A.J. knew anybody like that. A.J. says he knows just the man and says he'll get Storm ready for Lockdown, but he's a lot quicker than Mikaela. Storms says that's why he needs to face A.J. because if he can hit A.J. with the Last Call then he can knock Mikaela out quickly. A.J. says that if he can hit A.J. with it.

"Are you going out with him?" I asked.

"No. I need to get my head in the game." Mikaela replied. I nodded my head and looked at Allen when he walked back in.

"You've got just me tonight." I said. Allen didn't say a lot to that he just went to get changed. We watched the Knockout match start. This is for the number one contender's slot. I really wasn't surprised when it came down to it that Gail ended up winning. Gail was good at her job. I looked up when Allen walked in.

"You ready?" I asked as I stood. We saw Ken make his prediction. He said what happens to Mikaela tonight is what will happen to her at Lockdown, the champ's going to get beat tonight. Roode and his security walked into Anderson's locker room and just gets grumpy. Allen and I left the locker room then. We stood in at gorilla as we saw clips of James and Jeff at the ACM awards. We watched EY's bachelor party and I shook my head. This was really stupid. I looked at James as he walked by.

I listened as they hit Allen's music. Time to do what I did best lately be a valet.

"And his opponent being accompanied by Selena Kazarian from Gainesville, Georgia the Phenomenal A.J. Styles." Christy announced. I stayed on the ground while A.J. got into the ring. Before the match started I looked up the entrance ramp and saw Mikaela standing there. She had her belt still. I turned my attention to the match as the two got started. I leaned against the apron as I watched.

A.J. and James knew each other so well. I mean between being here the longest and all that jazz. I watched as A.J. and James went back and forth. I wasn't even sure who was going to win at any point. I knew Mikaela was scouting from her spot. I watched as A.J. went first for the Figure Four and then a Single Leg Boston Crab.

I watched as Storm ended up with a Pele and still continued to reverse A.J. my jaw dropped when out of nowhere Storm nailed A.J. with the Last Call. I looked at Mikaela who hadn't even flinched after it happened. Storm checked on A.J. and helped him up. The two shook hands. A.J. gave Storm his beer bottle and Storm grabbed a mike.

He said that next week he and Styles are going to be in the ring man-to-woman. He says he just wants her to look him in the eye one last time before he kicks her teeth down her throat. Poor kid. He would have to catch up with her. I noticed Mikaela was just leaving. A.J. got out of the ring and we left too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mikaela's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

James would have to catch me before he could kick my teeth down my throat. I looked down at my phone and saw a neat little text from Dan.

"_I think tonight would be a good night to try out one of your new moves. Just a suggestion Kayla."_ I smiled.

"_I might do it if you're watching."_ I sent back.

I heard the camera come up behind me.

"Mikaela what is your take on A.J. favoring James over you?" He asked.

"You know A.J. is allowed to have his own opinion. Storm and A.J. go back farther than A.J. and I. SO they think I'm not going to win. James has his Last Call. I have my Styles Clash, Never Satisfied, and Styles Bite. I've actually been in the gym with A Double himself. He's been training with me. I never thought I would be training with him honestly. Taylor Aries is also a trooper because she's been the guinea pig I've been using so Austin can correct me. I'm going to stand in that ring with James man-to-woman and talk about Lockdown. I'm ready. I hope James is." I said before I left. It was time for me to go get changed.

I walk into the locker room as The Lady Guns are coming out. I put my belt on my chair and grabbed my bag to get changed. I probably should have done a quick check. Allen was in there at the same time.

"I love our early warning system." I muttered.

"No see it this way I can help you out of the dress." Allen said. He had a point. It had been a bear on Saturday to get off. I let Allen help me get the dress of. He was good because at this point Selena was here. I then put on my ring gear. It was the same one from last week. I had Sasha Sawyer working on a new set of ring gear for me for Lockdown.

I walked out a few minutes after Allen. I sat to watch the Knockout tag team match while I stretched. I wasn't surprised when it broke down. I was impressed with how each of them handled it though. I smiled as the Lady Guns basically were carbon copies of the Guns. Brianna ended up locked in a Last Chancery curtsey of Taylor Aries.

Amorette ended up kissing a fan. I might have to have a word with her to figure it out. The camera then caught up with the Lady Guns for Zema to approach them. He started hitting on Evan and asking her to dinner until she said she was dating someone already. You could hear the awkward silence.

"Funny thing is I think Kevin is actually dating him." I mused. Selena gave me a look.

"I said I think." I said. We watched James celebrate with Montgomery Gentry. Storm went away and then Bobby walked in and mocked them. Bobby ended up spitting water into their faces. Oh man if he wasn't fired yet I would totally think about doing it if I was them.

I was still stretching during the Machine Gun match. I was excited to see them back. It was also good to see the actual Brooke Sabin back instead of Star Shelley. I watched as The Motor City Machine Guns started taking control. They ended up picking up the victory which had me smiling as I started into a hurdler's stretch. Sabin then said that they are coming for the tag titles. Notice has been served to our current champions.

Eric arrived at the parking lot. Ric arrived and they started talking. Eric mentioned that Flair was a two time Hall of Famer. I stood. I almost forgot to take my ring off. I put mom's Hall of Fame ring into a ring box that I locked for safe keeping. My wedding ring went around my neck.

I turned to see both sets of Guns talking about their matches of the night. You really saw the family resemblance between them.  
Hogan got into the ring and started talking about Eric. Actually now would be a good time for a nap, but I continued stretching. The only thing I got from Hogan and Eric's entire time talking was that there was going to be a Lethal Lockdown match at Lockdown with the stipulations that if Eric's team wins then Garett is gone and if Hogan's team wins then Eric is gone and can't use the Bischoff name again. Great super whatever. I was pretty much the bank match anyway.

We get another Storm-Styles vignette with everyone talking about how focused on how James was to face me and that we know each other so well. I smiled to myself. If only James actually knew what I had up my sleeve. I stood. I fastened my belt around my waist. I left my hood down and gave Allen a quick kiss before I left. I reach gorilla, but Ken is going out first. I looked at him as he and Kendra walked by me.

"When it's my turn hit Sweet Tooth." I said. He nodded his head and I closed my eyes briefly. I just hoped that this would end well. I didn't know how Ken and I would match up. It was my turn and I went up.

"And his opponent from The Otherside of Darkness by way of Tampa, Florida the World Heavyweight Champion Mikaela Styles." Christy announced. I walked down the ramp and I knew I had a very focused face. I was done playing around. My entrance music spoke volumes. Dirty Dancer and Porn Star Dancing were more to have fun. Sweet Tooth was time to focus and play music. I got into the ring and raised my belt. I then handed both my coat and belt out of the ring.

Ken and I locked up and we started. Ken easily overpowered me and took control. I fought back just to prove I was the champion. I was hitting and fighting anyway I could. I wasn't into doing things the heel way. Ken and I were just leaving it in the ring. Simply because we were trying to prove who was better. I took a wicked shot to the nose from Ken. I gave one right back. I looked quickly down at the mat and saw blood drops. Fuck. Ken and I continued to fight. I heard someone come down the ramp. Ken and I reversed each other and just fought. I was on the ground when I saw Ken at the top turnbuckle. I cut Ken off and suplexed him off. I heard A.J. whistle at that. I rolled onto my stomach and for two seconds I had both fists on the mat and if people paid attention they'd realized I was doing Randy's pose. I pushed up as Ken stumbled to his feet. I managed to lift Ken up and nailed him with the Brainbuster. I covered Ken and heard Brian hit the mat three times. I did a little fist pump before tilting my head back. I needed to stop that blood. I saw A.J. get into the ring.

"Where did you learn that?" He asked.

"I said I'd been training with A Double. What else do you think I've been doing?" I asked. I heard Austin's music hit and he went to stand at the top of the entrance ramp with Taylor. I looked at him and he's nodding his head. He has a mike.

"You're ready. Show them what you've got Styles." Austin said before he left. I smiled and helped Ken up. Ken nodded at me.

"Never thought I'd say this, but you've got my respect now." Ken said as he left. A.J. and I left next. We walked into the locker room to see Selena shaking her head.

"What else has Dan taught you?" Selena asked.

"Well you'll just have to watch Lockdown and see." I said with a wink.

"I think you just put James on notice." Allen said.

"Good." I said as I went to get changed. I'd put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt on the way home.

"Hey you ever get that t-shirt worked out?" Selena asked.

"No. I just can't nail the front is all." I answered as we walked out.

"You'll get it maybe." Selena said. I smiled and we headed toward the parking lot.

"You'll be here next week right?" I asked.

"Planned on it." Selena replied as she went to her car and we went to ours.


	74. Love Made Me Blind

Author's Note: Selena plays what she does best the valet business. Mikaela gets to stand one on one with James and talk about their match. Mikaela feels pain for Allen too. Thank you to coolchic79260 for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs in this. The rest belongs to TNA.

~~~~~~~~~~Thursday April 12th, 2012 Styles' Locker Room (Mikaela's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had curled my blonde hair and was sitting in a pair of dark blue jeans. My shirt was going to be coming out soon…hopefully. I had to change the entire back because they were idiots and put an M. in front of Styles. The shirt itself was black with white Harrington writing on the front in a semi-circle saying Tempt Me Teach Me Feed Me Heal Me and below that was an outline of me crouched down facing forward and it was only an outline like Velvet's new shirt. On the back at my lower back in the same font as the front had Love Made Me Blind. Doesn't Matter, as I can Still See You From My Heart. At the top across my shoulder blades in the same font as you'd see on the jersey was Styles.

I put my head on Allen's shoulder and I was holding his hand. Eric was talking about his team and I rolled my eyes. I knew who was on Garett's team. Allen, Kenny, Garett, and Austin. Selena looked less then enthused when Eric's team came out. Ray, Gunner, Kazarian, and Daniels. I wanted to comfort her, but knew that it would be pointless. Selena was tired of Frankie doing this thing with Daniels. Ray talked about Eric and how great he was. He called Eric a bad name as Ajay would tell me in his cute little voice. They were talking about the match and the man advantage match tonight. Garett's music came on and he walked onto the stage with Auriele at his side.

Garett hopes that Eric picked his team wisely because he's going to need it. He says his team is waiting in the back and they all chomping at the bit to get to them.

"Are you?" I asked. Allen said nothing instead kissing the top of my head. He said one was foaming at the mouth. Who was that? I thought all of them were rather calm. Ken's music came on and he walked down the ramp with Kendra right next to him.

I kissed Allen's shoulder. We had a few quiet moments every now and again. With Selena back we stayed very good. Allen had cooled down a little. I looked quickly at my right hand where my mother's Hall of Fame sat. We watched as Kenny just beat on Gunner. Gunner and Kenny switched every now and again, but Kenny had the majority. Until Kenny got disqualified for not listening to the count. Oh that wasn't good. That put us down one. I don't want to have too much to actually panic about come Lockdown. Kenny continued after the match before he actually left. That worried me a little.

We saw Eric getting ready for his wedding in this hideous blue suit. I think I was worried about him just a little when Joseph Park walked in. He says Young looks snazzy and then asked if he thought about a prenup.

"That is an excellent question." I mused. Eric really thought it was a dog. Park asked if Young had seen Abyss. Eric suggested Immortal. Park tells Eric if he needs anything else to give him a call.

I'll give you a call alright." I muttered. We saw the Machine Guns in the ring with Star and Brooke with them. Sabin and Chris talk about how they aren't afraid of Crimson and Morgan. Morgan and Crimson's music cuts him off and the tag team champs walk out with Devon and Athena. The girls looked like they are focused as usual. They have so much on their minds as it is.

Matt gets into the Guns faces and Crimson takes the mike. Crimson compliments them and gives them respect. Crimson says this is about who is the best team right now and the Guns are looking at them. He says the two best tag teams on the planet will go head to head at Lockdown to see who is the best of the best and who really deserves to wear those belts. Crimson says they look ready and that he and Matt are always ready, so if they don't want to wait they can go right now. All four men get ready to go as the ladies get out of the ring. Mexican America's music interrupts them.

Anarquia and Hernandez walked down to the ring and Anarquia says that for six months he and Hernandez were the tag team champions and that they are being left out now. He says they could come out and run their mouths, but they only have one thing to say and they jump both the Guns and Morgan/Crimson.

"Dumb move." I said. The Guns toss Anarquia out to the floor, and then Crimson and Matt do their double chokeslam on Hernandez. Anarquia comes back into the ring and the Guns hit the Skull and Bones on him. The two teams stare each other down.

Chris came out oddly alone.

"Where's Frankie?" I asked.

"Hell if I know." Selena answered. I said nothing else as Austin and Taylor came out. Taylor got to hold Austin's title as the two got started. They did what I expected them to do. A straight X Division match.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Selena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was still beat honestly I didn't know how Phoenix did this. I'd flown home and spent time with my kids. I was tired though. I was curious as to where Frankie was. I figured he'd come out with Chris. Then again after the blow up I'd ended up witnessing between Heather and Frankie at the house. Aston had witnessed it too. I didn't know what Heather had done. Heather hadn't gotten into any trouble in a while. Heather had cried on my shoulder. Poor girl. I sighed as Austin and Chris went back and forth I was really hoping team Garett could come back. I didn't need them down one. It would be challenging enough as it is. After all that back and forth action Austin ended up with the victory after the Brainbuster.

"Could we be seeing that from you on Sunday?" I asked.

"You'll just have to watch the cage match to find out." Mikaela answered with a wink. We watched the steel cage for EY and ODB's wedding get set up. Jeff and Peyton came down. Hardy thanks the fans for the ovation and says this whole thing between he and Kurt started when Kurt cost him a shot for the World Title and it will end inside the steel cage. He says there will be no where for Kurt to run and it will be just he and Kurt and they will make history. He says they will hurt each other and it's inevitable and he loves it. He tells his creatures of the night to mount up and drops the microphone and leaves again.

James is shown after last week's Impact saying he's sick of Roode's bs. He says he brought his friends Montgomery Gentry to Impact to have a good time and he pulls something like he did spitting in their faces. All three were pissed and it didn't go well.

Eric Young is shown again getting ready for the wedding when Rosita and Sarita walk in wearing robes.

"Oh really?" I asked. They say they're just there to wish him luck and say he could walk away with anyone or any two, but when he puts on the ring he's stuck. They show EY what's under their robes and asks him if he's looked around. EY freaks out and says he loves ODB and runs away. They laugh and wish him luck mockingly.

"Bitches." I muttered. Mikaela laughed as we had a preacher in the ring decorated in camouflage. EY walks out first and Taz thinks he actually washed his hair. The normal Bridal March starts, but ODB doesn't walk out.

"She'll come out to her entrance music." Mikaela said. As if on que ODB's music starts and she walks out in a camo dress.

"Look she borrowed Kenny's suit and made it a dress." I said. Mikaela laughed again as the preacher started. EY cringed at the usual till death do you part. There was a video montage for their 'love'. I was sort of glad my wedding had been behind closed doors. My anniversary was next month. They started their vows. I put my head back as the preacher asked if anyone feels that they should not be together to speak now or forever hold their peace. We hear Taz tell Tenay to sit down. Mexican America's music hits and Sarita and Rosita walk down in their robes still. Sarita says they object and they actually started insulting ODB. I felt bad for her. Rosita and Sarita take their robes off. I rolled my eyes.

"I hope people are shielding their children's eyes. I told my mom to fast forward if she could." I said. ODB takes her dress off. Eric looked rather confused. Mikaela chuckled at Taz when he told Eric to climb over the cage and run. EY said that ODB was perfect and he's been dreaming about this since he was a little boy. EY then is stripped to a camo speedo. Mikaela buried her face in Allen's shoulder and I shielded my eyes. ODB told the preacher to take his clothes off and he probably does it. Finally they are pronounced married. I made the mistake to look up and saw them making out.

"Ew." I muttered. I hadn't realized Allen had gotten changed during that until Mikaela stood. Mikaela put her belt around her waist as we left the locker room. A camera caught up with Mikaela who had stepped about three feet from A.J. to keep it a surprise.

"I have no problem facing James face to face tonight because at Lockdown it isn't personal. This is about a belt nothing more." Mikaela said before she led the way again. We were met at gorilla by Garett, Kenny, Kendra, Auriele, Taylor, and Austin.

Mikaela took the time the time to give A.J. a quick kiss before we walked out to A.J.'s music. I loved Ray's face because he looks upset. The poor baby. I had to walk past Frankie who gave me a quick pop on the ass. I glared at him. I was wearing a pair of light blue jeans and a white tank top. My blonde hair was straight and pulled into a ponytail.

I stood by Mikaela as the match started. I watched as the two went back and forth. I was really pulling for A.J. at this point. I watched as the two teams ended up face to face with A.J. between them. Mikaela hadn't moved even though she probably wanted too. Ray and A.J. continued at each other. I had no idea where this was going to go. I glared at Frankie when he tripped A.J., and then A.J. came up. The boys from the team started brawling. I watched as A.J. hit a sliding dropkick onto Frankie. Eric slipped Ray the chain and A.J. got back up on the apron. A.J. springboarded right into the chain. Mikaela put her head onto the apron as team Eric celebrated. Hogan's music hits and he comes out. He congratulates Eric on the victory and made it a five on five instead of four on four. Hogan gives Eric three minutes to decide on the fifth man.

We get into the ring. Mikaela is standing by A.J. as Eric says that Hogan is going to put himself as the fifth man for team Garett. Eric unsurprisingly says that fifth man for team Eric is Eric. How unsurprising. I realized that A.J. had a steel chair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mikaela's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had no idea why my husband had a steel chair. Hogan said he'd given Garett a heads up and that Garett had a partner all lined up. The fans chant for Sting, but Garett point to himself like RVD. Ah heaven no. I looked at A.J. and saw that he looked very unenthused about it.

"It'll be fine. You've just got to pretend he's not there." I said.

"Easier said than done babe." A.J. whispered to me as he put his arm around me and talked with Ken and them when RVD walked down to the ring. Eric panicked as usual. We got to the back to watch one of the monitors. It was airing the final Styles-Storm video package. It started out with me.

"Storm and I are friends. Celeste after first finding out about pregnancy hung out in the Styles locker room. I haven't ever been very positive about retaining my belt in any of my matches. This time I'm confident in this match that the two of us are going to tear down the house and prove once and for all who deserves to be the champion. I may have a slight advantage because people think I'm too delicate to do anything. I'm ready to prove that wrong." I had said. Storm came next saying it had taken ten years to build a company and four years to build a friendship with me, but it doesn't matter if we're friends or not come Lockdown. One person is walking out of the cage with the belt and it will be him. I smiled as we walked back to the locker room.

I sat down to watch Mickie and Velvet with Colton against Gail and Madison.

I watched as each team went back and forth. I wasn't surprised when Gail tried to leave the ring. Velvet set up for In Yo' Face, but Gail shoved her into the corner. Gail went for Eat Defeat, but Velvet countered and nailed In Yo' Face. Velvet got the pin and I stood.

I gave Allen a quick kiss before I left the locker room. My belt was on my left shoulder. I reached gorilla just as James left.

"Sweet Tooth." I said. I got the okay and out I walked. I had a mike in my hand as I got into ring and stood across from James.

"The last few weeks has been nothing, but posturing. What is going to happen once the two of us step into the cage." James said.

"The same as always James. I'm going to bring my best to the ring and you better bring yours. I'm tired of everyone looking down on me. I can hear the whispers in the back people. I may not be the tallest, the biggest, or the toughest, but you can be damn sure I'm going to fight with everything I have." I said. James inclined his head to me.

"Of course you will. Doesn't mean that you'll end up with a victory. You can fight all you want, but it takes less than three seconds for me to nail you with the Last Call. If I do that then I become the new World Heavyweight Champion." James said. I smiled.

"You have to catch me first. Because Austin has been in the ring with me. He's made me faster. He's made me that much quicker. Now in your hometown you have the advantage hands down. But I've faced bigger odds and still won. James have you thought about that lately? I'm what people are starting to refer to me behind my back as the one with the horseshoe. It is my night to give it up? Maybe. We won't know until we stand across from each other. Until the dust settles and one of us has our arms raised in victory. I know I'm putting everything I am into it. What about you?" I asked. James shook his head.

"You know without a doubt that I will Styles. You better bring everything you can because this isn't about us being friends Styles. This is about the belt. It will always be about the belt as long as you're the champion." James said. I smiled and raised my belt.

"Then I better be ready because I plan to be champion for a long time." I said as we looked at each other and the title above our heads as we go off the air. I got out of the ring and headed to the locker room. I walked in to see Allen had already grabbed my bag.

"Lockdown is next. Let's do this." I said.

"Hell yeah princess. We've got this." Selena said as we left. I smiled as I stopped to sign some things for fans. Allen and I would share a table at the fan interaction like we always did. I'd sign and pose with the belt as if nothing was different than the usual.

"You set up for fan interaction?" I asked.

"Yeah they're putting me on." Selena answered.

"Good. I look forward to seeing you there." I said. We walked to the rental and went home for the night.


	75. Tempt Me Teach Me Feed Me Heal Me

Author's Note: Mikaela defends her title in her first steel cage. What could go wrong? Selena gets to be a valet and worry about everyone else. Sometimes you just need that breather. Thank you to coolchic79260 for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs in this. The rest belongs to TNA.

~~~~~~~~~~Sunday April 15th, 2012 Styles' Locker Room (Selena's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The show hadn't started yet. I had curled my blonde hair and I was in a pair of dark blue jeans and a white tank top. Mikaela had curled her hair too. She was in a black mini skirt and her new shirt.

"First one?" I asked.

"Hot off the freaking presses." Mikaela said. I smiled at her. I looked up when Sasha Sawyer walked in. I saw the bright pink gear that Sasha had in her hands.

"Oh Sasha have I mentioned how much I love you right now?" Mikaela asked as she stood and took it from Sasha.

"No, but thank you." Sasha said.

"I'm so excited." Mikaela said. I shook my head.

"Jeremy thought I was crazy ordering bright pink stretch vinyl. Not to mention the bright pink silk. All of the black is painstakingly put on there." Sasha said. Mikaela hugged her.

"Thank you." Mikaela said. Sasha inclined her head.

"I'll walk you back to your seat." Allen said as he stood.

"Thank you." Sasha said as she left with Allen.

"Whatever did you order?" I asked.

"My ring gear from the past two weeks in bright pink." Mikaela replied. I shook my head. Mikaela settled back down as the video of James packing his truck up and heading to the arena plays. Allen walked back in just as a package ran hyping Mikaela vs. James tonight. Allen was already in his ring gear luckily as we all stood and left the locker room.

We ended up in a huddle. Garett wanted to be the first one out, but A.J. says he doesn't have enough experience. Garett impressed me saying he knows he's a rookie, but he wants to go out and earn their respect. Everyone agrees to let him kick it off. I saw Auriele was in her ref gear. Well that wouldn't end well.

Garett and Auriele left as we went to huddle around a monitor. The boys drew straws to figure out who would go in what order. I shook my head. I was surprised they'd put Auriele as the ref, but there she was keeping Gunner and Garett under control. Well she was trying. Ray came out next and everyone kept beating on Garett. I felt bad for Auriele.

Austin left with Taylor and the moment his music hit you could see the relief flash on Auriele's face. She continued refing as if her husband wasn't getting beat up. I was proud of her. Kazarian came out next and I heard Mikaela's intake of breath.

"Different you know?" I asked.

"Hell yeah." Mikaela answered as we walked toward gorilla. A.J. would come out next. We watched as everyone picked on Garett..okay it was Gunner, but everyone was picking on him. Time expired and out we went. Kazarian tried to cut A.J. off, but A.J. pushed him back into the ring and shut the cage door on his head. Mikaela and I joined Taylor as we watched the match. Taylor put her hand on Mikaela's back. Mikaela looked at her.

"Phoenix wants to speak with you in her office after this." Taylor said.

"Oh great I'm in trouble now." Mikaela muttered as we Daniels came out and went right after A.J. even Ray went with him after that. Auriele looks overwhelmed as she's trying to get control of everyone. I saw the panic flash in her face when Garett was launched into the side of the cage. I was about ready to send Val to go get me Brian Hebner and stick him in, but Auriele was recovering. Kenny came out next. Kendra stood next to us.

Everyone's eyes were glued on Auriele Bischoff. She was doing her best to keep everyone under control. At some points I expected a little foot stomp from her because no one was listening to her. Eric came out next. I wasn't surprised when Eric picked on his son. I saw the many times Auriele wanted to raise a hand to Eric herself, but she kept her cool.

RVD came out next and he cleaned house. Here came the weapons. A.J. got a hockey stick. It was so different from last year. I was concerned about my little family. My little family had without a doubt imploded in front of me so many times.

Auriele had been threatened plenty of times during this match too. Everyone just started taking everyone down until finally it was the three Bischoffs standing. They all looked at each other until Garett nailed Eric with a guitar over the head and went for the pin. Auriele dropped to the mat and hit it three times solidly. Auriele stood and motioned for the bell.

"Hell yeah." Mikaela said as we walked around until they opened the cage door. We got in and with Auriele raised everyone's arms. We got out of the cage.

"I'll meet up with you guys after Phoenix talks with me." Mikaela said as she left.

"Is she in trouble?" A.J. asked. I shrugged as we headed back to the locker room. Allen went to get changed the moment we stepped foot into the locker room.

I sat down to watch the tag team championship match. They screwed up the Guns music. I shook my head. I let out a little whistle at Crimson's blatant show of affection with Athena. I knew what he wanted tonight. Crimson and Alex started off.

"What was with the whistle?" Allen asked as he walked back in. Crimson and Shelley were back to fighting after a tag.

"Crimson and Athena have fun plans tonight. Pretty sure if we weren't at a pay-per-view clothes wouldn't have been necessary." I said. Allen shook his head as he sat down. I don't think he really wanted that image, but I gave it to him. We watched as Morgan and Crimson ended up colliding again. I watched as Shelley and Sabin looked like they might get the win, but Crimson and Morgan got dialed back in. That double chokeslam was all she wrote for the Guns. Morgan and Crimson ended up retaining. They walked out with their girls after each giving their belts to the little Sawyers.

Robbie E made a promise to beat Colton for his TV Championship. Colton had held that belt since December.

Robbie took control of Colton immediately and I looked up at Mikaela when she walked back in. Mikaela had a smile on her face. Colton finally mounted a comeback after Colton crotched Robbie on the ropes. Colton dropped Robbie with a wicked chop. Followed by a quick neckbreaker and Fate's Deal for the win.

Velvet had gone to get into the ring, but Robbie T cut her off and attacked Colton. Velvet got into the ring and was talking to Colton. Velvet got out and handed the little Sawyers Colton's belt before they left the arena.

"So how much trouble are you in?" Allen asked.

"I'm not in trouble." Mikaela answered. I wanted to know what had her all smiles, but I knew better then to ask. Nicolette talked about her match with Valetta.

Gail and Madison came out followed by Velvet with Colton and the entire Femme Fatale collection.

Gail and Velvet just start pounding on each other. I mean I knew there wasn't any love lost between the two, but holy crap. The crowd was rather quiet though, but it didn't matter to those girls. They were going to prove who was the champ. I cringed a little when Gail's head rebounded off the mat rather violently after a sunset flip from the top rope.

Sky hooked the leg, but Gail grabbed the bottom rope. Madison started distracting Velvet until Athena slammed her head none to gently into the cage. Velvet went for In Yo' Face and ended up with the victory.

Ric came out and started talking. He called out Hogan. He was really upset that Eric was gone. Boo fucking hoo. Ric and Hogan went back and forth a while about fighting, but in the end Hogan dropped Flair with a big right. Hogan left. Ric freaked out and threatened to beat up Tenay.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mikaela's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh everyone should wait until Thursday. Champion or no champion no one would see what Phoenix had told me coming. I settled in to watch Nicolette and Valetta fight. Nicolette had brought Femme Fatale with her. Nicolette had dominate control. They start slamming each other into the cage. They hated each other that much. I was a little concerned for their safety, but this was Femme Fatale. They were tough.

Valetta made the mistake of bouncing off the ropes and into a wicked punch from Nicolette. Nicolette then locked in I Can Tell. Valetta managed to get her foot onto a bottom rope. Valetta and Nicolette continue to all out brawl. You can see the blood coming from each of them. Nicolette slammed the hell out of Valetta into the cage. Nicolette then climbed out of the cage. Nicolette stood between Athena and Devon. They raised each other's arms and were smiling.

We watched as Jeff came out with Peyton and then Kurt came out. This match was just as physical as Nicolette and Valetta's. They were just pounding on each other. I watched as they went back and forth. I stood. I'd get changed now, so I could spend the rest of the time stretching. I grabbed my clothes from the top of my bag as I walked into the bathroom. My shirt was off and exchanged for the corset top that fastened in the front with hook and eye closures. I took my skirt off and replaced it with the tights. I stepped back and looked at myself in the mirror. It was the same ring gear I'd had the past two weeks only it wasn't black and gold, but pink and black. I walked out and slipped my mother's Hall of Fame ring into the locked ring box. I would put my wedding ring on a chain before I left.

I sat down on the floor as I started stretching.

"Well hello Mikaela." Allen said. I smiled at him. I watched as Jeff finished off the match with a Swanton from the top of the cage and a pin fall victory.

Jeff celebrated with the fans as he left. All the TNA refs were out attending to Kurt. Kurt was helped to the back by them.

Rosita and Sarita came down. Lynn came down next and then "Hold It Against Me" played. I was surprised to see Athena and Devon come out. They did they're usual two person entrance. Tenay mentioned that Athena may not be cleared to wrestle, but here she is. The girls let the pigeons loose and Devon started off with Rosita. Devon was just beating Rosita. She threw her into the cage before tagging out to Athena. Athena continued pounding on Rosita until Rosita nailed Athena with a punch to the ribs. Rosita tagged out to Sarita.

Athena recovered quickly and started throwing Sarita around too. Out of nowhere she landed a spear on Sarita. Athena yelled at Devon to take care of Rosita. Athena pulled Sarita into the center of the ring and locked in a deep Last Chancery.

"Hey now." I said. Sarita tapped. Athena and Devon raised their belts as they got out of the ring. I stood and fastened my belt around my waist. I put my wedding ring on a chain and fastened it around my neck. I picked up the bright pink coat and put it on. I gave Allen a quick kiss before out I walked. My boots had been put on a long time ago.

I walked to the interview area. JB wanted a word with me. I winked at JB as he walked over.

"Tonight is the night the entire wrestling world has been waiting for." I said.

"Tonight is the night that James Storm has been waiting for in his hometown, in front of his friends, in front of his family – a chance at the World Heavyweight Championship. Tonight I'm going to walk out to the cage and James and I are going to put everything on the line for this title. I'm not afraid to lose to James. I'm going to try my hardest to retain and no one is going to speculate how I end it." I said before I left. I reached gorilla and sucked in a breather before pulling my hood up.

"Sweet Tooth?" The music guy asked. I nodded my head and they nodded at me. I stepped up the steps and up the ramp. I pulled my hood off and stood there. James and I looked at each other. His gaze dropped and I knew he was looking at my belt. I walked down the ramp. I saw Sasha and her siblings sitting right in the front row. I got into the ring and after shrugging my coat off I handed it out. I handed my belt to Brian. Brian raised the belt between the two of us before he handed it out.

James and I locked up. He powered me out and we just started fighting. I was hitting him with everything I had and he was hitting right back. We were just pounding on each other with reversals and anything that we could think of. I managed to land a few good suplexs on him while he got me with a few big moves on me. I was standing when he almost got me with the Last Call. I ducked. My eyes went wide as James stood there with a smile on his face. I launched right back into the match as if nothing happened.

We were just hitting and I could feel the blood start to drip down my face. Son of a bitch. James was just as bloody because we weren't pulling punches. I heard the fans give a small pop when someone came out is my guess. I threw James into the cage. James retaliated by throwing me in the cage after he recovered. We continued to fight with anything that we could come up with. We throw each other into the cage a few more times as the match progresses. James came off of the cage and I nailed him with the Brainbuster. I wasted no time and locked in Last Chancery. I held until I felt James hitting my arm. Brian rang the bell. I released and I saw the camera with a good shot of both of us. We were both bloody. Mine was above my left eye while James was above his right. I helped James up and was handed my belt.

I looked at Celeste in surprise when she hugged me before hugging James. I saw A.J. and he lifted me onto his shoulders with ease. I got down and raised my belt as the pay-per-view went black.

We left the ring and I grabbed my coat. I gave Sasha a quick kiss on the cheek before I left with A.J. who immediately dragged me to Kevin.

"Evening Kevin." I said as I plopped onto his table.

"Been a while Jones." Kevin said as he started cleaning my face.

"I haven't been in any high profile matches in a while." I said. Kevin finished cleaning my face and started stitching me up.

"I haven't had to do this since you and Dreamer went at it." Kevin said. I resisted the urge to smile or talk in case he screwed up my stitches.

"She hasn't needed them." Allen said. Kevin finished up.

"Four stitches Jones." Kevin said.

"Could have been worse." I said as I hopped off the table and Allen and I left.

I got changed back into my clothes before we all left.

"Another title defense in the books and she's still champion." Selena said.

"I'm going to keep trying." I said. Selena smiled as we separated and headed for the car. I needed some sleep. I was going to be very sore in the morning once all of my muscles had a chance to tense up. I was going to have to take a lot of advil for it.


	76. Keys to the Castle

Author's Note: Mikaela and Phoenix reveal their plan. Mikaela wants to know what Allen is hiding from her. Selena is pissed off that all of these secrets keep popping out of the woodwork. Thank you to coolchic79260 for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs in this. The rest belongs to TNA.

~~~~~~~~~~Thursday April 19th, 2012 Styles' Locker Room (Mikaela's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hadn't gone to the locker room. I was standing in gorilla when Phoenix walked by. Phoenix looked at me.

"Here we go." Phoenix said as she walked past me. I was wearing my shirt again and a pair of dark blue jeans with my belt fastened firmly around my waist. I had on ankle stiletto boots. My blonde hair was straight. Phoenix waited until after the package of my match with James played. Phoenix walked out to "Bloodline" and I stood there ready for her to introduce me.

"I've gotten calls since Hogan took power. They've been calls of concern. So I've been thinking who to make co-gm. Who the superstars and knockouts respected enough to go to with problems. The decision was made at Lockdown. Ladies and gentlemen she is the Knockouts VP and the World Heavyweight Champion and new Impact Co-GM Mikaela Styles." Phoenix said.

"Sweet Tooth." I called as I started up the stairs with a mike in my hand. I walked out and down the ramp until I stood in the ring with my sister. I'd expected boos out the whazzo, but they were cheering for me.

"I'm here for the Superstars and Knockouts. I will support Hogan's decisions most of the time. I have two matches for tonight though. Athena Mercer will be in one on one action tonight against Valetta Eaton. The girls agreed to this long before Impact tonight. They said no valets will be allowed. My other match is Bobby Roode you're going to go one on one with the Charismatic-" I started by the fans went nuts the moment I said Charismatic. They must think I was going to say Enigma. I motioned for the fans to calm down.

"Let me finish. Bobby Roode is going to face the Charismatic Player Andy Hardy." I said before I got out of the ring with Phoenix right behind me.

Bobby bumped into me as he made his way to the ring. I did a double take at his new haircut. Hot damn, what was it with everyone and haircuts. I walked back into the locker room and gave Selena a smile.

"Holy shit." Selena said. I laughed.

"They give you any more power and they may as well hand you the keys to the castle." Allen said.

"Who says they haven't?" I asked with a smile as I unfastened my belt from my waist and laid it on my bag. My eyes alighted on Allen's ring gear.

"You're stealing my stick." I said.

"What?" Allen asked.

"Black?" I asked as I straightened and put both hands on my hips. Allen smiled and grabbed one wrist and pulled me onto his lap.

"I like when we can match." Allen whispered in my ear. I smiled and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek before I stood. I saw Bobby, Ken, and Jeff arguing about who should be my number one contender. Hogan came on and made a number one contender match for Jeff and Ken for who will face me at Sacrifice. Hogan also said he wanted all of the champions in the ring tonight.

"Dang." I muttered. I raised an eyebrow when Gunner, Christopher Daniels, and Bully Ray came down. "The Way of The Ring" hit and out walked Matt Morgan and Crimson with Athena and Devon. The paused at the bottom of the ramp when "Rage On Religion" played. Austin came down looking pissed. Taylor was fumbling to catch the small cape and the X Division title as they reached the bottom ramp. The three exchanged looks before they ran into the ring. Ray and Daniels bailed out to the floor while Gunner and Morgan started brawling. Matt took control until Gunner ducked the Carbon Footprint and his leg got caught up. Here came the onslaught on Matt's leg. Ray slammed Matt's leg down across the tope rope. Then they started focusing on Matt's leg. The camera panned to a lovely shot of Devon looking concerned. Gunner made the mistake of taunting Morgan, and Morgan got a Forearm Smash and Morgan tagged out to Austin.

Crimson got off the apron and walked around until he pulled Daniels off the apron while Austin knocked Gunner off. Austin started attacking Ray relentlessly. Gunner got in and pulled Austin away. Austin got Gunner with leg kicks and a sliding dropkick to his knee. Austin followed up and dived off the back of Gunner onto Ray in the corner. Austin still had control and even dodge Gunner trying to get him. Morgan clotheslined Gunner over the top rope while Crimson took out Daniels again.

"That must be his job." I said.

"Probably." Selena answered. Austin dived onto Gunner with the Heat Seeking Missile. Austin got Ray with a roaring elbow and the IED in the corner. Austin set up for the Brainbuster, but Ray rolled him up and held his tights.

"Pants." I yelled as I ducked my head. Needless to say Ray, Gunner, and Daniels won. Austin was arguing with the ref after the match. We see Garett and Auriele walking backstage.

"Is that our que we should go meet him?" Selena asked.

"Probably." I said as we all stood and went to go find Garett. So I didn't get to hear Jeff say it was his turn to face me. Thankfully. We saw Garett at gorilla and we fell into line with him while they hit his music. I gave RVD a look as we all walked down the ramp. This was the second time for me tonight. I'd be doing it two more times. We all stood in the ring as we watched highlights from Lethal Lockdown. Garett then called Sunday one of the biggest nights of his life and with Team Garett's help they fought a hell of a fight and we won. I think a big assist came from Auriele. She was the ref. Garett gave a shot out to Austin and said we got rid of Eric once and for all. Garett thanks the boys again and says he couldn't have done this without them. He shook the guys' hands. I gave him a hug. I'm a huggy person. A.J. says he thinks he speaks for them all when he says Garett had gotten tougher.

He says Garett took a beating and showed heart by getting back up and putting a guitar on his daddies head. He gave Auriele props for calling it right down the middle despite her obvious relationship with Garett. That was my boy. Flair's music cut off the celebration and he stopped at top of the ramp.

Flair told the fans to shut up and acknowledge all of the talent in the ring with Garett, but says all of that talent is here only because of Eric. He actually said Bischoff. He goes on to say how Eric is one of the greatest innovators in the business and takes offence to Garett calling him old man. He called Garett a disrespectful disgrace and a punk. He then said he loved A.J. to death, but he siding with Garett made him look like a punk as well.

Flair said he was paying tribute to Eric next week on Impact and none of us are invited. We all fake being upset about it. I was so sad. We left and headed to the back so A.J. could finish getting ready. A.J. still had to put on his coat. We managed to catch Crimson and Matt talking backstage when Colton walks up and asks if they know why Hogan wants them in the ring. Crimson, Matt, and Colton talk for a bit about not knowing what Hogan wants.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Well it is Kurt." Allen replied. I shook my head as we walked out of the locker room and headed to gorilla. Kurt walked past us first. I gave Allen a kiss before we walked out. A.J. got into the ring and I gave him another quick kiss before Selena and I settled on the outside to watch. A.J. and Kurt went back and forth. I knew these two knew each other because they used to have a rivalry.

A.J. and Kurt were still going. I was watching when I saw Daniels and Kazarian come down to ringside. I watched as A.J. went for the Styles Clash when Daniels was up on the apron. Angle countered into an attempt at the Angle Slam. A.J. countered with an arm drag and a spinning clothesline. I saw Daniels show A.J. a paper, and he freaked out. A.J. snatched the paper and Angle rolled up A.J. for the three count.

"What the hell?" I asked. A.J. was screaming where'd you get this. Daniels says they have copies of it. Selena and I are following A.J. out as Angle says he didn't know they interfered. Angle kept repeating it.

"A.J. what is in the envelope? A.J." I said. I kept repeating myself, but he's ignoring me. I saw Selena glare at Daniels; I continued asking. He was still ignoring me. I was going to hurt him.

We got into the locker room and A.J. slammed the bathroom door closed. I didn't like this. We saw Joseph talking to Gunner. Gunner said to talk to Ray and leave him alone.

I watched as Bobby came out first. I wasn't impressed with him. "I.D.G.A.F." played through the arena and out walked Andy Hardy with his brother Jeff and Peyton. Andy had on a pair of black pants and no shirt. Hm. Andy got into the ring with Bobby, and Bobby laughed at him. Tracy rang the bell. Bobby made the mistake of pie facing Andy. Andy didn't like that, and fought back with a wicked right hand. Bobby looked shocked and the two really started fighting. I was impressed with Andy. He had a high flying side like Jeff. Andy just kept reversing and pulling out all the stops. He ended up sending Bobby to the ground with a dropkick. He capitalized and locked in a wicked Ice Pick. Bobby tapped. Andy slid out of the ring seeing how pissed Bobby was. Andy smiled as he walked to the back with his family.

I watched as Andy was being interviewed after his in win the back.

"I'm glad that I won. I'm starting a new legacy. I'm the youngest Hardy." Andy said.

"The Charismatic Player thing isn't because I use women, no it's because I played many sports in high school and college." Andy said. I saw Sasha Sawyer coming, but Andy didn't. Sasha bounced off of him. Andy looked shocked, but helped her up. He started after her until the camera guy got him refocused.

"I'd like to thank Phoenix and Mikaela for this chance." Andy said. Crimson and Matt walked out for the champion thing. Velvet walked out next dressed in her ring gear. Athena and Devon came next. Athena was in ring gear too. Her ring gear was a carbon copy of Velvet's usual pink and white Holler gear only the top is crimson with "Fatale" written across her chest in cursive in black, the bands around her neck, sleeves, and bottom of the shirt are also black. The pants are shiny black with all the usual pink outlines are black. She has Mercer in cursive around her butt. I stood I needed to get going.

I walked to gorilla just as Kendra was going. I winked at Austin. Austin smiled at me as he walked out.

"Sweet Tooth." I said as I stepped up. My belt is around my waist again as I walked down the ramp. I got into the ring. We stood there. I stood next to Matt. I causally walked around him in a circle. I smiled.

"You got a new tattoo." I sad.

"Yeah." Matt said. I smiled as Hogan walked down and talked about the change in the air. He announced once a month we'll have an "Open Fight Night" starting next week. Those nights were for showcasing talent outside of TNA for a chance for a contract. It said anyone could get challenged that night that they have to fight. Really stupid concept.

He said that he called the champions out for a reason because on "Open Fight Night" the champions need to be ready to step up and defend their titles on those nights as well. Hogan said he'd decide who defended their title. Fucking great. Hogan suggests that the fan tweet him or facebook him on who they think it should be. When Colton stepped up I looked at Velvet who was shaking her head.

"I agree with everything you said. When I won this belt at Final Resolution I knew I'd be a fighting champion like my family. Whoever gets put in the ring with me will find out just how far I will go. I will do anything to win." Colton said. Colton had a lot of guts doing that. Hogan said he was glad to hear that and ever since he was a kid the TV tile was defended each week on TV and from now on that belt will be. Colton and Velvet shared equal looks of shock. Hogan went on to say he promised change and here it was. He then repeated that everyone fights at Open Fight Night.

I got out of the ring and headed to the back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Selena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Was I worried about Allen? Yes. Did I wish Allen would explain what the hell that paper was? Yes. Was I going to kill Daniels? Hell yeah. We watched as Velvet stood in the ring as Tara and Brooke came out followed by Mickie. Then Gail, Madison Rayne, Sarita, and Rosita came out. Mikaela walked back in as Velvet was hitting a series of facebreakers followed by a bulldog on Rosita.

"You look enthused by this Open Fight Night stuff." I said.

"Can you tell?" Mikaela asked. I smiled as she took her belt off and sat back down. We watched as the Knockouts went back and forth. Everyone ended up in a brawling which wasn't really surprising. I yawned as Brooke ended up picking up the victory via rollup. Yeah.

We saw Kenny talk about Open Fight Night and how much he loves it. He says he doesn't care who he has to face tonight because he will do anything to face Mikaela Styles.

Valetta walked out first. Valetta looks pissed. Athena's music hits and she came out like Velvet used to when Velvet was part of the Beautiful People. Athena even had a can of hairspray. Athena has her belt around her waist as she got up on the apron and Let the Pigeons Loose. Athena put the hairspray in the corner and handed her belt out. The match started. Athena and Valetta were brawling it out.

Athena tossed Valetta around the ring using Valetta's hair sometimes. You can see the heavy rights and lefts. Athena had a pretty good smattering of X Division moves on top of that. Athena nailed the Brainbuster out of nowhere and picked up the victory. Athena had turned her back on Valetta. Valetta knocked Athena down and started pounding on her. Athena covered her face. "Gucci Gucci" played through the arena as Kassie Morgan-Kash and Layla Morgan sprinted down the ramp. Kassie and Layla take it to Valetta until she's retreating up the ramp. Kassie asks for a mike while Layla helps Athena up.

"I like how people think they can pick on my sister. Yeah you heard me. Athena you and I may not be related yet, but we are. I don't give two cents if you think you're big and bad you come after Athena Mercer, Devon Sawyer, or Velvet Sky you've got Layla and me to deal with." Kassie said before she dropped the mike. The girls got out of the ring. I was impressed by what Kassie had to say.

We were then treated to EY and ODB's honeymoon. EY started freaking out at a guy and even took his pants off. I shook my head at this.

Magnus came out next I wasn't sure why. When "Hell Yeah" played it made all the sense in the world. Colton walked out with Velvet. Magnus attacked Colton as he came into the ring and started beating on him in the corner. Magnus was just beating Colton up. It was almost like watch the steel cage match for the belt on Sunday. Colton came back with a spear on Magnus. Velvet got the crowd behind Colton as he hit a series of body shots on Magnus followed by a series of rights to the face, a clothesline, and a back elbow. Colton attempted to whip Magnus into the ropes, but Magnus reversed it only to eat a running shoulder block from Colton. Colton whipped Magnus into the ropes and nailed Magnus with a back body drop as he came back and then a quick sidewalk slam. Colton attempted to whip Magnus into the ropes, but Magnus countered into a clothesline attempt only for Colton to duck it and nail Magnus with Deal with the Devil. Colton picked up the victory. James's music hits as Colton and Velvet are heading up the ramp. James and Colton shake hands and Taz points out the respect the two have for each other.

I saw Mikaela shift uncomfortably as James apologized. James said his pride and ego got the better of him because when he stood toe to toe with Mikaela he thought that he could beat her, but then he got to the back and all the emotions and doubts started running through his head. James said he started questioning himself and then as he tucked his daughter into bed she asked him where the belt was. James was breaking my heart right now. I saw the tears in Mikaela's eyes too. James said he wasn't a failure or someone who let people down in the mirror. He saw a man that was beaten. He said Mikaela won the match, but she did not beat him. He said he beat himself not Mikaela Styles. James goes on to say he's wrestled for thirteen years through broken bones, stitches, surgeries, and he did it all because the fans chanted his name. James said this was his piece of heaven and he loves to do this. James thanks the fans and said the biggest person he's sorry for letting down is his father. James says this is what he loves or thought he loved. James says that his luck might have run out. The fans start to boo and then James drops the mike and leaves as the fans chant his name.

"Please don't tell me I've driven him to quit." Mikaela whispered. I looked up at her and saw the tear slowly leaking out. I stood up and hugged her and sat down next to her.

"No. Honey this is a choice he's making." I whispered as I kissed the top of her head. Allen hadn't emerged from the bathroom since he closed himself in there. I held Mikaela as RVD, Ken, and Jeff started the match. Kendra, Peyton, and Andy were ringside for this match. Mikaela wasn't watching the match because she had her head buried in my shoulder as she cried. I watched as each man went back and forth. I wasn't sure who would win. Until RVD reversed the Twist of Fate into a backslide for the victory.

"You're facing RVD at Sacrifice. If you make it that far." I said. Mikaela stood and brushed the tears from her eyes as she packed her bag up.

"I'll make it there." Mikaela said as she pounded on the bathroom door.

"Allen show's over." Mikaela said as she shouldered her bag. Allen emerged and stuffs everything into his bag as we all left. I separated from them and stopped by Jeff's locker room. Jeff was getting changed. Andy was talking with Cheyenne.

"Why little Andrew Cooper Hardy. Look who followed." I said as I hugged him.

"Hey Sel." Andy said as he hugged me back.

"So how'd you like your first night?" I asked.

"It was good." Andy said. I looked at Jeff when he walked in.

"Can we see the Hardy Boys 2.0?" I asked.

"Maybe if Andy wants too. It's all Andy's choice." Jeff said. I smiled as I waved and left. I headed toward the rental and saw Frankie standing there. I said nothing about the envelope. I didn't want to know.


	77. Randy Complex or IED

Author's Note: Mikaela snaps. Selena is there to pick up the pieces maybe. Selena just wants Allen to come clean, but he isn't. Thank you to coolchic79260 for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs in this. The rest belongs to TNA.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Thursday April 26th, 2012 Backstage (Selena's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was standing out of camera shot as all the champions stood together. I was in my ring gear too. A pair of dark blue boy shorts and a black halter top. Hogan appeared and started talking to them before he said he'd decided on Matt and Crimson. He said he didn't know what team they would face. I rolled my eyes as Mikaela joined me.

"Come on." I said.

"If only Allen was here." Mikaela said.

"Yeah well he's ducked out for some reason." I said. Mikaela nodded her head and we settled into her locker room to watch the show.

Colton came out with Velvet and announced that his opponent for his match would be his brother Jesse "The Outlaw" Andreakos. Jesse walked out with Angelina Love and thanked Colton before the two started in on their match.

I expected nothing less than the best from Colton and Jesse. I wasn't disappointed. I looked up at Mikaela who had set her belt in a steel chair as we watched Colton and Jesse go back and forth. They reversed each other and hit a lot of high spots. Colton even managed to get out of Snap Or Tap. Colton and Jesse just continue even a rollup doesn't work. Both men are starting to get frustrated. Colton nailed Jesse with Devil's Smile and ended up with a victory.

Colton helped Jesse up and the two hugged before they walked to the back with their girls. Austin was talking about how Ray, a 282 lbs man, had to pull his tights to beat him. He says he's not impressed with Ray, but he guesses Ray isn't impressed with him either. He says Fight Night isn't over yet so maybe he'll get a chance to get his hands on Ray and leave an impression.

"Well that can't be good." I said. Ric talked about Eric's party tonight.

"I'm so glad he's gone." Mikaela said. Mikaela tensed when Frankie and Daniels were talking with Kurt about screwing A.J. Out of his match last week. Kurt is rather pissy because of it. Kurt leaves and Daniels calls him an ungrateful bitch. Kurt comes back and Daniels pretends to be on the phone.

"Coward." I muttered.

JB comes down to the ring and talks about why he loves Fight Night. It gives him a chance to challenge Eric to a match. Eric walked out and just started mocking JB. Eric does such a good job that JB was distracted and didn't see Ray coming until after the low blow. Eric had pictures taken while he got the cover.

"Never screw with Phoenix's interviewing staff. She proved Monday that she is the head bitch and she isn't afraid to prove it over here." Mikaela said. I'd seen that RAW. Phoenix had a lot of guts saying that Brock.

Ken talked about what Eric meant to him. He then called him a douche bag. Mikaela has a small smile on her face during this. Mexican America comes out and starts talking crap until Kurt's music comes on and he walks out. Kurt and Anarquia have a short lived match. Kurt ended up winning with the Ankle Lock. Really shocking.

We then see a clip of Alex Silva and Al Snow talking about him. Al then accompanies him down to the ring. Al talks about how he's the lead judge for Gut Check. Who cares. Silva has to face Robbie E tonight. Robbie E comes out with Robbie T and Tori Spiro. Al joins on commentary. Silva was rough. That's my best description of him. He would need a lot of work. Robbie ended up taking control and won the match.

"Shocking" I said. We see Dixie mockingly saying all the things she'll miss about Eric. I rolled my eyes and then we had Hogan in his office with all of the tag teams. Daniels started listing why he should be the challengers and not any of the others. Sabin started listing reasons why too. Ken kissed Jeff on the cheek and says he loves him. Awkward. EY goes on to say he and ODB are the only married couple in the room. I rolled my eyes. EY told Jeff and Ken to get married so they can get along. Hogan eliminated the Guns because they lost at Lockdown and he's worried about Sabin's knee.

"Josh is fine." Mikaela muttered. I smiled before we had Brooke Tessmacher out. She talked about her win over Gail and how she's a legit threat to Velvet's title. She calls Gail out. Gail comes out and they have a match. Gail is basically kicking the crap out of Tessmacher. Until Gail calls her a piece of shit. Brooke comes out with an ugly modified front suplex for the win.

"Oh my heaven that was bad." Mikaela said.

"Understatement of the year." I said. Daniels said Hogan should pick them because of stone cold facts. Frankie says there's no sign of A.J. tonight because he's a coward and if he doesn't show up next week then they'll let the cat out of the bag. We see them head to the ring and Daniels has a mike.

"Little Kayla Styles get out here." Daniels sang into the mike. Mikaela stood and shouldered her belt. I grabbed my phone and followed after her. We were going at a pretty decent clip. We reached gorilla.

"Dirty Dancer." Mikaela said on the fly as we walked out. Mikaela had snatched up a mike and we got into the ring. Mikaela was going to say something when "Something To Do With Your Hands" played.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mikaela's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was shocked to see Sky Gray coming down the ramp. I saw Selena lean against the ropes doing something on her phone.

"Look at you Mikaela. I hadn't realized he'd really settled for you." Sky said.

"What the hell are you talking about Sky?" I asked.

"A.J. settled when he married you. I understood Wendy, but you are pathetic. You're holding something that is rightfully A.J.'s to hold." Sky said. She was playing with fire.

"I worked to earn the World Heavyweight Championship. I am the champion because I fought for it. A.J. knows this. So whatever Daniels and Frankie have put in your head is crap." I snapped. She completely ignored me as if I hadn't spoken. Bitch was pissing me off.

"A.J. settled because he doesn't even love you. You don't get him going anymore. You're nothing, but a spoiled princess that demanded A.J. married her." Sky said. And there it was. I was pissed. I was going to kill her.

"Okay shut up. For your information A.J. and I have a relationship you wouldn't dream of. A.J. and I take entire parts of the show where he's just wrapped up in me. Fans please decide for yourself what that means. I didn't demand A.J. do anything. He loves me. Last I checked Daniels you understood. I remembered when we started out that you thought we were adorable. Now you're just an ass." I said. I had turned and had Daniels in my face until he slapped me. I tensed and tried not to hit him. I wouldn't do this to Selena. I felt Selena take the mike out of my hand.

"I've been texting my mom and twin sister. They've gotten in touch with my aunt. We decided that I was tired of watching Daniels abuse Mikaela. When Mikaela and I were trying to figure out what Daniels had over Frankie's head we thought it would be about Frankie's sister, but it wasn't that. We thought it would be about Frankie's son, not it. We thought it was about me too. Something I've never told anyone, but a select few. We never thought it would be about A.J. it wasn't something we'd imagined. What Chris could have held against me is that when I was a teenager my father raped and abused me and my twin sister. That same man who jumped the barricade back in December when Enrique save me. My father was sent to jail for murder. He killed my aunt's boyfriend because he thought my mom was two timing him. My mom and aunt are twins too. But this isn't about me now Hell Cat show him what you've got." Selena said. I dropped my belt and for all intensive purposes speared Daniels. I just started pounding on him. I even backed him into a corner and started choking him with my foot. I stepped back and I'm physically shaking, but I can feel the sadistic smile on my face.

"This is your fault!" I yelled at Daniels as I grabbed my belt and left with Selena. Frankie is checking on Sky and Daniels. Sky was glaring at us.

Selena and I stopped by a monitor so we could watch. We saw them showing a recap and RVD saying he won't stop until he gets right back to where he was, on top and where he should be. It showed me saying RVD proved himself by winning the three way and I know what he's capable of, but I hope RVD knows what I'm capable of. RVD says he's a top guy and deserves to be on top.

"If you don't mind me saying you're acting a lot like Randy lately." Selena said.

"I know. I'm tired of the bullshit." I said as I smirked again. They had no idea where they'd just pushed me. We saw a recap of Silva's Gut Check. Al was talking to him backstage when Roode walked up and started talking to him. I rolled my eyes and wasn't surprised when Roode punched the kid in the gut and left.

We were shown Hogan and the rest of the contenders again and he eliminated EY and ODB. He tells them not to reproduce.

"Brilliant idea." I said as Selena and I went back to our locker room. I put my belt on the same chair and grabbed my phone. I saw a text from Randy.

"_Holy shit Kayla. Didn't know you had IED or a me complex._" Randy had sent. I smiled before sending him a text back.

"_I have a Randy Complex not IED. I'm the Viper for over here."_ I sent. Bully was talking to someone on the phone when Joseph approached him and gave Ray his card before Ray left. Park laughed. Nut job. I smiled at how Crimson and Matt walked out. Well it was mainly Devon and Athena. Daniels, Frankie, and Sky walked out followed by Ken, Jeff, Peyton, Andy, and Kendra. Hogan followed them out and eliminated Frankie and Daniels.

Selena and I watched as Matt and Ken started the match. Both teams went back and forth. Jeff and Ken had the majority of near falls. Unsurprisingly Crimson and Matt ended up winning. Frankie and Daniels came down and attacked the champs. Sky went toward Athena, but Athena cut her off with a well-placed Spear. Frankie and Daniels then taunted the champs with their belts before dropping them.

I could care less about Eric's goodbye party. Flair, Gunner, Frankie, Daniels, and Ray just basically kissed his ass. I closed my eyes before I sent a text to my favorite hairdresser in the world. My aunt Nicki. I need to do something with my hair. I was done playing this vanilla lifestyle. I'm the world champion and everyone continued to push me around. You'd pushed me too far now. Maybe I did have IED. They gave Eric a Rolex watch. Ray called Eric the wind beneath his wings. Garett's music hit and he walked out with his wife next to him along with the Guns, Brooke Sabin, Star Shelley, RVD, Austin and Taylor Aries, and JB.

Garett and JB then announced that Bischoff was going to be the first inductee into the Shed of Shame. I looked down briefly at my Hall of Fame Ring. I looked down at my phone when it buzzed.

"_What you need Kayla?_" Nicki had sent.

"_I need you to do my hair before Thursday._" I sent back.

"_How do you want it done?_" Nicki sent.

"_Streaks. Red..no blood red._" I sent back.

"_This have something to do with your little display out there?_" Nicki sent.

"_Yeah I need to prove something._" I sent.

"Mikaela look." Selena said. I popped my head up and saw that JB and Garett had locked Eric into the Shed of Shame. They then pushed it over. There was a brown substance on the floor. I cringed a little. They opened it again, and Eric is covered in something I don't even want to think of. Eric lost his lunch a few times. I was about too. I stood and after shouldering my bag and belt left with Selena.

"Let's see how bad next week can be." I said with a smile as we walked out.

"You're going to raise hell like you always do." Selena said. I smiled as we left.

"More than that. I'm pretty sure I have IED after this." I said as I got into my car. If Allen came next week it was his choice. I didn't care either way. I needed to prove my dominance my own way.


	78. So It Begins

Author's Note: Mikaela holds on to that anger. She makes sure it's just under the surface. Selena is just hoping to be the voice of reason. Thank you to coolchic79260 for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs in this. The rest belongs to TNA.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Thursday May 3rd, 2012 Styles Locker room (Mikaela's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~

Another Impact another night. I was seated across from Selena. Selena was in a pair of dark blue jeans and a dark blue blouse with four inch stiletto heels and her blonde hair was straight and in a ponytail. I was in my black ring gear coat and all. My white blonde hair had blood red streaks throughout it. It looked pretty good. I had curled it and left it down.

We watch the recap of what happened last week with Eric's party. We then have Flair in ring. Flair called Hogan out to the ring. The two talk about pointless stuff. It all boiled down to Flair joining the Gut Check panel of judges. We see the package for Rob choosing my opponent and me choosing his. Next was Knockout action. I loved seeing what my knockouts could do.

We had Velvet and Tessmacher talking backstage about Gail. Colton was just off to Velvet's right. Velvet said she has beaten Gail without cheating like Gail seems to like too. Tessmacher said she will beat Gail for a third time. Velvet says that if Tessmacher can do that then she might be in line for a shot at her belt.

Well that was a good idea. We watched as Gail and Madison walked out. Tessmacher walked out. I knew how Athena felt about her and I sort of had the same feelings. Velvet walked out next with her belt and Colton. Velvet gave Colton a kiss and Let the Pigeons Loose. Earl was the ref for this. Gail and Madison attacked Velvet and Tessmacher from behind. Gail and Velvet started the match. Velvet was being taken to school while Gail and Madison did quick tags and took Tessmacher out twice. Velvet kept trying to get back. Velvet got in off a wicked bulldog from the top rope. Velvet tagged out to Tessmacher. Tessmacher looked good, but Gail cut it off. Tessmacher avoided Eat Defeat while Velvet took out Madison. Kim caught Tessmacher's foot and taunted her until Tessmacher nailed her with Eat Defeat. She picked up the victory and Velvet and Tessmacher celebrated while Tessmacher motioned for the belt.

I knew Velvet would bring anything necessary to retain. So would her girls if it came to it. We see RVD warm up. He must be coming out next. Oh how I wasn't looking forward to this. I stood while the Slammiversary X hype was shown. I left and headed toward gorilla. I watched as RVD talked about how he would beat me and be the next TNA Champion.

"Dirty Dancer." I said as I grabbed a mike and walked up the stairs. My belt was on my left shoulder. I stood at the top of the ramp.

"I had been sitting in the back, but I couldn't help but hear your overconfidence. If you haven't heard I'm Mikaela Styles the World Heavyweight Champion, Knockouts VP, and Co-GM of Impact. I'm a dominant champion because I've defeated Jeff Hardy, James Storm, Bully Ray, Bobby Roode, and soon you'll be on that list. Hogan had a brilliant idea to let us choose each other's opponents, so who is mine?" I asked. I'd gotten better on the mike recently.

"You'll be facing Mr. Anderson." RVD said.

"Great, but I've picked someone familiar for you. I've picked Jeff Hardy as your opponent." I said as we started at each other. I'd kick his ass. I was tired of everyone underestimating me. I may be 120 lbs, but that was pure rage at this point. I walked to the back and ended up passing Robbie T, Robbie E, and Tori Spiro.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Selena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I watched as Robbie E, Robbie T, and Tori walked down. Robbie E and Robbie T wore matching sweaters. Really stupid. Tori looked like she normally did. Iris would be back around July maybe. Depends on when she has her baby. I looked up at Mikaela when she walked back in. She put her belt on her back as we watched Colton come out. Colton had Velvet on his left with Jesse Andreakos on his right. At least he'd come prepared. Colton got into the ring and Robbie T attacked him from behind. Robbie T had control until he started posing. Colton came back with a few punches, but Robbie T cut him off with a back elbow. Velvet looked concerned by Andreakos as Robbie T was beating the living crap out of Colton. Yet Colton still kicked out of a two count. Colton cut Robbie T off at the corner and started in with some chops. Colton got a great diving elbow drop off the top rope. Colton covered for a two count. Robbie E tried distracting, but Colton got a spear on Robbie T.

"What is it with that entire family and spears?" I asked.

"It's a family thing." Mikaela said. Colton turned around and got clocked with the clipboard. It shattered into a million pieces. So technically Colton retained. Robbie made the mistake of posing with the TV Title while standing over Colton. Jesse Andreakos and Velvet Sky got into the ring. Jesse Andreakos nailed Robbie E with a Outlaw's Shot while Velvet checked on Colton.

"Chances he has blood?" Selena asked.

"Possible." Allen said. Mikaela and Allen weren't talking. They weren't even sitting close to each other. I sighed. Al Snow is talking to Flair and announces the final judge is Bruce Prichard. We then have them talking about Alex Silva. I rolled my eyes.

"Where'd Brianna go?" I asked.

"Not here." Mikaela answered.

"Bobby's been alone for like two weeks now." I said.

"Bobby's choice until he gets his hand caught in the cookie jar. Then Brianna will kill him." Mikaela said. We see that little preview of the next two matches. Mr. Anderson vs. Mikaela Styles later and RVD vs. Jeff Hardy with Peyton and Andy.

Backstage we see Mr. Anderson and Hulk Hogan talking about Anderson's upcoming match. Hogan said that Anderson could be the number one guy in the number one spot. He then makes Anderson's match no disqualification. Anderson asked if he can use chairs. Hogan says there is no DQ. They then say Mr. Anderson a few times.

"Son of a bitch. Figures." Mikaela muttered.

"You ready for that?" I asked.

"My other daddy made sure of that." Mikaela said. I wasn't sure if she meant Rick or someone else. The match started and Hardy and RVD put on a clinic. Hardy even countered Rolling Thunder with his knees ups. Bobby Roode entered with a steel chair and Lynn Warrior got distracted. She dodged a move from Hardy and Roode accidentally hit Hardy in the back with the chair. RVD hits a superkick for the win. Lynn is still trying to figure out what is going on. Lynn shook her head before she left the ring.

Ray is walking and is approached by Joseph Park. Ray refuses to give answers, Park said he would be brief. Park says that Ray is the reason for Abyss's absence. Ray then said he knows what he can do to people. Ray said back off or he will do what he did to his brother, Abyss. We see the preview for the 6-man tag team match and Mikaela Styles vs. Mr. Anderson in a No Disqualification match.

We see another replay of the Shed of Shame and Eric covered in it. I shivered. JB was talking about why he did it to Eric. He was making a lot of points because Eric was a prick. I couldn't count the times he'd messed with me or Mikaela. Bully Ray enters and starts harassing JB. Ray drags him to the ring and they start talking. Well it was mostly Ray bullying JB. Austin Aries's music hits and he walked down to the ring. Taylor is following after him. Taylor is standing on the apron as Austin got into the ring.

Austin was talking about how he doesn't care about Ray. Ray shoved Aries and spat in his face. Austin started beating the crap out of Ray. TNA security came down and had a hold of Austin setting him up for that perfect punt from Ray below the belt. Taylor is in the ring the moment Ray is out of the ring. Taylor is checking on Austin as the two have a whispered conversation. Taylor is shaking her head.

"What is the deal there?" I asked.

"Who knows." Mikaela said as she stood and shrugged out of her coat. Kazarian is talking to Daniels while Kurt is warming up. Kazarian says that he and Daniels will take the tag championships. Sky is just hovering right behind them. Daniels said he will humiliate A.J. Styles. Kurt just wants to make A.J. tap out. Angle told the two to stay out of his way. Daniels asks why he is grumpy despite winning all the time. Kazarian thinks it is the ostrich jerky.

"Should I be worried?" I asked as I stood.

"Maybe." Mikaela answered as we left the locker room with Allen. Mikaela had brought her belt with her. It was on her left shoulder. The camera guy approached and said he wanted Mikaela to say a few things. Mikaela stepped away from us. She had a really nonchalant attitude.

"I've beaten Mr. Anderson fair. Despite this no DQ stipulation now added I'll do my best. That's all I've done for weeks. As for RVD, he has another thing coming if he thinks he can beat me. Oh and by the way Bang Bang." Mikaela said as she left. We followed after her.

"I worry about your sanity." I said.

"Everyone does." Mikaela responded. Kurt, Daniels, and Kazarian with Sky Gray came out first. A.J. went next with the two of us. We were standing in the ring when "The Way of the Ring" played. We watched as Athena and Devon repeated their entrance from last week. Devon had hairspray in her hands. At least the girls were in street clothes. Athena, Devon, Mikaela, and I got out of the ring and had to flatten ourselves to the apron when Crimson, Morgan, Daniels, and Kazarian brawl around the ring area. A.J. and Kurt started the match off. A.J. And Kurt had a good beginning until Daniels got him with a cheap shot. Kurt shoves him. A.J. tagged out to Matt. Athena was having fun moving around the ring. Morgan took control and tagged out to Crimson. The two start great combination moves. Crimson attacks in the corner. Kazarian kicked Athena Mercer in the head causing a distracting. They plead for Kurt to tag him. I watched as Athena stumbled up for Sky to approach her.

Devon was there without a second thought. Devon actually sprayed Sky in the face with hairspray. Angle then had control of Crimson until he got a clothesline on Angle. Crimson tagged out to A.J. and got Kazarian with a dropkick and a neckbreaker. Daniels got a cheap shot in and the brawl happened. Matt tossed Daniels over the top rope, and Daniels landed head first on the rign steps. Crimson attacked him. A.J. and Kurt were in the ring. Angle has the Ankle Lock applied. Kazarian blind tagged in. Daniels is trying to talk to Angle when Matt shoves Daniels into Angle. Crimson gives Kazarian a boot, and A.J. ends up hitting the Styles Clash and pinning Kazarian. I watch as Kurt starts yelling at Kazarian while we celebrate. Mikaela had us hurry to a monitor to watch. Angle is pissed. Daniels has a mike and talks about A.J. saying they will end whatever this is next week. Either A.J. will tell or the two of them.

From there we go back to the locker room. We'd just sat down as the gut check thing happens. Flair says no, Snow says yes, so it ends up being up to Prichard. Snow gives him Silva a mike and tells them to say how bad he wants this. After thirty seconds of him showing his spunk Flair changed his mind and Prichard says how he was going to say no, but ends up saying yes. Mikaela stood.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mikaela's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was unenthused about this match, but I'd do what I did best. Wrestle my scrawny little ass off. I grabbed my belt and fastened it around my waist. I grabbed my coat and put it on. I left without a word. I reached gorilla mere seconds after Ken had already left.

"Dirty Dancer." I fired off as I waited for him to get to the ring. Once he was there my music hit and out I walked.

Ken wasted no time. He started using the barricade against me. I was hurting, but I got Ken with a Russian leg sweep so his head hit the frame. I started to set up for the Brainbuster but he ended up sending me head first into the ring post. He hit the Green Bay Plunge on me too. My back arched and I tried not to scream in pain. I was going to hurt in the morning. He threw me back into the ring and I got the upper hand after an enzugiri. I started stomping on his abdominal region. We end up tumbling to the outside and we brawl around. I roll Ken back into the ring after I slam him into the steps. I go for a pin and get a two count. Shoot. I start in with more stomps, a suplex, and a knee drop. I get another two count after another pin. Ken started swinging at me then. He landed a few, but I got a back elbow in and down he goes.

I rolled out of the ring and grabbed a steel chair. I thought it would be wise idea to wedge it between two turnbuckles. I tried to whip Ken into it, but he turned it around and I ended up going face first into the chair. I whimper in pain. Ken went for a cover, but I kicked out at two. We both got to our feet and we started exchanging right hands. Ken got me with a spinning neckbreaker and a solid enzugiri. Ken covered me again, but I kicked out at two. Ken tried to get a Mic Check on me, but I countered out of it. I went for something off the top rope, but Ken blocked me. I got back up and nailed Ken with the Brainbuster and covered Ken. Another freaking two count. I get up and grab the chair from the corner and set in the center of the ring.

I end up on the mat when someone gets me from behind. I see Ken get up and get Jeff with the Mic Check. I get up and scoop the chair up. I nailed him twice in the back with it with all of the force I posse. I then nail Ken with another Brainbuster for the win. I'm handed my belt. I'm standing in the middle of the ring celebrating. Until someone nails me in the back with a chair. I drop to the mat and see its Bobby because he's getting Ken and Jeff too. RVD comes down and chases him out. Bobby runs back ended up taking RVD out with a DDT on the chair. Bobby is looking at us. I grab my belt and the moment I stand I nail him straight in the face with my belt. I know the cameras are off, but it felt good.

I get out of the ring. I grab my coat from Val before I leave. I walk into the locker room and see Selena and Allen are already packed.

"Next week is what we're looking at now." I said as we left.

"Let's see how much more of Orton you can become before then." Selena said.

"You'd be surprised." I said as we separated and Allen and I headed toward our rental. I didn't want to ask if Allen was going to say what was in the envelope next week or would Chris and Frankie. Honestly I didn't care as long as someone told me.


	79. The New Viper our Alpha and Omega

Author's Note: Mikaela finally snaps. She's done. Selena gets Mikaela refocused and then doesn't go back to the usual locker room. Thank you to coolchic79260 for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs in this. The rest belongs to TNA.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Thursday May 10th, 2012 Restaurant in Orlando (Selena's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~

Allen had decided that we should go out and get dinner. So the three of us were seated at a table having dinner. Mikaela was sitting next to Allen and I sat across from them.

"So we bringing the kids Sunday?" I asked.

"Well they're going to be ringside with my dad." Mikaela answered.

"I need to talk to Frankie about our kids. Mom wants to go, but Frankie hasn't given her any answers." I said.

"That sounds like Frankie." Mikaela said.

"Yeah." I said. We just sat and chatted while we eat. It was just so easy. It got Mikaela's mind off of RVD. She'd been worried since she found out. She just wanted to put out the best show as she did back at Lockdown. She also wasn't thinking about Allen's secret coming out tonight. I saw Allen keep glancing at his watch. I knew we were late. I didn't expect Frankie and Chris to lead the show off with this secret thing. I sent a quick text to Jeff to figure out where the show was.

I looked at my phone when it buzzed.

"Hey it's during the knockout match you want to go?" I asked.

"We probably should get to work." Mikaela said as she motioned to the waiter. She then got the check and paid. We left and headed to the arena.

I'd hitched a ride from the airport with Allen and Mikaela. I'd catch a ride home with my husband. We arrived at the arena. I grabbed my duffel from the back. Mikaela did the same thing. Allen had a rolling suitcase. My hair was curled and pulled into a ponytail. I was in a pair of dark blue jeans and a white t-shirt. Mikaela had left her hair straight and down. She was in a pair of dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt.

When we arrived a camera ended up in A.J.'s face. A.J. looked pissed. The camera guy was asking about the secret, but A.J. shrugged it off and said he has Kurt in three days and that's what he has to worry about. We walked in and Mikaela was approached by some intern.

"Mrs. Jones you're in a five-way tonight. And Bobby called you a paper champion." He said. Mikaela tensed, but said nothing as we walked into the locker room.

"I just want one night where nothing goes ass hat backwards. Is the Jericho Curse stalking me now?" Mikaela asked.

"Now you're channeling Irvine too?" I asked as we settled down. We watched as Ray attacked Nicolette and ended up bloody. Ray said that would be Austin in three days. We ended up seeing Nicolette loaded onto a stretcher.

Poor Nicolette. Valetta mocked Nicolette's attack and yelled at the ref to start the count out. Valetta ended up winning. Valetta was calling it the end when "Gucci Gucci" played through the arena. Kassie Morgan-Kash and Layla Morgan walked out. Kassie said the two of them would take on Valetta before they stormed the ring.

The ref rang the bell. Valetta tried to leave, but Layla cut her off with a Carbon Footprint. Kassie picked Valetta up and nailed her with Bankruptcy. Layla covered Valetta for the victory.

We see RVD talking about the match. Austin talks about his match. Austin and Zema ended up having a match. It was during that match that Mikaela stood and went to get changed. I watched as Zema ended up in control. It was just as Zema had hit the Hostile Makeover on Austin that Mikaela walked out. I looked at Mikaela's ring gear. It was her black one, but I couldn't see any designs like the other ones.

"No designs on this pair?" I asked.

"They're deep red. Like Randy's ring gear. You can't tell if he's got something on his tights until the light gets it just right." Mikaela answered. I nodded my head as Mikaela sat down. Austin came back and he was focused on Ray. Simply because he kept saying his name. Austin picked up the win with the Brainbuster. Taylor got into the ring and celebrated on Austin when Taz got a few licks in on Austin and Taylor's relationship.

"It's hard to imagine Taylor Aries actually with Austin Aries. Taylor's only twenty-five." Taz said.

"Age is put a number. If you love someone." Tenay said. There were so many people that it could relate to. Many had a few years difference in their relationship. Mikaela and Allen were another example.

We then saw Daniels and Kazarian talking about A.J. and how he's not their friend. They also said their contracts were signed and sealed so nothing can happen there either. They then said it was time to show the world.

Allen left. Mikaela and I got to see the brawl from earlier that set up the 5-way. We then had RVD talking about how he would possible chose a ladder match because you can't beat him at his game. We see a history between A.J., Kazarian, and Daniels.

Daniels and Kazarian come down and talk. They mock A.J. and just as they're about to tell the world. A.J.'s music hits. A.J. says whatever they have over him needs to stop and stop now. A.J. gets into the ring and says they need to stop because they are about to make the biggest mistake in their lives. Mikaela put on her coat and put her belt on her left shoulder. She was pulling her hair out of her coat when Daniels called her out.

"Wait we're missing a player in our game. Mikaela baby doll come join us out here." Daniels said. Mikaela offered me a smile as she left. I saw her at least two minutes later meaning she'd booked it to gorilla. She came out to "Porn Star Dancing." Mikaela gets into the ring. Kazarian says he was protecting A.J. originally and then he started thinking. Kazarian pulled out the first picture and showed Mikaela and A.J. before showing the camera. I saw Mikaela tense. A.J. and Sky are standing together talking. A.J. says it's a great picture and Daniels says they've all had conversations with Sky Gray before and he could see how you could think that it's nothing if that was the only picture they had.

Kazarian pulled out a second picture and showed the couple. Mikaela moved a step away from A.J. before Kazarian showed the crowd. A.J. had his hand on Sky's face. Daniels says he's never done that, and Kazarian pulls out the third picture. Mikaela looked away from A.J. and I saw her jaw and fists clench. Kazarian showed the crowd and I was shocked. A.J. was kissing Sky.

I was out of the locker room and going Knockout hunting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mikaela's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Allen had been wearing a Fortune shirt. That gave him a very small picture of time to use. A.J. put his hand on my left shoulder. I shrugged his shoulder and I knew I got out of the ring stiffly. I was pissed. I walked to the back and I head Selena's voice yelling at someone. It didn't take me long to find her. Selena was pounding on Sky Gray. Selena saw me approach so she stepped back as I walked up. Sky was bloody already. I dropped my belt as I took the mount position and started raining lefts and rights down. I stood and picked Sky up by her hair before I threw her into the wall. I started walking backwards. The moment Sky was on her hands and knees I ran forward and got her with a picture perfect punt. Her head had snapped back and everything. I looked at the camera.

"Get every TNA worker out to the ring now!" I yelled at the camera guy as I picked up my belt. I left with Selena following after me. The camera followed us to the ring. Selena and I didn't say anything. Selena was in the right on this part. I was too pissed to walk to her. I grabbed a mike from the table as we walked out. I stood in the center of the ring after we'd walked down the ramp. Selena stood behind me. I waited as every referee, official, wrestler, knockout, and backstage person came out and stood ringside. I picked out Daniels, Kazarian, and A.J. off of reflex.

"I'm going to say this once and for all. You better listen good." I said.

"I'm the Alpha and the fucking Omega of this company. I'm tired of people thinking they can push me around because I'm a woman. I want Kazarian and Daniels in this ring." I said. I waited until Kazarian and Daniels were in the ring.

"You're supposed to be my friend!" I yelled. I was yelling at both of them. I hope they knew that. I got into Kazarian's bubble.

"You said you did this to protect me and to protect A.J., you didn't protect us. You did the opposite. You could have come and told me!" I yelled. I felt my heart break a little more with every word. Allen had cheated on me. What had I done to him?

"Get out of my ring before I kill you both!" I yelled. They got out of the ring. I was about to say something else when "Something To Do With Your Hands" played through the arena. She must have a fucking death wish. To even be in the same arena as me at this point. Sky limped out with a mike of her own. She stopped in front of the ring. I noticed she was standing by Crimson and Matt Morgan.

"You think you're tough Mikaela? You're nothing, but a bitch. You can't even please your own husband." Sky said. I could feel my jaw muscles twitch when I clenched my teeth.

"You don't really care about A.J., you don't have anything on your body that represents him. While I do. I've got Styles tattooed on the inside of my wrist." Sky said. I was done. I don't care if I went to jail for this. I dropped both the mike and my belt. I got out of the ring and stood in front of Sky. I was seven inches taller than Sky. I threw a wicked right hand. Sky dropped and I took the mounted position. I started pounding on her again. I felt someone grab me around the waist and then someone else take me. I looked over at Matt.

"Put me down." I said. Matt put down and I started to leave. A.J. went to talk to me, but I shrugged him off. Selena would bring my belt back. I walked to the back and tried to withhold the tears I knew were coming. I walked to the locker room. I missed Selena's announcement. I wasn't focused on Television title match when it came on. Selena walked in and handed me my belt. Allen walked in after her.

"You two have to talk. So I'm going to go somewhere else." Selena said as she left. I watched her leave. I stood and put my belt on my bag. I shrugged out of my coat and angrily tossed it at Allen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Selena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sighed as I walked into a different locker room. I sank down in a chair and I looked down at my knuckles. They were bloody from beating Sky down. I looked up when Frankie walked in. I had turned the TV on so I could watch the show. Frankie didn't say anything to me as he walked into the bathroom. I heard the water running. I watched as he walked out and picking up both of my hands he starting cleaning them. Colton ended up winning, but Terry attacked him from behind. I watched James's promo.

"How's Kayla?" Frankie asked.

"Pissed the hell off. I'm afraid she might actually kill Allen." I answered.

"Should I have given her a heads up?" Frankie asked.

"Yeah." I replied. We watched James talk about how he might come back or he might not.

"I don't know how Mikaela would feel if James left especially after he lost to her." I said.

"It's Mikaela, she'll roll through everything like she always does." Frankie said. We saw Joseph Park walk to the ring.

In the back we're treated to Colton challenging both Robbie E and Robbie T to a match for his belt at Sacrifice.

"Will you really leave if you lose?" Frankie asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Then you better damn well win." Frankie said. Joseph was in the ring and he was talking about how Ray knew the most. Ray came out and he got mad and ended up shoving Joseph. We then saw Anderson talking about the 5-way and how he wanted his title back. We then saw TNA's new signing of King Mo Low who insulted Bobby.

Kurt talked about how A.J. better stop worrying about all these distractions because he'll have plenty of time after Sacrifice especially after he breaks A.J.'s ankle. We get and RVD-Styles video package. We watch RVD, Bobby, Jeff, Ken, and Mikaela came out. I wasn't really listening to introductions until Mikaela's.

"And standing to my right she weighed in this morning at 120 lbs she hails from the Otherside of Darkness by way of Tampa, Florida she is the current World Heavyweight Champion of the World Hell Cat Mikaela Styles." JB said. Only our girl. Only now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mikaela's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The bell went and we all went after Bobby. We all just kept fighting. I didn't know who I was hitting. But I was just hitting. Rage and hurt were evident. I was going to put everything on the line that I could. I just wanted this match to end. I was so done. I figured I could actually walk away if I wanted to take the easy way out. I wouldn't though. I just needed to get focused.

I was fighting with everything I could. Everyone was pulling out every stop possible. Ken threw me out of the ring. I think he forgot I was only 120 lbs because when he tossed me out of the ring I landed on the barricade. I laid there and attempted to breath. I was burned out. I'd had a knockout drag out yelling match with Allen and then I'd cried. I hurt and I was done. I just wanted to give in to everything. I rolled over onto my front and I stood up.

I just saw RVD going for his Five-Star Frog Splash on Bobby. I tried to quick it into gear to break up the pin, but I didn't make it in time. I stayed in the ring as RVD pulled out a ladder. I knew my face was full of disbelief. RVD set up the ladder and posed on it after climbing up on it. I saw Jeff and Ken arguing at each other. Huge pyro went off and Abyss's music hit as everyone was in shock. I heard Bobby curse.

"Son of a bitch." I said. Bobby and I looked at each other before we looked back up at Abyss. He was talking about his brother. I grabbed my belt and slid out of the ring. I raised my belt at RVD. The cameras had gone off so this was just for the fans. I walked to the back.

I walked into the locker room and didn't say anything to Allen. I walked into the bathroom and changed. I didn't know where this was going to go. I knew Allen was going to be sleeping on the couch for a while. I walked out dressed in my street clothes. Allen and I left the locker room and passed Selena on the way back to our new locker room.

"You having your mom fly in?" I asked.

"Yeah." Selena answered. I nodded my head as Allen and I continued to walk to the car.


	80. Get Through This Get Through That

Author's Note: Mikaela has something usual for her. A first in a type of match stipulation. Mikaela goes for it in a ladder match. Everything is on the line there. Selena puts her own career on the line to help Mikaela. Normally we would start with Mikaela's POV, since Fortune Immortal get the chapter first, but we're starting with Selena because her match is second on the card. Thank you to coolchic79260 for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs in this. The rest belongs to TNA.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Sunday May 13th, 2012 Styles' Locker Room (Selena's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We were all in the locker room. Mikaela was standing in the middle of the locker room dressed in her black ring gear from Thursday. I looked at Earl when he walked in. Mikaela handed him her belt. Earl nodded at her before he left. Mikaela had curled her hair. I was already in my ring gear too. A pair of black boy shorts with lace at the top and a red bandeau top. My hair was curled and sat along my shoulders. My boots were already on and I'd taped my wrists already. On the inside I'd put Frankie's initials.

We watched the intro for the show. Daniels and Kazarian came down the ramp with Sky. Matt and Crimson came out next. Athena and Devon came down with them and did their usual entrance. Only Athena ended next to Crimson and Devon by Matt. Athena's holding the pink Ugly Stick Lacey used to walk around with. Devon has the hairspray.

Crimson and Daniels start off and there is counters and big moves. Matt and Crimson have good control. Kazarian and Daniels have control sometimes. I wasn't surprised when Daniels had a near fall on Crimson that Athena was on the apron. Sky came over and pulled Athena off the apron. Athena's face hit the apron hard. Sky turned and ended up with hairspray in her face from Devon. Athena stood and clocked Sky across the face with the Ugly Stick.

They were helping me. Crimson took control. He nailed Kazarian with the Red Sky. He ended up getting the pin fall because Devon had grabbed Chris's leg to keep him outside. The girls slid into the ring and celebrated with their boys.

I stood. Everyone left Sky Gray in the ring. I walked out. I walked to gorilla.

"Crazy Possessive." I said.

"Her opponent from Cameron, North Carolina she is the Black Widow." Christy announced. I walked down to the ring and I stopped right in front of my mom. Mom was by David Heath. That was how Phoenix worked. Dad was on the other side of Aston. I got a hug from my mom. I kissed both Gwyneth and Jason on the forehead. I move to kiss Aston on the forehead too.

"Kick her butt mommy." He whispered in my ear. I smiled and gave him a nod. I slid into the ring. I looked at Sky as Auriele rang the bell. I wasted no time. I dropped her with a DDT and started pounding on her. I slammed her head into the mat many times. I just kept beating her up. I tossed her into the corner and she slumped down. I put my boot to Sky's throat and pressed.

"You don't know who you fucked with!" I yelled. I heard Auriele count to four and I released. I turned around and blew a kiss to the crowd. Sky nailed me with a clothesline from behind. Sky dragged me to the corner using my hair. She put her boot to my throat and pressed.

"I fucking saw him first. The bitch deserved everything she got!" Sky yelled. Sky let up at four only to reapply her boot. I coughed and tried to breath when her foot is gone the second time. I had heard someone hit the ring. I looked up to see it was Frankie.

"Disqualify her!" Sky yelled at Auriele.

"I can't. Kazarian was in your stipulation not hers." Auriele said.

"Do it now!" Sky yelled as she got in Auriele's face.

"Get out of my face. Before I drop you." Auriele said. Auriele moved just as I stood. I nailed Sky with a bulldog. I pointed to Frankie. I picked Sky up and nailed her with Fate's Kiss before I picked her up again and nailed her with Wave of the Future. I covered her. Auriele hit the mat three times. I motioned for a mike. I then started the Na Na Na Na Goodbye song. Security came out and escorted Sky out of arena. I turned to Kazarian who approached me. He gave me a deep kiss. We left then. We passed Jamie and Colton on their way to the ring.

"Get her Jamie." I said.

"That was the plan." Jamie said. I separated from Frankie and went to the Styles locker room. I walked in and went to go get changed. I could hear the Knockouts match. I was interested to how it would go. I walked out in a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt. I sat down and saw Brooke used Velvet's In Yo' Face maneuver. Velvet rolled out of the ring. Brooke tossed her back in, but Velvet got a shoulder up after two. Velvet got the win after In Yo' Face.

We saw JB talking with Daniels and Kazarian. Daniels says that A.J.'s nightmare is just beginning. Daniels says that despite me getting rid of Sky they are still in Mikaela's head. I looked at her. She was focused on that one spot on the floor. I sighed. She was in her shell more than usual. I didn't want to know why Allen had done it.

I watched as Colton came out with Velvet. Robbie E had brought Tori, aka his wife, and Robbie T came out alone. Iris was out until July. I watched as Colton took control until they started double teaming him. Colton dumped Robbie T to the outside. Colton started attacking Robbie E. Colton even got in a spear on Robbie E. Robbie T and Robbie E double team Colton. Colton shoulder blocks Robbie E out of the ring. Robbie T nails Colton with a running powerslam and almost gets a pin fall, but Robbie E stopped it. Robbie E tells him this match is about him. Robbie T gets angry. Colton shoves Robbie T into Robbie E. Colton with a rollup and the victory.

We see Robbie T staring down Robbie E. Robbie E jumps up and hugs him. Robbie T assures him they are good.

We see a video package for Ken and Jeff.

Ken came out with Kendra. Jeff came out with Andy and Peyton. I'd talked to Andy after last Thursday when I saw him holding Sasha Sawyer to figure out what the deal there was. I'd found out.

I watched as the two went back and forth. I had to do a double take when Jeff did the Mic Check on Ken. I had to do the same when Ken did the Twist of Fate. Ken even tried a Swanton Bomb, but Jeff blocked it by getting his knees up. The ending to the match didn't look that good. Ken started to talk to Earl. Jeff started arguing with him. Eventually the two shake hands. We see the highlights that show Jeff kicking out.

We see Christy with Austin. Christy asks Austin a twitter question asking if he is intimidated by Ray. Austin says he isn't and tonight he will look like the bigger man when he is standing over a defeated Ray.

We see the package of Abyss returning on Thursday. JB is then with Joseph in the crowd. Joseph said he wouldn't be surprised if his brother showed up tonight. Joseph said he plans to sit back tonight and enjoy the show.

Crimson comes down to the ring. He had to stop at the top because of Athena. Athena was still in the ring pants and shirt from Thursday that she was in earlier. Athena then does that drop down into a crouch and raise back up until she's level with something. I shook my head at her as she turned and hooked her arm with his before they continued down the ramp. The two were talking as they got into the ring. Crimson talks about wanting an open challenge tonight. Crimson calls a referee to the ring and the three wait.

Eric Young's music hits and he walks out with ODB. ODB gets into the ring and calls Crimson a douche and calls Athena a whore. He also mentioned Eric answered the open challenge. Crimson had control. It worked well until Crimson followed EY out. ODB got into Crimson's face and Athena was over there in a second. She pushed her way between the two and I noticed she still had the Ugly Stick in hand. ODB walked away. Athena resumed leaning against the apron.

Crimson tossed Eric back into the ring. ODB ended up involved again. Athena was there and used the Ugly Stick on her.

"Stay out of the match you idiot." Athena said as she exited the ring and resumed leaning on the apron. Eric started control, but ultimately Crimson picked up the victory with a sitdown powerbomb. Athena got into the ring and celebrated with him.

I saw JB interviewing Ray. Ray talked about Austin's comments and that made him seem like a scared little man.

"He's one to talk. He beat up a woman." I said. Then there was a video package.

Austin came down with Taylor and then Ray. The bell rang and the two got into a war of words. Ray and Austin went back and forth until Ray knocked Austin out of the ring with a big boot. Taylor was on the outside checking on him. Austin waved her off. He got back into the ring and ended up taking a lot of abuse from Ray.

It was just after one of Ray's pin fall attempts on Austin and he's in shock. Taylor has been cheering on the crowd, and hasn't made a move to get involved. Ray got out of the ring and threw Taylor into the steel steps. Taylor hit pretty hard. That camera panned to Austin who was pissed.

"Unsurprising for a man who beats up on girls." I said. Taylor stood and looked at Austin.

"Kick his ass." She said.

"She's not a Mercer at all." I said. Joseph pulls a distraction by yelling at Ray. Austin ended up with control after a suicide dive. Austin ended up with a missile dropkick, a big dropkick, and a Brainbuster. My jaw hit the floor, but Ray still kicked out. Ray set Austin up for a powerbomb, but Austin countered out. Ray fell on his face and Austin applied the Last Chancery submission. Ray tapped.

Austin is handed his belt and he's smiling. Taylor is in the ring hugging Austin. Austin kisses her on top of the head as the two get out of the ring. The two are talking quietly as they walk up the entrance ramp. Joseph Park is also smiling.

Allen left at that time and I followed after him. I listen as A.J. said he didn't want to talk about the photos and he is instead focused on Kurt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mikaela's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Allen had slept on the couch. Except for last night. The kids had been with us so Allen had slept in the same bed as me. I was hurting. I didn't know where this left us. I rubbed my face. It was time for me to get focused. My ladder match was coming up. I had no idea where this would leave me.

I watched as Kurt actually worked A.J. over. A.J. had a few good moves, but Kurt had most of the control. A.J. had the Pele and Styles Clash combo, but Kurt kicked out. Kurt with a release german suplex followed by the Angle Slam. A.J. kicked out. Kurt with the Styles Clash and A.J. kicked out again. Kazarian and Daniels run down. Kazarian goes A.J. a distraction while Daniels trips him up. Kurt with an Angle Slam. A.J. still kicked out. Kurt applied the Ankle Lock and A.J. tapped. After the match Daniels and Kazarian hit the ring and started attacking A.J., but Kurt sent them both out. I stood and left the locker room.

I'd left my coat at home. I heard JB talk about a Facebook poll. Seventy-six percent of fans think RVD will walk away with my belt. I walk into the frame them.

"That's okay JB. The odds have always been against me. With all the five-ways and three-ways I've done. Not to mention my steel cage match. Yet I always seem to win. Let's see what I do tonight." I said. I walked to gorilla. RVD would walk out first. He walked by me.

"What music Styles?" The music guy asked.

"Sweet Tooth." I replied as I walked out. I walked down the ramp and stopped in front of my dad. I gave each of the kids a kiss on the forehead.

"Beat him mommy." Ajay whispered.

"That is the plan." I said as I slid into the ring. I stand to JB's left. He introduces RVD. He turns to me.

"And to my left she weighed in this morning at 120 lbs. she comes to us from the Otherside of Darkness by way of Tampa, Florida she is the current World Heavyweight Champion Hell Cat Mikaela Styles." JB announced. RVD got me with quick offense and tossed me outside. He draped me over the steel barricade and dropped a leg over my lower back.

"Son of a!" I yelled because that had hurt. I got up and picked up a ladder. He baseball slides it into me. We managed to get a ladder set up. I sent him face first into it and he throws me shoulder and head first into it. I bit my bottom lip as I stood and dropped him with a DDT. I then catapulted him into the ladder. He actually got stuck. The ladder ends up tossed over the ropes and RVD connects with a suplex sending me over onto the ladder. Followed by a springboard moonsault also on the ladder. I got into the ring and there was a poor ladder in the corner that I got a flying running body scissors into. The ladder had fallen so as I recovered in the corned he pushed the ladder onto me. He used a chair to add more damage with a big kick.

I whimpered in pain. RVD tossed in another ladder and set it up under the title. He started climbing and I climbed up the other side and knocked him off. I reached for the belt and RVD tipped the ladder over into the ropes. The ladder caught me on the top of the head when it came down. I felt a very sharp pain.

"Ow! Freaking A!" I yelled. I retaliated with a clothesline followed by a spinbuster onto a ladder. He retaliated by monky flipping me into the other ladder in the corner. RVD with Rolling Thunder over me while I was on a ladder. RVD made the mistake of scaling up the other ladder to the top turnbuckle, and attempting a Five Star Frog Splash. I moved and RVD crashed into the ladder instead.

I set up another ladder and started climbing. RVD tried to kick the ladder away, but he got his ankle caught inside it as it came down. I landed on my feet and I rolled through. Just like Dan and Allen had taught me. I set up another ladder and climbed up. RVD jumps up and I tossed him back. RVD's head lands on the chair below. I reached up and I felt RVD kicking the ladder. I grabbed the title and pulled it down.

I fell to the mat and clutched my belt. I rolled out of the ring and went over to my kids. I leaned against the barricade with a smirk on my face.

"Kayla your hair is red." Dad said.

"Yeah Dad I just got red in my hair." I said.

"No as in your bleeding." Dad said. I sighed and headed to the back. I walked into Kevin's office. He already had a needle and thread ready. I popped up onto his chair as he started stitching up my head.

"This is the second time in a month. Jones you need to not be in these kinds of matches." Kevin said.

"Kevin I'm the champ. I'm going to do any match possible." I said. Kevin sighed and finished up. I left and was met by JB. We didn't usual do a post pay-per-view show.

"Can I get a quick word?" JB asked.

"Sure." I replied. JB motioned for the camera and I tried to not look bored.

"Mikaela how do you feel about the match now that it's over?" JB asked.

"You know JB I just proved to all those doubters out there, Bobby Roode I'm talking to you, I'm not a paper champion. That match was on par with my steel cage match. I'm tired of proving who I am. You want me come get me, but be warned I'm done playing kid games. There is a reason they call me Hell Cat." I answered as I walked away.

I walked into the locker room and Selena looked at me.

"How many stitches?" She asked.

"Three." I answered as I put my belt in my bag. The three of us left and Allen and I walked to the car. I was surprised to see my dad all alone. Then I remembered I had given him my spare key.

"Kayla I know you're hurting over what Allen did, but you need to forgive him." Dad said. I swore if he was going to start lecturing me; I was going to start hitting.

"I love you kid, but you're going down a path you won't come back from. In one piece. You're going down the Legacy road and there is no turning back." Dad said.

"Dad I know. And it's not the Legacy road. It's the IED/Viper road. I'm the Viper for over here." I said.

"Just be careful and make up you two. The kids are feeling this too." Dad said as he walked past me and gave me a kiss on the forehead. He was right. Allen and I put our bags in the trunk as we got into the car. I don't know if I was ready to forgive Allen. I was still hurting from this. I would work on it though.


	81. Can't Be Heel  Never Been A Heel

Author's Note: Mikaela snaps. She falls over a carefully placed edge. Selena isn't sure Mikaela can come back. Thank you to coolchic79260 for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs in this. The rest belongs to TNA.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Thursday May 17th, 2012 Styles' Locker Room (Selena's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We were all here. Mikaela was still sitting in a separate chair, but she was at least closer. She's in a pair of dark blue jeans and a black blouse. Her blonde hair is curled. Mikaela stood and put her belt on her left shoulder before she left.

"Well that can't be good." I said. Allen said nothing as we watched as Mikaela walked out to "Dirty Dancing".

"Time after Time, people have stacked the odds against me. But, time after time, I've overcome those odds. Take Sacrifice for example when I defeated RVD in his type of match, a ladder match. RVD has perfected ladder match, and I'm not going to BS anyone because RVD lived up to his moniker of "Mr. PPV" because he put me through hell at Sacrifice. RVD put me through one of the most grueling matches of my career. But at the end of the day, the Hell Cat retained the title and proved each and every one of you wrong." Mikaela said. Mikaela was about to leave the ring after that when Hogan's music hit. He walked out and said next week was Open Fight Night and we have a title defense there. So next week the World title will be defended and Mikaela looked unamused by that statement. I looked at Allen as he left.

I found where he was going when the entire locker room came out. Holy crap. Hogan said it would be RVD and Ray, Jeff and Ken, Kurt and Samoa Joe, and then a battle royal to determine the four men who could face Mikaela next week. Hogan told Mikaela that if you want to be the champ you have to fight. Mikaela is in shock as Tenay and Taz run down the night.

Mikaela walks into the locker room looking visibly shaken.

"Some days it would have been better to lose this belt or not even gain it." Mikaela said as she sat down.

"But you're a kick ass champion." I said. Mikaela smiled and we looked at Allen when he walked in. Allen sat next to Mikaela, but no one said a word.

We watched as Ray and RVD started their match. RVD had his leg tapped.

"You have anything tapped?" I asked.

"Not that you can see." Mikaela said. I looked at her. Mikaela stood and lifted her blouse up. I saw her entire midsection was wrapped in tape.

"Your ribs hurt?" I asked.

"Yeah they pain me sometimes, but Kevin said none are broken or cracked." Mikaela answered as she put her blouse down.

Ray focused on RVD's leg and unsurprisingly Ray ended up picking up the victory. Mikaela let out a little whimper.

Ray was talking about the Kardashians and the anti-bullying campaign. Joseph Park came and they had a thing. That was even less enthusing.

Tenay and Taz talked about TNA signing King Mo. We had Gail and Madison talking. Gail was actually complaining that she was in a triple threat for the title tonight. I didn't understand why she was complaining any Knockout in that locker room would love to be in her place. Madison walked off. Tessmacher and Velvet showed up and gave Gail a taste of her own medicine. Velvet said she would retain her belt.

"Course she will. She's got the girls on her side." I said as I stood. I'd become Allen's valet and I had a feeling that wasn't changing.

"Hey Lena did I ever wish you happy anniversary on your anniversary?" Mikaela asked.

"No." I replied.

"Happy late anniversary. Tell Frankie I said it to him as well." Mikaela said.

"Thanks Jones." Selena said. Mikaela smiled as I left the locker room with Allen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mikaela's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I stood and went to catering after Allen left with Selena. I asked for a bottle of water as I watched the battle royal. EY, ODB, and Crimson were the first ones out. Then went Magnus, Robbie T, Robbie E, and then Madison Rayne came out.

Then Colton, then Garett, then Aries, and then Gunner. Making A.J. the winner. My husband could face me for my belt. That was a scary thought.

I watch as A.J. is in the ring calling me the longest reigning female world champion. He said if it was up to him he'd end my reign.

"Bring it on Baby." I whispered. A.J. said that things aren't always what they seem. He said he's been friends with Sky Gray since they were kids, but he's the only one happily married to the champion.

He said that he understands how things can get misconstrued, but again things are not always what they seem.

I watched as Daniels and Kazarian came out. I'd had about half of my water at this point.

Daniels and Kazarian were talking about A.J.'s character. Daniels said images could be taken out of context and that's why they invented video. Daniels pulls out an i-Pad and Kazarian plays a video. The video shows A.J. and Sky Gray at a hotel walking arm and arm. They walk into the elevator and A.J. pulls Sky in. My fist clenches and my water goes over me and the ground. I looked at the crumbled bottle. Daniels says that there is affection and then there's passion. A.J. shoves Daniels, who says that apparently, he struck a nerve. A.J. leaves the ring and walks away in disgust with Selena behind him. Daniels says the truth sucks.

I see the camera out of the corner of my eye. It approaches me and I turn to face it.

"You know if A.J. is the one Hogan picks and is man enough to face me next week fine. I'll do what I always do. I fight and I fight hard." I said.

"What about this video of A.J. and Sky?" The camera guy asked. I offered him a sadistic smile.

"I'm done worrying about it. You want to go there. You want to push me to the fucking edge? Done. I'm over and the entire roster is on notice. I'm the Queen here. There are no ifs ands or buts about it. If A.J. had an affair with Sky fine. I'll be the big girl in this relationship." I said as I walked away.

I tossed the empty bottle of water in the trash. I went and found a dark corner and sank down until I was sitting. I pulled my knees up to my chest and started sobbing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Selena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Allen and I had seen Mikaela's interview. I didn't know how she was holding anything together anymore.

"Allen?" I asked as we sat in the locker room. Allen was holding Mikaela's belt.

"Yeah Selena?" Allen asked not looking up at me.

"Did you?" I asked quietly.

"Sel, it was a mistake. It was back in September." Allen said.

"Was Mikaela not there for you?" I asked.

"She was always there. She'd been nothing, but my loving wife. Sky actually surprised me after the show. Mikaela was fine with us hanging out. It just escalated." Allen replied. I looked down and back up to Allen.

"You never told her?" I asked.

"No. It didn't feel right. Not with everything that started happening after that. First you go into premature labor and then everything falls apart. I couldn't tell her." Allen answered. I sucked in a breath.

"Don't blame this on me. Don't blame this on Bobby going heel. Don't blame this on anyone but yourself. Allen Jones you had plenty of opportunities to tell her." I said. Allen looked up at me just as Ken and Jeff started their match.

"Do you know where you're pushing your wife?" I asked with a tilt of my head. I was glad I'd pulled my hair into a ponytail. I was dressed in light blue jeans and a tight white t-shirt.

"You pushed her too far. Allen do you not see this transformation in your own wife? Allen she's turning heel." I said.

"She can't be going heel. She's never been a heel." Allen said.

"She's turning Allen. She's turning into the IED/Viper Orton that terrified the WWE in 2009-2010. Randy's starting to slid back into his Viper status over there." I said. I hadn't stood yet, but I might. Allen said nothing else. I turned my attention to the match. I watched as Ken and Jeff went back and forth. They just kept going. Ken connected with the Green Bay Plunge, but Jeff held on and got a crucifix for the win.

I was glad they shook hands and embraced after the match. Even Peyton and Kendra did the same. Andy just hugged whoever wanted one.

Another video package and Mikaela still hadn't come back. We watched as Gail, Brooke, and Velvet came out. Velvet came out with Devon and Athena like the Madison, Velvet, and Lacey used too. Velvet had control for most of the match, but Brooke and Gail had their moments in the sun too. Velvet had gotten Brooke with In Yo' Face, but Gail threw Velvet out and tried to pick up the pieces. Athena wouldn't have any of that. Athena was up on the apron distracting the ref. Velvet got in and nailed Gail with In Yo' Face and picked up the victory.

Athena, Devon, and Velvet celebrate in the ring. We watched a video highlighting the ten year history of TNA.

I watch as Kurt and Joe start their match. I watched as they started fighting. They were going to do anything they could to get that spot as one of the potential challengers for Mikaela's title. It was after Kurt caught Joe with an overhead belly-to-belly suplex that Mikaela made her way to the announce table.

She looked good despite wherever she had been.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mikaela's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Some intern had told me that Kurt and Joe's match was on. So I went out and headed to the announce table. I had collected myself and splashed water on my face to look put together. I joined Taz and Tenay on commentary. I smiled and was putting on a face for the crowd. I wasn't happy go lucky, but I'd try my damn hardest to appear that way.

I commentated on this match and just tried to do the best I could. I had my own internal war going on. I couldn't dwell on the fact that Allen had possibly cheated on me. I would have that fight later. I needed to focus on these qualifying matches.

I watched as Kurt and Joe went back and forth. Until finally Kurt picked up the win with a sunset flip. I thanked Taz and Tenay as I put my headset down. I made my way down the ramp. I stood there with Ray, Jeff, A.J., and Kurt surrounding me. I had a determined and psychotic look on my face as they all stare me down. Bring it on.

I would be champion for a long time. I turned and pushed past Jeff and A.J., not my wisest choice, but I was going to do it.

I walked into the locker room and packed my bag. I looked at Selena who wasn't looking at me. That shored up all of my doubts and I said nothing as I grabbed my bag and left. I passed Allen and I didn't say anything to him. He couldn't even look at me.

I shook my head as I walked to the parking lot. I was walking and then Daniels and Frankie were there.

"Get the fuck out of my way." I growled.

"Aw is the little Jones all hurt?" Chris asked in a baby voice.

"Christopher don't push me." I said.

"Chris leave her alone." Frankie said. I looked at him.

"If she can't stand the heat then she should get out of the kitchen." Chris said.

"Oh and what kitchen is that?" I asked.

"The marriage one obviously. If you can't please Allen then you are a horrible wife." Chris said. I dropped my bag and lunged at him. I started punching him as we went down to the ground. I wasn't going to take his abuse. I was just hitting and I didn't care about anything else. I felt someone grab me around the waist.

"You don't know me!" I yelled.

"I know you well enough that you can't please him." Chris said from the floor. I half turned and saw that Allen was indeed holding me. Allen let me go and I grabbed my bag and left. I would wait at the car for him.

I got into the car as I waited. Allen was wise when he got in to car and didn't comment on anything that had happened. Allen just started driving. I didn't even know what to say. I'd have to wait for next week to see who I would face.


	82. I'm Like Your Dirty Little Drug

Author's Note: So it begins. Mikaela's snapped and the entire roster is on edge. Selena stays out of it as far as she can. So she's not at the show. She's with all of the kids. Thank you to coolchic79260 for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs in this. The rest belongs to TNA.

~~~~~~~~~~~Thursday May 24th, 2012 Mikaela's Locker Room (Mikaela's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had my own locker room for the night. I was in my black ring gear and the red accents had been changed to cobalt blue. So my Styles on the sides of my thighs were cobalt blue as was the Hell Cat at the top of my waist. I was in a black corset top at the top with Styles at the lower back in cobalt blue.

I watched as A.J., Kurt, Ray, and Jeff were in Hogan's office. Hogan holds up a piece of paper and passes it around. He says he plans on grilling each man and figure out who he wants to face me tonight, but he's changing the plans. He talks about me being the only female World Heavyweight Champion and for however hard I hold it being a new record. He casually says that I could beat A.J.'s current record. Kurt and A.J. go at it about records and gold medals.

He asks Kurt why he should be allowed to try and break my record. Kurt says he holds more world titles than anyone in the room and has to correct by saying single titles because of Ray.

A.J. says he only recognizes the TNA title and he's got the most of those in the room.

"Big deal honey. Until you beat me I'm the champ." I whispered. Hogan asks Ray to convince him why he should have a shot. They fire about losses and point out that Jeff hasn't spoken. Jeff says he's going to let them argue and look like the cooler head. Hardy says they should let the fans decide and reminds Kurt that his son loves Jeff.

Hogan says I have TNA on lock ring now and he says there are a lot of things to like about me, but I've started to dictate the pace and that has to be stopped.

"Sorry for retaining my belt." I muttered. Hogan says he thinks they all could beat me, but he eliminates Ray.

I was still left with three possible challengers. I wonder who Hogan would pick. I watch as Gail and Madison come down. Gail talks about how the Knockout division is about her and she has a problem with ODB and EY. So she challenges them. They come down and a tag match starts.

I watch as they go back and forth. I actually yawned because I found it that boring. It miraculously ends with Gail cheating, but at least the pain was over luckily.

We saw Hogan on the phone talking to someone who is coming. RVD then comes down and challenges Gunner.

I watched as they had a match and RVD ends up picking up a victory. Congratulations let's move on because I have a match to do.

I watched as Colton made his way down to the ring with Velvet next to him. Colton talks about defending the TV title every week and being a fighting champion. He says last week he had the opportunity to be in a battle royal to possibly get a shot at the world title and Garett Bischoff had lady luck riding on his shoulder helping him eliminate Colton in that match. He challenges Garett to come down and see if lady luck is still riding on his shoulder tonight.

Garett came down with Auriele. The ref was Lynn Warrior.

Colton and Garett shake hands and the two start wrestling. Colton has some good offense and so does Garett. I thought Garett could have had Colton if Robbie E. and Robbie T. hadn't run down and attacked Colton and Garett.

The two Robbies continue to beat on Colton and Garett until Colton answers with a double clothesline on them. Garett comes up and helps double team the two. I could see a tag team forming between Colton and Garett at this point.

Hogan is talking to A.J., Kurt, and Jeff again. Hogan says A.J. knows me better than anyone else. He says Kurt has been beating everyone as of late, but he also talks about the injuries he's suffered lately. He also talks about Jeff being very professional since his return. They continue to talk and all that stuff Hogan even says I have to be stopped. I pouted a little. Hogan eliminated Jeff. Hogan says that he'll make his decision in front of the crowd.

"Doesn't matter who you put in front of me. I'm going to beat them." I said. I watched they Abyss vignette from last week. Ray goes to the ring and starts complaining about not being picked. Then he starts laying into Joseph Park. They go through this is he guilty or not thing. Ray ends it by beating Joseph with a chain.

I've got Joey Ryan, the new Gut Check guinea pig, talking about growing up and his love for wrestling. JB then interviews Joey and Al in the ring. Joey wants his opponent. Austin Aries walks down with Taylor right behind him.

Austin hands everything to Taylor before they start the match. I watched as Austin and Ryan put together an amazing X Division match. I liked this kid better then Alex Silva. Austin ended up picking up the win after the Brainbuster. I was still impressed. Taylor was in the ring and handed Austin the belt. Austin kissed the tip of her nose and the two left.

They were cute, but it probably wouldn't last.

I stood and put my belt around my waist. I left my locker room. I reached gorilla.

"Sick and Twisted Affair. Use that from now on, don't even ask." I said as I walked out. I walked down to the ring and stood in the center of it. I watched as A.J. and Kurt followed to the ring. Hogan was the last one out, but there he was. Hogan finally makes the decision of it being A.J. because he knows me better than anyone. I saw the camera look at me and I've got a sadistic smile on my face.

Kurt isn't happy, but shakes A.J.'s hand out of respect before leaving.

My belt is handed out and the introductions are done quickly. I hear Taz and Tenay mention how we're former Fortune partners along with being married. We locked up, and A.J. got me in a side headlock, but I shoved A.J. into the ropes only to eat a running shoulder block. A.J. dared to pin me and only got a one count. I kicked out and slid to the floor as A.J. looks on.

"You have to try better to beat me!" I yelled. I rolled back into the ring and challenged A.J. to a test of strength, but I kicked him in the gut instead. I started lighting A.J. up with chops in the corner before I attempted to ship him into the ropes, but A.J. reverses it and leapfrogs over me when I start going back at him. He set up for the Phenomenal Dropkick, but I saw it coming and moved. He hit me with a running back elbow, and then shoved me back into the ropes and connected with the dropkick. I rolled to the floor again. I needed a plan. I got back into the ring and A.J. whipped me into the corner and hit a flying clothesline in the corner. He whips me into the opposite corner and charges again, but I got my elbow and threw A.J. shoulder first into the ring post and then down to the floor.

I followed him out and slammed him shoulder first into the ring post again, and then I tossed him back into the ring. I immediately covered A.J. for a nearfall before going back to work on his arm. I wrapped A.J.'s arm around the ropes twisting on it and then I DDT'ed his arm to the mat and got another nearfall.

I locked in a keylock submission on his injured arm. I released and stomped on A.J.'s arm before going back to the keylock. A.J. tries to fight back, but I punched his arm. At this point we're standing again. I start lighting him up with chops before going for a running clothesline, but A.J. ducks it and backdrops me over the top to the floor. My back arched and A.J. hit a slingshot placha over the top. A.J. slams me into the ring steps and takes the time to look up the entrance ramp. A.J. turns around and charges at me walking right into a hip toss from me into the ring steps. I tossed A.J. back into the ring and covered him for another nearfall. I continue to beat on A.J. because he wasn't taking this belt away from me.

I nailed A.J. with a vertical suplex followed by a knee drop. I locked in a chinlock on A.J. and then stretched his arms while putting my foot in his back. A.J. fights the hold and eventually gets to his feet and counters out with a back elbow and a big right hand. A.J. charges at me, but I backdrop A.J. over the top. A.J. lands on the apron and goes for a springboard move, but I took his legs out from under him. I charged at A.J., but eat a shoulder block followed by a springboard flying forearm. He almost got a nearfall, but I kicked out.

A.J. got to his feet and went for the Styles Clash, but I ran A.J. into the corner. I grabbed A.J. and placed him up on the top rope and lights him up with chops. I climbed up with A.J. and went for a superplex, but A.J. headbutts me and knocked me off the top. A.J. dived off with a missile dropkick and another nearfall, but I kicked out again. A.J. hits the ropes and goes for a clothesline, but I kicked the arm away and went for the Brainbuster, but A.J. blocked it and went for the Styles Clash. I blocked it and took A.J. down with his leg before catapulting him into the corner.

A.J. lands on his feet in the corner and springboards off with an attempt at the Phenomenon out of the corner, but I avoid it and A.J. lands on his feet. I turn and nail A.J. with a nasty spear as A.J. lands on his feet. I get a nearfall. I immediately transition into Last Chancery. A.J. is able to roll me over into a pin, and almost gets the pin, but I kicked out. A.J. got to his feet and goes for a clothesline, but I caught his arm and attempted Last Chancery again, but A.J. sweeps my legs and locks me in a bridging death lock/chinlock combination.

I almost tap, but I crawl my way to the ropes. A.J. grabbed me, but I hold onto the ropes so A.J. starts kicking my back repeatedly. It hurt, but I wasn't going to let him know that. A.J. set up for the Styles Clash after I'm up on my feet, but I blocked it again and back dropped A.J. it was becoming a thing. A.J. got to his feet and charged at me right into the Impaler DDT. I grabbed A.J. and hit the Brainbuster for a nearfall.

"Oh come on!" I yelled at the ref.

I stalked A.J. and set up for another Brainbuster, but A.J. blocked it this time and ducked a clothesline from me and nailed me with the Pele. I dropped and held my head. I saw A.J. coming for the springboard 450 and I pulled my knees up. I felt A.J.'s impact and knew I had to recover quickly. I stood and followed up with the Brainbuster again. I covered A.J. and got the three count.

Told you Hogan. I'm still champ. I hear Daniel and Kazarian mocking A.J. at the top of the ramp. I grab a mike and breathe out before raising the mike to my lips.

"Another challenger turned back around, and that will continue to happen. No one can beat me. History has been made tonight. I'm still the longest reigning woman World Champion at five months and I plan on even breaking A.J.'s record." I said.

I was getting ready to get out of the ring when Bobby's music hit. He walked out and got into the ring when Hogan's hit and he walks down. Hogan congratulates me and says that he's glad he's not a betting man because he had the deck stacked against me. I knew that obviously. He says he knew I was good, but not how good I really was. Asshole. I didn't bother to nod at him or do anything instead I ran into him before I left.

I was halfway up the ramp when the lights went out. I paused and turned back around. I see Sting and Serena in the ring behind Bobby. Bobby turns around and Sting attacks. Sting sends Bobby out to the floor, and Hogan screams that it's showtime. Hogan tells Bobby not to leave yet because there is something else they need to celebrate. Hogan says starting next week Impact is at its new timeslot and it's going live. Hogan says he has something very special for Bobby at the very beginning of the show next week. A lumberjack match between Bobby and Sting.

Poor kid. It's better him than me.

I walked to the back and walked to my locker room. I took the time to get changed before I walked out to the car. Allen was already in the car by the time I got there. I tossed my bag into the trunk and slammed it closed. I got to my side and got in.

Allen didn't say anything and I was okay with that.


	83. Your New Bodyguard

Author's Note: Mikaela takes a new "partner". She enjoys shocking the world. Mikaela also has a final statement for her loving husband. Selena stays out of it as far as she can. So she's not at the show. She's with all of the kids. Thank you to coolchic79260 for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs in this. The rest belongs to TNA.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Thursday May 31st, 2012 Ringside (Mikaela's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a black blouse. My blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail so it was out of my face. I had my belt around my waist. I was standing with the rest of the lumberjacks.

I saw Dakota Cage up by the announce table. She was banned to the announce table until after she graduated college. Gwyneth Jackson's orders. I turned my attention back to the match. I watched as they went out and the Lumberjacks did their job. I didn't bother moving. It went like that for a while. The lumberjacks kept throwing Sting and Bobby back into the ring or beating them up.

I mean the heels actually beat on Sting. Allowing Bobby to get control. Bobby held that control for a while, but Sting got it back. Bobby changed the control again. Bobby went for the Payoff, but Sting blocked it and countered with the Scorpion Death Drop. Sting locked in the Scorpion Death Lock and Bobby tapped. I slid into the ring when Hogan's music hit.

I was kneeling by Bobby and checking on him.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Do I look okay?" Bobby asked. I shot him a look. I heard Hogan say the main event at Slammiversary would be me against Sting for the belt. I looked up shocked and pissed. Bobby and I got out of the ring.

"So, this change permanent?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know you figure it out." I answered.

"So, what exactly is this relationship going to entail?" Bobby asked.

"How about this I valet for you, you valet for me. A possible title shot thrown in the mix." I replied.

"Well I like those terms Mikaela." Bobby said. I shook my head as we walked into his locker room. This is where my stuff was. This is where my stuff would stay.

Bobby went to go get changed and I sat down to watch the show. Ray and Joseph Park talked and talked. It ended with a proposal for a match at Slammiversary. There was a video for Crimson and then him saying that it's clear he can't be beat.

We then had Chris Sabin versus Austin Aries. Chris had brought Brooke and Austin had brought Taylor.

"Anything interesting?" Bobby asked as he walked in. He was now in jeans and a black t-shirt.

"No." I answered. Bobby had his chair next to mine and he put his arm over the back of my chair.

We watched as Chris and Austin had a good X-Division match. It ended with Austin winning via rollup. Brooke and Taylor showed mutual acceptance before Taylor and Austin left.

We watched as Taz became the new Gut Check judge. We then have the Gut Check judges talking about it. They argued about him actually. I looked at Bobby when his phone went playing "Just in Love".

"Better answer. That's your wife." I said. Bobby picked up his phone and answered it. I watched as JB stood with RVD, Mr. Anderson, Jeff Hardy, and Robbie E the possible contenders for Colton's belt.

Dixie walked out and I felt a shiver pass down my spine. If she'd known the entire time I'd kill her. Dixie announced we'd get our own Hall of Fame. She then announces a new Executive in charge of the Knockouts Division. Brooke Hogan.

"I love how they tell me." I muttered. Dixie and Brooke talked and were just annoying. I was glad when they were done. Kazarian and Daniels talked about how Dixie didn't mention it. Didn't mention that she knew the entire time. Daniels says this is live TV so they can't stop them tonight. Daniels says that after he beat A.J. tonight then they'll show everyone what they have. I looked at Bobby who was still on the phone.

I smiled when they showed Jay's debut. The fans then chose Jeff Hardy. Colton and Jeff started their match.

Bobby sat down right after Jeff got Colton with the Whisper in the Wind.

"I want to be ringside for the Daniels A.J. match." I said.

"We'll go then." Bobby said. I smiled as Bobby resumed his position from before his phone rang. We watched as Robbie E disrupted the match. Robbie E and Robbie T attacked Colton and Jeff until the two cleaned house.

We had another James Storm thing. I think it boiled down to James possibly coming back. We get more clips of the A.J. drama and then we go to the Gut Check Challenge.

Basically that waste of space boiled down to Joey not getting a spot, and being very grumpy about it.

"Boo hoo you don't get the spot get over it and move on." I said.

"You are embracing this heel turn." Bobby said.

"It's the only thing I have." I said. We saw footage of Bobby from London bragging to the fans.

We watched as Daniels and A.J. started their match. I realized something was up with A.J. he wasn't his usual self. Maybe Daniels and Kazarian were getting in his head. I stood and Bobby stood with me. I quickly shouldered my belt.

We left the locker room and walked to gorilla. We walked out as Daniels knocked A.J. off the apron and into the guardrail.

"Sick and Twister Affair" played through the arena. Daniels and A.J. both looked at the top of the ramp where Bobby and I appeared. I had her belt on my shoulder. Bobby had his hand on my lower back. Bobby and I watched the match. We actually walked down the ramp. I asked Val for a mike and I held it in my hands. Bobby still had his hand at my lower back.

A.J. acted as if he didn't care that I was here. That hurt a little. A.J. picked up the victory following the Phenomenon.

Kazarian jumped A.J. after the match and he and Daniels attacked him. Kurt's music hit and he ran down and made the save. He lays out Daniels and hits a vicious German Suplex on Kazarian before locking in the Ankle Lock. Kazarian screams in pain, but Daniels low blows Kurt from behind. Kazarian and Daniels high and low Kurt. Kazarian pulls out a zip tie and ties Kurt to the ropes. A.J. comes back on Daniels, but the numbers get to be too much for A.J. allowing Kazarian to lay into A.J. with a chair. Daniels hits Kurt with the chair. Kazarian and Daniels taunt the crowd and Daniels grabs the mike and says you're welcome. He tells us that they've shown us pictures and videos, but the fans don't believe them. Daniels say they have positive proof that A.J. and Sky had an affair straight from their own mouths.

A recording of A.J. and Sky talking on the phone about meeting this weekend. Sky tells A.J. not to tell "her" that he's coming into town. I felt the anger rising in my stomach over all of this. I get into the ring then with Bobby right behind me. Daniels and Kazarian back up and I ignore them. I kneel down by A.J. and hand my belt to Bobby. I raise the mike as I grab A.J.'s face.

"You want to meet her this weekend fine. I'm tired of everyone playing me. The only person that's been straight with me in this entire locker room is Bobby Roode. A.J. you could have told me to my face that I didn't hold your attention anymore. You could have told me!" I yelled before I released A.J. his head hit the mat and I stood.

I took my belt from Bobby and we left the ring. Bobby put an arm around my shoulders as they walked to the back.

Dixie ran past them and told Daniels and Kazarian they're finished. I didn't bother moving Bobby's arm. I knew he didn't mean anything by it.

"So I get to stay in your locker room next week right?" I asked.

"Of course. I'm you official bodyguard now." Bobby said. I smiled.

"I'll see you next week." I said as we walked into the locker room. I grabbed my bag and left. I walked to the parking lot. I got into my little rental car. Allen and I had booked separate hotel rooms and separate cars.

I didn't want to be around him right now. I heard my phone ring. I easily pulled over onto the shoulder and hit my hazard lights. I picked my phone up.

"Mikaela." I said.

"Hey Daddy." I said.

"Yeah I'm going to need to stay at your house for a while." I said.

"Dad, I can't stay with him right now. He hurt me." I said.

"Dad I'm sure he cheated on me." I said.

"I've got to go. I've had a long night." I said.

"Love you too daddy." I said as I hung up. I waited until I could merge into traffic again. I'd stay at the hotel tonight and drive to dad's house tomorrow.


	84. This Is Going To Be Fun

Author's Note: Mikaela is ready to show the world that she doesn't need A.J. to be her. She bans together with her bodyguard and two men she never thought she would. She also regrets letting him talk for her. Selena makes an unexpected stance on everything. Thank you to coolchic79260 for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs in this. The rest belongs to TNA.

~~~~~~~Thursday June 7th, 2012 Roode/Styles Locker Room (Mikaela's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was already in my ring gear for the night. I had on my black tights. I had taken off any of the Styles' on my tights. I kept the Hell Cat on the front. I had also put Heath on the back. Hell Cat and Heath were deep purple that stood out when the lights caught it. I also brought back the black corset top. I had Heath in deep purple on my lower back. I'd left my blonde hair straight and free.

We get the A.J. drama and we had an entire collection of pyro. We saw Dixie after the show last week freaking out. I looked at some poor little intern when he walked in.

"The stage is set for your entrance. We just need to know if someone else is going to be there. Cause this is fire we're playing with." He said. I looked over at Bobby.

"I'll stand by the usual tunnel at the middle. Her lift is to the side right?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"You've got fire extinguishers ready right?" I asked.

"Yes. The fire will be put out when you get halfway down the ramp." He said.

"My entrance is fine then." I said. He left and we saw Dixie talking. We looked up when Daniels and Kazarian walked in.

"Come along my little Hell Cat." Daniels said.

"You coming Mr. It Factor?" I asked as I shoulder my belt. Bobby stood. He was in his ring gear too. He had his It Factor shirt on. We walked out of the locker room and headed toward gorilla. It was after she told the world she felt sorry for Daniels and Kazarian that she said she'd tell the truth, but Daniels's music hits. The four of us walk down the ramp.

Bobby and I stood over in the corner. Daniels was talking at Dixie saying how she'd known the entire time, but she wanted to keep her golden child squeaky clean. Dixie made the mistake of hitting Daniels.

Daniels shoved Dixie in the corner and was telling her not to ever put her hands on him no matter who she thinks she is. A.J. ran down and chased the two off. Bobby and I stayed put. A.J. was yelling at Daniels. I watched as Serg came down and got into the ring and helped Dixie up. He looked over at A.J. and took a few steps toward him. I knew what was coming.

I smiled as Serg decked A.J. it was beautiful. I saw the camera and knew I still had a smile on my face. Serg stares A.J. down and leaves as A.J. looks shocked. I quickly looked down at my manicured nails when A.J. turned toward me. I looked up and with the same smile still plastered on my face I slapped him across the face.

Bobby and I left the ring then. Bobby put his arm around my shoulders again. I looked up at the giant screen to see A.J. and Dixie whispering to each other as they left. I shook my head as we walked past the curtain and headed toward the locker room.

We're shown clips of what just happened and Tenay says Dixie and A.J. have left the building. He then mentioned that lovely 7-man tag match I was in.

We watched as Crimson and Athena walked out.

Joe and Austin exchanged words. Austin actually tossed his water bottle at Joe and told him to have some water. Austin then walked out with Taylor. This was a meeting of the siblings.

I watched as Austin and Crimson went at it. Neither was pulling punches. They were actually putting forth a legitimate match. No one was going easy even though they were related. It was nice.

"Why do you think Allen left with Dixie?" Bobby asked.

"Hell if I know or care. If Allen is cheating on me with Sky what makes you think he can't be doing the same with Dixie." I replied. Bobby looked at me. He obviously hadn't thought about it like that.

Austin was using his speed against Crimson. It was a solid thing to do. Until Joe came and sent Austin face first into the apron. Jose tosses Austin back into the ring and Crimson slides out of the ring and gets into Joe's face.

Athena is there and between the two again. She pushes Crimson back to the ring. Crimson gets back into the ring. Austin has recovered a little and Crimson picks him up and nails him with the Red Sky. Crimson won again.

I watched as Crimson helped Austin up as Taylor and Athena get into the ring. Taylor and Athena exchange looks before raising Crimson and Austin's arms.

"I've got sentimentality stuck in my throat now." I groaned. Crimson grabbed a mike and says there is no one in TNA that can beat him so he issues an open challenge to anyone for Slammiversary.

Hogan talks about the drama in TNA and about Brooke being here now.

"Yeah she's in my spot. If she's not trouble I'm going to kick her ass." I muttered.

Speaking of Brooke Hogan she walked into the Knockouts Locker room and introduces herself to them. She basically sucks up to the and thanks them. She also wishes the four competitors luck. The winner gets to face Velvet at Slammiversary and then she says that Velvet will be appearing in Montgomery Gentry's new music video. Mickie looks jealous while the others are happy.

"Stupid move. Not putting the country star in there." I said. I look up at Bobby as he leaves. I follow after him. I made sure to grab my belt and put it on my left shoulder.

Hogan walks out and hypes the ten year anniversary. Hogan says that next week live on Impact the World Title will be on the line no matter who the champion is. We were in gorilla at this point.

"Hit my music." Bobby said. His music hits and we walked down. I stood next to Bobby as he told Hogan to shut up and show me the proper respect I deserve. He says over the past several weeks Hogan has shown me nothing but disrespect starting back two weeks ago when I became the longest reigning female champion ever when he turned his back on me.

Hogan tried to interrupt, but Bobby screamed he wasn't done. Bobby complained about his lumberjack match last week for himself, and then said it wasn't fair for me to be in the 7-man tag days before I defend the title against Sting. Bobby says now after I defeat Sting I have to come right back and defend the belt yet again on Impact.

Hogan tried to speak, but Bobby snatched the mike and told him he's not done. Bobby then went at this for himself luckily. Bobby said that Hogan was jealous of him. He then suggested that Hogan go back to his office since he isn't an active wrestler he needs to get the hell out of my, and by my I do mean me not Bobby, ring. Bobby gets into Hogan's face and then Sting's music hits. I back into the corner.

Sting walked down and Bobby actually got him. Bobby had him on the ground when he got distracted by Hogan. I saw Sting stand.

"Bobby behind you." I said. He paid me no attention and walked into a spinning back hand. Sting beat on Bobby. Sting pulled Bobby's shirt over his head and continued hitting him. Bobby managed to roll out of the ring. I took the time to slide out of the ring. I went to go stand by Bobby. I knew I looked unhappy about this entire situation.

I'd agreed with everything Bobby had said about Hogan and me. He started disrespecting me. We walked to the back and passed all of the knockouts heading out to the ring.

We reached the locker room.

"Well that was a productive meeting." I said. Bobby shot me a look as we sat down. We watched the Knockout match. Velvet walked out with new pink attire. The front said Often Imitated. I'm sure the back of her skirt said Never Duplicated because that's how the saying went.

Velvet ended up joining Taz and Tenay on commentary. I watched as the four knockouts in the ring went at it. Tessmacher ended up picking up the victory. Velvet applauded Tessmacher after the match. Ray talked about his contract signing tonight.

We get another replay of the Dixie drama from earlier.

I watched as Hogan was on the phone with A.J. telling him to get back to the arena and that he doesn't care about his personal stuff.

"Ouch." I said.

JB was in the ring for the contract signing. Ray came out and then Joseph Park. Ray rips up the contract and gives out a new one that relieves him of all reliability and says no matter what he does to Park that he can't get into trouble.

"Smart." I said. Ray signs it and tells Park to sign it.

Park starts acting like his brother is dead. He says he's signing the contract for Abyss. He signs the contract as Ray yells at him. Abyss shows up on the big screen and berates his little brother. It was kind of funny until he said that he'd see both of them at Slammiversary.

Ray jumps Park from behind and leaves him laying in the ring.

We see a recording from earlier of Garett and Auriele Bischoff walking into the Sawyer locker room. Colton has Velvet on his lap. Velvet was in her pink ring gear already. Colton was in his with a black t-shirt through over it. Garett talks with him and mentions that he's fighting Robbie E and Robbie will have Robbie T and says it would be an honor to stand in Colton's corner tonight and watch his back. Colton says he likes him and tells him to bring it all tonight.

"That's so sweet." I said.

"Claws in Hell Cat." Bobby said. I smiled as Tenay and Taz talked about last week's Gut Check. Taz mentioned he could have been a little unprofessional last week, but he felt like Ryan was being disrespectful to the other judges. Taz tells Ryan to come back and prove him wrong.

We see footage of Ryan freaking out until Snow walks up and escorts him out. He did call Snow and Impact pathetic which made me very unhappy. You don't insult my show and get away with it.

I stood and walked out of the locker room until I found a little intern.

"You go get me Al Snow." I said as I walked back into my locker room.

Robbie E walked out with Robbie T and Tori Spiro. Colton walked out with Garett, Auriele, and Velvet. Colton got into the ring and Robbie jumped him at the bell. Robbie had solid control. I was confused as to why Madison Rayne walked out to watch Robbie beat on Colton. Colton finally got momentum after a spear.

I looked up when Al Snow walked in.

"What do you need?" He asked.

"Give Joey Ryan's address or phone number." I answered not taking my eyes off the screen. I saw Bobby hand Al a pad of paper and a pen. I watched as Colton set up for something but Robbie T tripped him. Garett and Robbie T almost came to blows, but Earl Hebner separated the two. Colton rolled Robbie E up. Earl was still talking to Garett when Robbie T rolled into the ring and rolled Robbie on top of Colton. Earl caught Robbie T leaving and yelled at him. Garett slid into the ring and reversed the pin back for Colton. Garett slid out of the ring as Earl turned around and gave Colton the three count.

Al handed me the pad.

"I hope you're not doing something stupid." Al said.

"No. I'm defending my company." I said. Al said nothing else as he left. Robbie T and Robbie E attacked Colton and Garett. Colton and Garett came back and cleaned house again.

"You need me for backup at Ryan's place Hell Cat?" Bobby asked.

"Yes. I don't plan on getting in a fight, but if he tries to I will hit him." I answered. Bobby nodded his head.

We get a replay of Bobby and Sting's fight from earlier.

Hogan is back in the ring to finish his announcement. Before he can actually make the announcement Ken interrupted him. Ken walked with Kendra.

Hogan and Ken bantered back and forth until Hogan called out both RVD and Jeff Hardy out. He then announced that the three would face each other at Slammiversary and the winner would get to face the champion the next Thursday. Hogan flipped his mike down and Ken put his mike down next to it. I was very confused. I stood with Bobby as the two of us left.

"See you up there Mikaela." Bobby said. I would have to weave my way further down. Someone would give me a nod. That or they had installed a camera down there. I watched as Daniels and Kazarian walked out. Bobby came out and stopped at the top of the ramp. I went up on my little elevator and I felt the heat from my little three sided rectangle.

"And their partner from the Otherside of Darkness she is the current TNA World Heavyweight Champion the Hell Cat Mikaela." Christy announced. I walked down the ramp with Bobby. We got into the ring. We stood together with Daniels and Kazarian. It was a Fortune reunion. I noticed they'd put the fire out luckily.

Kurt's music came on and he walked down. A.J.'s music hit, but he didn't come down. Surprise surprise. They went to Sting's music. Sting walked out with Dakota. Sting sent Dakota to the announce table. We jumped Sting and Angle, but it didn't go very well. Daniels ended up in the Scorpion Death Lock and Kazarian ended up in the Ankle Lock. Bobby and I stood on the outside as the two reached the ropes. Kazarian, Bobby, and I stood on the apron. I stood on the right side of the ring post actually I was leaning on it. Bobby was on the same side as me and Kazarian was opposite us. Daniels tagged in Kazarian. We watched as Kazarian took control. We saw he was about to throw Sting into the corner. Daniels, Bobby, and I put our boots on the turnbuckle so Sting went face first into our boots. We beat on Sting for a while until Kazarian takes control again.

We watched as Kazarian tagged out to Bobby. Bobby swung at Sting in the corner, but Sting blocked it.

My head jerked to the entrance ramp when "Crazy Possessive" played. Selena walked out. She walked down the ramp until she stood in our corner.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Selena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What are you doing out here?" Frankie asked.

"I'm coming to support my husband and my best friend." I answered.

"Selena this will make you a heel." Frankie said.

"I know." I said with a smile. I turned my attention to the match as Sting took control. Bobby took control again. I watched as Sting went to tag, but Daniels knocked Angle off the apron and Kazarian slammed him into the guardrail. Bobby continued to pound on Sting. Daniels, Kazarian, and Mikaela got in on it as well. They were using their boots.

It was different to see Mikaela being the heel, but she made it look good. Bobby locked in the Crossface on Sting. A.J. came out of nowhere and went after Daniels and Kazarian. Bobby pulled A.J. off, but eat an Enziguri from A.J. and he went down hard. Mikaela had slid out of the ring and was standing next to me. Angle took Kazarian out while A.J. took out Daniels. A.J. went over the top taking out everyone including Kurt.

The ref checks on everyone so Bobby sneaks out of the ring and grabs Mikaela's belt. He gets back in and swings it at Sting, but Sting ducked it. Sting tripped Bobby and locked in the Scorpion Death Lock. Bobby tap.

Mikaela walked around the ring until she could grab her belt. Mikaela slid into the ring and clocked Sting across the face with it. It was actually a thing of beauty that shot. Mikaela raised her belt with one hand as Bobby approached her and raised her other arm. Mikaela turns to Bobby and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

I knew Bobby would be there for her on Sunday. The two exited the arena as A.J. looked after them. I walked around until I was standing with Kazarian.

We walked to the back. We walked into his locker room.

"This is going to be fun. Blair's on the good side and I get to be the bad girl again." I said.

"The things you look forward to Sel." Frankie said. I smiled and gave him a kiss.

"So do you believe Allen could have with Sky?" Frankie asked.

"Yes." I said.

"So how do you think Mikaela will do as a heel?" Frankie asked.

"She's going to kick ass. She's already kicking ass. She's aligned herself with the right heel. Bobby will do anything. Bobby will do anything to keep that belt on Mikaela's waist." I replied.

"Until he takes it from her." Frankie said.

"That's if he can take it from her." I said. We'd had this entire conversation while he was getting changed. We grabbed our stuff and headed to the car. It was time to put this show behind us and focus on Slammiversary. Allen and Kurt would be going up against Frankie and Daniels. I didn't believe for a minute that Allen's head was in the game. We'd see come Sunday. It was going to be a good one.


	85. Sweet Nothings Until the Truth Comes Out

Author's Note: Selena valets for her husband and hangs out with her sister and brother. Mikaela well she has a match and she'll do anything necessary to win. Thank you to coolchic79260 for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs in this. The rest belongs to TNA.

~~~~~~~~~Sunday June 10th, 2012 Kazarian Locker Room (Selena's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jay and Blair were sitting in our locker room. I had curled my blonde hair. I was also wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a Daniels "I'm No Saint" shirt. Blair had curled her short blonde hair. With her new cut hair we no longer matched. That meant that Frankie and Jay were now off the hook when it came to confusing us. Blair was in a pair of light blue jeans that were distressed. There were the beginnings of holes at both knees. That could spark many a dirty conversation. Blair was also in an old Christian Cage It's Like This t-shirts.

"How long has that been in your drawer?" I asked.

"Since we left in 2009." Blair answered. I shook my head.

"And your pants?" Frankie asked. Here it was. Leave it to Frankie to bring it up.

"I've had them since before we left. Actually since 2007." Blair answered.

"Oh dear lord. Bli, I didn't need to know how long you've had those pants." I said.

"Sel. Not like that." Blair said pink coloring her cheeks. How was she the more blush worthy one? I'd been married longer by a year. Yet she'd been with Jay longer then I'd been with Frankie.

"Well the holes are just beginning dear. So I think it happened recently. Say last year and this year." Frankie said.

"Frankie no." Blair said the blush intensifying.

"Actually I think he's right." Jay said. I shook my head.

"Aren't you glad you left Marie-Alyson and Nicky home?" I asked.

"Yes." Blair said as she ducked her head.

"You know I love you right Air?" Frankie asked. Blair nodded her head. She was probably mortified by now.

"I'm surprised Mikaela hasn't shown up." I said.

"Is she supposed too?" Frankie asked.

"I'd figured she's come talk to Jay and Blair." I replied.

"Hey how is she? I heard she and Allen are having issues." Jay asked.

"Well if her heel turn isn't obvious enough. She's rooming with Bobby Roode. Not just sharing a locker room. They're splitting hotel room costs, food costs, and rental car costs." I answered.

"That poor girl." Blair said.

"She's handled it like she always does. She's putting all her focus into wrestling and the kids." Frankie said.

"So this out to be exciting." I said.

"It should be." Blair said.

"You've missed the TNA pay-per-views since you left." I said.

"Uh no. Jay and I bought every one that had either you or Frankie in it." Blair said. I was surprised. Then again Frankie and I bought every WWE pay-per-view that had Jay or Blair. It was a family thing. We watched the pay-per-view. Hogan came out and made the Austin/Joe match for the belt. Joe came out followed by Austin and Taylor.

We watched the match. They went back and forth. It was the usual X-Division match. I was surprised that Austin was actually putting up that much of a fight against Joe. Then again this was his belt that would hopefully help those two out. Taylor may be wearing shirts that were two big for her, but I knew what that walk and careful dodge was. She was pregnant. I wasn't surprised when Austin picked up the victory with a Brainbuster. He also got the pinfall. Joe and Austin fist bumped and Taylor ended up hugging them both before she left with Austin. Tenay and Taz discussed the card. Including the Hall of Fame and Mikaela defending her belt against Sting.

"Serena is bouncing off the walls to graduate." Blair said.

"Yeah. Sting's put her up at the announce table until after graduation. That way he doesn't incur mom's wrath." I said.

"Can you believe she's going to graduate in a week?" Frankie asked.

"It's amazing. It's like watching her growing up." Jay answered.

"Okay we've known her longest." Blair said. We weren't paying attention to Kid Kash and Hernandez match. Hernandez ends up picking up the victory. We then have Colton and Garett with Velvet against Robbie E and T with Tori.

I looked up when Mikaela and Bobby walked in.

"Can you go anywhere without him?" I asked.

"No. That's the description of bodyguard." Mikaela said with a smile.

"How have you been?" Jay asked.

"Really? You're going to ask a silly question? Go ask your boy how I'm doing." Mikaela answered.

"Oh that good. Nice to know." Jay said. Mikaela rolled her eyes.

"You ready for tonight?" Frankie asked.

"I'm always ready to defend my belt." Mikaela answered. I heard the bell ring. I looked at Frankie as he left. I saw Kazarian and Daniels talking about the firsts. Jay and Mikaela were having a whispered conversation. I looked at Bobby. Maybe he was the best thing for Mikaela right now. I looked at screen. Jeff, RVD, and Ken had started their match. There was a part of me that always wanted Jeff to win. It was the family friend connection.

"You still solidly for Jeff?" Blair asked.

"Haven't we always been?" I asked.

"You're right. We always have been." Blair answered. I looked up when Frankie walked back in. Mikaela and Bobby left soon after.

"She going to get ready?" I asked.

"Yeah. She's got something planned for the night." Jay said.

"Oh dear heaven. She's going to do something outrageous." I said. Regrettably Ken won the match. He then reminded us he'd be challenging for the belt on Thursday. We saw Crimson backstage with Athena. Crimson was talking.

The two had their little display of affection ringside. They stood in the ring until James accepted the challenge. Athena looked worried. We watched as James had control. Crimson had a few moments, but James was in solid control. It was after the Last Call that Athena popped up on the apron.

Crimson got more moves in until he got James with the spear and the victory. Crimson helped James up. The two have a beer celebration. Crimson also gets Athena soaked in the stuff. Poor girl. James told the camera on his way up that he's back. JB was with Austin. Austin was talking about how he wants to be the main event and he'll do anything to get it. We get the number two moment of Hogan signing.

"We'll see you guys later." I said as I stood. I'd end up standing between Frankie and Chris I always would now. We waited to leave until Dixie called us out there. We all stood on the entrance ramp as Dixie announced the first inductee to the Hall of Fame Sting. I was surprised. I figured we would have done someone that started the company.

Dixie and Sting had some time. We then left. We headed back into the locker room. Frankie and I took our time. We walked in and a look at Blair freaked me out.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Jackson just walked out on Kingston." Blair answered. Ah that would explain why she looked as if Jay had smacked her upside the head.

Velvet and Miss Tessmacher's match was going on. Velvet had Colton. Miss Tessmacher had brought Ryan Cross. I wasn't surprised when Velvet retained the belt. Velvet was dang good at retaining her belt. Velvet gave Miss Tessmacher props at least.

JB interviewed Ray. Ray didn't help himself. He did tell us what he was going to do to Joseph Park. We had a video package focusing on Joseph Park trying to find Abyss.

That match started. I put my head on Frankie's shoulder. We watched as Park had some offence. Abyss showed up and put Ray through a table. Joseph ended up winning after that.

We then had JB with Mikaela with Bobby hovering over her shoulder.

"I am the best of the best. Congratulations Sting on your Hall of Fame induction, but I don't give a crap. The only thing people will remember tonight is when I end your career and remain TNA Champion." Mikaela said.

"She's got some guts on her." Jay said as he stood. I shrugged my shoulders. It was how Mikaela worked.

"Have fun." I said as they walked out. Frankie and I saw Hulk Hogan out again. He then introduces Christian and Blair Cage. Christian and Blair walk out. Christian has a mike and starts talking. He was my brother-in-law because he was good at this. He was Captain Charisma for a reason. Christian introduced the number one moment in TNA history. The return of Sting in 2006. I stood when Daniels walked in.

"Come along." Daniels said. I smiled as we walked out. I slipped my hand in Frankie's as we walked out. I waved at Blair and Christian as they walked by. Kurt and A.J. had probably already walked by. We walked out. I stayed close to Frankie as we walked down. I gave Frankie a kiss before he got into the ring.

"Be careful." I whispered.

"I always am." He whispered back as he got into the ring.

I watched as A.J. and Frankie started off. A.J. looked to be on fire tonight. I watched as A.J. and Kurt had solid control. Frankie and Daniels had control too. I put my head on the apron when Kurt locked Frankie into the Ankle Lock. I didn't want to watch. I didn't have to watch. I heard Frankie cry in pain before he hit the mat.

"Hot damn." I whispered. I slid into the ring. I didn't look at A.J. I couldn't. I was by Frankie.

"Well this is a bang up night." I said.

"You could make it better." Frankie said. I smiled as the two of us got out of the ring. I managed to get Daniels off the floor too. I walked Daniels back to his locker room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mikaela's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I didn't give a shit that A.J. had won his match. I was dressed in my ring gear. It was a pair of black short shorts. I had Hell Cat on the front in deep blue and Heath on the back in the same color. My top looked like one of Madison Rayne's tops. Only it was solid black not that mesh stuff over another color. The band around the bottom was deep blue and the two slight bands on either side of the majority of the black was deep blue as well. I put on my black Intriguing Night Jacket. My belt was around my waist. I had curled my hair. I looked at Bobby. He was in his ring gear too. It was much easier if I needed his help.

We walked out of the locker room. We headed to where my lift would bring us up. I breathed out when we went up.

"You got this." Bobby said as he rubbed my shoulders as we went up. I smiled at him and then lost the smile as we reached the top. Bobby and I walked down the ramp. We got into the ring. I untied my jacket and handed it to Bobby. JB introduced Sting.

"And standing to my left she weighted in this morning at 120 lbs and is the current World Heavyweight championship from the Otherside of Darkness Mikaela." JB announced. While JB was doing that I shoved Brian out of my way. I liked him, but it wasn't the nicest thing I'd ever done, but I didn't give two cents. I watched my belt get handed out. The moment Brian handed me the belt I slid out of the ring. Bobby stood next to me. I slid back into the ring. Sting moved in and I slid out again.

Bobby was at my side again.

I got back into the ring and connected with chops to Sting. Sting got me with a high knee and went for the Scorpion Deathlock, but I bailed again. I got back into the ring and he got me with right hands and a quick hip toss. I started with boots to his shoulder and dropped an elbow across the throat on the outside. I get back into the ring. I nail Sting with some chops. I then did a snapmare and backbreaker combo on him. Sting fired back with elbows. I leveled Sting with a big boot in the corner. I get a sleeper locked on Sting. Sting fights out and gets a sleeper on me. I quickly counter with a jumping back suplex. He got me with a superplex. Sting with the Scorpion Deathlock applied. I reach for the bottom rope while screaming in pain. I reach the bottom rope and Sting is forced to break it. We both brawl out of the ring near the entrance ramp under the stage. Sting gets the better of me and drags me to the end of the ramp and lands a big right hand. Sting launches me back into the ring. I rolled out on the other side. Sting got me with the Stinger Splash on the guardrail. Sting put me up on the announce table. He applies the Scorpion Deathlock. I tap, but there is a part of me that knows it won't do any good. I hear Brian tell Sting the same thing. I look at Bobby to see he's eyed a six pack of James's beer ringside.

Bobby grabs a beer. I get tossed back in and grab the beer Bobby slid into the ring. Sting blocks it and Brian takes the beer from Sting. Bobby slid another one in. I grab it and crack it over the head of Sting. I cover him and get the pinfall.

Bobby slides my belt in and I grab it. I'm holding my belt up when Sting clotheslined me over the top rope. Sting turns and decks Brian. Bobby grabbed me and the two of us make our exit to the top of the ramp. I'm smiling as I raise my belt again. Serena is in the ring holding Sting back.

Bobby and I walk to the back to resounding boos. I don't care. We walk into the locker room. I drop my belt onto my chair. I grab my bag. I'm going to put on street clothes before we leave. I'd just put my pants on. I was standing in a pair of dark blue jeans and a wild pink with crochet lace Very Sexy Push-Up Bra by Victoria's Secret when I heard it. Yelling. I walked out about ready to yell what the hell was going on when I saw Allen and Bobby standing toe to toe.

I pushed between the two.

"Bobby go get changed." I said. Bobby said nothing as he walked past us and into the bathroom.

"What the hell Allen?" I asked. Allen didn't say anything. He kissed me. I pulled back.

"What the hell?" I repeated.

"Mikaela you're still mine. Why are you like this?" Allen asked.

"Because you cheated on me Allen. I didn't know I was that oblivious." I replied. Allen picked up my left arm and showed me the inside. I looked down at Ajay, Avery, and Albey's names and birthdays tattooed in my skin. Natalie and Mercy's names and birthdates were tattooed into my skin on the other arm.

"Yes that's the names of our kids." I said.

"Kayla you can't do this not to them not to us. Kayla I can't sleep without you. I miss holding you at night." Allen said as he put his hands on my cheeks. I tried not to let emotion show on my face.

"Then be honest with me. When did you and Sky get together?" I asked.

"Baby believe me. I didn't mean it." Allen whispered.

"Tell me." I said. Allen didn't answer. Bobby walked back out.

"Mikaela our flight is soon. We've got to leave." Bobby said. I said nothing as I stepped out of Allen's reach.

"Come back when you're ready to be honest." I said as I caught the shirt Bobby tossed at me. I pulled it on and took my bag from him. Bobby and I left the locker room. I didn't let myself cry until we'd reached the rental. Bobby said nothing.


	86. Shatter It

Author's Note: Mikaela continues to ponder what is going on in her life. Mikaela has to deal with facing Ken Anderson. She does it straight, but she still has all of her ducks in a row. The bad ducks by the way. Mikaela hasn't listened to the angel on her shoulder in a while. Maybe the devil on her shoulder is more like it. No Selena POV because she's at home. Thank you to coolchic79260 for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs in this. The rest belongs to TNA.

~~~~~~Thursday June 14th, 2012 Roode/Jones Hotel Room (Mikaela's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bobby was sitting in the main part of the room. He'd cranked up Impact so I could hear it. I was in the bathroom with Jenee Singer. Jenee was putting the finishing touches on my ring gear. I was standing in the bottoms already. They were the same black short shorts that I had worn on Sunday.

Only the Heath and Hell Cat were now dark green. I was in the same top. She was checking the fit on my top. Making sure I wouldn't have an accident in the ring. Like one of my breasts sliding out in the ring during my match with Ken.

The piping on this black top was dark green as well. I tried not to move. I didn't need her jabbing me in the back or front with anything sharp. My blonde hair was all pulled up so it was out of her way.

"You've got family in the ring." Bobby said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Chris." Bobby answered. Well that wasn't good. I was still worried about his knee. I mean we all worried about family. I wouldn't voice that to his face. I was supposed to be the heel.

"I'd use some lingerie tape just in case." Jenee said.

"Do you have some?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'll bring it to the two of you when you arrive." Jenee said.

"Thank you." I said. Jenee nodded her head and gathered her stuff to leave. I stayed in the bathroom. The soothing sounds of Impact brushed over me. I put my head on the counter. Everything Allen had said on Sunday was still going through my mind. I was sure he and Sky had an affair. I just didn't see where Dixie fit into this entire equation.

Allen wasn't crazy enough to have two affairs. Even I knew that.

"I think Sabin injured his other knee." Bobby said.

"Ah shit." I said.

I walked out of the bathroom and stood there. I watched the match. It ended with Austin retaining the belt.

Brian and Brooke help Chris to the back. His knee was in the same shape his other one was in. Taylor is in the ring with Austin. Austin starts talking. Austin is talking like he wants something more than his X-Division belt. The only thing above him was me. Hogan comes down.

"Put your clothes on." Bobby said. I grabbed my dress and walked back into the bathroom. I change out of my ring gear and into my little black dress. I walked out. I took my hair down so it was around my shoulders. It was straight because it was easier to put up when it was straight instead of that mass of curls.

Hogan gives Austin the option to face me at Destination X if he dropped the belt. Taylor looked visibly worried at that option. I sighed as I fastened my heels on. I put my wrestling gear into my bag. We see Joseph Park and Ray have a moment. I actually could care less.

"We've got to head to the Impact Zone." Bobby said.

"Let's go after this match then. It won't take us long to get there." I said as I sat down on my bed. Bobby nodded his head in agreement. We watched as Hernandez came down. Colton was coming down to the ring with Velvet next to him. Hernandez dives over the top onto Colton. Velvet has to go against the barricade to not get flattened. We watched as Hernandez had control of Colton. Until Colton found life again and ended up beating Hernandez following a Deal with the Devil. Colton and Hernandez had gone back and forth before this. Bobby turned off the TV and we grabbed our stuff. We left the hotel room and headed to the lobby.

We'd end up coming back tonight. Just because I'd need some time to relax. We got into the car and headed toward the Impact Zone. I don't know what Bobby thought about on the ride over, but by the time we reached the Impact Zone he was pissed.

He parked and we got out of the car. I walked next to him. I saw the camera follow us into the zone. Bobby had held the door for me. We walked in. I sighed.

I looked down at my phone when it vibrated. It was a text from Selena.

"_Guess Dixie and Allen want to tell their secret tonight. They probably won't though."_ I shook my head as Bobby and I walked to our locker room. We passed Allen on our way. I turned my head to him.

"You look good Kayla." He said. I didn't acknowledge him. Bobby and I just kept walking. I knew I looked good. Little Black Dress combined with sky high stilettos. I'd done this before.

We arrived at the locker room. I yawned. I had just sat down when Jeremy Mills walked in. In his hand he had lingerie tape.

"I heard you needed this." He said.

"I do." I said. Jeremy tossed it at me. I caught it.

"Thank you." I said.

"Don't let others here you thanking me. It would ruin your heel image." Jeremy said with a smile. I smiled and he left. Bobby and I watched the battle royal. Until he left. He walked into the bathroom with his bag when Bully Ray made his entrance. Weird. I didn't comment. He came back shortly later when Angle came out. I looked at him. I realized he was in his ring gear. Good to know he was with me.

I stood and grabbed my bag. I walked into the bathroom. I put on my ring gear. I used the lingerie tape. I fluffed my hair. I walked out and sat down in a chair. I started putting on my knee pads and boots. I was just listening to the battle royal. I was getting into my little zone.

Finally the match concluded with great shock to everyone James Storm winning. I wasn't surprised. I looked up to see he had a mike in his hands. He started talking. He then said I better be champion at the end of BFG series because he said he was going to kick my butt. I smiled and stood. I shouldered my belt.

Bobby and I were caught by a camera.

"Do I look concerned or scared of James Storm, because I'm not. Storm came back because he's jealous of me and if Storm wants to come back and get the title away from me that's fine with me because I have no problem facing Storm again one day. Tonight I have bigger fish to fry, in the form of an asshole." I said before Bobby and I left.

Bobby and I found a little monitor. I smiled as we watched Kurt lay into A.J. because it was funny as heck.

We watched as Madison and Velvet had a match. I could really care less. Much as I loved the Knockouts I had so much more on my plate. I was focused on Ken tonight and after that was everything else coming up. Velvet ended up winning though. Good for her.

Brooke Hogan and Gail had a moment. Brooke told Gail that she could have the week off next week. I wasn't really surprised.

They showed clips of the three way from Slammiversary. Ken then cut a little promo on how much I'd changed and how he hadn't forgotten about Bobby hitting him with a beer bottle and he says he's going to kick Bobby's ass if he even get involved in his match.

"I'd like to see him try." I said.

"Come on." Bobby said. I nodded my head. I moved my belt from my shoulder to around my waist. Bobby and I found our way down to where my elevator was. I rolled my shoulders. I heard "Sick and Twister Affair" hit before Bobby and I started rising.

We reached the top of the stage and we walked down the ramp. We got into the ring and they introduced us. I handed Bobby my belt. Bobby got out of the ring. Ken and I locked up. He got me into a side headlock, but I shoved him off and leapfrogged him. I turned and ended up with a clothesline. Dumb idea number one. Anderson whipped me into the corner and hit a running clothesline. He attempted another whip; I reversed it only to eat another clothesline. Dumb idea number freaking two.

I rolled out to the apron, but Ken stopped me and suplexed me back into the ring. He then went for the cover. I got my shoulder up right before Brian hit the mat again. I begged Ken off, but he reached down to grab me, I grabbed his tights and tossed him through the ropes to the floor. I stood. I normally didn't do this. I went for a Slingshot Plancha, but Ken moved and I ended up on the padding. Ow, dumb idea number three. I'm raking them up today. Ken then whipped me into the ring steps. I heard him trash talking me.

I got back up and got him with a clothesline. I then pushed him back into the ring and locked in a headlock on the mat. Ken fought back to his feet and fought off the hold with elbows. He hit the ropes and I attempted to catch him with a knee, but he avoided it and countered with a rollup. I kicked out again. Ken then went for a backslide, but I kicked out again. He went for another one and I countered with an elbow. I nailed him with a neckbreaker and got a close three before he kicked out. I hit a knee drop to the back of his head, but he kicked out after another near fall.

I went back to the headlock, and he tried to fight back to his feet. I hit him in the back and locked in a chinlock. I heard the fans start a "Mikaela sucks" chant as Ken fought me off again. We exchanged right hands, and he whipped me into the ropes. He went for a backdrop, but he kicked him. I tried to toss him in the corner. Ken blocked it with his foot and shoved me into the corner. Ken charged at me, but I caught him with an elbow and charged back, but he got me with a clothesline followed by a back elbow.

He got me with the swinging neckbreaker. He picked me up and went for the Green Bay Plunge, but I blocked it. Ken went for a roundhouse kick, but I ducked it only to get caught with a spinning Enziguri. My head was starting to hurt. Ken went for the Mic Check, but I countered it into Last Chancery. Ken almost tapped until he knocked my feet out from under me and got a nearfall. I kicked out and got to me feet. I charged at Ken only to walk into the Green Bay Plunge. He got another nearfall on me. I rolled to the apron. Ken stopped me from going down to the floor, only I grabbed his arm and slammed it down across the top rope. I slid back into the ring. I put Ken into a hammerlock and slammed him into the turnbuckles. I dropped him and locked in Last Chancery again. Ken fought and crawled his way to the ropes, but I'm not budging and he finally taps.

I sit in the ring and look at Ken in the corner. Bobby is in the ring next to me. He hands me his belt. He's rubbing my shoulders.

"Good girl. Keep this up and I might teach you the Crossface." Bobby whispered. I smiled and we got out of the ring. We walked to the back.

We walk into the locker room and my phone buzzed. I picked it up. A text from Selena.

"_Told you. They're doing it next week. I'll be there for you hun._" I didn't bother responding. She'd understand.

I sat down and watched as Sting came down. He's talking about what I did at Slammiversary. He says he got a chunk out of my hide. Sure he did. He then talked about the Hall of Fame induction. He says he wants to thank people. He wants to start with Jerry and Jeff Jarrett and Phoenix Orton because they're the ones that started TNA. He wants to thank Dixie Carter. He couldn't say anything else because he's attacked by a masked man. Two others join as well. They're beating on Sting. They have on hats and bandanas over their faces. They're large guys. I have no idea who they are.

"You going to change?" Bobby asked.

"No. You are though." I answered as I stood. Bobby didn't argue and went to go get changed. I rolled my shoulders. I'd held my belt for sixth months. I could feel Allen's record coming. I'm going to shatter it. I'm positive on that. I looked at Bobby as he walked out. He was back in his street clothes. We grabbed our bags and left.

Next week was Open Fight Night. This will go well.


	87. Automatik

Author's Note: Mikaela reaches a point of no return? It could be salvaged or it couldn't. Maybe you shouldn't push someone like her to the very edge. Also you should realize that if she's letting Bobby do all the talking it's a ploy. It's a decoy…oh the idiocy of everyone. Selena is there, but no POV because this is a stay focused on Mikaela chapter. Next chapter we'll break them up again. Thank you to coolchic79260 for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs in this. The rest belongs to TNA.

~~~~~~Thursday June 21st, 2012 Roode/Mikaela Locker Room (Mikaela's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Bobby?" I asked.

"What do you need?" Bobby asked.

"Where's Bri?" I asked.

"With Celeste. I think Bri will come back with Celeste. Or she'll just stay home." Bobby answered.

"So I need to find a new bodyguard when she comes home?" I asked.

"No. Mikaela you're stuck with me." Bobby replied. I smiled and absently twirled my wedding ring around my finger. It was a simple platinum band with small diamonds around the entire band. There was a good sized square diamond in the middle. We saw the highlights from last week.

Hogan came out. He talked before he called out Austin Aries. I sat forward. Bobby was really partial to suits. I wasn't usually a dress person, but I was in another dress this week. It was another little black dress. I still had sky high stilettos on. This dress had one shoulder strap and came to my upper thighs. My blonde hair was a mass of curls again.

Austin came down with Taylor. Austin talked and said he didn't like option A or B so he came up with option C. Hogan doesn't like the idea, but he'll hear Austin out.

Austin says he doesn't play games and he's willing to vacate the X Division belt to get a shot at my belt on one condition. That he sets the standard for the X Division title moving forward. Austin says that every year moving forward whoever has the X Division Championship when Destination X rolls around can trade it in for a shot at the World Title. Hogan agrees and shakes Austin's hand. Bobby and I left. We walked out. Bobby was yelling. I had the world title on my left shoulder.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Bobby asked. I try not to smile keeping my bored face intact.

"I told you Hogan to keep your GM ass in your office a long time ago. Who the hell do you think you are Aries trying to dictate how things go in Mikaela's company?" Bobby asked. Still hiding a smile here. I felt like I was failing miserably.

"I'm the greatest man that ever lived." Austin answered.

"Shut up! I wasn't finished." Bobby yelled. That sounded like him.

"That paper championship you wear means nothing to me or Mikaela." Bobby said. I took the opportunity to raise my belt.

"That is the REAL world championship. Austin you just made the biggest mistake of your life and if you want to challenge for Mikaela's World Title so be it, but be warned Mikaela is no X Division wrestler. She's God's gift to wrestling and she is the Hell Cat and the longest reigning female World Champion in the history of TNA. She will prove it to you and everyone else at Destination X. She won't just beat you; she will hurt you and embarrass you as well." Bobby said. I was so proud of him right now. He was taking the focus off of me.

"If you're so confident that Mikaela can hurt me then why don't you two get your asses in the ring and embarrass me right now!" Austin taunted. I leaned forward.

"Bobby, you want to keep drawing Austin's attention off of me? You do that and he underestimates me. It'll be a sure fire win at Destination X." I whispered. Bobby barely nodded his head. Bobby and Austin started brawling ringside. I smiled as I watched. Refs and agents separated the two. I walked back down toward Bobby.

Austin called me a piece of shit and told me to grab my beer bottle because I ain't tough. Ken's music hits. I look at the ramp. I leave with Bobby as Ken says he'll be the one to win the BFG series. Bobby and I walked back into the locker room.

"You think it will work?" Bobby asked.

"What you drawing Austin's attention away from me?" I asked.

"Yes." Bobby said.

"Yes. If he gets so focused on you Bobby then he won't remember that I'm just as dangerous as you are. He'll forget that he trained me." I mused.

"I'm training you too." Bobby said.

"I know. I'm glad for it. The more moves in my repertoire and the better champion I am." I said. Bobby nodded his head. Ken called out Daniels. Daniels didn't put his drink down the entire way. Selena was walking behind him.

Daniels and Ken put on a good match. It ended with Ken winning. I watched as Dixie and A.J. talked about if they were ready. A.J. starts acting really weird. I just wanted to know what the hell was I supposed to do with my family.

I didn't know what I could or couldn't take. I released a breath and froze a little when I felt something on my hand. I looked down to see Bobby had grabbed my hand. He gave it a little squeeze.

"I'm with you a hundred percent." Bobby said. I smiled and turned my attention to the Knockouts gathered in Brooke Hogan's office. It was Mickie, Star, ODB, and Madison. Brooke started talking in the end Madison was eliminated from the first run.

Robbie E is in the ring and challenges anyone. Kurt accepts. I felt a short match coming on.

Yeah it was short. Kurt made him tap out. We see a vignette for tonight's Gut Check contestant, Taeler Hendrix. I looked down to see Bobby still had my hand.

"Hey Bobby. I know you're my friend and all, but you want to move your hand?" I asked.

"Sorry Kayla. It's been a while since I've seen Bri." Bobby replied as he removed his hand.

"I understand trust me." I said. Magnus walked out with Valetta behind him.

Magnus says he's going to call out someone who's head isn't in the game and he gets it. He says everywhere he goes he has women lined up to get a shot at him so he knows what it's like to stay focused when you have women troubles, but he wouldn't screw around with his best friend if he was married to one of the hottest knockouts on the roster. He ends up calling out A.J. Styles.

"Glad Magnus thinks I'm one of the hottest knockouts on the roster." I said.

"Well he's not far off base." Bobby said. I smiled. I watched as A.J. and Magnus went back and forth. A.J. really wasn't in it. He missed the Pele. He doesn't miss the Pele often. Daniels, Selena, and Kazarian walk out. A.J. takes his eyes off the prize when he yells at Daniels. Magnus grabs A.J. and nails him with the Mag Daddy Driver for the victory.

Daniels, Selena, and Kazarian smile from ringside. Daniels is holding another envelope.

I watch as Tara comes out. Taeler came out. I hate to say it, but I was impressed with her. She put up a good fight, but in the end Tara won. It was a veteran thing. Tara helped Taeler up after the match and shook her hand.

Ray and Joseph have back and forth action. Joe comes out and calls out James Storm.

James and Joe put on a good match. It seemed like either of them could win the match if they really wanted it. I felt like they didn't really want it. Until James got the Last Call on Joe. I was a little sad Joe didn't blast James with his beer bottle and instead gave it to him.

We get a video package recapping the Dixie/AJ drama. We cut backstage where A.J. says he's falling apart in the ring because he can't focus, and that they have to come out with the truth.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." I muttered. We see Brooke Hogan with ODB, Mickie, and Star. She eliminated ODB because she isn't focused.

Ray goes down to the ring and calls out the Pope because he's an easy win.

Ray was doing well. Pope actually came back, but it didn't matter. Abyss showed up and Ray got distracted. Pope ended up winning. Abyss chases Ray through the crowd. Hogan then makes the main event RVD and Jeff Hardy. Brooke is deciding between Star and Mickie.

We see Montgomery Gentry's new music video. Velvet makes her way down to the ring with Athena and Devon. Devon is sporting a fancy new last name. We see Brooke go with Mickie. Star hugs Mickie, before Mickie goes out to the ring.

Mickie and Velvet put on a good match. They're not pulling any punches on each other. It's a perfect showcase for the Knockouts division. Velvet ends up winning.

We see RVD and Jeff getting ready.

RVD is out. Jeff comes out with Peyton and Andy. RVD and Jeff went back and forth. The two were putting on a pretty good match. They were reversing each other every which way. They were proving why they were contenders for my belt. I hated to admit it, but they were good at this. Jeff ended up winning the match.

We get the BFG Series Leaderboard update. We see next week that A.J. and Kurt are going against Kazarian and Daniels in a rematch. I watched as Dixie and A.J. make their way down to the ring.

Dixie starts talking about how this will change lives and hurt families. A.J. stops her and rethinks this. He doesn't want to do it. He wants to leave.

"Coward." I whisper. Dixie and A.J. start to leave and some chick walks down the ramp. The first thing I notice is the baby bump. I worry my bottom lip. She gets a mike and says her name is Claire Lench and Dixie and A.J. weren't having an affair.

"That's one possibility off my plate." I muttered. She says they were protecting her because she was in rehab.

"Is it funny that A.J. didn't think about even telling me?" I asked.

"No." Bobby said. We see Daniels in the back freaking out. Daniels comes out and ends up with A.J. attacking him. Kazarian meets the same fate. I stand and grab my belt. I walk out of the locker room and toward gorilla.

"Don't hit my music." I said. I ditch my heels at gorilla and walk out. I came down and clocked A.J. on the back of the head with my belt. He'd been on top of Daniels. I shoved him off.

"Selena get them out." I hissed. I saw Sky Grey slid into the ring. Sky has a mike in her hands as she stands.

"Mikaela stop." Sky said. I didn't move. Didn't even acknowledge her. I looked at Dixie and Claire in the corner though.

"Mikaela I wasn't part of this whole Claire thing. The pictures, videos, and phone recording Daniels and Kaz had involving A.J. and I were true." Sky said. I turned my head to look at her.

"You know A.J. and I've been friends for years. In September it escalated. A.J. and I were doing things behind your back. He ended it though." Sky said. I turned to Val.

"Give me a mike." I said. Val handed me one.

"When?" I asked.

"Christmas." Sky answered.

"That explains why he wanted to get home so bad even if we were I Alabama." I said.

"Mikaela you and Selena more then put me through my retribution when you attacked me." Sky said.

"Get out of my ring." I said. Sky didn't move.

"Mikaela please you need to realize that A.J. loves you more than anyone in the world." Sky said. I glared at her until she left. I didn't say anything else. I took my wedding ring off and walked to where A.J.'s body was. I put my ring by A.J.'s face. I left the ring with my head held high and my belt on my shoulder. I reached gorilla still fighting back tears.

Bobby was standing there with our bags and my shoes.

"Come on Kayla." Bobby said as he handed me my shoes. I put my shoes on and followed him out of the building. I still felt the tears brimming to come out, but I didn't. Not yet. Bobby and I reached the hotel. We got out and headed up to our room.

I went to the bathroom and closed myself in. I locked the door. I sunk down on the floor by the tub. I pulled my knees up to my chest and started crying.

My phone was by my side. It vibrated and I looked down. It was my dad. I picked up.

"Hi Daddy." I said.

"I'm hurting. Daddy he cheated on me." I whispered.

"Thank you for making sure they were in bed before it happened. I don't think they'd have liked it." I said. I heard the outside door open and then I heard yelling. Why was there yelling? I then heard someone pounding on the bathroom door.

"Mikaela Jones open this door. I know you're in there." Allen yelled.

"Daddy I've got to go." I said.

"Love you too." I said. Dad disconnected the call and I put the phone back on the floor. I stood and crossed to the door. I unlocked it and opened it.

Allen stood there. I saw Bobby hovering behind Allen.

"What the hell?" Allen asked.

"What the hell what?" I asked.

"Why did you leave this in the ring with me?" Allen asked as he held up my wedding ring.

"I think you should keep it right now." I replied.

"Why?" Allen asked.

"Why?" I asked my voice rising.

"You cheated on me! You cheated on me with your best friend!" I yelled.

"Kayla." Allen started.

"Shut up I wasn't finished!" I yelled. Allen looked taken back while Bobby smiled.

"I realized something out there while she was telling me you cheated on me for four months. I was the fucking rebound girl. I was the rebound right after you'd gotten divorced from Wendy." I said my voice getting a dangerous quality to it.

"Are you done now?" Allen asked. I wanted to growl, but I'd let him speak his piece.

"You remember that night in September when Sky surprised us?" Allen asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Sky and I went out to the bar. We got so drunk I ended up kissing her. I ended up going back to her hotel room. It was the start of the affair." Allen said. I shook my head.

"What did I do to you? Am I not good enough for you?" I asked. I felt the tears about ready to come again.

"Mikaela you're better than good enough. Kayla I love you." Allen said as he put his hand on my cheek.

"Remove your hand." I said. Allen didn't move.

"She said remove your hand." Bobby said. Allen turned to Bobby.

"I don't remember you having a say in this Bobby." Allen said.

"Allen get out." I said. Allen turned to me.

"Just get out. You're lucky dad thinks on his feet. Otherwise the kids would know." I said. Allen gave me a light kiss before he left. I started crying. Bobby walked over and held me while I cried.

"Bobby it hurts." I whispered. Bobby was stroking my hair.

"I'm sorry Kayla. I wish I could help you." Bobby said. I moved away.

"Go call your wife." I said as I brushed tears out of my eyes. Bobby kissed me on the forehead before he went to go call Brianna. I stood in the bathroom listening to their conversation. I never thought Allen could do it to me. I guess he did though.


	88. Miss Nothing

Author's Note: Mikaela is finally at the end of her rope. She doesn't want to follow her heart if it keeps resulting in her pain. Selena just plays everyone with Frankie. She's good at it. Thank you to coolchic79260 for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs in this. The rest belongs to TNA.

~~~~~~Thursday June 28th, 2012 Roode/Mikaela Locker Room (Mikaela's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was in another dress. I was liking this dress thing. I was in a leopard print dress that came to my upper thigh and was strapless. I had on black stilettos again. My hair was again a mess of curls. I absently rubbed the tattoos on the inside of my arms. I didn't want to lose the kids, but I didn't know where Allen's head was. I watched as Dixie and A.J. talked. Dixie is glad they can move on. A.J. agrees and says he's going to move on right to the ring and beat the piss out of Kazarian and Daniels. He says this is about revenge and he's going to put the nail in the coffin for Claire. I saw that around his neck he'd put a chain with my wedding ring on it.

Taz and Tenay hype up the main event of A.J. and Angle in a rematch against Kazarian and Daniels. We see Dixie and Claire walking together.

Ken and RVD have a match. I watched as they went back and forth until RVD ended up picking up the victory and seven points.

After last week's breakdown I'd had Bobby calling Brianna more and more. I needed to make sure that Brianna was on the same page as Bobby. I needed to make sure at least one relationship survived. Even if mine didn't.

I watch as Austin and Taylor make their way down to the ring. Austin still has his little X-Division championship with him.

"Come on." Bobby said as he stood. I followed after him making sure to grab my belt. We settled at gorilla where we could watch Austin talk. He talks about a tournament at Destination X to crown a new X-Division champion saying it will be a mix of old and new faces. Bobby starts to head out and I follow after him.

Bobby was on board with the distract Austin and take his attention off of me. I'd also recently nailed a few of Bobby's finishers.

Austin actually called Bobby my mouthpiece or bodyguard he isn't sure which. Bobby and I got into the ring.

"I couldn't help but overhear how pathetically overconfident you were sounding tonight." Bobby said.

"That's nothing new for me." Austin said.

"That is up your alley, but Aries take a good look at what Mikaela is holding and that is the REAL world championship. It's the real world championship because she made it that way. She single handedly made it the most important thing in the industry and she is the most dominant world heavyweight champion in the history of TNA. You want to come out and talk about opportunities and there are twelve men fighting for the opportunity to win the Bound For Glory series to walk into the main event at Bound For Glory and face Mikaela and make a name for themselves against her. The only reason you have this opportunity at Destination X is because of Hulk Hogan." Bobby said.

Austin looked about ready to say something sarcastic, but Bobby screams at him to shut up because he's not done talking.

"The only reason you get a chance to stand in the ring with her is because of Hogan. Option C really is, nothing more than a failure because you're setting yourself up for failure as well as setting the X Division up for failure. At Destination X I will make sure you fail because you're not even in Mikaela's league so get the hell out of our ring." Bobby said.

"This is my ring and since you both say it's your ring then maybe you should make me leave." Austin said before he slapped the mike out of Bobby's hand. Bobby and Austin square off and start getting in each other's face before Bobby laughs at Austin and we leave.

"You aren't even worth it." I fired. The fans shower us with boos.

"She's right you aren't worth our time." Bobby said as we walked to the back. I smiled as we walked to the locker room.

"I say you're in his head Bobby." I said.

"Great. I expect you to kick his ass at Destination X then." Bobby said.

"I plan to." I said as we walked into our locker room. We walked in as Claire was talking about how she met A.J. through Dixie and Dixie through her mom. Claire says things got bad when Kazarian and Daniels found out that A.J. was helping her. She hesitates when asked if she knew Kazarian and Daniels before this before denying it.

"I think she protests too much." I said.

We see Kazarian freaking out at Daniels. Kazarian is rather angry at Daniels. Kazarian says it stops tonight, but Daniels says they have the rematch tonight as Kazarian and Selena walk out of the room.

I wasn't really excited to see Sonjay Dutt vs. this Rubix guy. They put on a great X Division match until Dutt picks up the victory.

Christy interviews him and he says he's back for one thing and that's the X Division Championship. Taz, Prichard, and Snow talk about Taeler Hendrix.

"I actually liked her." I said.

"Sh." Bobby said. I smiled. We see them evaluating Taeler. Ray walked to the ring and we see clips of the Abyss/Joseph Park Ray drama from last week.

Joe came out. Joe and ray had a match. Joseph Park came out and got up on the apron. He actually slapped Ray when he got in his face. Joe locked in a submission and won with ten points.

Park says in two weeks he'll fight Ray again. Not as exciting. Tenay talks about the recording.

More of Claire talking. More of me tuning them out. I wasn't happy that I'd actually met Claire and Allen still hadn't told me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Selena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was in Hogan's office with Kazarian. He'd filled me in on something today. I stood by patiently while Kazarian argued with Hogan. Hogan basically said he had no choice. Kazarian and I leave and Kazarian mockingly thanks him.

We managed to catch Madison approaching Garett. Madison asked him what he was like. Garett looks confused until Madison whispers in his ear. Garett laughs and says good luck with that before he walks away.

Brooke Hogan Reveals Tessmacher's new sponsorship with Direct Auto. Gail walks up. Gail talks trash. Brooke tells Gail her rematch is next week against Velvet.

We saw Rasha Cameron vs. Mason Andrews.

"You think it will work?" I asked.

"It should." Frankie answered as he put an arm around my shoulders. In the end Rashad Cameron wins. Christy interviews him. He corrects Christy's introduction of him. We see Taeler Hendrix pace back and forth.

We see Hulk on the phone about Sting when James and Jeff walk in. The three talk. Hogan makes next week's main event Hardy vs. Storm.

We watch as Taeler is given her Gut Check. Joey Ryan has the guts to show up. Finally security escorts him out. Snow votes no, Taz has already voted yes. Prichard gives her a yes because she's not like a certain jerk and she has heart.

Kurt and A.J. talk about A.J.'s actions with Claire. A.J. mentions he wants Daniels in a last man standing match at Destination X. A.J. talks about how divided Kazarian and Daniels are right now.

"Oh if they only knew." I said. We see an update of the BFG leaderboard. Taz and Tenay mention that Sabin will be on Impact next week. We see Dixie and Claire ringside.

Frankie and I leave. We head toward the arena. We walk out. A.J. and Kazarian start off. I watched. They tagged out. Daniels tags back out, but Kazarian didn't do their usual move and just covered him. Daniels tags himself back in. I watched as they beat on Daniels. A.J. slammed Daniels into the guardrail. Kazarian and Daniels argue while A.J. rolls back into the ring. I watched as they continued back and forth. Daniels tags in Kazarian. I watch. The first thing on my mind is him. His safety. I've always been worried about him.

I've left him alone on far too many impacts right now. I also had a sinking feeling about something else. I'd just realized that my calendars weren't lining up.

I watched as Daniels went and got a chair. Kazarian took it away from him. Daniels turned around and A.J. nailed him with the Pele. A.J. looks at Kazarian with the chair. I smiled as Kazarian flipped Daniels off and told A.J. to finish it. Kazarian walks away. A.J. goes for the Styles Clash on Daniels, but then Kazarian nails him in the back with the chair.

Daniels covers A.J. and Kazarian tossed the ref back in for the victory. I slid into the ring and hugged Kazarian. I moved so Kazarian and Daniels hugged. Daniels grabbed a mike and said we did it. He goes on to say that Claire told the truth, but not the whole truth. Daniels says you can tell that Claire is pregnant, but we didn't know is that the baby's daddy is A.J. Styles. Dixie flips out as Claire sits down and puts her head in her hands. Daniels laughs before congratulating A.J. and saying it will be a Phenomenal baby.

I froze by Frankie when "Sick and Twisted Affair" played. Mikaela walked out with her belt on her shoulder. She looked pissed.

She slides into the ring and looked at the three of us. She looked over at A.J. and I saw the uncertainly pop up on her face before it quickly disappeared. She took Daniels's mike from him.

"You know it's funny. Last week I left my wedding ring in this very ring. I did it because A.J. and Sky had an affair behind my back. Now you're telling me Daniels that it's possible he's done it to me twice?" Mikaela asked.

"It's funny that I put my whole heart into A.J. and he keeps stabbing me in the back. I find it funny that A.J. acts like he loves me. Maybe he changed. Maybe I changed. I never thought I'd pull a Karen Jarrett. You know maybe I won't. I don't even know. I know this though." Mikaela said. She walked toward A.J. before she knelt down and grabbed his face.

"This turns out to be true and I'm done. I'm done putting on a face for the kids. Much as I love the boys I can't do this. So unless someone tells me what's going on. I'm going to be speaking with my Aunt. I'm going to have every duck in a row. A.J. you don't have a lot of time to tell me what the hell is going on. Or I'm out the door." Mikaela said before she dropped A.J.'s face and dropped the mike on the chest. She leaves the ring and glares at both Dixie and Claire before walking to the back.

"What did we just do?" I asked.

"We did something stupid." Frankie said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mikaela's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walked past the curtain to see Bobby there on my phone.

"Hold on Michelle she just walked past the curtain." Bobby said. I took my phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi Michelle." I said.

"I need you to start drafting divorce papers up." I said.

"There wasn't a prenup. I'm fine walking away with what I brought in and what I've earned since we got married. Custody will be tricky. I guess you could do joint. I don't want to hurt the boys. I love them too much, but I can't do this." I said.

"Thanks Michelle." I said.

"Love you too." I said as I hung up. I walked with Bobby back to the locker room. We grabbed our stuff and headed to the hotel. I was tired and I was fed up with everything. I didn't want to break up a family, but I'd be damned if I continued to let Allen hurt me.


	89. Last Call

Author's Note: Mikaela snaps. She finally decides it's time to make those who don't fear her fear her. She isn't afraid to break families to do it. Selena just coasts. She doesn't really care. Thank you to coolchic79260 for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs in this. The rest belongs to TNA.

~~~~~~Thursday July 5th, 2012 Kazarians/Daniels' Locker Room (Selena's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~

I rubbed my face. I was tired. I didn't want to do this anymore. I hated to see Mikaela and Allen fighting, but they would continue to do it until one of us fessed up. Yeah that wasn't happening. We watched Ray come out. Ray did his thing where he went live on Twitter. Ray called out Park and the two started talking until Ray pulled out a restraining order against Abyss. Ray attacks him. That wasn't unusual.

Hogan is with Aries saying he needs the belt tonight. We see footage of Daniels exposing A.J.'s relationship with Claire. Dixie is talking and she doesn't want to talk about A.J. or Claire.

"That sounds like Dixie." Daniels sneered. We watched Athena and Crimson come out, Ian Morgan, and then Colton Sawyer with Velvet. We watched as they wrestled for the Television championship. In the end Colton still won. We watched as Madison Rayne walked down. She got into the ring and acted as if she was going after Colton, but kissed Hebner. That was really weird. We see Chris and Brooke Sabin walking backstage.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mikaela's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was in a pair of dark blue jeans and a black blouse. My heart hurt for Chris, but I'd brush that off. I watched as Chris said his one dream as a kid was becoming a wrestler. He says the problems with his knees has turned his dream into a nightmare. I didn't hear the rest because Bobby cleared his throat and we left.

My belt was on my shoulder. We walked out of the locker room and headed to gorilla. We walked out and I saw Brooke's look of worry as we walked down the ramp. We got into the ring. Bobby took the mike from Chris and started mocking him. He goes on to insult the X-Division wrestlers saying they were all the same all risk for no reward. He says the poster child, Austin, is risking it all when he gets in the ring with the Hell Cat this Sunday. He says when an X-Division wrestler gets into Mikaela's ring, he'll be just like Sabin taking the risk and getting no reward and having his career ended just like Sabin. I watched as Bobby started beating on Chris. Austin hit the ramp and chased the two of us out. Bobby went up the ramp. Taylor was looking at Brooke. I grabbed the mike.

"Brooke Sabin don't go far honey because at Destination X you will defend your Knockouts X Division championship against Taylor Aries." I said with a smile on my face. Taylor looked at Austin. I saw she was almost in tears. A small part of me smiled in triumph.

"Austin you can't let her do that." Taylor said. I heard "Howl" play through the arena as Athena walks out.

"Mikaela take my sister out of the match. I'll take her place." Athena said. I was impressed.

"Fine you want to see if you can own something go for it." I said. Athena nodded her head.

"But be warned if you lose this match you'll be out of Impact." I said. Athena looked shocked. Just like I wanted her too.

"Oh and Sabin I'd make sure you stay well rested because you and Star have a tag team match against the Motor City Lady Guns for a new tag team belt I created." I said as I left. I pushed Athena out of my way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Selena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was impressed with Mikaela. A little afraid to because she was showing a whole different side of herself. I shot Frankie a look. He looked as impressed as I was. We watched as Dakota Darsow had his match with Flip Casanova. After a good match Flip won.

We saw Velvet talk about Gail having a clause in her contract saying that she needs eight or more days notice for her rematch canceling their match tonight. Instead TNT will team up tonight against Gail and Madison. We get a recap of last week's Gut Check.

I watched the TNT and Gail and Madison match. After a good match Tessmacher got the pin on Madison. We see a vignette hyping James and Jeff's match for later. We saw A.J. come out talking about how he's been accused of an affair with Dixie and his best friend. Mikaela was watching. He admits that Sky was true and he's apologized for it. He talks about the evidence Daniels had being wrong. He says now he's accused of being the father of Claire's unborn child and asks how Daniels will make that one stick. Daniels, Frankie, and I left. We walked out.

"Did you really just say that you don't get it? Obviously what you do get is junkie whores pregnant." Kaz said he launched into making it seem like he's doing the right thing. A.J. fires back that he's going to rip Kazarian apart. I don't like that. Daniels then steps in to draw the line of fire. Daniels talks about how Dixie and A.J. were a cover up for Claire, but he was right when it came to Sky.

Daniels launches in on how he has proof that A.J. is the father, but A.J. cuts him off. He says this is about A.J. and Daniels and how instead of Daniels wanting a match A.J. wants a match. A last man standing match. I looked between the two of them. This was going to end horribly. We got back to the locker room and we all sat there.

"So." I said.

"You're staying home at Destination X." Daniels said.

"Whoa whoa hold the phone here. You don't order me around. I'm not married to you. I'm married to him." I said as I jolted up and pointed at Frankie the end of my sentence.

"Lena, he's right. You need to stay with the kids. Please." Frankie said. I blew out a breath as I sat down.

"Fine. I hope you two have a fun Destination X." I huffed out. I saw Daniels roll his eyes at me. I watched the X Division Qualifying Match. It was Kenny King vs. Lars Only. I sighed as we watched the match. I was worried about what Mikaela could do. No one knew to what extreme Mikaela could go. Hell I didn't even know. It was why Bobby called her the Hell Cat. She was vicious and she was hurting. That made a very dangerous combination. Especially when it came to kicking the X Division back to their place. In the end Kenny King won a hard fought match. They were showing us what the X Division could do.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mikaela's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I rolled my shoulders. I didn't care if people hated me. I wanted them to hate me. I'm not supposed to be loved. I'm a heel for a reason. I could care less about the X Division fluff. Aries wasn't the only one getting ready for Destination X. I'd spent more days in the gym then I had leading up to Lockdown. I watched as Kenny and Austin had a moment. I noticed Taylor looked worried still. Good I should worry her. I'm unpredictable.

We see the Bound for Glory Series Leaderboard. Not that I care. I watched as James and Jeff started their match. I watched as they went back and forth until in the end Jeff managed to pull out a win. I was impressed. Not as impressed as everything else that had happened tonight. Then again when did I care? No one had answered my concerns about Allen's possible infidelity.

We see Kurt's debut and his initial confrontation with Joe. It set up Joe vs. Angle at Destination X for the BFG series. Taz and Tenay reveal that Bound for Glory will be in Phoenix, Arizona. Impressive. Kurt and Ken talked about each other.

"We're leaving." Bobby said the moment Hogan's music hit. I stood and put my belt on my shoulder again. Bobby and I left the locker room and went to go stand in gorilla. We waited until Hogan called out Aries. Bobby's music hit and we walked out.

I let Bobby talk. I wouldn't insert anything. I'm going to continue allowing them to believe that I'm just a little girl that can't talk for herself. Thank you Bobby. Austin's music hit and he walked out with Taylor.

Austin and Bobby went back and forth. Austin started listing options. He wouldn't tear into me come Destination X. He's got another thing coming. He thinks he's taking this belt from me. No chance in hell is he touching my belt. I watched as Bobby and Austin got in each other's faces and trash talked each other. Bobby starts to leave when he takes my belt from me. I was confused. Until Bobby turned around and swung at Austin, but Austin ducked and nailed Bobby with the belt. Bobby and I got out of the ring as Austin held both of the belts. He handed the X-Division belt over, but he kept mine. He yelled new. I glared at him until I broke into laughter. I could feel the smile.

Bobby and I turned to leave. I'd get my belt back. I always did. Bobby and I walked past the curtain.

"Yeah thanks for the heads up that you're taking my belt." I said.

"Sorry. Didn't think about telling you." Bobby said. I rolled my eyes and hooked my belt from Austin when he walked by. I didn't say anything else. Bobby and I walked past Austin and Taylor. We headed to the locker room. We grabbed our stuff and headed out of the arena.

I needed a few more days in the gym before Destination X. Besides I needed to be ready for Fan Interaction. Bobby and I were once again sharing a table. Not that I cared about that.


	90. Ending

**So basically there is just so much stuff that I can't catch up. So I'm casually ending it.**

**So basically everything that happened to either Austin or Jeff has been Mikaela only.**

**So Mikaela had her wrist hurt by Aces and Eights. She's defended her title for months and hasn't lost it. She's put on instant classics and showing how tough she is.**

**She also still runs Impact still.**

**She and Allen also patched up their relationship so everything is okay in their family.**


End file.
